Lost and Found
by erm31323
Summary: Sequel to Not Over You - Catherine and Sirius have reunited, however with Sirius in hiding, their relationship will be tested, sometimes in ways they never expected. Plenty of Remus, Poppy and scences from Hogwarts, including the rest of my OC's from the first story. Begins the summer before GoF and follows canon timeline.
1. Another Letter

**A/N - Hello everyone! Here is the first chapter of the sequel to "Not Over You". If you haven't read that story, I suggest that you do or you will probably be pretty confused. I've listed this as romance/drama, but there will also be some angst, especially in the beginning. As before, my OC Catherine will be the center of the story, so if OC's aren't your thing, this may not be the story for you. :) Unfortunately, my life has been extremely crazy for the last two months and I am not as far ahead on this story as I was on the last, so updates will only be once a week for now, on Tuesdays. Timeline will follow canon from GoF and OoTP for now, although there may be a few AU storylines here and there. Hagrid makes an appearance in this chapter and I've tried to have him speak as he does in canon, so if it's not quite right, sorry about that! Enjoy and please let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 1**

**Another Letter**

**9 July 1994**

"Mum, do you know where my trainers are?" Rory called from his room.

"They're next to the couch in the lounge where you took them off last night," Catherine called back, rolling her eyes. Seconds later, she heard the pounding of feet on the stairs and Rory skidded into the room.

"Thanks Mum," he said, cheeky grin on his face, then turned and rushed out just as quickly. She shook her head, chuckling a bit at her son's antics. At nearly 10 years old, Rory certainly kept things interesting.

Catherine glanced out the kitchen window, her eyes drawn to the skies just as they always were. It had been over a month since Sirius left and while she hadn't heard anything from him as of yet, she was always hopeful. However, the only owls that ever arrived were those bringing the Prophet or letters from Ellie's friends.

Her heart twinged as she thought of their night in the park, before his escape from the country. Her hand came up and grasped her locket, which she had taken to wearing in plain sight when she was at home. Her children had asked her about it and after a bit of hesitation, she had finally told them that it had been given to her by someone who was very special to her. The younger two had shrugged and asked no more questions, going off to play almost immediately, but not so with Ellie. Her eldest daughter's eyes had narrowed and she had asked numerous questions, although Catherine had been relatively vague in her answers. She would explain everything to Ellie eventually, but not until she knew where things stood herself.

The child in question entered the room, reading a book while she walked. Catherine shook her head in amusement. Tess and Ethan had been lending Ellie all kinds of wizarding children's books over the summer and Ellie had been devouring them as quickly as they came. She'd shared a few with Rory, although he was much less interested in reading than she was. Catherine had read some to Miranda, however, who seemed just as taken with the wizard version of fairy tales as her sister was. Ellie didn't even look up from the book as she opened the cupboard and pulled out a snack before turning and leaving the kitchen.

"Mum, we're going to be late," Rory called. Catherine glanced at the clock and walked into the lounge. Rory was hopping from foot to foot in excitement in front of the fireplace. She stopped and crossed her arms in front of her, studying her middle child.

"Rory, do calm down, you'll jump right through the floor," she said, biting her lip to keep from smirking.

"Mu-um, come on, we need to go," Rory insisted.

"We've got ten minutes yet and it only takes seconds to floo," she reminded him.

"Yeah, but Owen wants to show me something before we leave," Rory explained. "And he said that he'd give me a bunch of his old Quidditch magazines so that I can study up for next year." Rory wouldn't start at Hogwarts for another full year, but he was determined to make his house Quidditch team when he did. When Catherine informed him that first-years could not bring brooms to school, nor did they get put on their house teams, Rory defiantly reminded her of Harry Potter. Who was not only the youngest Seeker in a century, but was also allowed his own broom in his first year and had grown up with muggles, Rory had pointed out. Meaning, he had never even heard of Quidditch before starting at Hogwarts. Catherine had just shook her head and smiled.

"Oh, all right then," Catherine said indulgently. She moved to the window which was open to the back garden. "Mum, we're leaving. I'll be back shortly," she called to her mother who was currently weeding the flower beds. Catherine had offered to do it with magic, but her mother had declined, saying that she liked to work with the plants herself.

"All right dear," her mother replied. "Tell Rory to have fun." Turning back to the room, Catherine saw that Rory already had the floo powder in hand and she nodded to him as he stepped in and called out for Myra and Ian's house. Catherine quickly followed and as she arrived, just caught a glimpse of Rory and Owen as they tore from the room. They nearly knocked Myra over as they ran through, who had walked into the room wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Just a bit excited then, is he?" Myra asked and Catherine snorted.

"Understatement of the century, I'd say," Catherine replied and Myra laughed. The two women walked into the kitchen and were soon joined by Ian. He walked over and kissed Catherine on the cheek, then grabbed his wife and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Ian," Myra said her face reddening as he released her. Catherine stifled a giggle.

"What?" he said, feigning innocence. "A man's got to fortify himself before a Quidditch match. Never know how long these things might go on for you know." He waggled his eyebrows at her and Myra swatted him with her towel. Catherine gave up trying to hold in her laughter.

"Thank you for doing this Ian," Catherine said, once she'd gathered herself. "Rory is over the moon with excitement." Ian had gotten tickets to the Montrose Magpies and Puddlemere United match and had invited Rory to go along with his two boys.

"So I concluded with all the whoops and pounding of feet I heard a few minutes ago," he chuckled. "I was serious about not knowing how long the match would last though. If it gets too late, we'll just keep Rory here for the night. He can borrow pajamas from Owen."

"All right," Catherine agreed. Ian called up the stairs and the three boys came rushing down moments later. To Catherine it sounded as if a herd of elephants were in the house. After reminding Rory more than once to behave, the group finally left.

"Can you stay for a bit?" Myra asked as she and Catherine walked back into the house.

"For a few minutes, I suppose," Catherine agreed with a smile.

"Lemonade?" Myra asked when they had reached the kitchen.

"Sure," Catherine replied, sitting down at the table. Myra poured the glasses and brought them over.

"Where are the girls?" Catherine asked.

"With my parents," Myra answered. "They take them for a few days every summer. My mum likes to do things with them separately, give them all their own time, you know? She takes the boys one at a time and tried that with the girls once they were about 4, but they didn't want anything to do with it. So she takes them together."

"What a wonderful idea," Catherine said, taking a sip of her lemonade. "So you're all alone today then. Whatever will you do with yourself?" A wide grin split Myra's face and soon the two were laughing together.

"I'm sure I'll think of something," Myra replied. "Now, have you heard anything?" Catherine shook her head, her stomach flipping a bit. She had told Myra everything that had happened with Sirius' escape and their interlude in the park. Her friend no longer thought him guilty.

"I'm sorry Catherine," Myra said, putting a hand to Catherine's arm. "I'm sure he'll contact you as soon as he can. Remus hasn't heard anything either?"

"No," Catherine said. "Although he told me that he doesn't expect to. Everyone knew that he and Sirius were friends. And there are many that assume that Remus helped Sirius escape, if not from Azkaban then from Hogwarts surely. Never mind the inconvenient fact that he was a werewolf at the time." She rolled her eyes. "He suspects that the Ministry might be watching his house and any subsequent mail he might receive." Myra shook her head in disgust.

"As if he didn't have enough troubles," Myra said. "Has he been able to find any work, then?"

"Not yet, but I've been talking to my manager at Flourish and Blotts. They offer some tutoring services during the summers for students, as well as during the school year for children who are either home-schooled or not yet old enough for Hogwarts," Catherine explained. "It would be perfect for Remus. He could schedule around the moon and you know what a good teacher he is. Mr. Follensbee knows a few families that wouldn't have a problem with Remus' condition."

"I do hope it works out," Myra said sincerely.

"Me too," Catherine agreed. The two sat and drank their lemonade and chatted for a few more minutes. "I should probably get back," Catherine finally said. "Just floo when the boys are back."

* * *

Catherine flooed back to her own house and found her mother and eldest daughter exactly where she'd left them. Miranda had joined her grandmother in the garden and was currently helping her pull weeds. Catherine walked out to join them when something caught her eye.

Looking up, she saw a very large, very colorful bird winging its way toward her. Her brow furrowed in confusion as the bird got closer and Miranda and Jane looked up in wonder. The bird came in for a landing on the back of one of the chairs that sat on the patio, flapping its wings a few times to keep its balance. Once it had landed safely, it held out its leg to Catherine. Catherine startled a bit, then noticed the piece of parchment attached the bird's leg.

"Catherine, what on earth?" her mother asked as Catherine untied the scroll. She unrolled it slightly and her breath caught in her throat as she recognized Sirius' handwriting. She looked at her mother, her hand trembling a bit and Jane seemed to realize who the letter was from.

"What kind of bird is that Mummy?" Miranda asked, walking towards her mother. Catherine glanced at her daughter and then at the bird trying to make sense of it. She shook her head a bit to clear it and smiled down at Miranda.

"I'm not sure sweetheart, but he's very pretty isn't he?" Catherine replied. Miranda reached out slowly and when the bird didn't object, she gently rubbed her fingers on the top of his head.

"Oh, he's very soft," she said quietly, still stroking the bird. The bird seemed to be enjoying her attentions and trilled a bit pushing his head into her fingers. Before Catherine even realized what was happening, the bird had hopped onto Miranda's shoulder and was rubbing his head against hers. Miranda giggled.

"That tickles," she laughed and the bird nipped her affectionately on the ear.

"Well, he seems to rather like you," Catherine said smiling. "Why don't you take him inside and see if he wants anything to drink or eat."

"Okay Mummy," Miranda said happily and began chattering to the bird as she walked into the house with him.

"It's from Sirius then," Jane said quietly once Miranda had disappeared. Catherine nodded. "Why don't you go up to your room and read it. I'll keep the girls occupied."

"Thanks Mum," Catherine said gratefully. "And don't let the bird leave. I'm sure I'll want to reply."

Catherine made her way quickly to her room, not opening the letter fully until her door was locked and she had silenced the room. She sat down on her bed and slowly unrolled the parchment.

_C,_

_I wanted to let you know that my companion and I have arrived safely. We are currently enjoying all that the beaches and coast have to offer and I can't tell you how nice it is to feel the sun on my face. I found the gift that you left in my bag and both kinds have come in rather handy, so I thank you for that, although you know that you shouldn't have. _

Catherine smirked at Sirius' mention of the money she had hidden in his knapsack. She knew that he would feel the way he did, but was glad she had given it to him all the same. And she was happy that he had gone somewhere warm. That explained the bird at any rate.

_I have been in touch with my young friend as well and he seems to be doing well. Please keep an eye on our old friend for me. He is much too stubborn for his own good. _

She snorted. If Sirius calling Remus stubborn wasn't the pot calling the kettle black, she didn't know what was. And his young friend must surely be Harry. Catherine would be sure to keep an eye on him once school started again.

_I do not get much news here so I do not know if anything important has happened. I am unsure when I will be returning, as you know that is entirely dependent on someone else. Which brings me to the other point of this letter. _

_I know what you said when last we met, but I cannot hold you to your promise to wait. I don't want you to waste your life on someone like me who may never be able to be a real part of it. You deserve more than that. As do your children. As much as it hurts me to say this, please don't wait for me. I want you to live your life. _

_I'm sorry._

_Love, _

_S_

Catherine stared at the last paragraph of the letter, reading it again and again. With every read, her anger mounted. She dropped the letter to the bed and got up, stalking around her room, her hands in fists by her sides.

"That bloody, bloody, stubborn, _man_!" she exclaimed as she made another pass across her room. "What did I tell him in the park? To stop making decisions for me and now here he is, doing it again!" She continued to pace and mutter angrily under her breath until there was a knock at the door.

"Catherine," her mother called out. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, Mum," Catherine replied, forgetting that she had set the silencing charm on her room. She could hear her mother, but her mother wouldn't be able to hear Catherine.

"Catherine?" her mother called again and Catherine sighed, reaching for her wand and cancelling the charm. She unlocked the door with magic as well and her mother peeked in as the door opened slightly.

"I'm sorry," she said as she saw the expression on Catherine's face. "It's just it sounded as if you were stomping though the floor up here."

"It's fine Mum, come in," Catherine said, sitting down on the end of her bed. She reached back and pulled the letter towards her and gave it to her mother. Her mother read silently, her eyebrows rising when she came to the last paragraph. The surest way to get Catherine to do something was to tell her not to.

"I assume it's this last that's got you in such a state?" her mother queried. Catherine glanced up at her mother, lips in a tight line.

"He's so bloody stubborn," Catherine fumed. Jane chuckled thinking of the irony of that statement coming from her daughter. "It's not funny!"

"I know dear, I'm sorry," Jane apologized. "Well I suppose you're just going to have to go and knock some sense into him."

"Go there?" Catherine said surprised. "I don't even know where he is."

"Well, it's obviously somewhere tropical," Jane said. "The bird was enough clue to that, but he mentions beaches and the coast here as well. You know he wouldn't stay in the UK and I doubt he's on the continent either. You would have had a letter from him sooner if that was the case, not to mention the bird. So where else does that leave?"

"South America," Catherine replied immediately. "Or somewhere in Africa."

"Well, there you are then," Jane said with a smile. "You've got your start."

"Which is about all I have given the size of both South America and Africa," Catherine said shaking her head.

"Oh come now, Catherine," her mother admonished. "Where are your detective skills?" Jane glanced through the letter again. "Look, it says that he was grateful for both kinds of money that you put in his bag," she continued. "Meaning he's probably near to both wizarding and muggle areas." Catherine got up and looked at the letter over her mother's shoulder.

"And it says he doesn't get much news, so it could be rather remote, but the coast normally isn't that," Catherine said, her eyes narrowing in thought. "I know there are some wizarding communities that keep to themselves. They don't have a lot of contact with the mainstream wizarding or muggle worlds. I don't know where they are exactly though."

"I suggest you talk to Remus about this," Jane said, rolling up the letter and handing it back to Catherine. "He would probably know where those communities are and if you can figure out where exactly the bird comes from," she trailed off and Catherine threw her arms around her neck.

"Mum, you're brilliant!" Catherine exclaimed and her mother laughed a bit as she patted her daughter on the back.

"Well thank you, but I'm afraid I'm not sure why you're saying that," Jane said with a smile.

"The bird," Catherine said. "If I find out where it's from I can almost surely find Sirius." She stopped and pursed her lips. "Hagrid! Hagrid knows all there is to know about magical creatures. I'm sure he'll know. I've got to go floo Remus." Catherine turned and hurried out of the room, then turned back and hugged her mother again, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks Mum," she said and then went back to the hall, hurrying down the stairs. Jane smiled and shook her head as she watched her go.

* * *

Moments later Catherine had her head stuck in the fire, calling for Remus' house. He came into view almost immediately after the grates had stopped whirling.

"Catherine," he greeted her.

"Can I come though?" she asked. "I've got something to show you."

"Of course," he said stepping back and Catherine pulled her head from the fire just long enough to step through.

"I got a letter today," she said, handing it over to Remus. Remus unrolled the parchment and read it quickly. He frowned and shook his head at the last paragraph as well.

"I'm sorry, Catherine," he began, but Catherine held up a hand to interrupt him.

"That doesn't matter," she said. "I'm here to talk to you about something else." Catherine explained what she and her mother had figured out from the letter and asked Remus if he was aware of any hidden communities. Remus brought a hand to his chin and rubbed in thoughtfully.

"You know, there is one off the coast of Africa," he said. "It's on a small island there, presumed uninhabitable by muggles. I only know about it through my previous contact with the werewolf community. Seems that it's a hideout of sorts for all kinds of disreputable people and creatures. But it's private and no one asks questions." Catherine twisted a lock of hair around her fingers, not wanting to imagine Sirius in such a place. Nor did she relish trying to find her own way there if it came to that.

"But, it seems as if Sirius has been using the muggle money that I gave him as well," she said. "And you said there aren't any muggles on the island."

"True, but he could have used the pounds on his journey," Remus pointed out. Catherine nodded.

"Any others?" she asked.

"Well, I know there are a couple in South America as well. Not hideouts like the one in Africa, these are communities that have isolated themselves of their own accord. They were formed by purebloods that broke away from mainstream society when they felt it was getting too 'progressive'. They don't like outsiders much, but Sirius would be all right given he's a pureblood. And they are very near to resorts muggles frequent," Remus finished.

"Could Buckbeak have made it to South America?" Catherine asked. "It's quite a long flight over a lot of water." Remus turned and went into the spare bedroom which he used as a study, coming back with a map. He unrolled it on the kitchen table and Catherine saw that it was a world atlas.

"If they went from this very western edge of Africa to the eastern tip of Brazil," Remus pointed out. "He might have made it, if he had been rested for a few days. Hagrid would know better than I of course."

"Yes, I'll need to talk to him actually," Catherine said, explaining her plan of identifying the tropical bird that had brought Sirius' letter.

"You'll need to come up with some kind of cover story," Remus warned. "Hagrid would never betray anyone on purpose, but he does have a tendency to sometimes let things slip in conversation that he shouldn't. And besides, he still thinks Sirius is guilty and Hagrid is awfully protective of Harry." Catherine worried her lip between her teeth for a few moments while she thought.

"Miranda," she suddenly exclaimed.

"What about her?" Remus asked in confusion.

"She loves animals," Catherine replied. "And she has been looking at a book that Tess gave to Ellie to read over the summer, all about magical creatures. She's been fascinated by it. I can tell Hagrid that Miranda had some questions." Catherine began to pace back and forth across the small space of the cottage, her plan unfolding as she did so.

"I was going to take the bird with me to ask him about it, but I think a picture might be better. I can tell him Miranda found it in a book somewhere," Catherine mused. "That way I can send a reply to Sirius and still ask Hagrid about the bird and Buckbeak. And before you ask, no I'm not going to tell Sirius that I plan on coming to visit. But I'm not going to let him get away with what he said either." Remus chuckled at the murderous expression on her face.

"I'd say my old friend has his work cut out for him," Remus said. Catherine rolled her eyes and Remus went back into the study and came out with a rather large old book. He set it on the table and began flipping through pages.

"Ah here they are," Remus said. "One in Brazil and the other in Peru." He turned the book toward Catherine so she could read the small paragraphs about the two primitive wizarding communities. "You do realize that there could be others," Remus warned. "These are just the ones that we know about. Wizards have a knack for keeping themselves hidden if they want to."

"True, but if you don't know about any others, then Sirius probably didn't either," she said. "And the chances of him stumbling onto one of them are rather slim, don't you think? As you said, they do have a knack for keeping themselves hidden." Remus nodded his head in capitulation.

"I'm betting on Brazil," Catherine continued. "Getting that far would have already been quite the feat for Buckbeak. If Sirius found somewhere there to hide, I don't think he would have gone all the way to Peru. Still, I'll check with Hagrid on the bird."

"All right," Remus agreed. "Come and talk with me once you've spoken to Hagrid, though." He looked at her sternly.

"Of course," Catherine said. "You don't think I'd run right off after him, do you?"

"Where Sirius is concerned, I'm not quite sure what you'd do," Remus replied with a chuckle. Catherine slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Don't be a prat," she said.

"Oh, by the way, I got a very interesting owl from a Mr. Follensbee of Flourish and Blotts," Remus said changing the subject. "Seems that someone recommended me for a tutoring position."

"Oh really?" Catherine replied, feigning innocence. "I wonder who that could be."

"Yes, I do wonder," Remus said, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Apparently he is well-informed of my current condition, and doesn't think that should be an issue."

"Well, finally someone with some sense," Catherine sniffed.

"Yes, quite," Remus returned, finally smiling at her. "I suppose I should say thank you."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Remus," Catherine answered. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, but failed miserably after Remus continued to stare at her. The two broke into quiet laughter and Remus finally hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," he said, smiling genuinely.

"You're welcome," Catherine replied with a smile of her own. "I couldn't think of anyone more suited to the job. All right, well, I'd best be off if I want to write Sirius back and visit Hagrid today." She waved good-bye and flooed back to her house to put her plan into action.

* * *

Late that afternoon, Catherine was walking up the lane from Hogsmeade to the Hogwarts grounds, having chosen to floo to the Three Broomsticks instead of Madame Pomfrey's office. She preferred to avoid any questions if she could, although the medi-witch might very well not have even been there given it was the summer holiday. Still, Catherine would have had to walk through most of the castle and the chances of meeting someone else on the staff would have been rather high.

She had sent Maia off with a note to Hagrid almost immediately after returning from Remus' so that the groundskeeper would know to expect her. Catherine had heard nothing from Rory or Myra, so she assumed the match was still going on. Her mother was home in any case, should Rory happen to return while she was gone. Catherine had written a letter to Sirius after she had taken pictures of the tropical bird telling him he was being ridiculous in every way she knew how to say it. She had sent the bird on shortly after that and then gone and gotten the pictures developed that she had taken. Holding two in her hand, she reached the gates of Hogwarts, smiling as she saw Hagrid approaching from the other side.

"Catherine, good ter see yeh," he said as he opened the gates to allow her through. "How's them kids of yers?"

"Very well, thank you Hagrid," Catherine replied as she stepped through the gates and waited while he closed them again. "Rory is at a quidditch match today with the Cauldwell boys actually."

"Great sport, quidditch," Hagrid said as the two began to walk towards his hut. "Now what can I do fer yeh? Yer letter said somethin' abou' a bird?"

"Well, Miranda, my youngest, is very interested in animals of all kinds," Catherine explained. "She's been reading a book that a friend of Ellie's lent her about magical creatures and she had some questions. One about hippogriffs and the other about this bird." Catherine handed them the pictures just as they reached his hut. Hagrid stopped and looked at the two pictures, one of the entire bird and the other a close-up of his face and head plumage. His brow furrowed a bit and then he looked off into the distance in thought.

"Come on in, I got ter check somethin'," he finally said, opening the door and ushering Catherine inside. He went to a bookshelf and pulled down a large tome, flipping through the pages. Shaking his head and muttering to himself, he put it back and then pulled down another. He flipped through quickly then stopped and went back a few pages, then read for a moment.

"Ah, there it is," he said, carrying the book over to Catherine. He gestured to a chair, then set the book down in front of her. Hagrid pointed to a paragraph and Catherine read it silently.

"The muggles call it a Spix's Macaw, think there's not many o' them lef'," Hagrid said once she'd finished. "There's plenty of 'em, jus' good at hidin' they are,' bein' magical birds and all. Don't show themselves ter muggles much. They use 'em fer post down in South America, Brazil mostly. Where'd yeh find these pictures of one?"

"In a book in the muggle library actually," Catherine said airily, feeling badly that she wasn't telling Hagrid the truth. "Ellie had been reading the book with Miranda and thought that it sounded like a bird they'd talked about there, so I thought I'd ask you to make sure." Hagrid looked at her curiously for a moment, then shrugged.

"Yeh said somethin' abou' hippogriffs too," he reminded her.

"Oh yes, Miranda has been fascinated by them," Catherine said. At least this much was true. Miranda had been rather captivated by the chapter on hippogriffs in the book she had been reading. This seemed enough for Hagrid as he began to expound on the wonderful qualities of hippogriffs. Catherine listened politely, although most of the information she already knew. When he had finally finished she asked the question that she most wanted the answer to.

"How far do you think a hippogriff could fly without stopping?" she asked.

"Oh well, it depens on the animal o' course," Hagrid said. "Some of 'em can fly further than others. But a real strong one, like my Beaky was," Hagrid sniffed a bit at the mention of the escapee, "he could prob'ly go oh, twelve hours without stoppin'. Mebbe more."

"How many miles do you think?" Catherine asked.

"Oh well, tha's, hmm," Hagrid rubbed his beard. "Never really thought about it tha' way before."

"Could he make it from Hogwarts to London?" Catherine asked.

"Oh sure, easy," Hagrid said.

"Across the channel to France?"

"From here?" he asked. Catherine nodded. "Hm, yeah I'd say he could do tha'."

"What about from say, Africa to the coast of Brazil?" she asked. Hagrid studied her for a moment.

"Tha's awful specific," he said slowly. "Do you know sumthin' abou' where Beaky's got to?"

"No, just curious is all," Catherine replied, but was unable to meet his eyes.

"Righ'," Hagrid said, clearly not convinced. "I dunno, I think tha's a bit much, even fer Beaky." Catherine nodded, wondering if she'd been wrong. There was still the bird though. Perhaps they'd gotten there some other way or there was an island or two that they'd been able to land on and rest. She knew Ascension Island was there, but given that it was further south from the western most part of Africa, it didn't really cut much off the trip. But there was a possibility that there were smaller, uninhabited islands they could have landed on. Regardless, there was still the bird, which most definitely had come from Brazil.

"Well, I think you've answered all my questions," Catherine said with a smile. "Thank you Hagrid."

"Will yeh stay fer tea?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I've got to get back," Catherine replied apologetically. "Rory should be home soon. Another time though?"

"O' course," Hagrid agreed. He handed the pictures back to Catherine and she stood. The two made their way back to the gates of the school.

"Thank you again, Hagrid," Catherine said as he opened the gate for her. "I do appreciate it."

"Yer welcome. Be sure to give Beaky my best when you see 'im," he said with a wink, as he shut the gate behind her. Catherine stood rooted to the spot as Hagrid turned and walked back towards his hut. She shook her head and chuckled, then turned towards Hogsmeade and the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

**A/N2 - There really is a bird called the Spix's Macaw which does hail from Brazil. It is considered possibly extinct in the wild which is why I chose to make it a magical bird. :)**


	2. Preparation and Arrival

**A/N - Hello all! Here is chapter 2. Just a disclaimer, I have never been to Brazil, so all names and places in this chapter I got on-line and from a map, so I apologize if any of it is incorrect. If there is anything that should be changed, let me know! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer (because I forgot to do this in the first chapter) - I obviously do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. **

**Chapter 2**

**Preparation and Arrival**

**9 July 1994**

Catherine sat on Remus' couch as he poured them glasses of wine in the kitchen. She had finally made it over, now that the children were in bed. Rory had arrived home just before she returned from Hagrid's and no one else could get a word in for hours as he talked about the match. His sisters and grandmother had retreated to their own rooms right after dinner, having heard more than enough about the Montrose Magpies and Puddlemere United. Catherine had listened patiently until she'd forced him into the bath and then bed. Luckily, he had drifted off rather quickly, the excitement of his day finally catching up with him. She chuckled as Remus returned, handing her a glass and sitting down next to her.

"Something funny?" he asked.

"Oh just thinking about Rory and his enthusiasm," she replied, having told Remus about her son's excitement of the match when she arrived. Remus smiled indulgently for a moment.

"So, Brazil then," he said, changing the subject.

"Seems to be," Catherine replied, taking a sip of her wine. "Hagrid was positive the bird came from South America and he said it was found mostly in Brazil. I know it would have been an extremely long trip for Buckbeak, but there must be other islands besides Ascension." Remus nodded.

"Most likely, small uninhabitable ones they could have rested on for a night," he said. "So when are you leaving?" Catherine glanced up at him sharply, a bit surprised. Then she smiled sheepishly and shook her head.

"You know me too well," she said.

"A bit," he agreed.

"Hopefully in a week or so," she replied. "I need some time to work the schedule out with my mother and there is work of course. Although I just may have a replacement suggestion for them if they need someone to fill in for a few days." She winked at him.

"I certainly hope you don't mean me," he said dryly.

"Of course I mean you," she returned. "Who else would I mean?"

"Catherine, it's one thing to tutor children whose parents are fully aware of my lycanthropy," he protested. "It's quite another to work in a shop like that." Catherine sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Was the full moon not just a week ago?" she asked.

"Yes," Remus answered hesitantly.

"And will the next full moon not be for 3 weeks?" she continued.

"You know that it won't," he said huffily.

"Then I don't see the issue with next week," she finished. He just shook his head. "Don't be daft Remus. The shop is rather slow in the summer, until the middle of August when the students start their shopping and I'll be back long before then. There will probably only be a few customers."

"And what if one of those customers is someone who knows about me and takes offense to my employment?" he asked. "I don't want to cause any trouble for the shop."

"If it bothers you that much then you can just work in the stockroom unpacking boxes and sending out the owl orders and Mr. Follensbee can bring one of the stockboys out front to work the counter," she said in exasperation. "But I think you're worrying about nothing."

"I know that we don't see eye to eye on this point, but you haven't had to live it," he pointed out, although he wasn't angry.

"I suppose you're right," she agreed. "Still, I don't like to see you limit yourself this way." He tipped his head in acquiescence.

"Let's talk about Brazil, shall we?" he said, redirecting her back to his original topic. "There are some things you need to know before you set foot into this community."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like, they don't care for outsiders," he explained. "As I told you, Sirius, if he has made contact with them, would have been able to get by because he's a pureblood. The Black family is well-known, given how long they've been around. They probably don't like him much, but they would be willing to take his money. You, on the other hand, are a completely different story."

"Because I'm a muggle-born," she offered.

"Yes, among other things," he said.

"What other things?" she asked.

"The fact that you're a woman, travelling alone, for one," he replied.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said in astonishment.

"I told you, they live in the past, little to no contact with the outside world. They haven't advanced much beyond the 18th century when they went and hid themselves away," he said. His brow furrowed in concern. "You know, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Remus, I'm going, with or without your help," Catherine returned, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Catherine, you don't understand these people," he protested. "If you walk in there, unaccompanied, a muggle-born, they'll eat you alive."

"Then we had better concoct a good cover story," she countered. "Because I _am_ going."

"Sirius would kill me if he knew I was helping you," Remus muttered.

"Sirius doesn't have anything to say about what I do with my life," Catherine retorted. "Especially not after this letter."

"Bloody hell, you're stubborn," he growled, glaring at her. She glared back, almost daring him to try and change her mind. Finally he sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. "Fine," he said, throwing up his hands. "It's not as if I have much of a choice is it?"

"No," she replied, a bit cheekily. He huffed in frustration and then went into his room, coming back with an armload of books.

"If you're going to pass for a pureblood, you're going to have to learn quite a bit in a short time," he warned.

"When have you ever known me to be afraid of a little studying?" she asked, smirking at him.

"You're impossible," he said in exasperation, but she could see the hint of a smile quirking at the corner of his lips. She leaned into him when he sat back down on the couch.

"But you still love me don't you?" she asked, her mouth in a pout but her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Merlin only knows why," he said, rolling his eyes to the ceiling while she laughed. He chuckled with her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze before pulling one of the books from the stack and opening it in front of her.

* * *

**16 July 1994**

A week later, Catherine was on a plane to Rio de Janeiro. From there she would take a connecting flight to Salvador and then find her way to the wizarding village. She had a reservation at a hotel near one of the beaches just outside the city. From what she and Remus could surmise from the information they found, the wizarding village was hidden on the edge of the Atlantic Rain Forest, protected from muggles with charms and wards. It was small and although the exact population was unknown, no more than 200, maybe as few as 100, was the general consensus. It was not exactly plotted on a map, of course, but Catherine had a very good idea of the general area. Remus had taught her the "point-me" spell as well as how to discern where wards were.

Catherine studied the information Remus had given her, charmed to look like a popular fiction novel, as the plane made its descent into Brazil. She knew very little Portuguese, but a quick translation spell would solve that problem, if she were able to cast it. Given that this would probably be difficult unless she was in the village, Catherine had brought a small travel dictionary to help. She hoped that it would be enough to muddle through.

As the plane touched down with a lurch, her heart did the same. She was still a few hours from her destination, but the fact that she was in the same country as Sirius, made her thrum with anticipation. She did hope he wouldn't be too difficult to find.

She exited the plane and made her way to her connecting gate, pulling the book back out once she had boarded her next plane. Remus had spent much of their time teaching her to be a "proper" pureblood. She had even had to learn to walk differently, which she had thought was ridiculous, only frustrating Remus.

"You've got to be proud," he had demanded. "Especially since you are travelling by yourself. Haughty, arrogant even. You will probably have little to no contact with women once you arrive. It will be the men who run things. If you expect them to let you stay long enough to find Sirius, then you must let them know that you can take care of yourself."

"That doesn't make sense," Catherine had protested. "If they are stuck 200 years in the past, shouldn't I be demure and unassuming?"

"If you were arriving with a male companion, yes," he explained. "But since you are on your own, then you have to be able to stand up for yourself. While they may not approve of you, you most certainly do not want to give them the impression that they can take advantage of you." Catherine sighed as she closed the book. There was so much to remember, she was sure she would forget some crucial detail.

Her name had been another issue. Remus wanted her to use the name of a well-known pureblood family, however Catherine had pointed out that she then ran the risk of running into someone who knew a member of the family. Remus had reluctantly agreed and her name, while changed, was simply one of a childhood acquaintance, Cassandra Hawthorn. The last name could pass, Remus thought. There had been Hawthorn's that had come through Hogwarts now and again. Remembering to introduce herself as such would be another matter entirely.

She had purchased new robes, much more elegant that she would have normally bought, but Remus assured her that she needed to look the part of a wealthy pureblood if she wanted to even have a chance of succeeding. Still, she didn't relish the thought of heavy robes in the humid heat of the rain forest until Remus reminded her of cooling charms. He had chuckled at the expression on her face and she'd stuck her tongue out at him when he had outright laughed at her forgetfulness.

Remus had tried to teach her a glamour charm to change her appearance slightly, but all she'd managed to do was change the color of her hair. She could make it black now, instead of its normal chestnut brown and had found a spell to straighten her curls as well. Although she would do none of this until she arrived at her destination. She still had to match her passport picture after all.

And then there had been the wandless magic, which had been an almost complete failure. Having only a week in which to practice, all Catherine had managed to accomplish was a weak expelliarmus. It wouldn't incapacitate anyone and might not even disarm them if they were holding their wand tightly enough. But if she managed to take them by surprise, it would probably give her time to get to her own wand which was now hidden in her sleeve in an arm holster that Remus had given her.

Catherine's thoughts turned to Sirius. She was still somewhat angry with him for what he'd written, after all that she had told him in the park, but the rest of her simply longed for him. To have been able to see him after such a long time and then find that he still felt the same way about her, only to have him torn away once again was almost more than she could bear. She would find him and when she did, he would not make decisions for her again, that much was certain.

She must have dozed, for the next thing Catherine knew, they were bumping down on the runway. As the plane taxied to the gate and the door was opened for departure, Catherine drew in a deep breath and sent off a silent prayer that everything would go as planned. Perhaps she and Sirius would be celebrating with dinner in her hotel that very evening. Her lips curved into a smile as she left the airplane and headed for customs to collect her luggage.

* * *

Things were proving more difficult than Catherine thought. She had made it through the airport and checked into her hotel with no problems. She had managed to find a taxi relatively easily and it hadn't taken long to make it to the small town which was the closest place to the wizarding village that Catherine could find. However, once there, her luck had seemed to turn.

She'd been stared at and followed by a group of children as she made her way through the small town to the outskirts of the forest. She couldn't blame them really. They probably didn't do a large tourist trade here and she hadn't stopped in any of the small shops along the main street. However, it wouldn't do for anyone to see her going into the wilderness, or Merlin forbid, follow her there.

She stopped and turned smiling at the children, then tried to speak to them in her stuttering Portuguese. They giggled behind their hands at her miserable attempts. Finally, she seemed to have communicated to them that she didn't need any help. Either that or they just tired of following her because they slowly drifted off back towards the main square. Sighing in relief, Catherine waited a bit longer and then when she was sure she was no longer being followed, darted off the road and into the trees.

She was dripping with sweat not five minutes in and no amount of cooling charms seemed to make much of a difference. She groaned at the thought of putting on the heavy robes she now carried in the knapsack on her back. Stopping to rest, she pulled a bottle of water from her bag and then used the location spell to make sure she was travelling in the right direction. Remus had assured her that she would feel the difference when she got closer to the village, that the wards placed around it probably extended quite far and she would feel a kind of tingling when she had crossed them.

The problem was, she thought as she continued to trudge along, depending on how far the wards extended, there was no guarantee she would simply stumble upon them. She hoped once again that Remus' information about the location of the village had been accurate.

After almost an hour of walking Catherine had decided that she was hopelessly lost and wondered if she would even be able to make it back to the town she had come from. She sank down onto a fallen tree in frustration, wiping the sweat from her brow. Just as she had decided to give up and turn back, she heard movement a few feet to her right. Jumping up and behind the tree, she quickly ducked down behind the roots at the end of the fallen trunk. She held her breath and held perfectly still, wand at the ready. A few seconds later, voices joined the sounds of footsteps and as Catherine peeked through a gap in the roots, she saw two men come into view. They stopped and continued talking with one another, although she couldn't make out what they were saying. One man gestured to the other and the second took a few more steps towards the tree Catherine was hiding behind. The first nodded and the second turned and with a pop, disappeared. The first then turned back and began walking the way he had come.

'Anti-apparition wards then', Catherine thought as she continued to watch the first man walk back into the trees. Seconds later he seemed to disappear and Catherine realized she must have found the village. She waited a while longer, to make sure the man was really gone, then stood and pulled her robes out of her bag. She donned them quickly, then cast a quick cooling charm on them. She pulled out a small mirror from her bag and cast the glamour and the straightening charm to change the look of her hair. Putting on her haughtiest expression, she hid the bag beneath the roots of the tree, then turned and walked in the direction the man had gone.

Moments later, Catherine felt the tingle on her skin and knew she had crossed the first set of wards. The village still had not come into view, so she continued to pick her way carefully along, holding up the hem of her robes so as not to catch them on the ground. Just when she thought that she had been mistaken about the way the man had gone, she saw the edge of a path and turned to follow it. Seconds later, she could see the entire village and she sighed a breath of relief. She stepped off the path to collect herself and the village disappeared again. 'Interesting spell,' she thought as she stepped back onto the path. Squaring her shoulders, she entered the village square.

Catherine glanced around looking for the most likely place to start. There weren't many people about, she saw a few walking into shops further down the road. She turned and scanned the buildings along the square and saw that one was a restaurant of sorts. Deciding it was as good a place as any, Sirius had to eat after all, she moved in that direction. She held herself regally and nearly glided across the square, the look on her face daring anyone to make trouble, but no one seemed to notice her.

She took a deep breath as she entered the restaurant, which turned out to be little more than a pub with a few tables scattered about. She stood in the doorway for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the dimness inside and was instantly cooled. There must have been a continual cooling charm on the entire room. There was one man behind the bar and two others in a table in a far corner. Catherine glanced surreptitiously around but saw no one else.

Before she left, she and Remus had decided against bringing a picture of Sirius. While Remus doubted that anyone in South America would have heard about Sirius' escape or even know of his arrest in the first place, it was better not to take chances. It would be easier to ask about newcomers to the village, as they both doubted that the village saw many.

Instead of walking toward the bar, Catherine took a seat at a table near the door. If she were going to act the part of a high-society pureblood, she might as well do it properly. She expected to be waited upon, she did not fetch her own drinks. It took a few minutes, but the man behind the bar finally sidled out and approached her table.

He said something to her in Portuguese that Catherine could not understand, but before she could cast the translation spell, he surprised her by switching to English, although it was heavily accented.

"Lost, missy?" he asked, leering at her.

"I beg your pardon?" she snapped.

"I haven't seen you before," he said the leer never leaving his face.

"And you won't see me again if you don't get me a drink," she retorted, doing a fair impression of an angry Minerva McGonagall. The man chuckled and returned to the bar, glancing at the table in the corner as he did so. Catherine's heart was pounding in her chest, but she forced herself to remain calm. The barman returned with a drink, what it was Catherine had no idea, nor did she have any intention of drinking it. But she picked it up and pretended to sip at it anyway. When she gave him no reaction the man shook his head and returned to the bar.

Catherine waited, continuing to feign sipping her drink. It didn't take more than a few minutes before the two men in the corner got up and approached her table. Holding back a smirk, she cast the translation spell under the table and then ignored them until they were standing directly in front of her. She looked up at them in disdain and when one began speaking, but the movement of his mouth didn't match the words coming out of it, Catherine knew the spell had worked.

"Why is a woman such as yourself travelling here all alone?" one asked.

"What makes you think I'm alone?" she demanded, not looking directly at them and hoping the dimness of the room would mask the translation spell.

"A proper lady would not come into such an establishment without a man to accompany her," the second replied. Catherine glared at them both before turning back to the glass in her hand.

"I really don't see how it's any of your business," she spat.

"Ah, but it is our business," the first said and they both sat down at her table.

"I don't recall asking you to join me," she said.

"What are you doing here?" the second challenged. Catherine was getting nervous and decided it was time to find Sirius and get out of here.

"I'm looking for someone," she told him. "Someone who would have arrived recently. A visitor." The two men glanced at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation before turning back to Catherine.

"And does this 'someone' have a name?" the first asked.

"Perhaps," she replied, coyly. "Although I'm sure he wouldn't use it amongst strangers." Both men gazed at her, as if trying to decide what to do with her.

"And you," the second finally said. "Do you have a name?"

"Cassandra," Catherine replied. "Cassandra Hawthorn."

"Well, Cassandra Hawthorn," the first man said, sounding as if he thought she was anyone _but _Cassandra Hawthorn. "It is possible that we know of such a visitor. Maybe you should tell us what he looks like so we can be sure it is the same man." Here, Catherine hesitated. She had no idea if Sirius would have appeared as himself or used some kind of glamour. If she described him and the 'visitor' looked like someone else entirely, she wasn't sure what these men would do. She decided to keep it in general terms.

"Dark hair, average height, thin," she replied. "As I said, he would have recently arrived."

"That is not very specific, no?" the second said. Catherine shrugged her shoulders as if unconcerned. "Perhaps you are afraid this man has changed his appearance along with his name." She forced herself not to look at the man, knowing she would give away her thoughts if she did. The two men looked at each other again, having another of those silent conversations and Catherine simply pretended to ignore them. Finally they looked back at her.

"We will take you to this man," the first said. Catherine did not react, but she knew this was a very bad idea. She would not go anywhere with these men, that much was certain.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that will work," she replied. "If you could just direct me to where he is." The two men sat back in their chairs and crossed their arms in front of them, at almost exactly the same time. It was a bit eerie, really. Catherine sighed dramatically as if she didn't want to tell them what she was about to say. "You see, the man I am looking for is extremely jealous and if I showed up with the two of you, well," she trailed off and raised her eyebrows. "The last man he saw in my company became a pile of dung."

"If he is so mistrustful, how has he let you out of his sight?" the second asked. Catherine sighed again and her mouth tightened.

"He left me in the care of his brother," she nearly spat the word. "His brother and I had to come to an…understanding." She raised her brows again and they seemed to understand her implication. "I am sure that the man I am looking for will want to know what a dog his own flesh and blood really is." She watched from under her eyelashes as the two men looked at each other. Finally seeming to reach some kind of decision, the first looked back at her.

"This man you speak of has taken a room over the apothecary," he said. "If you visit the owner, he can direct you." She nodded to the two men and then stood. Before she could pull any money from the small handbag she was now carrying, the first man put out a hand.

"Allow me."

"Thank you," Catherine said. As she turned to leave the bar, the second man spoke again.

"Be careful miss. Not everyone here is as accommodating as we are." Catherine glanced back at him, but did not speak, knowing the translation spell would only work in the vicinity of the table. She nodded once and then walked back out into the humid air.

* * *

Catherine made her way down the street toward the apothecary. She sincerely hoped that Sirius was there as she wasn't sure what she would do if he wasn't. The men in the bar hadn't been overly hostile, but there was a definite undercurrent of something when they were speaking to her. Disapproval for one, the rest Catherine was sure she didn't really want to know about. So lost was she in her thoughts that she didn't notice the growing crowd of people that were beginning to make their way into the square.

As she reached the apothecary, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Glancing quickly over her shoulder, Catherine realized that there were now almost ten men converging on the square and making their way towards her. Unsure if they had been alerted by the men in the bar or had just stumbled upon her of their own accord, Catherine wasted no time in letting herself into the shop.

The owner looked up as she came in, his eyes widening in surprise. He quickly masked his shock and opened his mouth to speak to her. Catherine quickly shook her wand into her hand and looking at the ground, muttered the translation spell.

"…help you?" was all she heard after the spell was in place. She smiled demurely at the man.

"I am looking for someone who recently took a room from you," she explained. "I am wondering if you could direct me there so I can speak with him." The man looked at her in confusion.

"I am sorry, but I have no rooms available to let," he explained. "I live above the shop with my family." Catherine allowed herself a second of shock before replacing it with the neutral expression she had worn when she entered.

"I am sorry, I must have been mistaken," she replied. "Is there somewhere else I should inquire?" She glanced out of the corner of her eye at the front of the shop and saw the men milling in the square a few feet away. Her heart began to pound again. The owner of the apothecary looked outside as well and Catherine saw the look of fear flit through his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot help you," he said quietly. "Please, you must leave now." He turned and went through a door into another room. Catherine drew in a deep breath as she turned toward the door. She could stay in the shop, but eventually the men outside would come in and she would be no better than a sitting duck. But surely they wouldn't attack her out in the open. Deciding to take her chances outside, Catherine left the apothecary.

Before she could take more than a few steps, she was surrounded. No one touched her, but the looks and sneers were more than enough to tell her what they intended to do to her. Catherine put on her most arrogant expression, not even bothering with the translation spell this time.

"Let me pass," she hissed. A few of the men looked at her in confusion, but the rest laughed, confirming her suspicions that more people spoke English here than let on.

"And where do you think you are going this fine day?" one of the men said.

"I'm looking for someone," Catherine snapped.

"Perhaps I am the someone you are looking for," another man said, stepping up so he was mere inches from her.

"No, I don't think that you are," she retorted, crossing her arms in front of her and trying to work her wand into her hand at the same time.

"Ladies should not be walking unaccompanied," a third said.

"Maybe she is no lady," another joined in and the group laughed raucously. Catherine had hold of her wand inside her sleeve now, but was unsure just what she was going to do with it. Stunning one or two wouldn't do her much good, as the rest would surely grab her as soon as she had spoken the spell. She needed some kind of distraction, to startle them enough to let her get away. As the men continued to taunt her and encircle her even more closely, Catherine remembered a Marauder spell Sirius had taught her once which made a rather loud bang when cast. Glancing around her she spotted a pile of rubbish to her right. Slipping her sleeve down to make sure it covered her wand hand, Catherine uncrossed her arms and let them hang by her sides. She fisted her left hand and pointed her right toward the pile of rubbish.

"I insist that you let me go this instant," she demanded, then said the spell under her breath. Whether due to her anger or fear, she wasn't sure, but the bang was quite loud and caused every man around her to jump and look for the source of the sound. Whispering a quick incendio, Catherine started the rubbish alight. Wasting no time, she hitched up her skirts and began to run, making it round the corner before anyone even realized she was gone. She heard shouts behind her and ran faster, turning another corner in the attempt to lose her pursuers.

She ran between buildings and around corners, trying to get closer to the forest and hoping to lose them there. Unfortunately, the men behind her had the advantage of knowing the layout of their village while Catherine did not. Running down a small alley, in what she thought was the direction she wanted, she realized she had come to a dead end. Panting and nearly sobbing, Catherine turned and tried to hurry out of the alley, but heard voices. She ducked into a doorway, trying to press herself against the door as tightly as she could, hoping to make herself invisible. Invisible, that was it. She tried to remember the incantation for the disillusionment charm that Sirius had placed on her all those times, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make her brain produce it.

The voices were getting closer. Catherine realized that the group must have split up at some point because it only sounded as if there were a few men. Gripping her wand tightly in her hand, Catherine raced through the few incapacitating spells that she knew and hoped she would have time to get them all off before the men were upon her. Her heart was pounding rapidly and her thoughts turned to her mother and her children and Remus and Myra, offering a silent apology that she had gotten herself into this situation. "I love you all," she whispered just as the first of the men came to the mouth of the alley. Catherine squeezed back even farther into the doorway and raised her wand to stun him, when the door behind her opened.

As she fell backward, she was grabbed around the waist, a hand clamped over her mouth. The door was kicked shut and whoever had hold of her pulled her farther into the recesses of the building. She struggled and kicked and tried to scream, only causing the arms that held her to tighten.

"Shhh," a man's voice hissed in her ear. "You will be quiet, this instant. I am quite sure they heard the door closing and will be upon us shortly." Catherine nodded behind the hand and stopped struggling. The man dragged her into a corner that Catherine realized was under a stairwell. He whispered something and she felt the dripping sensation of a disillusionment charm. "You must be silent," he whispered into her ear. She nodded again and tried to slow her panting breath. He slowly removed the hand from her mouth, however, she could feel it hovering just centimeters from her face, and knew he would return it if she so much as squeaked.

Catherine took a few deep breaths through her mouth and finally she could breathe silently again. As her heart began to slow a bit, her brain engaged once more and she realized that the voice of the man that still held her around the waist sounded somewhat familiar. Before she could try and place it, the door opened. She shrank back against her rescuer and his arm tightened around her as she held her breath.

She heard two men talking in rapid Portuguese and she had no idea what they were saying, but after a few moments, they pounded up the stairs. Still, she and the man with her waited. Soon the two returned down the stairs, clearly agitated that they had been unable to find Catherine. Finally they left the way they had come. As the heavy door banged shut, Catherine released the breath she had been holding and relaxed back against the man behind for a mere moment before remembering he was a stranger. He had released a breath as well and for a split second Catherine thought that he rested his forehead against the back of her head. Deciding it was just her imagination, she tried to pull away from him, but he held her fast.

"Wait," he breathed. "They might come back." The two stood, still disillusioned, under the stairs for another ten minutes until her rescuer must have finally decided all was well. He released her waist, but took her arm instead and keeping them under the disillusionment spell, began to pull her with him.

"Come," he ordered and he had such a firm grip on her wand arm that she had no choice but to follow. They went up the steps to the second floor of the building and stopped in front of another door. The man muttered something under his breath and a few seconds later the door opened with a click and he pulled Catherine inside. She heard the door close behind them and the click of a lock, then the same muttered spell.

The next thing Catherine felt was the removal of the disillusionment charm. As her body came into view, she looked up expectantly for the first glimpse of the man that had rescued her. She very nearly fainted when she saw the face of Severus Snape looking back at her.


	3. Reunion

**A/N – Hello everyone. I am dedicating this chapter to my friend Holly who unexpectedly passed away last week. She was a kind, generous and fun-loving person who lived life to its fullest and she will be sorely missed.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter after the slight cliffy last time. And if you have a few minutes, let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 3**

**Reunion**

**16 July 1994**

"Bu-, wh-, wh-," Catherine spluttered as she watched the trademark sneer appear on Snape's face. "What are you doing here?" she finally managed.

"I could ask you the same question, although I'm sure I can deduce that on my own," he replied. Catherine was so astonished, she merely stared at him for several minutes. "Do close your mouth, Catherine," he instructed. "It is most unbecoming to stand gaping like a fish." He turned abruptly and crossed the room to the small fireplace in the corner. Busying himself with the tea kettle, he completely ignored Catherine as she finally managed to gather herself.

She took a deep breath and perched on the edge of the only armchair in the small space. She stared at Snape's back as he lit the fire and hung the kettle over it. As he reached for the teacups that sat on a shelf over the sink, Catherine noticed that his hand was shaking slightly. Her brow furrowed in confusion. Although she was sure that it was a bit disconcerting to find her here, she never expected that he would be nervous about it. Wondering just what Severus Snape was up to in South America, she decided to ask him again.

"So just what are you doing here?" she said. He set the cups carefully next to the sink, then turned around very deliberately. Something odd flashed in his eyes before he schooled his features and glared at her.

"I fail to see how that is any of your business," he replied in clipped tones.

"Please forgive me," she continued. "I haven't thanked you for rescuing me as of yet. I'm not sure how you showed up when you did, but thank you all the same."

"Purely a coincidence, I assure you," he said. "I was merely leaving for the day when I, stumbled upon you."

"Well, no matter how it happened, thank you," she returned. "If you hadn't gotten there when you did," she trailed off with a shudder. Before he could respond, the tea kettle whistled and he pulled it from the fire, filling the cups before him. He picked up the sugar bowl and added a spoonful to one of the cups, then began to do the same with the other. Just before he poured it in, he stopped himself with a jolt.

"Sugar?" he asked her. She nodded and as he added it, her eyes narrowed. He had almost added the sugar without asking, but Snape had no idea how she drank her tea. Something was definitely off here and she was starting to wonder just what, exactly, it was. His voice sounded, odd. He sounded like himself, but not, somehow. She was unsure how to explain it, but it was making her very edgy. Still, as he turned and carried the tea to her, she relaxed her features and accepted it gratefully. As he handed her the cup, their fingers brushed and he flinched perceptibly. Catherine managed to look unaffected and blew gently on the tea before taking a small sip.

Snape retreated to the small table near the fire and sat down. They drank their tea in silence until Catherine looked up at him again.

"Did Professor Dumbledore send you?" she finally asked.

"He is no longer your professor," Snape sneered. "Why do you continue to address him as such?" She shrugged.

"Old habits I suppose," she replied. "But you haven't answered my question."

"No, Albus did not send me," Snape said, sipping his own tea.

"So you're just in a remote South American wizarding village on holiday then?" she asked, meeting his gaze as he glared at her.

"I am here for my own reasons, which, as I have already stated, are none of your business," he snapped. She inclined her head in apology and they sat in silence once more. Catherine studied Snape as he drank his tea. Having run into him in the staff room on occasion, she was somewhat familiar with his habits. He normally sat with his legs crossed, back straight, long fingers holding both his cup and saucer elegantly. Catherine had often thought to herself that he looked rather uncomfortable. Now he sat almost slouched in his seat, the saucer remained on the table and he had a near death grip on his cup. He also appeared to be nervous, glancing at the watch on his wrist every so often.

"Am I keeping you from something?" she asked.

"Nothing of importance," he replied. "What I _would_ like to know is why _you_ are here and what complete bumbling fool allowed you to come on your own." Catherine was shocked at his anger, however she masked her surprise quite well.

"My, my, Severus, I didn't realize that you cared," she said, using his first name, although she had never done so while she was working at Hogwarts. She had always addressed him as Professor Snape and he had called her Ms. Powell, when he spoke to her at all. However, he did not react to her change of delivery. He snorted in a very un-Snape-like way.

"I assume that idiotic werewolf had something to do with this," he said, his lip curling in disgust.

"Just what are you assuming Severus?" she asked.

"Oh come now Catherine, I think we both know you are here looking for Black," he responded. Catherine forced herself to remain calm. Now he had called her by her first name twice and somehow knew about her and Sirius. If she had been suspicious before, she was downright convinced now. Still, if he had intended to do her harm, he certainly had had more than enough chances to do so. She decided to play along.

"Really?" she said. "And what would have given you that idea?" He stared at her and although his face showed no emotion, Catherine could see the fear in his eyes. Yes, something was definitely off and if she wasn't mistaken, the man sitting in front of her was not Severus Snape.

"I'm sure the two of you thought you were quite clever, keeping your relationship a 'secret' from everyone at school," he finally said.

"I take it we weren't successful then?" she asked and he snorted again.

"Celia Hargrove does not know the meaning of the word secret," he simply said. Catherine looked down at her cup. This explanation was plausible. Celia had been promised to Avery and Avery and Snape had been close friends during their Hogwarts days. However, there was something else that Snape did not know, namely that she had seen Sirius after his escape from Hogwarts.

"Well, I suppose there is no reason to continue denying it," she sighed dramatically. "However, I do wonder what would make you think that I would come chasing after him 15 years later. I obviously moved on at some point, given the fact that I have three children which are clearly not his and he did go to prison for killing 12 muggles and betraying the Potter's. What makes you think I would want to have anything to do with him?" Now it was Snape's turn to gape, which he did for a few seconds before standing abruptly and taking his cup to the sink. He stood there facing the wall and now she could see that his hands were visibly shaking.

Catherine slowly shook her wand into her hand. She didn't know who this person was, but he or she was **not** Snape. There was no way he could have known that she had met with Sirius after he escaped or that she even still had feelings for him. Before she could do anything, he whirled around and crossed the room in two quick strides. He yanked her from her chair by her arm and put his face very close to hers.

"I want you to leave immediately and not return. I can get you out of the village, but after that you will be on your own," he said quietly to her, his eyes flashing with anger. "Do not come back and forget about Black. He's not worth it."

"As I said," Catherine began, somehow managing to keep her wits about her. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Sirius and I were involved once yes, but it has been 15 years."

"Why are you here then?" he growled. She stepped closer to him, staring into his eyes.

"Maybe I wanted a holiday to myself," she said quietly. "I've always wanted to visit Brazil and I found the information on the village in a book at work. It was simple curiosity that led me here. However," she continued, stepping closer to him still. "It is so very lonely being on holiday by myself. How very… fortunate, that I ran into you." She put her arms around his neck and smiled as he froze. She very nearly laughed out loud at the look on Snape's face, but managed to keep herself under control. She rose up on her tiptoes and put her cheek against his and put her mouth by his ear. Lowering her right arm, she shook her wand into her hand again and whispered, "Expelliarmus" into his ear. He was pushed back from her a few feet, as his wand flew out of his hand. She raised her wand and shouted "stupefy" at him. His eyes widened just before the spell hit him, then he hit the floor with a thud.

"Incarcerous," Catherine growled and ropes shot from her wand and bound themselves around the motionless body of Snape. She walked to the corner of the room and picked up his wand where it had landed, putting it into the pocket of her robes. "Now let's see who you really are." She tried a revealing spell, but nothing happened. "Not a glamour then," she said, "Polyjuice perhaps." She sat down on the armchair again, keeping her wand trained on him and waited. It had been over 45 minutes since he rescued her, if it was polyjuice she shouldn't have much longer to wait.

Not much longer at all, in fact, as five minutes later, his face began to bubble and shift. Catherine watched, transfixed, as Severus Snape slowly disappeared to be replaced by someone else. As the transformation finally completed itself, Catherine stared at the person who lay before her. She swore under her breath and got up and walked over to the still form.

"Finite Incantatum," she said and the ropes disappeared. "Ennervate." Eyes slowly blinked, once, twice, then three times, opening and looking up at her. Catherine stood with her arms crossed in front of her, mouth in a tight line. The form on the floor slowly sat up, looking at her warily and still Catherine said nothing. He rose and stood in front of her sheepishly, looking at the floor, his hands clasped in front of him.

"Say something," he finally said. Instead, Catherine made a fist and swung it at his arm with all the strength she could muster. He grunted as she hit him, grimacing at the pain her punch left behind. "Ow, bloody hell!" he protested.

"Shut it," she growled. "You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand, Sirius Black!" Sirius scowled at her, still rubbing his arm.

"How did you know I wasn't Snape?" he asked.

"Simple, Snape never calls me by my first name, nor does he know how I take my tea. There was also something about the voice that was a bit off, as well as a few of your mannerisms," she replied. "And he most certainly has no idea that I'm still in love with you. Although I'm starting to question that." They stood staring at each other for a few seconds before they both spoke at the same time.

"What the bloody hell is going on here Sirius?"

"How in Merlin's name did you find me?" Sirius grinned slightly, but Catherine's face remained in the same angry expression. Sirius sighed and sank back down into the chair he had been sitting in before. He motioned to the arm chair and Catherine sat down as well.

"When I changed clothes in the park that night, I found hairs caught in one of the buttons on my old clothes. I wasn't sure whose they were, they could have been Remus' or Peter's or yours even. I couldn't tell in the dark really, but I tucked them away anyway. After I left England and travelled over Europe, I stopped in Egypt for a couple of days," he said. "I'd heard, back when I was an Auror, that there was a quite a black market for certain questionable items. I knew that I was going to try and make it here, but I didn't want to come as myself. Even though I knew the village was remote and mostly cut off from mainstream wizarding society, there was always the possibility that they had heard of me here. So I managed to buy some Polyjuice. I had looked at the hairs since and knew they were long and black, so I figured they were probably Snape's. Harry would have been the only other possibility but I thought they were probably too long for that. But there was only one way to know for sure, so I added one to the potion and tried it out." Catherine shook her head at this.

"And just what would you have done if it had turned out to be non-human hair?" she asked.

"And what animals did I come into contact with that night besides a werewolf? Not to mention that at the time I did, I was Padfoot," he said. "They weren't werewolf hairs, of that I had no doubt. Who knows what Snape did to me when he found us by the lake after the dementors had been driven off. I had a few bruises that I couldn't explain when I woke up in Flitwick's office. Anyway, I took the chance and it worked out as I expected it would."

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath. She was sure Sirius had heard her, but he gave no indication of it.

"We made our way through Africa and rested for a few days before our trip across the Atlantic," he continued. "I wasn't sure Buckbeak could make it, but that hippogriff is magnificent. There were a few small islands that we found along the way. They were no more than piles of rocks really, not habitable at all and difficult to see in the dark, believe me. Buckbeak seemed to have a sort of sixth sense about them though and found one every time he needed."

"Where is Buckbeak?" Catherine asked, suddenly realizing she had seen nothing of the hippogriff since she arrived.

"Wandering in the forest under a disillusionment charm," Sirius replied. "He never goes far and I go out and visit him every couple of days. He can fend for himself. Anyway, we arrived here and I polyjuiced myself to look like Snape. It took a few days, but eventually everyone seemed to accept that I was here to stay for a while. There were questions of course, but I do know how to be vague. I keep to myself, make sure I look like Snape whenever I go out, which isn't often, visit the muggle beaches once in a while as my alter ego." Catherine snorted at this, imagining Snape in shorts or a bathing suit.

"So Snape's a pureblood then?" she asked.

"Sorry?" Sirius said in confusion.

"Remus told me that they didn't like outsiders here, but that they would accept you because you were male and a pureblood," she explained.

"Oh, well, I've never really formally introduced myself," he said. "I told them my name was Black, but I've never given a first name. I've no idea about Snape and I really don't care to be honest."

"Where did you get the wand?" she asked.

"Here," he said with a shrug. "Made up a story about mine being broken on my journey. The wand maker isn't as good as Ollivander, but the wand has worked well enough for me."

"How did you get your voice to sound like Snape's?" she said, knowing that while polyjuice changed a person's looks, the voice still remained the same. Sirius actually chuckled at this.

"James and I used to imitate Snape all the time back in school," he explained. "We got pretty good at it too, although Prongs was always better than I was." His face looked wistful and Catherine felt her anger lessen a bit. "Now, I've explained myself, it's your turn." He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"There were clues in your letter," Catherine began. "Talking about the coast in addition to the bird let me know you were somewhere tropical. It was my mother that worked a few other things out." Catherine proceeded to explain the clues her mother picked up on, as well as Catherine's discussion with Remus. "And then I spoke to Hagrid about the bird and how far Buckbeak could fly at one time to figure out if it were even possible you could have made it this far. Remus and I decided this was the most logical place you could be."

"And he just let you come by yourself, just like that?" Sirius demanded. Catherine's anger which had been waning during their discussion, flared again.

"Contrary to your belief, I am in charge of my own decisions," she snapped. "Remus has no say over what I do, nor do you I might add. If you hadn't been so damn stupid in your letter, I wouldn't even be here in the first place!"

"Oh so it's my fault now?" he shouted. "I'm the one that forced you to come here and risk your neck?"

"Yes, you stupid arse!" she yelled. "I told you that I would wait and that it wasn't your decision to make, yet you still think that you can dictate how I live my life!" She stood there with her hands on her hips, face red, heart racing. He was just as angry.

"Damn it, Catherine you don't know what could have happened if I hadn't found you when I did!" he exclaimed. He shuddered as he imagined all the horrors that could have befallen her. "Why did you come here?"

"Because I love you, you bloody idiot!" she retorted. All the fight seemed to go out of her. "I love you and I couldn't lose you again. Not because you thought you knew what was best for me." He crossed the room and stood in front of her. She looked up at him and he reached a hand up to cup her cheek. She stared at him for a moment before flinging her arms around his neck. He gathered her into his embrace, whispering apologies in her ear. She sighed and relaxed against him as he slowly rubbed her back. He kissed her temple and she looked up at him again.

"I am sorry, but you can't stay here," he said. "It's not safe for you." She opened her mouth to protest, but he put a finger to her lips. "I'm not making decisions for you, you can stay in South America as long as you want to, I just don't want you to stay here."

"Will you come with me then?" she asked. "I've got a room at a hotel right near the beach. Muggles for miles. No one will recognize you." He stared at her intently and Catherine's eyes were drawn to his mouth. She unconsciously licked her bottom lip and Sirius hitched in a breath, then crashed his mouth to hers. Catherine was unsure how long they stood there kissing, but when Sirius pulled away, she was out of breath and her lips felt swollen. He stepped back from her and turned around, breathing heavily.

"Sirius?" she queried when he didn't turn around right away.

"Just give me a minute," he said. "It's just, er, it's been a long time." Catherine brow furrowed in confusion and then after thinking about it for a moment, realization dawned. She clapped a hand to her mouth to stop from laughing, but was not successful in holding in all her giggles.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing," he said dryly, looking at her over his shoulder. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his back.

"Sorry," she said still laughing a bit. She kissed him between the shoulder blades and he sighed and turned around, taking her back into his arms. "So will you come with me?" He sighed again and rested his forehead against hers.

"I know it will probably be fine, but I still worry," he said. "You have children. I don't want you to be arrested for aiding a criminal."

"Do you still have any polyjuice unpolluted by Snape?" she asked.

"A bit, why?" he replied.

"If it makes you feel better, we'll get hair from someone else," she explained. "Some unsuspecting muggle. You can wear Snape's face until then. Just don't expect me to kiss you when you're him." She grimaced a bit and Sirius laughed. "Think about it," she continued. "Just you and I on the beach. It will be like a real holiday." She stepped closer to him until their bodies were pressed tightly together.

"You keep doing that, we won't make it anywhere but this room," he growled and then kissed her again.

"So you'll come then?" she asked when she pulled away and he smiled at her.

"How could I refuse?" he said. She squealed and hugged him tightly again. Then she remembered something.

"What about Buckbeak?" she asked.

"He'll be all right for a few days," Sirius replied. "I'll go and check up on him, try and get him to understand."

"Shall I come with you?" she asked.

"No, you stay here, but stay inside and keep the door sealed." He looked at her seriously. "I mean it Catherine, you have to stay inside, no matter how long I'm gone."

"I promise," she said solemnly.

"All right, we'll need a security question so that you'll know it's me when I get back," he said. "Something only you and I would know."

"How about the last thing you said to me that night in the park after you escaped," she suggested.

"I love you?" he queried. "Not such a secret, love." He smiled and kissed her softly.

"No before that, after I told you I would wait for you. Before Buckbeak interrupted us," she said with a laugh.

"I told you that I failed you once, you and James and Lily and Harry and Remus, but that I wouldn't do it again," he answered immediately. She nodded, eyes bright. "All right, we'll use that then." He released her and stepped to a cupboard near the sink. He pulled out a flask and toasted her with it, then took a swig. Catherine watched as he morphed back into Severus Snape.

"Sure you don't want to kiss me," he drawled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Don't do that," she insisted. "It's…disturbing." He chuckled and leaned in and kissed her cheek before she could stop him.

"I'll be back soon," he promised, slipping the flask into his pocket.

"Wait," she said when his hand was on the doorknob. "Won't Buckbeak be confused, with you looking like Snape?"

"Believe me, by the time I find him, this will have worn off," Sirius said. "Little bugger knows how to keep himself hidden." Catherine smiled and blew him a kiss as she left, which was rather odd given he looked like Snape. He locked and sealed the door and Catherine went to the window, peeking through the curtains to watch him as he left. Once he was out of sight, she pulled off the ornate robes she was wearing, lying down on the bed to rest. Her eyes were closed almost as soon as her head hit the pillow and she dreamed of walking hand in hand down the beach with Sirius.

* * *

Catherine awoke to the sound of gentle tapping on the door. She struggled with the bonds of sleep and finally sat up on the bed. Rising, she picked up her wand from the bedside table and cautiously approached the door. She didn't think Sirius would be knocking. She assumed he would have just come in and then waited for her to ask her question.

She reached the door and pressed her ear up against it. The light knocking came again. Catherine was torn on what to do. If she asked who it was and it was someone from the village, they would know where she was. But it could be Sirius. What if he had lost his wand or was hurt? She almost dropped the spell from the door but stopped at the last moment. Clearing her throat she deepened her voice as much as she could.

"Who is it?" she called through the door in a very poor male impression.

"Cat?" Sirius whispered. Catherine sighed in relief.

"Yes, let me just get the door," she said, returning her voice to normal.

"No, you haven't asked me the question yet," he admonished.

"Oh all right, what's the last thing you said to me the last time I saw you?" she asked.

"I swore that I'd never fail you again," he replied. She smiled and unsealed and unlocked the door and Snape stood on the other side. Catherine started in spite of herself. Sirius smiled at her and came into the room.

"I swear I can't get used to that," she said as he resealed the door.

"Get used to what?" he asked curiously.

"Seeing a smile on Snape's face," she answered. "Although it does make him much better looking."

"Fancy the potions master now do you?" Sirius smirked, suggestive leer on his face.

"Definitely not," she said, shuddering a bit at Sirius' expression. "And stop doing that, it's,"

"Disturbing, I know," he interrupted with a chuckle. "What?" he demanded as she continued to stare at him.

"I don't think Snape's ever chuckled," she finally said and Sirius laughed out loud.

"Okay, I think I'm going to go hide in the loo until you are yourself again," she said. "This is just too strange." Sirius finally looked at her properly and realized she had taken off the robes she was wearing when she arrived. She stood in a simple slip which only reached mid-thigh. He swallowed visibly and his gaze intensified. Catherine looked down at herself and realized what had caught his attention. While she wanted nothing more than to snog him senseless, there was absolutely no way she could do it while he looked the way he did.

"Er, the loo," she said shakily. "I'll just, clean up a bit, shall I?" Sirius continued to stare at her, eyes smoldering, as Catherine crossed the room and picked up her robes. She held them in front of her and that seemed to bring Sirius out of his reverie.

"Right then," he finally said and watched her as she went into the loo and closed the door. He took a deep breath and turned around, bracing his hands on the back of the armchair in front of him. The sooner they were out of this small room, the better.

* * *

When Catherine returned, fully dressed once again, Sirius was back to his normal appearance. Catherine sighed in relief.

"Better?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, thank you," she said with a smile.

"I packed a few things while I was waiting," he said, somewhat shyly. "That is if you still want my company." She crossed the room and kissed him soundly.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked cheekily and he smiled.

"Yes, I believe it does," he answered.

"So, how are we getting out of here?" she said, arms still around his neck. His lips pursed in thought.

"I suppose I can put a glamour on you," he mused. "But then they would probably wonder where you came from." Catherine looked at him in confusion. When she had been in the loo, she saw that her hair was back to normal, but she figured that when she had fallen asleep that the spell had released itself. But surely she had been wearing it when he found her.

"What?" he asked when he saw her puzzled expression. Catherine drew back from him and pulled her wand, then cast the glamour on her hair once more.

"Isn't this what I looked like when you found me?" she queried. He was gaping at her in astonishment.

"No, you looked like yourself," he insisted. "When did you learn to do that?"

"Remus taught me before I came," she explained. "The hair was all I could manage in such a short time. Why do you suppose it wore off?" Sirius was currently running a hand down her smooth dark locks, look of astonishment still on his face.

"Sirius," she prompted.

"Huh?" he said, glancing up at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just," he shook his head as if clearing it. "You just look a lot like someone else with your hair this way."

"Who?" she asked curiously. He glanced at her again, then shook his head.

"No one," he said. "It doesn't matter."

"Who, Sirius?" Catherine demanded.

"Mrs. Potter," he said quietly. Now it was Catherine's turn to be shocked.

"James' mum?" she said. Sirius nodded. "Just because of the hair color?"

"Yes, I mean, no," Sirius shook his head again. "Her hair was this color and straight like this as well. But it's more than that. Your face, it's…similar to hers somehow. The nose and the chin. Your eyes aren't quite right, Mrs. Potter had hazel eyes like James, but I can't believe I didn't notice the similarities before." He looked as if he were deep in concentration and Catherine's mind flashed back to her father's letter and Remus' theory about muggle-borns. She had forgotten about it to some extent with all that had happened afterward and had never pursued any kind of research to try and discover just who her father, and possibly her mother, were related to.

"So why do you suppose it wore off?" she asked again, deciding to discuss her possible ancestry with him at another time. Sirius took one last look at her.

"Fear, I'd guess," he said. "When fear takes over, it's harder to hold a spell, especially one like this." He gave her hair a gentle tug. Catherine nodded. "Is this what you looked like when you got here?"

"Yes," she replied. "But I have no idea when it failed. It's possible some of them saw me as myself."

"I think if it had happened while you were with all of them in the square, you would have gotten a reaction," he said. "It was probably when you were running, so it may not have been as noticeable."

"So, shall we go then?" she asked and he nodded, holding out his arm. As they reached the door he stopped.

"Almost forgot," he said, pulling the flask from his pocket. He took a gulp and Snape stood before Catherine once again. "Have your wand ready, just in case." Catherine gave a sharp nod and shook her wand into her hand, then concealed it in her sleeve. Once they got outside the flat, she put her left arm through Sirius' and rested her wand hand on his arm. It would take less than a second for her to be ready to cast.

They made their way back towards the square of the village, Sirius assuming Snape's sneering countenance and Catherine adopting her haughty air. When they neared the restaurant that Catherine had visited when she entered the village, the two men she had spoken to stepped out. Their eyes widened when they saw her on Sirius' arm and Catherine's narrowed.

"Is that them then?" Sirius muttered under his breath, his lips not even moving perceptibly. A short nod from Catherine was his answer. She turned her head toward him and whispered into his ear.

"Remember, my name is Cassandra," she breathed, then giggled as if she had told him something humorous. He chuckled in response.

"Gentlemen," Sirius called as the two men turned as if to go back into the pub. They stopped and reluctantly turned back around. Catherine fumed when she realized they spoke English after all. "I would like to thank you for looking out for my Cassandra earlier today." He patted Catherine's hand where it still lay on his arm. "Even though it was foolish for her to come here by herself," he looked at Catherine reprovingly and she lowered her gaze demurely, coloring a bit as she did so. "It was just unfortunate that she misunderstood you and went to the apothecary to look for me." Sirius smiled genially, but Catherine glared at the two men, knowing full well they had misled her on purpose.

"I am sure, however, that if this situation should ever repeat itself," here he paused and looked pointedly at Catherine. "Which it won't, but if by some chance it does, perhaps you will be more certain that my lady understands you before you let her go off on her own." He smiled again, this time predatorily, and Catherine was gratified to see the fear in both the men's eyes as they looked at Sirius.

"Of course," the first finally said and the second inclined his head in agreement. "I do apologize madam, for any confusion we may have caused." She nodded shortly at the two of them, tightening her grip on Sirius' arm. She wanted nothing more than to hex the both of them into oblivion. Sirius patted her hand again.

"Good evening, gentlemen," he said and Catherine inclined her head in dismissal. Then the two of them continued on until they had past the first set of wards and the village disappeared from view. Catherine sighed in relief, but Sirius gripped her arm harder.

"Keep up the act, we can't see them anymore, but they can still see us," he directed and Catherine straightened once again, resuming her regal gait. When they had passed through the second boundary, Sirius visibly relaxed and Catherine did the same. They finally reached the tree where she had stowed her knapsack and she found it just where she had left it.

"I've got to get out of these robes," she said, sweating profusely. Sirius, who still looked like Snape, waggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes before stepping behind a large tree and pulled the robes off. Soon she was redressed in the shorts and tank top she had worn into the forest. Sirius eyed her appreciatively as she came back into view, stuffing the robes back into her bag.

"Don't you want to change?" she asked him.

"Oh, yes, sure," he said, waving his wand and transfiguring his robes into a pair of trousers and a short sleeve shirt.

"Show off," she muttered, sticking her tongue out at him. He chuckled. When Catherine thought about it, she realized she had never seen him in anything but trousers or jeans, even when they were still in school.

"Don't you own any shorts?" she asked.

"You mean those cut-off trousers?" he replied, indicating the shorts she wore.

"They're called shorts, Sirius," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Blokes don't wear those," he insisted. "Unless they're five."

"Well, the ones you would wear would be longer, down to your knees, but yes, they do," she replied. "Aren't you hot?"

"I don't know, am I?" he asked cheekily and she shook her head exasperatedly.

"You're impossible," she said. "Come on." As she began to walk again, Sirius stopped her.

"You know, there is an easier way to do this," he said, grinning.

"To do what?" she asked. In response, he reached forward and wrapped her in his arms. Before she could protest, he turned and they disappeared with a small pop. They reappeared in a shadowy alley. Catherine could hear the noise of traffic and could smell the ocean, so they must have been near to where her hotel was. Sirius was still holding her tightly in his arms. She looked up at him.

"Do I still look like Snape?" he asked huskily.

"I, I can't tell," she whispered just before his lips met hers.

A few minutes later, they emerged from the alley, Catherine still trying to catch her breath and Sirius, who looked like Snape once more, although Catherine couldn't be sure that he had ever really not, had a very unSnape-like smirk on his face. She led him towards her hotel, holding his hand now regardless of what he looked like. They walked into the lobby and took the elevator up to her room.

Catherine had a very pretty view of the ocean from her room. Sirius stepped out onto the balcony once they arrived and she followed. He leaned against the railing and looked out at the water, inhaling deeply. It was still odd to see Sirius' expressions on Snape's face, but Catherine smiled all the same.

"What are you smiling about," he asked, turning toward her. She shrugged.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself," she said. He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her back against him.

"So I am," he replied, resting his chin on the top of her head. They stood that way for a few moments and then Sirius abruptly released her, stepping quickly back into the room. When she followed, she no longer saw Snape standing in front of her.

"Oh, thank Merlin," she breathed, then launched herself into his arms. He somehow managed to close the balcony door with her still attached to him and without breaking the kiss. He walked forward, Catherine's legs clasped around his waist, until his knees hit the bed. The jolt startled her and she loosened her grip, falling down on her bum on the mattress. He leaned down, bracing his hands on the bed on either side of her and kissed her again. She smiled and grabbed the front of his shirt, then yanked him down with her. He landed with a small "oomph", covering her giggle quickly with another kiss. Before she could continue it, he pulled back from her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, looking at her seriously. She brought a hand up and stroked his cheek.

"Shut it and kiss me," she said in response, then pulled him back down onto the bed. And soon they were lost in the rediscovery of each other.


	4. Reminisces and Regrets

**A/N - All right, chapter 4 for you all. I'm glad that so many people are reading and putting this story on alert or their favorites list. I'd love to hear what you think of it! Get ready for guilty, angsty, remorseful Sirius. He's quite hard on himself. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

**Reminisces and Regrets**

**16 July 1994**

Later, they lay side by side, Catherine's head on Sirius' chest, his hand idly rubbing patterns on her arm and side. She sighed in contentment and he tightened his arm around her, kissing the top of her head. She snuggled closer to him, his other arm coming round her as well.

"Thank you," he finally said. She propped her chin on his chest.

"For what?" she asked.

"For being so stubborn," he grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "For convincing me to come with you. For loving me. Take your pick." She smiled and leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"I'll take them all, I suppose," she replied. "Even the stubborn comment."

"Well, you are, you know," he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Yes, well, takes one to know one," she replied dryly and he laughed, the loud bark-like laugh that Catherine had missed so much. As much as she tried, she couldn't stop the tears that gathered in her eyes.

"Hey," he said in concern, rolling to his side and looking down at her. He ran a finger down her cheek and wiped away the first tear to fall with the pad of this thumb. "What is it?" She shook her head as the tears ran down her face in earnest now. Sirius silently gathered her into his arms, rubbing her back and kissing her temple. She gripped him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder.

"It's all right love," he whispered. "I'm here now. I'm all right." Catherine clung to him tightly, trying in vain to stop her tears and finally giving up. She had been so afraid she wouldn't find him or that he wouldn't want her when she did. The emotional roller coaster she had been on since she had gotten his letter had finally caught up with her. Once she was spent, Sirius pulled back from her and looked at her worriedly. She brought a hand up and ran her fingers down his cheek.

"I'm fine," she finally said. He captured her hand with his and kissed her palm.

"I'm sorry about the letter," he said, full of remorse that he had hurt her this much.

"I meant what I said Sirius," she insisted. "I will wait for you. And as much as I hate it, if we only get stolen moments like this here and there, then that will have to be enough for now." He shook his head and sat up in the bed, turning his back to her and scrubbing a hand down his face. She sat up and followed, putting her arms around his neck and leaning against his back.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I just," he stopped, shaking his head again. "I don't want this for you. I don't want you to have to hide out and only see me every few months, wondering if it will ever change, if I'll ever be able to show my face in England again."

"We could always go somewhere else," she said and he turned and looked at her in surprise. She shrugged. "We could go to the States or Australia, change our names, how we look."

"But, your children," he protested.

"Rory would think it was a great adventure," Catherine said with a smile.

"Your boy?" he asked and Catherine nodded.

"He's got quite a bit of Gryffindor in him," she said with a smirk. "Although where it came from I have no idea." Sirius turned completely around and faced her, taking her hands in his.

"Tell me about them," he implored. "Your children." Catherine smiled again and proceeded to divulge all there was to know about her three children. When she finished, he was smiling, but his expression quickly sobered.

"I can't ask you to do that," he said.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Uproot your children, change their appearances, make them live a lie," he answered. "And besides, I could never leave Harry behind. Or Remus."

"I suppose you're right," she said quietly. "I doubt my mother would ever agree to leave England and I don't know that I could go without her. Remus either. Or Myra." He nodded. "You could come back you know." He looked up at her.

"A few glamours or Polyjuice even," she said. "No one would know it was you. Remember Henry Walker?" She laughed a little and he smiled sadly at her.

"I can't risk it," he said finally. "Charms can fail, polyjuice wears off. What if I got stuck somewhere and the potion wore off? I just can't do that."

"I suppose not," she agreed. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Catherine's stomach growled quite loudly. Sirius started to chuckle and as her stomach protested again, Catherine began to giggle. Soon they were both clutching their sides and shaking with laughter.

"It's not…even… that funny," Catherine managed to stutter out.

"I…know," Sirius panted. "That's what…makes it…funnier." And the two dissolved into laughter again. When they were spent, they lay on the bed, smiling at each other, a giggle still escaping Catherine's lips here and there. Sirius reached forward and cupped her face in his hand and kissed her until they were interrupted by her stomach once more.

"All right, I suppose we should get some food into you," he said, standing and pulling on his trousers. Catherine rose and donned a dressing gown, then crossed to the small desk which held a room service menu. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, reading the menu over her shoulder.

"You don't fancy going out somewhere?" he asked. She turned slightly to look at him.

"I don't want you looking like anyone but yourself, just now," she said, kissing him lightly. He tightened his arms around her waist as she turned back to the menu. Once they had decided on their meal and Catherine had placed the order, Sirius drew her out onto the balcony again. There were two lounge chairs there and he sat down on one, pulling her to sit between his legs and lean back against him.

The sun was starting to lower in the sky and they watched as the beach slowly cleared of people. There were a few couples that remained, sitting and watching the sun begin its descent, as she and Sirius were, but the majority were gone. She tilted her head back towards him.

"We could go for a walk on the beach later," she suggested. "Once it's dark you don't have to worry about the polyjuice."

"Hm, maybe," he said, leaning down to kiss her. The kiss deepened and Catherine turned further in the chair until she was sitting on Sirius' lap. They snogged for quite some time and just as Sirius had picked her up and stood to walk back into the room, there was a knock at the door. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Catherine's, taking in a breath.

"Shall I hide?" he asked smirking. "Be sure to keep your virtue intact?" He set her on her feet.

"I think my virtue is far from intact considering what we spent the evening doing," she returned, swaying her hips suggestively and winking at him as she walked toward the door. He groaned and clutched at his heart.

"You're killing me woman," he complained and she laughed as she reached the door. She looked through the peephole and saw a young man with a trolley waiting on the other side. She opened the door and smiled, ushering him inside.

He rolled the trolley into the room and while Catherine saw that Sirius hadn't hidden, he had gone back out onto the balcony, his back to the room. He had also changed his hair to brown at some point Catherine noticed. Shaking her head in amusement, she signed the room service bill, adding what she hoped was a generous tip, and showed the young man out. Only when the door had locked did Sirius return to the room.

She glanced at him, smile playing at her lips. He shrugged, looking a bit sheepish, then pointed his wand and removed the glamour.

"Can't be too careful," he said and she just shook her head and kissed him.

"I love you," she said and he smiled.

"And I love you," he replied, hugging her. They took their plates back onto the balcony, both sitting in their own chairs and enjoying the end of the sunset as they ate.

* * *

Catherine lay quietly in bed later that night, listening to Sirius' light snores. She hadn't felt this happy and content in such a long time. They had indeed gone for their walk on the beach earlier. Catherine had gone down to the hotel gift shop and bought Sirius a hat. She'd convinced him that by glamouring his hair and eyes and pulling the hat low on his forehead, he wouldn't be recognized leaving the hotel. Once they got to the beach, it didn't matter in the darkness.

They had walked barefoot, hand in hand, their shoes shrunk and stowed in Sirius' pocket. Catherine convinced him to roll up the legs of his trousers and they walked close to the water's edge, the waves lapping at their toes from time to time. They stopped often to kiss or stare out into the ocean, finally sitting down when they were halfway down the beach, Catherine leaning back against Sirius, his arms around her shoulders. They had watched the waves roll onto the shore until the tide began to come in. And then Sirius had stood and pulled Catherine up beside him, both of the hurrying back to the hotel room and their bed.

She turned on her side and propped herself up on her elbow, watching him sleep. Even in sleep, his brow still furrowed and he wore a slight frown. Catherine brought a finger to his forehead and gently stroked the lines there until his expression relaxed and he settled more deeply into sleep with a sigh. She smiled and ran a finger lightly over the scar on his chest. It was a lumpy, ropy line from the tip of his breastbone across his ribs to his side. A cutting hex, he'd told her when she had seen it earlier.

"We were in the middle of a battle, I didn't have time to heal it properly, so I just sealed it up as best I could and kept fighting," he had explained. "Too bad Moony wasn't around like he was for you." He had smiled and traced the line of the all but invisible scar on Catherine's face from her attack by Celia Hargrove. His eyes narrowed as he recalled painful memories.

"She did this to you didn't she?" he asked, his voice hard. "Celia Hargrove," he clarified when Catherine had looked at him quizzically. She had gulped and then nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I always suspected, but after she threatened you just before I, well," he trailed off, looking at Catherine guiltily. She had put a hand to his cheek.

"You can say it Sirius," Catherine said gently. He visibly swallowed and looked up at her with pain-filled eyes.

"Just before I broke things off with you," he whispered, then cleared his throat. "Well, I decided it only made sense that it had been her." Catherine nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was scared that you would go and do something stupid," she said. "And it didn't matter anyway, I never would have been able to prove it." She proceeded to tell him about Professor Dumbledore finding the unforgiveable on her own wand and his opinion of her chances should she accuse Celia. Sirius shook his head sadly when she had finished.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Sirius, it was 16 years ago," she admonished. "And it wasn't your fault." He shrugged one shoulder and looked at her ruefully. She kissed him. "No more regrets," she demanded. He cupped her cheek in his hand and stared into her eyes for a few moments before he had finally nodded.

And now, as Catherine continued to watch him sleep, she wondered just how many more regrets he would have before their time together was over. She had yet to tell him about Daniel, although she was sure that she soon would, as Sirius had mentioned something about it again that evening. She was sure that he would try and take the blame for that situation as well. And she hadn't yet asked him about James and Lily. She knew the story from Remus, of course, but she wanted Sirius to tell her as well, when he was ready.

Catherine sighed and laid her head down on his shoulder, scooting closer to his side. He stirred and brought an arm around her, brushing her forehead with his lips.

"All right?" he mumbled.

"Mmm, more than," she replied and she could feel him smile and then grip her more tightly. She sighed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**17 July 1994**

They spent most of the next day in Catherine's hotel room, ordering room service for breakfast. Afterward, Sirius had asked about Daniel once more and Catherine had finally told him the entire sordid tale. It had been nearly lunchtime when she'd finished and Sirius had paced around the room, not saying much until he'd suddenly grabbed the flask of polyjuice, taken a swig of it and told her gruffly that he would get lunch, leaving the flask behind. He was gone for nearly the entire hour and just as Catherine was beginning to worry, there was a frantic knock on the door. As she opened it, she could see that the potion's effects were already wearing off.

Sirius hurriedly entered the room with a bag of food in his hand, setting it on the desk as the transformation completed itself. He'd stood with his back to her, his hands fisted at his sides, tension in his back and neck. She stood behind him, her fingers nervously twisting the same lock of hair back and forth, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she tentatively approached him, putting a hand on his back.

Her touch seemed to loosen something in him, for he'd slumped toward the ground and would have fallen had Catherine not quickly moved a chair underneath him. He leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. She began massaging his shoulders and after a few minutes she finally felt him relax under her ministrations. He sat up straighter and leaned back in the chair, sighing loudly. She bent forward and kissed his cheek.

"Will you talk to me please?" she asked him quietly and he sighed again.

"I don't know how you can even want to touch me," Sirius nearly whispered, looking down at his hands in his lap. She was so surprised that she stopped what she was doing and moved in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"Why in Merlin's name would you even think something like that?" she demanded. He shook his head, refusing to look at her. "Sirius," she said more gently, but still he stared at his hands. She knelt in front of him, putting a hand on either side of his face and forcing him to look at her. His eyes were full of guilt and pain, pain for her she knew. Tears gathered in her eyes as she brushed her lips across his.

"That was my fault," he said, his voice dripping with regret. "I drove you to him because you were so hurt. If I hadn't left you," he stopped, taking in a gulping breath.

"Oh, Sirius, you didn't drive me anywhere," she replied, shaking her head. "Yes, you left me, but I've already told you that I understood why you did that and I've forgiven you. Maybe if you hadn't things would have turned out differently. But regardless of all that, you didn't have anything to do with the way Daniel acted or what he did. None of that is your fault." He pulled away from her hands, which were still cupping his face, and looked away from her.

"But your children, what he put them through," he shook his head again. "And he tried to kill you." His voice shook with rage. Not wanting to continue this discussion without him looking at her, Catherine climbed into his lap. His arm automatically came around her waist and she laid her head on his shoulder for a moment, before sitting up and forcing him to meet her eyes.

"He put them through hell, yes," she said, choosing to ignore the comment about her for the moment, and Sirius shuddered. "But that is my fault, not yours. I was the one that never told him I was a witch."

"It's not your fault," Sirius insisted. "You didn't force him to react the way he did."

"If you don't blame me, then how on earth can you blame yourself?" she challenged. He shrugged.

"If I hadn't left," but she interrupted him before he could continue.

"If, if, if," she huffed in exasperation. "We could play the 'if' game forever, but it still wouldn't change the way things are or what happened. I have regrets too, believe me, but sweetheart, if things hadn't happened the way that they did, I might not have the kids and they are the most important things in the world to me, along with you." He mumbled something she didn't catch. "Sorry?" He looked up at her, despair and longing so naked on his face that she gasped.

"I said, they might have been mine," he said. "I wish that they had been mine." She gaped at him, shocked to her very core. There was a time that he'd told her he didn't want children, didn't think he would be a good father. And now he was wishing that her children were his?

"But, I thought that you didn't want, that you never," she stopped and shook her head, trying to clear it. He pulled her closer to him and rested his forehead against her chest. She stroked his hair and his back, trying to wrap her mind around what he had said. Sirius finally took a deep breath and looked up at her. His eyes were bright, his voice husky.

"I never thought I was dad material, never thought I wanted kids," he said. "Then Harry came along. I can't even begin to describe how much I loved that little boy and he wasn't even mine." He shook his head. "I saw your face that day that I saw you at the quidditch match at Hogwarts. I saw how happy you were with your children. I could tell how much you loved them, even when I was Padfoot. And yesterday, when you told me about them, your face lit up and your eyes sparkled when you spoke about them. The pride that was rolling off you, I could feel it. And I wanted that."

"You can still have it," she said quietly. He shook his head ruefully.

"But I can't, don't you see?" he insisted. "I can't have that with Harry. I left him. I left him to chase down that rat." He spat the word. "And then, just when I thought I might get a second chance, I'm a fugitive."

"You will not be a fugitive forever, Sirius," she said. "I swear to you that you won't. We will find some way to prove your innocence and when we do, you can have that chance with Harry." Catherine paused and swallowed over the lump in her throat. She was unsure if she should say what else she was thinking. They had just found one another again after all and she didn't want to scare him or make him thing she expected something of him that he wasn't ready to give. She wanted him to know how she felt, that she wanted nothing more than for him to be a father to her children as well, but something told her it was too soon. Twelve years in prison had changed him, made him harder in some ways, more vulnerable in others. She was sure she hadn't even seen the extent of it all yet. One day, she would tell him, but not today. And so, she simply smiled up at him and put a hand to his cheek.

"This won't last forever, you know that it won't," she said instead.

"I don't know anything of the sort," he said quietly. "Even if I do get back, how can I expect Harry to forgive me? I abandoned him and went after Peter. I forced him to live with those horrid excuses for people." He visibly shuddered as he said this.

"If there's one thing that Remus learned about Harry this past year, it's that while he may look like James, he is definitely Lily's son," Catherine said. "He will forgive you Sirius, although I'm sure he doesn't even think there's anything to forgive you for. And if James and Lily were here, they would tell you the same thing."

Sirius closed his eyes and took a deep breath, bowing his head. When she looked down at him, she saw a single tear escape the corner of his left eye and make its way slowly down his cheek. She watched it fall onto his arm and then he looked at her again, his eyes glittering.

"I love you," he said and kissed her until she was breathless.

* * *

They ate then, out on the balcony, Sirius rewarming the food he had bought. When she asked him why he had been gone so long, he told her that he had been so angry about what she had told him that he'd left before his magic could get out of control.

"I went down to the alley and apparated back to the forest and I paced for a while. Hexed a few trees, made a few craters," he admitted with a smirk. "That's where the food is from actually, the little village you came in through. There's a wonderful café there." Catherine had to agree with him about the food. It was delicious. She was silent for a few minutes, waiting to see if he would say anything else. She could see the tension starting in his neck once more and before he could begin his self-recriminations, she stood with her now empty plate and then rose and took his as well. Setting them both back inside the room, she returned to the balcony and crawled into his chair with him. As she settled against him, she felt him relax slightly and one of his hands came up to play in her hair.

"You're sure you've heard nothing from him since," he said tersely. She stroked a hand up and down his arm, trying to pull the tension from him.

"Not a thing," she confirmed.

"Is your house warded?" he asked, confusing her with the abrupt change in topic.

"Yes, Remus and Filius did it this summer actually, right after," she trailed off, her face reddening.

"Right after I escaped," he said softly. She nodded, trying to hide her face in his chest.

"I didn't think it was necessary, but Remus was so insistent," she tried to explain. "And I figured that it couldn't hurt to be better protected. Even though I knew I didn't need to be protected from you." She was babbling now and Sirius squeezed her a bit tighter in his arms.

"It's all right love, I would have done the same in Remus' place." He kissed the top of her head. "Do you know what they put up?"

"Not entirely, but I know there's one for anyone who would want to cause us harm and another for anyone with the Dark Mark," she said. He nodded. "Why do you ask?" His grip tightened again.

"I don't want him able to get to you," he said angrily. "But it's more difficult given he's a muggle." Catherine looked at him in confusion. "The wards Remus set were magical ones. Well, all wards are magical, but those were specifically for wizards and witches," he explained. "They set them for me and for Death Eaters apparently, of which I am supposedly one, so it makes sense. They react to our magical signatures. When muggle-repelling charms are set on a building, they're a different type of ward. They react to anyone who doesn't have that magical signature. So if Remus set the wards up specifically for me, then they wouldn't affect a muggle." Catherine pursed her lips in thought. She had never realized wards were different that way.

"Well, I had told him the whole story by then, so perhaps he did both kinds," she suggested.

"Maybe, but then he would have had to explain to Filius why they were doing it," Sirius reminded her. "Just check with Remus as soon as you get home, all right?"

"Sirius, it's been more than five years," Catherine protested. "If he hasn't come round before now, I highly doubt he's going to. Besides, you forget that I'm the one with the wand."

"That didn't stop him from nearly killing you before," Sirius fumed.

"Sirius," she began again, but stopped at the look on his face.

"Please, Cat, please just do this for me," he pleaded. "I can't be there to protect you and I couldn't bear it if," he stopped taking in a hitching breath. She kissed him softly.

"All right, I promise," she agreed and he hugged her tightly to him. They sat entwined in one another's arms until Catherine looked up at him and stroked a hand down his cheek.

"Will you tell me what happened?" she asked. "With James and Lily?" He shuddered and gripped her to him again. "I'll understand if you can't, but," he interrupted her.

"No, I want to, it's just," he trailed off, looking out at the ocean. "Difficult."

"I know," she said quietly, running a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath and then another before he was finally able to speak. He told her, haltingly, his voice shaking through most of it, the deaths and failures of the Order and the Ministry to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters, suspecting Remus as the traitor and Dumbledore insisting that James and Lily go into hiding, James asking him to be the secret-keeper and Sirius suggesting Peter instead, as someone they would never expect.

"It was the worst mistake I've ever made in my life," he said, staring out at nothing. "You never trusted Peter did you?"

"I don't know if trust is the right word," she said. "I didn't know him well enough to trust him or not. But there was something about him that bothered me, made me wary." She shivered.

"See, that's what you always did whenever Peter got brought up," Sirius pointed out. "That shiver. I should have listened to you more closely." He shook his head ruefully.

"What happened that night?" she asked. Sirius sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Peter had gone into hiding too, not under any charms or anything like that, but he moved from his flat to another one we found for him," Sirius began. "I went to his place that night, I was checking up on him every other day or so, he was so fidgety about the whole thing. He was gone, but it looked like he'd left willingly. I was confused at first, Peter had been petrified when I first suggested he be the secret-keeper and he'd refused initially. Even when he had finally agreed, he was twitchy and kept looking over his shoulder all the time, so I knew he'd never leave on his own."

"Didn't you think he might have turned into a rat if he thought someone was trying to get to him and escape that way?" she asked, confused.

"Well, see that's the thing," Sirius replied. "Peter had a problem from time to time with the transformation. If he was scared, he couldn't always do it. It took him the longest of all of us to get it and that was mostly because he was afraid he'd be stuck that way. It wasn't until I showed him that I could turn Prongs back into James that Peter finally did it. He knew we could turn him back if we had to. Which we did the first few times. So if Death Eaters had come knocking at his door, well, he would have pissed his pants before he was able to turn himself. So when he wasn't there and there was no evidence of any pants-pissing, I started to think that maybe Remus hadn't been the traitor after all." He swallowed visibly and Catherine pressed a light kiss to his cheek. He smiled sadly at her.

"I raced to James and Lily's," Sirius continued. "But, when I got there it was too late." He choked back a sob and Catherine hugged him tightly for a moment. "Just as I'd found Harry, Hagrid showed up. He said Dumbledore wanted to take Harry somewhere safe, that he'd bring him to Lily's sister. You don't know how relieved I was that Harry was all right, but at the same time I was devastated about James and Lily. I told Hagrid that I would take Harry, but he insisted on bringing him to Dumbledore and I finally let him. I thought that he would be safer there with Lily's sister than with me. I would be the first person Peter would expect would have him and I wasn't sure what had happened to Voldemort, not yet. And I didn't expect it to be forever. I thought once I knew what had happened and gotten to Peter that I would get Harry back." He sighed and shook his head ruefully.

"I gave Hagrid my motorbike to take Harry and told him I wouldn't need it and then I went looking for Peter." Sirius' voice and eyes had hardened and he was clenching his jaw. Catherine entwined her fingers with his and he gave her hand a light squeeze. "I searched all night, mostly as Padfoot, trying to follow his scent. I finally found him the next day in the middle of a muggle town. He was terrified when I caught up to him, but then he got this calculating gleam in his eye. He yelled out and asked me how I could have betrayed James and Lily like that and then he cast a silent 'reducto' and the street exploded. I never even knew he could do nonverbal magic." Sirius paused, looking off into the distance, no doubt remembering that day. After a few moments, Catherine brought their clasped hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles. He smiled sadly at her and took a deep breath.

"In the ensuing chaos, I lost sight of him," Sirius admitted. "I was almost positive that he had turned into a rat and escaped, why would he set the whole thing up only to kill himself? I was in shock I think, until the Aurors and Obliviators started arriving. And then I just started to laugh because the entire thing was so ridiculous, I couldn't believe it had actually happened. Wormtail, a Death Eater? Able to cast nonverbal spells? The biggest coward of us all, able to orchestrate this entire thing? It didn't seem possible." Sirius shook his head. "Laughing obviously wasn't the best way to handle it, I found out later." He snorted and Catherine leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He rubbed her back absent-mindedly.

"I never thought they'd send me to Azkaban without a trial," he said quietly. "I know that we hadn't told anyone else that Peter was the secret-keeper, but I thought I would get a chance to try and prove it. I thought Albus might listen at least, convince them to use Veritaserum or look at my memories or something." He shrugged. "But once I was sent to prison, I realized I was exactly where I belonged. It was my fault that James and Lily were dead and Harry was an orphan." Catherine sat up and stared at him.

"Sirius, this was not your fault," she insisted. "You had no way of knowing that Pettigrew was the traitor." She still refused to call him by his first name.

"But I was the one that convinced James to switch," he protested. "If I hadn't, this wouldn't have happened."

"You don't know that," Catherine insisted. "If you had been their secret-keeper and gotten caught, they could have found out anyway."

"No!" Sirius declared. "I would have taken that secret to the grave. I never would have told, no matter what they did to me."

"I realize that," Catherine said, trying to calm him. "But if I understand the Fidelus correctly, if you had been killed then anyone that you had told the secret to would have been able to share it, correct?"

"Yes," Sirius replied.

"Well, wouldn't you have told Pettigrew where they were?" Catherine asked. Sirius nodded. "So if you had been killed, he could have told Voldemort anyway and then you would have died for nothing." Sirius sat in silence for a moment, then scooted her from his lap and stood, walking to the balcony railing and bracing himself against it.

"I should have known Remus wasn't the traitor," he finally said. Catherine sighed. She rubbed her temples with her fingers momentarily and then got up and stood next to him at the railing.

"So are you telling me you should be all-knowing now as well?" she asked. Sirius glanced sharply at her. "You blaming yourself for every bad thing that's happened isn't going to change anything you know." He said nothing, just stared back out at the sea. "Remus was being secretive about his activities, someone was betraying James and Lily, someone close to them, and Pettigrew was never someone you would have suspected. Remus was a logical conclusion. Even Dumbledore had no idea who it was. In fact, Remus suspects that Dumbledore thought it might be you and that's why he tried to get James and Lily to make him their secret-keeper." Sirius turned and looked at her incredulously. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"He thought it was me?" Sirius finally whispered. Catherine shrugged.

"Remus thinks so, but we don't know for sure," she replied. She finally turned towards him. "What I'm telling you is that you cannot keep doing this. You cannot keep blaming yourself for every bad thing that's happened after you made one choice or another. I was serious earlier when I talked about playing the 'if' game. It won't change anything. You made the decisions you thought were the right ones at the time and everything that happened after was not in your control. Voldemort murdered James and Lily, not you. Daniel hurt my children, not you. You have to stop this Sirius. You'll go mad otherwise." Her voice had taken on a pleading quality at the end of her speech. Sirius turned towards her and looked at the concern on her face. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head as her arms went round his back. He silently thanked whoever or whatever had brought this woman back into his life.

They stood in silence for quite some time, watching the waves lap on the beach. Sirius finally turned to her and smiled.

"Shall I take you out for dinner this evening Ms. Powell?" he asked and she grinned.

"Why yes, Mr. Black, I think that would be quite enjoyable," she replied.

"Even if I have to put on Snape's face?" he questioned in concern.

"Even with Snape's face," she confirmed, putting a hand to his cheek. He leaned down and kissed her softly before stepping back and leading her inside.


	5. Daylight

**A/N - Hello all! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. The title comes from the Maroon 5 song and if you've never heard it, search out the lyrics because it is a perfect song for Catherine and Sirius' situation! It's my new favorite. :) Thanks for reading and the reviews! Keep them coming, they make my day! **

**Chapter 5**

**Daylight**

**18 July 1994**

When Catherine awoke the next morning, sunlight was streaming in through the balcony window. She stretched and yawned, turning her head toward the other side of the bed only to find it empty. There was a piece of paper folded on Sirius' pillow. Frowning, Catherine picked it up and opened it.

_Woke early and decided to check on Buckbeak. Will try to be back by mid-afternoon, but sometimes he is hard to find. Don't follow, no matter how late it gets. If I can't find him right away, I will just stay in my flat tonight and return in the morning. _

_Love, S_

Catherine's frown deepened as she read the last part of the note. It hadn't taken Sirius very long at all to find Buckbeak the day she had arrived in the wizarding village. And he'd told her that the hippogriff normally didn't wander very far. She wondered if there was something more going on.

They had indeed gone out for dinner the night before and Sirius had seemed all right. He was a bit pensive, but Catherine decided that was probably from everything they had been discussing that morning and afternoon. When they returned to the room after dinner, they had sat on the balcony for a while before Sirius claimed fatigue. Catherine was feeling quite emotionally drained herself, so they had both gone to bed. He had dropped off almost immediately and there had been no evidence of restlessness, at least that she had noticed.

Still frowning, she read the note again and then sighed heavily. She just hoped that he wasn't out in the forest wallowing in guilt once again and that he would indeed return quickly.

After she had showered and had a light breakfast from room service, Catherine had called home to check in. The children had all been excited to speak to her and when she had finally hung up, her heart ached a bit. She hadn't been away from them for more than a night in over five years and she really missed them. Her mother had sent Remus an owl when Catherine had informed her that she had arrived safely in Brazil and promised to send another letting him know that she had found Sirius and that he was all right. Catherine didn't give voice to any of her concerns over the phone to her mother. She was probably overreacting anyway.

She had then decided to leave the hotel for a bit, do some shopping and a little sight-seeing. She hadn't bought anything for the children yet and she wanted to be sure to come home with souvenirs for all of them. It was a beautiful day outside, as usual, and Catherine smiled as she walked down the street.

* * *

A few hours later, she returned to the hotel, hoping to find Sirius waiting for her, but the room was empty. Sighing, she sorted through all the treasures she had purchased that day. She giggled as she pulled a pair of men's shorts from a bag. She was determined to get Sirius into them before they left, if for no other reason than to have something to tease him about later. She laughed loudly when she thought about trying to talk him into wearing them while he looked like Snape. Although, if he did, she wasn't sure if she would be able to look at the dour potions master in the eye again. Perhaps not as Snape then.

Stowing the rest of her purchases into her suitcase, she pulled out the novel she had bought at a small shop and took it out onto the balcony with her. Settling down in one of the lounge chairs, she began to read, keeping an ear out for the door as she did so.

* * *

Hours later, Catherine blinked her eyes sleepily. She was still in the chair on her balcony, but the sun was much lower in the sky then she last remembered it. The book she had been reading had fallen to the floor, and her neck ached a bit from the uncomfortable position she had been in. She stood and nearly lost her balance at the wave of dizziness that overtook her. She closed her eyes and braced herself on the arm of the chair. When she had recovered, she looked down at her arms and saw that they were rather red.

"Bollocks," she muttered as she walked gingerly back inside her room. She stepped into the loo and looked in the mirror. Her shoulders and chest were very red, as were her arms and the front of her legs below the knee. Her face was better, just slightly pink. "Thank goodness I put on that hat," she muttered, looking at the definite demarcation line between white skin and sunburn where the skirt of her sundress had lain just above her knees. Pulling aside the strap of her dress, she winced as it scraped red skin. She sighed at her own stupidity of having fallen asleep on the balcony before she cast a sunblock charm on herself. She had only meant to get a bit of sun and then planned on putting the charm on while she waited for Sirius.

She searched through her bag in the loo, wishing she had thought to bring a few potions with her. Some of Snape's burn salve would have done wonders right about now. She winced again as the straps of her dress pulled on her shoulders. All she had was lotion, but she didn't think it would be very good for a burn this bad, given that it was perfumed. Catherine decided she would just have to go down to the gift shop in the hotel and see what kind of remedies they carried.

As she turned to walk back into the room, another wave of dizziness overtook her and she nearly lost her balance. She grabbed the door frame for support and made her way across the room by holding on to whatever furniture she could reach. She had a bottle of water sitting on the bedside table, but it was nearly gone. Drinking the rest of it, she realized she would need to buy water as well. She must be dehydrated, she hadn't drunk much of anything since breakfast and she had been out in the heat and sun all day. That would explain the dizziness.

The dress hurt where it pulled against her skin, but short of going downstairs half naked, there was nothing for it. She gingerly made her way to the door, wishing that she wasn't so far from the main floor.

Finally returning to her room after a rather arduous trip downstairs, Catherine sunk down onto the bed. Her head was swimming but she was still coherent enough to realize that this really wasn't a good thing. She knew that dizziness was a symptom of a severe sunburn, but it also went along with heat exhaustion and the decidedly more dangerous, heat stroke. She opened one of the bottles of water she had bought with shaky hands, drinking half the bottle in one go. She managed to stand long enough to pull off her dress and then lay back on the soft comforter of the bed.

She fumbled in the bag at her side, pulling out the sunburn soother she had found. She remembered that the clerk in the gift shop had looked at her in concern when Catherine had swayed at the counter while she paid for her items. She had waved off the offer of help and somehow managed to make it back to her room. She opened the lotion and spread it on the burned areas of her skin. It instantly cooled her and she sighed in relief, however the effect was short-lived.

Catherine lay on the bed, trying to ignore the flaming pain in her skin, and wondered again where Sirius was. It was now nearly dinnertime and he hadn't returned. His note had said that he would just stay at his flat if it got too late, but she didn't know what 'too late' meant. She hoped he would come back soon, as she was beginning to think that she might need a bit of help.

* * *

When she woke up, it was dark outside. She was still lying on top of the covers on the bed, but she was shivering, despite the heat she could feel rising from her chest and legs. She reached for the water bottle that lay next to her and managed to prop herself up enough to drink from it. She flopped back down and groaned as her head pounded in protest. Blearily, she looked at the clock next to the bed and was surprised to see that it was after 10:00. Catherine managed to slather more lotion over her chest and arms, but she was much too tired to sit up and do her legs. She pulled the side of the comforter over herself and closed her eyes once more.

* * *

**19 July 1994**

Sirius stood in his flat, watching the sun rise. He raked a hand through his hair and sighed loudly. Catherine was probably frantic by now, even though he had been sure to tell her that he might not be back until morning. He had needed some time to think about everything they had talked about the day before. When he was with her, he allowed himself to be comforted, allowed her to talk him out of his guilt and blame, allowed himself to need her and let himself think that they just might have a chance after all. He needed to be away from her for a bit to really think things through.

She had been hurt so much in her life, mostly by her bastard of an ex-husband. Sirius' jaw clenched as he thought about what the man had done. It was a good thing he had fled to the States. Otherwise, Sirius might have just had to hunt him down and give him a taste of his own medicine. But still, Sirius knew that he had hurt Catherine first. And no matter what she said and how she had shown him that she forgave him, he still felt guilty about what he had said and done, even if he felt like it was the right thing at the time.

He was being a right prat, he knew this, but he still hadn't been able to force himself to go back yesterday. He had tried to sleep last night, but he had been plagued by dreams, dreams of Wormtail laughing at him and James and Lily's disappointed faces, of Catherine's pleading eyes and his mother's contempt and hatred. They dreams had all swirled together into a mass of terror and gloom and he had awoken sweating and gasping for breath. He hadn't slept at all the rest of the night.

He wondered again how much of this had to do with the dementors. He had no idea if their effects lingered, even once one was no longer in contact with them, but it wouldn't surprise him if they did. He had spent twelve long years around the ruddy things, Padfoot the only thing keeping him from going completely mad.

He thought again that Catherine would be much better off without him. He had started to the post office to send a macaw with a letter for her four or five times, but something always stopped him. The truth was he loved her, more than anything, and he couldn't live without her. Besides, it wasn't something he could do to her in a letter anyway. He glanced down at the parchment again and read through his words that he knew would cause her heart to break. He sighed and ripped the parchment into tiny pieces, vanishing them from the table top when he was finished. As the sun rose completely over the horizon, Sirius took a drink from the flask in his pocket and then left his flat.

* * *

He strode down the hall of the hotel in a fair impression of Snape, only lacking the billowing robes. When he reached Catherine's door, he knocked quietly, realizing it was still rather early. There was no answer and so he knocked again, a bit louder this time. When there was still no answer, Sirius pulled his wand and sent a nonverbal 'alohomora' at the door. It clicked open quietly and he crept inside.

Catherine was lying on the bed asleep, rolled up in the comforter. He smiled as he sat down on the edge of the bed and smoothed a curl back from her face. His smile turned to a frown as he noticed the redness in her cheeks. He put the back of his hand to her forehead, but she didn't seem to have a fever. She shuddered in her sleep and the comforter slipped from her shoulder and Sirius saw that it was very red. He gently peeled the blanket back from her and gasped at the redness in her chest and arms. She moaned in her sleep and Sirius stroked her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him in confusion.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" she said, then gripped the comforter tighter around herself. "How did you get in here?"

"Cat, it's me Sirius," he said. "Remember, the polyjuice?" She looked at him in puzzlement for quite a while and then seemed to remember.

"Sirius?" she said tentatively.

"Morning love," he said, smiling at her. "What happened here?" he asked, running a finger lightly down her arm. She grimaced.

"Fell asleep, in the sun," she managed. He frowned at her.

"Are you all right?" he asked in concern.

"Hmm?" she said, her eyes closing again.

"Cat," Sirius said worriedly. "Cat, wake up." Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, then closed again. "Cat, sweetheart, come on, wake up." She opened her eyes once more and looked at him in confusion.

"Severus?" she asked, as if surprised that he were there.

"Damn," Sirius muttered under his breath, looking around the room for water. He saw the bottle lying next to her on the bed, but it was nearly empty. "Here love, sit up and have some water," he coaxed, but Catherine shook her head.

"Tired," she said. "Need sleep."

"No, you need to stay awake, come on," he said more forcefully and slid a hand behind her back and pulling her up until she was sitting.

"Ohh," she groaned, bringing a hand to her head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Dizzy," she said, leaning against him for support.

"Bloody hell," he swore. Once, when they were small, his parents had taken him and Regulus on a rare holiday to the south of France. Normally, they were taken care of by one of the house-elves at home, but for this trip his parents had left them in the company of a nanny, Rosalina, who was not too proficient with her sunblock charms. Given the heat and the scorching sun, Sirius had spent most of his time swimming in the sea, diving under the water and searching for shells and fish, a spell cast on his eyes so he could open them comfortably in the salt water. But Regulus was much more timid and had sat playing in the sand the entire day, while the nanny had sat in the shade of an umbrella, reading tabloid magazines and trashy novels. By the time Rosalina had dragged them back to the villa they were staying in, Regulus' skin had been starting to redden.

His parents had been gone at some dinner somewhere and Sirius and Regulus were left to their own devices in their room after the nanny had given them dinner and told them to stay put. Sirius could still remember how confused and dizzy Regulus had gotten and how scared Sirius himself had been. His little brother had fallen asleep very early and slept for a long time, while Sirius watched late into the night. No matter what he did, Sirius couldn't wake him. Finally realizing that there was something terribly wrong, Sirius had risked his mother's wrath and tiptoed into his parent's bedroom, rousing his father to come and look at Regulus. Orion Black had taken one look at his younger son and bellowed for his wife.

Walburga Black was not what anyone would call kind, nor did she have much to do with her children, except to punish them when they misbehaved. So the look of fear on her face when she saw Regulus was not one that Sirius had expected to see. It made him all the more terrified.

Sun poisoning was what they had called it, although Sirius knew that muggles had a different name for it. If it were bad enough though, it could cause brain damage or even death. Once she had shaken off her shock, his mother had waved her wand over Regulus, her eyes closing in relief as she got the temperature reading.

"Orion, run him a cold bath," she had ordered, then waved her wand again and stripped Regulus of his pajamas. He lay shivering in just his pants while Walburga had conjured a glass of water and somehow coaxed him awake and gotten him to drink it. She had rounded on Sirius then.

"What did your brother do all day?" she demanded.

"Played in the sand," Sirius answered. "I tried to get him to come in the water with me, but he wouldn't. He was too scared." Walburga's lips had tightened into a thin line.

"Was he under the umbrella?" she asked.

"No Mother," Sirius replied. "Rosalina didn't want to be so close to the water and Regulus wanted a moat around his castle." Orion swept back into the room and walked to his son's bedside, picking him up as gingerly as he could. Regulus still whimpered when his father's rough sleeves rubbed against his reddened skin.

"Keep him in the bath for at least 20 minutes," Walburga ordered and Orion nodded as he left the room. Walburga waved her wand over the bed, changing the sheets to what looked to Sirius like soft flannel. Then she turned back to Sirius. "Go and get me that miserable excuse for a nanny," she hissed and Sirius swallowed visibly before obeying his mother's command.

His heart was pounding in his chest as he entered Rosalina's room. He had seen his mother in rages before and the results were never good. He shook the nanny in her bed until she finally snuffled awake.

"Sirius?" she asked blearily as she focused on his face. "What is it?"

"Mother wants to see you," Sirius whispered and Rosalina's eyes grew wide.

"What's happened?" she asked shakily and Sirius looked away, unable to meet her gaze.

"Reg is sick," he finally managed. "Too much sun."

"Oh no," Rosalina said, jumping from her bed, concerned for her young charge. She raced down the hall to the boys' bedroom and stopped short in front of Walburga. "Regulus, is he all right?"

"He will be, no thanks to you," Walburga snapped and Sirius tried to slink out the door. He did not want to be a witness to whatever his mother planned to do. "Sirius, you will stay," she commanded. "It is time you learned how we punish employees who cannot fulfill their job requirements."

"No, Madame Black, please, I am sorry, I," but Rosalina's apologies were cut off as she fell to the floor writhing in pain. Sirius looked up at his mother, who he hadn't even heard utter the curse. Her eyes gleamed maniacally and she had a slight grin on her face. Sirius shuddered and looked back at the woman on the floor, her mouth opened in a scream, but no sound issuing forth. His mother must have put a silencing charm on her as well.

"No need to disturb your brother," his mother said noticing his look of confusion. Sirius was fascinated that she was still able to hold the curse while she spoke to him. Finally she lifted it and Rosalina drew in a heaving breath. Sirius could tell she was panting by the movement of her body, but with the silencing charm, he couldn't hear her. Before she could recover, his mother cursed the woman once more and this time when she lifted it, Rosalina did not move. Walburga looked at her in disgust as Orion came back into the room carrying Regulus.

His brother was wrapped in a soft nightshirt, which Orion had obviously transfigured from something else. His eyes were closed, but opened when Orion laid him gently in his bed. Sirius moved to his side, blocking his brother's view of the woman on the floor.

"Get rid of that filth," he heard Walburga mutter and then she too was at Regulus' side. Sirius turned just enough to see his father levitate the unconscious, or maybe dead, Sirius wasn't sure, body of Rosalina. He guided her out of the room and closed the door behind him. Sirius knew they would never see her again. He shuddered and drew his brother's attention.

"Siri?" Regulus said in concern. Sirius turned back and smiled at his little brother.

"Yeah, Reg," he said. "Feel better?" Regulus shrugged a shoulder and then grimaced. His mother drew a hand gently across his brow. Sirius startled at the kindness of his mother's gesture and stared wide-eyed at her. Walburga seemed not to notice as she continued to look in concern at her younger son. Sirius shook himself from his stupor as his father returned to the room.

"Potions Walburga," his father said, drawing a few vials from the pocket of his dressing gown. His mother took them and helped Regulus sit up and drink each one. "Get back to bed Sirius," he instructed and Sirius looked back at Regulus.

"Night Reg," Sirius said.

"Night Siri," Regulus whispered, his eyes already closing. Sirius crossed the room and climbed into his bed, his father watching. His father scrutinized him carefully and Sirius realized what he was looking for.

"I'm all right Father," he assured Orion. "I was underwater most of the day." Orion nodded once, then turned back to his younger son as Sirius settled himself into bed. The last thing he saw before he drifted off to sleep was his father place a hand on his mother's shoulder as she sat at Regulus' bedside and his mother reach up and cover it with her own. It was the first and last time he had seen any affection between the two of them. When he had awoken the next morning, his parents were gone, Regulus snoring quietly in his bed. He would have suspected that he had dreamed the entire thing, had it not been for Kreacher entering the room a moment later with breakfast and more potions for Regulus.

Sirius shook himself from his reverie and looked down at Catherine as she leaned against him. Her eyes were closed again. He waved his wand over her and saw that her temperature was only slightly elevated. Sighing in relief, he laid her gently back down on the bed, then went to the loo and ran her a cool bath. When the tub was full, he came back into the bedroom and shook her gently awake.

"Come on love, time for a bath," he said as she opened her eyes.

"Too tired," she mumbled, but Sirius wouldn't give up.

"Cat, you're sick, you need to get into the bath and we need to get more water into you," he explained, trying to get her to stand. When she refused, he simply picked her up and carried her into the bathroom himself. She protested weakly, but he lowered her into the tub, knickers and all. As soon as the cold water touched her body, she squealed and lurched in his arms. He lost his balance and nearly dropped her, but managed to simply plop her rather unceremoniously into the tub.

"Severus Snape, what in the bloody hell are you doing?" she demanded when she was fully submerged. She covered her bare chest with her arms. "Get the hell out of my room! How did you get in here?"

"Cat, it's me, Sirius," he said in exasperation. Damn polyjuice anyway. She eyed him warily, still covering the top half of herself. He sighed. "The last thing I said to you in the park was that I would never fail you again." She visibly relaxed at that, although she kept her arms where they were. He chuckled in spite of everything and took her hand in his, kissing the back of it.

"At least you're awake now," he said and she glared at him.

"Let me out of here, it's freezing," she complained. But he put a hand up and stopped her from trying to climb out.

"No love, you have to sit in here for at least twenty minutes," he said.

"Twenty minutes!" she exclaimed. "Are you daft?"

"Listen to me Cat," he said, his voice turning grave. "Do you remember what happened?" Her brow furrowed as she went over the events of the previous day.

"I was on the balcony reading, waiting for you to come back and I guess I must have fallen asleep," she said. "When I woke up it was nearly dinnertime and I had a pretty nasty sunburn. I went downstairs and got some water and some lotion and then I guess I fell asleep again. I don't remember much after that. What time is it?"

"Almost 8:00," he said.

"Oh, then I guess I didn't sleep too long," she replied.

"Cat, it's 8:00 in the morning," he explained. She looked at him wide-eyed.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded. He looked at her in shock, not having expected that.

"I left you a note," he protested weakly.

"It certainly doesn't take all day and night to find Buckbeak," she said flatly. He sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. "Give me that towel," she said, pointing to one of the towels on the rack.

"No," he said. "I told you, you can't get out yet."

"I'm not going to get out, but I refuse to sit here half-naked when I'm this angry with you," she snapped. He sighed again and handed her the towel. Then he got up and retrieved the water bottle from the bedroom, filling it with conjured water from his wand. When he returned, she had managed to lay the towel over her chest without interfering with the sunburn.

"It's not as good as real water, but it will do until I can get you some more," he explained. She took the bottle and sipped it, then made a face. But she continued to drink it all the same. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Catherine huffed in annoyance.

"I believe I asked you a question," she reminded him.

"I just needed…some time," he finally said, not looking at her.

"Time to blame yourself some more, you mean," she retorted. He shrugged. She stared at him for a few seconds. "Were you going to leave me again?" she asked quietly.

"Thought about it," he admitted. She drew in a breath and when he looked at her, he could see she was on the verge of tears. He got down on his knees next to the tub. "But I won't," he said and she looked up at him. "I need you too much, Merlin help me. I still think you would be better off without me, but I can't leave you. I'm too weak." She put a hand to his cheek.

"You know, this would be a much better confession if you were wearing your own face," she said. He snorted and then she giggled and soon they were both laughing. He leaned in to kiss her, but stopped when she flinched.

"Sorry, forgot," he said ruefully.

"Can I get out now?" she asked. "Please, I'm freezing." He waved his wand over her again and saw that her temperature was nearly back to normal.

"All right," he agreed. He reached down and helped her stand, while she still clutched the towel in front of her. He pulled down a dry one from the rack and held it out to her. She swayed a bit and he grabbed her arms to steady her.

"Can you, er," she trailed off. He looked at her in bewilderment. She huffed in frustration. "Look, I know it's really you and all that, but I just feel…odd, you looking like Snape and seeing me naked." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes. He chuckled and set the towel on the closed toilet lid.

"I'll just wait out here, shall I?" he asked. She nodded and he left the loo, still chuckling to himself. He waited outside the door, in case she needed help. She came out a few minutes later in one of the hotel dressing gowns. Well not exactly in it, she had wrapped it around herself and tied it just under her chest, her arms and shoulders bare. She had also tried to keep it open on the bottom, so it didn't brush against her legs. It didn't look very comfortable or stable.

"Anything on my shoulders and arms hurts," she explained.

"And you forgot you were a witch because?" he trailed off and she looked at him in confusion. He shook his head and waved his wand at her, transfiguring the dressing gown into a strapless cover-up of sorts. The top edge sat just below her sunburn line while still covering her fully. The bottom hem hit a few inches above her knees. She looked at him sheepishly and sank down onto the bed.

"I guess I'm not fully with it yet," she admitted.

"When's the last time you ate?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Lunch yesterday, I guess," she replied. He sighed in exasperation and glanced at his watch.

"The polyjuice is about to wear off," he told her. "Do you want me to take more and go out and get you something or let it go and order room service?"

"Room service," she said immediately and he nodded, putting in an order for a light breakfast of mostly fruit and plenty of bottled water." Catherine scooted back against the headboard of the bed and began to tuck her legs under her, then winced as she remembered the sunburn.

"Can you hand me that lotion there?" she asked, pointing to the small tube on the bedside table. Sirius picked it up and looked at it dubiously.

"What's this?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Muggle sunburn remedy," she said, holding out her hand for it.

"Does it work?" he inquired. She shrugged.

"A bit, but it doesn't last long," she admitted. When Sirius didn't answer, she looked up and saw him rippling back into himself. "I will never get used to that," she said shaking her head.

"What?" he asked.

"Watching you change from Snape back to yourself and vice versa," she answered. "It's disgusting actually." She shuddered a bit as she finished applying the lotion.

"I can pop back to the village, get you some potions," he said as he watched her.

"That would involve you changing your appearance once again, so thank you, but no," she said, patting the bed next to her. He sat down gingerly beside her, careful not to touch her.

"Sirius, I'm not going to break," she said in frustration.

"I just don't want to hurt you," he protested. She shook her head and picked up his arm, then leaned into his side and put the arm around her waist.

"Avoid my arms and legs and you'll be fine," she said, looking up at him. When he didn't lean down and kiss her, she rolled her eyes and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him towards her. He pulled away from her.

"But, you're hurt," he objected.

"Sirius, I've got a sunburn, there's nothing wrong with my lips," she said dryly and he chuckled, then lowered his head once again and kissed her slowly and languidly. She was breathless when he pulled away. She groaned a moment later as the effects of the lotion seemed to wear off. She could feel the heat radiating from her body and apparently so could Sirius as he raised his wand and cast a cooling charm on her. Catherine sighed in relief.

"Let me go back to the village," he said. "I'll just get the potions you need and come right back."

"No," she said shaking her head and leaning her head on his chest. "I don't want you turning back into Snape and I don't think you should be popping in and out like that. People are going to start to wonder what you're doing."

"So?" he said, clearing not understanding her concern.

"So, you are trying to keep a low profile, yes?" she asked and he nodded. "Well, going in and out of the village all the time won't help with that."

"I suppose you're right," he agreed. "But I hate to see you suffering like this." He ran a finger gently down her cheek.

"I'll be fine," she insisted then winced as she shifted next to him.

"Fine, right," he said in exasperation. Just then there was a knock at the door and Sirius got up to answer it. The server came in with the room service trolley and just as he was about to leave, Catherine remembered something.

"Wait," she called and the man must have known some English for her turned around and looked at her expectantly, Sirius looking on in confusion. Thankfully, the server knew more English than she thought, for it didn't take her long to get across what she was looking for. He nodded and assured her he would return quickly.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked once the man had left. Catherine took a drink from a bottle of water before she answered.

"When I was a little girl, I took a holiday with my grandparents one summer," she replied. "I got horribly sunburned at the beach one day. I could feel the heat radiating off of my skin, it was so painful. My grandmother bought vinegar and put it in my bath and sponged in on my skin. It cools you off quite a bit actually. It doesn't smell all that great, but if it works well enough that it keeps you here with me, it will be worth it."

"So that's what the waiter is bringing back for you?" Sirius asked and she nodded. "Well, you should eat while we're waiting." Catherine picked up the plate of fruit and sat down on the bed once again. Sirius watched her as she ate, making sure she was drinking plenty of water. A few minutes later, the waiter knocked on the door once again and handed Sirius a container of vinegar. Sirius gave him a generous tip and thanked him for his help.

Once Catherine had finished her breakfast, she took the jug from him and started for the loo.

"Need any help?" Sirius asked and she glanced back at him over her shoulder.

"Since it is just my front, I think I can manage," she said with a smirk. Sirius stuck his lip out in a pout and she laughed at his expression as she closed the door behind her. When she emerged a bit later, she was smiling.

"Much cooler," she announced. "Less painful too." Sirius wrinkled his nose as she got close to him.

"You're right love, you do stink," he said and she punched him lightly in the arm. She sat on the edge of the bed and scooted herself back against the headboard.

"Well, if I smell so badly, I suppose I'll just have to sit here all by myself then," she sighed. Sirius stood at the end of the bed and watched her, his arms crossed in front of him. She drew one leg up in front of her. "It's so lonely over here though." She pouted at him and ran a hand lightly over the spot next to her. He shook his head, then walked to the other side of the bed and sat down next to her. She smiled and leaned into him, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Rest, love," he said quietly, kissing the top of her head and wrapping an arm around her back. Moments later, she was asleep.

* * *

**23 July 1994**

A few days later, the two of them sat entwined on one of the lounge chairs on the balcony watching the sun set. Catherine's sunburn had been fully healed a couple of days before when she had finally let Sirius go back to the village for potions. He had spent the rest of the time with her, finally allowing her to take hairs from an unsuspecting muggle and turning into him instead of Snape, whenever they had left the room. She had even convinced him to wear the shorts one day, something she still laughed about whenever she thought of it. They'd had so much fun and Sirius had seemed so much more relaxed, that Catherine was able to push the thought of leaving to the back of her mind.

Now, however, she couldn't ignore it any longer, as her plane left the following day. She sighed and turned her head into Sirius' neck, bringing a hand to his shoulder. He rubbed her back in response and squeezed her a bit tighter.

"How am I going to leave you?" she whispered, catch in her voice. He kissed the top of her head.

"How am I going to let you go?" he responded and she sniffled a little.

"Are you sure that you won't come back with me?" she asked, sitting up a bit and looking at him. "Just for a little while?" He rested his forehead against hers.

"You know that I can't," he said and she sighed.

"I know," she replied. "It's just so bloody unfair. Stupid little traitorous rat," she spat. Sirius kissed her temple, trying to keep his anger in check. He wouldn't ruin their last night together thinking about Peter. He would have plenty of time for that once Catherine had gone.

"Promise me that you'll keep an eye on Remus and Harry for me," he said instead.

"You know I will," she replied. "Although Harry will have to wait until school starts again." Sirius frowned. "What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know, I just got the impression that he's not all that happy with his relatives," Sirius said. "He agreed so readily to live with me when I offered, someone he didn't even know. And then in his letter, he didn't even mention them much at all. You'd think he'd say at least something about his family." Catherine pursed her lips.

"Remus mentioned something along those same lines last year," she said. "He thought something might be wrong there. And he told me that Lily's sister hated magic."

"Yes, she did," Sirius agreed. "She didn't come to Lily and James' wedding because of it. Although from what James said, it seems her husband was worse. Prongs only met him once but told me what a huge tosser he was. And once we were done with school, I know that Lily had very little to do with her sister. Her parents, they were lovely, but Petunia was a grumpy, old prune." Catherine chuckled.

"What happened to her parents?" Catherine asked.

"Killed in a car crash, shortly after their wedding," Sirius replied. "Lily was devastated. James' parents were gone by then as well. But we made our own family." He smiled weakly remembering the past. Catherine took his hand and squeezed it. "Anyway, I worry about Harry being there. Petunia used to call Lily a freak all the time because she was a witch. I just hope motherhood has softened her a bit."

"Well, I can't say anything about his relatives, but I know Harry has wonderful friends," Catherine remarked and Sirius smiled.

"Yes, they did see rather fond of him," he agreed. "Very protective too."

"All the same, I'll keep an eye on him once I'm back at Hogwarts," Catherine said. They sat in silence for a while, watching until the sun fully disappeared behind the horizon. When it was nearly fully dark, Sirius turned and kissed her softly.

"Do you want to get dinner?" he asked, but Catherine shook her head.

"I'm not really hungry," she said, looking at him with smoldering eyes.

"Good," he responded, kissing her hungrily and then picking her up and carrying her back inside the room.

* * *

**24 July 1994**

Catherine looked out the window of the airplane and saw the landscape of London come into view. She leaned her head against the window and sighed. Leaving Brazil was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. If it hadn't been for the children, she didn't doubt that she just would have stayed.

She and Sirius had said good-bye early that morning. She refused to let him come to the airport with her, as he would have had to go in disguise, and she wanted her last memory of him to be him looking like himself. He had argued with her, wanting to see her safely to the plane, but she had finally convinced him that she would be fine. He'd apparated directly from her hotel room, tears in his eyes as he left. Catherine had lain down in the bed and wept once he was gone, until she had been forced to get up and pack her things to leave.

They would write, of course, she knew that. But letters to and from Brazil took quite a bit of time and they were nowhere near the same as seeing him, in any case. She cursed Pettigrew again in her head as the plane lightly touched down on the runway.

They reached the gate and Catherine gathered her bag, grateful that she had shrunk her suitcase so as not to have to wait at baggage claim. All she wanted now was to find a taxi and go home and not let go of her children for hours. As she waited for the passengers in front of her to disembark, she realized just how much she had missed them.

She made it through customs rather quickly, thankfully, and when she exited back into the airport she was more than surprised to see her mother and the children standing and waiting for her. Miranda flew into her arms and she managed to gather Rory and Ellie to her as well somehow.

"Oh, I missed you all so very much," she said, her voice choking up. She kissed all three of them as many times as they would let her and then hugged them all again. Finally, she set Miranda down on her feet and then greeted her mother. "Thank you Mum," she whispered, hugging her mother tightly. Jane pulled back from her and patted Catherine's cheek with a smile. She said nothing, but Catherine knew they would talk later, once the children were in bed.

"Did you have fun on your holiday Mummy?" Miranda asked, taking her mother's hand and skipping beside her as they walked to the car.

"Yes, I did," Catherine replied, squeezing the little girl's hand. "And what about the three of you? Did you have a good week with Grandma?" They all started chattering at once and Catherine smiled at the cacophony of sound. She had missed them.

* * *

Later that evening, the children in bed, Catherine and her mother sat at the kitchen table with glasses of wine, Catherine relating the events of the week. Jane listened attentively, hearing just what her daughter wasn't saying.

"You're worried, aren't you?" she asked and Catherine looked up at her in surprise.

"I don't know why I'm so astonished every time you read my mind," Catherine said. "You've been doing it for 30 years now." Jane chuckled. "But yes, I am," Catherine admitted with a sigh. "It was easy to convince him about us while I was there. At least after he got over his initial self-loathing trip. But now that I've gone," she trailed off shaking her head. "I'm afraid that the longer he stays away, the easier it is going to be for him to convince himself that I am better off without him." Jane took her daughter's hand across the table.

"What are the chances do you think?" she asked. "Of finding this Pettigrew person?"

"The same as finding a needle in a haystack," Catherine sighed. "He's a wizard first off, which increases the difficulty right away. But he can turn into a rat. A normal, everyday rat. He lived with a family of nine witches and wizards for twelve years and they were none the wiser for it. He could hide anywhere. Not to mention how extremely motivated he is to stay free." She rubbed her eyes tiredly. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and while she did drift off on the plane for a bit, she was still exhausted.

"Perhaps you need to go at it from a different angle then," her mother mused, taking a sip of her wine.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"Well, if you don't think you can find him, then maybe you need to convince someone in authority that Sirius is telling the truth," Jane said.

"Well, I know that Professor Dumbledore believes him," Catherine replied. "The problem is that the Minister of Magic does not and will not even consider listening to any evidence to the contrary. He's more concerned about his reputation than being sure that an innocent man's name is cleared. The politics of the situation are very difficult."

"When are politics ever easy?" her mother quipped and Catherine snorted.

"Well, I'm meeting with Poppy next week about the new school year and I do intend to try and speak with the headmaster while I'm there," Catherine replied. She yawned widely and put her chin in her hand.

"Go on up to bed, dear," her mother said, patting her arm. "I'll take care of these dishes."

"All right Mum," Catherine agreed. She stood and kissed her mother's cheek and then went to her room. She was asleep nearly as soon as her head hit the pillow, dreams of Sirius filling her mind.

* * *

**A/N2 - No idea where the little story about Regulus and Sirius came from, but I really liked it once I was finished, so in it stayed. And you really can use vinegar to help with a sunburn. I did get horribly sunburned at the beach once when I was visiting my grandparents in Florida (although I was an adult, not a little girl) and my grandma did make me sponge myself down with vinegar and yes, it does stink, but it works too. :)**


	6. Queries and Quidditch

**A/N - Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this next chapter, we're heading into the GOF timeline now. We will not be seeing Sirius as often for a bit, he is on the run after all. He will show up from time to time, but the story will concentrate mostly on Catherine as we get through GOF. I hope that you are still liking the story. You can always review and let me know for sure! Until then, thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 6**

**Queries and Quidditch**

**1 August 1994**

Catherine walked through the halls of Hogwarts, heading to the headmaster's office. She had met with Poppy for the last hour, discussing schedules and N.E.W.T.S. Despite the short break she had taken from her studies to figure out the Sirius situation, Catherine was now once again fully entrenched in her independent study, hoping to take her N.E.W.T.S. as early as the end of the coming school year. Poppy had also informed her of the tri-wizard tournament that was to take place beginning in November, something that the medi-witch was rather unhappy about.

"Honestly, I don't know what Albus is thinking, allowing this to happen. They're just children!" she had exclaimed, then continued to mutter under her breath as Catherine had left the office.

Catherine approached the gargoyle statue, opening her mouth to give the password she had gotten from Poppy when the stairs came to life. Catherine startled a bit and looked up to see Severus Snape descending the stairs above her. Her heart leapt into her throat and she had to remind herself that this was the _actual_ Severus Snape, not Sirius under polyjuice.

"Ms. Powell," he acknowledged when he reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Severus," she returned, holding back a grin when she saw his eyebrow rise. "I trust you have been having an enjoyable holiday." He stared at her for a moment, clearly taken aback by her familiarity and Catherine had to struggle to hold in a giggle. She kept imagining Sirius waggling Severus' eyebrows or grinning widely. She finally had to cover her mouth with her hand, trying to conceal a snort as a cough. "Excuse me," she said, not able to hold back a grin. Severus' eyes narrowed, clearly trying to figure out what she found so funny. After a moment, he cleared his throat.

"It has been adequate," Severus replied.

"Lovely," Catherine said. "Well, I must visit with the headmaster. I suppose I'll see you in September." He nodded. "Good-bye Severus."

"Good day, Ms-, Catherine," he finally said. Catherine waved and hurried up the moving stairs, knocking on Dumbledore's door while still stifling her laughter.

"Enter," she heard him call and she stepped inside.

"Ah, Catherine, to what do I owe this most unexpected pleasure?" he greeted her with a smile and she couldn't help but grin widely, still amused by her conversation with Severus. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily and Catherine lost what was left of her composure. She began to laugh, bringing a hand to her mouth to try and cover it, but it was no use. Dumbledore watched her in amusement until she finally managed to calm herself.

"I'm sorry Professor," she said, still smiling. "I met Severus on the stairs and well, never mind."

"I must say that I never would have suspected that Severus could invoke such a reaction, however, I am glad of it all the same," he replied.

"Oh, it wasn't him exactly," Catherine said, then glanced at all the portraits on the walls, some clearly not amused with her behavior. There were a few stern looks, some glares, but quite a few chuckles and smiles as well. Still, their presence reminded her that she and Dumbledore were very much not alone, even in the confines of his office.

"I would love to tell you all about it if you have some time," Catherine finally said.

"Of course," Dumbledore replied, gesturing to a comfortable looking armchair in front of his desk.

"Actually Professor, I was wondering if you would fancy a walk around the grounds," she suggested. "It is such a lovely day."

"I will agree on one condition," Dumbledore said, his face serious, but his eyes twinkling.

"And what's that?" Catherine asked.

"As I am your professor no longer, you simply must call me Albus," he replied, smiling now.

"I think that could be arranged," Catherine said with a nod and Albus came around his desk and offered her his arm.

"Then let us be on our way," he said genially and the two made their way from his office, outside to the grounds. They chatted about inconsequential matters until they reached the edge of the lake. Albus led her to a large flat stone and they both sat down upon it. He then waved his hand around the two of them and looked at her expectantly.

"Now, I assume there is something you would like to discuss with me in private," he said and she nodded. "Then I assure you that no one can overhear us now." Catherine took a deep breath.

"I've seen Sirius," she said and the headmaster simply smiled.

"I suspected as much," he replied. "And how is he?"

"As well as can be expected for an innocent man on the run," Catherine said, a bit more angrily than she had intended. "I'm sorry."

"Do not be," he said gravely. "It is indeed a grievous error. One that I am ashamed to have been a part of."

"Well, from everything I understand, it would have been very difficult to believe otherwise," Catherine admitted.

"Perhaps," Albus said. "But I am sure that you did not come to discuss decisions made in the past."

"No, I didn't," Catherine said. "Isn't there anything that can be done, short of capturing Pettigrew?" Dumbledore sighed.

"Unfortunately, my dear, the current powers that be want nothing to do with the fact that a mistake could have been made which kept an innocent man in prison for twelve years," he said, sadness in his eyes. "Nor do they wish to admit that the actual murderer might still be on the loose."

"You've spoken to the Minister then," Catherine said resignedly.

"Unfortunately, yes," Albus confirmed. "While Cornelius relies on me in many ways, he does not appreciate being told that he is running the government anything less than spectacularly. We may find allies among some of the Aurors, perhaps even Scrimgeour himself, although we would have to tread very lightly there. Rufus is nothing if not extremely hard on those he considers dark wizards. Still, I like to think that he would not want such an injustice to continue. I shall have to think on it. However, even if we can get him on our side, I fear that Cornelius will not listen, even to him."

Catherine sighed and looked out over the lake. She remembered the few times she and Sirius had snuck out here under disillusionment charms while they were still in school. Things had been so simple then. She wished they could be so again.

"I don't want to put Sirius in needless danger," she finally said. "If you don't think now is the right time to approach Scrimgeour, then we should wait."

"Do not fret my dear," Albus said. "There may be a way to get him back into the country. Hopefully sooner rather than later." He looked across the lake himself as the giant squid surfaced. "It will take some investigation and work on my part, first, however." Catherine looked up at him, not wanting to allow the hope to surface, but unable to stop it completely.

"If there is anything that you think you can do," she said, pausing to swallow over the very large lump in her throat. "I can't tell you how," she trailed off, her emotions getting the better of her. Dumbledore patted her hand.

"I know it is difficult," he said. "And I promise you that I will do everything in my power to help Sirius."

"Thank you sir," she managed to reply.

"Now, perhaps something amusing to cheer us up," he said. "For example, what you found so entertaining about your encounter with Severus." Catherine giggled in spite of her sadness and found herself telling the headmaster all about Sirius' disguise. By the end of the story, Dumbledore was chuckling quite loudly and Catherine had tears of mirth running down her face.

"Ah, Catherine, I do thank you for brightening an old man's day," he said, giving her another pat on the hand. "I shall never look at Severus in quite the same way." Catherine laughed again and then managed to compose herself.

"Well, it is getting late, I should be getting home," she said as she rose from the rock. Dumbledore waved a hand again, cancelling whatever spell he had cast and offered his arm once more.

"Do be sure to say hello to your children for me and give your lovely mother my best as well," he said as they reached the steps of his office, the gargoyle instantly springing to life in his presence.

"Thank you sir, I will," Catherine replied.

"Albus," he admonished gently.

"Albus," she repeated, blushing slightly.

"Good day Catherine," he said with a nod and stepped onto the stairs.

"Good bye Albus," she said, then turned and walked back to the hospital wing to floo home.

* * *

**25 August 1994**

Rory sat at the kitchen table, his chin in his hands, glum expression on his face. His right leg swung, the toe of his trainer scuffing on the kitchen floor. Catherine looked at him with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. He had been moping about for the last week due to the Quidditch World Cup.

Owen and Ethan had told him all about it during the match he had gone to with them in July and Rory had his heart set on going. Ian had promised to try and get tickets but reminded the boys that they were both very expensive and very hard to get, especially so close to the match. In the end, he hadn't been able to manage it and Rory had been despondent ever since.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Catherine said for what seemed like the millionth time. "But going over to Owen's will be fun won't it?" Myra, experiencing the same kind of disappointment from her own sons, had organized an outdoor picnic for all of their friends. Even Sean and Elena and their children were coming in from Spain and Tess and Will had been invited as well. The Cauldwell's had set up tents outside like they would have stayed in for the cup and everyone had been invited to spend the night. Ian had enhanced the wireless to project as if they were actually in the stadium and had purchased plenty of Zonko's fireworks for a celebration once the match was over.

"I guess, but I wish we could at least watch it on the telly," Rory complained.

"I know, but just think, maybe you can actually play a game yourself," Catherine reminded him. "There should be more than enough people there." Rory's eyes lit up at this. Normally only playing with Owen or maybe Ethan and Will if the older boy's friend was visiting while Rory was there, Rory felt sure they could convince some of the adults to join them. Maybe they could even get Tess and Ellie on brooms for a bit. At his wide grin, Catherine smiled.

"Go on now and make sure you have everything you need," she said ruffling his hair fondly. "We'll be leaving in just a few minutes." Rory got up and raced up to his room, Catherine shaking her head behind him. She turned back to the counter and the pies she had been wrapping up. Her mother had insisted on supplying the puddings after receiving an invitation to the party herself. It had been a mad scene of flour and sugar for the last four days, but the cakes, pies and cookies were finally all ready to go. Catherine finished wrapping them, then shrunk everything down and put them into a small box. So much easier than the multiple trips they would have had to make through the floo otherwise.

"All finished then?" she heard her mother ask, as the older woman came into the kitchen.

"Yes, just," Catherine said, turning with the one cake box in her hand. Her mother started for a moment before remembering the shrinking spell and then chuckled. "Are the girls ready?"

"Miranda is, but Ellie seems to be having difficulty deciding what to wear," Jane replied, a small smirk on her face. Catherine frowned. That didn't sound like Ellie.

"Deciding what to wear?" Catherine repeated. "Whatever for?" Jane shrugged.

"I can't be sure of course, but it seems our Ellie may have noticed that boys are, well, boys," Jane said. Catherine looked at her in confusion for a few moments before sinking down into one of the kitchen chairs.

"But, but," she sputtered. "She's _twelve_!" Jane chuckled and sat down beside her daughter.

"Oh Catherine, how old were you when you decided you had a crush on Billy Jensen from down the street?" her mother asked. Catherine opened her mouth to retort, then closed it again.

"Fine, I was eleven," she said resignedly. It had been the summer before she left for Hogwarts, before she had found out she was a witch actually. It didn't amount to anything more than Catherine staring at the slightly older boy whenever she saw him. That and the one time he had spoken to her, she had stuttered out a reply, turned bright red and run home. "Do you know who it is then?"

"Oh, I don't think she has any one person in mind, actually," her mother said. "It's more the idea of boys." Catherine groaned and put her face in her hands. Her mother patted her shoulder. "Don't worry too much dear. Ellie is very much like you. I don't think there will be a revolving door of boys. I think she'll find the one person that she's meant for and stick with it."

"I'm not sure if that makes me feel any better," Catherine said, frowning at the thought of her 12 year-old daughter becoming serious with anyone. Jane laughed aloud.

"Well I'm not marrying her off just yet, don't worry," her mother said.

"Do you think I should go up and talk to her?" Catherine asked, twisting a curl around her fingers.

"Not if you're going to act this nervous," Jane said with a smile, gently removing Catherine's hand from her hair. "Your children know you almost as well as I do." She smirked. Catherine glared at her.

"You're rather enjoying this aren't you?" she demanded.

"A bit," the older woman admitted, then laughed again. Catherine huffed, crossing her arms in front of her. "Oh, don't be like that, you know that your grandmother felt the same way when it was you in this situation." Catherine allowed a half-smile to escape.

"I suppose I better go up and check on her then," Catherine said sighing. "Rory will go spare if we're late." Catherine rose from the table and climbed the stairs, walking down the hall to her daughter's room. She knocked lightly and then opened the door a crack, gasping at the sight in front of her. It looked as if Ellie had taken every single item of clothing she owned, with the exception of her Hogwarts uniforms, out of her wardrobe and dresser and strewn them over the bed and floor. The girl in question was sitting in the middle of her bed, surrounded by clothes, her faced hidden in her drawn up knees. She was still wearing her pajamas.

"What on earth happened in here?" Catherine exclaimed. Ellie raised her head and Catherine was shocked to see tears on her cheeks. "Sweetheart?" she said as she sat down and drew her daughter into her arms. Ellie wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"I don't…have…anything…to wear," she wailed and began to sob. Catherine was shocked into silence, simply rocking her daughter and rubbing her back. After a few minutes, Ellie's sobs subsided into soft hiccupping breaths. Catherine glanced at the clock and saw that they were supposed to be at the McKenzie's in five minutes. There was no way Ellie would be ready to go in that time. She kissed her daughter's head.

"Mum!" Catherine called loudly and a few moments later, Jane stuck her head in the door. Her eyes widened at the mess in Ellie's room. Clearly, it hadn't been this way when Jane had seen the girl earlier. "Can you take Rory and Miranda through the floo?" Catherine asked. "We'll be along shortly."

"Of course dear, we'll see you in a bit," Jane said, smiling at her daughter and giving her granddaughter a fond look. She closed the door quietly behind her.

"Now what's this all about?" Catherine asked, pulling back from Ellie to look her in the eye.

"Just what I said," Ellie replied, her breath still hitching a bit. "I don't have anything to wear."

"Well looking at the all the evidence to the contrary, I find that a bit hard to believe," Catherine said, gesturing to the clothing strewn room.

"Mum, all of this stuff is so babyish," Ellie huffed, crossing her arms.

"Ellie, up until today, you wore all these clothes with no complaint," Catherine replied.

"But this is different," Ellie insisted. "You just, you don't understand!" The girl flopped down on her stomach on the bed, hiding her face from her mother. Catherine took a silent breath, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Why don't you try to explain it to me then?" she suggested gently. Ellie turned her head towards Catherine.

"All this stuff is fine when I'm just at home doing nothing," she said. "But not, not for, hmmph," she finished flopping face-first back onto the bed. Catherine took another silent breath.

"Does this have anything to do with Tess?" Catherine finally asked. Tess' family was wealthy, and while they were purebloods, Anastasia obviously enjoyed muggle fashion as well. Tess was always in the latest styles, hair and make-up perfectly applied, just as her mother's was. Personally, Catherine thought the woman looked a little too polished and she thought Tess and Ellie were too young to wear make-up at all, but at least it explained why Ellie was in such a state.

"Maybe," Ellie finally said, her voice muffled by the bedcovers. Catherine looked critically at the clothes lying all over. They were mostly shorts and t-shirts, a couple of sundresses, one or two skirts. Typical summer clothes for a 12 year-old girl. But Ellie was right about one thing. She didn't really have anything a little nicer. Not overly dressy, but just a bit nicer for a gathering such as the one they were attending. Still, they didn't have time to shop, not just now.

"Well, what about one of these skirts?" she asked, holding up a denim one.

"That one's too small and the other one is way too long," Ellie complained.

"Too long?" Catherine asked confused. "It ends just above your knees."

"Exactly!" Ellie wailed, burying her face in the bed again. Catherine began to beg silently for patience. She looked around the room again and spotted a stack of magazines on Ellie's desk. She stood and crossed the room to them, realizing they were some kind of fashion magazines, given to her by Tess no doubt. Catherine bit her lip in concentration, looking around the room again.

"Okay, I've got an idea," she said and Ellie raised her head tentatively from the bed. "Why don't you show me something that you like from one of these magazines. Something appropriate for someone your age," she amended when she saw the gleam in Ellie's eye. "And I'll transfigure it for you from some of your clothes here." Ellie's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Oh Mum, really? You can?" Ellie asked.

"Of course, sweetheart," her mother said. "And next week I'll take you shopping for a few new things, all right?" Ellie jumped up and threw her arms around her mother's waist.

Twenty minutes later, they were finally ready to leave, Ellie in her babydoll dress and bike shorts, her hair pulled up in a ponytail. Catherine had refused to let her wear makeup, but she'd relented on the lip gloss and Ellie was now beaming. Watching her daughter disappear through the floo, Catherine sincerely hoped that this wailing and complaining about having nothing to wear did not become a regular occurrence. Ellie had never struck her as the "girly" type, but she supposed that her friends were bound to have an influence on her and Tess certainly was the quintessential "girl". Shaking her head, Catherine threw the powder into the grate and followed.

* * *

Most everyone had already arrived once Catherine and Ellie got there. Tess grabbed Ellie and squealed in delight at her outfit almost the moment she stepped from the floo. Catherine watched to the two of them in amusement, then made her way to the kitchen to see if Myra needed any help. She found Fiona finishing enlarging the puddings that her mother had brought with her and Jane carrying them all to the table. Myra was putting the finishing touches on the some of the food and Elena and Sharon were levitating plates, silverware and glasses out to the tables outside.

Will and Ethan, Ellie and Tess had been enlisted to keep watch on the younger children. Ellie currently had little Lauren situated on her hip, while Tess held Jack's hand and led him over to where Miranda and the twins were playing. Will and Ethan each had one of Elena's daughters on their shoulders, seven year-old Selena was shrieking in delight while five year-old Marisol was hanging on for dear life. Owen and Rory were nowhere to be seen, something which worried Catherine slightly, but she decided to let it be for the time being.

All of the men were in the garden, setting up tables and conjuring chairs. Ian and David were laughing as each tried to outdo the other with the most outlandish chairs they could conjure while Duncan looked on in amusement. Sean was levitating tables into place as Elena and Sharon reached him with the dishes and cutlery. Catherine leaned against the window frame for a moment, imagining Sirius competing with Ian and David and it brought a smile to her face. She sighed and leaned her forehead against the glass.

"All right?" she heard Myra ask behind her. Catherine looked over and smiled shakily at her friend. She shrugged a shoulder. "He'll be here one day," Myra assured her. "I'm sure of it." She wrapped an arm around her friend's waist and Catherine returned the gesture.

"How do you always seem to know what I'm thinking?" Catherine asked and Myra gave her a cheeky grin.

"Just a genius I guess," she said and Catherine laughed. "It's too bad Remus couldn't join us."

"Yes," Catherine agreed. "But such is life when you're ruled by the moon." She made a face and Myra gave her a slight squeeze.

"All right come on. We're ready to start bringing out the food," Myra said, pulling Catherine back into the kitchen with her. Soon there was a parade of dishes and pots floating in the air out to the tables in the garden. The children were rounded up and Rory and Owen came running from the meadow. Everyone was seated and dishes began to be passed around, chattering erupting from all sides. All the children, save Lauren, had been put at one end of the table, the older children scattered among the younger in order to help them, while the adults sat at the opposite end, able to enjoy their own conversation without constant interruption.

The children finished first, of course, and left the table soon after. Lauren was passed from hand to hand, the baby delighting all of the adults with her giggles and wide grins. When it was Catherine's turn, the little girl seemed to be tiring, so Catherine snuggled her close and began to hum to her under her breath, rocking slightly from side to side. Lauren worked a thumb into her mouth and laid her head on Catherine's shoulder, asleep a few minutes later. Catherine leaned her head down and nuzzled the baby's cheek with her nose, remembering just how much she missed having little ones around. She turned slightly as she felt someone sink into the chair next to her which her mother had vacated only moments before to help Fiona start on the dishes.

"Would you like me to take her and put her down?" Sharon asked with a smile.

"No, we're fine," Catherine replied. "As long as you don't mind."

"Not at all," Sharon confirmed. She reached out and stroked her daughter's cheek. "You do look rather comfortable."

"She's an angel," Catherine told her friend.

"Most of the time, that she is," Sharon agreed. "You look as if you miss this."

"Yes, I do," Catherine admitted. "You know, I never thought about having a third, once I'd had Ellie and Rory. But after Miranda came along, I realized I could have had a few more. Maybe I would have if things hadn't happened the way that they did." She shrugged.

"Well, you're not some old woman you know," Sharon chided. "There's still time." Catherine chuckled.

"I'm not so sure about that," she said.

"I know what you said on New Year's Eve and I swear I'm not trying to push you into anything, but I know a couple of single men at the Ministry that I could fix you up with if you're interested." Sharon looked at her hopefully.

"That's very sweet, Sharon, honestly," Catherine replied, taking her friend's hand and giving it a squeeze. "But I'm just not looking for anything like that right now."

"I understand," Sharon said with a nod. "But if you change your mind, let me know, all right?"

"You'll be the first," Catherine assured her. Lauren shifted in her sleep, her thumb coming out of her mouth. Catherine could feel the baby's soft breath against her neck. It was growing quite warm outside in the afternoon sun and Catherine thought that perhaps the baby should be inside.

"Where is she napping?" Catherine asked. "I think maybe she should be out of this sun."

"Myra's set up a cot in her room, so the kids don't disturb her," Sharon explained. "I can take her in if you'd rather."

"No, it's fine," Catherine said. "No need to disrupt her twice by handing her off to someone. I'll just take her in if you don't mind."

"Go ahead," Sharon answered with a smile. "I'll just help Elena clear away." She stood and walked to the end of the table where Elena was vanishing the food from the plates and stacking them up to take into the kitchen. Catherine rose and carried Lauren carefully inside, getting a smile from the two grandmothers in the kitchen as she walked through to the stairway. She ran into Myra in the corridor as she exited the room after laying Lauren down, closing the door quietly behind her.

"All right?" Myra asked and Catherine nodded. "It's so strange having a baby in the house again. Good thing I convinced Ian to keep the cots after the twins outgrew them." Catherine gave her a half-smile. "All right, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, just thinking about something Sirius said to me while I was in Brazil," Catherine said quietly.

"About what?" Myra asked.

"About children and his regret that he never had any," Catherine replied. Myra looked at her in astonishment.

"You're joking," she finally said. Catherine had told her what Sirius had said about children the night of Catherine's 16th birthday.

"No, and believe me I was as shocked as you are," Catherine affirmed. "I think James and Lily having Harry changed a lot of things for Sirius."

"Well, then maybe there are more babies in your future," Myra said with a smile. Catherine just sighed and shook her head.

"We're not even on the same continent for Merlin's sake," she said in exasperation. "He would never agree to it while he is still a fugitive. Half the time I'm expecting to get a letter breaking things off with me again." Catherine felt tears gathering in her eyes and she huffed in frustration. Myra pulled her into a hug.

"We'll get him back here Catherine," she assured the other woman. "Somehow, we'll get him back here." The two stood in the corridor for a few minutes until Catherine had pulled herself back together. "Come on, I think the boys are trying to get a quidditch game started. They've been begging all the adults to join in. And if that's the case, we'll surely need our resident healer in attendance." Catherine smiled and the two women made their way back outside.

* * *

Myra and Catherine sat in the grass watching the two teams form, having decided to keep an eye on the younger children instead of taking part in the game. The four boys had convinced Tess and Ellie to play, as well as the four adult men. Sharon and Elena had also been coaxed into joining and all twelve were now currently broken into two teams, discussing strategy. Given they were one team member short and the fact there was such a range of ages and abilities on the pitch, they decided to only employ one beater per team and one bludger. As they all mounted brooms and headed into the air, Catherine and Myra both grimaced. Ellie didn't look completely stable to her mother and Myra was watching her father closely.

"It's a good thing my mum decided to stay up at the house with yours and keep an ear out for Lauren," Myra said. "She'd have kittens if she saw Dad up there."

"I don't know, at least he looks like he knows what he's doing," Catherine replied. "Ellie's got a death grip so tight on her broom handle, we might never be able to pry it from her fingers."

"Don't worry, she'll get more comfortable as the game goes on," Myra assured her. "Besides, I had Ian put a sticking charm on it before he gave it to her. She won't fall off up in the air." Catherine breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes turned to Rory who was swooping and diving around the pitch. She shook her head in wonder at his skills. She had no idea who he'd gotten them from. Ethan and Owen were just as impressive, clearly having inherited their flying talents from their father. Ian had played Chaser on Hufflepuff's house team from their fourth year onward, captaining the team in his seventh year. Will and Tess looked just as comfortable on their brooms, which wasn't surprising given the fact that they were purebloods. Sharon and Elena were laughing at each other, as they were both a bit rusty with their flying. David and Sean were sitting and watching their wives' antics with amusement and Duncan was swinging his beater's bat and stretching his arms from side to side.

"I suppose I better get them started," Myra finally said, standing and picking up the box with the balls inside. "All right you lot," she called up to the players in the air. Ian, Sharon and Rory approached from one side, while Sean, Will and Owen came from the other. Ethan took his place in front of the goal post on his father's team and David flew to the opposing side. Tess and Ellie, who were both playing seeker, sat next to each other while Myra released the snitch. It flew up to the both of them and hovered in front of their faces for a moment, then dashed away. Myra let the bludger go and it flew up near her father, who hit it toward Elena at the other end of the pitch and then the quaffle was in the air. Rory caught it and the game had begun.

The younger children were playing near to where Myra and Catherine were sitting, stopping now and again to watch the action in the air. Poor Jack was being covered in daisy chain necklaces and crowns by the five girls, but he seemed to be enjoying the attention. Catherine was amazed by Rory's flying and maneuvers through the crowd of players on the pitch and he and Ian seemed to have taken over the game on their side, Sharon laughing as she simply tried to keep up. Although Ian's chasers were much better than Sean's, Sean had the better keeper, and so the score stayed rather close, only 20 points separating the two teams. This, Catherine knew, meant that the game would be decided by the catching of the snitch and knowing that Tess was the better flyer, Catherine just hope that when Ellie spotted the small golden ball that it would be near her.

Catherine had turned to answer a question from Miranda when there was a cry from the opposite end of the meadow. She turned to see Ellie plummeting toward the ground, Ian, Sean and David in hot pursuit of her. Catherine's heart jumped into her throat and she froze for a moment. Luckily, Myra did not and whipped out her wand and pointing it at Ellie. Sharon had done the same from the air and the two women called out "arresto momentum" at almost nearly the same time. Ellie's rapid descent slowed immediately and considerably, and Ian reached her side seconds later. He put an arm around her waist and slowed her broom to a stop, then flew her gently towards the ground. Catherine had begun running across the meadow towards her daughter and had gotten close enough that she could see the confusion on Ellie's face. Before the girl could say anything, Catherine had grabbed her, broom and all. Ian cancelled the sticking charm and the broom fell to the ground as Catherine hugged her daughter.

"Are you all right?" Catherine asked, pulling away from Ellie and inspecting her as best she could. She had just pulled out her wand to do a diagnostic when Ellie looked up at her.

"Mum, what's the matter?" she asked.

"What's the matter?" Catherine repeated incredulously. "Did you or did you not just plummet to the earth on a broom?"

"Well yeah, but I was just trying to catch this," Ellie said. And then she opened her hand and showed them the snitch which rested inside. Rory whooped loudly and grabbed his sister in a hug while Ethan grinned widely. Will, Tess and Owen all groaned and all of the adults just stared at Ellie, gobsmacked.

"Well, I'll be damned," Sean whispered in awe. For once, his wife did not reprimand him for his language. No one else spoke for a few moments until Ellie finally gave her mother a cheeky grin.

"Close your mouths you lot, you'll catch flies standing around with them hanging open like that." Owen and Rory clapped a hand to their mouths to stifle their laughter while Tess and Will looked at Ellie incredulously. Ethan winked at her and looked almost proud. Catherine's eyes began to narrow until she heard a loud guffaw from Duncan. Soon all the men were laughing uproariously, the women rolling their eyes in response.

"Shut it!" Myra finally yelled and everyone quieted down, although Sean and Duncan still snickered lowly.

"So you're telling me that you did that on purpose?" Catherine asked her daughter and Ellie nodded nonchalantly. "What about the yell?"

"Well, yeah, that was a mistake. I was excited that I saw the snitch, but I gave it away," she said ruefully.

"So you weren't out of control?" Catherine continued. Ellie shrugged.

"I was going a bit fast," the girl admitted. "But I'm pretty sure I could have handled it."

"A bit? A bit fast?" Catherine said, her voice rising. "You're 'pretty sure' you could have handled it?" Ellie bit her lip and looked at her mother. She could tell that her mother was winding up for an all-out blow-up. The strange thing was, it was usually Rory that was on the other side of it, not her.

"Mum, calm down," Ellie finally said. "I do know how to fly."

"You're having me on right?" Catherine said incredulously. "Ellie you could barely steer the thing once you got up in the air. Mr. Cauldwell put a sticking charm on it because you seemed so hesitant." Ellie looked at Ian in surprise, then back at her mother.

"Well Mum, haven't you ever heard of faking out the enemy?" her daughter asked, trying to hide a smile. Tess began to giggle behind her hand, apparently having been in on the joke. Ethan smiled even wider and Will and Owen had grins now as well. Rory just looked triumphant like he'd known it all along.

"Faking?" Catherine said, her voice trailing off. She rubbed her forehead with her fingertips and then looked up at her daughter again.

"Well, I thought it was brilliant!" Rory exclaimed.

"You would Ror," Ellie said with a laugh, ruffling his hair. Then she stepped towards her mother. "I'm sorry Mum, I didn't mean to frighten you. I should have told you that my friends were giving me flying lessons all summer." Catherine looked at the other three sharply.

"Flying lessons?" she said faintly and Ellie nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, flying class last year was the worst. The school brooms are horrible and I was terrified the entire time. Will, Ethan and Tess have been helping me with it whenever I go over to Tess and Will's house. They've got all kinds of brooms and they started me out on a training one that doesn't go very high and pretty much flies for you. And I've gotten pretty good at it now. I'm not going to try out for my house team or anything, I'm not that good. I was going to tell you, but when I found out we were coming here I figured we'd play quidditch and I wanted to surprise you." She stood in front of her mother and began to pick at her nails nervously. Catherine glanced at Will, Tess and Ethan who now stood with guilty looks on their faces. Myra was glaring a bit at her oldest son, but Catherine put a hand to her arm and shook her head ever so slightly. Finally, she looked back at Ellie. Her daughter looked up at her earnestly with a bit of pleading on her face and Catherine pulled her into her arms.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she said quietly and she felt Ellie relax in her embrace. She pulled back from the girl slightly and took her chin in one hand. "But I agree with Rory. You were brilliant," she said with a smile. And then she hugged her again. The rest of the group seemed to release a collective breath and soon everyone was congratulating Ellie on her win. Catherine stepped back and watched, her eyes narrowing a bit as Ethan and Will both hugged her daughter. They both had looks of intense pride on their faces and Catherine frowned, deciding to keep a bit of a closer eye on the four friends.

"Well, that was quite an ending," Myra said as she came up next to Catherine.

"Yes, quite," Catherine agreed.

"I'd say it's time for some nice quiet treats and then settling in to listen to the match."

"I would definitely agree," Catherine concurred and Myra called out to everyone to make their way back to the house for pudding.


	7. Fear

**A/N - Hello all! I hope that it is warmer wherever you are than it is here. 12 degrees in the middle of March is a bit ridiculous, but apparently winter does not want to go away this year. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to review if you are so inclined! Thanks to all that are reading! **

**Chapter 7**

**Fear**

**26 August 1994**

The adults all sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee or tea after breakfast while the younger children ran around outside. Owen and Rory were up in Owen's room still dissecting the World Cup no doubt and the older children were in Ethan's room, planning the trip to Diagon Alley later that day. Although Anastasia had already taken Will and Tess for their school supplies, they were still going to accompany the Cauldwell's and the Powell's. Jane was planning on spending the day with Fiona and Duncan, who were leaving shortly for home. Sharon and David were heading home as well and Elena and Sean were going to spend a few days with Sean's family before going back to Spain.

An owl flew in the open window and landed in front of Ian. He took the newspaper, then paid him and gave him a crust of toast from breakfast before the owl went on its way. He shook the paper open and looked at the front page.

"Bloody hell," he swore.

"Ian!" Myra and Fiona exclaimed at the same time.

"Look at this," he said, thrusting the paper towards his wife.

"Bloody hell," Myra repeated in a whisper.

"What is it Myra?" Catherine asked. Myra simply shook her head. Ian put a hand to her back and picked the paper back up. He turned it around to face the table, showing the picture of the dark mark in the sky.

"_**SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP" **_screamed the headline. Sharon and Elena gasped and Fiona went pale. Duncan's face hardened and Catherine thought sure she could hear Sean's teeth grind together as he sat next to her.

"What happened Ian?" David asked edge to his voice. Ian relayed the story of the Death Eaters attacking a family of muggles and the fires that were set to wizarding tents, culminating with the conjuring of the Dark Mark in the sky.

"No deaths, thankfully, just a few injuries," he finished. The mood in the room was grim. Sharon had begun to cry quietly into David's shoulder and Elena looked as if she might be sick.

"I don't understand," Fiona said quietly. "Why are they even still around? You-Know-Who is gone and the Death Eaters were either imprisoned or found to be under the Imperius curse. Who are these people?"

"Probably the ones that paid off the Ministry to let them go," David growled. "I know a few who I'm sure were never under any Imperius. Malfoy for one." Ian nodded in agreement, his face hard. The muscles in Duncan's jaw were working and Catherine could see that he was about to explode.

"It was more than just Malfoy," he finally spat. "Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, they were all guilty as hell but somehow managed to wiggle out of jail time."

"Malfoy has deep pockets," David said. Duncan rose abruptly and stalked outside. Fiona followed him a short time later. Catherine watched them out the kitchen window and could see Fiona put a hand on her husband's arm. Duncan shook her off at first, then bowed his head and wrapped his arms around her. When Catherine looked back into the room, there was a tear running down Myra's cheek.

"Dad tried some of the cases himself, helped on the rest," she explained. "He always felt like he'd failed somehow because he knew that they didn't get them all."

"It's not his fault there was corruption in the Ministry," Elena insisted.

"No, but that corruption still touched him," Myra continued. "There were and still are, probably, some people that thought that Dad was involved."

"Anyone that knows your father even a little bit could never think that," Jane assured her. Myra smiled in gratitude. They all sat silently at the table for a few minutes before Ian tucked a strand of hair behind Myra's ear.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the Alley today," he said quietly. Myra leaned into his hand for a moment, then straightened her shoulders.

"If we don't then they win," she replied and Ian sighed and nodded.

"We'll have to talk to Anastasia though, make sure she is still okay with Will and Tess coming along," Myra said. As if speaking her name had conjured her, there was a call from the floo.

"Myra, Myra are you there?" the frantic voice of Anastasia called out. Myra got up from the table and went into the other room.

"Yes, Anastasia, I'm here," she said.

"Have you seen the Prophet?" Anastasia asked.

"Yes, just now," Myra admitted. "Will and Tess are fine. They're upstairs with Ellie and Ethan." Everyone in the kitchen could hear Anastasia's sigh of relief. "Would you like to come through? See for yourself?" Myra asked kindly.

"No, no I don't want to worry them," Anastasia said.

"What about the Alley?" Myra asked.

"You're still going?" Anastasia asked incredulously.

"Of course," Myra replied. "I have no intention of letting idiotic Death Eaters control my life." Anastasia remained silent for a few moments.

"Well, I suppose it would probably be fine," Anastasia began hesitantly.

"Ian will be there and I'm going to see if my parents will join us as well," Myra said. "There will be plenty of adults along."

"All right, well, you'll still be back around four?" she asked.

"Yes, and we'll even apparate them home if you like," Myra said.

"Oh, would you? Thank you Myra," Anastasia said.

"Not a problem. We'll see you this afternoon," Myra responded and then came back into the kitchen.

"You know, if you'd like a couple of extra wands with you, Elena and I could come," Sean said as she sat back down. "I haven't been to the Alley in ages and my mum could watch the girls." Elena nodded.

"And I can watch Miranda and Anna and Alexis if you'd rather keep them at home," Jane chimed in. "I doubt we could keep Rory away since Owen's going, but the three little ones wouldn't be underfoot then."

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?" Myra asked, clearly relieved by this despite her earlier bravado.

"Not at all," Jane said with a smile. "I'm sure Miranda would love to have them over."

"Oh, well, you could stay here," Myra said hesitantly

"Myra, don't forget that our house is warded," Catherine reminded her. She gave her a pointed look as she had told Myra about the specific wards Remus and Filius had put into place. That reminded her that she needed to talk to Filius about the wards Sirius had requested once school started again.

"Right, I'd forgotten," Myra said her countenance perking up. Fiona and Duncan came back into the house. "Change in plans Mum. Jane is going to watch the girls for us and the two of you are coming to the Alley. Sean and Elena are joining us as well."

"Damn right we're coming," Duncan growled. His hands tightened into fists. Fiona looked at her husband in concern and then back to her daughter.

"Seven adults to protect six children?" she asked. "Myra, don't you think you might be overreacting just a bit?"

"Mum," Myra began, but her mother held up her hand.

"Why don't I stay with Jane and the girls and your father can go with you," she said. "There would still be six of you and then I don't think the children would be as suspicious." Myra studied her for a moment.

"She's right love," Ian said gently. "The kids are going to wonder why everyone is suddenly tagging along."

"Well surely we're going to tell them," Myra replied.

"Of course we'll tell the boys, but it didn't sound to me like Anastasia wanted Tess and Will knowing. So we'll have to wait until we're back to say anything." Myra nodded.

"Is this all right with you?" she asked, turning to Catherine.

"Fine," Catherine replied, trying to smile. She didn't relish trying to explain this to her children, but Myra was right, Ellie should know at the very least. If this kind of thing was going to start happening again, Catherine had no doubt that it would extend to Hogwarts. She sighed, wishing that her children did not have to go through some of the things she had.

"Well, we'd better get the kids to my mum, so we can be back in time to leave," Sean said standing and offering Elena his hand, pulling her from her chair.

"And we should probably go and get out of your hair," Sharon said, having managed to compose herself during Anastasia's floo call. She took Lauren from Jane's lap, where the baby had been playing happily with the necklace around Jane's neck and hugged her tightly.

David went outside and called for Jack, then swung him up and threw him into the air, much to the little boy's delight. He came back inside and shrunk all of their bags, putting them into his pocket. Hugs and handshakes were given out as the family made their way around the room. They disappeared through the floo a few minutes later. Elena and Sean were next, each taking a daughter by the hand and spinning away in the grate. When they had gone, Ian hugged Myra while Jane clasped Catherine's hand tightly.

"Look," Ian said finally. "It was probably just a few gits who had a few too many firewhiskeys after the match." Everyone smiled faintly at him, knowing it had been much more than that. But Catherine understood his point.

"Ian's right," she said. "If they kids come down here and see us all like this they're going to know something's up. They'll be suspicious enough with all the change in plans we've already made." Everyone nodded and forced at least neutral looks onto their faces if they couldn't manage smiles.

"I'll get the girls," Fiona said and she walked back outside for Miranda and the twins. The girls came running happily inside.

"Mummy, we get to go to Manda's house?" Anna asked excitedly, having picked up Ellie and Rory's nickname for their little sister.

"Yes you do," Myra said with a genuine smile. "I take it you don't mind not going to the Alley?"

"We've been to Diagon Alley _loads_ of times," Anna said exaggeratedly. "I like Manda's toys." It was true. The few times the girls had been to her house, they had been fascinated by Miranda's muggle toys, just as she was with their magical ones.

"All right then, go on up to your room and get anything that you want to bring along," Myra said and the three girls ran squealing to the twins' room. "Well there's one problem avoided at least."

Fifteen minutes later, the two grandmothers were ushering their young charges through the floo. Jane went first with Miranda and the twins followed. Before she left, Fiona hugged and kissed her husband, putting a hand to his cheek and admonishing him to be careful. He caught her fingers in his hand and kissed the tips of them before he sent her into the fireplace. He sighed, in what Catherine thought might be relief at knowing that at least his wife and two granddaughters would be safe.

Sean and Elena returned a few moments later, apparting with a crack into the garden instead of coming back through the floo.

"We weren't sure if it would be busy or not and Elena prefers apparting anyway," Sean explained.

"Well I guess it's time to get the rest of the kids," Ian said and climbed the stairs to the bedrooms. He returned moments later, six children noisily following him.

"There's been a bit of a change in plan," he said as the kids all gathered in the kitchen. "The little girls didn't want to go with us, so we've sent them off to the Powell's along with Ellie and Rory's grandmother and your grandmother, boys."

"And Granddad decided he didn't want to spend the day with a bunch of women," Myra continued with a wink as the children laughed. "So he's coming with us instead."

"Cool," Owen responded, grinning at his grandfather.

"And," Sean spoke up. "It's been such a long time since Elena and I have been to Diagon Alley and it's such a nice day, we decided it might be fun to tag along." The boys all shrugged and Tess looked a bit confused, but Catherine saw Ellie's eyes narrow. Catherine sighed, knowing it was probably her fault. Her daughter could read her like a book and Catherine had never been all that good at hiding her emotions. She immediately put a smile on her face.

"Sounds like a fun day to me," she said with a grin. Ellie still looked at her suspiciously and Catherine gave her a look that said, 'later'. Ellie seemed to accept this and visibly relaxed.

"So go and get all your things together," Myra said. "Will and Tess, Ian and my father will be apparating you home after, so make sure you have everything and I'll shrink it down for you all right?" Catherine had given all of their shrunken bags to her mother to take home for them. Fiona could enlarge anything they might need before Catherine got home. She and Ellie and Rory would simply floo home from the Leaky Cauldron. Five minutes later, there was a line at the fireplace, as they all went through the grate, one by one.

* * *

Catherine sat out in the garden in the waning twilight, looking off into the distance. The day had been rather anticlimactic after the anxiety of the morning. Diagon Alley had been busier than usual, even this close to the start of the school year. Catherine was sure credit went to the World Cup. No doubt some families had made a holiday of it and decided to visit the Alley before returning home. But nothing untoward had happened. They had visited Gringott's and gotten all the children's supplies, even had ice cream at Fortescue's.

Ellie had been suspicious the entire trip, especially when even Sean and Elena didn't go off on their own. Thankfully, her daughter had the sense not to question anything until they returned home. Catherine, with some reservation, showed her the article in the Prophet. Ellie had accepted it rather matter-of-factly, telling her mother she wasn't planning on letting anything bother her until they knew for sure what was happening. Catherine had smiled and hugged her, but saw how Ellie had gathered Miranda and Rory close to her when the three had sat down to watch a movie. Rory protested, loudly, until Ellie had cuffed him on the back of the head. He had then sighed dramatically, but leaned into his sister's side all the same.

The door opened and her mother joined her at the small table on the patio, handing Catherine one of the glasses of wine she had in her hands.

"Thanks for picking up that movie for the kids Mum," Catherine said as her mother settled into her chair.

"I thought you might like to keep them occupied tonight," her mother replied and Catherine smiled at her, sipping her wine. The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Catherine," her mother began. "Why did everyone react the way they did this morning?"

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"Well, I understand that these Death Eaters are the ones that were causing problems way back when you were in school and ultimately what caused us to pull you, but I was just a bit taken aback at the vehemence of the reactions," Jane explained. Catherine sighed.

"Do you remember the war much Mum?" Catherine questioned. "Back when you were a girl, I mean, not the wizarding war."

"Some," her mother admitted. "I was very young when it started though and we lived out in the country, you know. We didn't see its effects as much as London did."

"But I'm sure that Gran and Gramps were worried," Catherine continued.

"Oh yes, my mother's brother was in the army and her sister lived in London," Jane replied. "The only reason Gramps wasn't drafted was because of his leg." Catherine's grandfather had been in a farm accident as a boy and suffered from a severe limp after. By the time Catherine came along he needed a cane to get around. "My aunt in London was terrified. When all the bombings started, she and my cousins came out to stay with us."

"Well, I think my friends and Duncan and Fiona felt the same way as your aunt," Catherine said. "But maybe even worse because the attacks were sometimes random. Certain people were targets of course, muggleborns and what the Death Eaters called blood traitors, purebloods that supported equality. But you could look strangely at the wrong person and your family could be attacked that night. They spent years living in fear. I know that Myra doesn't want her children to suffer through that same panic. I know I don't want mine to."

"It was really that bad?" Jane asked. Catherine nodded.

"I don't want to think that it's starting again," Catherine said quietly. "I'm hoping that this was just an isolated incident, that people were just being drunk idiots like Ian said, but," she trailed off, looking up at the sky.

"But," her mother prompted when Catherine didn't continue.

"I don't know, there's just this feeling of," Catherine paused, pursing her lips in thought. "Foreboding, I guess. Remus has told me that Professor Dumbledore doesn't think that Voldemort is really gone. Not for good anyway. And then there's this tournament." Catherine shook her head.

"You know you really haven't told me much about that," her mother replied. "Or why they've decided to reinstate it after so many years." Catherine shrugged.

"I'm sure the intentions are good, international magical cooperation and all that," she said. "And I suppose if things are going to start up again, it would be good to have allies outside Britain. But some of the things that the participants have had to do in the past." She shuddered. "I'm just extremely glad that none of our kids will be old enough to participate." Jane knew by our, she meant both Ellie and Myra's boys. She probably included Tess and Will in there as well.

"I'm also concerned about Sirius," Catherine continued. Her mother looked at her questioningly. "I know he won't stay away if something happens. He'll need to be right in the middle of it, protecting me, the kids, Harry, Remus. He'll see it as his duty somehow."

"And he'll be risking getting caught again," her mother finished. Catherine said nothing, just rubbed her face with her hands. "Well, there's no use worrying about it now," Jane said. "We'll just have to take it as it comes." Catherine reached over and grasped her mother's hand, squeezing it as the two of them sat looking into the darkness, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

**4 September 1994**

Catherine was cleaning the kitchen up after breakfast, today being her first day of work at Hogwarts this school year. They had seen Ellie off successfully a few days earlier and Rory and Miranda had gone back to school the day before. Rory was already morose, missing his weekly flying sessions with Owen. Owen had written to him the day after school started, letting Rory know that he had been sorted into Hufflepuff. Rory had been hoping that he and Owen would be in the same house once Rory started, but Rory had his heart set on Gryffindor, something Catherine felt sure would happen. She had tried to placate him, pointing out that she'd had friends in different houses while at school, but it didn't seem to help.

Just as she turned to head upstairs, she saw the macaw flying into the garden. She smiled as she opened the door and the bird flew through and landed on the kitchen table. Taking the letter from his leg and offering him Maia's perch and water dish, Catherine opened the jar of sunflower seeds she had begun keeping on hand for the birds that Sirius sent his letters with. She sprinkled a few onto the plate near the water dish and the macaw chirruped thankfully, eating a few before tucking its head under its wing and closing its eyes. Catherine sat down at the table and began to read.

_C,_

_I have spoken to our young friend a few times and I am concerned about a few things he has told me. After much thought, I have decided to return north. _

Catherine gasped, her hands tightening unconsciously around the parchment.

_I know what you are going to say and believe me I have thought all the same things, but I feel this is something I must do. He needs my help and I can't give it to him if it takes so long for us to be able to communicate with each other. Besides, I have begun to wear out my welcome here, not to mention the fact that I am nearing the end of my supplies. _

So he was almost out of polyjuice then. She wondered what was going on in the village, although she knew that the residents had not appreciated the fact that Sirius had been able to interfere in their harassment of Catherine.

_I swear to you I will be careful and I will let you know once I arrive. Do not worry._

_All my love,_

_S_

_P.S. Don't forget about the wards._

Catherine dropped the letter on the table, leaning forward and putting her elbows on the table. She began to rub her temples with her fingers, trying to tamp down her anger. He was so bloody stupid!

Her mother walked into the kitchen and spotted the bird on Maia's perch. She smiled and looked at Catherine, her expression changing to curiosity and concern. Normally Catherine was extremely happy after receiving a letter from Sirius. One had come about every fortnight since she had returned from Brazil.

"Oh no," Jane said as she sat down at the table. "Did he do something stupid again?"

"Yes, but not how you mean," Catherine replied. "He's coming back."

"What?" Jane exclaimed. She knew how eager the current Minister still was to capture Sirius.

"Apparently something is going on with Harry and Sirius is worried," Catherine explained. "He says he can't help him when it takes so long to get letters back and forth."

"Well, I suppose that's true," Jane admitted.

"Then why doesn't Sirius write to Harry and tell him to confide in Remus or even me for Merlin's sake? I'm up at the school at least twice a week, sometimes more. I could meet with him anytime."

"Well, he is the boy's godfather, Catherine," her mother said simply. "I'm sure he feels as if it's his responsibility to help Harry."

"I'm sure that he does, but there are extenuating circumstances here," Catherine huffed in frustration. "And he's got people that are willing to help him, he's just too damn stubborn to allow us to." Much to Catherine's consternation, her mother began to chuckle.

"What?" Catherine demanded.

"Oh, just picturing you in Sirius' position, knowing you would do the exact same thing," her mother said, still laughing. Catherine opened her mouth to retort, then shut it again, glaring at her mother. "Plus Catherine, I think this is probably something he _wants _to do. You told me he felt like he'd abandoned Harry for all those years." Catherine sighed. Her mother was right of course.

"Fine, you're right, but it doesn't make it any less dangerous or any less imbecilic," she said, not willing to let go of her irritation just yet.

"Perhaps not, but there is one good thing about it," her mother said, mischievous glint in her eye.

"What's that?" Catherine asked warily. Her mother rose from the table.

"You won't have to suffice with just letters," she said winking and then turned and left the room. Catherine stared after her, then felt a smile curl her lips. Maybe it would all be all right after all.

* * *

Catherine went through the floo to Remus' cottage. She had called him that morning after receiving Sirius' letter and arranged to meet him later that evening. Remus had told her to make herself at home if he wasn't there, as he had a tutoring session after dinner.

The cottage was dark and silent as she stepped out of the fireplace and Catherine waved her wand to turn on the lights. She wandered into Remus' study, looking idly through the books on the shelves. One on protective wards caught her eye and she pulled it from the shelf and began flipping through it. So caught up was she in her reading that she didn't notice Remus' return.

"Catherine?" he called as the door shut behind him.

"In here," Catherine replied absent-mindedly.

"What are you reading?" Remus asked as he came into the room.

"Just this book on wards," she said, finally looking up at him. "Sirius explained the difference between magical and muggle wards to me in Brazil. I was just checking up on his information." She grinned and Remus chuckled.

"I suppose he wanted to know what we put up around your house," Remus said and Catherine nodded.

"I told him what I remembered, but he was very concerned about Daniel," Catherine explained. "He wants to make sure that he can't get to us." Remus pursed his lips in thought.

"Well, I'm not sure what all we could do," he finally said. "A muggle-repelling charm would take care of it, but then your mother wouldn't be able to get into her own house, not to mention any of the neighbors or the children's friends."

"Yes, that's what I tried to tell him, but he seemed to think there was something you could do," Catherine replied.

"I'm sure there's some variation on the one we set that wouldn't let anyone through who wanted to cause you harm," he said. "Adapted to muggles, but I'm not sure what it is. I'd have to talk to Filius about it again. What shall I tell him it's for?"

"I'll explain it to him," Catherine said, sighing. "The next time I'm at work."

"The thing is, he'll probably wonder why we didn't just do it in the first place," Remus said cautiously.

"I know," Catherine replied. "I suppose I'll just have to tell him that I've heard something from Daniel again and it's gotten me worried." Remus shook his head.

"I know you don't like lying," he said.

"No, but I don't know what the alternative is," she said. "I certainly can't tell him that Sirius is worried and insisting that I do it. Filius may have known about us back when we were at school, but the fewer people that know I'm back in contact with Sirius now, the better. It's enough already that you, Albus, Myra and my mother know. Not to mention the fact that I'm having an extremely hard time keeping it from Poppy."

"Let me handle this for you," Remus insisted. "I can tell him that the more I've thought about it, the more concerned I am that Daniel might come back. Filius knows that we're close and that I feel protective of you, he won't think anything of it. It is one of the wolf's better traits." Catherine smiled at him.

"Yours as well, I'd say," she returned. He smiled back and pulled her into a hug. She sighed.

"I miss him too," he whispered. A lump formed in her throat and she blinked rapidly to hold the tears at bay. "We'll find him," Remus continued, his voice going hard. "We'll find him and make him pay."

* * *

**29 October 1994**

Catherine carried the bowl of vegetables to the table, her mind on the wards again for some reason. Remus and Filius had returned almost a month before and placed the wards Filius had adapted for Daniel on the house. He hadn't asked any questions, just cheerfully went about his work as he always did and Remus assured her he didn't suspect a thing about Sirius. The wards seemed to be working just fine, the children's friends had no problems getting to the house, nor did the neighbors. Still, Catherine thought about them often, although she had no idea why.

She had just called the children to dinner when there was a tapping on the window outside the kitchen. When Catherine got up and opened it, a white snowy owl flew in. Catherine looked at it in confusion. The owl looked exhausted and barely had the energy to hold out her leg to Catherine. Catherine untied the scroll and saw that there was another tied to her other leg. She reached out to remove that one as well, but the owl nipped at her hand. Catherine tried again, but the owl bit her once again.

"Maybe that one isn't for me then," Catherine muttered, unrolling the piece of parchment she held.

_C,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I have arrived safely. I've sent this message on with my young friend's owl, as she has a letter to deliver to him as well. Let her rest a bit at your house, if you can manage to keep her there. I've moved around so much, I'm afraid she had quite the job to find me. _

_Do not worry about me, I'm well-hidden and I have other ways of disguising myself, as you well know._

_Love, S_

Catherine sighed. So he was finally back. She wondered if he would let her come and see him or if it would put him in too much danger of being found. She looked back at Harry's owl, debating on whether she could use her to reply to Sirius. One look at the poor thing and Catherine knew she wouldn't. The owl had tucked her head under her wing and was asleep already, the other note still attached to her leg. Catherine stroked her head softly. She would be back at Hogwarts in two days' time, she would just use one of the school owls to respond.

* * *

**31 October 1994**

Catherine sat at the head table next to Poppy, looking out over the tables of students. Nostalgia squeezed her heart as she thought back to her own Halloween feasts. Poppy had invited her to stay for the Goblet of Fire ceremony to choose the champions for the tournament. She was torn, having always taken the children trick-or-treating and reluctant to leave it to her mother this year. It would be Rory's last year doing it after all. In the end, she relented, being convinced by her mother that seeing the ceremony was probably a once in a lifetime event. Catherine smiled and winked at Ellie as the Headmaster began.

Catherine clapped politely as the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons champions were announced and then cheered along with everyone else as Cedric Diggory's name came out of the cup. She saw Owen yelling at the top of his lungs, along with the rest of his house, that they were to be represented and she smiled widely. So intent was she on Owen's reaction that she almost missed the Goblet spitting out a fourth name. When Dumbledore called for Harry, Catherine's jaw dropped and she couldn't bring herself to say anything as Harry made his way to the small ante-chamber off the Great Hall. He was followed shortly by Ludo Bagman.

"Quiet," Dumbledore thundered as the shock in the Hall was replaced by chatter and some outright yelling and arguing. "Prefects, please lead your students back to their houses. Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, if you would please follow me." The three teachers, along with Mr. Crouch and the two foreign school heads, rose and followed Harry's path. There was a great scraping of benches and chairs as the students got up and began to make their way back to their dormitories. Catherine finally shook herself out of her reverie and turned to Poppy.

"What just happened?" she asked. Poppy's face was white, her lips in a thin line.

"I don't know," Poppy answered. "But I'm sure the headmaster will not allow Mr. Potter to compete. He simply cannot." The two women looked at each other for a long moment, both worried as to what would happen. When Catherine looked up, she realized that all of the students had gone and the staff was leaving as well.

"I suppose there's no use waiting here," Poppy replied. "It seems it's going to take a bit to get it all sorted." She sighed and stood, Catherine following behind. When they reached the hospital wing, Catherine turned back to her mentor.

"You will let me know once you hear what they've decided," Catherine said.

"Of course, I'll floo right away," Poppy assured her.

"Thank you Poppy," Catherine replied, stepping into the grate and spinning toward home. When she stepped into her house, all Catherine could think about was what Sirius was going to do when he found out.

* * *

**13 November 1994**

Catherine was working in the hospital wing with Poppy, still worried about the fact that Harry was to compete in the tournament after all, when a large boy burst through the doors, boils all over his face.

"Let's have a look," Poppy said as the boy lumbered towards her. He removed his hands from his face and Poppy tsked at the sight. "What happened to you Mr. Goyle?"

"Harry Potter," he managed to get out between his now very swollen lips. Catherine's brow furrowed. Before she could respond, the hospital wing doors opened again and Hermione Granger appeared.

The girl had her hands over her face, but they didn't hide the very large, very prominent, two front teeth that were hanging past her chest. And they seemed to be continuing to grow. Catherine saw the look of fear in the girl's eyes as well as the tears running down her face.

"Finite incantatum," Catherine said after pulling out her wand, which, while stopping the teeth at Hermione's waist, did not put them back to normal. Catherine put a hand lightly on Hermione's arm.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Catherine asked quietly. Hermione looked up and opened her mouth to answer, but with the teeth, it was impossible. She began to cry harder. "Shh, it's all right," Catherine soothed, putting an arm around the weeping Gryffindor. "We'll fix you up. In the meantime, here." Catherine turned and picked up a piece of parchment and quill from a nearby table. "Do you think you could write it down?"

Hermione nodded and began to write. When she was finished, she handed the parchment to Catherine. Catherine read through it quickly, noting that the spell had actually ricocheted off another and wondering if that made any difference. She turned back to where Poppy was still working on Goyle. His teeth seemed to be perfectly normal and Hermione certainly didn't have any boils on her face, but Poppy did seem to be having more trouble than usual.

"Just wait here, I'll be right back," she said to Hermione, who nodded miserably. She leaned against the bed, not even able to sit down with her teeth as long as they were.

"Poppy, I think there might be a bit of a problem," Catherine said, once she had reached the medi-witch.

"What's that?" Poppy asked distractedly, still trying to get rid of a few boils that were remaining on the Slytherin's nose.

"The two spells ricocheted off each other before they hit Mr. Goyle and Miss Granger," Catherine explained. Poppy turned to look at her, scanning the parchment that Catherine handed to her.

"Well, that would explain the difficulty removing these then," she sighed and stood. "Just a moment Mr. Goyle, I'll have to get a different potion." She turned and went back to the storage cupboard, returning with a vial of potion that she gave the boy to drink. Once he had done so, the remaining boils began to fade. "Wait here until I'm sure they're gone for good," Poppy instructed him and the large boy grunted in acknowledgement. She then turned and headed towards Hermione.

"All right Miss Granger, let's get you sorted," Poppy said kindly and Hermione gave her a sort-of smile, or at least as well as she could with her enormous front teeth.

A half hour later, Goyle had been released and Hermione sat resting on a bed, her teeth returned to normal. Although she would suffer no ill-effects from the growing and then shrinking, her mouth was still sore and Poppy decided to keep her in the infirmary through dinner. Catherine stood in Poppy's office, pulling on her cloak before leaving for home.

"Quite an afternoon," Catherine said with a smile. Poppy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"If both Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy end up making it out of school without one hexing the other into oblivion, we should all consider ourselves lucky," she said. Catherine snorted in laughter and patted the medi-witch on the shoulder.

"If you managed to survive the Marauders, I would think that Harry and Draco would be a piece of cake." Poppy just rolled her eyes again and Catherine was chuckling as she stepped into the floo.

* * *

"Mummy, Mummy," she heard Miranda calling as Catherine stepped into the lounge.

"What sweetheart?" Catherine said as the girl came into the room.

"You got a letter today," her daughter replied, handing Catherine a piece of parchment.

"Thank you Miranda," Catherine said with a smile. "Now, have you washed for dinner?"

"Just going to Mummy," Miranda replied, skipping from the room. Catherine shrugged out of her cloak and hung it on the back of the couch before opening Sirius' letter.

_C,_

_As much as I miss you and long to see you again, it just wouldn't be safe to meet, for either of us. I continue to move around, sometimes almost daily, to avoid detection, so I have no way of knowing where I'll be from day to day. _

_I have heard the news from our young friend and I am more than concerned about it. Please keep an ear out for anything out of the ordinary you may hear. He was entered for a reason and something tells me it wasn't a good one. _

_There is nothing new on the other problem either, although I have been keeping my nose to the ground, so to speak. _

_Keep writing to me love, it's the one thing that keeps me going until I can hold you in my arms again. _

_I love you._

_S_

Catherine sighed and rolled the parchment back up, bringing it to her lips. She closed her eyes and pictured Sirius' face for a few moments, before she picked up her cloak and went to her bedroom. She tucked the letter into the box where she kept all the others, then shrunk it back down and replaced it in the far corner of her wardrobe behind a stack of jumpers.

"Soon, Sirius," she whispered to the empty room. "Soon."


	8. Dragons and Desires

**A/N - Hi everyone! A couple surprises in this chapter for you. Hope you like them! Don't forget to review if you get a chance. I would love some feedback on how you think the story is going. :)**

**Chapter 8**

**Dragons and Desires**

**14 November 1994**

The owl carrying the Prophet showed up promptly at breakfast time the next morning. When Catherine had paid the owl and opened the paper and begun reading, she nearly spit out the juice she had just taken a drink of. As it was she swallowed wrong and began choking and gasping for air.

"What is it Catherine?" her mother asked, as Rory thumped her on the back. When Catherine had finally gotten her breath back, she turned to her two children.

"Go on up and brush your teeth and put your shoes on," she instructed. "We'll head to the store once you're ready." When they had left the room, Catherine showed the paper to her mother.

"I really hope Sirius doesn't see this," Catherine said. "Oh, poor Harry." She shook her head, her face in her hands.

"Like the boy doesn't have enough to deal with, forced to be in that tournament," her mother clucked, shaking her head as she closed the paper. "Who on earth is this Skeeter woman?"

"I don't know, but she sure knows how to sensationalize things, doesn't she?" Catherine replied. "I really don't think that Harry and Hermione are dating. He certainly wasn't rushing up to the hospital wing to visit her when she got accidentally hexed at any rate."

"Perhaps they're secretly dating," her mother teased, winking when Catherine glared at her.

"Well, if that's the case, they must be really good at it. They're together all the time. I don't think I could have kept my hands off of Sirius if I was right next to him every waking minute," Catherine said, gleam in her eye. Her mother snorted as Rory and Miranda came back into the kitchen. "Come on you two, let's go get new shoes," Catherine said with a grin and ushered her children into the car.

* * *

**24 November 1994**

Catherine was in the hospital wing with Poppy, gathering supplies to take down to the grounds for the first task. Poppy was muttering under her breath as she pulled vials of potions from the supply cupboard. Catherine was packing whatever the medi-witch floated towards her into kits that they would take with them to the first aid tent.

"Oh, I'd like to throttle that man," Poppy finally snarled. Catherine turned her back to hide her smirk. Poppy had been grumbling about the headmaster since Harry's name had come out of the cup and Catherine knew she had taken every opportunity to give Dumbledore a dressing down about it. And from what she'd heard, Professor McGonagall had been doing the same. She actually felt herself feeling a bit sorry for Albus. Just a bit.

"I mean dragons?" Poppy was continuing her diatribe. "Dragons on school grounds, being faced by _children_! It's, it's…argh!" She threw up her hands and went back into the supply cupboard for the rest of what she needed. Once they had finished packing up the supplies, the two women shrunk everything and tucked it away into the pockets of their robes, then made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch.

Catherine walked between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables on her way to the staff table. She gave Ellie a quick pat on the shoulder and smiled at her daughter and Tess. The boys, for once, were further down the table, sitting with the rest of their year-mates, but she noticed Will continually sneaking furtive glances at Ellie. For her part, Ellie seemed not to notice, or if she did, was choosing to ignore it. Catherine shook her head and looked over to the Gryffindor table.

Harry's face was stark white and while he was eating, his movements were mechanical, his eyes looking off into the distance instead of what was on his plate. He seemed to be in a bit of a fog and looked as if he might be sick at any moment. Catherine's heart lurched and she almost crossed the room and hugged the boy. She noticed that while Hermione was sitting next to him, Ron was conspicuously absent, sitting further down the table with some boys Catherine recognized, but couldn't put names to. Catherine had heard of the falling out between Harry and Ron, the story had raced around the castle within days of Harry's selection for the tournament. But Catherine had not yet seen it with her own eyes. She glanced back up at the staff table and caught the headmaster's eye. She felt quite a bit less sorry for him.

Sighing, she joined Poppy at the staff table, eating a bit of lunch, but keeping her eye on Harry the entire time. She wished Sirius would write to the boy about her and let Harry know that he could come to her to talk if he needed to. But Sirius hadn't wanted Harry to know that Catherine was also in contact with him. The fewer people that knew the better, he reminded her. Still, it tore at Catherine's heart when Minerva stood and collected Harry from his table, Harry looking as if he were being led to the gallows as the two left the hall. Catherine shuddered hoping that her thoughts were not a premonition of what was to come.

Not long after Harry and Minerva had left, Dumbledore stood and called for quiet in the Hall. He instructed the students on where they were to go and dismissed them all to the grounds. Catherine and Poppy hurried to the two tents that had been constructed around the dragon's enclosure. They stepped into the one on the right, the one on the left the waiting area for the champions before their turn. They quickly pulled their shrunken packages from their pockets and began to organize their supplies.

Once finished, Catherine move to the opening of their tent which looked out into the arena. The stands were almost full and she watched as a nest full of dragon eggs was settled into place at one end. One of the dragon handlers placed a golden egg on top of the others, then stepped back and waved an arm to someone who stood across the arena in another entrance point. The handler there raised a hand in acknowledgement, then turned and called to someone out of Catherine's sight. Moments later a large dragon, which was obviously stunned, was being levitated into the arena by about ten wizards and witches. Catherine watched as the handlers settled the dragon carefully on top of the nest of eggs, then magically shackled her legs. The chains gave her enough slack that she could move around and probably even get off the ground a bit, but not so much that the dragon would have free reign all about the arena. Once they had triple-checked the restraints, a red-haired man, who looked rather familiar to Catherine, waved up at the judge's booth.

Catherine turned as Poppy joined her in the tent's opening. They watched as the handlers counteracted the stunning spell and the dragon got slowly to her feet. Catherine turned to Poppy as the dragon began to agitatedly check her eggs.

"How are they protecting the spectators?" Catherine asked worriedly, knowing her daughter was in those stands somewhere.

"Dragon shield charms," Poppy explained. "The handlers use them around the enclosures when the Ministry comes to do their inspections. Albus and Filius came out and checked them all this morning and then again just before they brought in the dragon. They'll hold just fine." Poppy patted Catherine's arm with a smile.

"It's too bad the champions couldn't have learned them," Catherine mused and Poppy snorted.

"Yes, well, wouldn't be much sport in that now would there?" she said sarcastically. "Dragons, honestly." Ludo Bagman had begun to speak from the judge's box, explaining the task and what the champions were expected to do.

And then it began. Cedric Diggory came into the arena, fierce determination on his face. Catherine gasped and winced as his face was burned and Poppy immediately went to one of the beds and began to pull out burn salve and other supplies she would need. When he got hold of the egg, Catherine breathed a sigh of relief and nearly pulled the boy into the tent as he approached.

While Poppy set to work healing Cedric, Catherine stayed in the tent opening to watch Fleur Delacour try to capture her own egg. She and Poppy had discussed this before the task began. Catherine would watch the next champion and call out any injuries they may have while Poppy healed the previous one. When Fleur's skirt caught fire, Catherine called out to Poppy to ready more burn salve, but the girl seemed to get the fire out before there was any damage.

Poppy was still tending to Cedric when Fleur entered the tent, so Catherine checked her over. Finding nothing wrong with her, Catherine released her to get her scores and went back to the tent opening to watch Viktor Krum. He too completed the task with no injury and Poppy joined her in the doorway as Harry entered the arena.

He looked so small compared to the others that Catherine had to hold in a cry as he stood there. She felt Poppy reach for her hand and the two women stood silently watching, hands clasped between them. Once Harry mounted his broom, Catherine relaxed just a bit. She had seen the boy fly and she felt sure he could outmaneuver even a Hungarian Horntail. She was amazed at Harry twists and dives, but nearly screamed as the tail hit Harry's shoulder. Poppy gasped as well, bringing a hand to her mouth. But as Harry continued to fly as if unaffected they relaxed somewhat again, although Poppy began to mutter what she would need to heal him under her breath, clearly not wanting to take her eyes off the boy.

Catherine was a bit confused as Harry began to fly higher and further away from the dragon instead of trying to dive in for the egg. When she saw the dragon began to flap its wings, however, Harry's plan became clear and Catherine began to grin.

"That's it, just a bit higher," she heard Poppy whisper and knew that the medi-witch had figured it out as well. When the dragon was in the air enough, Harry dove toward the nest. Catherine held her breath until he grabbed the egg and shot into the air once more. A huge roar went up from the crowd and Catherine was vaguely aware of Ludo Bagman announcing that Harry had retrieved his egg in the shortest time before Poppy was hugging her and then hurrying back into the tent to ready her supplies.

Catherine watched as Harry was met by Professors McGonagall, Moody and Hagrid, proud grin on her face. As the three adults congratulated Harry, something caught Catherine's eye over Moody's shoulder, who had his back to the dragon handler's entrance. The lowest row in the stands was well over fifteen feet in the air and colorful banners in three schools' colors and crests hung down from the bottom row. The corner on the ground near the handler's entrance had been pulled back slightly and Catherine could swear she saw a nose sticking out of it. A dog's nose. She concentrated on the spot once more and for a split second saw what could only be a dog's tongue. Would he really be that stupid?

"Poppy, is it all right if I check on something for a moment?" Catherine called and the medi-witch's head popped around the screen on one of the beds.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine here," Poppy replied as she joined Catherine at the entrance once again. "What is it?"

"Just, I thought I saw someone I recognized," she replied. "I'll be back." Poppy looked at her strangely, but Catherine hurried across the arena, which was now devoid of dragons, thankfully, and quickly made her way out the entrance the handlers had used. To her left, was a paddock where they were still trying to subdue the Horntail. The other three dragons looked as if they were sleeping, either stunned or given potions, Catherine suspected. She looked quickly to her right and as her gaze swept the trees she saw a flash of black disappearing between two of them.

Catherine began to run after the blur, one part of her thinking how extremely stupid she was to be running blindly into the Forbidden Forest, the other furious that Sirius would even think this was a good idea. She stopped after a few minutes and realized she couldn't see him anymore. She stood silently, listening for any movement or crack of a twig. She heard something to her right and headed that way. She hadn't gone more than a few yards when someone reached out and grabbed her, dragging her behind a tree. She squeaked in surprise and then looked up to see Sirius, his face furious.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed. She was so relieved to see him after all these months, so glad that he was all right, that her anger disappeared and she simply grabbed him around the neck and pulled him to her. She felt him relax against her and kiss her hair and then he was tilting her chin up and devouring her lips.

When he finally pulled away, they were both panting. Catherine leaned her head on his shoulder and tried to control her breathing. When she had done so, her anger began to return.

"What were you thinking?" she demanded, not letting go of him. "You could have been caught."

"I was Padfoot," he protested. "No one was going to notice some stray dog wandering about. No one knows it's me."

"You don't think that Pettigrew told all his Death Eater cronies that you and James were animagi?" she retorted.

"That's why I'm here," Sirius growled. "Karkaroff is here."

"Karkaroff?" Catherine questioned. "Durmstrang's headmaster?" Sirius let her go and paced in front of her.

"Yes, he was a Death Eater," Sirius spat. "Got out by giving evidence against some of his pals. I don't know who, I was in Azkaban by then. He was there too for a while, but then he disappeared one day and I heard the guards talking about it. And now he's here and somehow Harry got entered in a tournament he's much too young for." Catherine stood in silence for a moment, her face pensive.

"From what I've heard, Karkaroff was livid that Hogwarts had two champions. Threatened to take his students and leave," she said.

"Well, he'd have to put up a good front, wouldn't he?" Sirius replied. "Take suspicion off himself."

"I suppose," Catherine said slowly. "But what does he have to gain by entering Harry?"

"I'm guessing he thinks that Harry won't be able to handle it, hoping he gets killed during one of the tasks." Catherine shuddered. "Did you notice that he got the most vicious dragon today?"

"How could Karkaroff have managed that?" she asked confused. "It was by random draw."

"If Karkaroff can fool the Goblet of Fire, I think he can charm a draw to go the way he wants it," Sirius said in disgust. "Besides Harry was terrified, I had to come and make sure he was okay."

"How do you know he was terrified?" Catherine asked suspiciously. Sirius looked at her guiltily, then tried to school his features.

"Well, I mean, of course he would be," Sirius said and Catherine's eyes narrowed.

"Don't lie to me Sirius," she demanded.

"Fine," he said, sighing loudly. "I talked to him a couple of nights ago."

"Where?" she asked incredulous.

"Gryffindor common room floo," he replied.

"And just where did you call from?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her, her lips in a tight line.

"Uh, well, I, er," he looked at her sheepishly and when she continued to glare, he cleared his throat nervously and muttered something she didn't hear.

"I didn't catch that," she said, her anger nearly sparking off her.

"I borrowed someone's floo," he said very quietly.

"Borrowed as in they knew you were there?" she asked.

"Well, not exactly," he replied, refusing to look at her. She stood glaring at him, tapping her foot impatiently. "Fine, I broke into someone's house and used their floo, all right?" Catherine closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Are you completely mental?" she exclaimed.

"Shh!" he insisted, grabbing her arm and pulling her further into the trees. "Look, Harry really needed to talk to me, I could tell by his last letter. The couple that lived there were gone for the weekend, I heard them talking about it when they left. I just borrowed some floo powder, that's it."

"And what if they had come home while you were there or they notice that someone broke in?" Catherine began, trying to keep her voice down, but her anger apparent nonetheless. "What if someone saw you, what if," but her last comment was cut off as Sirius pulled her back to him and kissed her. She struggled for a moment, then gave up and kissed him back. When she pulled away she scowled at him.

"I'm sorry, love, but you're beautiful when you're angry," he said with a grin.

"Do not try to flatter your way out of this," she growled and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, all right, I know it was stupid, but I'm just so worried about Harry," he said. Her anger receded a bit.

"I know you are, but he's got plenty of people looking out for him," Catherine tried to soothe Sirius.

"Yes, but does he really have anyone to talk to?" Sirius asked. "I know he's got his friends, but he needs an adult. If Remus were still teaching, I'd leave him to it, but he's not."

"He's got me," Catherine reminded Sirius again. "If you'd only tell him, he could come and talk to me any time."

"You know why I haven't told him," Sirius said. "And I won't change my mind about it either, so don't even try."

"Fine," Catherine said, but her tone implied that it was anything but. Sirius sighed again.

"I know it bothers you love, but the fewer people that have information about me, the better," he said. "Look, I know you already told Harry that you knew James and Lily. If you want, tell him you were good friends with Remus and let him know you'll be there for him because of that. Just don't mention the two of us, all right?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him, kissing the side of her neck. He worked his way up to her jaw and when he reached the spot behind her ear, she turned in his arms and began kissing him hungrily. After a few minutes she reluctantly broke the kiss, resting her forehead against his chest.

"I've got to get back," she said. "Poppy will probably be frantic by now."

"I know," he said with a sigh.

"Are you sure we can't meet somewhere, sometime?" she asked, pulling him closer and molding her body to his. He embraced her tightly.

"I don't know," he said quietly. "Let me think about it when you're not so close to me." She chuckled a bit and pulled away. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, kissing her soundly once more.

"Be careful on your way back," he admonished and she nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied. "I'll keep an eye on Harry, don't worry."

"I know," he said with a sad smile. He watched her walk away until she was out of sight, then transformed into Padfoot and ran off into the woods.

* * *

**16 December 1994**

Catherine opened the window for Ellie's owl, who came fluttering in and went immediately to her perch. She held out her leg for Catherine and began eating the treats Catherine had left for her, as soon as Catherine had removed the letter.

_Mum,_

_I know I'll be home in a couple of days and I planned on sending this to you earlier, but we had a big snowstorm here and I didn't want to send Maia out in it. The teachers told us a few days ago that there's to be a Yule Ball on Christmas. It's a tournament tradition. Did you know about it? _

_I don't think it's fair that only 4__th__ years and up get to go. Well, if I get asked by someone older I can go, but who wants to have a date? Tess and I just want to get dressed up and dance. Well, I do anyway. Tess wants Terry Boot to ask her, he's a fourth year. Why she thinks he'll want to go to the dance with a 12 year-old I'm not sure, but she says since she's nearly 13 and Terry won't be 15 until the summer, there really isn't much difference. I think she's mental. I wish it was for third years and up. Then Tess and I could go with Ethan and Will and not worry about that whole date thing. It's not fair._

_Since it's only two days until break, you don't need to write back. I told Maia to just stay home. If can always use a school owl if I have to._

_Love, Ellie_

Catherine couldn't help but chuckle at her daughter's letter. Catherine had known about the ball, Poppy had mentioned it to her last week and she had been somewhat relieved that Ellie couldn't go. And she was immensely glad that Ellie just wanted to go to the dance to wear a pretty dress and not because she fancied someone. Perhaps Catherine had gotten a bit too worried about the two boys, from the letter it sounded as if they were all just friends after all. Catherine stroked Maia a bit as the owl settled more comfortably on her perch for a quick rest. So much different than the excitable little owl that had been in her house earlier that day.

At first, Catherine hadn't even been sure that it was an owl, it was so small. It had zoomed about the ceiling for a good ten minutes before Catherine could even make an attempt to catch it and even then, she'd had to coax it down with owl treats. And when she'd finally taken the letter off and opened it, she'd realized it was for Harry and not her. Sighing, she motioned to the tiny owl again and it had taken another twenty minutes to remove her own letter and retie Harry's.

Sirius had told her what she knew he would once he'd had time to think about it. That it was too dangerous for them to meet, even in the park in her muggle neighborhood. She knew she shouldn't be surprised and she wasn't really. Disappointment was much more prominent in her thoughts. He had looked all right when she saw him. A bit thinner than in the summer, but otherwise well. And she knew he was capable of taking care of himself, but she still worried. It was winter now, after all. And she missed him of course.

So she had put on the stiff upper lip and replied to his letter, assuring him she understood. But she also reminded him that if he changed his mind she was more than willing to meet him anywhere he wanted. It had taken calling her mother in to get the letter affixed to the small owl's leg and Catherine had just released him not an hour ago with instructions to go to Sirius first and then on to Harry. It wouldn't do any good for Harry to get his own letter mixed up with Sirius'. Had she known Maia would be coming home, she would have just waited and sent Sirius' letter on with her instead.

Catherine thought of Christmas with a sigh. She had been able to convince Remus to come on Christmas Eve this year and then Myra was having them all over for Christmas dinner the next day. Remus had agreed to that as well, surprising Catherine a bit, although she knew that he was missing Sirius almost as much as she was. Being around friends and family would be a good distraction.

Still, she worried about Sirius. She knew he still had many dark moments when he would brood and castigate himself for all that had happened since that fateful Halloween. Being alone, in hiding, on Christmas was sure to send him into another fit of self-recrimination. She wished there was a way she could see him that day, if only for a little while, to remind him of all who loved him. But she had no idea where he was, he was constantly moving around and she knew he would never consent to meet her somewhere.

She had made Sirius a cloak, very similar to the one she'd made Remus last year, and asked Filius to put the same spells on it. The Charms professor hadn't asked any questions about whom it was for and Catherine hadn't volunteered any information. Now that it was winter, she wanted Sirius to be warm. She knew that as Padfoot, he was probably fine, but the cloak made her feel better. She would give Maia a day to rest, then shrink the package down and send it on with Ellie's owl. It sometimes took a few days for the owls to find Sirius and she wanted to be sure that he got it by Christmas. Sighing again, Catherine gave Maia a stroke on the head and then turned and went up to her bedroom to wrap up Sirius' gift.

* * *

**25 December 1994**

Catherine was nearly upended by a squealing Anna as she ran past, Ethan hot on her tail.

"Come back here you little sneak!" the boy shouted to his sister, as Anna giggled in delight.

"Ethan, stop running in the house," Myra hollered. "Anna, give your brother back his frog!" Myra huffed and shook her head, then turned to her friend. "I'm sorry Catherine."

"No harm done," Catherine said with a smile. "How did you know what she had?" Anna had run right in front of Catherine and she hadn't seen anything in the girl's hands.

"Because this happens every year, has since she was about two," Myra explained. "Ethan loves Chocolate Frogs, eats them almost immediately after he's opened his gifts. But he always saves one for a few days later, hides it somewhere to try and keep it away from his siblings. Anyway, Anna always goes looking for it and when she finds it, torments him until he agrees to give her the frog as long as he gets the card. It's a game they play and I think that Ethan secretly enjoys it for all his bluster. He must not have hidden it well this year, usually it takes her at least a day to find it." Catherine chuckled.

"I'm glad you got Remus to come with you," Myra continued, linking arms with her friend and walking back towards the lounge where the rest of the adults had gathered after dinner.

"Me too," Catherine agreed. "He's on his own too much since he left Hogwarts."

"How's the tutoring going then?" Myra asked.

"Well, he's got three children that he sees regularly and then he always has a few here and there that need help for a short time," Catherine told her. "He's been helping me too, I really want to take N.E.W.T.S. this spring."

"How's the revising going?" Myra asked as they reached the room. Ian stood and walked to the sideboard where glasses and bottles of wine stood. He poured two glasses and then handed them to his wife and her friend, kissing his wife's cheek before he sat back down with Remus and Duncan. Catherine smiled at the group.

"It's going pretty well," Catherine said.

"But," Myra prompted.

"Transfiguration is giving me fits as usual," Catherine sighed. "I've been working more with Minerva and it has gotten better, but not good enough." Myra tactfully didn't say what they were both thinking. If only Sirius were here.

"Well, I can help you anytime you know," she said instead. "I've gotten better at the explanations of things that I used to be." They both grinned at each other remembering the disaster Myra had been at trying to explain Transfiguration to Catherine at school.

"I may just take you up on that," Catherine said.

"So what about after?" Myra asked.

"After what?" Catherine replied, a bit confused.

"After you pass your N.E.W.T.S. of course," Myra said rolling her eyes. "Will you start at St. Mungo's right away?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that," Catherine said. "I'd love to stay up at the school and keep working with Poppy. I would have to do some training at St. Mungo's too, of course, but I want to specialize in pediatrics and the school is a great teacher for that. I haven't spoken to anyone from St. Mungo's yet. We'll see. You never told me where your sisters were this year," Catherine continued.

"Well, Maureen and Christoph and the kids are spending Christmas with his family. They'll be here at New Years. Maggie is on another research trip, somewhere in China this time." Myra's oldest sister had once worked as a liaison with the French Ministry. She'd met her husband there and had lived in France ever since. Maggie had gone into healer training after Hogwarts, but had ended up in the research department and now travelled extensively. She was currently working on a possible treatment for the long-term effects of the Cruciatus curse.

"Oh, I was hoping I could pick her brain a bit about the training program," Catherine stated.

"Well, she's promised Mum that she'll be here at Easter," Myra said. "Although she told her the same thing about Christmas and then this trip came up." Myra and Catherine were interrupted by the sound of a throat-clearing. Ian stood and was looking around the room at everyone who had gathered. He held a hand out to Myra who joined him. Remus rose and came to stand next to Catherine.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Ian said and raised his glass in the air. "To the family and friends who are with us and those that aren't, may we all find happiness and peace in the year to come. Happy Christmas." Myra raised her glass toward Catherine and Ian gave her a wink. She felt Remus' arm come round her waist to the chorus of 'here, here' around the room. Catherine leaned into Remus, who kissed the top of her head.

"Next year, he'll be here," Remus whispered to her. "I promise." She looked up at her friend with watery eyes as he gave her a squeeze.

"I hope you're right," she said.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" he asked in mock offense. Catherine smiled.

"No, I suppose you haven't," she said. She turned and caught her mother's concerned eye. Catherine tipped her glass to her mother who smiled at her and gave a nod, then turned back to the conversation she had been having with Fiona.

"Do you think he's all right?" Catherine asked quietly. "I just keep thinking of him out there, all by himself. It's not fair, Remus and it's not right."

"No, it isn't," Remus agreed with a sigh. "It most certainly isn't." They stood in silence, watching the rest of the room for a few minutes. Ian and Myra were swaying to some unheard music and Duncan had come to sit on the arm of Fiona's chair, his arm around her shoulders, Jane and Fiona laughing at something he had said. Catherine leaned against Remus again with a sigh, happy that she had her family and closest friends around her and longing for the day when Sirius would be part of that picture.

* * *

**30 December 1994**

Catherine heard a knock on the front door as she came down the stairs. Wondering who would be out and about on such a cold day, her jaw nearly hit the floor as she opened the door and saw who stood on the other side.

"Hello Catherine."

"S-Sarah?" Catherine stuttered out. "What are you doing here?"

"Freezing actually," the other woman said with a chuckle and Catherine opened the door wider.

"Of course, I'm sorry, come in," she replied and Sarah stepped into the house. "But, what are you doing here?" Catherine asked again after she had shut the door. She kept in sporadic contact with her ex-sister-in-law. They sent birthday cards to each other's children, a letter now and again. But she hadn't seen her since they had rescued the children from Daniel and she hadn't spoken to her on the phone since a few months after that. An event that some might have expected to bring them closer, had, in actuality, driven them further apart. Catherine always suspected that Sarah was embarrassed by both her brother and the role her mother had played in the entire scenario and that she may have even felt a bit guilty about it, although Catherine had never blamed Sarah for anything.

"Paul got transferred back to London," Sarah explained. "We moved in at the beginning of December and now that we're all settled I decided to come and pay you a visit."

"Oh," Catherine said. "Let me take your coat, I'll make us some tea." After shedding her coat, the two women made their way into the kitchen. Catherine put the kettle on and busied herself gathering the makings for tea while Sarah sat at the table. Catherine was trying hard not to, but she couldn't help but feel a bit suspicious. She hadn't seen Sarah in more than six years, it was a bit disconcerting to have her sitting in her kitchen. She had no idea what the woman's relationship was with Daniel or Nora, her ex-mother-in-law, but she intended to find out.

Catherine brought everything to the table once the tea was ready and the two busied themselves preparing their cups and avoiding talking to one another. Taking a sip of her tea, Catherine contemplated Sarah over the rim of her cup.

"So, Paul got a job transfer?" she asked and Sarah nodded.

"Yes, his company expanded their office here in London and it was such a good offer, we really couldn't refuse," Sarah explained. She set her cup down on the table and took a deep breath.

"Look Catherine, I know this is strange, me appearing out of the blue like this and I probably should have called first, but truth be told, I wasn't sure if you would agree to see me," Sarah said.

"Why not?" Catherine asked.

"Well, I haven't exactly been the doting aunt or given you any indication that I really wanted to be a part of your or the children's lives," Sarah explained. "But I've regretted that for quite some time and now that we're closer proximity-wise, I just thought, well, I thought that maybe we could try and be friends." Catherine studied the younger woman carefully. She looked sincere, but then Catherine hadn't seen her for six years.

"Why now, after all this time?" Catherine questioned. Sarah squirmed a bit in her seat, looking a little uncomfortable and Catherine's eyes narrowed.

"Well the proximity is part of it," Sarah admitted. "But, I guess the rest is due to my dad."

"Your dad," Catherine repeated. Sarah nodded.

"He finally divorced my mother a couple of years ago. He's stopped travelling for work and about six months ago, he went from working full-time to part-time. He's planning on retiring all together in a year or two. He's in London as well and I hope to see more of him now that we're there. But he and I had a conversation over Christmas. He told me how many regrets he has about the way he lived his life. That he wasn't around when Daniel and I were growing up, that he stayed married to my mother for so long, that he let her manipulate us as he did, although she never got to me as much as she did Daniel. He feels horribly guilty about what happened with Daniel and how he turned out. And he doesn't even know three of his grandchildren. And I got to thinking that I don't know them at all either. I don't want to get to be his age and regret that I never knew my nieces and nephew." Sarah's voice had begun to shake as she neared the end of her speech and Catherine now saw that there were tears running down her cheeks. "And I know that I was the one that cut you out and that you don't have any reason to trust me. If you tell me to get out and never come back, I'll understand. But I hope that you'll give me a chance to try and make amends. I want to be there for them, Catherine, truly I do."

"Even though they're magical?" Catherine asked, keeping her own emotions in check by the slimmest of margins.

"I don't care about that," Sarah insisted. "And I hope that you're not angry, but I explained it all to my dad as well and he doesn't care either. He was kind of intrigued in fact." She managed a watery chuckle.

"He wants to be involved as well," Catherine said, suddenly realizing Sarah's possible motivations.

"No, he doesn't know that I'm here," Sarah assured her. "I mean, I'm sure that he would love to get to know the children as well, but he didn't send me and I didn't come because of him. I did, because of what he said, but not because, oh bugger," she said and Catherine couldn't help but laugh. It reminded her so much of the young Sarah. Daniel used to be scandalized whenever Sarah would swear and she and Catherine would tease him unmercifully about his reaction. Sarah laughed as well and they both smiled when they looked at each other again.

"I have to be honest Sarah, this is the last thing I expected," Catherine began. "And I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it yet. Do you still speak to Daniel?" Sarah shook her head.

"I haven't spoken to my mother in three years, although she still sends the children gifts at Christmas and their birthdays. Daniel, I haven't heard from in four. My dad hasn't heard anything since he divorced my mother, although I'm sure that she is still in contact with Daniel," Sarah said. Catherine nodded, lost in thought. She wasn't sure if she wanted to open this part of her life back up, but the children did have a right to know their aunt and maybe even their grandfather. And truth be told, Catherine would love to get to know Alex and Sarah's daughter Sophia.

"All right," Catherine said and Sarah looked at her hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Catherine replied, with a smile. The tears returned to Sarah's eyes and Catherine tentatively moved towards her and held out an arm. The two women hugged, tears forming in Catherine's eyes as well.

"Are the children here now?" Sarah asked as they pulled apart.

"Believe me, if they were, you would have heard them long before now," Catherine laughed and Sarah smiled. "No, they're at friends' for the day. And I'd like a chance to talk to them before they see you again."

"I understand," Sarah replied.

"Ellie goes back to school on Sunday the 3rd," Catherine continued. "Are you free on Saturday?"

"Yes," Sarah replied.

"All right then, why don't you plan to come for dinner," Catherine said. "Maybe just you though, at first."

"Of course, whatever you want," Sarah said with a smile.

"Give me your number, I'll call you with the details," Catherine said and gave Sarah a pad of paper and a pen. Once the other woman had written down the information, she made to stand.

"Well I suppose I should be going," she said.

"You're welcome to stay for a bit, if you like," Catherine replied. "We could catch up more."

"All right," Sarah agreed. "I'd like that." She smiled and sat back down and the two women spent the next few hours getting to know one another again.


	9. Family Troubles

**A/N - Happy April! I am hoping that this means that maybe winter is finally over because I am really sick of looking at snow! So, there is not alot in this chapter that advances the plot, some, but not alot and I debated back and forth about taking most of it out all together. But there is a scene near the end with Remus and Catherine that I totally loved that wouldn't have happened without all the non-advancing of the plot stuff, so you get it all anyway. :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

**Family Troubles**

**2 January 1995**

Catherine was nervous. Her hand kept straying into her hair to twine it round her fingers as she waited for Sarah to arrive. Catherine had spoken to the children about their aunt right after they had returned home from the Cauldwell's the day Sarah had visited. Miranda seemed excited to meet her. She really had no memories of her father, after all. Rory had taken it all in stride, as Catherine had expected, and while not overly eager, wasn't upset about seeing his aunt again either. It was Ellie she was worried about.

The girl had gone quiet when Catherine had told them about Sarah's visit and that she would like to get to know the children again. Ellie remembered her, just as she remembered her father and all that had happened. Ellie hadn't agreed or disagreed when Catherine had finished, just silently went to her room where she had remained for the rest of the evening, not even coming down for dinner.

When Catherine had gone to her daughter's room that night after Rory and Miranda were in bed, she wasn't surprised to find Ellie curled up on her bed, arms around her knees which were drawn up to her chest, facing the wall.

"Ellie," Catherine said gently, but her daughter didn't acknowledge her. Catherine sat on the edge of Ellie's bed and ran a hand through her hair. "Talk to me sweetheart." Ellie sniffled and Catherine turned her over onto her back. Ellie's eyes were red and puffy and there were still tear remnants on her cheeks. "Oh, baby," Catherine said and laid down next to her daughter, pulling Ellie into her arms. Ellie wrapped her arms around Catherine's middle and buried her face in Catherine's chest. Catherine rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head.

"If you don't want her to come, I'll wait until you're back at school," Catherine said quietly. Ellie shook her head.

"No, I," she stopped and took a deep breath. "I think I want to see her. I always loved Aunt Sarah."

"Then what is it?" Catherine asked, still rubbing Ellie's back lightly.

"I don't know, thinking about her just made me think about," she trailed off.

"Your father," Catherine said. Ellie nodded. They lay in silence for a few minutes, before Catherine moved Ellie to the side and propped herself up on an elbow so she could look at her daughter. She moved a strand of hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ellie shrugged. Catherine waited.

"It's just…hard sometimes," Ellie finally said.

"How so?" Catherine asked and Ellie shrugged again.

"Tess' dad is gone a lot, but when he's home, he always asks Tess and Will about school and what they're learning and what they're doing with their friends and everything. He's sort of proper, I guess, but you can tell that he loves them a lot and he's always really nice to me. And Mr. Cauldwell, Ian, I mean," Ellie blushed a bit. Myra and Ian had recently told her children to call them by their first names, but Ellie seemed a bit shy about it for some reason. "He's funny and he goofs around with all the kids and us too when we're there. He makes us feel like we belong, sort of like we're his kids too. And Remus, I know he cares about us and sometimes I think that he might even love us, sort of like a dad would. But none of them are _my_ dad." Catherine's heart clenched and she could feel the tears coming. Ellie looked up at her mother, tears in her own eyes.

"And I love you and Grandma and I know that you love me and everything, but," she stopped, her bottom lip trembling.

"But you still don't have a dad," Catherine finished. Ellie nodded. Catherine gathered her back into her arms and held her while they both cried. "Oh sweetheart, it's not fair what happened to you and your brother and sister and it's not fair that your father decided to leave you. There's nothing I wish for more often than that your lives had been different that you had a daddy that adored you. I would do anything to give you that, you know."

"I know Mum," Ellie whispered. "It's okay."

"No baby, it's not okay," Catherine replied. "It's not okay at all." She had held Ellie until she drifted off to sleep and then Catherine had spent the better part of the night sitting and watching her, lost in her memories and wishes for what could have been.

* * *

The next morning Ellie seemed better. She was subdued, to be sure, but she didn't seem upset anymore. And as the week had gone on, Ellie had seemed to go back to her old self. Until today, that is.

She had spent the majority of the day in her room, only coming out for meals. She was packing, she said and Catherine knew that was partly true. Still, it didn't take an entire day to pack after the Christmas holiday, she just hadn't brought that much home. When Catherine had taken Ellie the last of the clean clothes she had washed, Catherine had asked her daughter if she wanted to talk about anything. Ellie had just smiled and shook her head, then turned back to her trunk. Sarah was to arrive in ten minutes and Ellie still hadn't come down from her room.

"Do you want me to go and check on her?" Catherine heard from behind her and turned to smile at her mother.

"No, she knows what time Sarah will be here," Catherine said. "I don't want to push her." Jane nodded and patted Catherine on the back, then went back into the kitchen. Catherine sighed and finished setting the table.

When the doorbell rang, Miranda ran to answer the door as usual, Catherine following quickly behind. She reached the door, just as Miranda had flung it open.

"Come in," Catherine said as Sarah smiled at Miranda.

"Are you really my aunt?" Miranda asked once Sarah had come into the house.

"Yes, I am," Sarah said, squatting down so she was closer to the little girl. "The last time I saw you, you were just a baby."

"Really?" Miranda asked.

"Yes," Sarah replied. "And I've got to say, you're even prettier now than you were then." Miranda grinned shyly and wrapped an arm around Catherine. Sarah stood and Catherine took her coat.

"Rory's watching the telly," Miranda said helpfully after Catherine had finished hanging up Sarah's coat.

"Will you show me?" Sarah asked and Miranda nodded and took her aunt's hand. Catherine followed the two of them into the lounge.

"Rory, your Aunt Sarah is here," Catherine said and Rory picked up the remote and turned off the telly. He looked up at his aunt and smiled tentatively.

"Oh my Rory, you've grown so much!" Sarah said with a smile.

"Well, I am ten now," he said with a shrug of his shoulders and Sarah laughed. Catherine shook her head indulgently.

"Where's Ellie?" Sarah asked, looking around the room.

"She's upstairs, finishing her packing for school," Catherine said. "I'm sure she'll be along shortly." Jane came into the room and greeted Sarah as well and then Sarah sat down on the couch next to Rory and Miranda and began asking them about school and their friends. Twenty minutes later, when Jane announced that the dinner was ready, Ellie still had not made an appearance. Miranda ran up to fetch her, but returned alone.

"Ellie says she's not hungry and she's still got more packing to do," Miranda said. Catherine glanced at Sarah, apologetic expression on her face. Sarah looked a little sad, but smiled all the same.

"It's all right, Catherine," Sarah said quietly as Rory and Miranda sat down at the table. "I knew it would be the hardest for her." She squeezed Catherine's hand and Catherine nodded gratefully before sitting down and joining her family.

Dinner was pleasant enough, although Catherine kept glancing at the stairs every two minutes. Rory warmed up to his aunt quickly, as Catherine had suspected he would, and was currently instructing her in the rules of quidditch. Miranda rolled her eyes and Rory attempted to explain a sloth roll, then jumped from the table and ran upstairs for his book instead.

"Come on Aunt Sarah," Miranda said once her brother had gone. "Let's go see my room before Rory gets back. Otherwise you'll be stuck talking about quidditch _forever_." Sarah chuckled and let Miranda lead her to her bedroom while Catherine cleared away the plates. Her mother insisted on cleaning up the kitchen and told Catherine to go and visit with Sarah and the children.

Catherine began climbing the stairs and before she was halfway up, heard Sarah and Miranda's voices coming down the hall from Miranda's room. Catherine had just reached the top of the stairs as Sarah and Miranda neared Ellie's closed door, no longer talking. At that moment, Ellie opened the door to her room and came face to face with her aunt.

Sarah gasped and put a hand to her mouth, probably in part because of how much Ellie had grown, but Catherine knew it was mostly because of how much Ellie looked like Daniel. Had Ellie's hair been short, the two could have passed for twins. Ellie froze, obviously expecting her aunt to still be in Miranda's room. Catherine stood rooted to the top step, unsure what to say. It was Ellie that finally broke the silence.

"Hi," she said, so quietly that Catherine barely heard her. Sarah continued to stare at her and then reached out a hand and gently ran it down the side of Ellie's hair. Ellie bit her lip and looked up at her aunt. The two locked eyes for a moment and then, to Catherine's shock, Ellie flung her arms around Sarah. Sarah automatically brought her arms around Ellie and after a moment, hugged her tightly.

"Oh Ellie," she whispered and Catherine could see the tear that ran down her cheek. Catherine swiped away a few of her own and motioned to Miranda to go back downstairs. Miranda glanced at her aunt and sister one last time before she complied. Rory, who had come out of his own room moments before, followed quickly after his little sister.

Catherine couldn't have said how long they stood there at the top of the stairs, but Ellie seemed to have no intention of letting her aunt go. And Sarah, for her part, didn't seem to mind. She stroked Ellie's back and hair and whispered quietly to her. What, Catherine did not know, but Ellie would nod now and then and once, she saw Ellie's arms tighten a bit more around Sarah. Finally they pulled apart from each other and Sarah patted Ellie on the cheek, then put an arm around her and led her to the stairs.

"All right?" Catherine asked Ellie as they neared her. Ellie nodded, small smile on her face. Catherine looked up at Sarah who nodded as well.

"It's time for pudding then, I expect," Catherine said. "I'll even let you have some without eating dinner first." She smiled at Ellie and Ellie grinned back at her. And the three made their way back to the table, Jane carrying out the pie from the kitchen as they arrived.

* * *

When Sarah was leaving later that night, Catherine asked her what she had said to Ellie upstairs.

"I told her how much she had grown and how beautiful she was, that I was so proud of how well she did in school and that I couldn't wait to see a little bit of her magic whenever she could show me," Sarah said with a smile. "And then I told her how sorry I was for everything that had happened with her father and how I wished I had known what was going on sooner, so I could have gotten her and Rory away before all the bad things happened." She paused and Catherine opened her mouth to speak, but Sarah held up a hand.

"I am you know," she said. "And I know that you don't blame me, but there were so many signs that I should have followed up on. Things he said that just didn't make sense. I chose to ignore them and believe that he just had the children's best interests at heart. I should have known better and I don't think I will ever forgive myself for that."

"It wasn't your fault," Catherine insisted. "He fooled everyone."

"I was his sister Catherine, I grew up with him and I knew what our mother was like," Sarah protested. "I should have suspected at the very least."

"It does no good to live in the past, Sarah," Catherine said gently. "All we can do is learn from it and go on. We don't blame you, any of us." She hugged her sister-in-law tightly. Even though Catherine was no longer married to her brother, that's still how she saw Sarah.

"Thank you," Sarah said. "For saying that and for allowing me to come. I'd love for you to meet my children, if you'd like to."

"I would like that very much," Catherine replied. Sarah smiled.

"I'll call you next week, then," Sarah said. "Good night Catherine."

"Good bye Sarah," Catherine replied. She watched from the doorway until the other woman had driven away and went back into the house and closed the front door. She leaned her forehead against it and sighed loudly. It had been an emotional night, but one Catherine was glad had happened.

* * *

**20 February 1995**

Catherine glanced at her watch again, tapping her fingers nervously on the counter. She still had an hour left until her shift at the bookstore was over. She had been nervous and jumpy for the last two weeks, not having heard from Sirius in over a month. She'd gotten a note from him just after Christmas thanking her for the cloak. It had taken Maia more than week to find him and return. And she'd heard from him a few weeks later, letting her know all was well, but nothing since. Remus had heard nothing either, although he'd only personally heard from Sirius once since Sirius had returned to the UK. Sirius instead either sent a note to Catherine for Remus or asked Catherine to deliver news to their friend directly.

"Is everything all right, Catherine?" she heard Mr. Follensbee ask. She hadn't realized she had started tapping her fingers again.

"Oh, yes sir, sorry about that," she replied.

"No bother," he said, giving her a smile. "You know it is very slow today. Why don't you go ahead and leave a bit early. Jimmy is in the stock room if I need any help."

"Are you sure?" she asked, feeling guilty now.

"Of course my dear, I can see that your mind is elsewhere today," he said knowingly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean, that is," Catherine broke off, her face reddening. Mr. Follensbee shook his head in amusement.

"It is all right, I assure you," he said, looking at her fondly. "It happens to all of us at one time or another."

"Thank you sir, I promise I'll do better the next time I'm here," she said, coming out from behind the counter. Mr. Follensbee patted her on the arm as he passed.

"I have no doubt of that," he said and took her spot behind the counter. Catherine went into the back room and gathered her cloak and then flooed back to her home.

When she stepped through, Rory was hollering and Miranda came screeching into the room, crashing into Catherine's legs.

"Miranda, what on earth?" Catherine asked, as she steadied herself and her daughter.

"Rory's going to hit me!" she wailed and buried her tear-stained face in her mother's midsection.

"I'm sure your brother isn't going to hit you," Catherine tried to reassure the girl. She heard her mother's raised voice from the direction of the kitchen and Rory's indignant reply, although she couldn't hear what was said. "Now what's going on?"

"Nothing Mummy," Miranda insisted, still hiding her face. "Rory just hates me." She sniffled. Catherine stifled a grin and squatted down in front of her daughter.

"I don't think that your brother hates you," she said. "He does sound quite angry though. Can you tell me what happened?" Miranda shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing wildly, and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, burying her face in Catherine's shoulder. Catherine gathered the girl to her and stood up, grunting a bit as she did so. "You're getting too big for Mummy to pick up, sweetheart."

"Does that mean I'm not your baby anymore?" Miranda sniffled, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. Catherine couldn't help but chuckle.

"Of course not, you'll always be my baby," she said, rubbing noses with her daughter. Just then, Rory burst into the room, Jane close at his heels.

"There you are, you little brat," he snarled.

"Rory!" Catherine exclaimed, as Miranda grabbed her tighter around the neck. She had never seen her son so angry. Jane put a hand on the boy's shoulder and Catherine noticed that her other was behind her back.

"Well, she is," Rory insisted. "Mum, you won't believe what she did!"

"I didn't, Mummy!" Miranda wailed, then began to cry again.

"Yes you did!" Rory yelled. "And now it's ruined!" Her son ran from the room, pounded up the stairs and slammed the door to his bedroom. Miranda was still sobbing on her shoulder and Catherine looked at her mother, completely flabbergasted. Jane sighed and brought a hand to her forehead, rubbing between her eyes with her fingers.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Catherine finally managed.

"This," Jane said and pulled her other hand out from behind her back. She held up Rory's broom and Catherine stared at it, gobsmacked. Almost half the twigs were gone from the tail and those that remained were ridiculously short. The handle was smeared with some kind of goop, which dripped down and into the tail. And when Catherine looked closer, she could see that there was a crack in the handle near the end.

"Oh my," she said. Her mother nodded grimly. "Miranda," Catherine began, but the little girl just wailed louder. Catherine automatically brought a hand to her back and began to try and soothe her. "Shh, now, it's all right, Mummy's here." When her daughter's cries had subsided into hiccupping breaths, Catherine sat down on the couch and maneuvered Miranda so she could see her.

"Do you want to tell me what happened to your brother's broom?" Catherine asked, but Miranda just shook her head. "Shall I go ask Rory?"

"No!" Miranda howled. She tried to bury her face again, but Catherine wouldn't let her.

"Miranda Jane, I think you need to tell Mummy what happened, right now," Catherine said, her voice brokering no room for argument.

"I didn't mean to," the girl said quietly, looking up at her mother with her big blue eyes. Catherine's heart melted, but she quickly reminded herself that Miranda was nearly eight years old. Certainly old enough to know better than to mess with her brother's broom.

"If you didn't mean to, then how did this happen?" Catherine asked, waving a hand at the mess her mother was still holding. Miranda's lower lip began to quiver, but Catherine looked at her sternly.

"I wanted to help Rory," she said. "He told me he was going flying with Mr. Remus today and he had to fix up his broom for it." That was right, Catherine remembered. Remus would be here in an hour to take Rory flying. Since Owen had started at Hogwarts, Rory didn't get to fly as often and Remus had volunteered to take the boy out once in a while.

"So what did you do?" Catherine prodded.

"I got out the kit that Owen got him for Christmas and tried to fix it," she said quietly, looking down at her lap.

"Oh Miranda," Catherine said in exasperation. The Cauldwell's had gotten Rory a broom servicing kit for Christmas and Rory had reverently polished the broom and trimmed the tail twigs more than once.

"I'm sorry Mummy, I didn't mean to," Miranda said, her bottom lip in full quiver once again. Catherine looked down at her and saw the tears begin to fall again. She gathered her daughter into her embrace once more. "I j-just w-wanted to he-help," Miranda wailed and Catherine sighed.

"I know you did sweetheart, but what have I told you about touching your brother's things?" Catherine asked, pulling back from the little girl once more. Miranda looked at her lap and didn't answer. "Miranda," her mother said warningly.

"Not to," Miranda whispered.

"Unless what?" Catherine said.

"Unless Rory says I can," Miranda finished.

"And I'm assuming by your brother's reaction that you didn't ask," Catherine continued.

"No Mummy," her daughter admitted quietly. She looked up at her mother, her eyes still sparkling with tears. "Did I wreck Rory's broom?"

"I don't know, I'll have to show it to Remus when he gets here and see what he says," Miranda nodded sadly. "I think you better go up to your room for a while. I'll be up to talk to you later." Miranda slid from her mother's lap and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Mummy?" she asked just before she left the room.

"Yes, Miranda?" Catherine said.

"If Rory's broom is wrecked, I'll buy him a new one," the little girl said, the tears starting down her cheeks again. "You can take the money in my piggy bank." With that she turned and hurried up the stairs and Catherine felt a lump form in her throat. She turned to her mother whose eyes were suspiciously bright. One look at the broom that was now dripping broom polish onto the floor and Catherine groaned. Jane chuckled a bit, then looked distastefully at the broom in her hand.

"I'll be right back," she said. Her mother disappeared into the kitchen and Catherine heard the door to the garden open and then close again. She heard the tap turn on and moments later her mother was back in the lounge wiping her hands on a towel.

"What am I going to do with her?" Catherine said, rubbing her temples with her fingers. Jane sighed and sat down next to her daughter on the couch.

"I think we've got to stop babying her for one," her mother replied. Catherine looked at her in surprise. "Don't give me that look. We're both guilty of it, you know that we are. We treat her younger than she is, let her get away with things too often. If Rory had done something like this to Ellie, you would have treated the situation entirely differently." Catherine opened her mouth to protest and then closed it again. Her mother was right, she did baby Miranda, probably too much.

"And I think," Jane trailed off, glancing at her daughter from the corner of her eye. Catherine looked at her in confusion when her mother didn't continue.

"What?" Catherine prodded. Jane turned and took Catherine's hands in her own.

"Sweetheart, I want you to listen to me completely before you say anything," the older woman began.

"All right," Catherine agreed. Her mother took a deep breath and Catherine began to worry about just what she was going to say.

"Miranda's teacher called yesterday." Catherine opened her mouth to say something, but Jane held up a hand. "I know I should have told you right away, but you were so tired when you got home from work yesterday and then you left early this morning. I planned to discuss it with you this evening. Apparently there have been a few incidents at school. Miranda is telling 'fanciful tales', according to the teacher. From what I understand, Miranda has been talking to the other children about magic and has told a few of them that she's a witch. It's made the other children less likely to play with her because she keeps insisting that the stories are true. The teacher has been trying to handle it on her own, but yesterday they had sharing time and Miranda gave quite a complete account of the quidditch match at Myra's over the summer." Catherine groaned and put her head in her hands.

"The teacher is becoming concerned that Miranda is 'losing touch with reality', in her words. She's not so subtly suggested that Miranda speak to someone," Jane finished.

"You mean a therapist," Catherine said and her mother shrugged. "What has gotten into her? She knows she's not supposed to talk about magic at school." Catherine got up and began to pace.

"Well, I have a theory about that," Jane said quietly and Catherine turned to look at her. Her mother wore the same pensive expression she had when she started the conversation.

"Mum, whatever it is, just say it," Catherine said in resignation.

"Well, you have been gone an awful lot lately," her mother said. "When you first took the job at the bookstore it was only a few mornings a week and it was always while the children were in school. Even once you started up at Hogwarts, you were still only gone during the day, the vast majority of the time. But now, you're working more often at the shop, a lot of time on the weekends, staying up at the school until almost dinner time, revising in the evenings for your tests. I know you've been worried about Sirius these last couple of weeks and it's made you preoccupied. I just think that Miranda may be feeling a bit, well, neglected. And so she's trying to get some attention."

Catherine looked at her mother and then sunk down in the chair across from the couch. She put her face in her hands again, shaking her head.

"I'm a horrible mother," she finally said, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Oh my darling, no you aren't," Jane said with a chuckle. Catherine looked out from behind her hands. "You've just found yourself in the same spot that mothers have found themselves in since the dawn of time, I'd expect." Catherine looked at her quizzically. "Are you doing enough? Are you doing too much? Are you ignoring them if you work? Are you smothering them if you don't?" Jane shook her head with a smile, then walked over to her daughter and knelt in front of her.

"You, my dear, are the best mother I know," she said, taking Catherine's face in her hands. "You have been there for those children through the most horrific of times and you've done it on your own. You love them with your entire being and there is nothing that you wouldn't do for them. They are wonderful, sweet, thriving children, don't ever doubt that."

"Thank you Mum," Catherine replied, her voice quavering a bit. "But you're wrong about one thing." Her mother looked at her in puzzlement. "I didn't do it on my own." Jane smiled at her and then drew her into her embrace. The two women hugged each other for a few moments before Jane pulled back.

"Now, I don't think that this is quite the insurmountable problem that you think it is," Jane said. "The thing you need to remember is that Miranda is the youngest and the two of you have had a special bond from the start. She had you all to herself for those two years when Rory and Ellie were both in school before she started. And you were very present for her, even when you had work you only did it when she was napping or after they'd all gone to bed. She's just having trouble adjusting to you not being here all the time."

"Maybe I should quit my job at the shop and put this healer training on hold until she's gone to Hogwarts" Catherine said. "I could go back to the publishing company, work from home again or part-time in the office just during the school day. I could," but before she could continue, Jane interrupted her.

"Catherine, stop. You don't need to go so far the other way," her mother protested.

"But Mum, she obviously needs me. She's acting up at school, ruining her brother's things," Catherine said in frustration.

"Yes, she needs you, but you need those things too, Catherine, you can't forget that," her mother reminded her. "I've seen you since you started working with Poppy. You're more alive than you've been in I don't know how long."

"I do love it, but Miranda," Jane interrupted her again.

"Will be fine, once she's gotten some reassurance," her mother insisted. "Rearrange your hours at the shop so you're home more often when the children are, but sweetheart, you don't need to go overboard."

"Are you sure?" Catherine asked, clearly wanting her mother's assurance. When Catherine had been married to Daniel, he had never wanted her to work. And she hadn't really wanted to either, wanting to be home with the children when they were small. And then, after all that had happened with him, she hadn't wanted to leave them, for fear that they would feel abandoned by their mother as well as their father. But her mother was right, Catherine had felt so much better about herself, so much more 'alive' as her mother had put it, working with Poppy and revising for her exams. She enjoyed her time at the bookshop as well, reading had always been her favorite pastime. But she _had_ been gone an awful lot lately, her mother had been with the children more than she had.

"Oh Mum, I'm sorry," Catherine said.

"Whatever for?" Jane asked in confusion.

"You've been with the kids so much lately and I never even asked if you were all right with that," Catherine rambled. "I'm sorry, I've been taking you for granted, oh I'm a horrible daughter!"

"Catherine, stop being ridiculous," her mother said rolling her eyes. "You know that I adore being with the children and that I will always help you when you need it. You haven't been taking me for granted. Now, stop with the guilt and self-flagellation and let's figure out how we're going to handle the situation."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Catherine said.

"And that's the last 'I'm sorry' I expect to hear from you today, young lady," her mother said sternly.

"Yes, Mum," Catherine replied with a grin.

* * *

A half an hour later, when the doorbell rang, Catherine was in much better spirits. She had spoken to Miranda, who had made a tearful apology to Rory. Rory, for his part, had accepted that his sister hadn't done anything out of malice and truly had thought she was helping. He was still rather upset about his broom, but perked up at bit when Catherine told him she'd have Remus look at it. And as Catherine opened the door, the man in question came into view. He had told her not to expect him by floo, that he was apparating today instead. Catherine suspected he just liked the walk from the park to calm his dizziness from apparition.

"Hello," he said cheerfully, kissing her on the cheek as he entered.

"Hello, Remus," she replied, returning his smile.

"What is it?" he immediately said and she looked at him incredulously.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Always know when there's something wrong," she replied.

"Instinct," he said shrugging and Catherine decided not to ask exactly what instinct he was talking about. She was afraid he'd tell her she smelled differently or something.

"Well, we have had a bit of a rough afternoon," she said and conveyed all that had happened with Rory's broom as they walked into the kitchen. Rory sat at the kitchen table, the broom lying on some newspapers Catherine had covered the table with as there was an excess of broom polish still dripping from the handle. Rory sat with his chin in his hands, staring morosely at the broom.

"I didn't want to do anything to it before you got here," Catherine explained. "I wasn't sure if spells would interfere with the broom's magic or not.

"Let's take a look, shall we," Remus said with a smile at Rory. The boy just sighed. Remus inspected the broom, turning it from side to side. He whispered a 'scourgify' and ran the tip of his wand up and down the broom's handle. The excess broom polish slowly disappeared. Remus inspected the crack in the end of the handle closely, then finally set it back down and smiled at Rory.

"Well, you'll need to have the tail twigs replaced, of course, but the crack isn't bad at all, they should be able to repair it at the Quidditch shop in Diagon Alley," he said. "After a bit of work, it should be fine."

"You're sure?" Rory asked.

"I'm not an expert, but I've seen a few damaged brooms in my day," Remus assured him. Rory sighed in relief. He knew that brooms were very expensive and that his mother probably wouldn't just go out and buy him a new one for no reason. That meant he would have had to wait until at least his birthday, which was forever away.

"Thanks Remus!" he said in delight. "Mum, can you take my broom to the Quidditch shop on Monday when you go to work?"

"Of course sweetheart," she said, ruffling his hair. He grinned widely at her.

"Mr. Remus," a small voice said and they all turned to see Miranda standing in the doorway, her hands behind her back.

"Yes, Miranda," he said squatting down in front of her.

"Did you fix Rory's broom?" she asked quietly.

"Well, I cleaned it up a bit, but your mum will have to take it to the quidditch shop to fix the tail," Remus explained. Miranda nodded. She sniffled a bit and then brought her piggy bank out from behind her back.

"Mummy, you can take my money to pay the quidditch man," she said, holding the bank out to her mother. "And you should give some to Mr. Remus since he helped too." Catherine felt her eyes fill, but before she could say anything, Remus gently took the bank from Miranda and set it on the table. Then he held his arms out to the little girl and she flung herself into then.

"Thank you for your offer, Miranda," he said, gently patting her back. "But I don't need any money. I'm always happy to help you or your mum or your brother and sister." Miranda nodded into his neck and Catherine could tell that she was crying again. She looked at Remus in question, but he waved her off and carried Miranda out of the kitchen.

"Mum, is Manda okay?" Rory asked, concern in his eyes.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Why do you ask?" Catherine said, putting a hand on her son's shoulder. He shrugged.

"She's been different lately, whiny and way more annoying than usual," he replied and Catherine couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sit down a minute, Rory, I want to ask you something," she said. Rory sat down at the table, Catherine next to him.

"Do you think that I've been gone too much lately?" she asked and Rory cocked his head at her, thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, you have been gone more than usual," he said.

"Does that bother you?" she asked apprehensively.

"Not really," he finally said. "I mean, I do miss you sometimes, but I know that you really like working with Madame Pomfrey and Grandma's always here if we need her." Catherine nodded. "How come you're asking me?"

"I think that may be part of what's bothering your sister," she explained. Rory nodded knowingly.

"That's probably it," he said. Catherine sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. "But Mum?" She looked up at him. "I don't think you should stop working or anything."

"You don't?" she asked.

"No," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because, you're happier now than you used to be," he said. "I think it's good that you decided to be a witch again. And if you're as good at being a healer as you are at being our Mum, well," he grinned almost shyly at her. "Then you'll be the best healer ever." Catherine couldn't help the tears that gathered in her eyes and she pulled her son towards her into a hug.

"Thank you Rory," she whispered into his hair. He gave her a tight squeeze and then pulled back and smiled at her.

"I think I'll go see if I can cheer Manda up," he said and left the kitchen. Catherine looked up and saw her mother standing in the doorway.

"That is one special boy," her mother said, her voice shaky. Catherine stood and hugged her mother.

"That he is," she agreed.

"Remus wanted me to tell you he's taken Miranda up to her room," Jane said once they had released each other. "She was nearly asleep when I saw them. I told Rory not to bother them just now."

"Thanks Mum," Catherine said and left the kitchen, smiling as she walked past the lounge and saw Rory sitting on the couch and watching the telly.

She made her way upstairs to Miranda's room and stopped just outside the door when she heard quiet humming coming from inside. Peeking around the door frame, she saw Remus, still holding Miranda and gently swaying from side to side, humming what sounded like a lullaby to her. Miranda was asleep with her head on his shoulder, her thumb in her mouth. Catherine had finally mostly broken Miranda of the habit of sucking her thumb while she slept, but when she was upset, Catherine sometimes still caught her doing it. Catherine leaned against the door frame and smiled fondly at the pair.

"I know you're there," Remus said quietly, even though his back was to her.

"Stupid werewolf senses," Catherine muttered as Remus chuckled.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted her asleep or not," he said as Catherine came into the room. She put a hand to her daughter's back and the little girl sighed in her sleep.

"It's all right, she's had a rough afternoon," Catherine replied. "A little nap won't hurt anything."

"How's Rory?" he asked.

"Bounced back just as he always does," she replied smiling. "He's a great kid."

"They all are," Remus said and she nodded.

"You can put her in her bed you know," she said, smirking.

"She's fine," he said and Catherine smiled knowingly. Remus colored a bit.

"You could have one of your own," she said quietly. She saw him stiffen a bit, but when Miranda shifted, he relaxed again.

"Let's not start that discussion again," he said. But Catherine refused to be put off. He was holding her sleeping daughter. She effectively had him trapped.

"I think we need to have that discussion again. And keep having it until you realize what an idiot you're being," she said firmly.

"Catherine," he warned.

"Remus, you're being silly," she said with a sigh. "There has been no evidence that you can pass lycanthropy on to your children."

"That's because werewolves don't get married," he said, just as he did every time she brought this subject up.

"Well, somehow I doubt that means none of them have ever procreated," she said dryly.

"And the vast majority do not try to exist in wizarding society so the test subjects are few to none," he said.

"You deserve this," she said, rubbing Miranda's back. "You deserve it just as much as anyone else does. You're a good man, Remus."

"I'm a monster in the eyes of most people, a half-breed at best," he said tersely.

"Stop it," Catherine said a little louder than she intended, causing Miranda to shift again in her sleep. Remus immediately started swaying again and the girl resettled herself. "Stop it," Catherine said again, much quieter this time. "I won't have you castigating yourself in front of me or my children. You've done nothing to deserve it and you know it." Remus sighed and moved away from her, gently laying Miranda down in her bed. Catherine watched as he pulled the covers up over her and bent and kissed the top of her head. When he turned back to her, his eyes were full of longing and pain, but only for a split second as he quickly masked them. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"I know that you don't feel the same way about my situation as I do and I love you for that," he said. "But we've had this discussion many times before and you know how I feel about it. I know that you don't agree, but I will never be anything more than Mr. Remus. It's a moot point anyway considering the fact that I am only one half of what's needed to produce a child in the first place."

"You've dated before," Catherine said. "And you'll date again. There's someone out there for you."

"While I appreciate your optimism, I do not share it," he said, somewhat sadly she thought. "No woman in her right mind would want to saddle herself with a werewolf and I'm sorry to say that being in your right mind would definitely be a requirement for me." Catherine snorted in spite of herself. He pulled her into a hug and they stood in silence for a few moments, watching the steady rise and fall of Miranda's chest.

"It's enough for me, to be Mr. Remus, to play quidditch with Rory and hopefully, now that I'm no longer her teacher, to be Ellie's friend," he finally said. "I don't need anyone to call me daddy." Catherine hugged him again and thought to herself that no matter what he said, someone calling him daddy was exactly what he _did_ need. But she said nothing, not wanting to upset her friend further.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" Catherine asked as they left Miranda's room. "I don't see enough of you these days."

"All right," he agreed, smiling at her as they made their way back downstairs.

* * *

The next day, Catherine talked to Miranda about her punishment for messing up Rory's broom. The little girl wasn't happy about it, by any means, but she accepted it all the same. Catherine also had a long talk with her about discussing magic at school and why she couldn't. She was beginning to understand why most witches and wizards homeschooled their children until they went to Hogwarts. It was a bit difficult to explain the Statute of Secrecy in seven-year old terms.

After discussing the fact that Catherine was not going to quit working, but was going to try and arrange her hours so that she was working mostly while Miranda and Rory were at school, Miranda seemed to perk up. She pouted a bit when Catherine warned her that there might be times when she still had to work on the weekends or in the evenings, but when Catherine reassured her daughter that they would not happen very often, Miranda seemed happier.

After their talk, she took Rory and Miranda to the science museum. Catherine noticed that Miranda was much more clingy than usual, but she let the little girl hold her hand and ride on her back as much as she wanted, trying to reassure her. The three of them had a wonderful day and when they returned home, Jane had dinner waiting for them. Catherine hoped that things would get better now and stay that way.


	10. The Second Task and Surprises

**A/N - Hi everyone. I have lost a few story followers and some readers over the last couple chapters and so I have been thinking about why that might be happening and I just wanted to say a couple things. First, I know that Sirius has not been in the story much these last chapters, but remember that he is on the run and in hiding. It's not going to be easy for he and Catherine to see each other. I promise that you will see him again before the end of the tournament and once 4th year is over, we'll be seeing him quite a lot. Second, there is always a method to my madness (well I think there is anyway!). All characters, especially original characters, serve a purpose, although you may not know what that purpose is until much later in the story. But, I don't bring them in for no reason. Now I don't know if either of these things are why people have left the story and if they have left, I guess they won't be seeing this anyway, but I just wanted to put it out there. If there is something that you don't think is working, let me know. I am more than happy to take constructive criticism in reviews or pm's, it is what makes me a better writer. On with the story! :) **

**Chapter 10**

**The Second Task and Surprises**

**22 February 1995**

On Monday, Catherine dropped Rory's broom off at Quality Quidditch Supplies and was told that they could definitely fix the crack as well as repair the tail and that it would only take a week. Sighing in relief, Catherine left to head to work and speak to her boss. Thankfully, he was very understanding and told Catherine that she could work just two mornings a week if she preferred. One of the other part-time employees had expressed interest in working more, so it was a positive solution for everyone.

Catherine worked until just after lunch and on her way home, she decided to stop at the post office and send an owl to Sirius. It had been more than a month and she was starting to panic. She knew he hadn't been captured by the Ministry, that would have made headlines for days, but that didn't mean that nothing had happened to him. She hoped he hadn't gone and done something stupid.

Stepping into the post office, she wrote a quick note.

_S-_

_I haven't heard from you in ages. Hope all is well and that nothing has happened. Please let me know that you're all right. Perhaps we could meet and I can see for myself that you're still in one piece?_

_I miss you desperately._

_Love, C_

After she'd paid for the owl and sent him off with her message, Catherine thought again about getting an owl for the house. They had Maia, but only in the summer and when Ellie was home for the holidays. But she had the floo which she could contact most everyone by, not to mention bring anything to Ellie that she needed when Catherine was up at the school. She supposed she could just stop by the post office or use a school owl if she really needed one. Deciding to grab a bite before she went home, Catherine headed to the Leaky Cauldron.

When she entered, she was surprised to see Sharon and David eating with another man she didn't immediately recognize. Sharon spotted her and waved her over.

"Catherine, how are you?" she asked, as she stood and hugged her friend.

"Fine, just decided to stop and get some lunch after work," Catherine replied.

"Oh, you must join us," Sharon said and David pulled out a chair for her. Catherine smiled at him in thanks and sat down. "Catherine this is Alex Young. Alex, Catherine Powell. Alex works with David at the Ministry."

"Pleased to meet you," Alex said as he shook Catherine's hand. Catherine thought he looked familiar.

"Likewise," she replied. "I've got a nephew named Alex." Catherine smiled, thinking of her six year-old nephew she had just seen the weekend before. She and Sarah had been trying to get together, with or without the children, every few weeks. Sharon looked at her in confusion.

"I thought you were an only child," she said.

"I am, it's my sister-in-law's son," Catherine explained.

"Oh, right, sorry," Sharon said, coloring a bit. Catherine patted her friend's hand as a waitress came up to their table to take their order.

"So how have you been?" Catherine asked once the girl had left. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"That's because it _has_ been ages," Sharon admonished her. "You've been so busy with all your work and revising every time I've called."

"I know, sorry about that," Catherine replied sheepishly.

"Where do you work Catherine?" Alex asked.

"I've got two jobs, actually," Catherine said. "I work at Flourish and Blotts a couple of mornings a week and I'm also training with Madame Pomfrey up at Hogwarts."

"Oh, studying for your Healer's certificate then?" he asked.

"No, N.E.W.T.S.," Catherine replied, sipping her drink nervously. Alex's brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's a long story," David said coming to her rescue.

"Yes, very long," Catherine agreed. "I left Hogwarts in my 5th year. I just took my O.W.L.S. last winter and started working with Poppy in the spring. I hope to take my N.E.W.T.S. in May."

"Hm, I guess I don't remember that," Alex said thoughtfully. "Of course, the three of you were a couple of years ahead of me at school, so I'm sure I was paying more attention to chocolate frogs and quidditch than girls back then." They all laughed.

"Alex was in Hufflepuff as well," Sharon explained.

"I thought you looked a bit familiar," Catherine said. "Where do you work in the Ministry?"

"In the Department of Mysteries," Alex replied.

"Oh really? I thought about being an Unspeakable for a bit while I was still in school. Decided healing was more for me though," she said with a smile. Alex smiled back and from the corner of her eye, Catherine saw a smirk on Sharon's face. Before she could say anything, their food arrived and they busied themselves with arranging everything and beginning to eat.

The conversation continued easily over lunch. Catherine discovered that Alex had never been married and thanks to Sharon, he knew that she was divorced and that she had three children. As they finished up their meal, Catherine could see the twinkle growing in Sharon's eye and she knew exactly what her friend was planning.

"Sharon, come to the ladies' room with me, will you?" Catherine asked, abruptly standing.

"Oh, of course," Sharon replied, somewhat disconcerted by her friend's reaction.

"I'll take care of the bill," David said, as Catherine picked up her handbag. "I insist," he said when she tried to hand him some money.

"Thank you," she replied and then grabbed Sharon's hand and towed her to the loo. As soon as they were safely inside Catherine rounded on her friend.

"I know what you're trying to do and I'm telling you to stop it," Catherine said firmly.

"Sorry?" Sharon replied.

"Don't give me the innocent act," Catherine said. "You're trying to fix me up with Alex."

"Well, he is good-looking isn't he?" Sharon asked. "And he's polite and sweet and hard-working."

"If he's so wonderful, why isn't he married?" Catherine said.

"Well, he was dating someone from school for quite a long time, they were engaged and everything. But she was seeing someone else on the side, had been for quite a while. He was devastated when he found out," Sharon explained. "It took him the better part of two years to get over it."

"Sharon, I explained this to you last year and then again this summer," Catherine said. "I'm not interested in dating anyone."

"But the two of you got on so well," Sharon protested. "Surely you've changed your mind by now."

"No, I haven't," Catherine insisted. "If anything, it's even worse timing now. I'm busier than ever. In fact, just this morning I cut back on my hours at the bookstore because my being gone so much was starting to affect Miranda. I've no room for dating."

"Oh all right," Sharon huffed in frustration. "Maybe after you've done your N.E.W.T.S?"

"Maybe," Catherine replied. Sharon's face brightened. "But I doubt it." Sharon pouted for a moment and Catherine chuckled. "Come on, they're probably wondering where we are."

Unfortunately for Catherine, David and Alex had been having a conversation of their own while the women were in the loo and the hopeful look on Alex's face when he asked Catherine if she would like to have dinner sometime made her feel terrible. But, she had pulled him aside and explained that she was just entirely too busy right now, as well as her need to focus on her children. She apologized and he nodded his understanding, telling her to let him know if she ever changed her mind. She smiled in agreement and then made her good-byes, leaving the pub by floo. When she stepped out into her own lounge, she flopped down on the couch in relief.

* * *

**24 February 1995**

The day of the second task dawned bright and clear. Catherine and Poppy were on their way down to the Black Lake to set up their supplies near the judge's tent.

"Into the lake in February," Poppy was muttering. "What is wrong with these men? They've gone completely daft." Catherine had to admit that she agreed. Sending students into an icy lake in the middle of the winter was more than just a bit barmy. When they reached their destination, Catherine quickly glanced around the stands for any sign of a large, black dog. It wouldn't surprise her if Sirius showed up again and if he did, she would have quite a few words for him after being out of communication for so long. As of now though, it didn't look like he was there.

And as Catherine continued to look around she realized that Harry was not there either. None of the students had arrived in the stands yet, but all the champions were already present, save Harry.

"Poppy, where's Harry?" Catherine asked as the medi-witch was setting out vials of Pepper-up Potion.

"He isn't here?" Poppy questioned, turning around to look herself.

"No," Catherine replied.

"Oh well, I'm sure he'll be down soon. It's still nearly half an hour until we start," she said dismissively and returned to her task. Catherine pulled a stack of tiny blankets from her pocket and began enlarging them. They would need plenty as the champions, as well as the ones they had to rescue, would be their patients today.

Catherine shivered a bit at thinking of the children below the lake's surface, spelled asleep until they were rescued by their champions. She once again was grateful that Ellie was so young and would have no part in the day save watching. Pulled from her thoughts by the noise of raucous laughter, Catherine turned and saw streams of students making their way across the grounds toward the lake. She glanced at her watch and was surprised that there were now only a little more than fifteen minutes until the task started and still no sign of Harry. Catherine began to twirl a lock of hair nervously around her fingers and looked at Poppy again, but the medi-witch was thoroughly involved in setting up her first aid station. When her watch had reached the ten minute mark and Catherine could see that Ludo Bagman and even Albus seemed to be growing concerned, she turned back to Poppy.

"He's still not here Poppy. Maybe I should go back up to the school and look for him?" Catherine asked. Poppy's brow furrowed as she looked back up toward the castle.

"Of course Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley would have to be in the lake," she muttered. "Otherwise, they would have had him here by now."

"I'll just go and speak to Albus," Catherine said. She began to make her way to where all the judges were standing and talking with one another, Mr. Bagman continually looking at a pocket watch, when she saw something from the corner of her eye. Gazing back across the grounds, she saw a black-topped blur moving quickly towards the lake. As the blur got closer, she saw that it was a person, and if the black hair were any indication, it must be Harry. Catherine breathed a sigh of relief. She hated to think what would have happened if Harry had not appeared for the task when the contract to compete was magically binding.

The judges had all taken their places at the judge's table and Catherine watched as the redhead Poppy had identified as Percy Weasley snapped at Harry about being late. And then Ludo Bagman was setting the champions in their places and talking quietly to Harry, as Harry was still trying to regain his breath from running so fast. When Mr. Bagman walked back to the judge's table and began his announcement about the second task, Catherine rejoined Poppy.

The two watched pensively as Fleur and Cedric did the bubble-head charm and then dove into the lake. Viktor transfigured himself into some kind of half-man/half-shark and Catherine was unsure if it was meant to be that way or he had just messed up the spell. He too dove down into the depths of the lake, while Harry was simply wading into the water, looking like he was chewing on something.

"What is he doing?" Catherine whispered to Poppy.

"I don't know," Poppy answered just as quietly. "I certainly hope whatever it is, he does it soon." The laughter had already started as Harry stood in waist-deep water, seemingly doing nothing but chewing. And then he swallowed and just stood there. Poppy had crossed her arms and was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth and Catherine began to tug at her hair. The laughter got louder and the Slytherins started jeering and yelling at Harry. Catherine glanced at Albus who sat with a serene look on his face, while Karkaroff looked almost gleeful. As Catherine turned her gaze back to Harry she saw him clamp his hands against his neck. And then he dove into the water.

"Were those," Catherine trailed off.

"Gills," Poppy said with a smile. "He used gillyweed. Oh well done Harry, well done." Catherine smiled as well and turned back to the judge's table. Dumbledore caught her eye and winked and she smiled in acknowledgement. Madame Maxime looked a bit impressed, while Karkaroff looked positively incensed. Catherine couldn't help but grin at his furious expression and wondered again about Sirius' suspicions. She would definitely need to keep an eye on him. Percy wore a look of intense concentration and was scribbling notes on the parchment in front of him, no doubt wanting to report everything to his boss when he returned to the Ministry.

They waited for something to happen, but not knowing what was going on below the surface of the lake, the spectators began to grow restless. Conversation erupted throughout the stands and grew to a low roar. Catherine continued to search for Sirius, looking at the bottom of the stands, as well as the edge of the forest. She hadn't seen him, but that didn't mean that he wasn't there, she knew. She just hoped that if he were, he kept himself better hidden than he had the last time. While she longed to see him again, she didn't want him pushing his luck, appearing as Padfoot again. And Catherine doubted she could get away from Poppy long enough to follow him in any case. The medi-witch had questioned her for quite some time after Catherine's disappearing act in November.

Catherine's thoughts turned back to the current task. Poppy had explained the clue to Catherine and as she thought about it again, something struck her.

"You don't suppose that the champions really think that if they don't rescue their hostages in time, they'll die?" Catherine asked Poppy.

"That's definitely what the clue indicated, although I can't believe any of them would be so foolish as to think the headmaster would really let any harm come to the hostages," Poppy said.

"I hope you're right," Catherine said, reciting the clue through once again and shuddering a bit at the last line. Surely they would realize that no one would be allowed to die.

As the time ticked away and the one-hour time limit drew closer, an air of almost visible tension could be felt throughout the stands and the lake. Catherine looked back up at the official time clock and saw that there were only five minutes left and still no sign of any of the champions. Catherine began to pace as the final minutes ticked away.

As the allotted time expired and none of the champions had appeared, there was an audible groan from the crowd. Before they could even begin to recover from their disappointment however, two heads broke the surface of the water. The crowd erupted into cheers as Cedric Diggory quickly cancelled his bubble-head charm and hugged a slowly awakening Cho Chang and then swam them to the shore. Catherine and Poppy wrapped them both up as soon as they had been helped from the lake and bustled them over to the table where the Pepper-up potion rested.

"Well done, Mr. Diggory," Poppy said with a small smile before she went back to looking him over for any injuries.

"Did you see any of the other champions, Cedric?" Catherine asked. Cedric nodded.

"Viktor and Fleur weren't far behind me in the lake," he told her. "Harry was already there when I got to Cho," he continued. "And he'd already cut Ron free. I'm not sure what he was waiting for, but he should be right behind me."

Another two heads broke the surface just as Cedric finished speaking, but it wasn't Harry and Ron, it was Viktor and Hermione. Viktor was still part shark and Hermione coughed a couple of times before they reached the shore. Krum restored himself to his normal countenance once Hermione had been tended to and then accepted help himself. Before Catherine could even ask about Harry or Fleur, there was another cheer from the crowd. Catherine looked back at the lake, but only saw one head. Fleur had returned, alone, sans the bubblehead charm.

"Did you see Mr. Potter, Mr. Krum?" Poppy asked, having also seen that Fleur was back, clearly just as worried as Catherine. She knew that the effects of gillyweed did not last forever and Harry had been gone for more than an hour now.

"Yes, he vas still there ven I had left with Herm-own-ninny," Viktor said, looking at Hermione fondly who was shivering a bit and looking worriedly out at the lake.

"What was he doing?" Catherine asked in confusion.

"I do not know," Krum said. "Vaiting for something." Poppy and Catherine looked at each other. Poppy motioned to Catherine and they walked away from Viktor who had turned his attentions back to Hermione.

"You don't think Harry is waiting until everyone comes to rescue their hostages?" Catherine asked in concern.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think," Poppy said, her lips in a thin line, staring out at the lake. "And I don't think he knows that gillyweed wears off after an hour or so, nor does he have a way to keep track of time underwater. Not to mention the fact that he has no idea Miss Delacour is no longer in the lake." Catherine's heart sank to her stomach. "I've got to tend to Miss Delacour."

But Fleur was nearly hysterical, Madame Maxime's firm grip the only thing keeping her from throwing herself back into the water. Madame Maxime was speaking rapidly to her in French. Fleur was shaking her head and Catherine could see the tears running down her cheeks. Poppy approached with a blanket and tried to wrap Fleur in it, but the girl refused, still trying to get away from her headmistress.

"Gabrielle, Gabrielle," she was screaming. "Let me go, I must get to 'er." Catherine glanced at Poppy. Perhaps the champions were not so sure their hostages would be safe no matter what after all.

The two watched the lake nervously, Hermione joining in their vigil. Catherine looked to the judge's table and saw Dumbledore deep in conversation with Ludo Bagman. Percy looked white as a ghost and Madame Maxime was still trying to soothe a sobbing Fleur. Karkaroff was the only one who looked unaffected by the situation, although he'd had a few words with Viktor after the boy had been tended to. It sounded to Catherine like he was rather upset that Viktor had come back outside the time limit. Although given that none of them had come back within the limit, Catherine didn't know how much this would matter in the scores.

Just as she thought she would dive into the lake herself, Catherine saw three more heads break the surface, one black, one red and one silvery blonde. She sighed in relief and saw Harry hand the little girl, who could only be Gabrielle, off to Ron and then labor to swim into shore. The gills were gone and Catherine wondered how long he had been underwater without them. Percy had jumped up and run into the water after his brother, Gabrielle being gathered up by Fleur, who had finally broken away from Madame Maxime.

It was only as Harry was pulled from the lake by Dumbledore and Mr. Bagman that Catherine noticed the mermaid bobbing above the surface. Dumbledore saw her once Poppy had taken over Harry and immediately squatted down by the water's edge and began to speak to her in Mermish. Catherine shook her head incredulously and turned back to her charges. Hermione was talking excitedly with Harry, Viktor clearly trying to return Hermione's attention to him. Cedric and Cho sat talking quietly and Ron was still being fussed over by Percy. Madame Pomfrey finally left Harry and pulled Ron away from Percy, then went back for Fleur and Gabrielle. Catherine wrapped the younger girl in a blanket and Poppy attempted to begin to heal all the cuts on Fleur, courtesy of the grindylows, but the older girl would have none of it, insisting that Gabrielle be seen to first. As Poppy was giving Gabrielle her dose of pepper-up, Catherine watched Fleur thanking Harry and Ron for saving her sister. And Catherine saw Hermione's reaction to the French girl kissing Ron and smirked a bit. She wondered just how Ron would have reacted had been here to see Viktor brushing a strand of hair away from Hermione's face earlier. Probably much the same, although Catherine was quite certain that neither of them had any clue as to the other's feelings and maybe not even to their own.

When the scores were announced, Catherine's smile grew wide as she realized that Harry and Cedric were tied for first place. Harry was slapped on the back by his friends and Catherine glanced around for Sirius one more time before she and Poppy led the group up to the castle for dry clothes and one last check-over before releasing them back to their respective quarters. Not seeing the familiar black form anywhere, Catherine's attention turned back to the champions. She was sure that the parties in both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would go on for quite some time.

* * *

**27 February 1995**

Catherine opened the window for the owl, recognizing it as the one she had sent off to Sirius last week. Smiling she took the letter and gave the owl a treat. He hooted in thanks, then flew back out the window to return to the post office. She unrolled the letter and leaned back against the kitchen counter to read it.

_C,_

_Sorry for the lack of contact. I've not been myself much this last month or so. Things are getting more difficult and as such, we cannot meet, as much as I would like to. I will write when I can._

_Love, S_

It was the shortest letter he'd ever sent her and clearly he'd been having to remain as Padfoot most of the time. Her heart clenched in fear at the thought of what "things getting more difficult" could mean. She wondered if that meant that someone had seen Sirius and the Aurors had stepped up their search or Fudge had gotten tired of not being able to catch Sirius and had ordered them to do it himself. Neither prospect was a good one.

She walked to the fireplace and through powder into the grate, then stuck her head in and called out for Remus' place. He was sitting on his couch reading when she appeared.

"Catherine," Remus said in greeting.

"Can I come through?" she asked.

"Of course," he said and moments later, Catherine was in his cottage.

"What's the matter?" he asked immediately and she didn't even react to his ability to instantly sense her mood. She silently handed him the note, it could hardly be called a letter, and waited while he read it. He blew out a long breath when he was finished.

"I was worried this might happen when he said he was coming back," he said, shaking his head.

"Do you think someone's seen him?" Catherine asked, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"I think we would have heard about it in the Prophet if someone had," he tried to soothe her.

"Not if they called the Aurors right away," she argued. "I can see Scrimgeour trying to keep it quiet to make sure that Sirius didn't catch wind of it."

"It's possible, I suppose," Remus agreed. He looked back at her and saw that the tears were visible in the corner of her eyes now. He hugged her to him and rubbed her back. "It will be all right, they still don't know he's an animagus." Catherine tried to pull herself together, but failed miserably, weeping all over Remus' robes. He kissed the top of her head and continued rubbing her back until she had recovered.

"Sorry," she said ruefully when she pulled back from him.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he replied, drying his robes with a spell. "I'm surprised by how well you've been holding it together, actually. It can't be easy knowing he's so nearby yet not being able to see him."

"No," she admitted. "Even harder to keep it from everyone. Sharon tried to set me up on a date the other day." He looked at her in confusion and she related the story of her lunch. He chuckled when she'd finished.

"Well, you can't say she's not persistent," he said. Catherine just rolled her eyes.

"I suppose there's no way to find out for sure if the Aurors got a tip," she said, changing the subject back to Sirius.

"I don't think so," Remus replied. "I know a few of them, but not well enough to go asking about it, nor do I know how they stand on the whole situation." Catherine nodded resignedly. "You know that he can take care of himself."

"Yes, I know, but I can't help but worry," she replied.

"Love does that I suppose," he said with a smirk and she smiled at him.

"I suppose," she agreed, stepping back into his embrace for a bit more comfort before she returned home.

* * *

**6 March 1995**

Catherine left Professor Flitwick's office a little before noon. She had spent the morning with him going over a few of the more complicated charms that Catherine suspected might show up on her N.E.W.T.S. With a little more than two months until the tests, Catherine was in the stage of revision where she was trying to perfect everything she could. After all that had happened with Miranda a few weeks earlier, Catherine had been sure to be home on the weekends, however both children were gone today, Miranda to the Cauldwell's to celebrate the twins' birthday and Rory to his friend Kevin's house for an overnight trip to London.

Filius had invited her to join him and Professors McGonagall and Sprout for lunch at the Three Broomsticks and Catherine had readily accepted. She hadn't visited the wizarding village for quite some time and she was looking forward to it. First however, she intended to visit with Ellie for a bit before meeting with the Professors in the Entrance Hall.

As Catherine climbed the stairs to Ravenclaw tower, she was assaulted by memories of her years at Hogwarts. When she had reached the door, she turned and gazed down the hall, imagining Sirius walking away after kissing her cheek, whistling to himself. Catherine took a breath and turned back to the brass eagle knocker, intending to answer its question of the day, when the common room door opened. To her surprise, Ellie and Tess stepped out.

"Mum!" Ellie exclaimed, grinning as she saw her mother.

"Hello sweetheart," Catherine replied, hugging her daughter. "Hello Tess."

"Hi Mrs. Powell," Tess said brightly.

"What are you doing here?" Ellie asked, her arm still around her mother's waist.

"I was working with Professor Flitwick this morning," Catherine explained. "And I thought I'd come say hello before I left. Where are you two headed?"

"To the Great Hall for lunch," Ellie said.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Catherine queried.

"Of course not," Ellie said and Tess nodded. The trio started for the Great Hall, the two girls chattering away about their classes and friends.

"So have you started thinking about what classes you'd like to take next year?" Catherine asked.

"We're both definitely doing Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes," Ellie said. "And I'm thinking maybe Arithmancy, but Tess wants to do Muggle Studies. I told her I could tell her all she needs to know about muggles, but I haven't convinced her yet." Tess shook her head at her friend.

"You don't have to be in every class together you know," Catherine teased the two and they grinned.

"Where's the fun in that?" Tess asked cheekily and Catherine chuckled.

"So, no Divination then?" Catherine asked, secretly pleased at Ellie's choices. Both girls looked at her incredulously.

"Mum, you do know that Professor Trelawney is barmy right?" Ellie asked and Tess giggled.

"Ellie, that's no way to speak about a professor," Catherine chided. "Besides, she can't be that bad if Professor Dumbledore thought fit to hire her." And she's given at least one true prediction, Catherine thought, remembering the trance-like state the woman had gone into last spring and what she'd said. The poem that had helped Catherine and Remus figure out Sirius' innocence and Pettigrew's guilt.

"Well, we're still not taking it," Ellie said firmly, just as they reached the Great Hall. The three stood and talked for a few more minutes until Catherine saw Professor McGonagall waiting in the Entrance Hall. Professor Flitwick joined her seconds later.

"There are the professors, I've got to go," Catherine said. "We're having lunch in Hogsmeade," she explained at the two girls' confused expressions.

"I can't wait until we can go to Hogsmeade next year," Ellie said in longing.

"Yeah, but at least Will and Ethan always bring us stuff," Tess pointed out.

"That's true, but it will be more fun to go ourselves," Ellie replied.

"All right you two, have a good lunch," Catherine said. She hugged both girls and kissed Ellie's cheek before waving them into the Great Hall. She then turned and made her way over to the professors.

"Good afternoon, Catherine," Professor McGonagall said with a smile.

"Minerva," Catherine said.

"We're picking Pomona up at the greenhouses on our way," Filius explained and the three set off across the grounds.

* * *

Lunch had been quite an enjoyable affair. Catherine had never realized that Minerva had such a sense of humor and the four had laughed throughout most of the meal. They had discussed N.E.W.T.S. for a bit, Catherine setting up a meeting with the Transfiguration professor for the following week.

Once lunch was over, Catherine decided to stay in the village and do some shopping since the children would both be gone all day, Rory overnight. She strolled through the shops, buying the children some sweets from Honeyduke's and looking through some robes at Gladrags. She wasn't planning on buying anything, but window-shopping was enjoyable all the same. As she came out of Scrivenshaft's after buying herself a new quill, she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione walking down the road toward Dervish and Banges. However, when they reached the shop, they didn't stop. Instead they continued on into the residential area of the town.

Frowning, Catherine quickly shrunk her packages and put them in her pocket before following. After all the stories she had heard about the trio, she wondered just what mischief they were up to now. As they got further into the countryside and Catherine could no longer keep to the shadows of the buildings and houses, she put a Disillusionment charm on herself. After her near capture in Brazil, she had insisted that Remus work on it with her until she could do it easily.

She continued to follow the children until they had reached the foot of the mountain, careful to be as quiet as possible. It was much quieter here as the students never ventured this far. As they turned a corner, a stile came into view and Catherine's heart nearly stopped as she saw Padfoot waiting near it. What in Merlin's name was he doing?

Catherine stopped, putting more distance between herself and Harry, Ron and Hermione. She knew that Sirius would be able to smell her if she got too close. One of the characteristics of his animagus form, Catherine knew, although she was more than glad the light breeze was blowing towards her and not away. Still, she let the four of them go on ahead, only following when they were well ahead of her.

They began to climb up the mountainside and Catherine cursed the shoes she was wearing. Definitely not made for picking her way over rocks and boulders. She soon began to feel winded, but continued on, keeping the trio in sight as best she could.

Just as she thought she wouldn't be able to climb anymore, Padfoot disappeared and Harry, Ron and Hermione soon followed. Climbing a bit further, Catherine saw a fissure in the rock of the mountainside and figured that's where they must have gone. She sat down on a large boulder about fifty feet from the cave's entrance. She would wait until the children had left and then let Sirius know just how stupid she thought he was.


	11. Encounters and Confessions

**A/N - Hi all. Once again I find myself ready to post a chapter shortly after a horrific and inexplicable tragedy, this time in Boston. And once again it does not feel like the right thing to do, but here we are. Please keep the people of Boston in your thoughts and prayers if you are a praying person. And I want to say thank you to all of my readers, alerters, favoriters (nope not a word, using it anyway though ;)) and especially those that have taken time to review. I appreciate every single one of you! We get to see Sirius in this chapter again, finally. And next chapter is the end of fourth year, so he will return permanently. Thought you all might appreciate that. :) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**

**Encounters and Confessions**

Over an hour had passed and Catherine was still sitting on the boulder outside the cave's entrance. She was still disillusioned. Her anger had been growing the entire time she sat there and she was now nearly quaking with rage. Not only over Sirius' stupidity, but the fact that he would let three teenagers come up and visit him and yet refuse to tell her where he was. He couldn't see her because it was too dangerous, but he could see _them_? And in Hogsmeade no less? Had he gone completely round the twist?

Interrupted from her mental ranting, Catherine glanced up as she heard movement at the cave. Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped out, followed by Padfoot. They began to pick their way back down the side of the mountain and Catherine was torn with what to do. She could wait there for Sirius' return, but she was unsure when that would be. Perhaps he intended to leave as well. But if he was coming back, Catherine had no desire to climb back down and then up the mountain again. It was then that she remembered Buckbeak. If Buckbeak was with him, Sirius would return.

Catherine quickly got up and hurried to the cave to check, all the while watching the group still walking back towards Hogsmeade. She stepped inside and let her eyes adjust for a moment and then caught a flash of orange eye and grey-blue feathers in the back of the cave. Relieved she relaxed in the cave's mouth. Sirius would be back. This wasn't like Brazil where Buckbeak could forage in the forest for himself. If they were staying in a cave, Sirius would have to be feeding him and he wouldn't leave Buckbeak behind.

Catherine debated on what to do. She could wait inside the cave and surprise Sirius when he returned, or she could go back to the boulder and follow him in. She wanted to surprise him, but she supposed that her scent would now be all over the entrance to the cave anyway. No use going back outside to wait. She cancelled her disillusionment charm long enough to bow to Buckbeak and get his approval, then put it back on herself and sat down on the floor to wait.

While she did, she noticed the old Daily Prophets sitting on the ground. She picked them up and frowned. They were a couple of months old and had stories about Barty Crouch and Bertha Jorkins. She'd remembered reading both issues, but was unsure why Sirius would have them. Perhaps he was just bored.

She waited a bit longer and then heard movement outside the cave. Grabbing her wand, Catherine remained under the charm until a black nose came into view. The dog paused at the threshold of the cave, sniffing the air and then the ground and then looking around the cave, dropping a paper from his mouth as he did so. He stepped inside and quickly morphed back into himself.

"I know you're here," he said quietly and Catherine muttered the incantation to remove the charm. When Sirius looked at her she was livid. He'd never seen her so angry before, not even when she found him looking like Snape in Brazil. She stood, eyes blazing, her hands at her sides, one holding her wand tightly in her fist. The other hand was clenching and unclenching.

"Catherine," he began, but she cut him off with a growl. Before she said anything, she threw up a silencing spell. Nonverbally. It was the first time he'd seen her do anything silently and a wave of pride swelled within him. It quickly dissipated when he saw the look on her face.

"Do. Not," she spat through clenched teeth. "Do not even try to make an excuse." He held up his hands in surrender as she began to pace. He watched her warily as her magic sparked and her hair began to swirl around her head. Normally, Sirius wouldn't do or say anything that might make her angrier, but they were inside a small cave in the side of a mountain. A cave-in was the last thing he wanted.

"Cat," he said quietly and she whirled on him, her wand raised. Her eyes flashed and the wind inside the cave picked up. The papers on the ground began to blow about. "I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be, but you've got to calm down."

"I. Will. Not. Calm. Down!" she hissed, seemingly oblivious to the fact that her hair was blowing around her face and her robes had begun to flutter.

"Love, please," he tried again. "We're in a cave and your magic, it's getting out of control." Catherine glared at him defiantly and then Buckbeak squawked loudly and tried to flap his wings. The hippogriff could clearly sense the unleashed magic in the cave as well. Catherine's head snapped toward the animal and in that instant she seemed to realize what was happening. She looked back at Sirius, who had the good sense to look down at the ground. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the wind diminishing as she did so. When he glanced up, her hair had settled back around her shoulders and some of the fire was gone from her eyes. Catherine pulled in another breath and the wind disappeared completely. Sirius sighed in relief and then looked back at her.

She glared at him and then turned to Buckbeak, rubbing the hippogriff's beak in apology. He chuffed into her hand and then settled back, tucking his head under his wing. Catherine turned back to Sirius, looking more disappointed than angry. The silence between them grew until Sirius could stand it no longer.

"Say something," he begged her.

"I don't even know where to start," she said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry," he said and she sighed.

"You always are," she replied, visibly deflating. He took a step toward her, but she held up a hand to stop him. "Please don't touch me right now." Sirius looked at her in astonishment.

"All right," he said gruffly and stepped back, leaning against the wall of the cave.

"I just want to know," she took a breath. "Why you thought you could trust children with your whereabouts, but not me." Sirius felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. When he looked at her, her eyes were sparkling, not with anger this time, but tears.

"Love," he began stepping towards her again, but she held a hand up once more.

"Don't," she said. "Just… don't." She turned her back on him, completely disgusted with herself. She was supposed to be angry with him, supposed to rant and rave and tell him how stupid he was and instead she was standing here crying like a baby, jealous of a bunch of teenagers. She crossed her arms over her chest and blinked rapidly, trying to stop the tears before they fell. She refused to wipe her eyes and bring attention to the fact that she was so upset. She should have known that Sirius would know anyway.

She heard him step up behind her and while he didn't touch her, he was so close she could feel his breath on her neck and she knew just where the edge of his body was. She tightened her arms in front of her when one traitorously threatened to slip down and take his hand. She pulled in a deep breath and held it, trying to push down the wave of ache and want that was bubbling up inside her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear and she shuddered. "I didn't intend to come here. I know it's dangerous. But then Harry sent me a letter about something that happened up at the school and I started reading the old Prophets and I knew there was something going on. I had to come." He had moved closer to her so that his front was just barely brushing up against her back. She found that she was having a very hard time concentrating.

"I should have told you. I wanted to tell you, but I was worried," he continued and she unconsciously tilted her head, knowing how close his lips were to her neck. "I don't want to put you in danger. If anything happened," he trailed off and she felt him tremble behind her. Her breath was coming faster now and she thought that if he didn't touch her soon she might explode. But she refused to give in.

"You didn't seem too worried about telling Harry and Ron and Hermione where you were," she whispered, hearing the shake in her voice and cursing herself in her head.

"I didn't know how else to talk to them about what Harry had seen," the tip of his nose skimmed the juncture of her neck and shoulder. She bit her lip to keep from making a sound. "It was too much to put in a letter and too dangerous to send." She leaned back slightly and bumped into him. She smiled as he hitched in a breath and then his hand encircled one of her wrists and squeezed. Her arm jumped at his touch.

"Stupid," she managed as his thumb began to rub lightly across her wrist.

"Mm," he said noncommittally as she leaned fully back against him. He moaned, low and barely audible, but she heard him. She smiled again as he spun her around by her wrist, pulling her tightly to him. He stared at her for a moment and then crashed his lips to hers. She groaned and relaxed into him as he devoured her lips, neither of them coming up for air for quite some time.

When they finally parted, they were both panting and Sirius leaned his forehead against hers.

"I am sorry," he said quietly.

"I know," Catherine replied, still trying to get her breath back. "But don't think that just because you've thoroughly snogged me, you're off the hook." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't dream of it love, I wouldn't dream of it." She sighed and leaned fully against him. His arms encircled her tightly and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You really shouldn't have come," she said.

"I had to, for Harry," he replied.

"I know, but Sirius, this separation is hard enough. If you got sent back to Azkaban, I couldn't bear it, I," she trailed off as the tears returned. His arms tightened around her and he rubbed her back and kissed her temple.

"I know love, but I'm being careful," he assured and her. "And no one knows,"

"That you're an animagus, I know," Catherine interrupted. She lifted her head to look at him. "Do you _really_ think that Pettigrew never told any of his little friends about you? There are plenty of them that managed to stay out of prison. And with you wandering into Hogsmeade," she shook her head.

"I have no idea what Wormtail did or didn't say, but I wouldn't put it past the little git to let them think he managed it all on his own," Sirius said, his lip curled in disgust.

"Well, there's no way to know for sure and as much as I love seeing you, I don't want you caught," she said, putting a hand to his cheek.

"I don't want me caught either," he said, kissing her forehead. "And I won't be, I swear it." She looked at him for a moment, then wrapped her arms around him again.

"You've lost weight," she said, pulling back and looking him up and down. "You're too thin again."

"Well, hunting through the trash and living on rats doesn't always keep the meat on," he said with a wink. But Catherine felt sick.

"Rats, Sirius," she said sadly.

"Hey, don't worry about me," he said, cupping her face in his hands. "Padfoot doesn't mind and what he eats, I eat."

"That's it," she said. "If you're going to stay here, whenever I'm up at the school working, I'll bring you food."

"No, you won't," he said. "If you keep wandering up here all the time, someone is eventually going to get suspicious. I'll manage. It doesn't matter what I eat."

"Yes," she choked out. "Yes it does."

"No, love, it doesn't," he insisted. "I've survived on less. All that matters is that you and Harry are all right and safe." He pulled her to him again and kissed her hair. She melted against him for a moment and then pulled away.

"Now tell me what's been going on," she said. "Why haven't you been able to write and why have you had to be Padfoot so much?" He sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Don't be angry," he said. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"When you say it like that you pretty much guarantee that I will be," she said quietly.

"I went to Godric's Hollow," he said. Her head snapped up.

"Where James and Lily were killed?" she asked and he nodded.

"I just needed to see, needed to say good-bye properly," he said. "I needed to apologize to them. For everything."

"Oh Sirius, you don't think that they know and forgive you?" she asked, putting her arms around him again. He shrugged.

"I just had to," he said.

"So what happened?" Catherine asked. Sirius took her arms from around his waist and sat down on the cave floor. He pulled her down beside him and put an arm around her.

"I apparated into the woods just outside the village and then I changed over," he began. "I figured no one would think much of a stray dog running around. I went to the house first and just sat there and looked at it for a while, remembering that night and what I'd found when I got there." He looked off into the distance, pain in his eyes and Catherine laid her head on his shoulder. He sighed.

"Then I went to the cemetery," he continued. "I never intended to change back to myself, it just sort of happened. I didn't even realize it at first and once I had, I checked and there was no one there so I stayed myself. I don't know how long I sat there lost in my memories, but the next thing I knew there was a commotion at the gate. I turned back and there was a woman pointing at me. The man with her looked at me in surprise and then they both hurried off. I ran around the side of the church and apparated out."

"Did you recognize them?" she asked, but he shook his head.

"At first I didn't even know if they were wizards or muggles, but once the Aurors were on my tail, I figured they must have been wizards."

"How did they find you?" Catherine asked confused.

"Once I'd gotten away from the cemetery, I went back to the woods where I'd left Buckbeak. I changed back to Padfoot and stayed that way. Since it was daytime and I was Padfoot, we really couldn't fly off, so we walked through the woods and hid there. We travelled some every day, I didn't want to change back to myself, even at night," he said. "One day I was in a small village, the next one over from Godric's Hollow, looking for something to eat when I saw the first of the Aurors. Buckbeak and I left and went to another village about five miles away and they were there too, so obviously they were looking for me. We moved around for a while, but I kept seeing too many Aurors for my liking. So I decided the best place to go would be the one they suspected the least and we came here. I've been in touch with Dumbledore as well, and he's the one that actually suggested the cave here. I haven't seen anyone patrolling since we've been here so I assume they have no idea where I've gone. And I don't think they know about Padfoot either. I walked right past one of the Aurors that first day and he didn't even give me a second glance. Still, I haven't been doing any magic since I got here. I don't want to draw any more attention to myself."

"There wasn't anything about this in the paper," Catherine said, her heart still pounding at his near miss.

"If you think the Ministry doesn't have a hand in the Prophet, you're sorely mistaken," Sirius said grimly.

"So you're here because you don't think they would suspect you'd be so stupid as to come here," she said.

"Essentially," he replied.

"You worked with some of these people," Catherine protested. "You don't think that any of them would know the way that you think?"

"Sure, some of them would have, but all of them are gone except Dawlish and he never struck me as the sharpest tool in the shed," Sirius said. "Shackleboat probably would have, but he wasn't quite out of training yet when everything happened, so he didn't know me that well."

"I suppose," Catherine replied.

"I know you're still worried, but I promise you, I'll be fine," he said. "Now, tell me how everything is going with you." She shook her head at his rather lame attempt to change the subject, but complied all the same and began to fill him in on the goings-on in her life. He was suspicious of Sarah's reappearance, but Catherine assured him that Sarah hadn't been in touch with Daniel for quite some time. She told Sirius that she was thinking of seeing Sarah's father, Edward, the following week.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sirius said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Sarah is one thing, but this is Daniel's father we're talking about," Sirius replied.

"So," Catherine said. "He's had less to do with Daniel than Sarah. And he did finally wise up enough to divorce that hag he was married to." Sirius chuckled. "I just, my children have so little family, I want this for them, you know?"

"I do," he said, kissing her forehead. "But I still don't like it."

"Well, I haven't decided yet in any case and if I do go see him, I won't have the children with me."

"Take your wand," Sirius said and she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," she quipped and he laughed. When Catherine turned to look outside, she was surprised to see that the sun was sinking lower in the sky.

"I suppose I should go," she said sighing. "I've got to pick Miranda up in a while."

"Not just yet," he said and captured her lips with his. Catherine returned the kiss with equal fervor until he pressed her into the hard floor of the cave. She pulled away from him long enough to cast a cushioning charm beneath them and then let herself succumb to his ministrations.

* * *

When she finally came back to herself, Catherine realized she didn't have long at all until she needed to be at Myra's. And that included her walk back down the mountain side.

"I've got to go," she said regretfully, after he'd kissed her once more.

"I know, he said, sitting up and letting her do the same. She redressed quickly and then turned back to him.

"Oh no," she said, panic crossing her face.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You said that you hadn't been using magic since you got here, so as not to draw attention. And I used it. Twice. Actually more than twice, I put the disillusionment on and off as well."

"That was a rather impressive nonverbal silencer you did," he said with a smile. "When did you learn that?"

"Remus has been teaching me," she said, her cheeks pinkening a bit at his praise. "But still, that and the cushioning charm."

"Well, I was rather grateful for the cushioning charm as well," he said waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Sirius, I'm not kidding," she protested.

"I know love, I'm sorry," he said. "But don't worry about it, both of them are low-level spells, even though the silencing charm was nonverbal. They don't emit a lot of magical energy."

"The little fit I almost had did," she said regretfully.

"Honestly unless they're monitoring up here, I doubt anyone would think anything of it," he replied. "We're in Hogsmeade, where there's all kind of magical energy going on. No one's going to notice a bit more, even if it is up here. I'm just being extra careful. Now, you had better get going."

"All right," she said.

"And you've got to promise me something," he said once they had reached the mouth of the cave.

"Anything," she said.

"You can't come back here," he said.

"What? No, I won't promise that," she protested.

"You already said anything," he reminded her.

"That's before I knew what a stupid thing I was promising," she retorted.

"I mean it Cat, you can't," he said. "It's not safe. Anyone could see you walking up here."

"I'll disillusion myself," she said. He looked at her for a moment, then shook his head.

"No, even with that, no," he insisted.

"Why not?" she asked, irritated.

"Because the sun hits you right and someone could notice," he said. "You don't disappear completely, you can still see movement on occasion. You saw the glimmer in the snow, that day I first showed you." She huffed in exasperation. He was right, of course, loathe as she was to admit it.

"I don't know if I can force myself to stay away, knowing where you are," she said quietly and he put his arms around her.

"You'll have to," he persisted. "For both our sakes."

"Fine, if you put it that way," she sighed, leaning into him.

"Soon love, I promise," he whispered into her hair.

"Not soon enough," she countered and he nodded. She kissed him one last time, then put the charm back on herself and left without looking back. She knew she wouldn't be strong enough to go if she did.

* * *

**15 March 1995**

Catherine was driving home, her mind awhirl with emotions. She had just left Edward's flat, where she had spent the entire afternoon talking to her ex-father-in-law. He still looked the same as she remembered him, albeit older and a bit greyer. He still had the same smile and same jovial manner. And his interest in the children and her was genuine, that much she could see. She had been shocked when he'd nearly cried apologizing to her for not being there for her and the children after what Daniel had done. Sarah had told him everything, including the fact that Daniel had tried to strangle her and the explosion of Ellie's magic that had saved her. As Sarah had said, he was very intrigued by the fact that Catherine was a witch. Catherine had promised to demonstrate for him when he visited her at her house. Edward said he hadn't had any direct contact with his son since Daniel had moved to the States, although Nora had kept him informed of all of Daniel's movements when they were still married.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Catherine had said.

"Of course, anything," Edward replied.

"Why did you stay married to her for so long?" Catherine asked. Edward sighed and looked down at his lap.

"Nora wasn't always as you came to know her," he said. "She was never the woman that your mother is, kind and nurturing, but she was passionate and quick-witted. She made me laugh quite often actually." He paused and smiled at some long-ago memory as Catherine looked at him in astonishment.

"She was also a very driven, determined woman," Edward said. "Something I found quite attractive. When we met, she was working, intent on moving up the ladder just as I was. Of course, as a woman, she could only go so far, but she was determined to go further. Before we got married, she told me she didn't want to have children, but I thought sure she would change her mind. All women wanted children, after all, I thought. I should have known then."

"Known what?" Catherine asked in confusion.

"Known that she would never be happy being a housewife and mother," he said. "When she got pregnant with Daniel, she was upset, but when I told her she needed to quit her job she was livid. I'd never seen her that angry and believe me, she always had a temper. But back then, women with husbands and children just didn't work. It wasn't done, especially when the husband had a good job like I did. I put my foot down and somewhat to my surprise, she agreed." He sighed and glanced at Catherine.

"I should have known better," he continued. "She put all her energies into Daniel. Even after Sarah came along not long after, it was still all about Daniel. Sarah wasn't neglected, I don't mean that and maybe it was because Sarah was a girl, but Nora was bound and determined that Daniel was going to be the smartest, the most popular, the most successful."

"I guess that explains why she never liked me," Catherine said with a wry smile. Edward's mouth twitched into a near-smirk.

"Yes, she did think that you had 'ruined his life'," Edward admitted. "Personally, I thought you were the best thing that had ever happened to him. Finally something he did outside of Nora's influence. And when your children came along, well, I held out hope for him. I really did. Things between Nora and me were not going well when we got back to England. She resented all the moves because she would finally get Daniel into the 'right clubs and the right groups' and we would move again. It's why I travelled so much after we'd moved back here. She refused to go anywhere else, but my company still needed me elsewhere and so I went and left them here. I buried myself in my work and forgot about my marital problems." He scrubbed a hand down his face.

"You don't know the regret I have about that," he went on. "I didn't even see what she was doing until it was too late. Even after the two of you were married, she was still on Daniel constantly. Badgering him to make the right contacts, squash the right people, move up the corporate ladder as quickly as he could. And he lapped up all the direction like a thirsty puppy. It wasn't until he'd gotten his third promotion in as many years that I started to suspect. And even then I was so busy with my own job, I couldn't really look into it properly." He shook his head.

"I saw Daniel just a week before he took the children," Edward said. "I was home for a few days and we met for lunch. I was shocked by the things that he said about you. It was like Nora was sitting across from me wearing his face. I didn't really know what had happened between the two of you, he was very vague about that and Nora blamed it all on you, of course, but she was never specific about it. I was suspicious of what his intentions were with the overnight but when he started talking about Ellie and Rory, he visibly changed in both his manner and his speech. And that made me feel a bit better. I never thought he would do anything to hurt the children. So I let it go." He looked at Catherine, his eyes full of sadness and remorse.

"I am so sorry Catherine, that I didn't say or do anything to try and find out what he was up to," he said. "I will regret that until the day that I die, especially after Sarah told me everything the children went through and what Daniel tried to do to you," his breath hitched and Catherine was shocked by the brightness of his eyes. "I know that I don't deserve to see them or know them, but the children, I," he trailed off shaking his head, quickly rubbing at his eyes. Catherine reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"I think they would love to know their Granddad," she said quietly and Edward looked up at her in surprise. "Ellie won't be home from school until June, but why don't you come by the house next weekend and see Rory and Miranda."

"Are you," he paused and cleared his throat. "Are you sure?" She nodded. They had talked for a bit more, mostly about the children and then Catherine had left.

She pulled into her driveway and turned off the car, but remained inside, looking off into the distance. She wondered again if she were doing the right thing, letting her ex-husband's family back into her life. But they were her children's family too and as long as they were ready to accept her children for who they were, Catherine didn't want to deny the relationship. She and Sarah had been getting on rather well and Catherine had always liked Edward. He had always treated her with kindness and respect. She understood regrets, she had more than her share of her own. She didn't want this to be another one of them. Her children hadn't had the opportunity to grow up with a grandfather, but perhaps now they would.

* * *

**23 May 1995**

Catherine and Remus sat in the dining room, books and parchment strewn over the table. N.E.W.T.S. began the next day and Remus was quizzing Catherine on the uses of different ingredients in potions.

"How many was that again?" she asked and Remus looked down at the parchment in front of him.

"Eleven," he replied. Catherine put her face in her hands and sighed. Why couldn't she remember the last use for dragon's blood?

"Ugh, I can't remember," she said, dropping her head to the table and banging it lightly against the wood a few times. Remus chuckled. "What's so funny?" she demanded, scowling at him.

"Nothing, just remembering Lily doing the exact same thing while we studied for N.E.W.T.S.," he said.

"I feel like my head is going to explode," Catherine sighed.

"Then that means we should probably quit," Remus said.

"No!" Catherine exclaimed. "I still want to go over a few more things one more time."

"Catherine," Remus said shaking his head. "If you don't know it by now, you're not going to. You need to eat and then sleep before tomorrow." Catherine sighed and rubbed her eyes with her fingertips. He was right, of course he was, but that didn't stop that little voice inside her head from protesting that she still didn't know the twelfth use for dragon's blood or how often to water Devil's Snare.

Remus got up and walked behind her and started massaging her shoulders. She groaned and sat up, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes. She sighed in contentment as he worked the knots from her neck.

"Dinner's ready," Jane called after a few minutes.

"You'll do wonderfully," Remus said and then leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Let's eat, I'm starving." She smiled and took his proffered hand, standing and walking into the kitchen with him.

"How's the revising Mum?" Rory asked once they had all been seated and begun to ask.

"About at its end, I think," Catherine replied.

"Not about, it _is_ at its end," Remus corrected. "As your official tutor, I hereby decree that there will be no more studying tonight."

"You can play a game with us then Mummy!" Miranda said happily. Catherine opened her mouth to protest, but Remus glared at her and her mother gave her a look. Catherine looked back at her daughter who looked so excited. Miranda had been doing much better, there had been no further talk of magic at school and she had seemed to grow up a bit since the broom incident. Having her grandfather and her aunt around had been good for her as well. She had become very attached to Edward and he was enamored with the little girl. And so, Catherine relented on the game.

"Remus is right," she said grudgingly. "If I don't know it by now, I'm not going to."

"Yay!" Miranda exclaimed, her grin wide.

"But, I have one condition," Catherine said, holding up a hand. "If I'm done revising, then so is Remus, so he can stay and play the game with us too." She smirked at him and he tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"I'll be more than happy to beat the pants off you as usual," he said and the whole table broke out in laughter.

* * *

**3 June 1995**

Catherine looked out the window in the infirmary, across the grounds to the Quidditch pitch where a rather tall hedge maze now grew. She could see Hagrid pouring some kind of solution from a bucket near the roots of the hedges, a fast-growing potion no doubt. She also saw him surreptitiously pull out the pink umbrella he seemed to always have nearby and give it a few shakes in the direction of the hedges. Catherine grinned, knowing, as all the staff did, that the broken pieces of Hagrid's wand were inside. And sure enough, as she looked back at the hedges, she saw them jump up another few inches.

Catherine's mind returned to her recently completed exams and sighed in relief once again that they were over. They had been exhausting, as she knew they would be, and difficult as well, but she felt as if she'd done all right. In any case, it was out of her hands now and she would just have to wait until she received her results.

She had taken two weeks off from both her jobs, the first to revise full-time and the second to take the tests. She now found herself up at Hogwarts a bit more often, since she no longer had to study. She had missed it when she had been gone those two weeks and added time whenever she could during the school day.

Catherine contemplated Sirius' latest letter once more. He had asked her once again to keep a close watch on Harry for him, that Harry had been writing to him about a few disturbing events, not just the disappearance of Barty Crouch. He didn't elaborate further, but Catherine knew that the closer they got to the third task, the more worried Sirius was getting. She hadn't seen him again since that day in March, although she was seriously considering breaking her promise. His letters had gotten tenser and tenser and while Catherine tried to read between the lines of both the Prophet and Sirius' letters, she had yet to discover just what, exactly, was bothering him so much.

Remus had not been much help. Although Catherine had relayed everything to him that Sirius wrote to her, he was at as much of a loss as she was for how it all connected. Although Remus knew more than Catherine did about what had happened in the past, he wasn't sure just why Sirius was so worried, beyond the obvious of someone having entered Harry in the tournament. Karkaroff, of course, was still a concern, but Remus felt with both Dumbledore and Moody in the castle, Karkaroff wouldn't try anything.

Catherine thought again about what Sirius had told her when she'd found him in the woods after the first task. Namely, that she could tell Harry she'd known of his parents through Remus, and try and befriend him that way. Catherine had intended to, but surprisingly, the boy had managed to keep himself out of the hospital wing this year. Not knowing any other way to approach him that wouldn't seem odd, Catherine had kept to herself and simply kept watch on him when she was at Hogwarts instead.

From what she could see, he was handling things all right. Ron and Hermione were never far from his side, at least since the end of the first task in Ron's case, and besides his obvious nervousness and fear before each task, Harry appeared fine to her. Even when all the ridiculous articles in the Prophet and Witch Weekly had been printed, Harry had taken it all in stride, keeping his friends around him and ignoring the jeers of the other students. The boy was a bit remarkable.

"Knut for your thoughts," she heard behind her and Catherine turned to see Poppy smiling at her.

"Sorry, I got distracted by the beautiful weather," Catherine said, turning back to the bed she had been stripping of its linens.

"I don't believe that for a second," Poppy admonished and Catherine chuckled.

"I am rather transparent I suppose," she said.

"I'd wager a dark-haired gentleman was more the distraction than the sunshine," Poppy continued.

"Well, you would definitely be right about that," Catherine agreed. "Two dark-haired gentlemen actually." Poppy looked at her in confusion. "I'm to be keeping an eye on Harry as well."

"Ah," Poppy said in realization. "I take it there has been some communication then?" Catherine opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again. Damn, Poppy wasn't supposed to know that Catherine was in contact with Sirius. Poppy laughed at the look on Catherine's face. "My dear, if you really think that I am that daft, then perhaps it's time for me to retire. There was no doubt in my mind that he would have gotten into contact with you afterward." Catherine sighed.

"I'm sorry that I kept it from you," she said sheepishly.

"Nonsense," Poppy said with a wave of her hand. "There was no reason that you should have told me. The fewer people that know his whereabouts the better." Catherine nodded. "How is he then?"

"Surviving," Catherine said with a sigh.

"And the two of you?" Poppy asked.

"Reconciled," Catherine said with a smile. "Although the separation is horrible." Poppy nodded sympathetically.

"What does Albus have to say about it?" the medi-witch questioned. When Catherine looked at her in astonishment, she laughed again. "Really Catherine, do you think that Albus wouldn't be up to his ears in this?"

"I guess not," Catherine agreed with a smile. "He thinks that short of finding the rat, there's not much we can do. The Ministry would be against any suggestion of innocence at this point."

"You mean the Minister can't pull his head out of his arse long enough to see the truth," Poppy spat and Catherine gaped at her.

"Poppy!" she exclaimed.

"Cornelius Fudge has always been more concerned with appearances and image than the actual truth," Poppy continued. "All the way back to when we were in school together."

"You went to school with the Minister?" Catherine asked, never having heard this story before.

"Yes, he was in my house, a few years younger than me," she replied testily. "He was always a bumbling idiot, more worried about what people thought of him than accomplishing anything. I was surprised he got enough N.E.W.T.S. to even get hired at the Ministry. And then when he became Minister," she shook her head. "Obviously there wasn't a large pool of candidates to choose from at the time." Catherine snorted in amusement. Poppy grinned at her and soon the pair was laughing uproariously.

"Care to let me in on the joke?" a voice behind them said and both turned to see a smiling Minerva McGonagall.

"Oh, we've just been discussing the Minister's finer qualities," Poppy said and Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Say no more," she said and shook her head, which brought on a new round of laughter from the other two women in the room. Minerva's mouth twitched into a smile and her eyes danced in amusement.

"What can I do for you?" Poppy asked once she had finally recovered herself.

"I've got the list of all that will be in the maze for you," Minerva said, waving a piece of parchment. "So you can have any potions prepared and review any countercurses you may need."

"Let's have it then," Poppy said, taking the proffered piece of parchment. "You will be there, yes?" Poppy turned to Catherine in question.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it," Catherine replied.

"All right, come into my office, we'll have tea and discuss what new horrors Albus and our illustrious Minister have in store for my students," she said, looking down at the parchment. "Blast-ended skrewt? What in Merlin's name is that?" Catherine smiled at Minerva who chuckled and the two followed Poppy back to her office.


	12. The Third Task and Truths Revealed

**A/N - Hey everyone! Nice long chapter for you this week.!Sirius is back for good now and there will be some small AU scenes from here, mostly with Catherine interacting with some of the main characters during canon events. Main events will still stick to canon, for now anyway. Thanks for reading and alerting this story and if you'd like to let me know what you think of it, I'd appreciate that too! :) Have a good week! **

**Chapter 12**

**The Third Task and Truths Revealed**

**24 June 1995**

Catherine arrived in the hospital wing just after lunch. She was still fuming about the article that Rita Skeeter had written in the Prophet that morning. As if Harry didn't have enough to worry about with the final task before him, now he had to deal with baseless accusations as well. Draco Malfoy was lucky she was on staff at the moment and therefore under the same rules as the rest of the teachers. She'd heard about Moody's little ferret incident earlier in the year and wouldn't have minded a repeat performance.

She had heard from Sirius much more often in the last weeks. He'd told her about Viktor Krum being stunned and Barty Crouch going missing just after Harry and Viktor had discovered him in the Forbidden Forest. Sirius was at his breaking point, Catherine knew. He had ranted and raved in letters about not being able to protect Harry himself and had threatened to just show up at Hogwarts, the Ministry be damned. It had taken everything Catherine had to convince him to stay where he was and it wasn't until she threatened to come back to the cave and confront him that he agreed. She was not so naïve, however, as to think that he wouldn't be somewhere nearby during the task. Sighing loudly, she looked up as Poppy came back into the ward.

"I assume by the look on your face that you've seen the Prophet," Poppy said, her own expression rather murderous.

"Yes," Catherine answered tightly.

"If I even catch a glimpse of that woman tonight," Poppy growled and Catherine couldn't help but grin. She knew that many would underestimate the diminutive mediwitch, but Poppy could be quite fierce when she wanted to be.

"You may just have to get in line," Catherine replied with a wink. Poppy chuckled.

"So, how did Rory take not being able to come?" she asked and Catherine sighed again.

"Not well, I'm afraid," she replied. "He was still sulking when I left." Rory had begged Catherine to allow him to come and watch the third task. No matter how many times Catherine assured him that there wouldn't be all that much to see, as the hedges were now nearly twenty feet high, not to mention the fact that it would be full dark shortly after the task began, Rory had insisted that it didn't matter. Albus had given her permission to bring her son if she so chose, but after thinking about it, Catherine had decided that she didn't want him to be there. He would have had to sit with Ellie as Catherine would be down on the pitch with Poppy and even though Catherine trusted her daughter completely, something told her that Rory should stay at home.

"Well, he'll get over it soon enough, I expect," Poppy said kindly and Catherine nodded. "How about our favorite fugitive?"

"Oh I'm sure he'll be here somewhere," Catherine said resignedly. "As much as I tried to convince him to stay away, I knew there was no real way I could have. I just hope he stays hidden, alternate form or no." Poppy nodded in agreement and the two women went about gathering up supplies and checking them off on Poppy's list.

* * *

At one point, Catherine took a break and looked out onto the grounds. Hagrid was once again down at the pitch tending to the maze and as Catherine looked towards the lake, she saw a group of people standing near the shore. Two had red hair, very familiar looking red hair as a matter of fact, and the third an unruly black mop.

"Poppy," she called and the older woman joined her at the window. "Who's that near the lake with Harry?" Poppy looked out the window and squinted a bit.

"Ah, that must be Molly Weasley and if I'm not mistaken, that's her eldest, Bill with her," Poppy said.

"Ron and Ginny's mother?" Catherine asked and Poppy nodded.

"The champions' families were invited to attend and as Mr. Potter's are muggles and from all accounts have no interest in the poor child, I assume that Albus extended the invitation to Molly and Arthur. Arthur must not have been able to come."

"So Harry is close to them then?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, I assume so," Poppy replied. "Although knowing Molly Weasley as I do, I don't doubt that the woman already considers Harry one of her own. Most likely Miss Granger as well." Poppy chuckled.

"Do you know anything about Harry's relatives?" Catherine questioned and Poppy sighed.

"He has never said anything, but the child comes back to school every fall much thinner than when he left it," she said. "He has never gone home during the holidays, nor does he ever seem particularly happy to leave here at the end of the year. The few times I've seen him in regular clothes instead of his uniform, they are clearly hand-me-downs that are much too large for him, not to mention faded and patched. And never once when he has been injured has he asked for his aunt or uncle. Many of the students, especially when they are first or second years, just want their parents or grandparents or whoever they live with, if they're hurt or sick. Mr. Potter never even brings them up."

"I suspected as much," Catherine said quietly, still watching Harry and the Weasley's as they walked about the grounds. "He said a few things to Remus and Sirius as well and Sirius knows a bit about Harry's aunt from things that Lily and James told him. She doesn't sound like a very pleasant person. Nor his uncle, for that matter."

"Yes, it is very unfortunate that he didn't have the opportunity to grow up with Sirius as James and Lily wanted," Poppy agreed. The two stood in silence for a moment, watching the trio make their way down to Hagrid's pumpkin patch. A thought was forming in Catherine's mind, her memory drawn back to a comment made by Miranda almost two years ago. Shaking herself from her reverie, Catherine filed the thought away in the back of her mind. Perhaps, she thought, once the tournament was over and things had returned to normal. Turning away from the window, she went back to pulling things from the supply closet and packing them up with Poppy.

* * *

Catherine ate dinner in the Great Hall that evening, sitting at the staff table. She watched Harry who appeared to be rather nervous, if the little food he ate was any indication. Still the Weasley's and Hermione seemed to be trying to keep him distracted. After Dumbledore had asked the champions to leave with Mr. Bagman, Poppy and Catherine also rose and headed back to the hospital wing for their supplies. Leaving the castle just behind the majority of the students, Catherine wondered where Sirius was. She had no doubt that he was here somewhere, hopefully as Padfoot and hopefully somewhere in the forest away from the pitch and all the commotion.

They made their way into the stadium, just as Minerva was explaining to the champions that they should shoot red sparks into the air if they were in trouble and wanted to be rescued. Catherine and Poppy walked to the small first aid tent that had been set up outside the maze. They began to unpack their supplies as Ludo Bagman gave the point totals. She turned just as he blew his whistle and watched as Harry and Cedric ran into the maze. Viktor and Fleur soon followed and then, they all waited.

It was nerve-wracking to say the least. The maze had been silenced, so no sound escaped, nor did any from the outside penetrate in. She wondered how the champions felt, not being able to hear the noise of the crowd or see anything besides the stars overhead. It must be rather disconcerting.

Time passed as Catherine alternated between watching the professors patrol around the maze and pacing herself. She kept an eye out for Sirius, hoping that he would be content to be on the grounds instead of being inside the stadium during the task. The crowd grew restless as they waited for something to happen. And then finally, something did.

Red sparks erupted about halfway into the maze and Minerva immediately drew what looked like a door in the hedges with her wand. The hedges parted and she disappeared inside. When she returned, she was levitating an unconscious Viktor Krum behind her. She brought him to the first aid tent and then returned to her patrol of the maze. Poppy immediately went to work on him. Viktor had been stunned, that much Catherine could tell without a diagnostic. He wasn't unconscious because of injury.

"If he was stunned, how could he have sent off the sparks?" Catherine asked, somewhat confused.

"Perhaps he did it just before?" Poppy guessed.

"But that doesn't make sense," Catherine continued. "He's really not hurt much, some cuts and bruises, but nothing so grievous that would make him want to quit." The two women looked at each other for a moment. "Unless someone else is stunning the competition and sending up sparks themselves."

"Surely not," Poppy said, shaking her head. "Who would do such a thing? Certainly not Mr. Diggory and Harry, no, not Harry." Catherine was a bit surprised that to hear Poppy call Harry by his first name. She was usually so formal with the students.

"Fleur then?" Catherine asked.

"I just can't imagine any of the three of them doing something like this," Poppy said. "To be honest, I would be more apt to suspect Mr. Krum." Her mouth was set in a grim line.

"Are you going to wake him?" Catherine asked.

"I think that Albus should be here before I do," she said. "He'll have questions. Heal up Mr. Krum's cuts, if you please. I'll be right back." Catherine nodded and watched Poppy stride away. She turned back to Viktor and began to heal the few small cuts he had on his arms and hands. Once finished, she opened the bruise salve and rubbed it on his upper arm. Poppy and Albus, accompanied by Karkaroff, returned just as Catherine recapped the jar of salve.

"Ennervate," the headmaster said and Viktor's eyes blinked sleepily. He looked up at the four adults standing above him.

"Vat happened?" he asked, groaning as he brought a hand to his head.

"That is what we would like to know, Mr. Krum," Dumbledore replied gravely. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I vas valking around a corner and there vas a boggart," he said, his brow furrowed in concentration. "I got rid of it and then," he paused, then shook his head as if to clear it. His eyes widened in horror. "It vas not me, I did not, I vould not!"

"You would not what son?" Dumbledore asked, while Karkaroff was growing more agitated.

"Someone forced me, I vould not!" Viktor exclaimed, trying to rise from the bed. The headmaster put his hand gently on Viktor's chest and pushed him back.

"It is all right Mr. Krum, just tell us what happened," Dumbledore said.

"I saw Cedric," Viktor continued at a much lower volume. "And I brought up my vand and then I," he paused again and looked up at the four adults, his eyes pleading. "The Cruciatus curse," he whispered. Poppy gasped, her hand coming to her mouth and Catherine just stared at the boy wide-eyed. He looked on the verge of tears.

"Please, Headmaster Dumbledore, I vould not, I svear to you," Viktor protested.

"May I see his wand Poppy?" Albus asked, all twinkle gone now from his eyes. The matron handed it to him and Albus muttered the Priori Incantatum spell. The spell for the sparks was not found, but the cruciatus was. Viktor choked out a cry and put his head in his hands.

"You do not remember anything else after using the Cruciatus on Mr. Diggory?" Albus questioned again.

"No sir," Viktor said miserably. "I vill take Veritaserum or you can look at my memories. I vould never!"

"It is all right Mr. Krum, I do not think that will be necessary," Albus said.

"Albus, then what?" Poppy asked and then her mouth dropped open in horror. "No, you cannot possibly think," she trailed off shaking her head.

"I am unsure just what to think at this point Poppy," Dumbledore said grimly. Catherine looked at both of them in confusion.

"Are you saying, Dumbledore, that one of the other students placed the Imperius Curse on Viktor?" Karkaroff nearly roared. Viktor's head shot up, his eyes wide, looking at the headmaster in disbelief. Catherine couldn't speak, she was so shocked.

"Obviously I cannot be sure Igor," Albus said. "Nor do I wish to accuse anyone prematurely."

"I want them all pulled from the maze and questioned! I want them all disqualified Dumbledore. This is unconscionable!" the Durmstrang headmaster exclaimed.

"Igor, believe me when I say that we all want to get to the bottom of this," Dumbledore replied. "Disqualifying everyone, however, would be most unjust." He turned back to Viktor. "Mr. Krum, do you remember seeing any of the other champions after you defeated the boggart and before you ran into Mr. Diggory?"

"No sir, I do not," Viktor replied. Then his brow furrowed again. "But Harry vas there, he came to help Cedric. I ran and then," he shook his head. "I do not remember any more sir."

"Thank you Mr. Krum," Dumbledore said with a smile. He turned to Karkaroff and led the man away from Viktor's bed a bit.

"This is ridiculous, Dumbledore!" Karkaroff began to rant. "First you enter two champions and now someone puts my champion under a curse and then stuns him to get him out of the tournament. I demand that you end this farce and pull them from the maze, immediately!"

"Igor, may I remind you that Mr. Krum has admitted to casting the cruciatus curse on Mr. Diggory. Under duress, I realize, but we do not know who put the curse on Mr. Krum, or even if it were one of the champions. Perhaps it was placed on him before he even entered the maze," Dumbledore said calmly.

"Just what are you implying?" Karkaroff demanded.

"Nothing at all Igor," Dumbledore said.

"Well, I want answers!" Karkaroff shouted.

"As do we all," Dumbledore replied. "I shall have to consult with Ludo and the Minister." He strode back toward the judge's table, Karkaroff following behind. Catherine and Poppy looked at each other and then at the still distraught Viktor.

"Now Mr. Krum," Poppy said. "Let me finish checking you over." And she began to run a diagnostic over the boy. Catherine turned and looked back at the maze, crossing her arms in front of her. She was now doubly glad that she had not allowed Rory to come. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms and shivered. A feeling of foreboding fell over her as she wondered what else the night would hold.

Albus returned a bit later to check on Viktor. He was fully healed and sitting up in his bed, looking miserable. He looked up when the headmaster entered the tent.

"We have decided that it may be in the best interest of the champions to go into the maze and make sure that everyone is all right," Albus announced. "Do not worry Mr. Krum, we will find out who did this to you." Viktor nodded shortly and Albus moved to speak with Minerva.

Catherine watched as Minerva's eyes grew wide, the only indication she gave of her surprise. She said something and then nodded, using the same spell she had before to enter the maze. Albus crossed to the other side and spoke to Filius, telling him the same thing apparently, as he too disappeared into the maze a few moments after Minerva. Hagrid and Moody continued to patrol their sides of the maze, seemingly oblivious to what had happened.

Catherine and Poppy waited with bated breath until Filius returned, levitating an unconscious Fleur Delacour behind him. He brought her to the tent and lowered her onto the bed next to Viktor's. Catherine looked at him expectantly.

"Stunned it seems," her former head-of-house reported. "I saw no sign of either Mr. Potter or Mr. Diggory although I did not go any further into the maze once I found Miss Delacour." Poppy nodded and ran a diagnostic over Fleur, who appeared to have been simply stunned, thankfully. She revived the girl, who looked around the tent in confusion before she burst into tears.

"Miss Delacour, what is it?" Poppy asked in concern.

"I deed not succeed?" she asked, looking and the mediwitch, who gently shook her head.

"Do you remember what happened?" Poppy asked.

"Non," Fleur said miserably. "I must 'ave been heet from behind." At that moment Madame Maxime reached the tent and Catherine and Poppy had to move outside to make room for her. Fleur began to cry again as the enormous woman took her into her arms and began soothing her in French. Poppy sighed and scrubbed a hand down her face. e he

"It isn't looking very good for Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory," she finally said and Catherine's stomach clenched.

"I can't imagine either one of them could have done it," she said.

"Well, Mr. Krum obviously didn't stun himself and he said nothing about stunning Miss Delacour," Poppy replied. "Not to mention that Mr. Krum was found further into the maze than Miss Delacour, so it's unlikely she put him under the Imperius. She was probably stunned before he was."

"We'll just have to wait until they find Harry and Cedric," Catherine said stubbornly, still refusing to believe that either boy could have cast an Unforgiveable. And wait they did. Minerva still had not come out of the maze, nor had Filius who had gone back in after delivering Fleur. The maze was large and there were many passages to check, but Catherine thought surely there was some kind of spell they could cast to help them locate the two Hogwarts champions.

The crowd's murmuring had grown to a low roar. They had seen the sparks come up and Viktor removed from the maze. They had not been told what happened and so were a bit surprised when the two professors had gone back into the maze when no sparks had appeared. When Professor Flitwick had returned with an unconscious Fleur and then returned back into the maze, they had begun to suspect that something was wrong. They grew agitated, a few calling out questions as to what was happening. When the murmurs grew louder, Ludo Bagman finally stepped out and addressed the crowd.

"Please calm down everyone," he said, his voice magically enhanced. "We have removed the two injured students from the maze and are just waiting on our final champion to reappear."

"How come there weren't more red sparks?" someone yelled.

"How did you know about Delacour?" another called.

"Something's fishy mate!" someone else shouted. Soon the noise level had increased so that it drowned out Ludo's voice, even with the amplification. Dumbledore stepped up next to him and raised his hands. Almost immediately, the crowd quieted.

"Please, calm down, all of you," he said, not even needing to make himself louder to be heard. "Mr. Krum was able to tell us about Miss Delacour after he awoke. The professors are simply checking the front part of the maze once more to be sure that neither of the other two champions has been rendered unable to communicate with us." Catherine glanced at Poppy, who returned the look pensively. The headmaster had lied to keep the crowd from getting out of control, however, she wondered what would happen if another champion came out of the maze stunned.

What seemed like hours later, the two professors finally emerged, no students in tow. Albus and Ludo quickly approached them, as did Madame Maxime and Karkaroff. Poppy and Catherine soon followed and Catherine saw Professor Moody clomping up from the side of the maze.

"Well?" Albus said and both Minerva and Filius shook their heads.

"We searched the entirety of the maze, Albus," Minerva said. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory were nowhere to be found."

"What do you mean Minerva?" Poppy asked.

"I mean," Minerva paused. "That the two boys are missing and so is the TriWizard Cup." Everyone stared at Minerva in silence, except Moody who swore under his breath.

"How is that possible Minerva?" Fudge questioned. "Once someone touched the cup, it should have tripped the fireworks and the maze should have opened up to let him or her exit."

"I do not know Minister, but Filius and I went over the maze twice," she said. "The boys are gone."

"Did you speak to any of the creatures able to communicate?" Albus asked and Filius nodded.

"The sphinx remembers Mr. Potter, but did not see Mr. Diggory," he said. "Mr. Potter passed safely."

"What shall we do Albus?" Minerva said and Catherine was surprised to hear her voice quaver slightly. The headmaster stared at the maze for a few minutes before answering.

"I think that we will have to," but he was stopped from finishing his thought as there was a great whoosh and then Harry and Cedric slammed to the ground just behind them.

A great cheer went up from the crowd and the adults all jumped in surprise. Albus ran toward the pair. Harry was clutching both the cup and Cedric tightly. The professors and the Minister approached more slowly, the two foreign heads and Poppy and Catherine hanging back slightly. She could see Harry's lips moving, but had no idea what he'd said and as the Minister reached Harry's head, Catherine realized what he was going to say before he did. Cedric Diggory was dead.

Poppy gasped and Catherine stood in shock, unable to move. The group of teachers began repeating what the Minister had said to each other and as Poppy and Catherine looked at one other in horror, Ludo Bagman reached the group. He stumbled back as he saw that what the Minister had said was true.

"Sweet Merlin, Diggory's dead," he said rather loudly. Someone in the crowd picked up on it and soon the news was being repeated all over the stadium. Catherine glanced up to where the families of the champions were sitting and saw Cedric's father jump up and begin running down the stands. His wife sat motionless as a red-headed woman, who must have been Molly Weasley, wrapped an arm around her and began whispering to her.

Catherine was vaguely aware of Dumbledore getting Harry to his feet and then the Minister said something about the hospital wing. Knowing that Harry would need to be checked over and questioned, away from the gawking eyes of the crowd, Catherine looked back to Poppy. The matron had recovered and had moved to the tent to gather up supplies. Catherine quickly followed.

"Poppy, you go back up to the castle," Catherine said. "I'll get all of this together and follow you." Poppy glanced at her, but continued to pull supplies back into the box they had brought them down in. Catherine put a hand on her arm. "He'll need you." Poppy nodded quickly and gathered her skirts in her hands and then took off in a run towards the castle. Catherine looked round before she finished the job Poppy had started.

Viktor and Fleur were standing next to one another, staring at the scene before them. Fleur had both her hands over her mouth and she had tears running down her face. Viktor looked to be in shock and he wavered on his feet for a moment before he seemed to collect himself. Albus and the Minister had intercepted Mr. Diggory and were trying to calm him as the man continued to try and get to his son. Minerva and Filius stood off to the side looking horrified and Hagrid moved to stand next to Madame Maxime, who took his hand. Karkaroff was nowhere to be seen, which Catherine wondered about for a moment before she saw Professor Moody begin to lead Harry in the direction of the castle.

It was utter pandemonium in the stands. Students were screaming and crying, some craning their necks trying to get a better view of what was happening on the pitch. Catherine's heart clenched as she searched for Ellie for a moment, but knew there was no way to find her in the crowded stands. She glanced back to where the families were sitting and saw a red-headed man leading Cedric's mother down the stairs of the stands. Molly Weasley was following behind. Molly had tears running down her cheeks as well and soon Fleur and Viktor's families followed. Catherine shook her head and went back to her task, hurriedly packing up the rest of her things so she could join Poppy in the infirmary.

By the time Catherine had finished, Fleur and Viktor had been joined by their parents, Fleur sobbing into her mother's shoulder, her younger sister's face completely white with shock. Professors Flitwick, Sinistra and Vector and Madame Hooch had taken control of the students and begun instructing them out of the stands by house. They were led by their prefects and a professor back to the castle. Most of the girls were sobbing and as Ravenclaw passed by, Ellie broke from the group and ran to her mother.

Catherine clutched her daughter to her tightly and when she looked up, realized that Tess, Will and Ethan had followed. She opened her arms wider and Tess quickly followed Ellie, the boys hanging back slightly. Catherine hugged the two girls and then glanced up at the boys. They both looked stricken, although they were trying to put on a brave face.

"It's all right you two," she said quietly. "Come on." The boys hesitated for a few seconds and then Catherine's arms were around them as well, the four children held as tightly to her as she could manage. She wondered if Owen were all right, but knowing Hufflepuff as she did, she knew they would all rally round each other, especially as Cedric had been from their house. The girls cried openly and she thought she even heard a sniffle from Ethan's direction. After a few minutes, the two older boys pulled away from her, the two girls still clutching her tightly.

"All right," Catherine said soothingly. "Let's get back up to the castle."

"Come on Tess," Will said, putting an arm around his younger sister. Catherine turned and shrunk the box she had put all the supplies into and put it in her pocket. Turning back to put an arm back around Ellie, she was surprised to see that Ethan had already taken her place and begun to lead Ellie toward the castle. Smiling sadly, Catherine followed the four.

As she passed by the group of professors and the Minister, she saw Cedric's parents kneeling on the ground next to his body. His mother had laid her head down on his chest and his father was sobbing into his hands, Professor Sprout standing behind him with a hand on his shoulder. She was crying as well. Catherine quickly looked away from the scene of grief, not wanting to intrude. She noticed that everyone else had moved a bit away from them as well.

"Where is Harry?" Albus asked just as Catherine walked past him. Both Minerva and Hagrid looked round and realized they boy was nowhere to be seen. Snape had just exited the maze and joined the headmaster.

"Headmaster," he began, but Albus held up a hand.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" he asked again.

"Alastor took him up to the castle," Catherine offered, stopping and turning back to the group.

"What?" Albus said sharply.

"I'm assuming he took him to the hospital wing," Catherine continued, confused as to why Dumbledore seemed angry. "Poppy's already gone up ahead to get things ready." Albus' eyes flashed in anger.

"Hagrid, stay with the Diggory's and the families. Catherine please go to the infirmary and see if Harry is indeed there. If so, please come down to Alastor's office and let me know," Albus said quickly. "Minerva, Severus, come with me."

"Albus, what is going on?" the Minister questioned.

"I'm sorry Cornelius, time is of the essence here if I'm not mistaken," the headmaster said. At that he began to move much more quickly that Catherine thought possible for a man his age. Minerva and Severus hurriedly followed.

"I say, what's happened?" the Minister asked her.

"I'm not sure Minister, but I don't think that Professor Dumbledore wanted Professor Moody to take Harry up to the hospital wing," Catherine answered.

"Ridiculous, of course the boy needed the hospital wing," the Minister said, then turned back to the Diggory's.

Catherine quickly made her way up to the castle, rushing toward the hospital wing in order to see if Harry were really there. She was thinking about Sirius as well, knowing that someone should tell him what had happened, but as she had no idea where he was or if he had even been there, she had no way to find him. She would send him an owl as soon as she had ascertained if Harry was all right. When she made it to the hospital wing, she nearly ran into Poppy who was coming out the doors as Catherine tried to go in.

"Where is he?" they both asked at the same time.

"Harry's not here?" Catherine said, just as Poppy said, "You didn't see him on the way up?" They stood and stared at each other for a few seconds before Poppy spoke again.

"He's not here," she said. "But he should have been here long before now. Alastor wasn't that far behind me on the grounds."

"I didn't see anyone, but Albus was very angry that Alastor had taken Harry from the pitch. He sent me to check if Harry was really here," Catherine replied.

"And what if he wasn't?" Poppy questioned. Catherine shrugged.

"We should just wait, I guess. He only told me to come to Alastor's office if Harry _was_ here." The two walked back into the ward, Poppy glanced nervously at the doors every few seconds.

"Maybe Alastor thought you were still on the pitch and so he took Harry to his office instead," Catherine suggested.

"Maybe," Poppy said noncommittally. The two waited in the infirmary, alternately pacing and staring at the doors. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Severus swooped into the ward.

"Severus," Poppy said.

"Poppy, we need you to come to Alastor's office immediately," he said without preamble.

"Harry?" Catherine questioned. Severus looked at her for a moment and then shook his head.

"No, Potter is with the headmaster," he finally said. "It seems our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was not actually Alastor Moody, but Barty Crouch Jr. under polyjuice potion." Catherine and Poppy both gasped, albeit for different reasons. "The real Alastor was kidnapped and held prisoner in his own trunk the entire year."

"But Barty Crouch," Poppy began.

"Poppy, I assure you that you will get the full story, but for now Alastor needs your help," Severus interrupted looking a bit worried, a look Catherine had never seen on his face before.

"Of course, of course," Poppy said, instructing Catherine to gather a few things she thought she might need before following Severus from the hospital wing.

Catherine moved to find the requested supplies, her thoughts racing as she did so. She had no idea who Barty Crouch Jr. was, although surely he was the son of Mr. Crouch that had been missing for a few weeks. Still Poppy seemed to have a stronger reaction to finding out _who_ it was that had been under polyjuice than the fact that someone was in the first place.

A short time later, Poppy returned, levitating an apparently silenced Alastor Moody behind her. He was gesticulating wildly with his hands and the way his mouth was moving, Catherine felt sure he was yelling. She couldn't help but smile a bit when Poppy rolled her eyes. Poppy put him onto a bed and then turned her wand on him.

"Now you listen to me Alastor Moody," she said threateningly. "You've been locked in a trunk for nine months, nearly starved and kept stunned most of the time. I most certainly was not going to let you attempt to walk all the way up here. I expect you to do exactly as I say and take any potion I give you or I _will _be sending you to St. Mungo's. Are we clear?" Alastor glared at her for a full minute before he nodded his head nearly imperceptibly. "Now, I'll take off the silencing charm, but do try and keep yourself under control won't you?" He scowled at the mediwitch and Catherine held back a laugh as Poppy smiled sweetly at him, then removed the charm.

"I can't believe you silenced me woman!" he roared as soon as his voice had returned.

"And I'll do it again if you don't behave," Poppy declared vehemently. "I was not going to have you disturbing the students. They've been through enough tonight." Moody quieted at that, looking up at Poppy expectantly.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know the entire story, but Cedric Diggory, one of the Hogwarts champions, is dead," Poppy said sadly.

"I know who he is," Moody muttered.

"How?" Poppy asked, clearly surprised.

"Crouch would open the trunk and gloat," Moody said. "Quite a bit, actually." The three of them were silent. "Ruddy bastard," Moody muttered under his breath. It said much for Poppy's own mood that she did not reprimand his language. Catherine could tell that Poppy had questions and that she was debating on asking Alastor more about Crouch Jr. but instead, she ran her wand over him and read the diagnostic.

"Fluids, sleep and food, in that order," she said and then turned and poured a glass of water from the pitcher on the bedside table. She put a straw in it and turned back to Alastor, bringing it to his mouth.

"I'm not a damn invalid," he growled, trying to take the glass from her. Catherine saw his hand shaking. Poppy gave him a glare and the old Auror huffed and then let her hold the glass. After a long drink, he sighed and leaned back into the pillows.

"Now, Dreamless Sleep," Poppy said, holding out the vial. Alastor looked at it suspiciously. "I gave a bit to a fifth-year just yesterday. She needed help recovering from her O.W.L.S., poor thing. It's perfectly fine." Moody still made no move to drink the potion. Poppy put a hand on his shoulder. "It's all right Alastor, trust me." He looked up at her and Catherine was surprised to see just a tiny flash of fear before he hardened his gaze once more and downed the contents. Poppy helped him shift down in the bed and covered him with a blanket, just as his eyes began to droop. She turned from the bed, but before she could walk away, he grabbed her hand.

"Poppy," he said quietly. "Thank you." Poppy nodded, her eyes a bit bright. He let go of her hand and she stood and looked at him for a moment before turning back to Catherine. Before Catherine could question her, there was noise at the doors and Ron and Hermione burst through, following closely by Mrs. Weasley and Bill. They all began to chatter at Poppy at once.

"Enough!" she exclaimed. "This is a hospital wing for Merlin's sake."

"I'm sorry Poppy," Molly replied. "But we are very worried about Harry."

"I realize that Molly, we all are, but he is with the headmaster right now," Poppy explained. "I'm sure that they'll be along as soon as Albus is finished questioning him."

"Questioning him?" Molly demanded. "That poor dear should be in bed. He shouldn't, he doesn't," she was cut off by Bill putting a hand on her arm.

"Mum, he's with Professor Dumbledore, he'll be all right," the man said.

"Oh, Bill, I know you're right, but Harry, he," she began to cry quietly and Bill pulled his mother in an embrace. Ron looked stricken as Hermione began to cry as well. He gave her a few awkward pats on the arm before Catherine finally stepped forward and put an arm around the girl, as Poppy quickly returned to check on Alastor.

"It's all right Hermione," Catherine said quietly, as she led the girl to one of the beds and sat down with her. Ron put his hands in his pockets and followed, looking uncomfortable, but trying to be reassuring all the same.

"Yeah, don't worry Hermione, Harry'll be all right," Ron said. "He always is." He gave her another awkward pat on the arm. Hermione looked up and gave him a watery smile.

"I guess you're right," she said. "Thanks Ron." Catherine smothered a smirk as the tips of Ron's ears turned pink.

"I'm so sorry, we haven't been introduced." Catherine looked over to see Molly standing in front of her. "I'm Molly Weasley." She held out a hand and Catherine shook it.

"Catherine Powell," she said. "I'm doing an apprenticeship of sorts with Poppy."

"Oh, how nice," Molly said. "This is my eldest son, Bill." Bill stepped forward and shook Catherine's hand as well.

"Pleased to meet you," Bill said.

"You intend to be a healer then?" Molly asked, just as Poppy rejoined them.

"Yes, I'm waiting on my N.E.W.T. results actually," Catherine explained. Molly looked at her quizzically, obviously wondering why someone her age would just be taking N.E.W.T.S.

"Which I'm sure you will pass magnificently," Poppy said with a smile. Catherine rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Now you sound like Remus," Catherine said with a laugh.

"Remus?" Molly said. "Remus Lupin?"

"Yes, he and I went to school together," Catherine explained. "I was a couple of years behind him."

"Oh, but if you went to Hogwarts then," Molly began, but Bill interrupted her.

"Mum," he said in exasperation.

"What?" Molly asked in complete innocence.

"Sorry about that," Bill said to Catherine. "She has a tendency to ferret out your whole life story in the first five minutes after you've met her." Catherine laughed and Molly glared at her son.

"Oh you!" she said, then turned back to Poppy. "Now Poppy, don't you think Harry has spent enough time with Albus? He should be here resting." Bill rolled his eyes at his mother and turned to say something to her when Ron and Hermione piped up in agreement of Molly. Catherine couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the look on Poppy's face, when the door of the ward opened.

Dumbledore strode in, leading Harry next to him, but Catherine only had eyes for the large black dog that was walking on Harry's other side. Harry had a hand on Padfoot's back, his fingers tangled in his fur. When Padfoot caught sight of Catherine, he whined quietly and Catherine hitched in a breath. Thankfully, Molly was too busy listening to Albus to notice. Even having only met the woman, Catherine was positive she would have been suspicious if she had seen the look on Catherine's face.

Poppy glanced at Catherine as she led Harry to a bed, one eyebrow raised. Catherine nodded quickly and Poppy gave her a smile as the dog came and sat at Catherine's feet, still watching Harry closely. Catherine couldn't help the hand that went to Padfoot's head, stroking it lightly. Padfoot whined again and leaned his head into Catherine's leg. Poppy put screens around his bed, so Harry could change into pajamas. When he was finished, the Weasley's and Hermione went inside. Padfoot made to follow, but looked back at Catherine longingly.

"Go on," she whispered. "We'll talk later." He looked at her for another second and then disappeared from view behind the screens. Catherine slumped back against the bed behind her, her face in her hands. She heard Poppy telling Harry to take the dreamless sleep potion and then the mediwitch came back outside. She put an arm around Catherine and the two of them stood in silence, listening to the quiet whispers coming from behind the screen.

Catherine had floo-called her mother, letting her know she wasn't sure just what time she would be home that night and giving her an overview of what had happened. Her mother was horrified at Cedric's death and assured Catherine that she needn't worry about Rory and Miranda.

Catherine peeked behind the screens around Harry's bed and saw Padfoot lying at the foot. She could see the look Molly was giving the dog and knew the woman was trying to figure out just what he was doing in the hospital wing and what he meant to Harry. Catherine just hoped that Dumbledore's admonishment not to ask Harry any questions kept Molly's curiosity at bay for the time being.

Catherine pulled back before Sirius could notice her, no reason to give Molly more fuel for her fire, although everything in her ached to throw her arms around him, dog form or no. Catherine had just headed back to Poppy's office when she heard a commotion in the hall. Two people were arguing, a man and a woman. The woman sounded like Minerva, but Catherine couldn't tell who the man was. Their voices grew louder and attracted the attention of the Weasley's and Hermione. Catherine knew Harry hadn't drunk the entire potion of dreamless sleep, she saw the half-full goblet still sitting on his bedside table. She hoped that the arguing wouldn't wake him.

Molly seemed to have the same thoughts and she said as much to Bill. Bill pulled the screens apart just as there was a loud bang of the hospital wing doors hitting the stone walls. Minerva McGonagall and Cornelius Fudge stormed into the infirmary, still shouting at each other, Severus following behind. Catherine was unsure what was going on, although Fudge looked extremely angry and demanded to know where Dumbledore was. Moments later the man in question entered the wing.

Catherine had never seen Minerva so angry, not even after catching the Marauder's after one of their pranks. Not even after Catherine had been attacked and her father had insulted the headmaster to his face. Catherine felt that she should admonish all of them to be quiet, but she was so shocked by the scene in front of her she just couldn't seem to find her voice.

When Minerva revealed that the Minister had instructed a dementor to give Barty Crouch Jr. the kiss, bile rose in Catherine's throat. She brought a hand to her mouth and saw Molly and Hermione do the same. Bill's mouth set in an angry line and Ron looked sick. Harry paled considerably and Catherine made to move towards him when Dumbledore dropped the next bomb of the night.

Catherine couldn't even think when Dumbledore revealed that Voldemort was back. Her body had frozen in shock, her mouth hanging open. The Minister reacted much the same way. He recovered first however and began to argue with Dumbledore. When the headmaster told Fudge that Harry had witnessed Voldemort returning, Catherine let out a small whimper. She looked back at Harry sitting up in his bed and met Padfoot's sad eyes. And then Padfoot began to growl as Fudge smirked at Dumbledore for taking Harry's word that Voldemort had returned.

At some point, Poppy had come out of her office and stood next to Catherine, glaring hatefully at the Minister. Fudge and Dumbledore continued to argue, Minerva interjecting as well and Catherine could see that Padfoot was growing more and more agitated the more the Minister disparaged Harry. When Harry began to shout out the names of the Death Eaters he had seen that night, Catherine's knees turned watery as she heard the names of some of her probable attackers all those years ago. Poppy gripped her arm tightly to keep her upright and she heard a quiet whine. She looked at Padfoot and nodded, reassuring him that she was all right, still listening to Dumbledore try and convince Fudge of Voldemort's return.

Molly was forcibly holding Harry in his bed, Bill, Ron and Hermione staring at the Minster. Poppy had brought her free hand to her mouth, the other still held Catherine's arm. Catherine kept taking sidelong glances at Sirius, hoping that he would remain as he was and not make the situation 1000 times worse by transforming and punching Fudge in the face.

When Snape strode forward and brandished the dark mark on his arm, Catherine thought she would be sick. She'd known, of course, that Severus had been a Death Eater and that he had turned spy for Dumbledore at the end of the war, but to see the actual evidence of it before her was something else altogether. And to know that it had burned tonight, if she had needed any more convincing, which she most certainly did not, that would have been it.

Not so for the Minister it seemed, as he backed away seemingly repelled by the mark on Snape's arm. Fudge threatened Dumbledore one last time, deposited Harry's winnings on his bedside table and strode from the room. He had not been gone for more than a second when Dumbledore had turned back to the group assembled in the hospital wing. After asking Molly for her support, which she readily gave, Bill, Minerva and Poppy were sent out of the infirmary to do one thing or another. When Catherine was not asked to leave, nor Snape, she had a good idea she knew what was coming, but was unsure if it were really the right thing to do. Molly, after all, was convinced that Sirius was a convicted murderer. Catherine was uneasy as to what her reaction would be.

Predictably, Molly screamed and jumped away when Sirius transformed back into himself. Snape, on the other hand, looked livid. Sirius was no happier. When Dumbledore told them to shake hands, Catherine was sure that Sirius would refuse and that Snape might just hex Sirius into next week, but to her surprise they both complied. Dumbledore then started instructing Sirius to contact people that Catherine had never heard of, save Remus. Harry protested Sirius' departure, but was overridden by Sirius himself. Just before he transformed back, Sirius glanced at Catherine meaningfully and she nodded. She waited until Snape and Dumbledore had left, made sure to remind Harry to take the rest of his potion, asked Molly to tell Poppy that she would be back in a few minutes and hurried from the ward.

Her feet took her automatically down a corridor she hadn't walked in 17 years. Even after returning to work at Hogwarts, she hadn't been able to force herself to return here. For a moment, she wasn't even sure if she could find it. But her body seemed to be running on instinct and she turned the final corner. She stopped, the familiar sense of panic returning as she looked at the spot where she had hit the wall. Although it had long been cleaned of blood, she could still see the pool of it that she had lay in while she waited for Madame Pomfrey to come. Glancing back, she could see the six hooded figures that had waited for her, see the wand rising and the curse being said. Her breathing became shallow, her hand pressed tightly against her mouth until she heard a whine and felt softness under her other hand. Startled she looked down and saw Padfoot looking up at her mournfully. She took in a breath and then followed him to the door of her old study room, not letting go of the fur under her fingers.

As it had always been, Catherine opened the door, then sealed it once they were inside. When she was finished, she turned and Sirius became himself once again. She immediately ran to him and buried her face in his neck, her breath coming in hitchings and gasps.

"It's true?" she whispered. "He's back?" Not that she didn't believe Harry, of course she did. But she didn't _want_ to believe it.

"Yes," Sirius said quietly.

"And Harry had to watch?" she asked. Sirius nodded. "Dear god, Sirius, that poor child," Catherine said. She looked up at him and wasn't surprised to see that he had tears in his eyes. He pulled her tighter to him as he tried to get a grip on his emotions. She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. He grasped her face in his hands and kissed her, deeply and forcefully. She returned the kiss, just as fiercely, both of them needing to reassure the other that they were still there and alive, no matter what might come.

"What do we do now?" she asked, once they had pulled away from each other.

"We fight," Sirius said simply. "Just as we did before. And this time, we win. For good." She nodded.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to get into contact with some old friends," he said.

"From the Order?" she asked and he looked at her in surprise. "Remus told me about it."

"Yes," he said. "We'll have to recruit again, there aren't many left of the old crowd."

"I want to join," Catherine said, but Sirius shook his head.

"No," he said. "No, you can't."

"Excuse me?" she asked incredulous.

"You didn't even finish school, you have to know how to duel, no, just no," Sirius said. Catherine's mouth narrowed and her eyes flashed in anger as she stepped away from him.

"I took my N.E.W.T.S. a month ago," she fumed. "As soon as I've gotten my results, I will have finished school. As for dueling, I am no slouch with a wand as you well know. I can give you a demonstration now if you like." She pulled her wand and pointed it at a part of his anatomy that Sirius would rather not lose. Truth be told, she wouldn't want him to lose it either, but it was the principle of the thing. Sirius grimaced.

"I know, love, I know," he said placatingly. "I just, I can't," he broke off, his voice pained. "I can't lose you," he whispered, looking at her sadly. Catherine sighed. She knew he was being his normal overprotective self. She stepped back towards him and wrapped her arms round his waist.

"I know that you want to protect me, but I could just as easily be hurt not being in the Order as I could in it," she said quietly. "I've got to do this Sirius, for you, for my children, for all of us. Please understand." He sighed and pulled her closer.

"I do, Merlin help me," he said. They stood in silence, holding each other until Sirius reluctantly pulled away from her. "I've got to go," he said and she nodded. "Watch over Harry for me." She nodded again. He kissed her once more.

"I'll come to Remus' tomorrow, after dinner," she said. "Will you be there by then?"

"I should be," he replied, smiling at her.

"Be careful," she admonished and he grinned.

"I always am love." And then he morphed back into Padfoot. She rolled her eyes as she unsealed the door, walking with him to the end of the corridor where they had to part ways. He snuffled and nudged her hand with his head. She bent down and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you," she whispered and he gave her a quick lick on the cheek, then turned and ran off towards the entrance hall. Catherine watched him until he had disappeared from sight, then made her way back to the hospital wing and, she was sure, endless questions from Poppy.

* * *

**A/N2 - Just a quick note on the Imperius curse - I haven't found anything that definitively states ****whether people who have been put under the curse can remember what they did while under it or not. So I've decided that they can. If anyone knows for sure, let me know! Thanks! **


	13. Dark Side

**A/N - Hello all! We are now moving on to the summer between 4th and 5th year with lots of Sirius/Catherine. :) This chapter is named after the song by Kelly Clarkson and totally fits Sirius' behavior right now. He's going to be a bit of an idiot in this chapter and it won't be the last time. Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 13**

**Dark Side**

**25 June 1995**

Catherine paced in front of Remus' fireplace. She glanced at her watch for the hundredth time.

"Wearing a hole in my carpet isn't going to make him get here any faster," Remus said, smirking. Catherine glared at him.

"He said he'd be here after dinner," she muttered. "Where is he?"

"He'll be here, Catherine," Remus assured her. "He had a few people to contact and Dung isn't always the easiest person to find." Catherine huffed. "How was Harry this morning?" Catherine had finally gone home at near three in the morning, after checking on Ellie and her friends, as well as Owen for Myra and then coming back and sitting with Poppy in the hospital wing for a bit. But she had returned to Hogwarts once her children were off to school that morning to check on Harry.

"He spoke to the Diggory's," she said with a sigh. "They don't blame him at least."

"Thank Merlin for small favors," Remus said.

"He was quiet, even when Ron and Hermione were with him," she continued. "But he seemed comforted to have them near. I think he'll be all right, eventually." Remus nodded, subdued. Before Catherine could say anything else, Remus' head snapped around toward the door. A smile appeared on his face.

"I'd say we don't have much longer to wait," he said.

"Stupid werewolf senses," Catherine grumbled and Remus chuckled. Seconds later, she heard it too, the padding of running feet on the ground. And then there was a scratching on the front door. Remus stood and opened it and Padfoot trotted in panting, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He transformed as soon as Remus had shut the door and grabbed his friend in a hug. They slapped each other on the back.

"Moony," Sirius said with a grin. "How are you?"

"Better than you it appears," Remus replied. "Gods, Padfoot, you're skinny." Sirius shrugged and looked over Remus' shoulder, catching sight of Catherine. Remus followed his gaze and squeezed his friend's shoulder. "I've got a few things to do," Remus said, bending over and slipping on his shoes. "You kids have fun." Catherine rolled her eyes at him and just before he walked out the door, Remus turned back.

"Oh and please don't forget the silencing charm," he said. "Wouldn't want to come back home to that again." Catherine blushed deep red, but Sirius just laughed his bark-like laugh. Remus winked at them and was gone.

"I can't believe he brought that up," Catherine said. "It was more than sixteen years ago."

"Well, according to him, we traumatized him for life," Sirius said with a laugh. Catherine just shook her head and turned redder.

"So were you successful contacting everyone?" she asked. Sirius wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Do you really want to talk about this now?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, sucking in a breath.

"Sure?" he asked as he kissed his way up her neck to her jaw. Before she could answer, he found the spot behind her ear.

"Maybe not," she said breathlessly, then pulled away from him and tugged him by his hand into his old bedroom. Sirius kicked the door shut behind him and waved his hand at the door, casting the silencing spell Moony had requested.

* * *

Later, she lay with her head on his chest, his fingers running up and down her arm. She sighed wishing they could stay like this forever.

"Did you see Harry today?" he asked and she nodded.

"He's still in the hospital wing," Catherine replied. "Poppy wants to keep him another day just to make sure his arm doesn't get infected." Sirius' hand stopped its movements and gripped her upper arm. "Do you know what happened?" she asked. Sirius stayed silent and Catherine propped her chin on his chest so she could look at him. His gray eyes were stormy with anger and guilt, she saw. He gripped her arm harder. "Sirius?"

"Fucking Wormtail," he finally spat. Catherine propped herself on an elbow and traced patterns on his chest, trying to soothe him. He finally relayed the entire story Harry had told him in Dumbledore's office. When he had finished Catherine wanted to cry and scream and rage. She wanted to curse Peter Pettigrew to the depths of hell and back again. She did none of these things, however. Instead, she scooted herself up until she was sitting next to Sirius and then drew him into her arms, his head resting on her chest and held him while he cried and screamed and raged. When he was finally spent, he pulled her to him and kissed her softly.

"Thanks for that," he said and she smiled sadly at him, cupping his cheek in her hand. "I should have killed the bloody traitor when I had the chance."

"You cannot blame yourself for this," Catherine insisted. "Voldemort was going to get back one way or another. If it hadn't been Pettigrew, it would have been someone else that helped him. Look at Barty Crouch." Minerva had come back into the hospital wing during the night and sat with Poppy and Catherine, giving them the entire story that Barty Crouch Jr. had told them under Veritaserum.

"Maybe it wouldn't have happened as soon and maybe Cedric Diggory would still be alive," Sirius said.

"Maybe, but ultimately there is no one to blame but Voldemort himself," Catherine continued. "He and his Death Eaters." They sat in silence for a bit longer until Sirius removed the charm and they heard movement outside the room.

"Moony must be back," he said. Catherine couldn't help but blush and Sirius chuckled.

"Shut it, you," she said irritably and he leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Are you going to turn red whenever you're around him now?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Prat," she said, slapping him on the arm. He laughed and she slid out of bed, heading for the loo. She heard him whistle behind her and she looked over her shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes, swinging her hips suggestively before she began to close the door behind her. She heard him groan just before she shut the door and she peeked out to see him flat on his back on the bed, pillow over his face. She shut the door quietly, stifling a laugh.

* * *

When Catherine came out of the loo, dressed and freshened up, Sirius was no longer in bed. She heard voices out in the kitchen and followed the sound. Sirius and Remus were talking to Dumbledore, who must have arrived sometime while Catherine was in the shower.

"No bloody way Albus," Sirius was saying as she came into the room.

"Padfoot, it makes sense," Remus protested.

"I don't care Moony," Sirius retorted. "You can use it for headquarters if you want to, but I'm not going back there. I'd rather sleep in a dung heap."

"What's going on?" Catherine asked as she came up beside Sirius. His arm automatically came around her waist.

"Ah, Catherine, good evening," Albus said genially, his eyes twinkling. Catherine's eyes narrowed. She knew that look, he was trying to talk someone into something.

"Albus," she acknowledged, then looked at Sirius. His jaw was tightly set and there were sparks of anger in his eyes. Catherine looked to Remus.

"We've been discussing the Order," Remus explained. Catherine saw Albus give Remus a glance from the corner of his eye, but his pleasant expression never changed. Catherine was quite sure he had no idea that Remus had told her about the Order. "And Sirius' situation."

"What about Sirius' situation?" Catherine asked.

"Where he should stay," Remus said.

"I thought he was going to stay here with you," Catherine replied, confused.

"It would not be safe for Sirius to remain here long term," Albus said.

"I'm right bloody here," Sirius snapped, letting go of Catherine and stalking to one of the cupboards in the kitchen. He pulled down a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass. Catherine sighed.

"What's the alternative?" she asked.

"Grimmauld Place," Albus said.

"Why there?" Catherine questioned.

"It's covered by almost every charm and ward you could think of and it's unplottable. If we put it under the Fidelius Charm, with myself as the secret keeper, it should be nearly impenetrable," Albus explained.

"Ah yes, my wonderful and enchanting childhood home," Sirius said raising his glass of Ogden's to the group. "Full of beautiful memories and feelings of love and belonging." He downed the alcohol and poured himself another glass. Catherine glanced from Sirius to Remus and Remus shook his head slightly. Albus was still wearing the same look on his face, but some of the twinkle had gone out of his eyes. Sirius had drunk the second glass and was now pouring a third.

"We'll discuss this Albus and get back to you," Remus said.

"Of course, my boy, of course," Albus replied. "Catherine," he said with an incline of his head. Catherine nodded back, still looking worriedly at Sirius as Remus led Albus back to the floo. Sirius was pouring his fourth glass when she reached him.

"Don't you think that's enough," she said quietly, putting a hand on his arm. He wrenched his arm away from her.

"No, I do not," he said flatly, sipping at the glass. Catherine glared at him, but he just met her gaze and continued to sip his drink.

"We should discuss this," Catherine said.

"Leave it alone Catherine," Sirius growled. He finished what was left in his glass and poured another.

"Padfoot," Remus said, coming back into the kitchen.

"Don't even start with me Remus," Sirius snapped.

"You know what Albus said was true," Remus continued, ignoring Sirius.

"So the ex-Auror gets to hole up in the happiest place on earth while everyone else goes out and fights the war. Lovely! Brilliant!" Sirius said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"You know that's not true," Remus said. "There are plenty of things you can," but Sirius interrupted.

"I'm not going to sit around _researching_," Sirius sneered, "while everyone else is out trying to catch Death Eaters. That's more your speed, I'd say."

"Sirius!" Catherine exclaimed. Remus' face had gone stony. He glared at Sirius for a moment, then turned and strode to his room, slamming the door behind him. "What in the hell is wrong with you?" Catherine demanded rounding on Sirius. She knocked the glass of firewhiskey from his hand and grabbed the bottle from the counter, pouring the rest of its contents, which wasn't much, down the sink. He glowered at her for a moment, then shrugged and turned back the cabinet and pulled down another bottle.

"Sirius, stop, please, you've had enough," she said. "You need to go and apologize to Remus and then we need to talk about this." Sirius gave her a side-long glance before he opened the bottle and drank directly from it. She put her hands on her hips. "Sirius!"

"Maybe you should go home and mother your _actual_ children," he said. "I'm certainly not one of them." She stared at him in astonishment until she felt the tears begin to prick the back of her eyes. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Instead, she walked toward him and slapped him soundly across the face, then turned and stepped into the floo. The last thing she saw before she vanished from sight was Sirius raising a hand to his cheek, the bottle of firewhiskey hanging slack by his side.

When she stumbled through her own fireplace, she turned back and cast a charm to prevent anyone from contacting her, essentially locking the floo. She did not want to see or hear from Sirius tonight. Or anyone else, for that matter. Thankful that her mother and the children were already in bed, Catherine climbed slowly to her room, tears running freely down her cheeks.

* * *

**26 June 1995**

As the sun broke over the horizon, Catherine was sitting in the window seat, a blanket wrapped around her. Her sleep that night had been fitful and full of disturbing dreams. She leaned her head against the cool glass and sighed. She knew that Sirius' childhood hadn't been a good one. He'd told her a few stories and Remus had told her a few more, and she figured what she actually knew only scratched the surface of the reality of it. But she felt like his reaction was a bit to the extreme. It was just a house after all, none of his family lived in it anymore.

She knew he was worried, they all were. Voldemort was back, Harry had been forced to watch the whole thing and the Ministry didn't believe a word of it. Sirius was still a fugitive, unable to be a father to Harry, except from afar. Not to mention the twelve years he'd spent in Azkaban. But still, his reaction had been over the top, the alcohol notwithstanding. He'd hurt Remus and he'd hurt her with his flippant comments. She sighed again and there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called quietly, not wanting to wake up the rest of the house. Her mother stepped through the door. "Hey, Mum."

"I didn't hear you come in last night," her mother said. "Must have been late." She gave Catherine a knowing smile, which Catherine couldn't bring herself to return.

"Not as late as I expected it to be," Catherine said.

"What happened?" her mother asked, moving to sit at the other end of the window seat. Catherine relayed the argument she and Remus had had with Sirius.

"It wasn't just what he said either," Catherine finished. "He was so cold, so hateful when he said it. I haven't seen him like that before. Not with me or Remus anyway." Her mother sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating what she was going to say, Catherine knew.

"I don't pretend to know everything about the wizarding world," Jane began, gazing out the window. "Although I do think a few of their practices are more than just a bit barbaric. But those things that guard the prison," her mother paused and shuddered. "Perhaps they've done more damage to him than you realized."

"I have thought of that," Catherine said quietly. "There is a lot of anger there and rightly so. But he's never taken it out on me before."

"You've seen him what, four, five times since he escaped?" her mother asked. Catherine nodded. "And all that time he's been on the run. I think it's going to take him some time to readjust into regular society for a lack of a better phrase. And frankly, he really isn't even going to do that, if the government still considers him guilty. He can't live a 'normal' life even if he is in a house instead of on the streets."

"I know you're right, it's just," Catherine paused worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "I never thought he would be cruel to me like that." She finished in a whisper, feeling the tears creeping up on her again.

"I know sweetheart," her mother said, leaning forward and putting a hand on Catherine's arm. "I guess the question you need to ask yourself is are you prepared to wait until he adjusts and can you live with it if he never does." She patted her daughter's arm then kissed her forehead before she left the room. Catherine watched her as she left, then turned back to the window. A lone tear made its way down her cheek.

* * *

Later that afternoon, she was out in the garden with Rory and Miranda. They had been watering the flowers, but at some point, a water fight had begun with the hose. Somehow buckets got involved and the three of them were wringing wet and laughing when Jane came out on the back patio with another person following behind.

"Mr. Remus!" Miranda squealed and ran towards him. He picked her up and tossed her into the air while she shrieked, then set her back on her feet in the grass.

"You lot are a right mess," he said and Miranda giggled.

"Are you here to take me for a fly?" Rory asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry Rory, not today unfortunately," Remus replied. Rory's face fell. "I'm going to be a bit busy the next week or so, but maybe after that, all right?"

"Okay," Rory agreed.

"The two of you should go in and get some clean clothes on," Catherine instructed. They were all quite muddy as well. Remus gave her an exasperated look.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"Are you a witch or not?" he chided. He pulled his wand and motioned the children towards him. "Scourgify!" The mud was instantly whisked away from their clothes. He followed up with a drying charm and then looked cheekily at Catherine. She rolled her eyes.

"All right you two, go on in, I'm sure Grandma has a snack for you," Catherine said. The children both hugged Remus on their way by and went into the house. Remus raised an eyebrow at her as he turned back to face her. "Oh, go ahead," she said huffily and he did the same for her as he had for the children.

"Your floo seems to be broken," he said conversationally.

"Purposely broken," she replied.

"I thought as much," he said with a nod. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"What is it Remus?" Catherine asked with a sigh.

"He's," Remus paused and blew out a breath. "He's in a bad way Catherine."

"What?" she said sharply. "Is he hurt? What happened?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that," Remus assured her. He took her arm and led her over to the table and chairs that were on the patio and the two of them sat. "He hasn't spoken since you left. He drank the rest of the firewhiskey, then found a third bottle he had hidden in his room somewhere and drank all that too. He hasn't slept yet, although how he can even still stand, I have no idea. Maybe he's casting sobering charms on himself. I haven't seen him like this since he left you all those years ago. I'm worried." Catherine sat in silence.

"He hurt me Remus," she finally whispered. "Not so much what he said, but the way he said it," she trailed off, shaking her head.

"I know, I heard," Remus said quietly. She looked up at him. "Once I got to my room I figured he would go after you, so I opened my door just a bit so I could hear what happened."

"I don't understand why he reacted so violently to Albus' suggestion," she said. Remus sighed.

"There are things you don't know," Remus said. "A lot of things he never told you about his parents and his family, that house." He shook his head. "I've never been there, but James had a few times. He couldn't talk about it without shuddering." Remus turned and looked at her. "I don't think he wants you there and if he has to live there, then he won't see you."

"That's ridiculous, I don't care where he lives," Catherine said.

"I know that you don't care, but that's not the point. He _does_," Remus reiterated. "He's ashamed of his family. He doesn't want you touched by them."

"I don't understand," Catherine admitted.

"Catherine, Sirius grew up knowing that he was different from his family and they punished him for it," Remus began. "When he got to Hogwarts, all he wanted to do was escape the legacy of the Blacks. Getting sorted into Gryffindor was the first step towards that. Becoming friends with James was the next. The pranks and the cocky attitude, all of that was him just trying to prove that he was nothing like his family. And then there was you." Catherine looked at Remus in confusion.

"You were smart, beautiful and you didn't take his crap," Remus chuckled and Catherine snorted. "But the best part, for him, was that you had no idea where he came from. You didn't know anything about his family or his legacy. To you he was just Sirius and you loved him, for him, nothing more. But if he goes back to Grimmauld, if you visit him there and see where he came from, he's afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Catherine asked.

"Afraid that you'll be so disgusted that you'd leave," Remus said flatly.

"Well that's insulting," Catherine retorted. "He thinks I'd leave him because of a house?"

"No, not because of the house, because of his heritage," Remus replied. Catherine opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again. In many ways, the Sirius she had known at Hogwarts was gone. He surfaced sometimes, jokes he made or faces he pulled, but that part of him was hard to find. On the other hand, all of the insecurities that had plagued him in his youth seemed to have resurfaced, amplified and bigger than before. It made sense, he was only twenty when he'd been imprisoned. He'd never really had the chance to grow up. In some ways he was still a little boy, insecure and expecting rejection. Especially from her, she supposed.

"I also know for a fact that he doesn't understand why you've come back to him so willingly," Remus replied. "The one letter I got directly from him last year was all about you and how amazed he was that you could forgive him so easily for all the hurt he'd caused and that you wanted him back even though he was a fugitive and couldn't tell you when he wouldn't be."

"I love him," Catherine said simply.

"I know that and I understand it," Remus said. "But you and I grew up with loving parents. Sirius had no idea what love was until we got to Hogwarts. And even when he fell in love with you, I don't think that he really believed that you loved him." He held up a hand to forestall her protest. "He never thought he was loveable or that he was worthy of it." She was quiet when Remus finished. Her heart ached for the little boy that had grown up unloved and become the man that still felt that he didn't deserve to be.

"Will you come?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Catherine replied. They stood and walked back into the house.

* * *

When they came through the floo after Catherine had removed the block, Sirius was slumped in the armchair where Remus had left him. He was drinking a butterbeer, apparently having run out of real alcohol. Remus squeezed her hand and went into his bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. Catherine sat down on the end of the couch closest to Sirius.

"Hey," she said finally after he hadn't acknowledged her presence. He slowly raised his head and looked at her through bleary eyes. A small grin broke out over his face, then disappeared as quickly as it had come. He mumbled something that Catherine couldn't make out and dropped his head back to his chest. She moved to kneel in front of him. She put her hands on his knees and tilted her head so she could see his face.

"Sirius," she said. "Will you talk to me?" He raised his head again and smiled slightly, bringing a hand to her cheek.

"So beau'ful," he mumbled and she smiled and leaned into his hand. Internally, she sighed, knowing he was completely pissed and therefore in no condition to talk to her.

"I'll be right back, okay?" she said, kissing the palm of his hand and standing up. She knocked quietly on Remus' door.

"He's drunk Remus," she said when he'd answered it. "Either he's got to sleep it off and I'll talk to him after or he needs another sobering charm." Remus sighed.

"Let's try the charm," he said following her back to where Sirius sat.

"Moony!" Sirius said with a wide grin. "Ca's here."

"I see that Padfoot, I'm the one that brought her," Remus said and Sirius just continued to grin stupidly.

"Sush a gra' fren, Moony," Sirius slurred and Catherine rolled her eyes. Remus pulled out his wand and Sirius looked cross-eyed at it as Remus uttered the charm. Sirius blinked a few times, then shook his head as if to clear it. He looked back at the two of them with blood-shot eyes.

"Cat," he said. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," she replied. Sirius looked down at his lap. Remus looked at Catherine who nodded and then he went back to his room. Catherine sat back down on the couch. "How are you?" she asked.

"Not so good," he replied with a snort.

"I can see that," she said wryly. He looked back up at her with pain-filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't mean it."

"Then why did you say it?" she asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. He looked back down at his lap, his thumb tracing the rim of the butterbeer bottle.

"It's not even what you said really," she remarked. "I was acting like your mother. It was the way you said it. Cold, hard, no emotion. I felt like a servant being dismissed." He didn't say anything. Catherine put her face in her hands for a moment. "Sirius if this is going to work between us, you have to trust me." His head whipped up and he stared at her.

"I do trust you," he insisted.

"No, love, you don't," she said sadly. "You continually think I'm going to leave you." He looked away from her and didn't answer. Catherine knelt in front of him again. She took the butterbeer from his hand and set it on the table behind her. Then she took both of his hands in hers. "Sirius, look at me." He raised his head a fraction, barely meeting her gaze.

"I love you and I'm not going to leave you whether you live at Grimmauld Place or in a dung heap," she said. "Although if you choose the dung heap, you'll have to decontaminated every time I come round. Might not be worth it." He snorted. "But you've got to stop pushing me away, thinking that you'll get rid of me on your own terms before I leave and hurt you. It's not going to happen. I love you." He looked up at her and she could see tears in the corners of his eyes.

"But why though?" he asked.

"Why what?" she said in confusion.

"Why do you love me?" he continued. "No one else ever has." Catherine immediately thought he must still be a little drunk. She didn't think he would have ever had the courage to say that if he wasn't. He would have made some kind of joke or ignored it completely. She rose up from where she had been sitting on her heels and put her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her. She knew that her own tears were falling, but she didn't care.

"That is not true," she insisted. "Remus loves you and I know that James and Lily did. Harry already does, I can tell. Poppy adores you and I think that Minerva has a little secret crush on you too." He laughed a bit. "And I love you. I will until the day I take my last breath and after that as well. You are everything to me and I'm not going to leave you. You are worthy of being loved Sirius Black. Don't ever, ever, forget that." He stared at her for a few more seconds and then he bent forward and buried his face in her stomach. She crawled into his lap and held him, placing soft kisses in his neck and his cheek.

Eventually, he leaned his head back against the chair and she rested hers on his shoulder. Her hand played with the ends of his hair and his drew small circles on her arm and back. They sat in silence until she heard his breathing even out. She sat relaxed in his embrace for a few more minutes before she heard the door to Remus' room open. He stepped quietly into the room and smiled at her. Catherine kissed Sirius' cheek and then slowly extricated herself from his arms.

"I think we should levitate him to his bed," Catherine said quietly. "He'll be more comfortable."

"I'll do it," Remus said, gently levitating Sirius from the chair and moving him slowly into his bedroom. Once he'd gotten him into bed, Catherine covered him with the sheet and then leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. They left the room, Remus closing the door behind him.

"How are you?" he asked, pulling her into a hug. Catherine rested her head against his chest and sighed.

"Tired," she said. "Drained."

"I can imagine," he replied. "How is he?"

"Honestly?" she asked, looking up at him and Remus nodded. "I don't know. When I told him that I loved him, he asked me why I did and said that no one ever has."

"That's not true," Remus protested.

"I know that," Catherine replied. "And I told him as much. But it's like he's regressed back to when we were teenagers. You know he asked me something similar back when we were dating. Not so blatantly obvious as today, but it was basically the same thing." Remus released her and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Do you think," Catherine trailed off.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Well, I'm just wondering about the dementors," she said. "I know it's been nearly two years now, but it's almost like he can't remember how to feel those good things, you know?

"Do you think that he doesn't really love you?" Remus asked in confusion.

"No, I don't think that," Catherine said. "It's not that exactly, it's…ugh, I can't explain it." She huffed in frustration. "Maybe it's more that he can't accept good feelings from other people." Remus rubbed his chin in though.

"I think I understand what you're saying," he said. "I'm not sure about the dementors though." Catherine could see that gleam in his eye that he got when he felt that more research was in order. "To be perfectly honest, they're not a creature that has been frequently studied. Not surprising given their effect on people." Catherine nodded and shuddered.

"Well, I'd better get back, in any case," she said. "I've been gone an awful lot the last few days." Remus hugged her again. "Floo when he wakes?"

"Of course," Remus assured her and then Catherine was gone in a flash of green flame.

* * *

**28 June 1995**

Remus had flooed early that evening once Sirius awoke, however, he informed Catherine that Sirius didn't want to see her. After the third day of his refusal to even talk to her, Catherine had had enough and went through the floo without even announcing it. When she stepped into the cottage, Sirius was lying on the couch, his feet propped up on the arm. He quickly sat up when he saw her.

"Catherine," he said in surprise.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sirius?" she demanded. He sighed and looked away from her. "Would you rather I left you alone, is that it?" She crossed her arms in front of her, fuming.

"If that's what you want," he said lamely.

"Argh, you are so infuriating!" she exclaimed. He propped his elbows in his knees and put his face in his hands, looking at the ground. "Tell me why you've been refusing to talk to me. Everything seemed fine until Albus showed up the other day."

"Yes, until our illustrious leader reminded me of who I really am," Sirius said darkly. Catherine sighed and shook her head. She sat down on the coffee table in front of Sirius.

"You are a Black, yes, but you are nothing like the rest of your family and you know that," she said. "You've proven it time and again. Why can't you believe it yourself?" He shrugged. "Sirius, please, please don't do this." He looked up at her in confusion.

"I've just gotten you back," she said. "Please don't pull away like this. I can't bear it." She sniffed and blinked rapidly to try and fend off her tears. He took her arm and gently pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest as he kissed her hair, hugging her more tightly. When she had gotten control of herself, she looked up at him.

"I know that you don't want to go back to Grimmauld, but you'll be safe there," she said. His expression darkened. "And we can see each other much more often if you're in London, especially if the Order is going to use the house as headquarters."

"You don't understand," he said quietly, one arm around her waist, the other hand entwining their fingers together. "When I left that place when I was 16, I swore I'd never go back." He looked off across the room, lost in his thoughts.

"But it will be different," Catherine persisted. "Your parents aren't there anymore. It's your house now. You can do whatever you like with it. You can make new and better memories there." He shook his head. Catherine tried another tactic. "Harry could visit you there."

"I don't want Harry anywhere near that wretched place," Sirius said disgustedly. "Your children either for that matter. It's a horrible place for children to grow up." He shuddered and Catherine rubbed his back.

"Listen to me Sirius," she said, looking at him intently. "The most important thing right now is getting rid of Voldemort. I know that you want to be out fighting, but it won't help Harry or any of the rest of us if you get arrested again. You'll get the Kiss this time." She swallowed thickly and he gripped her tighter. "If Grimmauld has all the protections that Albus says then that's where you need to be, where the Order needs to be. Think of how much easier it will be to fight back if we have a safe place to meet. And you can do things to help, you know. And not just research."

"I'm sorry about that," he said. "How I acted the other day."

"I think Remus is the one you need to apologize to for that," Catherine said.

"Already have," Sirius replied. "And I know I've already said it, but I am sorry for the way that I acted toward you. I deserved that slap and then some."

"I know that you are," she said. "But stop trying to change the subject." He sighed and moved her from his lap to the couch, then stood and began to pace.

"That house," he said finally. "I just, I don't know."

"It's just a house," she said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You say that but," he trailed off shaking his head. "You know how you can feel the magic at Hogwarts?" She nodded into his back. "Grimmauld is like that, except it's evil." Her grip tightened around his waist.

"Then it's about time we put some good magic into it, yes?" she asked. He turned in her arms and pulled her closer to him.

"All right, you win," he said sighing. "I'll tell Albus I'm moving in." She smiled into his chest, then stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"It will be fine, you'll see," she said. He hugged her again.

"I hope you're right love," he said. "Merlin, I hope you're right."


	14. Grimmauld Place

**A/N - Hey everyone! Hope you like this chapter and just remember what I said last time. Sirius is still going to be an idiot. ;) On another note, I've started writing another story. Probably not the smartest idea since I'm still writing this one, plus working on my novel, but it was one of those that got into my head and wouldn't get out until I wrote it down. It is an AU Remus/Lily fic and I'm hoping to have it finished in a week or two. I won't start posting it until it's done. And have no fear, I am still about six chapters ahead on this story, so the other one shouldn't interfere with the posting schedule of this one. Happy reading and let me know what you think! **

**Chapter 14**

**Grimmauld Place**

**30 June 1995**

Catherine made her way to Albus' office from the hospital wing. She hadn't worked in the infirmary since the day after the last task, only flooing through in order to meet with the headmaster. Alastor was Poppy's only patient and she intended on releasing him the next day. And now that exams were over for the year, not to mention the tournament, there were far fewer student visits. Poppy had insisted that she take some time off.

Catherine gave the gargoyle the password and rode the moving staircase up to his office, Albus calling for her to enter before she had even knocked.

"Ah Catherine, right on time," Albus said with a smile. "I've instructed Sirius to meet us there. Before we go, I have something for you." He handed her a small slip of parchment. "Do not look at it until we arrive, if you please."

"Of course," Catherine replied, slipping the parchment into her pocket of her trousers. She had been instructed not to wear robes today. When she looked up, Albus had transfigured his robes into a muggle suit. "You look very dashing," Catherine said with a smile.

"Thank you my dear," Albus replied, his eyes twinkling. "Shall we go?" Catherine nodded and left the office, Dumbledore following behind. They walked to the entrance hall and out onto the grounds, Catherine watching various groups of students as they sat by the lake or walked about the grounds. When they reached the gates, Albus simply looked up at the winged boars guarding them and the gates opened of their own accord. The two stepped through and Albus held out his arm with a smile. Catherine took it and the next thing she knew, they had landed in a small park with a pop.

She shook her head to clear it and felt something wet brush her hand. Looking down she saw Padfoot standing beside her. Dumbledore looked around before he nodded to the dog who transformed into Sirius.

"Disillusionment, I think, Sirius," Albus said and Sirius performed the requested charm, vanishing from sight after taking Catherine's hand. "The parchment I gave you Catherine," Dumbledore instructed. Catherine removed it from her pocket with her free hand and opened it.

_The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix can be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London._

When she looked up numbers 11 and 13 Grimmauld Place were moving aside to accommodate their neighbor. She handed the parchment back to Albus who set it alight with a wave of his hand. As the parchment burned to ash, the house came fully into view and she felt Sirius squeeze her hand tightly. She squeezed back and the trio walked across the square to the front door.

Albus approached first and waved his wand in an intricate pattern over the front door. The door glowed green and then red before Albus nodded and turned to Sirius.

"As I suspected," he said. "Blood wards." Catherine heard Sirius sigh. He let go of her hand and she could just see a shimmer against the door where he must have placed his hand. The snake shaped knocker hissed and shone brighter before becoming still once more. Once it had, Sirius turned the doorknob and the front door opened.

"Excellent," Albus said. "Catherine." He gestured for her to step into the house.

"But, the wards," she said in concern.

"The blood wards were deactivated once Sirius touched the door," Albus explained. "We are safe to enter because we are with him. It will have to be removed of course, but we can do that from inside." Catherine nodded and followed Sirius into the house.

Once inside, Sirius removed the disillusionment charm and looked around the front hall in disgust. Everything was covered in a layer of dust and grime.

"I see Kreacher has really kept the place up," Sirius said sarcastically. "Or maybe we'll get lucky and he's dead."

"Kreacher?" Catherine asked.

"My mother's house elf," Sirius explained. "Nasty little blighter."

"Perhaps we should explore further," Albus said.

"Be my guest," Sirius replied, clearly annoyed. Catherine put a hand on his arm and he sighed.

"Let's at least turn on some lights or open a few curtains," she said. "It's like a dungeon in here." Sirius waved his wand and muttered something and the lamps in the hall sprang to life. They took a few steps further into the hall and suddenly there was a shriek. All three drew their wands.

"Who dares invade my house?" said a voice. Sirius' eyes narrowed. "Show yourselves cowards!"

"No bloody way," Sirius whispered. He turned to Albus. "I thought you said she was dead."

"Who?" Catherine asked in confusion.

"My mother," Sirius said flatly.

"I assure you that she is Sirius," Albus replied calmly.

"Well if she's come back as a ghost I take back my offer," Sirius retorted.

"You!" the voice screamed. "You blood-traitor, disgrace of my flesh, you who bring dishonor to my house!" Sirius walked a few more steps and stopped.

"Hello Mother," he said to the portrait on the wall.

"I disowned you!" she shrieked. "I struck you from the Black family tree as if you never existed!"

"Yes, well, too bad for you that Father didn't seem to feel as strongly about it," Sirius replied with a sneer. "He never legally cut me off and Regulus is dead, so here I am. Lucky me."

"I will not have you here, besmirching the name of the house of Black!" she wailed. Albus and Catherine stepped into view. "And bringing muggle-lovers and mudbloods with you!" Sirius pointed his wand at the canvas.

"Don't you ever say that word in my presence again," he growled.

"Hello Walburga," Albus said genially. "It's nice to see you again." Sirius' mother glared at Dumbledore and then spat, as well as a portrait can spit anyway. Albus continued to smile.

"Right then," Sirius said. "First order of business is to get rid of this." He moved to take the portrait from the wall, however it held fast. He pointed his wand at the painting and spoke a few charms, but nothing happened. His mother remained unusually silent through all of this. Catherine thought she looked a bit smug.

"May I?" Albus asked and Sirius gestured for him to go ahead. After a few different spells and nothing happening, the headmaster turned back to Sirius. "It seems that your mother was quite proficient with her permanent sticking charms," Albus said, the customary twinkle in his eye.

"Bloody perfect," Sirius muttered.

"Ah well, perhaps these then," Albus said. He motioned to a pair of moth eaten curtains, one on either side of the portrait. He and Sirius each took hold of one and as soon as they were closed in front of her, Sirius' mother's cries were silenced.

"Better than nothing I suppose," Sirius said with a sigh.

"Who disturbs my mistress?" Catherine heard and she turned with a start to see a house elf standing beside her. "Blood-traitors and a mudblood, filth, scum," but the elf was cut off by Sirius.

"Kreacher!" he bellowed. "Enough!" Kreacher bowed so low that his nose brushed the floor.

"Yes, master. Anything for the master of the most ancient and noble House of Black," the elf said. He went back to muttering insults under his breath, but Sirius chose to ignore it.

"Kreacher, I want this portrait removed and put up in the attic," Sirius demanded.

"Kreacher cannot master, Kreacher is sorry, but mistress has used magic Kreacher cannot reverse."

"Not reversible my arse," Sirius grumbled. "Kreacher, I want you to clean this place up. I'll be moving back in and there will be visitors here often."

"Kreacher lives to serve," the house elf said, bowing low again. He moved off slowly, still talking to himself. When he had disappeared up the stairs, Catherine turned back to Sirius.

"Well, that was an interesting welcome," she said. Sirius grunted and stalked off to a set of stairs. Catherine and Albus followed him down to what they discovered to be the kitchen. It too, was as filthy as the rest of the place.

"What has that little berk been doing all this time?" Sirius said in exasperation. Catherine turned to the large table in the middle of the room.

"Scourgify," she said and the dust and grime instantly disappeared.

"We can clean it up ourselves you know," she said with a wink. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. They sat at the table to discuss the house.

"What about the floo?" Sirius asked.

"For now, it shall only be connected to the one in my office and it will be password protected," Albus replied. "Unwanted visitors are not what we would wish for at this time. Apparition will have to suffice for those without access to my office. Catherine, you of course, are welcome to use my floo anytime. "

"Thank you Albus," she replied. She thought once again that she needed to learn how to apparate. There wouldn't always be a floo nearby to help her should she need it.

"We will set the wards on the house to allow those from the Order in. The blood wards should be dismantled all together, we don't want anyone else from the Black family to be able to enter, should the Fidelius fail somehow," Dumbledore continued.

"Yes, the last thing we want is Cissy to bring Malfoy over here," Sirius said in disgust. "Thank Merlin Bella is still in prison."

"Indeed," Albus agreed. "Well I shall leave you to it. I will return to Hogwarts and set the necessary connections. Catherine feel free to floo in whenever you are ready to leave. The password will not be needed for now. Sirius, I shall contact you later this evening and come back to set the wards we still need." With a nod to them both, the headmaster rose and took his leave.

Sirius sighed and put his elbows on the table and his face in his hands. Catherine moved next to him and rested her head on his back.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Not really," he replied. "But I guess there's nothing for it, anyway."

"Come on," Catherine said standing. "Give me the grand tour." She took his hand and pulled and he slowly got to his feet. They walked back up the stairs and were quiet as they passed Mrs. Black's portrait.

"This is the dining room," Sirius said, gesturing to the left. They walked inside and Sirius opened a drawer in the buffet only to slam it shut once more. "Spiders," he explained at Catherine's curious look. They passed another door which revealed a large ballroom, equally dusty and dirty. Catherine realized with a start how much larger the house was than its outside appearance. The wallpaper was peeling as was the paint on the ceiling. Glancing around the cavernous room, Catherine wondered if it had ever been beautiful. It was hard to imagine, given the state it was in.

"My parents gave many a party in here," Sirius said. "Of course it was in pristine shape back then. Kreacher seemed to actually care about his job."

"We could fix it up again," Catherine suggested.

"For what?" Sirius asked. "I don't intend to spend any more time here than absolutely necessary." He ushered Catherine from the room and pulled the door shut. The walked toward the staircase to the upper floors and Catherine gasped when she saw the house elf heads on the wall.

"What on earth?" she asked and Sirius snorted.

"Ah yes, one of the Black's most honored traditions. House elf heads were mounted on the wall when the house elf died. Kreacher can't wait to have his head up here," Sirius said in disgust. "Can you imagine being a little child and having to pass by those every day?" He shook his head and Catherine put her arms around him. They walked up the stairs and Sirius showed her the drawing room and the library. There were two bedrooms with a loo in between across the hall from the drawing room.

The second floor held a few more bedrooms and another loo, all just as dirty and grimy as the last. They left it quickly and climbed to the third floor. The master bedroom was here and Sirius joked that it would be a good place for Buckbeak. The hippogriff was currently in the woods behind the cottage, but Sirius intended to bring him to London one night in the next week or so. Catherine thought this had mostly to do with the fact that Sirius was lonely and not so much for the hippogriff's benefit. When they finally reached the end of the hall, Sirius was actually smiling a bit.

"My room," he said with a grin, opening the door wide. Catherine stepped inside and her mouth dropped open when she took in the walls. There were a few Gryffindor banners and the bed hangings were done in Gryffindor colors, but that wasn't what surprised her. All over the walls were posters of motorbikes and bikini-clad muggle girls. She stared for a few minutes and then turned to Sirius who was grinning stupidly.

"Lovely," she said dryly.

"They are aren't they?" he said with a sigh. She rolled her eyes. He continued to stare at the posters, stupid grin still on his face. Catherine huffed. He stepped towards her, but she took a step away from him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's the matter love?" he asked, looking at her in confusion. She looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Don't make me hex you," she said through her teeth.

"Oh come on Cat, I put these up before you and I even thought about dating," he said. "I put a permanent sticking charm on them too, just to bug the hell out of my parents. Gave me a little bit of joy that they never could get them down, even when I left." He stepped towards her again and succeeded in getting his arms around her waist before she could get away. "You are more beautiful than anything in this room." She snorted and glanced at one of the posters again.

"You're a liar, but I guess I'll forgive you," she said with a wry smile.

"I meant it," he replied, no trace of amusement on his face. He lowered his head and kissed her deeply, the kind of kiss that made her stomach flutter and her knees go weak. When he finally released her, she was breathing heavily and laid her head against his chest to recover. He rubbed a hand up and down her back and kissed her temple.

"Master sullies the name of Black with the mudblood," Catherine heard and both she and Sirius' heads whipped around.

"Kreacher!" Sirius roared. "I don't ever want to hear you say that again!"

"Kreacher does as master wishes," Kreacher said, bowing low once again.

"You will apologize to Ms. Powell," Sirius demanded. Kreacher looked at Sirius enraged. "Now!"

"Kreacher most regrets his choice of words," the house elf said and Catherine inclined her head in acceptance, although it was not really an apology per se. He then shuffled off down the hall, muttering under his breath once again.

"You didn't have to do that," Catherine replied once the house elf had gone. "It doesn't bother me, really."

"I don't care," Sirius replied hotly. "That little git is going to learn his place."

"Maybe you should try being nicer to him," Catherine suggested. Sirius looked at her as if she'd grown another head. "You are going to have to live here with him, after all."

"Don't remind me," Sirius said scowling.

"Shall I go and get you some groceries while you clean up this room?" she asked.

"I've got a better idea," he said and leaned down and kissed her again. There was no more talk of food or cleaning for quite some time.

* * *

**3 July 1995**

Catherine crossed through the barrier at King's Cross, smile on her face. Even though she got the chance to see Ellie from time to time during the school year, Catherine was looking forward to having her eldest daughter home for the summer, especially after all that had happened the week before. Catherine saw Myra just after she'd come through, without the twins.

"Wow, early for once, I see," Catherine teased as she approached her friend.

"Ha, ha," Myra replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Where are the girls?" Catherine asked.

"With my mum," Myra said. "They're helping her with my dad's birthday cake." Catherine nodded. "So how are things going with, you know?"

"Not very well," Catherine replied. She knew that Myra meant Sirius. She had told her friend that he had moved somewhere safe and that he wasn't very happy about it, but was unable to tell her exactly where he was for obvious reasons, not the least of which was that she _couldn't_ tell, literally. "He's grumpy and resentful where he is. It's difficult for me to get there, so I haven't been as much as I'd like. Remus goes more often, but it hasn't helped much. I just hope it gets better as time goes on."

"I wish he could come out to the house," Myra said. "At least get a break for a bit, you know?"

"I know," Catherine replied. "But it would be too dangerous and he'd never agree anyway. He'd be too worried about your safety. Not to mention the fact that I wouldn't want the kids to have to keep that secret."

"What about your kids?" Myra asked. "Are you going to introduce them?" Catherine sighed. She and Sirius had just had a row about this the night before. She wanted to bring the children to Grimmauld once it was a bit more cleaned up, but Sirius had refused. Dumbledore didn't think it was a good idea either, given that in order to do so, he would have to bring the children in under the Fidelius. Catherine could see his point. She'd then suggested that Sirius come to her place, just for a few hours one afternoon. She could tell that he was tempted, but in the end he'd said no. She intended to continue to work on him though.

"I'd like to, but right now it doesn't seem to be a possibility," Catherine said with a sigh. Myra looked at her sympathetically. "I do intend to tell them that I'm dating someone though. I just hope they take it all right." Catherine wasn't sure what her children would think, so used to having their mother all to themselves. She was a bit nervous to tell them, actually.

"How are things going with Sarah and Edward?" Myra asked.

"Very well," Catherine replied with a smile. "Miranda and Rory adore their granddad and I can't wait for Ellie to meet him. They're coming by for a picnic tomorrow. It will be the first time Ellie's met her cousins as well."

"I'm glad it's working out for you," Myra said. Her friend had been suspicious and a bit skeptical when Catherine had told her of the meeting with Sarah and then Edward. Catherine knew this was solely because Myra did not want her to get hurt any more than she already had been. Before Catherine could think on this further, they heard the whistle of the train and saw the red engine pulling into the station. They stood back and waited as the train stopped and children began to pour from its doors. It was odd really, how much quieter they were this year. Many of them were whispering to each other instead of calling out to their friends and Catherine noticed that quite a few girls from Hufflepuff looked as if they'd been crying. Only the Slytherins seemed to be acting normally and even among them, there were many that were shaken up.

Owen was the first of their group to come off, lugging his trunk and talking with another boy his age. His eyes lit up when he saw his mother and she smiled at him as he said good-bye to his friend and ran to her side.

"Mum!" he said as he threw his arms around her waist.

"Hi sweetheart," she said fondly, kissing the top of his head. Owen was quieter than Catherine had ever seen him. Myra asked him about school, but he gave short answers and kept his arm around his mother the entire time. Catherine knew that while it had been difficult for all the students, Cedric's death had, of course, hit Hufflepuff the hardest. Even being only a first year, Owen had lost some of his innocence by what he had witnessed in the tournament.

She looked up and saw Ellie making her way off the train, accompanied by Tess, Will and Ethan as usual. The group was subdued and Catherine could see tears in Ellie's eyes once they reached her. Catherine said nothing, just gathered her daughter to her, as Myra did the same with Ethan. At fourteen, he was nearly as tall as his mother, but she still managed to ruffle his hair once she'd released him. She patted Will fondly on the cheek and Catherine hugged Tess.

"Mum!" Tess called just as Catherine released her and Catherine turned to see Anastasia making her way up the platform.

"Oh my darlings," Anastasia said as she pulled both Tess and Will into fierce hugs. She kissed them both on the cheek and then hugged them again until Will began to squirm in her arms in embarrassment.

"Myra, Catherine, how are you?" Anastasia asked once she had finally let go of her children, although Tess kept an arm around her mother's waist.

"Just fine Anastasia, you?" Catherine replied.

"I'm all right," she said. "Now," she added looking at her children. Myra and Catherine nodded in understanding. "Well come on you two, your father will be home tonight," she said and she shrunk their trunks and put them into her pocket. Will picked up their owl's cage that the two of them shared and they said good-bye to their friends before following their mother back through the barrier.

"Next week," Myra turned to Catherine. "Come over to the house for dinner. All of you."

"Sounds good, owl me with the details," Catherine said, hugging her friend. Myra shrunk her boys' luggage and Catherine did the same for Ellie before the group made their way off the platform and back into King's Cross. She and Ellie walked arm and arm to the car, Ellie quieter than usual.

"Everything all right?" Catherine asked, once they'd reached the parking lot. Ellie shrugged.

"Just thinking about some things Professor Dumbledore said at the ending feast," she said.

"Oh and what was that?" Catherine asked. Her daughter relayed the headmaster's speech about the war and what had happened to Cedric.

"Is it true Mum?" Ellie asked when she had finished. "Is Voldemort really back?" Catherine was proud that Ellie still had no problem saying the name, although she was sure that most, if not all, of her classmates probably did.

"Yes, sweetheart, it is," Catherine said grimly.

"Are you going to have to fight?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I suppose I will," Catherine replied. Tears began to run down Ellie's face. Catherine stopped and hugged her daughter. "Listen to me, El. I don't know what's going to happen or what I'll have to do or not do, but I will do everything, everything in my power to keep us all safe. All right?" Ellie nodded and swiped quickly at her eyes. "I love you my darling girl."

"I love you too Mum," Ellie replied.

"Let's go home," Catherine said and put her arm back around her daughter, leading her the rest of the distance to the car.

* * *

Just after dinner, Remus called in the floo informing Catherine the first meeting of the Order would be that night.

"You can floo here and I'll apparate us both over," Remus said.

"All right, I'll see you in a bit," she replied.

An hour later, she and Remus landed in the small park across the square from Grimmauld. Before they could walk across the square, there was another pop and Catherine looked to see Snape appear next to them.

"Severus," Remus greeted.

"Lupin," Severus sneered back. Then he noticed her standing next to Remus. "Catherine," he said, a bit more politely.

"Good evening Severus," Catherine replied. Snape pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and glanced at it, burning it once he was done. "Shall we?" The men gestured for her to go ahead and the three crossed the square to the house in silence. With a tap of Remus' wand to the door knob, it opened and they entered the house. Catherine noticed there was much less dust than there had been before, although the peeling wallpaper was still present, as was the dinginess of the paint.

"Lovely," Snape said dryly.

"You'll want to be quiet here in the hall," Catherine said. Snape raised an eyebrow at her. "Trust me, you'd rather not wake Mrs. Black's portrait." She moved toward the kitchen stairs, Remus and Severus behind her. When they reached the bottom, Catherine saw that Albus and Minerva were already present, as were Molly and Bill Weasley. There was another red-headed bespectacled man with them, who Catherine took to be Molly's husband Arthur. Then there were a few witches and wizards she didn't recognize. Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

"That's Elphias Doge," Remus pointed out to her. "And Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore and Dedalus Diggle. We're still waiting for Mad-Eye and Dung."

"This is it?" Catherine asked. "I thought there would be more."

"There used to be," Remus said sadly.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry," Catherine said flustered.

"It's all right, Catherine," Remus replied, hand on her arm. "Actually Hagrid isn't here, he's off doing something for Albus and Arabella is keeping an eye on Harry. She lives near the Dursley's, but she's a squib. Aberforth rarely comes to meetings. Albus keeps him informed himself."

"Who's Aberforth?" Catherine asked.

"Albus' brother," Remus answered. "He owns the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade." Catherine looked at Remus in surprise. She'd been in the Hog's Head once with Myra while they were still at Hogwarts. The two of them had dared each other to go in. While she could definitely see the resemblance between the two brothers, Aberforth seemed about as different from Albus as one could get. Remus chuckled. "Yes, they are quite different."

Catherine heard a clomping behind her on the stairs. She turned and saw Mad-Eye Moody standing and looking round the room, his magical eye swirling in its socket. He nodded to her and Remus, then strode into the room and over to Albus.

"Ah, Alastor, it is wonderful to see you up and about," Albus said with a smile. Mad-Eye just grunted in response. He stood in the corner of the room so he could see everyone, including the stairs. "I believe we are just waiting on Mundungus now," Albus continued. "And Sirius, I see. Catherine perhaps you could," Albus trailed off and gestured toward the stairs.

"Of course Albus," Catherine said and left the kitchen. She glanced into the dining room on her way by, as well as the drawing room and library on the next floor. Sirius was in none of them. She climbed all the way to the third floor and his room, where the door was shut. She knocked quietly and called his name. A few seconds later she heard the click of the lock and the door opened a crack. Catherine stepped into the room.

Sirius was lying on his bed, staring at nothing, twirling his wand between his fingers. He didn't look at her when she entered.

"Sirius, the meeting is about to start," she said. He shrugged his shoulders. "Aren't you coming down?"

"Why bother?" he retorted. Catherine rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Shall I tell everyone that you're too busy pouting to attend?" she asked.

"Tell them whatever you like," he said.

"Sirius, you're acting like a spoiled child," she replied testily. "Now get your arse out of that bed and come downstairs with me. This is your house for bloody sake." He sat up and glared at her.

"This is not my house," he spat.

"I hate to break it to you, but this is the house of Black and you're a Black, so yes, it is your house," she replied. Sirius was up and out of the bed, faster than she could have imagined. He stood directly in front of her. He looked extremely angry and Catherine wasn't exactly sure why. It made her take a small half-step back all the same.

He seemed to get hold of himself when she backed away from him, for he ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily. He turned back to her, anguish on his face and reached out a hand.

"I'm sorry," he said as she took it. "I don't know what got into me." Catherine still looked at him a bit warily.

"What are you so angry about?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing, everything, I don't know," he said in exasperation. "It's this house, I'm telling you. It's evil." Catherine wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her closer to him with a sigh. They stood that way for a few minutes before she looked up at him again.

"Come to the meeting," she said. He nodded and she took his hand and led him from the room.

The meeting lasted a couple of hours, most of it devoted to new recruitment. Albus explained Hagrid and Madame Maxime's trip to speak with the giants, as well as related to everyone who hadn't been present, the Minister's reaction to Voldemort's return.

"I think we can safely assume that we will get no official support from the Ministry at this time," Albus stated. "Therefore it is imperative that we recruit from within the Ministry where we can. As you all know, Voldemort did manage to infiltrate the Ministry to a small degree during the first war. You can imagine that he will try this again and may succeed on a much greater scale if the Minister will not even believe that he is back. If there is anyone within the Ministry that you feel can be trusted, please speak with me after the meeting. For now, we shall meet once a week on Friday evenings at 9:00, beginning next week. If we need further meetings, I shall contact you all. Adjourned." There was much scraping of chairs as everyone rose. Sirius pulled Catherine up the stairs and into the corner of the dining room before proceeding to snog her thoroughly.

"As much as I enjoy that, I've really got to go," Catherine said with regret when she had finally pulled away.

"Do you have to?" Sirius whined, tightening his grip on her. Catherine put a hand to his cheek.

"You know that I do, it's Ellie's first night back," she said. He sighed, looking dejected. "Besides, I've got the picnic tomorrow with Sarah and Edward that I've got to get ready for." Sirius' expression darkened and he let go of her.

"Sirius?" she said in confusion. He stalked off to the opposite end of the dining room, pulling apart the heavy curtains and staring out into the night. She closed her eyes and begged for patience. She really didn't have time to deal with one of his moods tonight. She walked up behind him and put a hand on his arm, which he promptly shrugged off.

"Will you please tell me what's bothering you?" she said. He gave her a side-long glance. She could see the tension in his face and neck.

"I just don't understand why you want to get back in with them," he finally said. "After everything _he_ put you though." Catherine sighed and closed her eyes again.

"Sirius, as I've said to you before, Sarah and Edward are not Daniel," she explained. "Not to mention the fact that they are the children's aunt and grandfather. I'm not going to keep them out of our lives just because of what Daniel did."

"Fine," Sirius growled and made to leave the room. Catherine stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded. He took her hand and removed it bodily from his arm.

"Nothing," he retorted, his voice rising. "I just don't see why you want to associate with them. I don't trust them."

"You don't even know them!" Catherine exclaimed.

"But I know what he did to you," Sirius spat. "And they're his family!"

"Don't you think that's a little hypocritical, given who _your_ family is?" she pointed out. She was yelling now as well. Vaguely she heard Mrs. Black's portrait begin to scream something about filth and abominations.

"He hurt you, they all did when they did nothing to stop him," Sirius continued, ignoring her contradiction of his earlier logic. "I don't understand why you want to set yourself up for that again!"

"You hurt me too, if you recall, yet here I am!" she snapped. "Perhaps I'm a glutton for punishment." As soon as the words had left her mouth, she regretted them. She opened her mouth to apologize, when he looked up at her scowling.

"Maybe you should just go then!" he shouted.

"Maybe I should!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Catherine turned to stalk out of the room and ran right into Remus.

"Everything all right in here?" he asked quietly. "We can hear you all the way downstairs."

"Everything's just brilliant," Catherine snapped. "Can we go?" Remus looked from Sirius to Catherine and back again. Sirius had turned back to the window, bracing himself against the frame. Catherine's arms were crossed in front of her, her jaw clenching.

"Of course," Remus said, stepping back from the doorway so Catherine could leave. "Padfoot?" Sirius didn't even look at him, just shook his head. Even in the darkness of the room, Remus could make out the vein throbbing in his temple. "All right then, I'll see you tomorrow." Sirius grunted in reply.

Remus walked out of the dining room, noticing Minerva standing in the hall yanking the curtains back across Mrs. Black's portrait. She glanced up at Remus as he passed, her eyebrows nearly in her hairline. Remus gave her a half-smile and she patted his shoulder as he continued to the front door. Catherine stood there, nearly panting, the anger radiating off of her.

"Don't say anything, let's just go," she said through gritted teeth and he nodded, opening the door and leading her across the square to the park. When they had reached the copse of trees, he held out his arm and Catherine grasped it. Moments later they were in the park near her house.

"I thought you might need a few minutes to calm down," he said gently. "That's why I didn't apparate right into the house." She nodded and began to pace, her arms still tightly crossed. Remus stood and watched her, noticing that she swiped at her eyes every so often. He knew better than to interrupt.

"He's been in that house for four days, four," Catherine said, still pacing. "If he's this bad already, what's it going to be like in four weeks or four months?" Remus didn't answer, figuring this was a rhetorical question. "I can't do this, I can't." Remus sighed and walked towards her. He caught her mid-pace and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

"It will be all right," Remus said. "It's because he's just gotten there. He won't be like this forever."

"How do you know that?" Catherine asked, wiping her tears away with her hand. "He could stay like this or, Merlin forbid, get worse. I know he hates being locked up like that and I know he hates the house, but for god's sake Remus." She stopped and hugged him again. Remus kissed her temple and rubbed her back.

"He's bitter and angry and hateful," she said into Remus' shoulder. "And he's pouting like a child. And Merlin help me, I love him."

"I know," Remus said. "I know. It's just, he's only now really coming to grips with the fact that things aren't working out like he planned. He thought he'd be cleared by now and Harry would be living with him. He didn't expect Voldemort to be back and threatening all of us again. Last year, he was so focused on staying alive and not getting caught by the Ministry that it's only now that he's gotten time to actually think about all of that. He's got every right to be bitter and resentful after everything that he's been through."

"I know that Remus," Catherine replied, pulling away from him. "I don't expect him to be happy and joking around all the time. But he can't keep taking things out on me like he has been. I get there as much as I can, but I've got three children that need me and now they're all out of school for summer holiday. I can't spend every waking moment with him. He's got to realize that."

"Yes," Remus agreed. "He does. And I think that he will get better, given some time."

"And he's got to get off this ridiculous notion about Daniel's family," Catherine continued. "It's none of his business, in the first place and in the second, Sarah and Edward have been nothing but good to me and the children adore them. I'm not going to take that away from them just because Sirius doesn't think it's a good idea." Remus said nothing and Catherine glanced up at him sharply. "You agree with him?"

"I didn't say that," Remus insisted. "But it does worry me a little. I just want you to be careful."

"Really?" Catherine fumed, hands on her hips. "Because apparently I'm not adult enough to make my own decisions? Because I'm not smart enough to be able to tell if someone has something other than my best interests at heart?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Remus snapped, irritated with the both of them now. Catherine deflated a bit, rubbing her forehead with her fingertips.

"I know, I'm sorry," she said tiredly.

"Come on, I'll walk you home," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"You don't have to," she protested weakly, but stopped at the look he gave her. Sighing she leaned her head onto his shoulder as they walked back to her house.


	15. Memories

**A/N - Hello all! Catherine and Sirius again this chapter, hope that you enjoy it! Still working on the Remus/Lily story that I mentioned in the previous chapter, will let you all know when I'm ready to post that. I was hoping it would be next week, but I'm thinking it might take a bit longer than I originally thought. Always happy to hear your thoughts about this story and I do respond to reviews, so if you'd like a response make sure you are logged in and have the private messaging feature turned on in your profile. Have a great week! **

**Chapter 15**

**Memories**

**9 July 1995**

Catherine sighed as she walked towards Albus' office to floo to the Order meeting. She hadn't spoken to Sirius since the last one, not for lack of trying. She'd sent him two owls, which he hadn't responded to and she had spoken to Remus about apparating her to Grimmauld, but he had told her that it was better to give Sirius some time just now. Catherine wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but she hoped that Remus was knocking some sense into his best friend.

The picnic with Sarah and Edward had gone extremely well. Rory and Miranda, of course, had already spent quite a bit of time with their aunt and grandfather, as well as their cousins. Ellie, on the other hand, had not. And after her reaction the day Sarah visited, Catherine was unsure what to expect. Her oldest daughter had surprised her, however, when she had taken to Edward quite quickly. Even though she was old enough to remember him, Ellie didn't have many memories of her grandfather, as the man was almost constantly travelling by the time Ellie came along. Still, Catherine had been quite pleased that it all had gone so well, in spite of her somewhat melancholy mood.

She reached the gargoyle and gave him the password, riding up the stairs still lost in thought. She had intended to tell the children about Sirius after the picnic, but given that she had no idea what the state of their relationship actually was, she had yet to tell them. Reaching the headmaster's door, Catherine didn't even have a chance to knock before he called for her to enter.

"Ah, Catherine, how are you this evening?" Albus asked as she stepped into the room. Minerva was there as well and Catherine gave them both a small smile.

"Fine, thank you, Albus," she replied.

"Lemon drop?" he asked, holding out a dish of candy towards her.

"No thank you sir," she said quietly.

"We are just waiting for Severus to arrive and then we shall proceed together," Catherine nodded, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Albus' desk. Minerva came and sat beside her after a few moments. Dumbledore was talking to one of the portraits behind his desk.

"I don't want to intrude on your business, Catherine, but are you sure you are quite all right?" the older witch asked. Catherine looked at her and shook her head sadly.

"Not really, but I suppose I'll muddle through," Catherine replied. Minerva patted her hand gently.

"Sirius Black was always one of the most stubborn students that I ever had," she said. "Until you came along that is." Catherine looked up at her in astonishment. There was a smile playing at Minerva's lips. Catherine smiled herself and snorted a bit.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Catherine replied. "However, when he won't even talk to me, I'm not sure what, exactly, I'm supposed to do."

"He'll come round, child," Minerva replied. "He always does."

"As much I as _enjoy_ hearing about Black's misfortunes," Severus drawled. "Isn't it about time we were leaving?" Neither Minerva nor Catherine had heard Snape enter the office.

"Quite right, Severus," Albus said with a smile. "Ladies," he said, gesturing to the fireplace. Minerva went through first and Catherine followed soon after. As she came through the floo, Remus was there to steady her and she smiled gratefully at him. She immediately looked around the room for Sirius, seeing him sitting at the table talking to a witch with pink hair that Catherine hadn't seen before. The two had their heads quite close together and the witch was laughing about something Sirius had said. She felt a surge of jealousy.

Before Remus could say anything, Catherine walked away and sat down at the opposite end of the table from Sirius, next to Molly Weasley.

"Hello, Catherine dear," Molly said with a smile.

"Molly," Catherine replied. "How's the summer going?"

"Oh, mad as usual," Molly said with a chuckle. "Although that seems to be the way with my brood." Catherine smiled.

"Has Ron heard from Harry?" Catherine asked.

"Just today, in fact," Molly replied. "He says he's fine, but I don't know how he can be, poor boy. After all he saw in that tournament." Molly shuddered and Catherine couldn't help but feel the same. "And those relatives of his," she clucked her tongue. "Arthur told me how badly they acted when he went to pick Harry up last year before the World Cup and Ron and the twins said there were bars on his windows when they rescued him before second year. They were feeding him through a cat flap in his door!" Catherine's mouth dropped open. She wondered if Sirius knew this information. Molly glared at the back of Dumbledore's head.

"I've begged Albus to let Harry come to us in the summers. The boy is far too thin," she continued. "But he always refuses, saying Harry has to go back to them every summer to renew the blood protections his mother left on him." Molly shook her head in exasperation. "As if we couldn't keep him just as safe at the Burrow. With two grown wizards in the house and now Fred and George being able to use magic? How could he be safer with a bunch of muggles that don't even _like_ magic?"

"Now Molly, don't go getting yourself all worked up. You know Dumbledore has his reasons." Catherine looked to Molly's left and saw that Arthur had sat down beside her at some point in their conversation. "Hello Catherine," he said in greeting.

"Nice to see you again Arthur," she replied. She had met Arthur briefly at the last meeting and genuinely liked the man.

"Hmph," Molly said, her eyes still narrowed at the back of Dumbledore's head. Catherine made a mental note never to get on Molly Weasley's bad side. Catherine looked about the room again and realized there were a few more people here than there had been last week and assumed that the recruiting had gone well. Her eyes passed over Emmeline Vance sitting with another witch a few years younger than her. A tall, bald wizard stood in the corner speaking to Mad-Eye and Remus. She looked back to the table and accidentally locked eyes with Sirius. The pink-haired witch followed his gaze and looked at Catherine for a moment before whispering into Sirius' ear. Catherine averted her eyes from his and turned back to Molly.

"Bill's not here this evening?" Catherine asked.

"No, he's with Charlie actually," Molly said. At Catherine's quizzical gaze she continued. "My second oldest. He works in Romania at the dragon preserve there." Something clicked in Catherine's brain.

"Was he at the tournament?" she asked and Molly smiled.

"Yes, the dragons for the first task all came from his preserve. It was nice to visit with him, we see him far too little," she replied. "Anyway, Bill is there speaking to him about recruiting foreign wizards to our cause. Apparently Viktor Krum is helping as well." Catherine nodded. Before she could say anything else, Albus called the meeting to order.

"I'd like to welcome our new members. Most of you probably know them, but for those that don't, Hestia Jones." The woman sitting next to Emmeline waved. "Kingsley Shackleboat." The bald man talking to Mad-Eye nodded. "And Nymphadora Tonks," Albus finished indicating the pink-haired witch.

"Just Tonks, if you please," the young woman said.

"Kingsley and Nymphadora, excuse me, Tonks, are both Aurors for the Ministry, so they will be a great asset to our cause," Albus said. Catherine glanced at the woman sitting next to Sirius and could have sworn she saw her hair turn red for the briefest of seconds before Albus apologized and her hair went back to pink. Catherine decided she'd been imagining it. Sirius smirked when Dumbledore had called Tonks by her first name and Tonks responded by back-handing his arm. The two knew each other then.

Catherine barely heard a word that was said in the meeting, so focused was she on Sirius and Tonks. She kept glancing at them from the corner of her eye and sometimes outright staring. Tonks caught her at it once and Catherine immediately shifted her eyes back to Dumbledore. But she didn't miss Tonks poking Sirius and pointing at Catherine. She felt Sirius' gaze rather than saw it and then saw him shake his head almost imperceptibly. Tonks rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. Catherine kept her eyes on Albus from then on.

When the meeting finally broke up, Catherine moved toward the fireplace, intent on flooing back to Hogwarts and going home, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Tonks standing behind her.

"Wotcher," the younger woman said brightly. "Catherine right?"

"Yes," Catherine replied coolly. "Tonks, was it?"

"Yeah, I try to never go by the mouthful my mother thought was a good idea," she said with an eye roll and then a grin and Catherine couldn't help but smile back. "Maybe you've met her? Andromeda Tonks, used to be Andromeda Black." Catherine's brow furrowed and then her mouth fell open when she realized just who Andromeda was.

"Sirius' cousin?" Catherine asked.

"The same," Tonks replied.

"So you and Sirius," Catherine trailed off.

"Are cousins, well second cousins, I think, or maybe it's first cousins once removed," Tonks said thoughtfully. "I never can keep that straight."

"Oh," Catherine replied quietly.

"Look," Tonks said leaning closer to Catherine. "I don't know my cousin all that well, he was in Azkaban most of my life, but I've heard enough stories from Mum to know he can be a right arse when he wants to be. Especially when he's in the wrong. It's sort of a Black family trait, that. And I can tell by the way he was looking at you all night that, well, just don't give up on him, all right?" Catherine could only nod. "It was great to meet you, I'll be seeing you quite a bit I suppose." Tonks smiled and waved as she walked away. She tripped over the leg of a chair on her way by and would have fallen flat on her face had Remus not been there to grab and steady her.

"Thanks," she said, a bit breathily as she looked up at him. Remus smiled at her and their gazes locked for quite a few seconds before he let her go and nervously ran a hand through his hair. Catherine had to bite her lip to keep from laughing and she unconsciously turned to search for Sirius in the crowd. She saw that he too was looking at the pair and trying not to laugh. Their gazes met for a mere second before Sirius turned away and Catherine sighed. She turned back to the fireplace again. Before she could step in, someone grabbed her elbow.

"Catherine, wait," she heard Remus say. Catherine turned around slowly.

"What is it Remus?" she asked, feeling a headache coming on.

"Aren't you even going to try and talk to him?" he asked.

"Why?" Catherine replied. "He's given me no indication that he wants to talk to me."

"I know that he does," Remus insisted.

"Then why didn't he answer my owls?" she demanded. "Why did he refuse to see me when you offered to apparate me over? Sorry, but it doesn't seem like he cares one way or the other."

"Merlin, but you two are difficult," Remus said in exasperation.

"No, he's difficult," Catherine replied. "I'm perfectly willing to talk to him. He just doesn't want to talk to me."

"That's not true," she heard a quiet voice say behind her. She turned and saw Sirius standing there with his hands in his pockets. With a glance around the kitchen, Catherine noticed that only Albus remained talking with Mad-Eye. Remus moved off to join them, leaving Catherine alone with Sirius. She crossed her arms in front of her. They stood in silence for a bit.

"How've you been?" he finally asked. She shrugged.

"Fine, you?"

"Fine," he replied. The silence returned. "How was your picnic?"

"It went very well," Catherine said. "Ellie seems to have taken quite a shine to her grandfather and he her." Sirius nodded.

"Good, that's good," he said. Just when she thought she couldn't stand it any longer, he spoke again. "I was lying before."

"About what?" she asked.

"About being fine," he said. "I'm not."

"Me neither," she admitted. Sirius looked over her head at the three wizards still sitting at the table.

"Can we go somewhere else and talk?" he asked. She glanced back at the fireplace. Regardless of his offer, she didn't want to floo back through Albus' office if he'd gone to sleep or something. Sirius noticed her look. "Remus can take you back, he planned on staying here tonight. Full moon tomorrow," Sirius explained at her confused look.

"All right," she said. Sirius led her from the kitchen and into the drawing room on the second floor. Once he'd closed the door and put a silencing spell on it for privacy, he turned back to her.

"I meant it when I said I wasn't fine," he said. "In actuality, I'm lost."

"Sorry?" she said, not really understanding what he meant. He sighed and turned, bracing his hands against the mantle above the room's fireplace.

"I thought when I got out of Azkaban, that I'd find Peter and kill him. I figured I'd finally be guilty of the murder they convicted me of and Harry would be safe. But then when Harry stopped Remus and I from getting rid of the rat and told us to take him to the Ministry instead, I started to think that maybe my life could be different. That maybe I'd paid my penance for letting James and Lily down and maybe I could have my godson and my best friend back," he turned back to her. "And that maybe I could find you too."

"But then everything got screwed up and I was on the run and Harry got entered in that damn tournament and I didn't have time to think about any of that. I was too busy worrying about him and you and trying to keep myself alive and free. And now Voldemort's back," he paused and took a shaky breath. "And all I want to do is gather up everyone I love and keep them with me and safe and I can't do that for any of you because I'm stuck here in this place. The place that I hate, that holds nothing but horrible memories for me, that makes me feel like I used to when I was growing up." He paused and looked at the desk in the corner of the room.

"My father beat me over the edge of that desk more times than I can remember," he said quietly and tears sprang instantly into Catherine's eyes. "The only nonverbal spell he could ever do and it was turning his wand into a switch. Next door in the library there are more books on the Dark Arts than you could ever fathom. My mother's favorite punishment was to make Regulus and I study the curses and then choose one to have performed on us when we misbehaved. Regulus caught on quickly and didn't misbehave very often. Me though," he laughed humorlessly. "I was much more stubborn. And when you picked a curse that Mother didn't think had fit the crime, well, she just used the Cruciatus on you. Sometimes, if my cousins were here, she'd let Bella do it instead." The tears were running freely down Catherine's cheeks now.

"Shall I go on?" he asked hoarsely and Catherine shook her head. She ran and clung to him, sobbing into his neck. He gripped her tightly to him, but no tears escaped his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said between hiccupping breaths. "I'm so sorry." He looked down at her and she kissed him, slowly and softly. Her hands settled on his cheeks and she caressed them, almost reverently. He stared into her eyes and she was startled to see a deadness there, where she had expected pain or anger or even remorse. What was this house doing to him?

"Come on," she said, pulling on his hand and leading him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Anywhere that's away from here," she replied. He stopped dead in the corridor and her hand slipped from his as she continued to walk. She turned back.

"I can't," he said, almost apologetically. She walked up until she was only inches from him.

"Listen to me, disillusion yourself, put on a glamour, turn into Padfoot, I don't care, but you are getting out of here, at least for a little while," she insisted.

"It's too," but she interrupted before he could finish.

"If you say it's too dangerous, so help me Sirius, I will hex you into next week," Catherine warned. "_This_ is too dangerous. You staying here and reliving all these memories. If you had seen your eyes just now," she shuddered. "You were talking about your _mother_ putting you under the Cruciatus curse and there was nothing in your eyes, not pain, not anger, not sadness, _nothing_. This is why you're lost Sirius, I have to get you out of here."

"But Dumbledore," Sirius protested weakly.

"I don't care what Dumbledore says," Catherine spat. "You're a grown man, in charge of your own life. You can do what you want." She pulled on his hand again and he continued to follow. She led him into the hall, quiet as they passed his mother's portrait. "Wait here," she commanded. She went down into the kitchen and was relieved to see that Remus was there by himself.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"I'm taking him out of here," Catherine said.

"What?" Remus asked in confusion.

"I'm taking Sirius out of here," she repeated. "Just for a few hours. I've got to Remus, he's dying inside here. If he doesn't get out, we're going to lose him all together." She looked pleadingly at her friend who sighed and then nodded.

"I'll stay and run interference for anyone who might show up," he said. "Go and be careful."

"Thank you," she said, kissing him quickly on the cheek before going back upstairs to get Sirius. "All right, let's go," she said. He pulled out his wand and put on the disillusionment. She took his hand and they walked out of the house and across the square to the park. When they reached it, she put her arms around his neck. "Take me home," she whispered in his ear and with a quiet crack, they disapparated.

* * *

Catherine wasn't exactly sure where he would take her, but she wasn't surprised to see the cottage appear before her when they landed. It was the place that Sirius considered home and point of fact, it _was_ his home, the one he'd bought when still at Hogwarts. Remus had remained in it after Sirius had been sent to Azkaban and Sirius had insisted that Remus stay once he had escaped. The time that Catherine had spent here with Sirius before that fateful December day had been nothing but happy and in fact, he had once intended for her to live here with him. For a single moment, she allowed herself to imagine what would have happened had that particular dream actually come true and the sight of curly-haired, grey-eyed children flashed through her mind.

She pulled him inside the cottage before removing the disillusionment herself, since he seemed unable to do it. She briefly wondered how they had made it here without getting splinched. He looked at her, but seemed to be staring through her, lost in the horrible memories from Grimmauld she was sure. She turned to the fireplace and quickly floo-called her mother, letting her know that she wasn't sure when she would be home, but that it might not be until morning. When she turned back around, Sirius was still standing motionless in the same spot she'd left him.

"Sirius," she whispered. His head turned, but he didn't _look_ at her. "Love," she said, putting her hands to his cheeks and forcing him to meet her eyes. He finally focused in on her and when he did, it was like a dam had broken behind his eyes. All the pain that she knew was there now swirled in the grey depths. He whimpered softly when she kissed him. She took his hand and kissed his palm, then looked at him again.

"Let me love you," she said and led him by the hand to the bedroom.

* * *

**10 July 1995**

Hours later, when the sun was just starting to break over the horizon, Catherine lay awake. Sirius was spooned behind her, his arm tight around her waist, his body flush against hers. She could feel the even rise and fall of his chest against her back and smiled that he had finally been able to get some uninterrupted sleep. They'd talked and loved and cried and loved and talked again, late into the night and Sirius had admitted that he'd had nightmares every night since going back to Grimmauld. He had barely been sleeping, putting on glamours when others were around and she was shocked when he dropped them and she saw the deep circles under his eyes. His cheeks were sunken and his skin was pale.

"Have you been eating?" she had asked and he shrugged, which was enough of an answer. "Baby, you've got to stop doing this to yourself." She ran her fingertips lightly over his cheeks. He'd hugged her tighter in response.

"It's almost like being in Azkaban again," he had whispered then. "I keep reliving all those horrible memories and I can't seem to stop. I can't tell you how many times I've looked up expecting there to be a dementor beside me." She'd nearly cried again when he said that.

"You have to tell me," she said. "Tell me all of it." He shook his head violently. "It's the only way to get rid of it. If you can talk about it, it doesn't hold any power over you anymore." It had taken more pleading on her part and many stops and starts on his, but finally his whole sordid childhood had come out. She'd been horrified and incensed beyond measure at some of the things his so-called parents had forced he and his brother to endure and she was quite sure that had it not been for his escape to Hogwarts when he was 11, Sirius might very well not have lived to see 12. The punishments had gotten worse as he got older, as Sirius refused to subscribe to his parents' "ideals." The final summer before he left for Hogwarts was the worst. His father had literally nearly beaten him to death when Sirius had flippantly stated that he hoped he got into any house besides Slytherin. It was only because Regulus had forced Kreacher to help heal Sirius that he had made it at all.

Once at school, he had gone home only in the summers, staying in the castle for the Christmas holiday or going to James' and even Remus' one year. And even in the summer he'd been able to escape to the Potter's quite often. Given the fact that he had "shamed" them, his parents did not put up near the fight he expected when he wanted to visit his friend. They had basically written him off.

Catherine had never been more thankful that James Potter had befriended Sirius than she was at that moment. Sirius had the opportunity to see how real families behaved and loved, how parents were supposed to treat their children. They had given him the means necessary to be able to love her as he did. He wasn't perfect, no, but given where he had come from, Catherine was more than a bit surprised he had turned out as well as he had. She silently thanked Mr. and Mrs. Potter for loving Sirius as their own.

She thought she might finally sleep as this last thought left her. She felt her eyelids growing heavy and her body relaxing into Sirius. But just as her breathing began to even out, she felt his lips on her neck and she smiled. As his hand grazed her hip, she decided that sleep was most definitely overrated.

* * *

Later that morning, they lay face to face, Sirius planting small kisses on her lips occasionally, her arm thrown over his waist, the other pillowed under her head. He smiled at her for what seemed like the thousandth time and gave her another kiss.

"Thank you," he finally said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thank you for taking me out of there and making me talk about everything." He took a deep breath and held it for a moment. He let it out and continued. "It's still not where I want to be, but I think I can handle it a bit better now."

"I'm glad," she said, snuggling closer to him. "I want you to talk to me, Sirius, whenever you need to. I know that you feel like you have to protect me from anything ugly, but you don't. I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"I know," he said, running a hand through her hair. "I just don't like to think about it and it just seems easier to shove those memories away."

"It might be at first," she said. "But eventually it catches up to you and this is what happens."

"Hm, well if you're going to kidnap me and give me this kind of treatment every time, I might just do it more often," he replied, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. She hit him playfully on the chest.

"Don't be a prat," she said with a laugh. He smiled and hugged her to him.

"In all seriousness," he began and she just shook her head at him. "I'm not even going to make a joke about that this time. But really, I do promise to talk to you from now on."

"Good," she replied and then kissed him. Before they could take things any further, Sirius' stomach growled loudly. She pulled away and mock glared at him.

"Oh, I see where I rate," she teased. "Right below food obviously."

"You're much more important than food love," he said, kissing her again. "Just…not right now." He jumped out of bed before she could swat him again and grinned at her. "Think Remus has any food in this place?"

"I suppose we could probably scrape something up," she replied, climbing out of bed herself. She reached for Sirius' shirt to pull on, but he grabbed it before she could.

"Nope, we're going au natural this morning," he said cheekily. She glared at him for a moment, then smirked and turned around.

"Fine," she said and walked toward the door, swaying her hips as she had a few weeks previously. She heard Sirius groan and fall back down onto the bed.

"She's going to be the death of me," she heard him mutter as she left the room.

* * *

An hour or so later, fully fed, watered and clothed, the two sat on the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Please," Catherine begged for the third time. "Just for a little while. An hour at most."

"I just don't think it's a good idea," he said again. "What if they accidentally let it slip to someone?" Catherine cocked her head in thought.

"We could call you Henry Walker again," she said with a smile and he scowled at her. "You could put the glamour on. Rory and Miranda would have no idea. Ellie might, but I know I can trust her not to say anything. And my mum would never tell." He sighed and she gave him the puppy dog face, the one Myra had always tried with her that never worked.

"Don't look at me like that," he said a bit exasperatedly. "Do they even know that you're dating someone?"

"Not in so many words no," she said evasively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Well, they've seen the locket and I told them that someone very special gave it to me, but that's it," she admitted. He stared at her.

"So in other words, no they don't know you're dating anyone," he said.

"Okay fine, no, although I'm sure Ellie has figured it out," she replied. "My mum knows though."

"Do you think this is the best way to tell them?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I could go first and explain it if you want," she said. "Please." He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair.

"Like I said, you're going to be the death of me," he finally said. She grinned and hugged him tightly. "But, I wear the glamour and we use the stupid fake name."

"Agreed," she said, still grinning. "Do you want me to go first?"

"No, might as well give it to them all at once," he replied. "In for a knut, in for a galleon." She snorted. "What?"

"I've just never heard that saying the wizard way," she said. "We always said in for a penny, in for a pound. Stealing muggle sayings now are you?"

"How do you know the muggles didn't steal it from us?" he asked, mock offended. She just shook her head at him and reached for the floo powder. Sirius put on a glamour which gave him blue eyes and brown hair, very similar to Remus', just without the grey.

"Ready Henry?" she asked before she stepped into the floo.

"Not in the least," he replied and she nearly laughed in the middle of calling out her address.

When they had both come through the floo successfully, Catherine was surprised that the house was so quiet. It was nearly ten in the morning, long after her children were normally out of bed. She walked to the kitchen and saw the note on the table.

_Catherine-_

_Was not sure when you would arrive home. I've taken the children for breakfast at the café. We should be home around ten._

_Mum_

"Well, I guess we wait then," she said. "They should be home soon."

"Great," Sirius replied. "More time to contemplate my upcoming interrogation." She turned and kissed him.

"Poor baby," she said when she'd pulled away.

"If you really feel that badly about it, you'd give me some kind of reward for enduring it," he said with a pout.

"Well since you haven't endured anything yet, I'm not sure what you think you deserve," she replied with a smirk.

"Oh I could think of a few things," he said, stepping close to her again and lowering his mouth to hers. Her arms wound round his neck and his tangled in her hair. So involved were they with each other that they nearly missed the sounds of her family arriving home. It wasn't until Rory shouted something to his sister just before he opened the door that Catherine eyes flew open and she pulled back quickly from Sirius.

"Bloody hell," she said, still panting from the kiss. "Am I flushed? Can you tell?"

"You look like you've just been thoroughly snogged," Sirius said with a cheeky grin. She punched him in the arm, just as she heard the front door open. "Ow!" he hissed, rubbing the spot. She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes. She took one more deep breath and then schooled her features, taking his hand and leading him from the kitchen. She dropped his hand as her children came into view.

"Mum!" Rory exclaimed. "You're home."

"Yes, I am," she chuckled. "And there's someone I'd like you all to meet." The children all stopped what they were doing and turned toward Catherine. Her mother did the same and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline when she saw "Henry" standing behind Catherine.

"This is my friend, Henry," Catherine said. "And these are my children, Ellie, Rory and Miranda. You've met my mum before."

"Pleased to meet you all," Sirius said. "Mrs. Powell."

"Jane, please," Catherine's mother said, holding out her hand. Sirius shook it and then kissed the back of it. Miranda giggled and Rory looked disgusted. Sirius smiled at the children.

"I've heard a lot about you from your mum," he said. "I'm glad I've finally gotten to meet you."

"Let's go sit down in the lounge," Catherine said, leading Sirius into the other room by the arm. They all sat down, Ellie looking at Sirius suspiciously.

"How do you know my Mum?" Rory asked.

"Well, we went to school together, at Hogwarts," Sirius said.

"So you're a wizard?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, that I am," Sirius replied with a smile.

"How come we've never met you before?" Rory questioned. "Remus is Mum's friend too and he's been here loads of times."

"Well, I've been gone for quite a while. I just recently got back in touch with your mother," Sirius explained.

"Where were you?" Miranda said curiously.

"That doesn't matter Miranda," Catherine interjected.

"Are you two dating?" Ellie, who had been quiet up to this point, blurted out. Sirius glanced at Catherine who worried her lip with her teeth for a moment. Before she could reply, Sirius did.

"Actually, Ellie, yes we are," he said, taking Catherine's hand. She smiled at him. "I hope that the three of you don't mind and I'm really looking forward to getting to know you all." Ellie stared at the two of them for a moment.

"Bloody perfect," Ellie muttered and then she got up and stalked out of the room. Catherine's mouth dropped open as she stared at her daughter's retreating back. Sirius looked at her in concern.

"I'll go," Jane said and began to rise from the chair she was sitting in.

"No Mum, I should," Catherine said. She glanced at Sirius. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not," he replied, giving her hand a squeeze. Catherine stood and left the room. Just as she reached the stairs, she heard Sirius ask Rory about quidditch. She managed a smile imagining the conversation that was sure to still be going on when she came back down from Ellie's room.

She knocked on her daughter's door and getting no response, opened it a few inches. Ellie was sitting on her bed, propped up against her headboard, arms folded across her chest.

"Can I come in?" Catherine asked. Ellie shrugged. Catherine entered the room and closed the door. "Is there something that you wanted to say to me?"

"Did you spend the night with him?" Ellie asked coldly and Catherine was taken aback for a moment. "You're wearing the same clothes that you had on yesterday," Ellie pointed out.

"Yes I was with him all night," Catherine admitted. "He was having some problems and needed someone to talk to, so I stayed with him." Ellie snorted.

"So that's what you're calling it now?" her daughter said.

"Excuse me?" Catherine replied, her eyes narrowing.

"Come on Mum, I'm not stupid," Ellie said. "You spent the night with your boyfriend. I'm sure you weren't talking the whole time." Catherine managed to keep the shocked look of her face by the very slimmest of margins.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," Catherine said carefully. Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Mum, I'm thirteen," she retorted. "I know about sex." Catherine nearly choked. Ellie just shook her head. "I go to boarding school. What do you think we talk about in the dorm at night?"

"You don't, I mean you haven't," Catherine stopped, not knowing exactly how to ask her daughter the question she really wanted to ask her.

"What? Mum, eww, no!" Ellie exclaimed. "I'm thirteen!"

"I know, I'm sorry, I just," Catherine broke off and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I was just a bit shocked by what you said." She blew out a breath. "Anyway, what Henry and I do or don't do is our business. And I don't appreciate your attitude."

"Whatever," Ellie muttered.

"Ellie just what exactly is your issue with all this?" Catherine asked, completely confused by her daughter's behavior. "Is it the fact that I was gone all night or that I'm dating in the first place?"

"I just got home from school, you spring a new grandfather on me and now I find out you're not only dating, but you're spending nights with your boyfriend!" Ellie shouted. "How am I supposed to feel about it?" Catherine had thrown a silencer on the door, not wanting the rest of the house to hear Ellie's ranting.

"I thought that you enjoyed getting to know your grandfather," Catherine said.

"I do," Ellie said. "It's just," she trailed off and sighed loudly, putting her face in her hands. Catherine waited, sitting down on the edge of Ellie's bed. "Everything is changing so fast. And now Voldemort's back and people are all freaked out about it and I just don't know what's going to happen. It's like the whole world's gone mad." She picked at a stray thread on her duvet.

"I know that it seems like nothing is the same right now," Catherine said. "And some of those things I can't do anything about. But Ellie, regardless of my relationship with Sirius or anyone else, I will always be there for you and love you and your brother and sister. I will do anything to keep you safe and happy. I hope you know that."

"I do Mum it's just," Ellie stopped and furrowed her brow. "Wait a minute, who's Sirius?"

"Sorry?" Catherine said.

"You said, regardless of your relationship with Sirius," Ellie said. "I thought his name was Henry."

"Oh, well, it is," Catherine stuttered out, flustered. "Sirius is just um, a nickname."

"Mum, you're a horrible liar, just so you know," Ellie said. She sat there for a moment, looking at her mother. And then her eyes widened. "Sirius? As in Sirius Black? You're dating Sirius bloody Black!?"

"Ellie, calm down," Catherine said, but Ellie sprang from her bed and stood in front of her mother, her hands balled into fists.

"He's a murderer Mum!" she screamed. "He escaped from Azkaban! He broke into Hogwarts and Gryffindor tower and held a _knife_ on a _kid_! He killed _thirteen_ people! What are you thinking?"

"Eleanor Catherine, sit down, _right now_ and listen to me!" Catherine thundered, her eyes flashing in anger. Ellie looked at her incredulously, but sat down in her desk chair. "Sirius did escape from Azkaban and he did get into Hogwarts and Gryffindor tower. But he is _not_ a murderer and he did _not_ hold a knife on Ron Weasley. I have known Sirius since I was 14 years old and he would never, ever do the things he's been accused of." Ellie's eyes widened at her mother's last statement and she spoke up before Catherine could continue.

"He's the boy," she said. "He's the boy you were talking about from school. The one that made you not want to go back to being a witch, the 'extenuating circumstances'. You used to date him back then too."

"Yes, you're right about all those things, but there is much more to the story than what you've been given," Catherine replied. "I would never date a murderer, nor would I bring one into my home with my children. I would hope that you knew me better than that."

"I thought I did," Ellie said under her breath.

"If you'd just listen to me, I can explain everything," Catherine retorted. And then she proceeded to tell Ellie the entire story of Peter Pettigrew. When she'd finished, Ellie looked shocked, then skeptical.

"How do you know this isn't something that Sirius just made up to convince you that he was innocent?" Ellie asked.

"Because Ellie, I told you that I know him," Catherine replied. "He would never have done those things. And once Remus and I figured it out, Remus believed it too. Even Professor Dumbledore does. If you want further proof, you can talk to Harry or Hermione or Ron. They were all there when Pettigrew confessed. Unfortunately, Pettigrew escaped and the Minister doesn't want to believe that Sirius is innocent. So he has to remain in hiding." Ellie sat quietly for a moment and then she looked back up at her mother.

"Do you love him?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Catherine said without hesitation. Ellie looked down at her lap. Catherine slid from the bed and knelt in front of her. "Listen to me Ellie, me loving Sirius has nothing to do with how much I love you. I know I've never dated anyone since your father left and that you don't have any experience with me being in a relationship, but I swear to you that it is not going to change anything between you and me. You are my daughter and I love you with everything I have. No one can change that. No one." Ellie nodded.

"Are you going to stay overnight with him again?" she asked.

"Not if you don't want me to," Catherine said. "As I said, last night was a special circumstance."

"I'm sorry for what I said before," Ellie said. "I want you to be happy Mum."

"Thank you sweetheart," Catherine smiled.

"You really love him?" Ellie asked again.

"Since I was 15 years old," Catherine admitted. Ellie nodded thoughtfully. Catherine thought there might be something else her daughter wanted to ask, but Ellie said nothing else just then.

"All right," Ellie said.

"Ellie, no one can know about Sirius, not even Tess," Catherine said. "I don't like asking you to lie, but that's why he came here under a glamour and we used a fake name. I didn't want the three of you to have to keep that secret. I'm sorry that I slipped with his name."

"It's okay Mum, I understand," Ellie replied. "Does anybody else know?"

"Grandma does and Remus of course," Catherine told her. "Myra does too, but her children don't so that means you can't say anything to Ethan." Ellie nodded again. "Are you ready to go back down now? As much as I'm sure that Rory and Henry could talk about quidditch all day, I'm sure that your grandmother and Miranda are quite bored by now."

"You can call him Sirius when it's just you and I you know," Ellie said.

"No, it's better that I don't," Catherine explained. "That way I have less of a chance of messing up again. You should do the same."

"I suppose you're right," Ellie agreed. "I guess I have to apologize huh?"

"That would be nice," Catherine said. Ellie sighed.

"Fine, let's get it over with," she grumbled and Catherine chuckled, taking down the silencing charm before they made their way back downstairs.

When they stepped back into the room, everyone turned to face them. Rory had come up for his quidditch book at some point, for he and Sirius were sitting on the couch looking at it. Miranda was on Sirius' other side, looking bored.

"You're back," Sirius said brightly. Catherine gave him a smile as Ellie moved to stand in front of him.

"I wanted to apologize for being rude earlier," she said quietly, not looking at Sirius. She took a deep breath and raised her eyes to his. "And I wanted to say that I'm glad to meet you." Sirius glanced up at Catherine who nodded and then he smiled at Ellie.

"I'm very glad to meet you too, Ellie," Sirius said. "I hope that we can be friends." Ellie nodded and sat down in an armchair.

"Mum, did you know that Henry used to be a beater for Gryffindor?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Yes, I certainly did," Catherine said, ruffling her son's hair. "But I think that's enough quidditch for today. Henry's got to get back soon."

"Aww, really?" Rory asked.

"Sorry, mate," Sirius replied, squeezing Rory's shoulder. "Maybe sometime we can go flying together." Rory grinned.

"And Mr. Henry is friends with Mr. Remus," Miranda piped up.

"Yes, I knew that too," Catherine said with a smile. "Now, the three of you say goodbye to Henry and then head up to your rooms and get them picked up." The children all groaned.

"Bye Henry," Rory said first, sticking out his hand. Sirius shook it.

"Good-bye Rory," Sirius said. "Keep practicing those moves, you'll make Gryffindor's team in no time."

"Bye, Mr. Henry," Miranda said a bit shyly.

"It was very nice to meet you Miranda," Sirius replied. Miranda blushed a bit and then hurriedly kissed Sirius on the cheek. She ran from the room right after. Catherine chuckled as Rory rolled his eyes. Ellie approached the couch slowly, looking at the ground.

"Well, bye then," she said.

"Good-bye Ellie," Sirius said. "I hope that we can get a chance to talk more the next time I see you." Ellie nodded and Catherine shooed the two children from the room. She turned to her mother.

"I'm going to take Henry back to the cottage and then I'll be back," Catherine said.

"All right, dear," her mother replied. "Good-bye Henry. I hope to see you again soon."

"As do I," Sirius said with a smile. When her mother had gone, Catherine turned to Sirius.

"I'll go back with you for a few minutes," she said, handing him the floo powder. When they both had come through the grate, Sirius turned and took her in his arms.

"They're wonderful, all three of them," he said into her hair. "But what's all this Mr. Henry business?" Catherine chuckled.

"I'm not sure actually, but she's been calling Remus "Mr." since she met him, even after he told her more than once that she could just call him Remus. I think it's a term of endearment, actually." Catherine grinned at Sirius' delighted expression.

"I'm sorry about Ellie," she continued, but he shook his head.

"No, it probably would have been better if you'd given her some warning first," he told her. "We did sort of just spring it on her. What did you two talk about?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Catherine said, shaking her head. "But she does know who you really are." Sirius looked at Catherine in astonishment and she sighed. "I accidentally slipped and called you Sirius at one point in our conversation. It didn't take her long to put two and two together. It's not like you have a common name or anything."

"How did she take that?" he asked.

"Badly at first, but once I'd explained everything, she was fine," Catherine said. Sirius looked uneasy. "She won't say anything, you don't have to worry," Catherine soothed.

"It's not that," he said. "I just don't like your daughter having to lie."

"Well, unless someone asks her point blank if her mother is dating Sirius Black, it's really not lying," Catherine mused.

"Keeping secrets then," he replied.

"It will be fine, don't worry," she said.

"I always worry about you, you know that," he said, then kissed her.

"You'd better get back to Grimmauld," she said with a sigh when she had pulled away. "Remus is probably wondering if you ran off or something."

"Sure you won't come with me?" he asked.

"If I do then Remus will have to apparate me home and I don't want to bother him, given tonight's the moon and all," she said. Sirius nodded. "Will you be all right?" she asked, putting a hand to his cheek and searching his eyes.

"Yes," he said covering her hand with his own. "I still don't like it, but I'll survive."

"I probably won't be able to get back there until the next order meeting," she said in frustration. "I've got to learn to apparate. Remus said he'd teach me, I'm holding him to it once he's recovered from the moon."

"I'll be fine," he said. "We'll keep in touch by owl for now. And even if I only get to see you once a week, it's more than we had before."

"I know," she said, sighing and laying her head on his chest. "It's just not enough."

"No, it's not," he said kissing her temple. "I dream all the time about when I'll wake up next to you every morning."

"You do?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Of course," he replied. "Don't you?"

"Well, yes, but you've never said anything like that to me before," she said quietly. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently.

"Catherine Powell, I want to wake up with you every single day for the rest of my life," he said. "I love you." She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him soundly. "And someday soon, when I've been cleared and I'm free, I'll ask you properly." Tears sprang to her eyes as he kissed her again. They'd discussed marriage in abstract terms, long ago, but never had he come as close to actually asking her as this.

"And I will say yes, Sirius Black," she whispered and he hugged her tightly to him. He kissed her once more and then let her go, still smiling at her as he apparated back to Grimmauld. Catherine wiped the tears from her face and left the cottage through the floo.


	16. Family Ties

**A/N - Here you go, chapter 16! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, hope that you all like this one as well! I have started writing a series of one-shots for a challenge on HPFC called Moments in Time. See my profile if you'd like to check it out. The next chapter (Seamus Finnegan) will hopefully be up sometime later today. There is also a stand-alone called Regret featuring Dumbledore that was written for the same challenge. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 16**

**Family Ties**

**11 July 1995**

Catherine yawned as she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She started the coffee and then jumped when she turned to look out the window and saw an owl landing on the windowsill. She opened the window and took the rather official looking letter from the owl which flew off immediately. Turning the letter over, Catherine's heart began to pound as she saw it was from the Ministry.

"My N.E.W.T. results," she whispered. She carefully slit the seal on the envelope and took out the parchment inside.

_N.E.W.T. Results – Catherine Powell_

_Ancient Runes – O_  
_Charms – O_  
_Defense Against the Dark Arts – E_  
_Herbology – O_  
_Potions – E_  
_Transfiguration – O_

_Well done Catherine. Good luck in the future, I'm sure you'll be successful in whatever you decide to do. _

_Griselda Marchbanks_  
_Wizarding Examinations Authority_  
_Department of Magical Education_

She'd done just as well on her N.E.W.T.S. as O.W.L.S, one grade lower in potions, but she'd managed an O in Transfiguration. Since Poppy had told her that St. Mungo's only required E's in the core subjects in order to enter healer training, Catherine felt sure she would be able to get in. Now the question was just when she would start and how her training would be set up since she had been working with Poppy for over a year. She still had a wide grin on her face when her mother walked into the room.

"What's got you so happy this morning?" her mother asked. Catherine wordlessly handed her the parchment. "Oh, Catherine! Congratulations!" Her mother hugged her.

"Thanks Mum," Catherine said, unable to get rid of the smile that graced her face. "Do you mind if I get dressed and go and let Poppy know?"

"Of course not," Jane replied.

"And then maybe I can use Albus' floo," she paused, one hand straying into her hair.

"And go and tell Sirius?" her mother finished and Catherine colored slightly. Jane chuckled. "Go ahead dear, just remember that you told the kids you'd take them to the zoo this afternoon."

"After lunch, right," Catherine said as she quickly poured a cup of coffee and then went up to her room to get dressed. Jane shook her head fondly as she watched her daughter go, looking back to the parchment she still held in her hand. Things finally seemed to be going her daughter's way and no one deserved it more, Jane thought with a smile.

* * *

Catherine made her way from the hospital wing to the headmaster's office. Poppy had been just as excited with her results as Catherine had and was more than willing to help Catherine work with St. Mungo's on her training so she could still spend some of her time at Hogwarts.

Giving the password and riding up to Albus' office, Catherine hoped that she wasn't disturbing the man even though she had floo-called him a few minutes ago from Poppy's office to make sure. She felt awkward always having to use his office or rely on someone to apparate her when she wanted to visit Sirius. She vowed to speak to Remus about teaching her apparition when she got to Grimmauld. Catherine knocked softly on Albus' door and he bade her enter.

"I'm sorry to bother you this morning," Catherine said as she stepped in.

"Nonsense my dear," he chastised gently. "I offered you use of my floo anytime and I meant it. Besides N.E.W.T. results are something to be celebrated and I'm sure that yours are cause for more celebration than most. May I?" he asked, gesturing at the parchment in Catherine's hand. Catherine handed her results to the headmaster and waited nervously while he looked them over.

"Ah, most excellent, Catherine, most excellent," he said, handing her the parchment back. "And from what Poppy tells me, and I have seen myself, St. Mungo's will be lucky to get someone with such a talent for healing as you."

"Thank you sir," Catherine said, blushing again.

"You are quite welcome," he replied. "And now, help yourself." He gestured toward the floo.

"I won't be long," she assured him.

"Take your time, my dear, take your time," he said with the customary twinkle in his eye. Catherine smiled once more and flooed to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

The house was quiet when she arrived and no one was present in the kitchen. She figured that Remus and Sirius were still sleeping, after having been up most of the night because of the full moon. She quietly made her way past Mrs. Black's portrait and up the stairs. On the second floor landing, she ran into Kreacher who was, as usual, muttering under his breath. Catherine ignored him and climbed one more flight of stairs to Sirius' bedroom. She stepped inside and saw him lying on his stomach on his bed, arms flung out to the sides, snoring lightly. She bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud and crossed the room.

She stood next to the bed for a few moments, but he didn't stir, so Catherine bent down and kissed his back softly between his shoulder blades. He shifted a shoulder, but snored on. Grinning, she dipped her head and kissed the top of his shoulder and then made her way to his neck. By the time she was running her nose up his jaw line, she felt his breathing change a bit. Before she could stand, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into bed with him as she shrieked.

"Hello," he said with a smile once she was lying next to him.

"Good morning," she replied, laughing slightly.

"Not that I'm complaining," he said. "But what are you doing here?"

"I had something I wanted to show you," she said.

"Oh really," he smirked, his eyebrows rising. "And what might that be?" He nuzzled her neck and she slapped his arm.

"Not that," she said, fumbling for the pocket of her shorts, where she had stowed the letter. His attention was drawn to her legs and he began to run a hand up and down her thigh. "Sirius," she hissed. "Stop." He stilled his hand with a pout. Catherine finally managed to pull the parchment from her pocket and handed it to him. He opened it and read it silently, his grin widening as he did so.

"I knew you could do it," he said, turning back to her once he'd finished. He kissed her, pulling her closer to his body and it wasn't until he had rolled her underneath him that she finally came to her senses.

"Sirius," she panted, shoving on his chest. "We can't, I've got to get back." He looked down at her, his eyes darkened with desire. "The zoo. I promised the kids." He rested his forehead on hers with a groan and then rolled to the side. She crawled out of the bed and straightened her clothes. "I'll make it up to you," she said.

"When?" he asked grumpily.

"Maybe Friday, after the meeting," she replied, bending down to kiss him quickly.

"Yes, well, that might be a bit difficult," he said with a sigh.

"Why?" she asked in confusion.

"The Weasley's are moving in," he said. He sat up and ran hand through his hair.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Dumbledore's idea," he continued. "He says that we'll probably need to start meeting more often and that Molly doesn't like to leave the kids unprotected out at the Burrow while she and Arthur and Bill are at the meetings. They could just bring them along, but bringing them all in under the Fidelius means just that many more people know, so he figures keeping them here full time will solve all our problems." Sirius sighed again as Catherine continued to look at him incredulously. "Honestly, I think he's concerned about our row and my melt-down last week and he thinks me having company will keep it from happening again."

"He might be right," Catherine said carefully, coming to sit next to him on the bed. Sirius shrugged. "And it might fatten you up a bit," she continued. "I've heard Molly is an excellent cook." He snorted. Catherine wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I don't need a minder," he said quietly. She rubbed his back.

"I know," she replied. "But listen, if they're all coming, that means the twins will be here. Maybe you can teach them a few new pranks." He smirked. "And maybe this means Harry can come soon." Sirius shook his head.

"That was my first question, but Albus says he needs to stay in Surrey," Sirius said in irritation. "Maybe for the whole summer."

"He'll change his mind," Catherine said soothingly, playing with the ends of Sirius' hair. "Or we'll change it for him." Sirius chuckled. "I've really got to go," she said regretfully. He kissed her again.

"I know," he said, standing up from the bed and pulling her with him. They walked back down to the kitchen together and Catherine kissed him one last time.

"Tell Remus about my results, will you?" she asked. "And remind him about the apparition lessons. I don't want to wake him."

"Of course," Sirius said.

"Love you," she told him as she stepped into the floo.

"Me too," he replied and she was off in a flash of green flame.

* * *

**29 July 1995**

It had been two weeks since the Weasley's had moved into Number 12. Hermione had joined them a week later. There had been some tense moments, Molly still seemed a bit wary of Sirius and Catherine knew that he still wasn't the best at keeping his temper having to live in the dreary, old house. And the woman could be a bit overbearing at times, taking over as if Sirius had no idea how to take care of himself.

Molly had immediately gone to work in the kitchen after she had moved in, scrubbing every inch of it and enlisting her children to help. They had moved to the bedrooms that they were occupying after that. Sirius had indeed installed Buckbeak into the master bedroom and the hippogriff had made short work of the bed hangings and mattress. He was kept in rats quite easily as they cleaned up the old house. Sirius had refused to let Molly into his room to clean it, saying he was perfectly capable of doing it himself. Catherine was convinced it was actually that he didn't want to hear her clucking tongue at his choice of wall décor. He refused to allow anyone into Regulus' bedroom either, keeping the door tightly locked. Catherine had found him coming out of it once when she had arrived for a visit, but he'd said nothing about it, simply smiled at her and led her back downstairs. So for now, it was just he and Buckbeak on the third floor.

They had almost finished cleaning the bedrooms and bathrooms and Molly wanted to move to the library next. She had mentioned it to Sirius and he informed her that he would need to go through it first and remove some of the more dangerous books that were there. Catherine had come early that afternoon in order to help with the task before the meeting that night. Remus was going to join them in a couple of hours and Molly came in now and then to check on them. The children had all been instructed to stay far away from the library.

"What do they do all day?" Catherine asked thinking about the Weasley kids and Hermione, as she pulled down a book that looked as if the cover was made from house-elf skin. She flipped through it and decided that despite its rather revolting cover, the contents weren't much to worry about as it was only about magical creatures, and put it back on the shelf.

"Molly keeps them busy cleaning, but they play a lot of chess and exploding snap," Sirius said from his corner of the room. He had taken the section of shelving that had all kind of hexes and jinxes on it. Put in place to keep anyone but an adult, pureblood Black from touching them, Sirius was the only one that could do the job. He was removing the curses if he could, from each individual book he took from the shelf. The others were going into a box for Bill Weasley to work on when he came for the Order meeting that evening. The vast majority of them would then go into either the Black family vault or Albus' private collection at Hogwarts for the time being. Given the fact that they were deemed important enough to have curses on them, Catherine had no doubt that most of them were not what they wanted to keep around.

"I think Hermione has been making sure they all do their summer homework as well," Sirius continued with a smirk.

"What's that look for?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing," he replied. "She just reminds me of another little bookworm I used to know." Catherine rolled her eyes.

"If I remember correctly, you usually wanted to do quite a few other things besides study." He laughed.

"What can I say? It's not my fault my company was so distracting." Catherine merely shook her head and pulled another book from the shelf. She looked at the cover and read aloud.

"Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy." She opened it and flipped through the pages. "Well look, there you are," she said and Sirius walked over to read over her shoulder.

"I'd forgotten we had this," he said. "Mother used to make Regulus and I study who the pureblooded children were so we would be sure to only associate with the 'right sort'."

"Do they list everyone in here?" she asked.

"It depends," he said. "Pureblood families are listed, although not everyone on their family tree is always in there. If one of them married a muggle, for example, or a muggleborn, they were probably removed from the tree. Squibs are sometimes listed, but no identifying information about them, except maybe the year they were born, but more often than not, they are listed as dying as children. It's not a very accurate document by any means."

"What really happened to them?" she queried. He sighed.

"Once it was determined they had no magical ability, most parents would take them to the muggle world," Sirius said.

"And do what?" Catherine prodded.

"If there were other squib relatives, they would take them there, but more often than not," he paused shaking his head. "They obliviated them and took them to muggle orphanages."

"That's horrible!" Catherine gasped.

"Just one of the many wonderful qualities of the 'proper' pureblood," Sirius said disdainfully. "Magical ability is supposed to show up by age eight, if it's going to show up at all, but you probably know that it's usually seen much sooner." Catherine nodded. "Well there's also a spell you can do to test for it or a potion. Problem is the spell is extremely painful and the potion, well, it has the wonderful side effect of possibly driving you into madness." Catherine shuddered. "They were still used though, from time to time, usually before the child was three."

"What!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Well, there were always heirs to consider," Sirius spat. "They wanted to find out if a child was a squib as soon as possible, in case they had to have more children."

"I can't believe people actually acted like this," she said incredulously. He shrugged.

"Remember most purebloods had arranged marriages in order to further the bloodline," Sirius reminded her. "There was little to no love between spouses normally and children were just a means to an end. Thankfully, not every pureblood felt that way and the practice of arranged marriages started falling out of fashion with my generation, albeit not for the 'proper' families like the Blacks of course." His lip curled in disgust.

"Thank Merlin for small favors," Catherine said under her breath. She flipped through the book again, seeing that Sirius was right, there were few squibs listed and nearly no muggles or muggleborns, although she did see a few children that had died young. Still the squibs that she did see reminded her of something. "Hmm," she mused. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back into him.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Something Remus said to me," she replied. "You remember how I told you about that letter my father left for me?" He nodded. It had been one of their more painful conversations in Brazil. Sirius had been more than upset that he had let her father convince him to break things off with her. "And how he could see magic?" Another nod from Sirius. "Well, Remus was explaining that some people think that muggleborns really come from squib lines."

"Makes perfect sense to me," Sirius said. "There are more muggleborn witches and wizards these days than there ever were when we were in school. And there have also been more and more squibs in the last 100 years. As much as the pureblood fanatics would like us to believe, inbreeding is not the way to keep magic strong."

"Anyway, with what my father revealed in his letter, Remus thought that there was a good chance that I came from a squib line on his side of the family, maybe both sides actually," she finished.

"Have you looked into it at all?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I haven't had the time and to be honest, I'd have no idea where to even start," Catherine replied.

"Well, what do you know about your dad's family?" he queried.

"Not much, except for what my dad said about his great-grandfather in the letter," she answered. "Both my grandparents were dead by the time I was old enough to remember them. My grandmother died before I was even born and my grandfather when I was just two. My mum probably knows more, but I haven't asked her." Sirius had gone quiet behind her and Catherine turned in his arms to face him. He was looking off into the distance when she first turned around, but once she was facing him, he focused in on her face.

"Do something for me," he said quietly.

"What?"

"Put that glamour on that you wore in Brazil," he directed her. She looked at him in confusion, but pulled her wand from her pocket and spoke the spell, her hair becoming black and smooth as it had been then. Sirius studied her. "I wish I had a picture."

"Picture of what?" she asked.

"Mrs. Potter," he said.

"Do I really look that much like her?" Catherine asked, remembering what he'd said in Brazil.

"The more I see you like this, the more I realize that you do," Sirius replied. "Didn't Remus ever point it out when he was teaching you the spell?"

"He never saw me like this," Catherine explained. "While I was practicing with him, I hadn't gotten it, but once I got home and kept working on it, I did. It was only the day before I left, so I didn't get a chance to show him, just told him I'd done it." Sirius was still staring at her. She was about to change back, when she heard a throat clearing behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt, I didn't realize you had other company," Remus' voice said, sounding a bit disapproving. Sirius looked up at his friend, smirk on his face and Catherine turned around. When Remus got a look at her from the front, his mouth dropped open. "Catherine?"

"Hello Remus," she said with a smile.

"But you, you look," he trailed off, still gaping and then took a few steps towards her. Remus glanced at Sirius who gave a nod and then back at Catherine. She rolled her eyes and quickly turned her hair back to its usual appearance.

"Moony, do you have any pictures from the wedding?" Sirius asked, but Remus was still staring at Catherine. He shook his head as if to clear it and looked back at Sirius.

"Sorry?" he said.

"James and Lily's wedding. Do you have any pictures?" Sirius repeated.

"Oh, yes, there's an album at the cottage," he said.

"Can you get it?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, I'll be right back," he said and left the library as quickly as he had entered it. Catherine looked from Sirius to the doorway and back again.

"You two are mental," she said. Sirius laughed loudly.

"I'm sure it won't surprise you to know that you aren't the first to say that," he said and she rolled her eyes again.

They worked in silence on the books, waiting for Remus' return. Catherine wasn't sure how she felt about the whole situation. Just because she looked similar to Mrs. Potter, didn't mean that she was actually related to her. There were lots of people who looked alike that didn't share blood. She had gone to university with a girl that could have been her twin, but they were in no way related.

Catherine thought about her own parents. She looked more like her mother than her father, although she had gotten her curly hair from her father's side of the family. Her mother's was straight. She had her dad's eyes as well, her mum's were more on the green side. Although if one had to choose, she supposed one would call them hazel. A shiver went through Catherine for a moment, not of fear, but more of premonition. Though as to what, Catherine had no idea.

Before she could think on it further, Remus returned, a small photo album in his hand. Catherine set down the book she was holding and moved to the couch in the room. She and Remus sat down on it and Sirius perched on the arm next to Catherine. Remus opened the album to the first picture. In it Lily and James were staring into each other's eyes and every few seconds, James would lean down and kiss Lily softly. Catherine sighed at the love the two of them were exuding, even through a photo.

Remus turned carefully through the pages, Catherine smiling at a picture of the Marauder's and Lily. They were all smiling and laughing, even Sirius whose smile had looked a bit forced in the rest of the shots. Catherine reached over and took Sirius' hand. He raised hers to his lips and kissed the back of it. She smiled and turned back to the pictures.

"Here it is," Remus said, flipping the page to a picture of James with his parents. He had his arm around his mum's waist and his dad had a hand on James' shoulder. Both of them looked extremely proud and James was beaming as well. Catherine took the book from Remus and brought it closer to her, studying Mrs. Potter. She was older, of course, she must have been over 60 when James and Lily married. But her hair was still as black as night and the more Catherine looked at it, the more she could see the resemblance. It was the nose and the chin as Sirius had said, but the cheeks as well, Catherine thought. It was odd really.

"I can see what you meant," she said, handing the album back to Remus. "Shall I look and see if Mrs. Potter had any squibs in her family tree?" Catherine pointed to the book she had laid down on the coffee table.

"You could, if I knew what her maiden name was, which I don't," Remus said. "Padfoot?"

"No idea," he said, shaking his head. "James never said and it's not like I really cared one way or the other. Believe me, I forgot my mother's lessons almost as soon as I'd learned them."

"She was a pureblood though?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Remus said.

"Dumbledore would know," Sirius said. "We could ask him after the meeting." Catherine nodded absent-mindedly. "You all right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, it's just strange to think about," Catherine said. Sirius nodded and kissed her hand again.

"Well I suppose we better get back to work," he said as he stood. "Molly will have our hides if we don't get this room cleaned out."

"You realize, Padfoot, that this is your house," Remus said dryly.

"Believe me mate, you don't want her mad at you," Sirius said, shivering a little. "Right scary she is." Remus snorted and Catherine tried to hold in a giggle, to no success. As the three of them went back to their task, Catherine's eyes were drawn repeatedly to the ancestry book. She couldn't help but feel that there was some information that she was better off not knowing.

* * *

Later that evening, as everyone gathered for the Order meeting, Catherine still had the vague feeling of uneasiness when she thought about the conversation in the library. Sirius and Remus had gone on about their task laughing and joking, but Catherine had been mostly quiet. Sirius had tried to get her to talk about what was bothering her, but the problem was she couldn't really put it into words herself.

Just before dinner, Maia had arrived with a note from Rory, telling his mother he had received his Hogwarts letter. He had sounded so excited in the note, that Catherine had asked Remus to apparate her home for a few minutes so she could congratulate her son. Her apparition lessons had been going well, but she hadn't taken the actual test yet, intending to sometime in the next few weeks. Sirius had even been practicing with her in the old ballroom. While there were anti-apparition wards around the house, apparating within its walls was possible, something the Weasley twins had been exploiting quite often.

She and Remus had returned as dinner was being put on the table and Catherine was not surprised to see Tonks sitting there along with the Weasley clan. Catherine watched her give Remus surreptitious glances throughout the meal and had to elbow Sirius in the side at one point to keep the smirk off his face whenever he looked at Tonks or Remus.

* * *

The meeting began with a report on foreign recruitment from Charlie Weasley which Bill gave. Apparently his brother had had success with his coworkers at the dragon preserve, but otherwise, not many were eager to join their cause. Most weren't sure if Voldemort was really back and some flat-out denied it. Even those that leaned toward believing it felt, more often than not, that it was the UK's problem. There was a short discussion of Death Eater activity, or lack there-of. Catherine noticed that Snape was not in attendance this evening and wondered if he were with Voldemort.

"Now, the main topic of our meeting tonight," Dumbledore began gravely. "It has come to my attention that there is something that Voldemort wants, something he has already begun to attempt to procure. This something is being stored in the Department of Mysteries." There were looks of surprise and a few whispers among the group. Catherine glanced at Sirius whose jaw had tightened. She furrowed her brow and turned back to Dumbledore.

"I have spoken to Cornelius," the headmaster continued. "About protecting this item, however, he is of the same mind that he was a month ago. He still refuses to believe that Voldemort has returned." Catherine was surprised to see a few shudders go round the room at the name. Surely there weren't still people in the Order that couldn't even say his name? Apparently, it appeared there were.

"So it must fall to us," Albus concluded. "I would like to draw up a schedule for guard duty. We need only worry about after hours for now. I do not think that Voldemort will attempt anything while the Ministry is full of people."

"Excuse me Albus, but what exactly is it that we will be guarding?" Arthur asked. Albus studied his hands where they were folded on the table. He appeared to be contemplating what it was that he wanted to tell everyone. Finally he raised his head.

"There is a prophecy," he began. Sirius blew out a breath and sat back in his chair, scrubbing a hand down his face. Apparently, Sirius already knew about this.

"A prophecy that was made about who I suspect is Voldemort and… another person," Albus continued. "Voldemort has heard the beginning of the prophecy, but not its entirety. I believe that he would like nothing more than to hear the rest. We must keep it from him at all costs." The room was silent for a moment and then Elphias Doge spoke up.

"And I assume you are not going to tell us who the other person is," the older wizard said.

"You would assume correctly, Elphias," Albus replied, a slight twinkle in his eye. "Please believe me when I say that this is a matter of utmost importance however." Elphias nodded once. "All right then, if you would please let me know of any conflicts that you might have, I will put together a schedule and let you all know of your shifts." The room broke out into quiet discussion and small murmurings, people approaching Dumbledore with the information he had asked for. Catherine leaned back in her chair and looked at Sirius.

"I'm guessing you have more information about this than the rest of us," she said quietly. He glanced around the room.

"Later," he whispered and she nodded. She turned to speak to Emmeline Vance, who was sitting next to her, as Sirius rose and walked to the back of the room. Catherine could tell something was bothering him, something about the prophecy, but Catherine knew she would have to wait to find out what it was. She watched until most of the Order had left and then approached the headmaster herself.

"Ah, Catherine, as I told Molly I am exempting you from this assignment," Albus said. "I realize that you need to be at home with your children in the evenings."

"Thank you, Albus," Catherine replied, the same thought having crossed her mind. "But I wanted to speak to you about something else. Sirius, Remus and I all did actually. In private if you don't mind."

"Of course, my dear, let me just finish up with this and I shall meet you in the library in a few minutes," he said. Catherine nodded and walked over to Sirius, who was now talking to Remus.

"Albus said he'd meet us in the library in a few minutes," she said. "To talk about what we discussed this afternoon."

"Let's head up there now, I want to talk to you about this other thing," Sirius said and the three made their way upstairs to the library. Once Sirius had locked and sealed the door, plus put up a silencing spell, he turned to Catherine and Remus who were sitting on the couch again.

"This prophecy," Sirius said, blowing out a breath. "I know what it is."

"I figured as much by your reaction," Remus said.

"It's why Lily and James went into hiding," Sirius said. "Dumbledore heard it from someone and somehow part of it was overheard by a Death Eater who told Voldemort about it."

"So you know what it says?" Catherine asked.

"Not all of it," Sirius answered. "Just the part Voldemort knows. James told me after he asked me to be their secret-keeper. I don't know if James knew the entire thing or Dumbledore only told them what Voldemort knew, but that part was bad enough."

"What did it say Padfoot?" Remus asked. Sirius sighed again and sank down into a chair across from the couch, putting his head in his hands.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not," Sirius said, looking at his lap. Remus and Catherine sat in silence. "It's one of the things I never forgot after it was told to me the first time. Of course the dementors helped me remember it quite nicely."

"Harry," Remus whispered. Sirius nodded dejectedly.

"Could have been Neville Longbottom too," Sirius said. "But old Voldy picked Harry and marked him." Sirius traced a lightning bolt on his own forehead.

"What's this power the Dark Lord knows not?" Catherine asked, but Sirius shrugged.

"No idea," he said. "James didn't know either."

"So vanquishing him meant what Harry did on Halloween that night," Remus said, not really as a question. Sirius shrugged again.

"Could be," he said, "but he wasn't really vanquished was he?" Sirius said bitterly.

"But there's more to the prophecy," Catherine reminded him. "I wonder what else it says. Maybe there was something in there about his return."

"I don't know and I wouldn't count on Albus telling us either," Sirius said, running a hand through his hair in irritation. "The man is bloody brilliant, but he can be a right pain in the arse when he wants to be. Speaking of which," Sirius unsealed and unlocked the door. Moments later there was a knock and the man in question came in.

"The three of you wanted to see me?" Albus said smiling.

"Yes, please sit," Catherine replied, indicated the other armchair next to Sirius.

"What can I do for you?" Albus asked. Catherine began by explaining the information that her father had left her in his letter and Remus' theories about muggleborns. Albus nodded.

"Ah yes, I have long held that belief as well," he agreed.

"Well, while I was in Brazil I used a glamour that reminded Sirius of someone," Catherine continued. She pulled her wand and changed the appearance of her hair. The only reaction the headmaster showed was a slight widening of his eyes. Had she not been watching him so intently, she might have missed it.

"Extraordinary," he said, nearly under his breath.

"I see you've noticed the resemblance," Sirius said.

"Quite," Albus agreed. Catherine removed the charm and looked back to her former professor.

"What we were wondering, is how to go about looking into this to see if what Remus suspected might be true," Catherine said. "I've never really asked my mother about our lineage, but I'm sure she has some information. Plus we thought we could perhaps start with this book." Catherine picked up the ancestry book from the table she had left it on earlier.

"And what do you need from me, my dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"We'd like to know what Mrs. Potter's maiden name was," Catherine said. "We thought we could trace back along her line and see if there were any squibs listed. Or it could just be one of those things where we look alike, but have no blood in common at all." Dumbledore sighed and steepled his fingers under his chin.

"Is something wrong Albus?" Remus asked. "Do you not have the information?"

"Oh no, my boy, I have the information you seek," he replied. "I just do not know how the three of you will handle it." Catherine, Sirius and Remus all looked confusedly at one another.

"Rosalind Potter," Albus said, pausing for a moment. "Was born Rosalind Hargrove."

* * *

**A/N2 - Yes, bad author on the cliff-hanger. Regarding the prophecy, I think that Dumbledore would have had to tell the Potter's something to get them to agree to go into hiding. I can't see James agreeing otherwise, but I can see Dumbledore holding back and only telling them the part that Snape overheard. And I have no doubt that James would have told Sirius about it as well, being his best friend and Harry's godfather. **


	17. Frustrations

**A/N - Surprise! Since I will be on a field trip with my son all day tomorrow, you get this chapter a day early. :) Sorry for the cliffy last time (okay, really I'm not), but you'll get some answers here. Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts, faves and readers! I appreciate all of you! **

**Chapter 17**

**Frustrations**

**29 July 1995**

The room was so utterly silent, you could have heard a pin drop. Catherine was trying to wrap her mind around this new piece of information. Surely he couldn't mean the Hargrove Catherine thought he meant.

"Bloody hell," Sirius said under his breath. Remus had gone pale, as pale as he was on the day leading up to the full moon. Catherine opened her mouth to speak, but no sound emerged. Albus sighed.

"Yes, the same Hargrove family which Celia comes from," Dumbledore said. "Rosalind and Celia's father, Aldridge, were brother and sister, although Aldridge is much younger." Sirius snickered.

"What?" Catherine asked.

"Aldridge?" Sirius replied. "Come on really?"

"This coming from the man named Sirius," Remus said and Sirius glared at him.

"You don't have much room to talk, _Remus_," Sirius retorted.

"Yes, yes, many wizards give their children odd names, we all know this," Catherine said impatiently. "Can Albus continue?" At that Remus and Sirius both laughed, although Remus tried to cover his with a cough. Albus chuckled.

"I am not sure just what my mother was thinking when she named my brother and myself," Albus said, winking at Sirius and Remus. "But back to the matter at hand. In actuality, Rosalind and Aldridge were only half-brother and sister. Rosalind's mother died when Rosalind was fourteen years old and her father then married a much younger witch, only about ten years older than Rosalind as a matter of fact. Rosalind never liked her stepmother and she and Aldridge were not close, given their age difference. Once Aldridge was old enough to decide where his loyalties lay, he shunned his sister for marrying Charles Potter, who he considered a blood-traitor. As the male heir of the family, Aldridge controlled the properties and monies. Rosalind was cut off once her father died except for the sum that he left her in his will. While they had not had much of a relationship before then, this severed any bond that might have remained. As far as I know, James may not even have been aware that Celia Hargrove was his cousin."

"Well if he did know, he never said anything about it to us," Sirius said.

"What about squibs in the Hargrove family?" Remus asked. "Were there any?"

"That I do not know," Albus answered. "As you well know, non-magical children are considered a failure among purebloods, something to be hidden away and not spoken about. Many families refused to admit that they had even been born. As the Hogwarts register only keeps records of children that are magical, you would have to seek out that information another way."

"Does the Ministry keep records?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, that they do, however, as I am sure you are aware, there are ways to keep things that one does not want known off the books," Dumbledore replied.

"You mean by paying off someone in the Ministry," Sirius said with disgust.

"Unfortunately, yes," the headmaster agreed. "Obviously, I do not know if the Hargrove's have any non-magical children in their ancestry, nor do I know whether they would have paid someone to keep that secret if there were. This is all speculation, of course."

"Thank you anyway Albus, for what you were able to tell us," Catherine said.

"You're welcome, my dear," he replied, rising from his chair. "And now I must take my leave." He nodded to the group, who said their good-byes and then left the library. Catherine slumped back onto the couch and sighed. Remus rose and said something about getting a bite to eat and left as well. Sirius took his place, putting his arm around Catherine and pulling her into his side.

"Are you all right?" he asked, kissing the top of her head. She shrugged and buried her face in his neck.

"Would you be if you found out there was a chance you might be related to the person that sadistically tortured you when you were 16?" she asked.

"For me that would be actual life, well, not at 16 I suppose, but I can see what you mean," he said lightly. She looked up at him and though there was a smile on his face, she could see the pain in his eyes. She kissed him and he hugged her tightly.

"I suppose there's no use speculating about it until I get some more information from my mum," Catherine said with a sigh. Sirius tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and ran his fingers down her cheek.

"Do you have to go?" he asked nuzzling her cheek. She sighed in contentment.

"My kids will already be in bed, so not just yet," she answered, a bit breathlessly as he had moved to her neck.

"Good," he said, then flicked his wand at the door which locked and sealed itself. He continued to kiss her.

"Silencer," Catherine gasped out and Sirius grunted before throwing up the spell and returned to his ministrations on her neck. No more talking was needed for quite some time.

* * *

**2 August 1995**

The next few days, Catherine spent doing research. First, she had looked up the Hargroves in the book from Sirius' library. Rosalind and Aldridge were listed, as well as a daughter a few years older that Mrs. Potter, named Cornelia, who had apparently died when she was just three. Knowing that this was sometimes code for a squib, Catherine and Sirius were going on the premise that Cornelia might very well be somewhere in Catherine's family tree.

However, when Catherine had spoken to her mother, there was no Cornelia to be found anywhere. That, in and of itself, didn't mean anything, as it was highly likely that she would have been given a different name had she actually been a squib and taken to an orphanage. Her original theory had shifted a bit as well. Given the fact she was almost positive that her great-great-grandfather on her father's side was indeed a squib and that he had had sisters that were most likely witches and had attended Hogwarts, the dates of Cornelia Hargrove's birth didn't match up. Adding in the similarity in looks between Catherine and her mother, she was going on the assumption that if she was related to Mrs. Potter, it would be through her mother's side of the family.

Catherine's grandmother, Beatrice, would have been the right age to have been Cornelia, their birth dates only differing by about seven months. However, her grandmother had never been in an orphanage. She'd been raised by her mother and step-father, according to Jane. The information that Jane had was that Beatrice's father was killed in the First World War, leaving a pregnant wife behind. Beatrice's mother remarried when Beatrice was five and had two more children. Jane had even produced a picture of a baby Beatrice from her christening day, so the Cornelia avenue was most likely a dead end.

Frustrated, Catherine had gone back into her father's family tree, but hadn't found much beyond what the letter he wrote to her said. She could trace back to her great-grandparents through muggle records, but the trail ended there. Birth certificates for her great-grandparents couldn't be located. She supposed that had her great-great-grandfather been a squib, but one that was not obliviated or disowned, he may have continued to have contact with his magical family until his death. In fact, there was a possibility that he had even married a witch and hence there would have been no muggle records for any children born to them.

Now, it was nearing 10:00 at night and she was on her way back to Grimmauld to tell Sirius what, exactly, she hadn't found. The ministry records were the next step, although she wasn't relishing digging through large quantities of files trying to find the birth records of relatives on her father's side of the family. As far as she knew, Powell had never been a magical name. Albus had confirmed that she was the only Powell to come through Hogwarts during his time there, so it was likely that her great-great-grandfather had a different last name. And she had no idea what it was.

"It's like looking for a needle in a bloody haystack," she muttered under her breath as she touched her wand to the front door of Grimmauld. Inside, it was utter chaos.

"Ron, where's the ruddy owl?" Sirius shouted up the stairs, his mother's portrait shrieking in indignation behind him. Molly was standing behind Sirius, wringing her hands.

"Coming Sirius," Ron called back and appeared a few moments later with a small ball of fluff in his hand. Hermione and Ginny followed closely behind him. Sirius grabbed the ball of fluff which Catherine realized was the small owl that had been flying about her ceiling months before. He tied a roll of parchment to the owl's leg.

"This needs to be to Harry yesterday," Sirius said in consternation, raking a hand through his hair. "It will take too bloody long for him to fly there." He turned and finally noticed Catherine standing there.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"No time to explain," Sirius said quickly. "I need you to go back home and send this owl to Harry through the floo," he said. "Number 4 Privet Drive. You can apparate right?" Catherine looked at him incredulously. She had been practicing with him and Remus over the last few weeks and actually could apparate quite well, although she didn't have her license yet. She intended to get it later in the week when she went to the Ministry to look at the birth records.

"I can but," she began but Sirius cut her off.

"Good, here," he said, thrusting the owl towards her.

"Sirius, what -," but he interrupted her again.

"Please Catherine, Harry's in trouble, and this message needs to get to him as soon as possible," Sirius said. She took the owl from him.

"But I'm not licensed," she protested.

"It's an emergency," Sirius said. "Please. I'll explain when you get back, I swear."

"All right," she said, then left the way she had come, turning and disappearing with a pop moments later.

Her mother was startled when Catherine came back into the house, thinking that her daughter would not be home until much later. And when she saw Catherine not only carrying an owl in her hands, but shoving it into the floo and calling out an address Jane had never heard of, her mouth dropped open and stayed that way, even when Catherine turned around.

"Sorry, Mum, emergency," Catherine said.

"Why on earth did you just send an owl through the floo?" Jane asked. Catherine shrugged.

"I actually don't know," she admitted. "Sirius insisted that the message had to get to Harry immediately and I guess this was the quickest way. And before you ask, I have absolutely no idea why or what is going on. I'm heading back to find out now though." She leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek then left the house as quickly as she had come. Jane gaped after her, shaking her head after a few moments.

"I will never understand magic," she said under her breath, then went back to the novel she was reading.

* * *

Catherine reappeared at Grimmauld Place a few minutes later. The moment she entered the house she was accosted by Sirius.

"Did you send him?" he demanded.

"Yes, Sirius, just as you asked," Catherine replied. "Now what in Merlin's name is happening?" Sirius sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Catherine drew him into her embrace and hugged him tightly.

"Come on down to the kitchen," he said. "I'll explain." She followed him downstairs and saw that the Weasley children and Hermione were grouped around the table. Molly was at the stove, as usual, and everyone looked tense. Sirius flopped down in a chair next to one of the twins, Catherine still couldn't tell them apart.

"Harry and his cousin were attacked by dementors tonight," he said with no preamble.

"What!" Catherine exclaimed. Sirius nodded ruefully. Catherine's heart began to thump in her chest. Harry must be all right or Sirius wouldn't have sent him an owl.

"We have no idea what dementors were doing there or why they went after Harry," Sirius said, anticipating Catherine's next question. "Dumbledore and Arthur are at the Ministry now, trying to get it sorted. Harry is fine, he was able to cast a patronus and drive them off." Sirius said this with more than a bit of pride in his voice. "Something happened to his cousin, but I don't think he got the kiss, probably just after-effects." There were many questions rolling through Catherine's mind.

"What about his guard?" was the one she chose to ask. Sirius' face darkened and she thought she actually heard Ron growl. But it was Molly that answered.

"That useless, good for nothing thief, Mundungus Fletcher, that's what," Molly snapped from the stove. "I told Dumbledore he couldn't be trusted, I told him it was a bad idea to let him guard Harry. Oh, I am going to _kill_ him!" Molly's children were not surprised by their mother's outburst, in fact, they seemed just as angry as she was. Hermione, however looked at Mrs. Weasley in surprise for a few moments before turning back to Ginny. Ginny shrugged.

"You'll have to get in line Molly," Sirius said angrily. The flare of the floo interrupted whatever else Sirius intended to say. Arthur came through, followed by Dumbledore. Everyone in the kitchen began speaking at once.

"Quiet, please," Dumbledore said, holding up a hand. "I have settled things as best I can for now. Harry will have to attend a disciplinary hearing as this is the second time he's been given a warning."

"But the first time it wasn't him, it was that bloody house elf," Ron protested indignantly.

"Ron, language!" Molly exclaimed, slapping him on the back of the head.

"Well it was," Ron insisted.

"While I do realize that Mr. Weasley, the Ministry, unfortunately does not," Dumbledore explained. "I have managed to convince them not to expel Harry or confiscate his wand pending the results of the hearing."

"When is it?" Sirius asked.

"The 12th of August," Arthur replied.

"He can't stay there Albus," Sirius insisted. "Not after this."

"No, I must say that I have to agree with you Sirius," Albus said tiredly, sitting down at the table. "However, the question remains where to move him to." He looked up at Sirius.

"Well here of course," Catherine said, looking back between to the two of them in confusion. There seemed to be some silent conversation going on between Sirius and the headmaster.

"It may be the only choice," Albus said, rubbing his forehead with his hand. Sirius gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

"All right, you lot," Molly said to the teenagers in the room. "Off to bed. Harry's fine, he's not expelled and there's nothing else to do tonight." Her children grumbled, especially Ron, but they all made their way out of the kitchen all the same. Once they had gone, Molly sealed the door, putting an imperturbable charm on it.

"Will someone please explain what's happening?" Catherine demanded once the teens had gone. Sirius and Dumbledore both remained silent. Arthur looked back and forth between the two of them for a few moments before addressing Catherine.

"Albus is concerned about Harry's connection to You-Know-Who," Arthur replied. "The dreams and such that he had last year." Before Arthur could continue, Sirius spoke up.

"Yes, our dear old headmaster thinks that if Harry comes here, he will give away all our secrets to Voldemort at night through his mind, even though there has been no evidence that Voldermort is even aware of the connection," Sirius said.

"There is no evidence to the contrary either," Albus pointed out calmly.

"Well he bloody well isn't staying with a bunch of muggles and a squib who can't help keep him safe," Sirius said pounding his fist down on the table. "And seeing as how Molly and Arthur are here and not at the Burrow, I don't where else he's supposed to go."

"There may be other possibilities," Albus began, but Sirius cut him off.

"I am his godfather," Sirius snarled. "And I want him here."

"Be that as it may," Albus said. "The fact remains that you are not his legal guardian and therefore you really have no say in the matter."

"Albus, perhaps," Molly began and Catherine saw that she was wringing her hands again.

"No, Molly, he's right," Sirius said. His voice was calm, but Catherine could see the storm brewing in his eyes. "I'm not Harry's legal guardian, but then, neither are you, are you Albus? It's the Dursley's that are and I'm sure that they'd be more than happy to be right shot of him, no matter where he goes. In fact, from what I've heard, they'd probably like it if he were at the worst place possible. I'd say Grimmauld qualifies, wouldn't you? Don't think it would take much convincing for them to see it my way."

Catherine looked to the headmaster and saw that his eyes were flashing with anger, although like Sirius, it did not show on his face.

"For all intents and purposes, I am Harry's magical guardian in the eyes of the Ministry," Albus replied coolly.

"Sure, when you had Fudge under your thumb," Sirius shot back. "Now, however, he thinks you're as much of a nutter as he thinks Harry is. I doubt he's going to listen to anything you have to say regarding the Boy-Who-Lied. You go down that road, Harry will end up under the control of the Ministry. Something I'm sure you don't want."

There were a few minutes of strained silence. Molly opened her mouth to say something, but Arthur put a hand to her arm and shook his head. Finally, Albus inclined his head.

"As you wish Sirius," he said. "It will take a few days to work out the details." Sirius said nothing as the headmaster stood. Catherine elbowed him in the ribs.

"Thank you," Sirius said, sending Catherine a glare.

"I shall take my leave," Dumbledore said. I will see all of you soon, I am sure." With that, he left through the floo. When he was gone, Sirius put his head down on the table, banging it lightly.

"Molly, we should go upstairs, make sure the children are in bed," Arthur said to his wife.

"Oh, yes, of course," Molly replied, removing the charm she had cast on the door.

"Arthur," Sirius said as the couple began to walk toward the stairs. Arthur turned. "Thank you. For all you did tonight." Arthur smiled.

"Of course, Sirius," Arthur said. "As I've told you before, I love Harry as if he were my own." Sirius nodded and the Weasley's disappeared up the stairs. Catherine put her hand on Sirius' back.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Truthfully?" he said and she nodded. "No." He sighed and put his head in his hands. She rubbed his back. "Dementors," he said from behind his hands and shivered. She scooted her chair closer to his and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"He's all right, Sirius," she said softly.

"I know, but he so easily might not have been," Sirius said, just as quietly. "If anything had happened," he shook his head, shuddering again. She put a hand to his cheek and turned his face towards hers.

"But nothing did," she said. "Don't do this to yourself." He took her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"I'm glad you were here," he said and she kissed him again. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"What's going on with you and Albus?" she asked and Sirius sighed.

"We've been having a difference of opinion," he said.

"So I gathered," she said dryly.

"Basically, he doesn't want Harry to know anything and I think he's old enough to handle it," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Are you talking about the prophecy?" she asked.

"Partly," Sirius replied. "But there are other things too. I think he should know what the Order is doing." Catherine looked at him skeptically. "Not every little detail, but if Voldemort's coming after him, Harry has a right to know what we know about his movements."

"Which is next to nothing," Catherine said.

"For now," Sirius acquiesced. "That doesn't mean it's going to be like that forever."

"Well, at least he agreed to let Harry come here," she said. Sirius finally smiled.

"Yes, he did," he said. Catherine chuckled.

"You look like a little boy at Christmas," she said. He colored a bit, but if anything, his smile grew wider.

"This is what I've wanted for a long time," he said quietly. "I want to try and be the godfather to Harry that I should have been all along."

"I know," she said, kissing his cheek. He turned to her and pulled her back into his arms, kissing her deeply. Catherine sighed and sank into him, blocking out everything but his lips on hers. Neither of them heard the person coming down the stairs until a throat cleared behind them. They broke apart and their heads whipped around to see Ginny Weasley standing at the bottom of the stairs, smirk on her face.

"Sorry," she said. "I just came down for a glass of water." She crossed the kitchen and ran a glass of water from the sink, then turned back and began to walk back towards the stairs. "Don't mind me," she said her lips twitching a bit. "Go back to what you were doing." Sirius snorted in amusement and Catherine bit her cheek to keep from laughing.

"Ginny," Sirius said as the girl reached the stairs once more. "I'd appreciate it if you kept this to yourself for the time being. I'd like to be the one to tell Harry about Catherine and me."

"Sure Sirius," the youngest Weasley replied over her shoulder, giving them both a grin. "Although if you want to keep it a secret, you may not want to snog the life out of each other in the middle of the kitchen." With that she turned and hurried up the stairs.

"Cheeky, that one," Sirius muttered and Catherine burst out laughing.

"She's got a point though," Catherine said. "You probably shouldn't snog the life out of me in the middle of the kitchen if you want this to be a secret."

"I think, Ms. Powell, that I'll snog the life out of you wherever I please," he said, bringing his face close to hers once more.

"Oh you do, do you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yes," he said, "I do." And then he proceeded to make good on his threat.

* * *

**6 August 1995**

Sirius was pacing in front of the couch in the library. The drawing room was not yet ready for human habitation. He had already been kicked out of the kitchen by Molly who'd had enough of his sighs and muttering and pacing. Not to mention the thumping he tried to give Mundungus when he had shown up. Arthur and Bill had pulled Sirius off Dung and that was when Catherine had dragged Sirius bodily from the room. Although she had noticed when Bill sent a stinging hex at Mundungus' backside and Arthur flicked his wand to make a chair move a foot to the left, so Dung ended up on the floor when he went to sit. Catherine had stifled her laughter all the way to the library. She looked back at Sirius as he raked his hand through his hair again and she rolled her eyes.

"They'll be fine Sirius," she said in exasperation. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but didn't stop the pacing.

"What if they're ambushed?" he asked for what Catherine thought was probably the tenth time. She sighed for what was probably the twentieth time.

"There are eight of them for Merlin's sake," she replied. "And no one knows he's coming here tonight. He'll be fine."

"There could be Death Eaters watching the house," he protested.

"Order members have been following Death Eaters for weeks. No one's gone near Privet Drive," she said, again.

"Well I hardly think we know who every single Death Eater is," Sirius snapped. Catherine pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to stay calm. Sirius had been like this since she'd arrived and for some time before hand, according to Molly. Finally she stood and walked in front of him, blocking his path across the room. He glared at her, but she wrapped her arms around him and he returned the gesture, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"You've got to relax," she said soothingly. "You're working yourself up for nothing. They'll be _fine_."

"I know," he said blowing out a breath. They stood in silence for a few minutes until Bill stuck his head in the door.

"Snape and Dumbledore are here," he said. "We're going to get started shortly."

"Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Not back yet, but I'm sure they'll be here in a few minutes," Bill replied. Sirius nodded and Bill left.

"Come on, let's go get settled in the meeting," she said and took Sirius' hand to lead him from the room.

"Are you staying after tonight?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I thought it would be better if you spent some time with Harry by yourself," Catherine said with a smile. "Give him time to get used to being here with you before you spring me on him."

"I want him to know," Sirius said earnestly.

"I know that you do and he will," she said. "Just not quite yet." Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple, just as they walked into the kitchen. Snape sneered in their direction at the display of affection, Catherine guessed. Sirius responded by kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Do you have to taunt him like that?" she hissed when she had pulled away.

"But it's one of my favorite things to do," Sirius said with a pout and she rolled her eyes. They sat down at the table.

"I have word that Harry is well on his way and that they should arrive momentarily," Dumbledore said, once the Order members that were already at the house were seated. "Molly, if you would."

"Of course," Molly said and left the kitchen, to wait for Harry presumably. Sirius had visibly relaxed at Dumbledore's words and Catherine sent him an I-told-you-so look. He just gave her a grin. A few minutes later, the members of Harry's guard entered the kitchen. Remus gave Sirius a thumb's up and Sirius took Catherine's hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. She didn't have a chance to say anything as Snape stood and began his report.

When the meeting was over, Catherine stood along with everyone else and turned to Sirius.

"I'll see you next week after Harry's hearing," she said, kissing him lightly. "Enjoy your time with him." He smiled and pulled her back towards him, kissing her much more deeply. Catherine blushed, there were still plenty of people in the kitchen, although many of them had moved up the stairs. She shoved against Sirius' chest.

"Sirius," she protested. "People are watching."

"So," he said. "I'm trying to tide myself over for a week, woman." Catherine heard Bill snicker behind them. "Hey, I wouldn't be laughing mate," Sirius called to him. "I've heard about you and a certain French girl who shall remain nameless." Bill instantly colored.

"You are horrible," Catherine said, shaking her head at Sirius. He shrugged and looked round the kitchen.

"Are we alone enough for you?" he asked. Only Dung, Bill and Arthur remained and Dung appeared to be asleep. Arthur and Bill obligingly turned their backs on the couple.

"I suppose," she said dramatically. He smiled and bent his head back toward her, then kissed her again. Finally, she pulled away. "I'd better go before Molly and Remus lock me in here. I love you," she said.

"Love you too," he replied, kissing the tip of her nose. She turned and climbed the stairs, joining the quietly chattering group that was moving toward the front door. She glanced back and saw Harry with his friends, making their way down the stairs. Catherine smiled to herself and stepped out into the night, turning and apparating as soon as she crossed the square.

* * *

**11 August 1995**

Catherine was on her way upstairs for bed, when she heard the floo. Stepping back into the lounge, she was surprised to see Remus' face looking back at her.

"Everything all right?" she asked immediately as she went to kneel in front of the fireplace.

"Yes, everyone's fine," he said.

"What's up then?" she said.

"Well, maybe not completely fine," he said with a sigh. "Harry's hearing is tomorrow."

"And Sirius is in a state about it?" she questioned.

"Yes," Remus replied. "I hate to bother you this late, but," he trailed off and looked at her hopefully.

"You want me to go over there," Catherine finished.

"I'm there, of course, well, not right this minute, I've come to the cottage to floo," he rambled. "But it's not exactly the same as you being there."

"Just let me tell my mum and I'll be there in a few minutes," she replied.

"Thanks Catherine," he said and pulled out of the floo. Catherine informed her mother where she was going, then stepped out into her back garden and disapparated.

Seconds later she was crossing the square and climbing the stairs to Grimmauld. She tapped her wand on the door and it opened. Remus stood in the hall to engage the locks after she had come in, a new addition that Dumbledore had insisted upon.

"Where is he?" she whispered, not wanting Mrs. Black to start shrieking.

"Kitchen," Remus replied. "By himself with a bottle of firewhiskey. Everyone else is in bed. I'm heading that way myself." Catherine gave him a smile and descended the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hey you," she said once she'd reached the bottom. Sirius' head snapped up, a look of surprise on his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Thought you might need a bit of comforting, Harry's hearing being tomorrow and all," she replied. She sat down in the chair next to his.

"Remus called you didn't he?" Sirius asked darkly.

"He's just worried about you, Sirius," she said. Sirius picked up his glass and swirled the alcohol around inside. "How many of those have you had?"

"Not enough," he said and she held back a sigh.

"Tell me what happened," she said, moving the bottle, but leaving his glass. "You were so happy a few days ago." He shrugged and she put a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing it lightly with her fingers.

"I hate being stuck here," he finally said. "I thought I'd go with Harry tomorrow, as Padfoot, for moral support, but Dumbledore doesn't think that's the best idea."

"Well he's right," Catherine pointed out. "Someone there is bound to know you're an animagus by now." Sirius put an elbow on the table and put his chin in his hand.

"I never wanted Harry in this place," he said. "I didn't want him to see where I grew up, have to deal with Kreacher, my mother's portrait, all the ridiculous dark objects there are lying around. You know he asked me if he got expelled tomorrow if he could come back here and live with me. I mean what kid voluntarily wants to live here?"

"I don't think it matters where he is," Catherine said. "I think he just wants to be with you."

"He'd be better off with anyone else but me," Sirius said, taking a swig of his drink.

"You know that's not true," Catherine began, but Sirius cut her off.

"It's not?" he demanded. "I'm stuck here cleaning out rooms while everyone else is off doing whatever needs to be done. I can't even go out for a bit of fresh air if I want to. Something Snape is more than happy to remind me of whenever he's here. I've just traded one prison for another."

"Why are you listening to anything Snape has to say?" Catherine asked. "You know he likes to bait you."

"Yeah, well, it's working," Sirius said dully. He finished the rest of his drink and looked around for the bottle which Catherine had hidden underneath the table. Sirius finally summoned another from the cupboard when he couldn't find the first. Catherine put a hand on his arm when he made to pour another glass.

"Don't," she said pleadingly. "Please." He looked at her for a moment, then shook his head.

"Just another woman telling me what to do," he said under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked angrily.

"Just that Molly Weasley thinks I'm not a fit parent or godfather for that matter," he spat. "Apparently her method of parenting is the only one that counts for anything and I'm just trying to replace James with Harry. And you seem to feel the need to control how much alcohol I drink." Catherine's first reaction was to snap back at him and storm from the room, but she realized that was exactly what he expected her to do. A part of him probably _wanted_ her to do it, just to prove himself right. Instead, she stood in front of him then sat down straddling his lap. She took his face in her hands and stared into his eyes.

"You're not going to push me away again," she said quietly. "I won't let you. I know that you're worried about Harry and what's going to happen tomorrow and you're angry that you can't be there for him. It's okay." He gripped her hips almost painfully and looked at her for a moment before he buried his face in her chest. She kissed the top of his head and then rested her cheek on it. After a few minutes he looked up at her again.

"Why do you put up with me?" he asked.

"Because I love you," she said simply shrugging a shoulder. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and ran his thumb along her jaw. Then he put a hand behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss. "Maybe we should seal the door," she said breathlessly as he moved to her neck. Instead, he stood and swung her up into his arms, quickly carrying her upstairs, his lips never leaving hers.

* * *

The next morning, she rose before the sun and got dressed quietly. She was just slipping into her shoes when Sirius stirred.

"Where are you going?" he asked sleepily, propping himself up on one elbow.

"I should go before anyone gets up," she said. "I don't think today would be the best time to introduce me to Harry."

"Oh, right," he said scrubbing a hand down his face.

"You can sleep a bit more," she said, leaning down and kissing him lightly. "It's only just four."

"Hm," he said, lying back down, his eyes closing. They snapped back open a few seconds later. "No, I'll have to relock the door once you leave." He sat up and yawned widely, scratching his chest. Catherine threw him a pair of pajama pants as he stood from the bed.

"Here, you might want to put these on," she said. "Wouldn't want to flash the neighbors."

"I reserve all flashing for you," he said waggling his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes. They walked quietly down the stairs, Sirius indicating where the creaky steps were so they could avoid them. They tiptoed past his mother's portrait and Sirius unlocked the door with a tap of his wand. Before she could open it, he pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you for last night," he said and she grinned cheekily.

"You don't have to thank me for that," she said and he chuckled.

"That's not what I meant," he replied and kissed her lightly.

"I know," she said, leaning against his chest. "Everything will be all right, I promise." She felt him nod. "Have Arthur floo me from the Ministry and let me know what happens?"

"I will," he promised and then kissed her again. "Love you." She put a hand to his cheek.

"And I love you," she said. "Please try to remember that."

"Promise," he whispered and she smiled and walked out the door. With one more wave to him after she crossed the square, she turned and landed in her own back garden moments later.


	18. Discoveries and New Plans

**A/N - Hello lovely readers! Here is our next chapter which has one of those AU scenes I've talked about with Harry. Also, Harry may seem a bit OOC in this as far as showing his emotions, well all I can say is that Catherine seems to bring that out in people. ;) Hope you like this one! **

**Chapter 18**

**Discoveries and New Plans**

**20 August 1995**

Catherine smiled happily as she crossed the square to Grimmauld Place for the Order meeting that evening. Harry had been cleared of all charges the week before and earlier today she had met with the head of the St. Mungo's Healer's program and the two of them had spent a few hours deciding on a course of action for Catherine's training. Given the time she had spent with Poppy at Hogwarts, Catherine had tested out of the first year. Usually half classroom and half practical training, the first year was spent learning about and using basic healing spells, countercurses and potions. Poppy had already taught Catherine the healing spells, as well as the majority of the potions and countercurses. Therefore, Catherine would start in the second year of the program which meant rotating through each of the hospital's units, spending a number of weeks in each under the tutelage of a fully trained healer. She would start once the school year began.

After her meeting, she had gone to Flourish and Blotts and officially resigned from her position. She would definitely miss it, but with healer training there was no way to keep working there. Mr. Follensbee had been sad to see her go, but wished her well, letting her know she was always welcome to return at any time.

As for Hogwarts, Catherine still intended to work there once or twice a week. She had set it up with St. Mungo's that working with Poppy would definitely qualify as her pediatrics rotation, however, she would have to spend a bit of time in the pediatric ward at the hospital, working with more severe cases than Hogwarts usually saw. It would not be as long as a normal rotation however.

The only concern Catherine now had was Miranda. Her training would not always occur during the school day. She would have to work in the evenings or the weekends sometimes. And with her brother and sister both gone at Hogwarts this year, Catherine was a bit worried that Miranda might begin to act out again. She intended to take the girl on an outing the next day, just the two of them, and have a long talk about it.

Catherine entered Grimmauld and met Minerva and Remus in the front hall. All three greeted each other with nods so as not to disturb Mrs. Black and made their way to the kitchen stairs before Remus spoke.

"So, how was the meeting?" he asked.

"It went very well," she replied with a smile. "I start on the 6th."

"Congratulations," he said and gave her a hug as they reached the kitchen.

"Moving in on my woman right in front of me Moony?" Sirius joked and Catherine turned to him with a smile. He leaned in and kissed her lightly, then put an arm around her waist.

"I was just telling Remus about my meeting this afternoon," Catherine explained as the three made their way to the table, Minerva having moved off to speak to Molly.

"How'd it go then?" Sirius asked.

"Well, you're looking at St. Mungo's newest trainee healer," she said with a smile and Sirius grinned, kissing her again.

"I never had any doubt," he said. "So when do you start?"

"The 6th," she replied. "But I'm going back to Hogwarts on the 3rd. I'm going to keep working with Poppy and that will count as most of my pediatrics rotation."

"St. Mungo's and Hogwarts? When will I ever see you?" he tried to joke, but Catherine could tell that he was a bit upset with her news.

"I'll make time for you, don't worry," she said, kissing his cheek. Before he could reply, Albus arrived and the meeting began.

Catherine kept stealing glances at Sirius throughout the meeting. His eyes mostly remained on the table and he seemed to be caught up in his own thoughts. And whatever those thoughts were, they didn't look to be very pleasant ones. Last week at the meeting, the day after Harry's trial, Sirius had also seemed a bit off. He was happy for Harry of course, but he also appeared almost disappointed at times.

Catherine worried her lip between her teeth. Having Harry here had been wonderful for Sirius and there were still almost two weeks until the children returned to school, but Catherine was beginning to wonder if a small part of Sirius had hoped that Harry would have been expelled and had been able to remain here with Sirius. For all his complaining, she thought that Sirius really did like having other people in the house and now that their children were going back to school, she felt sure that Arthur and Molly would be going back to the Burrow. That left Sirius here on his own, save the times when some member or other of the Order spent the night or came by for a meal. And, she assumed, that would happen even less often now that Molly would no longer be here to cook for everyone. Perhaps Remus would move in for a while. She would have to ask him about it later.

After the meeting, Catherine put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. He jumped a bit, not even seeming to realize that the meeting was over.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," she said.

"I wasn't paying attention I guess," he said with small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Are you all right?" she asked in concern.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" he replied, trying to keep his voice light.

"This is me you're talking to," Catherine said quietly. "I know you're not fine." He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, then looked back at her.

"Can you stay for a bit?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. He stood and held a hand out to her, then led her out of the kitchen and up to his bedroom. He closed the door and then walked to the opposite side of the room, his arms crossed in front of him. Catherine waited. When he still didn't speak, she walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his back.

"You're thinking about Harry going back to school aren't you?" she asked. He sighed which was answer enough for her. "I know you're going to miss him. I always miss Ellie and now Rory will be gone too."

"It's different," he said gruffly. Her brow furrowed and she stepped around in front of him, keeping her arms around his waist.

"Talk to me love," she said.

"I know you miss your kids, but you can see them occasionally when you're at Hogwarts and you'll be busy with your training, while I," he trailed off and shook his head.

"While you're stuck here like a prisoner?" she finished and he nodded.

"I don't even know if Harry will want to come back here at Christmas," he said. "Truthfully, I don't know if Dumbledore will even let him. I'm not his guardian after all." The last was ground out spitefully and she hugged him tighter, resting her head against his chest. He propped his chin on the top of her head and the two of them stood there in silence for a few moments.

"Dumbledore might let Harry go to the Burrow," she said. "You know Arthur would let him come here for a few days." Sirius shrugged.

"I'm not so sure Molly would agree to that," he replied.

"Oh I think Arthur has ways of persuading her to do things," Catherine said with a grin and Sirius just chuckled.

"Would these be anything like the ways you have of persuading me to do things?" he asked with a cheeky grin and Catherine rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible," she said.

"Just one of the many reasons why you love me," he replied, then lowered his head and kissed her. Catherine sighed in contentment and moved her lips against his as his arms tightened round her waist and hers snaked up around his neck. There was a knock on the door and before the two of them could even register what was happening, the door opened.

"Hey Sirius, I," the voice trailed off as Sirius and Catherine jumped apart, Catherine immediately turning red.

"Oh, um, sorry, I," Harry stuttered. "I'll just go then." He turned and began to walk back out the open door.

"Harry wait," Sirius called and moved toward his godson. Harry ignored Sirius and continued to walk into the hall. "Harry," Sirius said again as he caught the boy's arm. Harry spun around, angry expression on his face. This seemed to surprise Sirius, although Catherine could have told him to expect it. It was the same look Ellie had had when Catherine had brought Sirius to the house the month before.

"Harry, come back inside, please," Sirius said, letting go of the teen and gesturing to his room. Harry stared at Sirius for a few moments and then stalked back into the room.

"Hello, Harry," Catherine said, giving the boy a smile.

"Hi," Harry said quietly.

"I think you've met Catherine before," Sirius said nervously.

"Yeah," Harry replied.

"Well, er, you see Catherine and I," Sirius trailed off looking to Catherine for help. Before she could say anything, Harry spoke again.

"You don't have to explain, Sirius," the boy said tightly. "It's pretty obvious what's going on. I'll just talk to you later." He made to leave the room again, but Sirius stepped in front of him and blocked his path.

"Harry, just listen," Sirius said. Harry crossed his arms in front of him.

"Catherine and I have known each other for a long time," Sirius began. "We dated at Hogwarts for over a year."

"So now you're back together," Harry said. "Yeah, I get it."

"I'm sorry that you found out the way you did," Sirius said. "It's not the way I planned on telling you."

"Oh so you _were_ going to tell me then?" Harry said hotly.

"Of course," Sirius said, a bit incredulously. "I wanted to tell you in person and then with your hearing and everything, well there just didn't seem to be a good time."

"How long has this been going on?" Harry asked. Sirius glanced at Catherine and she nodded.

"Well, since you helped me escape from Hogwarts actually," Sirius admitted. "I met with Catherine the next night and we reconciled then. I've been in contact with her since." There was silence in the room.

"So the two of you have been together for over a year and you're just now telling me about it?" Harry asked.

"Well there really wasn't a good time before," Sirius said. Harry rounded on Catherine.

"The whole time you were at Hogwarts last year, all those times you helped during the tournament, you couldn't have said anything to me?"

"Harry, I wanted to but," Catherine trailed off, looking at Sirius.

"Harry you need to understand," Sirius said. "I was on the run, wanted by the Ministry. I didn't want anything to happen to you or to Catherine. I thought that if you knew about her and knew that I was in contact with her that someone else might find out. I didn't want her being questioned or worse, arrested."

"So I'm not trustworthy now?" Harry demanded.

"No!" Sirius insisted. "That's not what I meant. But the more people that know a secret, the higher the possibility for someone that you don't want to, finding out. I was trying to keep both of you safe. I made Catherine promise not to tell you." Harry looked between the two of them, Catherine looked extremely guilty.

"You told me you knew my parents," Harry said suddenly.

"Yes, I did," she agreed.

"You knew them because of him?" Harry jabbed a finger at Sirius.

"Yes, Harry, and what I told you about not knowing them very well was true," she said. "Sirius and I dated secretly while we were at school, your parents didn't even know. Remus and my best friend, Myra, were the only ones who did." And Celia Hargrove, she thought to herself, then shook her head wondering where that had come from.

"Why secretly?" Harry asked.

"Things were very difficult back then," Sirius said. "Worse than they are now. Voldemort was gaining power every day and purebloods were expected to act like purebloods. Catherine is a muggle-born. My brother threatened her just because he saw me talking to her in Diagon Alley. We had to keep it a secret, for her safety."

"Her daughter, she isn't," Harry trailed off, swallowing thickly. Sirius looked confused, but Catherine understood what he was asking.

"No Harry," Catherine assured him. "Think about the timing. Ellie is two years younger than you."

"Yeah, right, sorry," Harry said.

"What I said to you that day in the hospital wing about the dementors and Ellie's father was true," Catherine said. "He was a muggle."

"Why'd the two of you break it off then?" Harry asked. Catherine glanced at Sirius who sighed.

"That's a very long story Harry," Sirius said. "One I will tell you some day, I promise. But it wasn't Catherine's fault. It was all me." Harry stood in silence for a moment, just staring at the two of them. Catherine could tell that he was angry and while she had a few ideas as to why, she wasn't exactly sure if she was right. She wanted to go and wrap her arms around him, but she held herself back. She would drive him completely away if she tried it, that much she knew.

"Harry, like I said, I'm sorry that you found out this way, but I love Catherine," Sirius said. Harry's head whipped around and he stared incredulously at Sirius. Clearly he hadn't been expecting that. Catherine looked down at the floor and sighed silently. "I hope that you can accept the two of us," Sirius continued.

"Does it really matter what I think?" Harry asked derisively

"Of course it does," Sirius replied indignantly.

"Look, it's none of my business what you do with your life," Harry retorted. "Shag whoever you want."

"Harry, that's enough!" Sirius exclaimed. "That is no way to speak to Catherine or to me. Apologize." Harry glared at Sirius.

"You're not my father," he said, shoving Sirius out of the way and storming from the room. Sirius stared after him, mouth hanging open in shock. He finally looked back at Catherine after they heard the loud slamming of a door a couple of floors below.

"Well, I guess next time we'll remember to lock the door," Catherine quipped and Sirius glanced back at her.

"Yeah, right," he said with a sigh, raking a hand through his hair. "What the bloody hell just happened?"

"A teenager happened," she said, flopping down on Sirius' bed, lying back and throwing an arm over her eyes.

"Is this anything like how your talk with Ellie went?" he asked, still completely shocked.

"Eerily similar," she replied and he nearly choked.

"She accused us of shagging?" he finally managed.

"Well not in such crude terms, but yes," Catherine said.

"She's thirteen!" Sirius exclaimed.

"And she goes to boarding school as she was so quick to remind me," Catherine replied. "What do you think they talk about in their dorms at night?"

"But, but, they're girls!" he sputtered. Catherine said up and raised an eyebrow. Sirius saw her look and immediately tried to soothe her. "Sorry, I don't know why I said that."

"I'll chalk it up to the stress of the situation," she replied dryly.

"I need to go talk to Harry," he said.

"No, I think I should," she said rising from the bed.

"What?" he asked, completely confused.

"He sees me as the interloper," she explained. "I need to be the one to reassure him that I'm not trying to take you away from him."

"You really think that's what he's afraid of?" Sirius asked.

"Absolutely," Catherine said. "He's just gotten used to the idea of you, having an adult he can rely on. And now he finds out not only that you're involved with me, but that you are in love with me. I'm sure he thinks he'll be pushed aside again."

"But that's ridiculous," Sirius claimed. "I would never do something like that."

"From some of the things that Molly has told me that she's heard from Ron and Arabella, his relatives don't include him in anything. He's definitely not treated as one of the family," Catherine said. "Surely you can see why he'd think that you would do the same thing. That's why he asked about Ellie." Sirius looked at her quizzically.

"He was asking if you were Ellie's father," she explained. To say Sirius looked shocked would have been an understatement. "Think about it from Harry's point of view. If you were her father, you would already have a family. Harry wouldn't expect to be included in that." Sirius sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Do you really think you should be the one to talk to him?" Sirius asked again.

"I think that we should both talk to him, but I think that I should go first," Catherine said. Sirius finally nodded. They both walked down to the first floor and Sirius left her outside Harry's door.

"Come find me in the kitchen when you're done," he said, then kissed her lightly on the lips and walked down the stairs. Catherine waited until he had disappeared from sight, then took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Go away Sirius," Harry called.

"It's not Sirius, Harry," Catherine responded. "It's me, Catherine." There was silence within and then the door was opened by Ron. "Hello Ron," Catherine said. "May I have a word with Harry in private?" Ron glanced back at his friend, who was lying on his bed. Harry shrugged and Ron looked back to Catherine.

"Yeah, all right," he said and opened the door wider. Once Catherine had entered, Ron nodded and left the room. He closed the door behind him and Catherine cast an imperturbable charm on it.

"Don't want anyone to hear you yell at me?" Harry asked and Catherine chuckled.

"I don't think it will come to that, but no, I just thought I'd let you decide what to tell Ron instead of him finding out using those listening devices of the twins'," she said. Harry gaped at her and she laughed again. "Don't forget, I did date a Marauder. Not to mention being very good friends with the brains of the outfit." Harry smiled for a split second before frowning again.

"Harry," Catherine began tentatively. "I do want to apologize for not telling you sooner. I know that Sirius told me not to, but I still should have trusted you enough last year to at least let you know that the two of us knew each other." Harry said nothing. "I also want you to know that I have no intention of taking Sirius away from you. The relationship the two of you have is very important and you both deserve to get to know one other. I would never stand in the way of that." Harry shrugged. Catherine moved further into the room and sat down on foot of Harry's bed.

"Sirius loves you very much you know," she said. "He couldn't love you more if you were his own son. He's so proud of you and everything you've dealt with and all you've been through." Catherine could see that Harry's eyes had gotten bright.

"Why doesn't he tell me anything?" he blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Catherine asked.

"He hardly ever talks about my parents or things that they did in school together," Harry said. "He never tells me anything about his family, except that he hated them. I don't know anything." Catherine sighed and looked down at her lap. So this was why Harry had asked if she really knew his parents.

"It's very difficult for him, Harry," she said. "He misses your parents desperately, even though he won't admit it. He feels responsible for their deaths." She held up a hand to hold off Harry's protests. "I agree with you, it wasn't his fault, but that doesn't change how he feels about it. It's hard for him to talk about them with you because he feels like he robbed you of having them in your life." Harry looked down at the coverlet on his bed. Catherine took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"His childhood was very, very hard, more difficult that even yours, I'd imagine, because the things that happened to him were horrific and done by his parents, the two people he should have been able to count on above anyone else. I'm not going to betray his confidences and say any more, but this house, it has a magic all his own and it works on Sirius every day." She paused and looked up at Harry who was staring at her in shock.

"Sirius has always been a fiercely independent person," she continued. "He doesn't like to feel weak and he is constantly trying to prove himself, rise above his background and his family name. Being locked up here and not allowed to go out and fight or recruit or any of the other things that the Order is doing makes him feel useless."

"I know that you understand what dementors do and what they feel like," she said. "Imagine living with that for twelve years. Think of that memory that you see whenever they come near and imagine reliving it over and over and over for that long. I'm sure you can easily see why people go mad in Azkaban. Had it not been for Padfoot, neither of us would have Sirius at all." Harry had turned to look at the wall and while Catherine could tell he was trying to hide it, she saw him viciously swipe at his eyes. She scooted closer to him on the bed and put a hand on his where it sat on the bed. He froze for a moment and she removed her hand, but didn't move back to her original spot. She waited until Harry had managed to compose himself and when he finally looked at her, he was clearly embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry," she said before he could speak. She touched his hand again and this time he didn't flinch or pull away. "I want you to know that I don't want to try and force myself into your life. If you want me to leave you and Sirius alone until you go back to school, I will." Harry shook his head.

"No," he managed. "That wouldn't be fair to Sirius."

"It's not about Sirius right now, it's about you," she said. "Sirius would agree with me." Harry looked surprised and she was sure that he had never had anyone put his needs first. The thought made her blood boil, but she kept the pleasant smile on her face.

"Can I ask you something?" he said quietly.

"Of course Harry," she said.

"You and your daughter," he said, then chewed on his lip for a moment. "Do you, I mean are you going to," he trailed off, shaking his head.

"Are you asking me if I'm going to move in here and marry Sirius?" she said. He looked up at her and nodded.

"First, I think that you should know that I don't just have one daughter," Catherine replied. "I've got three children. My son Rory is going to start Hogwarts this year and my other daughter Miranda is eight." Harry's eyes widened just a bit. "As of right now, there are no plans for me to move here. As a matter of fact, I don't think Sirius would allow it. He hates this place." Harry snorted.

"As to marriage," Catherine continued. "I won't lie to you, I would love to marry Sirius." Harry's shoulders slumped just slightly. "But that probably won't happen until he's cleared and it definitely won't happen unless you and my children approve." He looked up at her in surprise. Catherine sighed and took her hand in his.

"Harry, I want you to try and understand that you are the most important thing in the world to Sirius, just as my children are to me." Harry shook his head as if to disagree, but Catherine put a hand on his arm. "I mean that. If you or one of my children objected to the two of us being together, then there would have to be a discussion. Obviously we would hope that you would change your mind with time, but ultimately it's the four of you who matter the most." Harry sat in silence, his free hand picked at the blanket on his bed.

"And if we did get married someday," Catherine continued, fairly sure that this was really what was bothering Harry. "I would not treat you any differently than I treat my own children." Harry looked up at her from under his fringe. She could tell that he didn't believe her. "I know that your relatives don't treat you properly with regards to that, but Harry, I promise you that I would love you like my own." He chanced a glance at her now and Catherine tried to convey all that she was feeling on her face. She'd always been told that she wore her heart on her sleeve, she hoped now, more than ever, that it was true.

Harry contemplated her for a few moments and seemed to finally reach some conclusion for his breath hitched and he looked down once more. Without prompting, Catherine slowly gathered him to her and while he didn't return her hug, he didn't protest against it either. Catherine blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay, smiling at him when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "For what I said before."

"Apology accepted," she replied. "I think Sirius would really like to hear that apology as well. Would it be all right if I sent him in?" Harry nodded and Catherine patted his knee before standing.

"Catherine?" Harry said tentatively as she reached the door.

"Yes, Harry," she said with a smile as she turned around.

"Are you working at Hogwarts again this year?" he asked.

"Yes, once a week or so," she replied. "I'm starting my training at St. Mungo's as well." Harry nodded.

"Would it be all right," he stopped and cleared his throat. "That is, I mean,"

"You can stop by and talk to me whenever you'd like," Catherine said, realizing what the boy was trying to ask. "Or owl if I'm not there." Harry glanced up with a small smile on his face.

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. "I meant what I said Harry. You're very important to Sirius, which means you're very important to me." Harry looked at her in disbelief. "I won't force you to do anything you're uncomfortable with and if you need more time, I understand. I know I'll never take your mother's place, but I'd like to be your friend." Harry nodded then ducked his head shyly. "Good night Harry."

"Good night Catherine." She smiled and cancelled the charm before she stepped out into the hall, pulling the door shut behind her. She sighed and slumped against the wall.

"Everything go all right?" Sirius asked, coming up beside her. "I couldn't wait in the kitchen any longer."

"I think so, yes," she said with a tired smile. "Harry wants to talk to you."

"He does?" Sirius asked in surprise. She nodded. "What did you say to him?"

"That's between Harry and me," she said. "But I think that we both understand each other better now." Sirius looked at her skeptically.

"You didn't threaten him with bodily harm did you?" he asked. Catherine swatted him on the arm.

"Of course not!" she said in exasperation. Sirius chuckled and pulled her into his arms. "I will tell you, that if you can, I think that you should share more stories about James and Lily with him. Maybe show him that album from their wedding?" Sirius looked down and Catherine put her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her. "He doesn't blame you, you know."

"Doesn't mean I don't blame myself," Sirius said quietly.

"I know, but Harry needs this Sirius," she said. "You and Remus are his best connection to his parents. Talk to him about them. He deserves that." Sirius nodded.

"What would I do without you?" he asked, hugging her tightly. She smiled, choosing not to answer his mostly rhetorical question. He kissed her then, but Catherine pulled away after a few seconds.

"I don't think we should push our luck right now."

"I suppose you're right," he said, resting his forehead against hers.

"I should get home anyway," she continued. "I promised the kids I'd take them to Diagon Alley tomorrow for their supplies." He nodded, looking apprehensively at Harry's door. "It won't hurt, I promise." He sighed. "Much." Sirius glared at her and she laughed.

"Love you," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Love you too," he said, then squared his shoulders and knocked on Harry's door. Harry called for him to come in and Sirius glance back at Catherine one last time.

"Go on," she said, blowing him a kiss. He smiled and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Catherine smiled and then turned, tiptoeing past the portrait and out the door, disapparating from the steps.

* * *

**27 August 1995**

Catherine knew she wasn't focusing as she counted the stomach soothers for the third time. She was doing inventory in the infirmary for Poppy, so she could inform Severus of what potions they still needed before term began. She sighed heavily, catching Poppy's attention who was in the ward stocking cupboards with supplies.

"Something's bothering you," Poppy said, as she walked over to the potions cupboard.

"I spent the afternoon yesterday at the Ministry, going through birth records," Catherine explained. "And I got nothing but dead ends on both sides of the family. Mrs. Potter's older sister seems to have really been just a childhood tragedy. I actually found the death certificate with the healer's name on it and spoke to her this morning. She remembers Cornelia being very sickly and constantly needing healers. So I'm guessing she wasn't my grandmother after all."

"Well, I suppose the bright side is that this means you're not related to Celia Hargrove," Poppy said.

"True," Catherine agreed with a smile. "But it also means that I'm not related to Harry." Poppy looked at her quizzically and Catherine shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, of course," Poppy said catching on. "If your grandmother and Mrs. Potter were siblings then you and Harry would be cousins."

"Second cousins to be exact. James and my mum would have been first cousins." Catherine replied. "And I just thought that if there were another relative out there besides the Dursley's then," she trailed off and glanced at Poppy from the corner of her eye.

"Then perhaps you could take Harry in?" Poppy asked and Catherine nodded.

"He hates it there Poppy, I know he does and certain people would be ecstatic if Harry could come live with me," Catherine said. "I don't know if he'd want to, I think he'd probably choose the Weasley's if a certain someone weren't an option, but if it has to be a relative then I would have been happy to volunteer."

"Oh Catherine," Poppy said. "I know that you'd love that boy more than anything, but from everything that Albus has said, it's not just any relative, it's got to one of Lily's relatives, otherwise the blood protections won't work." Catherine huffed.

"As if having the same blood as a child matters more than caring for him properly," she said in irritation.

"Believe me, I don't disagree with you, but I doubt that Albus is going to let that go, especially now with You-Know-Who back," Poppy replied. Catherine sighed again. Poppy was right, even if she were related to Harry, she wasn't related to him on the right side of his family and Albus wouldn't risk Harry's safety. She could petition the Ministry she supposed, but trying to prove that her supposed muggle grandmother was really the squib daughter of a prominent pureblood family would be more than difficult. It was all a moot point anyway, as Cornelia Hargrove clearly wasn't her grandmother Beatrice.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not related to him anyway," Catherine said with a dismissive wave of her hand. The two witches went back to their tasks, Catherine's mind still wandering, but not so much that she couldn't concentrate. After a few moments, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Poppy," she said and the matron turned back toward her. "If someone was named a child's godfather and then that someone couldn't initially care for the child because they were unjustly accused of a crime, would that person be able to get custody of said child if it were proven that they were innocent of said crimes? Despite what someone else thought was 'best' for said child?" Poppy smirked at Catherine's round-about way of asking if Harry could live with Sirius if his name was cleared, regardless of what Albus wanted.

"Well, I think if the godfather had been named in a will and the parents' wishes clearly stated, then yes, I think that the godfather could definitely petition the Ministry for custody of said child," Poppy said.

"All right then," Catherine replied.

"Why do I get the feeling that you've just given yourself a new mission?" Poppy asked.

"Oh, it's not a new mission, not by a long shot," Catherine replied, grim smile on her face. "But it's definitely got a new focus." Poppy shook her head and went back to her supply stocking. Catherine turned back to the potions cupboard with renewed determination. If she couldn't find her family, she'd turn her search to the rat. It was time to talk to Severus.

* * *

When they'd finished the inventory, Catherine offered to take the list of potions down to Snape's office, intent on talking to the potions master about Pettigrew. She reached the dungeon door and knocked, Snape's 'enter' coming seconds later.

"Hello Severus," she said with a smile. "Poppy asked me to drop this list off with you." She handed him the parchment and he glanced over it, nodding his head.

"Very well," he said. "Let Poppy know I'll have these to her by Sunday evening." He set the parchment to the side of his desk and went back to whatever he had been doing before Catherine entered. When he realized that she wasn't leaving, he looking back up at her. "Was there something else you needed?" he asked with a slight scowl on his face.

"Actually I was wondering if I could ask you a question about your, ah, outside activities," Catherine said quietly with a glance at his left arm. Snape stared stonily back at her, his face betraying nothing. And then with a flick of his wand, Catherine felt herself inside some kind of privacy bubble.

"What do you think you are doing?" he hissed, his eyes darting furtively about as if expecting someone to jump out of the shadows and catch them.

"I'm sorry, there is just something I really need to speak to you about," Catherine replied calmly.

"And you thought my private quarters would be an appropriate place to do so?" he demanded.

"I'll go wherever you like," she said. "But yes, I did figure that you would have thoroughly checked your own living space for any kind of breach. In fact, I assumed you would have wards set to make that kind of thing impossible." He glowered at her.

"Fine, what is it you want to know?" he asked with a sneer.

"Peter Pettigrew," was all she said. Snape's eyes narrowed.

"What about him?" he asked silkily.

"Do you know where he is?" Catherine demanded.

"Perhaps, however, I could not divulge that information if I was aware of it," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm not asking for a location," Catherine replied, her tone clipped. "I'm just asking if you know where he is."

"And if I do?" he asked, steepling his fingers under his chin.

"Is it possible you can get him to meet you somewhere?" she suggested. "Somewhere there would just happen to be Aurors waiting to arrest him?"

"And in this grand _plan_ of yours, just what do you suppose would happen when the Dark Lord discovered that the one who helped bring him back from the dead was arrested after _I_ arranged a meeting with him?" Snape sneered. "Do you think that the Dark Lord would just assume it was an unlucky _coincidence_ that there happened to be Aurors nearby to a supposed clandestine meeting?" Snape had risen from his chair and was now leaning over his desk towards her. "Do you suppose that he would ignore the fact that I and I _alone_ set the meeting? Do you think the Dark Lord is stupid?" he spat. Catherine stood in silence, knowing that the telltale blush was creeping up her neck.

"No, I don't," she finally managed to say. "I didn't think the entire thing through."

"Obviously," Snape said disdainfully. He sat back down in his chair. "I have no doubt that your idiotic Gryffindor thought this plan a wonderful idea, however, I would have thought you, as a Ravenclaw, surely would have seen its _obvious_ flaws."

"Sirius knows nothing about this," Catherine said coolly. "The idea was mine." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Then perhaps you have been spending too much time cavorting with those …beneath you," he replied and Catherine did not fail to pick up on the double entendre. Anger sparked, but she did not give him the satisfaction of seeing it. Instead, she shrugged.

"Perhaps. But, I suppose it is better than only having yourself with which to cavort," she replied and she was satisfied to see Severus' face darken for a split second. "As you have so kindly pointed out, I can see that I will have to rethink my original idea. If there is anything you can tell me about our mutual acquaintance, please let me know, won't you?" Catherine walked to the door, turning back to him once she'd reached it. "Oh and don't forget those potions. I'll let Poppy know to expect them." She smiled sweetly and left Snape's office.


	19. Arguments and Apologies

**A/N - Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter, hope that you like it! I have also started posting the Remus/Lily fic that I mentioned a few chapters ago, so check that out if you'd like. It is rated M, nothing overly graphic, but does cross the line in my opinion, so be mindful of that since the rest of my stories are all T or below. I appreciate all the readers/alerts/faves/and especially those that take the time to review! I love seeing those messages in my email! **

**Chapter 19**

**Arguments and Apologies**

**1 September 1995**

Catherine hurried her children through the barrier at King's Cross. They were running late this year, having had to go back twice to the house for things her children had forgotten. When Ellie complained that she'd forgotten Maia's owl treats after they had finally left for the third time, Catherine snapped that she would send her some and the children fell silent, realizing their mother's mood. Jane looked at her daughter reprovingly, but Catherine just glared and drove faster.

When they got through the barrier, Miranda having remained behind with her grandmother, they thankfully still had a little over five minutes to spare and Catherine spent the time reminding Rory to owl her as soon as he was sorted and telling Ellie that she would indeed need to share her owl with her brother. With final kisses and hugs, her two eldest climbed onto the train, chattering about looking for Ethan and Owen. Catherine sighed and wiped a stray tear from her eye as she watched her little boy wave from the window. Things were going to be much quieter at home from now on.

Catherine decided to wait until the train left and looked around to see if Myra was still there. Not seeing her friend, she wondered if she had even arrived yet, remembering some of Myra's last minute dashes to the train when they were in school. She chuckled as she glanced back toward the barrier and saw three people come through.

Molly and Tonks were with Harry and Alastor followed behind with all the trunks and dressed as a porter. Catherine stifled a giggle at the porter's cap pulled low of Moody's magical eye. It wasn't until Arthur had come through with Ron and Hermione that Catherine spotted the large black dog running around between everyone's legs and luggage. She stood with her mouth hanging open at his stupidity and it wasn't until Remus arrived with Ginny and the twins that Catherine finally pulled herself from her stupor.

She began to walk toward the group, looking around nervously to see if anyone were watching. Plenty of people were, many laughing at the dog's antics, but Catherine recognized none of them. Molly was hustling all of the children onto the train and most of them had boarded by the time Catherine reached Remus. She reached out to grab his arm just as Sirius rose onto his hind legs and put his paws on Harry's shoulders. She closed her eyes and shook her head, putting her hand on Remus' arm. He startled and turned toward her.

"Just what the bloody hell does he think he's doing?" she demanded fiercely and Remus actually gulped when he looked at her.

"I tried to talk him out of it," Remus insisted. "But he wouldn't listen to me."

"He is so bloody stupid," Catherine hissed. She glanced around the platform again and saw an aristocratic looking man with white-blonde hair staring at Sirius with an odd expression on his face. At first she thought it was a smirk, but the more she looked, she realized it was almost gleeful, as if he'd just learned a very juicy secret. "Remus," she said, motioning with her head toward the man. The train had begun to move and Padfoot ran after it, his tail wagging and his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Damn," Remus swore and went to chase after Padfoot.

"No, leave it," Catherine replied, grabbing his arm. "That will just look more suspicious. Who is he?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Remus whispered.

"Married to Sirius' cousin?" Catherine asked and Remus nodded grimly.

"This could be bad," Remus said. "We've got to get him out of here." Thankfully, the train was nearly gone and Padfoot began bounding back toward them. He stopped short when he saw Catherine and she gave him a glare. Remus motioned sharply with his head and they all made their way back through the barrier to the muggle side.

"You idiot," Catherine hissed in Padfoot's ear as she bent down under the guise of petting him. He huffed at her and turned his head away. She grabbed him at the scruff of the neck and pulled him with her out of the station, motioning to her mother to stay put when she passed them. She heard Miranda squeal in delight when she saw the dog, but Jane pulled her back and made her sit down again. Once the three of them got outside, Remus directed them into an alleyway and pulled them around a corner and behind a large rubbish bin. Sirius instantly transformed and Remus put a disillusionment on him at nearly the same time.

"Go back to Grimmauld, now," Remus said tersely. "Apparate. Lucius Malfoy is here and he saw you. We'll meet you there." Catherine could vaguely make out the outline of Sirius' body before he disappeared with a pop. Remus turned back to Catherine.

"I've got to send my mum home with Miranda and then I'll be there," she replied. Remus nodded and disapparated himself. Catherine sighed and rubbed her temples as she walked back into the station.

"Where's that big dog Mum?" Miranda asked excitedly.

"He's gone home," Catherine replied giving her mother a meaningful look. "Grandma is going to take you home Miranda. Something's come up that I need to take care of."

"But Mu-um," Miranda whined. "You said you would take me out for lunch."

"And I will," Catherine assured her. "Just as soon as I take care of this little problem."

"Come on dear," Jane said, putting an arm around her granddaughter.

"Thanks Mum," Catherine said and Jane smiled at her. Once they'd gone, Catherine walked back to the alley and apparated to Grimmauld Place. She stalked from the square to the front door, which was opened by Remus.

"Where is he?" Catherine demanded as soon as the door shut behind her.

"Kitchen," Remus said and Catherine stomped down the stairs, oblivious to Mrs. Black's shrieks. When she reached the bottom, Sirius stood in front of the fireplace, his profile towards her.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" she hissed. He didn't respond and she took a few more steps into the room. "Do you realize that Lucius Malfoy saw you? That he's probably told everyone in the Ministry he can get to listen to him all about it already?"

"Yes, Remus made me quite aware of that fact," Sirius said flatly still staring at the fireplace.

"Why did you go?" Catherine asked heatedly. "Did you think that the rest of the Order couldn't get Harry off safely?"

"No," Sirius said.

"Then what Sirius?" Catherine continued, her voice rising. "Do you think the Ministry has forgotten about you or doesn't care to capture you anymore? Or that Pettigrew wouldn't like to get you out of the way permanently so that there's no chance anyone could listen to you and find out the truth? Or perhaps you didn't think. Maybe you thought you could just do as you please and damn the consequences. Just like you always do."

He was on her at the last, striding quickly across the room and grabbing her arm roughly. She stared at him in defiance, while his eyes blazed with anger.

"Maybe I was just thinking that it would be nice to feel a bit of sun on my face that didn't come through a window," he nearly spat. "Maybe I was thinking that I'd like to be able to take my godson to King's Cross and see him off for the school year, even if it was as a dog. And maybe I was thinking that if I could make Harry laugh and forget about all the horrible things that happened to him last year, even if only for a few moments, then it was worth the risk of being seen." His voice had begun to deflate when he spoke of Harry laughing and by the end of his sentence it was nearly a whisper. His grip had loosened on her arm and when he finished speaking, he let go altogether.

"Sirius," she began, feeling somewhat sorry that she had yelled at him now, but still upset enough that she wanted to make sure he understood why what he had done was so stupid.

"Just go home Catherine," he said tiredly, running a hand down his face. She stared at him incredulously.

"You want me to leave?" she asked in shock.

"If all you plan to do is scream at me about my stupidity, then yes, I'd like you to leave," he said. "I'll get plenty of that from Remus and Molly I'm sure, not to mention Dumbledore when he finds out." He turned and sat down at the table, his back to her, putting his chin in one hand. She stood silently behind him for a few moments, a bit at a loss, then turned on her heel and left the room. She climbed the stairs and had reached the front door before Remus came back down from upstairs.

"Catherine?" he asked in confusion when he saw her hand on the knob.

"He doesn't want me here," she said quietly, not turning to look at her friend.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'm not really sure, but he's rather upset with me right now and truthfully, I'm not all that happy with him either," she turned the knob and opened the door. "Good-bye Remus." And then she pulled the door shut behind her and disapparated.

* * *

**6 September 1995**

Catherine took a deep breath as she stepped from the floo at St. Mungo's. She made her way toward the welcome witch's desk and stood behind a man who had one horn growing from the side of his head. While he explained his problem to the witch, Catherine's mind wandered.

Rory had indeed been sorted into Gryffindor, something which did not surprise Catherine in the least. When she'd gotten Rory's excited note, her first impulse had been to go to Grimmauld and tell Sirius. Then she remembered that the two of them weren't speaking.

She was still angry about what Sirius had done. She was positive that Lucius Malfoy knew that Sirius had been the dog on the platform that day. And from things that Remus and Arthur had told her, Malfoy had very deep pockets and held a very large influence over the Minister. Sirius was just lucky that he was hidden at Grimmauld.

She did understand his restlessness and wanting some freedom, but going to the train station was not the way to get it. She'd offered her home numerous times and he always refused, saying it was too dangerous. But then he had gone and went into the middle of London to a busy train station? Catherine wasn't sure she'd ever understand him.

"Hello, ma'am?" she heard and Catherine shook herself from her musings to see the welcome witch looking at her warily.

"I'm sorry," Catherine said. "Lost in my thoughts."

"Can I help you?" the other witch said.

"Yes, I'm here to see Healer Stillworth," Catherine replied. "I'm starting my training today."

"Fifth floor, administrative wing, third door on the left," the welcome witch said in a bored voice.

"Thank you," Catherine said politely, then walked to the lifts to go to the fifth floor. As she approached the door to Healer Stillworth's office, Catherine's heart began to beat a little faster and her stomach was doing small flips. She knocked and was bid enter by a voice from inside.

"Ah, Ms. Powell, welcome," Healer Stillworth said with a smile. "Please, have a seat." Catherine sat down in a chair on the other side of the desk. "Today, we'll just fill out all the paperwork and I'll give you a tour of all the wards here. We'll discuss your schedule for next week and then you'll have to go and pick up your trainee healer robes from Madame Malkin's as well." Catherine nodded, her mouth feeling a bit too dry to speak. "Don't look so nervous," the healer said with a wink. Catherine smiled genuinely for the first time all week.

* * *

About an hour later when they had finished all the paperwork and Healer Stillworth had given her a broad overview of her schedule, they set out on their tour. Pointing out the different departments and introducing Catherine to many of the other healers on staff, they finished at the fourth floor long-term spell damage ward.

"This is the Janus Thickey Ward," Healer Stillworth explained. "For our long-term cases for which we have not yet found a cure." They entered and Catherine was introduced to Healer Strout who explained a bit about the residents they cared for. At the mention of the Longbottom's, Catherine felt a twinge of pain remembering all that Sirius and Remus had told her about them.

"Now, you'll begin on Monday on the Artefact Accidents ward where you will remain for eight weeks," Healer Stillworth explained as they walked back toward his office. "There are five other healer trainees besides yourself and the six of you will rotate through the wards, however only one of you will be in any given ward at one time. There will always be a Healer from the particular ward you are in that will be your mentor and teacher. Any questions or problems you may have can be directed to them. If for some reason there is any problem between the head Healer and yourself, feel free to speak to me about it."

"Yes, sir," Catherine replied. He ushered her back into his office.

"Any questions?" he asked, but Catherine shook her head. "Excellent. You may go to Madame Malkin's then to pick up your robes." The two stood and Healer Stillworth held out a hand to Catherine. "Welcome, Ms. Powell. I have every confidence you will make an excellent addition to our staff."

"Thank you sir," Catherine replied, shaking his hand. He smiled and showed her from his office.

Catherine made her way back down to the first floor and taking some floo powder, stepped into the grate and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. She went to Madame Malkin's to be measured for her robes, the seamstress assuring her they would be ready to be picked up in an hour. Catherine then decided that she was awfully hungry, having skipped breakfast due to nerves that morning. She headed back to the Leaky for a bit of lunch.

When she was in the middle of her lunch, two witches sat down at the table next to hers. They were around her mother's age and once the server took their drink orders, the two women began to gossip. Catherine was not paying them much attention, she was busy looking through some papers that Healer Stillworth had given her, until she heard one of them mention the name Hargrove. Catherine immediately stilled, keeping her face turned away from the women, but listening to them all the same.

"Well you know that poor Luvenia has had all kinds of trouble with Celia," one woman said.

"Oh yes, poor child," the other clucked.

"Well, St. Mungo's has put Celia on some kind of new potion and Luvenia thinks that it's working. She says that if it keeps going so well, that they might even be able to let Celia go on small outings soon," the first continued.

"Oh how wonderful," the second said as Catherine's fork clattered to her plate and she began to choke on the food she'd just eaten. She grabbed her glass of water and took a drink as the two women looked at her in concern. One began to rise as if to help her, but Catherine held her off with a wave of her hand.

"Are you quite all right dear?" the woman asked and Catherine nodded, still clearing her throat a bit.

"Yes, thank you," she said. "Just swallowed wrong." She gave the woman a smile and turned back to her lunch. The woman sat back down at her table and the two continued their conversation, although Celia's name was not mentioned again.

Catherine paid for her lunch and then walked back into Diagon Alley to pick up her robes. She didn't realize her hands were shaking until she tried to take the package from Madame Malkin and dropped it on the ground. She picked it up and turned and left the shop, leaving a very bewildered Madame Malkin behind.

As she walked back down the street, Catherine almost apparated to Grimmauld before she remembered that she wasn't speaking to Sirius right now. Instead, she reappeared in front of Remus' cottage, hoping that her friend was home. She knocked on the door and saw that her entire arm was now quaking. Remus answered the door and looked at her in concern.

"Catherine?" he said, but Catherine couldn't say anything. She looked at him and he pulled her inside when the shaking seemed to get worse. Taking the package from her, he led her to the couch and sat her down, sitting on the table in front of her and taking her hand in his.

"What's going on?" he asked. Catherine pulled in a breath and let it out, then sat up and looked down at her lap, not letting go of his hand.

"I had my orientation today for Healer training," she began. Remus nodded. "Afterward, I had to go to Diagon Alley to get my robes and I had lunch while I was waiting for Madame Malkin to finish them. Two ladies sat down at the table beside me and started talking about someone I used to know." She stopped began to twist a lock of hair around her finger with her free hand. Remus stilled her hand with his own and kept hold of both.

"Who?" he asked. Catherine swallowed thickly.

"Celia Hargrove," she whispered. Remus immediately moved to sit next to her on the couch and wrapped an arm around her. She leaned into him and pulled in another breath, this one shakier than the last. "They said that she was on some kind of new potion and that it seemed to be working. Her mother thinks that if it keeps working she can go on outings soon." Catherine felt, rather than heard, Remus' sharp intake of breath. Before she even realized it was happening, the tears were running down her face and Remus had pulled her into a tight embrace, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head. After a few minutes, she sat up and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief that Remus conjured for her.

"This is stupid," she muttered. Remus looked at her quizzically. "I'm a grown woman and she still scares me," Catherine explained.

"With good reason," Remus replied.

"Still, it's stupid," Catherine said again. "If this potion is helping her, then I don't need to be scared of her. And if it's not, well then they won't let her leave her house, so what does it matter?"

"Curing madness does not cure blood prejudice," Remus pointed out. "And from Albus' account when he was talking about Mrs. Potter and her half-brother, Celia's father's beliefs are more in line with Voldemort's." Catherine sighed.

"But, I'm training to be a healer," Catherine said. "Shouldn't I be happy if a potion can be found to help a patient?"

"Of course," Remus replied. "But this is no ordinary patient." Catherine said nothing. "Are you going to tell Sirius?"

"He's not exactly speaking to me right now," Catherine replied tightly.

"That's a little difficult to do when he's not supposed to leave Grimmauld and you haven't been there," Remus said.

"If he really wanted to talk to me, he could figure out a way to let me know," Catherine said.

"I know that he wants to," Remus returned. Catherine looked up at him.

"Did he specifically tell you to tell me that?" she asked.

"Well, no," Remus answered. Catherine shrugged.

"Then there's nothing else to say, is there?"

"I really think he'd want to know this," Remus persisted.

"You can't tell him," Catherine said flatly.

"Catherine," Remus protested.

"I mean it," Catherine continued. "If he thinks there's a chance Celia could get out of her house, he would do something incredibly stupid. You know that he would. You cannot tell him." Remus sighed.

"Fine," he said. "But I don't agree."

"Noted," Catherine said. She glanced at the clock on the mantle. "I've got to get home, Miranda will be there soon."

"Are you ever going to talk to him again?" Remus asked in frustration. Catherine shrugged again.

"There's an Order meeting tonight," she said. "I'll be there." She stood and hugged Remus. "Thanks for being here."

"Anytime," he said with a smile as she turned and stepped into the fireplace. He sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face once she'd disappeared. Sirius was going to be furious when he found out.

* * *

Catherine squared her shoulders before tapping her wand on the door to Grimmauld Place. Truth be told, she was more than tired of this silence between her and Sirius. She did understand his reasons for wanting to go to King's Cross with Harry and while she sympathized, she still didn't agree. He had taken an incredible risk and a stupid one, in Catherine's opinion.

She made her way to the kitchen, noting that Sirius stood talking quietly with Remus in one corner. As if he could sense her presence he turned as she reached the last step. She stared at him for a moment, then dropped her gaze and went to sit between Minerva and Hestia Jones. Minerva glanced from Catherine to Sirius and back again, then shook her head and patted Catherine's hand where it lay on the table.

At the meeting, they discussed Sturgis Podmore's arrest for trying to break into the Department of Mysteries. Kingsley reported that Podmore had offered no information in his defense and Dumbledore added that he had accepted his sentence without question. The Imperius was, of course, suspected and Moody barked out about constant vigilance. He also suggested they practice putting the curse on each other to see if they could throw it off, something Dumbledore gently rejected.

Catherine continued to cast sidelong glances at Sirius where he sat across the table with Remus and Tonks. He stared straight ahead at Dumbledore, never even seeming to notice her looks. He looked fine to her, not even tired, although Catherine remembered the glamours he had put on himself before to hide his appearance.

When the meeting concluded, Catherine rose with everyone else, but remained in her place waiting for any kind of indication from Sirius that he wanted to talk to her. When none came, she sighed and turned toward the stairs, intent on following Minerva. Just before she reached the stairs however, a hand grasped her upper arm. She turned to see Sirius looking at her, a bit of pleading in his eyes. She followed him to a dark corner of the kitchen where they stood in silence until everyone had left.

Sirius still had hold of her arm and he was looking into her eyes now. She stared back and before she could stop herself, stood on tiptoe and kissed him. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her as tightly to him as he could, devouring her mouth with his own. When they pulled apart, he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Me too," she replied.

"I probably shouldn't have gone, but I just wanted to be with Harry," he explained.

"I know," she answered. "Just promise me you won't do it again." Sirius said nothing and she looked up at him in confusion. "Sirius?"

"I can't promise you that," he finally said. Catherine pulled completely away from him.

"Why not?" she asked tightly.

"Because Harry might need me and if he does, I can't promise that I won't go to him," he said. Catherine looked at the floor trying to keep her anger under control. She understood what he was saying, honestly she did, but it didn't make the fear lessen any.

"You can't," she said as she looked back up at him. His eyes flashed in anger.

"He's my godson," Sirius said. "If he needs me, I'll go, just as you would if it were one of your children."

"There are other people that can help Harry if he needs it," she continued. "Albus, Minerva, the Weasley's, Remus, me. You don't have to be the one. And just how would getting arrested and getting the Kiss, help Harry?"

"You don't seem to understand," Sirius said through gritted teeth. "I don't care about that. If Harry needs me, I'm going." They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither giving in until Catherine finally broke the stare.

"Then I guess there's nothing left for us to talk about," she said.

"I guess not," he replied.

"Good bye Sirius," she said, then turned as tears blurred her eyes. She walked slowly to the stairs, hoping he would call out to her, tell her to wait, but he didn't. She climbed the stairs as the tears began to spill over her cheeks and let herself out the front door. Knowing she would probably splinch herself if she tried to apparate in this condition, she began to walk instead. She walked faster and faster until she was running and then she sprinted down the road, as if running fast enough would let her escape from the despair that lay over her skin like a blanket.

And in the house, Sirius stood at the window, watching her run down the road, silent tears streaming down his face, cursing a rat that somewhere ran free.

* * *

**7 September 1995**

Catherine shuffled blearily into the kitchen. She had gotten all of three hours of sleep the night before and not in a row either. Whether it was not being able to sleep or having dreams and nightmares when she did, Catherine had been restless all night. She had finally fled her bed at just before seven and stumbled down to the kitchen for coffee.

Sitting morosely at the table, she heard the flutter of wings at the open window and looked up to see the Daily Prophet owl hovering outside. She let the owl in and paid him for the paper, then opened it once the owl had flown away. Turning to the second page as she sipped her coffee, she coughed and spit it out when she saw the article. Sirius had been spotted in London.

Catherine lowered her head to the kitchen table and took a deep breath. Lucius Malfoy. She knew it would happen. She'd warned Sirius and he hadn't believed her and now the Prophet knew where he was. Well not exactly where, but knowing he was in London was bad enough. And still he was ready to leave if he felt like Harry needed him.

She understood it, but what she'd told Sirius was true. There were plenty of other adults that could help Harry if he needed it and it _wouldn't_ help him if Sirius got the Kiss. If only he weren't so damned stubborn. Sighing, she left the Prophet on the table and retreated to her bedroom to dress for the day.

* * *

When Catherine came back downstairs, her mother was at the table, sipping tea and looking through the Prophet. Jane glanced up as Catherine walked in.

"I see Sirius has made the news," her mother said and Catherine sat down at the table, propping her chin in her hand.

"Just as I told him he would," Catherine replied tiredly.

"Do you intend to speak to him about this," Jane asked.

"What good would it do?" Catherine said irritably. "He thinks he's right and he won't change his mind."

"Would you in his shoes?" her mother said quietly. Catherine's eyes narrowed.

"If there were a chance that I'd be taken from my children forever, I'd like to think that I would let someone else go in my place," she replied evenly. Her mother looked at her thoughtfully.

"I know you'd like to think that, but that wasn't my question," the older woman said. "Something tells me you would do exactly what Sirius has admitted he would do."

"I don't want to talk about this," Catherine said standing and walking toward the doorway. Just before she passed through, she could have sworn she heard her mother say "the truth hurts." Catherine paused, but chose not to turn around, quite afraid of what her reaction would be. But as she made her way up the stairs to wake her youngest daughter for the day, that tiny voice inside her head chided her that her mother was right.

"Shut up," Catherine muttered, climbing the stairs to Miranda's bedroom.

* * *

**12 September 1995**

Catherine bustled through the infirmary, cleaning up potion vials after the students they had just treated had been released. She shook her head, teenage girls and home-made acne potions. She glanced at her watch when she'd finished and saw that she had nearly an hour before Miranda would arrive home from school. Perhaps she'd look in on Ellie and Rory before she left. As she cleaned up the last of the vials, the door to the hospital wing opened. Catherine glanced up and saw Harry standing in the doorway.

"Harry," she said with a smile. Harry stood looking nervously around the room. "Are you all right?" Catherine asked him in concern.

"Fine, fine," Harry assured her.

"Something I can help you with then?" Catherine asked. Harry stuck his hands in his trouser pockets, grimacing a bit. Catherine frowned at the action, but didn't say anything.

"I was just wondering if you'd talked to, well, you know, lately," Harry finally said. Catherine sighed. She motioned for Harry to follow her into Poppy's office, the mediwitch having gone to speak to Professor Sprout about the girls from her house they had just treated. Once inside, Catherine cast a privacy charm around them.

"No I haven't, actually," she replied. "Not since the last Order meeting anyway." Harry nodded. "Why, is something wrong?" Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"He showed up in the floo on Sunday night," Harry said.

"The floo?" Catherine asked in confusion. Harry nodded.

"Gryffindor common room floo," he admitted. Catherine swore under her breath, then colored and apologized to Harry. He grinned for a moment, then frowned again. "I don't think he was very happy with me."

"Why not?" Catherine asked.

"He wanted to come and meet us in Hogsmeade as Padfoot," Harry explained. Catherine swore again. "We told him no and well, he didn't seem to like that too much."

"What did he say?" she asked. Harry shook his head, looking pained for a moment. "Harry?"

"He said I wasn't as much like my dad as he thought," Harry said quietly. "Because my dad would have been excited about the risk." Harry looked down at the ground. Catherine's anger flared.

"I'm sorry Harry," she put a hand on his arm. Harry shrugged. "Look, Sirius is upset right now. Part of that has to do with me and I'm sorry that he took it out on you."

"It's not your fault," Harry protested.

"Well, not completely no," Catherine said with a small smile.

"It's just after that article in the Prophet about him being seen in London, I don't want him to take any more chances," Harry said. "Even though I would like to see him, it's not worth it if he gets caught." Catherine smiled. Harry was much more like his mother than Sirius realized.

"There's an Order meeting tomorrow," she said. "I'll talk to him. But I don't want you to feel guilty about this. I'm glad you told him no. You were right in your reasoning."

"I just wish," Harry trailed off shaking his head.

"You just wish what?" Catherine asked.

"I just wish someone would catch Pettigrew," Harry said darkly. Catherine put an arm around his shoulders.

"You and I both, Harry, you and I both," she said. They stood in silence for a minute and Catherine felt Harry lean into her for the merest of seconds before he straightened again.

"I'd better go," he said. "Potions." He pulled a face and Catherine laughed. Harry grinned back. "Thanks Catherine."

"I meant what I said," Catherine replied with a smile. "Anytime you want to talk, I'm here." Harry nodded and Catherine cancelled the spell, walking him back to the doors of the ward. Poppy came through just before they reached them.

"Mr. Potter," she said in surprise. "Don't tell me you're hurt already. Quidditch hasn't even started." Catherine noticed the slight tensing of Harry's left hand, which was still in his pocket. Her brow furrowed.

"No Madame Pomfrey, nothing like that," Harry assured the mediwitch. Then with one last smile for Catherine he left the infirmary, not removing his hand from his pocket until he was far down the hall. Poppy turned to Catherine.

"What was that about?" she asked. Catherine was still watching Harry's retreating back, deep in thought.

"Oh, he just wanted to talk to me about something," Catherine finally said. "He's fine." But Catherine wasn't sure that Harry was altogether fine.

"Well, I've spoken to Pomona about her students and she'll be having a long talk with all of them about experimenting with their own potions," Poppy said, turning to tidy one of the beds. Catherine chuckled.

"I'm sure it's not the first time something like this has happened," she said.

"Of course it isn't," Poppy replied. "In fact, I remember trying a charm or two myself when I was a girl. Why do you think I didn't give them detention?" She winked at Catherine and headed back to her office, Catherine chuckling behind her.

* * *

**13 September 1995**

Catherine didn't wait for everyone to file out of the kitchen after the meeting. Many of them weren't leaving anyway, given that Molly had been cooking that afternoon. Catherine stood and crossed the room to where Sirius was sitting with Bill and Mad-Eye.

"Can I have a word with you in private?" she asked, her arms crossed tightly in front of her. Sirius looked at her in surprise for a moment, then nodded and rose. He followed her up the stairs and Catherine led him into the dining room, locking and imperturbing the door behind him. He leaned back against it, hands clasped behind his back and looked at her expectantly.

"You've upset Harry," she said without preamble and he looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Your little floo-call the other night," she reminded him. "Which was so incredibly stupid I can't even believe you did it, but we won't go into that right now. But you didn't exactly leave things on a very positive note. Telling him he wasn't like James because he didn't want you to risk going to Hogsmeade? Really Sirius? You have to make him feel guilty about that too on top of everything else?" Her voice had risen in anger and her hands were on her hips as she glared at him.

"And here I thought you brought me up here to apologize," Sirius muttered.

"_Me_ apologize to _you_?" Catherine asked incredulously. "What on earth for?"

"I'm an adult, in case you hadn't noticed," Sirius retorted. "I thought you might want to apologize for treating me like a child."

"I'll stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one," Catherine snapped. "I know you hate it here and I know you're frustrated that we can't find the rat and clear your name. I know you're bitter and angry and you have every right to be, but god damn it Sirius, you can't go gallivanting all over the countryside, alternate form or no!"

"I can do what I like," he spat back. "I don't need a keeper."

"When are you going to understand you stupid berk that we just want to keep you safe!" Catherine yelled. "None of us want to lose you, not Harry or Remus or me. We love you, you dumb prat!"

Sirius glared at her, his nostrils flaring in anger. She felt her anger begin to deflate and took a step towards him, but he turned to the buffet sitting against the wall and wrenched open the cupboard. He pulled a plate out and threw it against the opposite wall with a feral yell, causing Catherine to jump. He pulled another and threw that too and then another and another, yelling and cursing all the while.

She let him go until he was panting with the effort, his face red, the vein in his temple pulsing. It was then that she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. He let the plate he was holding drop to the floor and he clung to her, trying to calm his breathing, his face buried in her hair.

"I hate it here," he finally whispered as she rubbed his back.

"I know," she simply said.

"I want Harry to have a place to come to at holidays and in the summers. I want to get to know your children and take picnics and go to the zoo and quidditch matches. I want to be able to step outside as myself and not have to worry that I'm going to be set upon by Aurors. But mostly, I want to be with you, every night and every morning and all the time in between," he said.

"I know," she replied. "I want all the same things and we'll have them. I swear to you we will. You just have to be patient."

"When was patience ever my strong suit?" he asked dryly. She snorted. "I'm sorry," he said after a few minutes.

"For what exactly?" she asked.

"For being a stupid berk and a dumb prat," he said with a smirk and she laughed, then sobered once more.

"You know, Harry loves you and he just doesn't want anything to happen to you," Catherine admonished gently.

"I know," he said with a sigh. "I was an idiot to him." He pulled away from her and turned to the window. "He was right anyway."

"I'm glad you agree," she said. Sirius shrugged.

"I always agreed, I just hoped that being a teenager, he wouldn't have so much common sense," Sirius admitted. Catherine came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I think Harry grew up a lot faster than any of us would have liked," she said quietly. Sirius stroked the back of her hand with his fingertips.

"I think you're right about that," he replied. Then he turned and took her in his arms once more. "Why do you keep putting up with me?"

"Do you really have to ask?" she said looking up at him.

"Humor me," he replied.

"Because I love you, you stupid berk," she said with a grin. He chuckled and lowered his face to hers, kissing her softly. Catherine sighed into the kiss, then groaned as he deepened it. When they pulled away from each other, Catherine surveyed the damage in the room.

"Well you sure can throw a plate," she said and he looked at her sheepishly. "Good thing I'm a witch." She began muttering reparo spells and levitating the plates back into the buffet as they mended themselves. A few minutes later the room looked as it had when they'd entered. She turned back to him.

"Guess what?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around him again.

"What?" he asked, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Miranda is staying the night at Myra's house tomorrow," Catherine said with a gleam in her eye.

"Is she now?" Sirius replied.

"Whatever shall I do with myself all night?" Catherine said, sticking out her bottom lip petulantly. Sirius leaned forward and nipped lightly at her lip.

"I think I might have an idea," he said, pulling her more tightly against him.

"Yes, I can see that you do," she replied, grinding her hips against his. He pulled in a sharp breath through his nose and she laughed quietly. She kissed him for a few seconds and then pulled away. "Until tomorrow then." He grabbed for her, but she stepped back out of his reach. "Ah, ah, ah," she said wagging a finger at him. "You'll just have to wait. It will give you time to practice your patience." He groaned and rested his forehead against the wall, banging it lightly a few times. She waited until he looked at her again, then blew him a kiss and slowly left the room. She glanced back over her shoulder just as she passed through the door, to see him shaking his head where it still rested against the wall. She chuckled and left the house, apparating from the park across the square.


	20. Ghosts of the Past

**A/N - Hey everyone! So next chapter. This goes a bit AU in parts as Ellie was obviously not part of the DA in canon, but it won't affect any major plot points having her in it. And I decided it had been much too long since we'd seen Myra, so I added a bit with her as well. Thanks for reading! :)**

**Chapter 20**

**Ghosts of the Past**

**8 October 1995**

Catherine hurried across the square through the rain to Grimmauld Place. Remus had floo called that morning and asked her to stop by after work. Between St. Mungo's, Hogwarts and spending time with Miranda, she had rarely seen Sirius outside of Order meetings in almost a month. And even those had become more sporadic now that school had started and Umbridge was there. Dumbledore didn't want to be found leaving the school too often and if he attended the meetings, Minerva did not and vice versa. Neither wanted to leave the school unattended. Snape was rarely there at all unless he had a report to give, which lately had consisted of nothing more than the fact that Voldemort was still trying to find a way to get the prophecy.

Reaching the front door, Catherine stepped inside and shook off her umbrella before closing it up and sticking it in the ugly troll leg stand. She wondered again why Sirius didn't get rid of some of the nastier things in the house and do some redecorating.

"Because he doesn't want to think he'll be here permanently, of course," she whispered to herself. She went down into the kitchen to find Sirius sitting at the table alone. Remus had told her that he had guard duty tonight.

"Hey," she said and Sirius looked up in surprise.

"Hey yourself," he replied, smiling a bit, but it didn't reach his eyes. Catherine walked to the chair next to him and sat down.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Sirius shrugged and it was then that she noticed the glass of firewhiskey in front of him.

"Did you know that Harry's starting an illegal defense club?" he asked abruptly and Catherine looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. The grin on Sirius' face grew to a genuine one.

"A group of students met in the Hog's Head on Saturday to talk about starting a defense group since Umbridge isn't teaching them anything but rubbish," Sirius explained. "Harry's going to lead it." Catherine sat in shocked silence at this news.

"But all the clubs were disbanded by Umbridge," she protested. "They'd have to have her permission to start it and I can't see that happening."

"Exactly why I said it's an _illegal_ club," Sirius replied.

"This isn't good Sirius," Catherine said shaking her head. Sirius sighed.

"I knew you'd say that," he muttered.

"Listen to me, I've been around this woman, seen her in action," Catherine continued. "She's got the full support of the Minister for whatever she wants to do. You should have seen her interrogate Poppy last week. She didn't seem too pleased to find me there either. Wondered why Hogwarts needed more than one healer. And we're not even teaching anything. If they get caught," Catherine trailed off shaking her head.

"But she's not teaching them a damn thing," Sirius said, pounding his fist on the table for emphasis. "It's Harry's O.W.L. year. How are those kids supposed to pass without actually practicing the spells? Not to mention protecting themselves if they need to." Catherine sighed and rubbed her forehead with her fingers. Ellie had complained to her just last week that Defense had become a joke and that she had learned more from the Death Eater impersonating Moody than she had this year.

"I know you're right," Catherine finally said. "I just worry for them. How did you know about all this anyway?"

"Dung was in Hogsmeade keeping an eye on Harry," he answered. "He followed them to the Hog's Head and listened in. Although I'm sure Aberforth would have told Albus anyway. Plus, I spoke to Harry."

"You what?" Catherine demanded.

"In the floo again," Sirius admitted. "You know I felt badly about what I said the last time and I just wanted him to know that everything was okay between us. I can't put all that in a letter; Dumbledore told us the post is being watched. Although I won't be doing it again, apparently." His expression darkened.

"Now what?" Catherine asked in exasperation.

"Evidently, it's not just the post that's being watched," he said quietly, not meeting Catherine's eye. Catherine gaped at him, trying to process what he'd said and hoping to Merlin she was wrong.

"She caught you in the floo?" she finally managed to squeak out.

"Well, nearly," he said. "And I don't think she knew it was me, exactly." Catherine put her face in her hands and took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. When was he going to stop taking chances? Never, the little voice in the back of her head said which she promptly informed to shut up.

"Please tell me Albus has locked the floo for calls now as well," she said tiredly. Sirius glared at her.

"If he hasn't, I'm sure Umbridge has on her end," Sirius replied angrily. He got up and grabbed his glass, pacing in front of the fireplace.

"I know you're upset Sirius," Catherine began, but he whirled on her before she could finish.

"Upset?" he repeated. "I'm more than _upset_, Catherine. I can't talk to Harry now at all. The post is being searched, floo is out, I can't meet with him as Padfoot. The only information I can get about him is from Minerva or Albus, who rarely sees him at all, which is a whole other thing."

"Aren't you forgetting one small detail?" she asked.

"What?" he snapped irritably.

"Me," she said simply. Sirius stopped his pacing and looked at her. "I'm normally at Hogwarts once a week and sometimes I visit Rory or Ellie while I'm there or they come see me. Would it be so difficult to slip Harry a note or have Rory take one to him?" Sirius was silent for a moment.

"Maybe," he finally said.

"Maybe?" Catherine echoed.

"I don't want Umbridge getting suspicious," he said.

"I hardly think it's suspicious that I want to visit my own children when I'm there," Catherine replied. "It's just rather convenient that one of them happens to be in the same house as Harry. And unless she's monitoring the common rooms now, she wouldn't even know that Rory was giving Harry notes."

"What about the rest of the Gryffindors?" Sirius reminded her.

"Well, Harry's friends all know about the two of us, so I don't see that as an issue," Catherine stated. "As to everyone else, it's not completely unheard of for students to carry notes to other students from professors or the headmaster."

"I'll think about it," Sirius said, then changed the subject. "Have you done any more research on your ancestry?"

"No," Catherine said ruefully. "I haven't had the time what with starting at St. Mungo's. Besides, after everything I've looked into and gotten nowhere with, it seems like a dead end." He nodded. "It doesn't really matter anyway," she continued. "It's not as if it would change my life in any way, is it?"

"Probably not," he agreed, then came and sat beside her, putting an arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder. A part of her selfishly wished that Miranda were in school as well, so she didn't have to go home.

"I've got to go," she said regretfully.

"I know," he replied with a sigh.

"Is Remus coming back tonight?" she asked. Sirius shrugged.

"If he does, it will be quite late," he said. "He'll probably just apparate home."

"I don't have to work next Tuesday," she said. "I'll come by then." He nodded and she kissed him, but he didn't try to prolong it like he normally did. She frowned at him when he pulled away, but he waved her off.

"I'm just tired," he said. She accepted his explanation, although she in no way believed it, and stood, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you," she said. He gave her a wan smile and then returned to his drink. She put a hand to his cheek. He looked up at her and grasped the hand, kissing her fingertips and smiling more genuinely this time. She smiled back and then turned and left. Just as she reached the stairs, she looked back and saw him staring morosely into his glass. She sighed and walked up the stairs and out of the house.

* * *

**16 October 1995**

Catherine walked from the hospital wing towards the Great Hall. It was nearly lunchtime and she wanted to catch her children as they came in to eat. She also wanted to pass along a message to Harry from Sirius if she could. Sirius still didn't like it, but Catherine had assured him that she would only do it if Umbridge was nowhere to be found. And it rankled her that he had no regard for his own safety, but seemed to treat her as if she were made of spun glass.

Ellie was the first to arrive in a group with Tess, Will and Ethan as usual. Catherine greeted the group, hugging Tess as well as Ellie, then pulled Ellie aside while her friends went to sit down.

"Save me a seat," she said and Will smiled at her in an altogether different way than Catherine was used to. Catherine looked between her daughter and Will a few times.

"Something going on I should know about?" she asked and Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Mum, we're just friends," her daughter said.

"Yes, well, if that smile was anything to go by, Will would like to be much more than friends," Catherine quipped. Ellie colored a bit and glared at her mother. "Never mind that now. How are things?"

"They're going pretty well, except for Defense of course," Ellie pulled a face. "I love Arithmancy." Her daughter's eyes shone with excitement and Catherine couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm glad and I'm sorry about the other, but you should be mindful of what you say and where you say it," Catherine glanced around to be sure there were no 'ears' listening. Ellie looked as well and then pulled on her mother's sleeve, leading her to a small alcove across from the Great Hall doors.

"Actually, I probably don't need to worry about Defense as much as I thought," Ellie said cryptically. Catherine's heart froze. It was one thing to know that Harry was involved, but her own daughter?

"Ellie, tell me you're not talking about what I think you're talking about," Catherine replied with a sigh.

"Okay, I won't," Ellie said with a shrug.

"But you are," Catherine finished. "The rest too?" Catherine asked, knowing that Ellie would know she was referring to the girl's friends.

"Yes," Ellie said, lifting her chin a bit in defiance. Catherine sighed again.

"What about your brother?" she asked. Ellie shook her head.

"No way, he's too young," her daughter answered. Catherine thought this was a bit of an understatement considering that Ellie herself was only 13, but she didn't say anything.

"Good, keep it that way," Catherine requested. "And please, please be careful."

"I will Mum, you don't have to worry," Ellie said and then hugged her mother. Catherine kissed the top of her daughter's head and looked up to see Rory approaching them. She let go her daughter and pulled Rory into a hug instead.

"Hello sweetheart," she said with a smile.

"Mu-um," Rory protested, pulling away from her. Catherine chuckled and let him go. Ellie said her good-byes and went to join her friends for lunch.

"So, everything still going okay?" Catherine asked her son. Rory nodded, the excitement in his eyes matching his sister's.

"Flying class is my favorite," he exclaimed and Catherine ruffled his hair.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" she asked with a grin. Rory scowled at her and flattened his hair back down.

"How's Manda?" he asked.

"Missing you," Catherine replied. "But she's all right. She's made a new friend at school."

"That's good," Rory said. "Um, will you tell her that I, um, sort of miss her too?"

"Of course sweetheart," Catherine said, hugging the boy again.

"Mum, seriously, stop it," he said again, then quickly glanced around to make sure none of his friends were looking.

"I'm sorry," Catherine said smiling. "I keep forgetting you're not my little boy anymore."

"Hem, hem," they both heard and Catherine turned to see Umbridge standing next to them. "As I am sure you are aware Ms. Powell, we do not allow parents to visit students during the school year, unless there is some kind of emergency." Her voice was so sickly sweet, Catherine wanted to throw up.

"I am quite aware of that, thank you Madame Umbridge," Catherine replied evenly. "However, as I am sure you are aware, I am a member of the staff here, and as such I am sure to run into my children from time to time."

"Yes, well, I'm not sure that is altogether appropriate," Umbridge replied. "Seeing as how other children must wait to see their parents on holidays."

"So would you like me to pretend that my children do not exist while I am here?" Catherine asked, managing to maintain her even tone by the slimmest of margins.

"Well, as you work in the infirmary, I fail to see why you would need to be in the Great Hall at all," Umbridge replied with a toad-like smile. Catherine pulled herself to her full height and took a step closer to the squat woman.

"I have been afforded the privileges of a full staff member," Catherine said tightly. "Meaning I have every right to take meals in the Great Hall if I so choose."

"So you will be joining us for lunch then, will you?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I will," Catherine replied. Rory had been watching the conversation with his mouth hanging open, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them. He closed his mouth quickly when his mother looked at him again. "Rory why don't you join your friends? I'll be in shortly."

"Sure Mum," he said. "See you later." Once Rory was gone, Umbridge turned back to Catherine.

"I can see I am going to need to look into the rules governing staff that have children attending the school," Umbridge said with a sniff.

"You do that Dolores," Catherine returned. Movement caught her eye and she glanced up to see Harry, Ron and Hermione approaching the Hall. Harry looked at her quizzically, but she shook her head nearly imperceptibly and the trio entered the Hall. Catherine cursed Dolores Umbridge for making it impossible for Catherine to get Sirius' message to Harry. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm awfully hungry." She turned on her heel and stalked into the Great Hall.

Minerva raised an eyebrow as Catherine sat down a few seats away from her, but Catherine shook her head again. She looked out at the house tables and saw that Ellie was giving her much the same look Minerva had. Catherine sighed and pulled a platter of chicken towards her. She might as well enjoy the meal she was now being forced to eat.

* * *

**23 October 1995**

Catherine checked her watch again as she hurried across the street to the café where she was meeting Sarah. She only had an hour for lunch, but thanks to apparition, it should be plenty of time. She entered the small restaurant and looked round for Sarah, spotting her at a table near the back. Winding her way through the tables, she smiled as she reached the other woman. Sarah stood and the two exchanged a hug.

"It's good to see you," Catherine said.

"And you," Sarah agreed. "It's been too long."

"I know, I've just been so busy with work and all," Catherine replied.

"How's it going then?" Sarah asked. Before Catherine could respond, their waitress was there to take their orders. When she'd left, Sarah looked at Catherine expectantly once more.

"It's wonderful, I have to admit," Catherine said with a wide grin. "Hard sometimes, but I'm learning so much and I so enjoy the children that I get to see." Sarah returned her smile.

"I always thought you'd make a wonderful doctor," the younger woman said. "I was so disappointed for you when you had to quit university." Catherine nodded.

"Well, all water under the bridge now, isn't it?" she said. The two women chatted for a few minutes about their respective children and families until their food was placed before them. They fell silent as they began to eat and when Catherine looked up, she was surprised to see Sarah looking a bit nervous.

"Sarah?" Catherine questioned. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Sarah said quickly. "Well, I'm not sure 'all right' are the right words." Catherine's brow furrowed in confusion. Sarah took a deep breath. "I've gotten a letter." Catherine's mouth went dry and her heart began to pound.

"From whom?" she managed to ask. Sarah locked her gaze with Catherine's.

"Daniel," she said. Catherine's fork clattered to her plate and she leaned back in her chair. She felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Sarah was looking at her in concern.

"What," Catherine paused and swallowed over the lump in her throat. "What did he have to say?"

"He apologized for being out of contact for so long," she began. "He says that he's gotten himself together, stopped drinking, found a good job. He's even dating someone." Catherine nodded, unable to say anything. She could feel the fear churning inside her, threatening to choke her completely. She shook her head, trying to clear it, willing her breathing to remain even. Sarah reached across the table and grasped Catherine's hand, her eyes full of concern. Catherine squeezed back, using Sarah's hand to anchor her to the conversation.

"Is he, is he coming back?" she finally managed in a whisper.

"No," Sarah said. Catherine felt her breath leave her in a loud whoosh and she was instantly light-headed. She must have wavered in her chair because Sarah was up and squatting beside her before Catherine had even realized the other woman had moved.

"Take a breath Catherine," Sarah said quietly and Catherine did as instructed, pulling in a deep breath and then letting it out. Then she did it again and again. Her heart slowed a bit, although it did not return anywhere near to normal, but at least spots were no longer dancing in front of her eyes.

"All right?" Sarah asked and Catherine nodded. Sarah went back to her chair, but took Catherine's hand again. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have sprung it on you like this." She then fidgeted a bit in her seat.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Catherine asked and Sarah nodded.

"He asked if I'd seen the children," she admitted. Catherine bowed her head, her chin nearly touching her chest.

"Why?" she said.

"He just wants to know how they are. If they're healthy and happy," Sarah said.

"Did he ask anything about," Catherine trailed off, knowing that Sarah would understand she meant magic.

"No," Sarah said. "I was a bit surprised by that actually, but he just said that he hopes everyone is doing well, you included." Catherine snorted.

"Forgive me if I don't believe that," she said.

"Yes, well," Sarah said. "Catherine," she paused, chewing her lip nervously. Then she raised her head and met her sister-in-law's gaze. "I intend to write back to him. But I won't say anything about the children if you don't want me to. He has no way of knowing that we're in contact with one another and I will respect whatever you want me to do. I can always tell him that I haven't seen any of you." Catherine took in one more breath.

"Let me think about it," she said.

"Of course," Sarah replied with a smile and went back to her lunch. Catherine, however, had lost her appetite and did little more than push her food around on her plate. Her heart was still pounding, her stomach flipping and rolling with dread. She realized that if she didn't get out of there soon, she might very well start screaming and never stop.

"Sarah, I'm sorry, but I've got to go," Catherine said, fishing some money from her handbag. Sarah looked up a little startled, seemingly confused by her abrupt departure.

"All right," she finally said, rising as Catherine did and giving her a quick hug. "We need to do this again soon."

"Yes, we should," Catherine said with a forced smile, then turned and fled the café. She gulped in huge lungful's of air once she was outside, bracing herself against the wall of the building. She should go back to work, but Catherine knew she would be no good there this afternoon. She hurried around to the alley and dispparated. Appearing in her own lounge seconds later, Catherine went to the floo and threw in some powder.

"Healer Stillworth, St. Mungo's," she called out and stuck her head in. When the grates stopped spinning, Catherine looked up at her boss.

"Ms. Powell," he said in surprise.

"Hello sir," she replied. "I'm sorry about this, but something's come up, a family emergency and I wonder if I could have the rest of the afternoon?"

"Oh well, of course," he said. "Nothing serious I hope?"

"No sir, nothing like that, but I really need to take care of this," Catherine replied.

"Not a problem, Ms. Powell," he said with a smile. "If you need more time tomorrow, just let me know."

"Thank you, sir," she replied and then pulled her head from the floo before he could ask any more questions. She stood and looked around the quiet house. Her mother was out for the day and would pick Miranda up from school, not expecting Catherine home until dinner. Catherine closed her eyes and turned, imagining the place she really wanted to be and disappeared with a pop.

When she opened her eyes, she stood on the top step of Grimmauld. Tapping her wand against the door, she hurried inside.

"Sirius!" she called, ignoring the beginning screeching's of Mrs. Black. Catherine ran to the portrait and began tugging on the curtains. She couldn't seem to get them to budge. "Sirius!" she shouted again, still yanking on the curtains and feeling her self-control beginning to give way.

"Mudblood filth, how dare you step foot in my house!" Mrs. Black screeched as Catherine pulled at the curtains again.

"Shut it!" Catherine snapped. She turned her head toward the stairs. "Sirius!" she nearly screamed. Kreacher appeared out of nowhere and began to mutter insults. Mrs. Black continued to scream and screech and Catherine couldn't get the damned curtains shut. The cacophony of sound rained down around her as she fell to her knees. Her breath came faster and faster and she clutched the curtains in her hands. She closed her eyes and lowered her head. Somewhere behind her, she heard the pounding of feet.

"Sirius," she whispered as her eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped to the floor.

* * *

"Come on love, open your eyes," she heard. It sounded as if the voice was coming from very far away. She felt a hand on her cheek, stroking softly. "Wake up Cat." It sounded closer now. Catherine pulled in a breath and felt her eyelids flutter. Sirius was holding her on his lap, but they were no longer in the front hall. He must have carried her into the dining room out of earshot of his mother. When her eyes opened he sighed in relief and closed his, resting his forehead against hers for a moment.

She buried her face in his neck and grabbed the front of his robes tightly in her hands. Breathing in his scent calmed her like nothing else seemed to be able to do. He rubbed gentle circles on her back and brushed his lips over her temple.

"Love, you need to tell me what happened before I go completely mad," he said quietly. She tensed for a second. "Did someone hurt you?" His grip around her tightened ever so slightly and she realized just what he had been imagining happened. She sat up quickly.

"No, no one hurt me," she insisted. He took her face in both of his hands.

"You're sure?" he said. She nodded. "Thank Merlin," he said, resting his forehead against hers again. "Then what?" he asked, releasing her face.

"I had lunch with Sarah today," she said. Sirius' brow furrowed. "She," Catherine paused and looked down at her lap. Sirius began lightly rubbing her back again and entwined his fingers with hers. "She got a letter," another pause, "from Daniel." She looked up at Sirius, worrying her lip between her teeth. His nostrils flared in anger, but despite that and the slight tightening of his grip on her hand, his expression didn't change.

"What did he have to say?" he asked, somewhat tightly.

"He's pulled himself back together, apparently," Catherine said. "And he asked…about the children." Her voice had lowered to a whisper and when she said it, Sirius tightened his grip on her hand until it was almost painful, his other hand falling from her back into her lap.

"Is he coming back?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"No," Catherine replied and he relaxed a bit at that.

"Good," he said and then looked her in the eye. "Because if he did, I'd have to kill him." She stared at him for a moment, then wrapped her arms around his neck , burying her face once more. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Catherine sighed and sat up again.

"What did she tell him?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing yet," Catherine replied. "She told me she wouldn't say anything if I didn't want her to."

"And you told her not to of course," Sirius said. Catherine began to wind her hair around her fingers. "You told her yes?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"I told her I had to think about it," Catherine admitted.

"What's there to think about?" Sirius demanded.

"He's not coming back and he just asked how they were doing," she explained.

"Are you forgetting what he did?" Sirius asked his voice tight.

"Of course not," she said, pushing herself off his lap. She turned toward the window and crossed her arms in front of her. She heard him sigh behind her and then his arms were around her waist. She leaned back into him.

"If you haven't forgotten, then what's the problem?" he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't know," she said wrapping her arms around his. She idly ran her fingers over his hands. "I guess there's just a small part of me that still wishes things could be different." Sirius stood up and released her, taking a few steps back. She turned and looked at him in confusion.

"You still want to be with him?" he asked.

"What?" she said completely bewildered.

"You said you wished things could be different," he said quietly, not meeting her gaze. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. He stood stiffly in her embrace.

"I meant for the kids," she said. He looked at her as she stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. She kissed him languidly until he relaxed against her, gripping the back of her head with one hand and deepening the kiss, groaning against her mouth.

"Never you," she said breathlessly when he finally released her. He pulled her to him, running his fingers through her hair until they had both caught their breath. He kissed her once more, quickly this time. "Sometimes I just think it would be nice if they could have a normal relationship with him," she said.

"Love, you hyperventilated and passed out right after you got here," Sirius said gently. "That doesn't sound to me like you want him to have any knowledge of the children."

"I know," Catherine said with a shiver. Sirius pulled her closer to him. "I think it was shock, more than anything. I never expected to hear about him again."

"Whatever it was, I still don't think it's a good idea," he said.

"I know you're right, it's just," she trailed off shaking her head.

"You wish things were different," he supplied and she chuckled. They stood quietly for a moment until Sirius spoke again. "I need to ask you something and I don't want you to get upset." She narrowed her eyes and leaned back slightly.

"What?" she asked warily.

"If you tell Sarah not to say anything to him are you sure," he paused and looked at her, but she already knew what he was going to say. "Are you sure you can trust her?" Normally, Catherine would have gotten angry, but she'd had too long of a day and she knew that Sirius was just worried about her and the children.

"I'm positive," she said, bringing a hand to his cheek. "Please don't worry."

"I always worry about you," he said. "You know that." She smiled before he kissed her. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asked.

"Took the afternoon off," she said, blushing slightly.

"Well in that case," he said, sweeping her up in his arms as she shrieked. "There's something I'd like to show you upstairs." She laughed and laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her up the stairs.

* * *

**26 October 1995**

Catherine followed Miranda and her mother through the floo to Myra's. It had been such a long time since she'd actually seen her friend in person, she was very much looking forward to it.

"Catherine," Myra nearly squealed once Catherine had come through. Catherine laughed as she hugged her friend. "It has been entirely too long since I've seen you," Myra admonished as she led Catherine into the kitchen. Miranda had already taken off with the twins and Fiona and Jane were sitting at the table pouring tea.

"Yes, my life has been quite busy with everything that's going on," Catherine admitted. Myra cut a glance toward her mother, then gave Catherine a meaningful look.

"Catherine and I are going to take a walk," Myra announced.

"It's awfully cold out, isn't it?" Fiona asked. Myra rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Mum, how often_ do_ you forget you're a witch?" Myra asked. "Warming charms ring a bell?"

"Don't get cheeky with me young lady," Fiona scolded. "You're not too old to be reprimanded."

"Yes, Mum," Myra said with a grin, kissing her mother's cheek as they walked by. Once they were outside and a fair distance from the house, Myra turned to Catherine. "So, how is he?" she asked.

"He's good," Catherine said, feeling a smile creep across her face. "Better than good actually." She gave Myra a look and Myra burst into laughter.

"If only Sharon and Elena could hear you talk now," she said between giggles. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and you were all trying to pair me up with Remus," she said with a shake of her head. "Honestly."

"Oh come on, Remus is rather yummy," she said and Catherine gaped at her.

"Myra!" she said.

"What?" Myra asked innocently. "I'm married, not dead." It was Catherine's turn to laugh.

"Well, be that as it may, I think Remus is interested in someone a bit younger than us," she said.

"Really? Who?" Myra demanded, linking her arm through Catherine's. The two walked to the picnic table and sat down. Catherine explained about Remus and Tonks and their ever present dance around each other. They also discussed Sirius in further detail, Catherine careful to omit any mention of the Order.

Catherine knew that Myra and Ian believed Harry and Dumbledore about Voldemort's return and Ian had made it more than clear that he thought Fudge was a complete idiot. And while she trusted the two of them implicitly, Catherine didn't want to pull her friends into any more danger than they might be in already because of what they believed.

They also discussed Catherine's lunch with Sarah. Catherine had yet to give Sarah an answer to her question.

"Catherine, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I don't understand why you are even hesitating," Myra said, her brow furrowed.

"That's exactly what Sirius said," Catherine admitted.

"Look, I'm all for second chances and everything, but what he did to Ellie and Rory, what he tried to do to you," Myra shook her head. "I just don't think there's room for forgiveness for that."

"I know," Catherine sighed. The two sat in silence for a few moments until Catherine spoke again. "Miranda made a new friend at school and had her over to play the other day. I overheard Lucy ask Miranda about her father and Miranda told her he was dead." Myra reached out and grasped her hand. "He is to her, really. I mean he left when she was just a year, she's never even known him. And we never talk about him so she probably just assumes that he is dead. But it broke my heart a little when she said it so matter-of-factly."

"Catherine don't make a decision that you will regret just because you feel guilty," Myra cautioned. "I know it's not the same, but they've got Remus and Ian and my dad are always willing to do things with them. And someday they'll have Sirius too."

"God I wish that day was today," Catherine said, tears in her eyes.

"Any progress on that front?" Myra asked. Catherine shook her head.

"Short of getting inside information, there really is nothing to go on," she admitted. "Pettigrew's not so stupid as to come out into the open."

"I still can't believe he lived with the Weasley's all those years," Myra said. Catherine snorted.

"Well, if you ever see a rat running round your garden with a silver paw, let me know," she said. Myra shuddered.

"Even picturing that is creepy," she said. Catherine nodded.

"Come on," she said. "We'd better get going on lunch before we have three starving girls after us." Myra laughed and the two went back into the house.


	21. Dreams and Dread

**A/N - Hello everyone! I hope that you like this chapter. As always reviews feed the muse! :) Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 21**

**Dreams and Dread**

**2 November 1995**

The door to the hospital wing crashed open as Catherine was getting ready to head home. Catherine and Poppy looked up to see Rory standing in the doorway, panting heavily. They quickly crossed the room to him, Catherine visually scanning him for injury, although there didn't seem to be any. Poppy was doing the same with her wand.

"Rory, what is it?" Catherine asked in concern. "Is it Ellie?" Rory shook his head. He bent over and put his hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back.

"Ha-harry," he finally managed.

"Harry? Is he hurt?" Catherine's heart began to pound. He shook his head again.

"Fight…Malfoy….banned…quidditch," Rory heaved out. Catherine looked at him in confusion. She knew that Harry had gotten into a fight with Draco after the match. Draco had arrived earlier for treatment and told them as much. But she wasn't sure just why her son felt he needed to inform her of the situation hours later, nor what he was talking about banning for.

"Rory, I don't know what you're saying," she admitted. Catherine and Poppy waited while Rory regained his breath.

"Mum, Harry got banned from quidditch. Forever!" her son wailed.

"What are you talking about?" Catherine asked.

"Harry and George Weasley got in a fight with Malfoy after the match," Rory explained. Catherine nodded, knowing this already. "Professor McGonagall was going to give them detention but Umbridge banned him! Fred and George too! For life!"

"She can't ban them for life. It's up to Professor McGonagall to set their punishment," Catherine scoffed. "And it's_ Professor_ Umbridge."

"Well she did _and_ she took their brooms," Rory continued. "We'll never win the Cup now!" Her son looked so dejected that Catherine pulled him into her arms, exchanging a look with Poppy, the two of them glancing at the bed where Draco still lay. Although he had been healed and was perfectly fine, he had insisted that he still felt ill and needed to stay the night in the infirmary. Rory saw his mother's glance and stared hard at Draco, who was seemingly asleep.

"Stupid git," Rory said darkly.

"Rory," Catherine hissed, dragging her son into Poppy's office. She put up a privacy spell around them for good measure. "That will be quite enough name-calling."

"But Mum, you should have seen what he did," Rory protested. "He got them in trouble on purpose!"

"While that may be true, Harry and George didn't have to sink to his level," Catherine replied. "They could have walked away." Rory glared at her.

"If someone called _you_ awful names,_ I_ wouldn't walk away," he said. Catherine sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It was bad enough she had to deal with Sirius when he was like this. Now Rory too? Bloody Gryffindor's.

"Listen to me Rory," Catherine said. "I understand that you're upset and rightly so, but you've got to be careful what you say and who you say it around. You never know who might be listening."

"Fine," he replied petulantly.

"I'm sorry about what happened," she said, her voice softening.

"It's not fair," Rory pouted. "Harry's the best seeker Gryffindor's ever had. We'll have to find someone else now and no one will be as good, I just know it."

"You could try out," Catherine suggested. But Rory shook his head.

"I'm a chaser not a seeker," he said. "And we'll need new Beaters too. No one could be as good as Fred and George." He sighed dejectedly. Catherine wrapped her arms around him again and he hugged her back.

"You'd better head back to your tower," she said. The two left Poppy's office and nearly ran right into Umbridge.

"Ah, Ms. Powell," Umbridge said. "Playing favorites while poor Mr. Malfoy lies injured in his bed?" Catherine repressed the urge to roll her eyes. Draco was moaning again, something Catherine was sure had started the moment that Umbridge entered the ward. Poppy was currently tending to him.

"As you can see Madame Umbridge, Madame Pomfrey seems to have things well in hand," Catherine said tightly.

"You are supposed to be assisting her, are you not?" Umbridge continued. "And yet I do not see you doing so. Tsk, tsk. I really must speak with Cornelius about this situation."

"I was hurt," Rory said quickly. "Tripped on the moving staircase on my way to the library and twisted my ankle. Madame Powell was fixing it." It took everything in Catherine not to openly gape at her son. Since when had he gotten so quick with an excuse and a believable one at that? Not to mention the fact that he hadn't called her 'Mum' in front of Umbridge either.

"Be that as it may Mr. Powell," Umbridge continued. "There is a definite conflict of interest here. Your mother should not be closeting you away with her in the office when there are others here that are hurt much more severely." Catherine opened her mouth to protest, but Rory spoke again.

"I would have asked Madame Pomfrey, but she was busy with Ma-Draco," Rory said politely. "I apologize Professor, it won't happen again." Umbridge stared at Rory for a few more moments and then nodded shortly.

"See that it doesn't," she replied curtly, then turned and walked toward Draco's bed. Catherine began ushering Rory toward the door.

"What was that?" she asked under her breath, but Rory only grinned up at her and winked. Catherine stifled a laugh and patted her son on the shoulder.

"Love you," she whispered once they'd reached the door.

"Me too," he replied, then slipped out and back down the corridor. Catherine turned and surveyed the room, nearly rolling her eyes at all the moans and whimpers coming from Draco. She met Poppy's gaze over Umbridge's head and the two exchanged knowing looks. One thing was for certain. Sirius was _not_ going to be happy about the latest developments.

* * *

**8 November 1995**

Catherine was right, Sirius hadn't been happy about the quidditch ban, not at all. He'd ranted and raved when she told him and once she'd gotten him calmed down enough to come to the meeting, he had cornered Minerva and begun questioning her, something Minerva was not too fond of by the look of it. Catherine glanced at Remus who was trying to hold back his laughter at the stare Minerva was currently giving Sirius.

"Look familiar?" Catherine asked with a grin and Remus snorted.

"If she could still give him detention, she would have already," he said.

"What's funny?" Tonks asked as she stepped up next to Remus. Remus nodded towards Sirius and Minerva and Tonks' eyes widened. Minerva had her hands on her hips now and was speaking rapidly, leaning ever so slightly towards Sirius with each sentence.

"You'd never know he was taller than her," Catherine said with a giggle as Sirius unconsciously leaned backward.

"What stupidity has my cousin gotten himself into now?" Tonks asked in amusement.

"Just made the mistake of trying to lecture our dear Professor McGonagall on her handling of Harry's quidditch ban situation," Remus replied, crossing his arms in front of him. Catherine could see that his shoulders were shaking in silent mirth, the closer Minerva got to Sirius. Finally, unable to hold his balance any longer at the angle he was leaning backwards, Sirius tripped and nearly fell, righting himself at the last moment by grabbing onto the back of a chair.

"I assume we are finished here, Mr. Black," they heard Minerva say angrily.

"Yes, ma'am," Sirius replied and Catherine had to cover her mouth to stifle her laugh. Tonks had no such qualms as she grabbed Remus' arm while she shook with laughter. Sirius glared at her as he walked up to the three of them.

"Glad I could be the entertainment for the evening," he said dryly. Catherine put her arms around his waist.

"You have to admit, you did sort of have it coming," she said and Sirius scowled.

"She's right Padfoot," Remus said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "You should know better than to question Minerva about things like that by now." He grinned widely and Sirius huffed.

"So I should just accept this stupid ban?" he demanded. The mood of the group sobered.

"No, Sirius, we're all upset about it, you know that," Catherine said. "But you also know what things are like at the school. Do you want to give Umbridge another reason to get rid of Minerva?"

"No, of course not," Sirius said with a sigh. He scrubbed a hand down his face. Catherine kissed his cheek as she heard heavy footsteps on the stairs. She turned to see Hagrid enter the room. She had heard he was back from Poppy, but she was completely unprepared for his appearance.

"What on earth happened to his face?" Catherine asked in shock. Remus looked at him in concern. "Do you think the giants did that?" Remus shook his head.

"Madame Maxime was back ages ago, remember?" he replied. "Anything the giants would have done would be long gone by now and she didn't mention any injuries." They had no more opportunity to discuss it as Minerva called the meeting to order.

Afterward, the four of them remained in the kitchen. Everyone else had gone home, but Remus was staying at Grimmauld due to the full moon the following day. Catherine was unsurprised to see Tonks sitting rather close to Remus. She smirked at Sirius, who winked at her before sipping at his glass of firewhiskey again.

"Heard anything about the defense club?" Sirius asked. All eyes turned to Catherine who sighed.

"Only that Ellie's joined," she said. "And that she's no longer worried about not learning anything from Umbridge."

"Ellie joined?" Remus asked and Catherine nodded. "Isn't she a bit young?"

"Yes," Catherine replied. "But it's not like there's a lot I can do to stop her. All of her friends have joined too."

"I thought it was just 5th years and above," Sirius said with a frown.

"I don't know exactly who's in it, but I can't imagine that Ginny Weasley wouldn't have been a part of it, given that Ron and probably the twins are," Catherine said. "She's a fourth year, so younger students were bound to find out about it."

"Let them all train up, I say," Tonks put in. "That cow Umbridge certainly isn't teaching them anything useful." Sirius raised his glass and clinked it with Tonks'.

"Not to mention the ridiculous werewolf laws she got passed," Sirius said in disgust. Remus stiffened a bit in his seat.

"Bloody bitch," Tonks muttered and Sirius laughed as Remus nearly choked on his drink. "Well she is," Tonks said defensively. "And don't tell me you haven't thought it Remus Lupin." Catherine grinned as Remus colored slightly.

"I need some air," Tonks said, suddenly standing and knocking her chair over in the process. Remus bent to right it and when he sat back up was nearly nose to nose with Tonks. "Fancy a walk?" Remus gaped at her and Catherine had to elbow Sirius who was grinning madly.

"Oh, erm, well," Remus trailed off and his hand rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh go on Moony," Sirius said. "You should get some exercise before tomorrow night. You're out of shape old man." Remus glared at Sirius.

"You're older than I am," he pointed out and Sirius shrugged, putting an arm around Catherine's shoulders. Remus glanced at Tonks again, who was looking at him expectantly.

"All right," he finally said and Tonks smiled happily. The two began to move toward the stairs.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Sirius called and Tonks laughed.

"That gives us a pretty long list then," she said over her shoulder while Remus made a rude hand gesture behind his back. Sirius laughed loudly. When they had heard the click of the front door, Sirius turned back to Catherine.

"A galleon says she tries to snog him on the front steps," Sirius said. Catherine slapped his arm.

"Would you stop torturing Remus?" she admonished. "Let him figure it out on his own."

"We'll be sitting here with grey hair before that happens," Sirius replied. "Believe me I've heard all his arguments. He's too old for her, too poor and oh yes, he's a werewolf."

"So he does like her then?" Catherine asked, although she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Like her?" Sirius asked. "Hell, he's already half-way in love with her. Can't admit it though, the stupid git. He needs someone like Tonks. She's stubborn, independent and won't take no for an answer." Catherine smiled and rested her head on Sirius' shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand lightly up and down her arm. They sat contentedly for a few moments before Catherine spoke again.

"I'm going to tell Sarah not to say anything to Daniel," she said and Sirius' hand stilled.

"When did you decide?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I'd decided almost immediately, I just had to convince myself I was right," she replied. "Just because he says he's changed in a letter, doesn't mean he has. I would need proof before I would change my mind." Sirius kissed the top of her head again and his hand continued its trip up her arm.

"I think you made the right choice," he said. She snorted.

"Somehow I'm not surprised that you feel that way," she said. She sat up and turned to face him and was surprised to see the rather grave look on his face. "Sirius?" she questioned.

"I just can't help thinking about what happened," he said, his jaw tightening. "That night that you found him, what could have happened if Ellie hadn't let go her magic." He looked down and pulled in a breath. When he looked up at her again, his eyes were a bit bright. "My life would not be nearly what it is now if he'd succeeded. You've kept me from sinking into depression and despair while I'm alone here day after day. I don't know where I would be right now, if not for you." He reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You'd still have Harry and Remus," she said quietly and he nodded.

"I know that and the two of them would have kept me going, but," he stopped and shook his head. "I would have been breathing, but I wouldn't have been living." She put a hand to his cheek. "It drives me mad being here and I know I've done incredibly stupid things these last couple of months, but you're the one that keeps me from doing any more. Thinking that I could lose you and what I want to have with you, that's what keeps me here." Catherine couldn't help it, the tears were running freely down her cheeks and Sirius wiped them gently with his thumbs.

"Merlin, I love you," he said and then kissed her. Catherine wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and managed to climb into his lap without breaking the kiss. His hands went to her hips and he pulled her forward until she was flush against him and then his hands tangled in her hair. They kissed for what felt like hours and that was how Remus and Tonks found them when they reentered the kitchen. Catherine pulled away from Sirius and buried her face in his shoulder, her face reddening. She felt the rumble of laughter from Sirius' chest as he rubbed a hand down her back.

"I win," she heard Tonks say and unable to help herself, sat up and looked at the two of them.

"Won what?" she asked.

"I bet Remus that we'd come back and find you two snogging like teenagers," Tonks quipped. Catherine reddened further.

"What did you win?" Sirius asked. Tonks flashed Remus a grin and he looked a bit nervous.

"A lady never reveals her secrets," she said with a wink. "Well, I'm off. Early shift tomorrow." She turned back to Remus. "I'll collect later, after the moon," she said, putting a hand on his chest and giving him a pat. And then she went up the kitchen stairs, Sirius not failing to notice Remus watching her exit. When the door had shut behind her, Remus turned back to the two of them.

"What?" he asked at their matching grins.

"You've got it bad Moony," Sirius said.

"Shut up," Remus muttered.

"Just give in Moony," Sirius replied waggling his eyebrows. "It's much more enjoyable when you do, believe me." To illustrate his point, Sirius kissed Catherine again. She shoved at him and he released her, grinning widely. She rolled her eyes and then looked from Sirius to Remus.

"He's right," she finally said with a shrug to which Sirius laughed, loud and bark-like. Remus shook his head at the two of them.

"I'm going to bed," he said, leaving Catherine and Sirius laughing in the kitchen.

* * *

**18 December 1995**

Catherine yawned. She was working a rare overnight shift at St. Mungo's. They didn't happen very often, as things were normally much quieter overnight than during the day, but they had been short healers this evening and Catherine had been asked to come in. She was currently working in the Creature-Induced Injuries ward, having finished her rotation in Artifact Accidents.

Suddenly there was a commotion on the ward and a healer rushed past her towards the emergency ward at the end of the corridor. A second stopped and spoke quickly to her.

"Ms. Powell, I'll need you to monitor the current patients," Healer Smethwyck said. "We've got an emergency coming in."

"Yes, sir," Catherine said quickly, wondering what had happened to cause two healers to be needed at once. It must have been something quite serious. She made a sweep through both the wards, checking on each patient. The wards remained quiet, most all of the patients asleep in their beds and so she waited.

An hour or so later, she stepped into the corridor and was surprised to see a familiar shock of red hair.

"Bill?" she said and the man turned to look at her.

"Oh no, what's happened?" Catherine asked, striding towards him at the stricken look on his face.

"It's Dad," he said. "He was, well," Bill trailed off and looked up and down the hall, then leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Guard duty." She nodded in understanding. "He was bitten by a snake."

"A snake?" Catherine asked in confusion. What would a snake be doing in the Ministry?

"A _huge_ snake," Bill said with a knowing look. Catherine gasped and Bill nodded grimly.

"Dear god," she whispered.

"I've got to get back to Mum, I just needed some air for a minute," he said.

"I understand," Catherine said, patting him lightly on the arm. "I'm so sorry Bill and try not to worry, the healers here are very good at what they do." He nodded and then left, making his way back to the emergency ward.

Catherine leaned back against the wall, her heart beating swiftly in her chest and she wondered how they had discovered Arthur so quickly. As far as she knew, he would have been on duty alone. Dumbledore rarely assigned more than one person to the Department of Mysteries, although now that might change, she supposed. She shuddered thinking of the massive snake that Voldemort kept as his familiar. She prayed that Arthur would be all right. It made perfect sense to her now why they needed all the healers on the ward.

Still, she had a job to do and she would get no answers until they had stabilized Arthur. She pushed herself away from the wall and went back to the ward to watch over her patients.

* * *

Early the next morning, Catherine was finally relieved by one of the healers that had been working on Arthur.

"Thank you Ms. Powell," he said tiredly, rubbing a hand across his eyes. "How did everything go here?"

"Just fine, sir," Catherine replied. "No problems at all." The healer nodded and sank down into a chair that sat in the hall.

"How is he?" Catherine asked. "Mr. Weasley, I mean." The healer raised an eyebrow. "I saw his son in the corridor," Catherine explained. "And he told me what happened." The healer nodded.

"We've stabilized him," the healer said. "He should be all right, but we haven't been able to close up the wound completely. We're looking into that further now. We should be moving him into the Dai Llewellyn ward in a bit." Catherine sighed in relief.

"Do you mind sir, if I look in on him before I leave?" she asked. "It's just that I know the family."

"Of course, go ahead," the healer said and gestured down the corridor.

"Thank you," Catherine replied and walked toward the emergency ward. She stepped inside and saw Molly and Bill sitting on either side of Arthur's bed. Molly's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy and she was holding Arthur's hand. Bill looked even more exhausted than he had when Catherine had seen him earlier.

"Molly," she said quietly and Molly turned to look at her. Catherine stepped forward and put a hand on the woman's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Molly stood and hugged her. "I'm so glad he's all right," Catherine said and Molly nodded.

"They can't get the wound to close," Molly said, worry in her eyes.

"Yes, Healer Litmann told me that," Catherine replied. "I'm sure they'll find the antidote soon."

"Are you working on this ward now?" Molly asked and Catherine nodded.

"I promise to keep a good eye on him while I'm here," she replied with a smile.

"Thank you," Molly said and sat back down in her chair.

"Do the children know?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Molly replied. "Bill could you get me some tea?" Molly asked and Bill nodded, gesturing to Catherine as he stood. Catherine followed him and the two rode the lift in silence up to the tearoom. Once they had arrived, Bill led her to a table in the furthest corner, even though the room was empty.

"Harry's the reason they found Dad so quickly," he said quietly and without preamble. "He had a dream or something and saw it all happen." Catherine looked at Bill quizzically. "I don't really know the details or what it all means, but I reckon it was You-Know-Who's snake." Catherine nodded thoughtfully. "Anyway, Harry told McGonagall and then they told Dumbledore. He got the kids out and to headquarters and sent the right people to find Dad." Catherine knew that meant someone else in the Order.

"So everyone is at headquarters then?" she asked and Bill nodded.

"Mum's going to head over there soon and let them all know he's okay," Bill said. "I'll stay with him this morning and then she'll bring them all over this afternoon."

"I'm so glad that your father is going to be all right," Catherine said, putting her hand on Bill's arm.

"Me too," he said with a sigh, scrubbing a hand down his face, looking much younger than his years for a moment. Catherine realized then that no matter how quiet and unassuming the Weasley patriarch seemed, he really was the anchor of their family. Molly might be the center, but Arthur was the base. They rose and Bill bought some tea for his mother, the two of them walking back to the ward where Arthur still lay.

"Tea, Mum," Bill said, handing his mother the cup.

"Thank you dear," she said with a smile.

"Well, I've got to go home and get a little sleep before I get Miranda off to school," Catherine said. "I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow Molly," Catherine said. I'm working the morning shift before the children come home on the Express." Molly nodded absent-mindedly, turning her attention back to Arthur. Catherine smiled at Bill and left the room. As she made her way to the staff floo, she momentarily thought of going to Grimmauld to make sure that Sirius was all right with all of the children. Deciding instead that the news about Arthur should come from their mother, Catherine flooed home and did indeed catch a short nap before waking her youngest daughter for school.

* * *

**23 December 1995**

Catherine hurried across the square, the wind whipping her hair around her head. She shivered as she let herself into the house and then looked around incredulously at the condition of the place. Apparently Sirius had taken to the job of decorating quite earnestly as there was barely an inch of space anywhere that wasn't decorated with something. He'd cleaned as well, even more than Molly had over the summer and everything that wasn't tarnished gleamed and shone.

As she made her way across the entry, she saw Sirius coming down the stairs with a wide smile on his face.

"Hello, love," he said, embracing her and giving her a kiss.

"Hello, yourself," she replied. "In quite the Christmas spirit I see."

"Well, I've got guests now, so I decided I had better treat them properly," he explained, grin still on his face.

"You're in an awfully good mood," she said, unable to stop smiling herself. Instead of saying anything, he scooped her up in his arms. She shrieked which set off his mother's portrait. Sirius just merrily pointed his wand at the painting and the curtains flew shut cutting off his mother's diatribe.

"Sirius, put me down!" Catherine exclaimed. He just laughed and carried her up the stairs. "Where is everyone?" she asked when they reached his room. He shrugged.

"Kitchen, library, drawing room, not really sure," he said, kicking the door shut behind him and finally setting her on her feet, backing her up against the door and putting his arms on either side of her. He immediately began kissing her neck. "Molly's at the hospital visiting Arthur."

"Wait, are you the only adult here?" she asked. He said nothing, just continued to kiss her. "Sirius, stop." He stepped back and looked at her petulantly.

"So what if I am? They're all old enough to take care of themselves. Besides, Hermione's here," he said as if that solved any problems there might be. He kissed her on the lips this time and for a moment, Catherine lost herself. Then she pushed him away again.

"Sirius, you're not setting a very good example," Catherine said as he kissed her jaw. He made a noncommittal noise and Catherine sighed. "I mean it." He pushed away and scowled at her. "Don't you remember the last time we were doing this with kids here? Harry walked in on us."

"So I'll lock the door this time," he replied.

"Sirius," Catherine said warningly. He groaned and leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers.

"I haven't seen you for more than a week," he protested. "And even then I only saw you at the meeting."

"I realize that, but I don't think shagging me in your room in the middle of the day while all the kids are a floor or two away is a good idea," she said dryly.

"You're no fun," he pouted.

"I can't stay long anyway," she admitted. "I just wanted to pop in and see you before I went home after work." He sighed and pulled her into his arms, hugging her to him.

"Are you sure you won't come at Christmas?" she asked. "You can wear the glamour." He shook his head.

"You know I can't," he said apologetically. "And now with Harry and the others here, well," he trailed off looking at her uncertainly. She put a hand to his cheek.

"It's all right," she said. "I understand." He kissed her again.

"Everyone still coming tomorrow?" he asked. Catherine nodded. Sarah and her family and Edward were coming for Christmas Eve dinner and they would open gifts after. "Has Sarah heard anything from _him_?" Catherine shook her head.

"Not that she's told me," Catherine said. "Edward hasn't heard anything at all." Sirius nodded. "What about Boxing Day?" she asked.

"What about it?" he responded.

"Maybe you could come over then?" she said hopefully. Sirius sighed and hugged her again. "I take it that's a no?"

"Love, you know that I want to, it's just," he trailed off and looked at her begging her to understand.

"I know," she said sadly.

"Hey, I'm only following your instructions," he teased, trying to lighten the mood. She reached up and kissed him deeply and they were both panting when she pulled away.

"I've got to go," she said regretfully.

"When can you come back?" he asked, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Probably not until the kids go back to school," she replied. "It's difficult to get away for anything other than work when they're all home."

"You should be with them anyway," Sirius said, giving her a sad smile.

"How about," she said, kissing his neck, "after the kids go back to school," she kissed his jaw," we have our own Christmas celebration?" She kissed his lips and he moaned lightly as she pulled herself tighter against him. His eyes were smoldering when she pulled away. She kissed him once more and then forced herself to go, knowing that she wouldn't be able to if she stayed much longer. "I love you. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," he whispered. "I love you too." She gave him a little wave and then walked out the door, leaving him standing in the middle of the room, looking at her forlornly. Catherine bumped into Harry, quite literally, on the first floor landing.

"Hi Catherine," Harry said. "I didn't know you were here."

"I just stopped in for a few minutes," she said.

"Sirius upstairs?" Harry asked.

"Yes, in his room, or he might be with Buckbeack now, I'm not sure," she said. "Are you all right Harry?" she asked, concerned about what Bill had told her.

"Yeah," he said with a shrug. Catherine studied him and decided that he was telling the truth, more or less.

"You know if you need anything you can still talk to me right?" she asked and Harry nodded. "I'm usually at Hogwarts on Wednesdays."

"Okay," he said.

"Just be careful," she said. "Professor Umbridge isn't too happy that I'm working there." Harry scowled at the mention of his most hated teacher. Catherine was fairly sure he hated her even worse than Snape.

"I'll make sure I'm really sick before I come in," Harry assured her with a grin. Catherine could only imagine what he meant to do. She'd heard about a few of the twins' products.

"Happy Christmas Harry," she said, giving his arm a small squeeze.

"Happy Christmas Catherine," he replied, then continued on up the stairs.

"Oh and Harry," she called before he got out of sight. He stopped and turned to look at her once more. "Please, please be careful with the other thing you're doing." He cocked his head at her.

"Ellie's really good, you know," he said. "Catches on quickly, doesn't take too long to master things. She even gives Hermione a run for her money every once in a while." Catherine colored a bit at the praise. It somehow meant more coming from one of Ellie's peers than a teacher.

"Thanks Harry," she said. "Just keep Rory out of it for now, yeah?"

"No problem," he said, then turned and hurried up the steps in search of Sirius. Catherine watched him go, then sighed and made her way back to the front door, disapparating from the steps.

* * *

**24 December 1995**

"Rory, can you get that?" Catherine called as the doorbell rang. She pulled her apron off and checked on the dinner one last time before leaving the kitchen.

The hall was full of people, all greeting each other and Catherine stood and smiled at her make-shift family for a few moments. She had never thought that there would come a time when she would have more than just her children and mother with her for Christmas. If Sirius could have been there, it would have been perfect.

"Catherine," Edward said with a smile. "There you are." He stepped forward and hugged her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Edward, I'm so glad you could make it," Catherine said, returning his hug. He released her and Catherine greeted Sarah and Paul and her niece and nephew. Jane came out from the dining room where she had been setting the table and joined the group. They all moved into the lounge and settled in as Catherine took drink requests and when back into the kitchen to get them.

When she returned, Ellie and Edward were deep in conversation. When she gave Edward his scotch she realized that Ellie was explaining Arithmancy to him and Catherine smirked a bit at Edward's rapt expression. Rory was regaling Paul and Alex with a play-by-play of the latest Hogwarts Quidditch match, while Miranda played with Sophia on the floor. Jane and Sarah were talking and Catherine joined them after delivering everyone's drinks.

"Happy Christmas," Sarah said with a smile as Catherine sat down.

"To you too," Catherine replied. "I'm so glad we could get together like this."

"The kids were so excited when I told them we were coming," Sarah said. "Alex asked me if he could have a ride on Rory's broom." Catherine chuckled.

"Well, I think it's a bit cold out for that, but maybe this summer," she said. Sarah gaped at her. "What?"

"I didn't think, I mean," she trailed off, looking nervous. Catherine smiled knowingly and explained what a sticking charm was to Sarah. "Even so, I'm not sure." She worried her lip between her teeth and looked guiltily at Catherine.

"What is it?" Catherine asked.

"I don't want you to think that it's because I'm against magic or anything," Sarah admitted. Catherine laughed.

"Of course not," she said. "I felt the same way at first. But Rory is an excellent flyer. Maybe my friend Myra's husband or Remus could come out and take him up, if you'd rather have an adult."

"Oh, well, maybe I'll just think about it for a bit," Sarah said. Catherine grinned.

"Sure," she said.

They all chatted until dinner was ready and then opened gifts after they had eaten. Sarah was helping Catherine gather up bows and wrapping paper and boxes when she nudged Catherine in the side. Catherine looked at her and Sarah motioned with her head. Edward and Jane were sitting rather close to each other on the couch, talking quietly.

"Well, they look rather cozy, don't they," Catherine said with a gleam in her eye. Sarah nodded.

"Dad has been talking about her an awful lot lately," Sarah said. "Did you know they had lunch last week?" Catherine turned to Sarah.

"That little sneak," Catherine said. "She told me she was having lunch with one of the neighbors." Sarah stifled a laugh. Catherine turned back and looked at the two of them again. "Well good on them, I say." She carried the garbage to the kitchen and Sarah followed.

"Catherine, there's something else I need to tell you," Sarah said. Catherine pulled in a breath, fairly certain she knew what this was about.

"You heard back from him?" she asked. Sarah nodded.

"He called me actually," she said. "He asked me for a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Catherine said suspiciously.

"He wants me to find you and tell him how the children are," Sarah replied. Catherine swore under her breath and sank down on a kitchen chair.

"What did you say?" she finally asked.

"I didn't really say anything," Sarah said. "He told me that he thinks you're still living here with your mother."

"Not much of a stretch really," Catherine said. "Damn it, why does he have to try and butt back into my life now?" Sarah sat down at the table as well and took Catherine's hand.

"I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to do," she said. "But," she trailed off and bit her lip. Catherine sighed.

"But what Sarah?" she said resignedly.

"He's different," Sarah said. "He sounds like his old self, like he was when we first moved here and met you. We were talking about everything that happened with you and the children and he _cried_ Catherine. I don't think I've heard Daniel cry since we were little. I really think he's changed."

"He didn't say anything about coming back did he?" Catherine asked. Sarah shook her head. Catherine sighed again. "I can't talk about this right now," she said. "I just, I can't think."

"I understand," Sarah said. "I shouldn't have even brought it up tonight. I didn't want to ruin Christmas."

"No, no, it's fine," Catherine insisted, forcing a smile to her face. "I just need to think about it, all right?" Sarah nodded. Paul came into the kitchen just then, a sleeping Sophia in his arms.

"Hey," he said, looking with concern between the two women. "Everything all right?"

"Fine, Paul," Catherine said. He didn't look like he really believed her, but turned to Sarah anyway.

"We should probably go," he said. "This one's out already and Alex looks about ready to drop as well." Sarah nodded and stood.

"I'll just get Dad," she said and left the kitchen.

"You sure you're all right?" Paul asked once his wife had gone.

"I will be," Catherine assured him. Paul nodded and turned to follow Sarah, then turned back.

"Look, Catherine, this is probably none of my business and I'm sure Sarah wouldn't be too happy with me for telling you this, but," he paused and took a breath. "I think she might be a little blind where Daniel is concerned." Catherine looked at him quizzically. "She's told me everything that happened with the two of you and what he did. And I know that she wants to believe he's changed and that she might get her brother back, but," he shook his head.

"You don't think he's changed?" Catherine asked.

"I didn't say that and truthfully, I never knew him well enough to be able to say one way or the other," Paul said, shifting Sophia a bit in his arms. "But I cannot even begin to fathom a father putting his children through the things that he did, regardless of how he felt about their mother. I don't care about the magic, they were his kids for Christ's sake." Paul's face had begun to redden and he took a deep breath. Catherine rose and put a hand on his arm.

"Thank you Paul," she said. "Alex and Sophia are lucky to have you." He kissed Sophia's head.

"I'm the lucky one," he said and Catherine smiled, blinking away tears. Paul reached out and took her hand. "Just be careful Catherine. You don't deserve the things that Daniel did, any of you." Catherine merely nodded, too choked up to speak. Paul squeezed her hand and left the kitchen and Catherine waited a few moments before following, trying to pull herself together.

Once their gifts were all gathered and everyone bundled into coats, there were a flurry of good-byes in the hall. Catherine noticed Edward's hand linger on her mother's arm just a little longer than was necessary and she hid a grin, exchanging a look with Sarah. That situation would definitely bear some watching.

Once everyone had left and the children were in bed, Catherine and her mother sat on the couch with glasses of wine. Catherine had decided to put Daniel out of her head for the moment and focus on enjoying Christmas with her children. There would be time for that later.

"So, what's going on with you and Edward?" she asked instead and smirked at the slight tightening on her mother's hand around her wine glass.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jane said smoothly and if Catherine didn't know her as well as she did, she would have thought that her mother was completely innocent.

"Don't give me that, I saw the two of you sitting here earlier," Catherine said. "And Sarah informed me that you went out to lunch with him last week. When you told me that you were going out with Mary down the street, I might add."

"Is there something wrong with two friends having lunch together?" her mother asked, staring at the fireplace and avoiding Catherine's gaze.

"No, but I do wonder why you felt the need to lie to me about it," Catherine said, trying not to grin.

"Because I knew that you would jump to conclusions, just as you are now," her mother said calmly.

"Do you like him?" Catherine asked.

"Of course I like him, he's a very nice man," Jane replied. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"You know that's not what I meant," Catherine returned.

"Then perhaps you should say just what exactly you mean," Jane said.

"Do you fancy him?" Catherine said in exasperation. Her mother ran her finger along the rim of her glass and contemplated the liquid within.

"I might," she finally said and Catherine smiled widely.

"How much?" she asked.

"Sorry?" her mother replied.

"Well, do you just like him or do you want to snog the living daylights out of him?" Catherine asked cheekily.

"Catherine!" her mother exclaimed, but her cheeks colored and Catherine hid a smirk.

"So, it's like that is it?" she asked, eyebrows raised and Jane slapped her arm.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother?" she admonished. "Besides, we're much too old for all that."

"Trust me Mum, you're never too old for a good snog," Catherine quipped and winked at her mother.

"You are impossible," her mother said with a shake of her head, but she chuckled.

"So tell me," Catherine prodded, pulling her legs up and tucking them underneath her.

"We've spoken a few times on the phone and we had lunch and that's all there is to tell," her mother replied, taking a sip of her wine. Catherine waited and her mother huffed. "He's a very interesting man and I enjoy his company."

"He's also a very handsome man," Catherine said and her mother smiled.

"Yes, that too," she agreed and then turned pensive. "Catherine, are you all right with this?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Catherine replied, confused.

"Well, he is Daniel's father and after everything," but Catherine interrupted.

"Mum, I don't blame Edward or Sarah for any of that," Catherine said. "You know that. Daniel made his own choices and no matter what kind of childhood he had, he could have, should have, made different ones. If anyone else is to blame it's Nora." Catherine's lip curled and her mother's expression hardened. Catherine sighed and decided to tell her mother everything that Sarah had said in the kitchen.

"What are you going to do?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Catherine said with a sigh. She was truly sick of thinking about it.

"Well, he knows you're living here," her mother said. "There's not much stopping him from just showing up one day."

"I know," Catherine acknowledged. "Maybe if Sarah told him the kids were all fine, he'd just leave it be."

"But you don't really believe that, do you?" her mother asked and Catherine shook her head.

"No, I'm nearly positive he'll show up here at some point," Catherine said quietly. Her mother didn't say anything for a moment, then turned to her daughter, her eyes sad, but determined expression on her face.

"If you think it's best, I won't try and stop you from leaving," Jane said. Catherine looked surprised for a moment, but then her face softened.

"I've no intention of being driven from my home," she replied. "And if we did have to go, I wouldn't leave you behind." Jane put her hand to her daughter's cheek.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to worry about me," she said. "I've known all along that at some point you would go and find your own life. I'm just privileged that I've gotten to spend so much time with you and my grandchildren in the meantime."

"Mum, you're part of my life," Catherine protested. "I'm not going to cut you out."

"Of course you're not, but Catherine, what about Sirius?" Jane said.

"What about him?" Catherine asked.

"Well, from everything you've said, the two of you will get married someday," her mother replied. "I doubt your husband will want his mother-in-law living with him."

"First of all, I've no idea when that will ever happen," Catherine said. "And second, believe me, after living with the mother he had, he'll probably beg you to stay." Jane chuckled. "Anyway, none of this matters right now. Maybe Sarah's right and Daniel has really changed. And just because she tells him the kids are fine doesn't mean he's coming back into their lives."

"True," her mother mused, but Catherine could tell she wasn't convinced.

"Look Mum, if I get any indication he's going to come back or try to get the kids again, we'll go," Catherine promised. "But I'm not going to uproot Miranda now for no reason. I refuse to live in fear of him again. I'm still the one with the wand." Jane smiled and took her daughter's hand.

"Whatever you decide to do, you know I'll support you," she said and Catherine smiled.

"Thanks Mum," she said, hugging her mother.


	22. Threats

**A/N - Hello my lovely readers! I want to thank everyone for reading and a special thanks to those that review. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and to all my US readers, have a great 4th of July holiday this week. :) **

**Chapter 22**

**Threats**

**13 January 1996**

Catherine hurried across the square through the howling wind. She had planned on waiting until tomorrow to visit Sirius, as she had the day off, but when she'd spoken to Remus yesterday, she had changed her mind. Remus had told her that Sirius seemed angry and defeated all at the same time and she knew with Harry going back to school that he wouldn't be in a very good place.

She hurried inside and down to the kitchen, but he wasn't there. Searching through the house, she finally found him with Buckbeak. Unsurprisingly, he had a bottle of firewhiskey with him.

"Hey," she said and he looked up in surprise.

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow," he said and she was a bit concerned that he hadn't realized someone was in the house all this time. Not that anyone could get in who shouldn't be here, but still.

"I changed my mind," she said with a smile. "My mum and Miranda are having movie night, so I'm all yours until she gets home from school tomorrow." He jumped up and was on her in seconds, kissing her and pulling her tightly against him.

"Missed you," he mumbled between kisses. "So much." Catherine gasped as he nipped at her neck, then looked over her shoulder and saw Buckbeak seemingly watching them. She managed to extricate herself from Sirius' embrace and pulled him from Buckbeak's room into Sirius' own. Sirius backed her up against the wall and pressed himself tightly against her. It was almost as if he was trying to absorb her body into his own. Between the weight of him and his kisses, she could barely breathe.

"Sirius," she said into his lips, pushing against him. He ignored her and continued to kiss her. "Sirius," she said again. She managed to turn her head a bit. "Sirius, stop, please. I can't breathe, stop." He finally backed away from her and she pulled in a deep breath. The action made her slightly dizzy and she swayed.

"Cat?" Sirius said, steadying her. "Are you all right?"

"Just let me sit down for a minute," she said, sliding down to the floor. She breathed evenly for a few minutes and looked up to see him squatting in front of her, concern on his face.

"I'm sorry, love," he said and she shook her head.

"It's not completely your fault," she said. "I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Busy day," she shrugged. He stood and took her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Where are we going?"

"Kitchen," he said as he led her from the room. "I'm making you dinner."

"Only if you eat with me," she said and he gave her a confused look.

"I have a feeling your diet has been mostly a _liquid_ one today," she said, raising her eyebrows. He looked sheepish.

"Fine, we'll both eat," he said.

The moment they finished and the dishes were washing themselves, Sirius pulled her onto his lap and picked up where he'd left off in his bedroom. She remembered thinking at one point that they should probably seal the door just in case anyone from the Order might show up and then another time wondered idly where Kreacher was, but she was far too involved in the sensations Sirius was wringing from her body to pay much attention to anything else.

When they were both panting and slumped in the same chair they had started in, Sirius grinned at her lazily and managed to raise his arm and push her hair back from her face. She sagged against him, unable to hold herself up any longer.

"None of that now," he admonished. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"Oh really?" she asked into his neck. "Well I have one request."

"What's that love?" he asked.

"Can we leave the kitchen?" she said. "I don't fancy Kreacher walking in on us."

"Maybe we'd shock the little bugger to death," Sirius said with a laugh.

"Hm, I think we'd have to do something a little different to do that," she replied and then whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened and he growled, hurriedly picking her up and rushing back to his bedroom, Catherine laughing in his ear the entire way.

* * *

**14 January 1996**

They lay in bed the next morning, Catherine's head pillowed on Sirius' chest. He was playing with her hair, stretching out a curl and letting it bounce back.

"Are you going to tell me what had you so angry the other day?" she asked, drawing small patterns on his chest. "Remus told me," she added by way of explanation before he could ask her. He sighed and put his arm behind his head.

"Snape," he nearly spat. Catherine propped herself up on one elbow, looking down at him.

"Why do you even listen to what he has to say?" she asked. "You know he just tries to bait you."

"Well he's doing a good job of it," Sirius replied, scrubbing a hand down his face. He relayed the altercation between Snape and himself after Harry had been informed of his occlumency lessons.

"Bill told me about the dream Harry had," she said when he'd finished. "You think it's really a connection to Voldemort?"

"I don't know what else it could be," Sirius replied. "If he'd seen it before it happened, I might say he had a touch of seer in him, James did have one or two in his family tree, but Harry saw this happening, while it was happening."

"Yes, but it was the snake, not actually Voldemort that did it," Catherine argued.

"Who knows, maybe he controls the snake somehow," Sirius said with another sigh.

"Back to what Severus said," Catherine said and Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to him. No one thinks you're a coward or hiding out here on purpose." Sirius looked at the ceiling. Catherine's brow furrowed. "Do you think you're a coward?" Sirius shrugged. Catherine leaned forward and kissed him.

"You are the furthest thing from a coward," she said. "You escaped from Azkaban for Merlin's sake, not to mention dealing with dementors for twelve years."

"But I'm not _doing_ anything," he complained. Catherine propped her chin on his chest.

"I know you're used to being in the middle of things," she said. "But keeping yourself safe for Harry and for me is what we need you to do right now. Harry would be devastated if anything happened to you." Sirius reached out and ran a finger down her cheek.

"And what about you?" he asked quietly.

"Remember what you said to me a few weeks ago?" she asked. "About breathing, but not really living?" He nodded. "It would be the same for me if you were gone." She turned and laid her head back on his chest, listening to the steady thumping of his heart. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to his side, running a hand up and down her arm. After a few minutes, he tilted her chin up towards him and kissed her. She put a hand on his cheek and rolled herself on top of him. It was quite some time before either of them spoke again.

* * *

Eventually, hunger won out and they pulled on bathrobes and made their way to the kitchen. While Catherine was cooking breakfast, Sirius stood behind her with his arms around her waist.

"This would be a lot easier if my movement wasn't so restricted," she teased as he kissed her shoulder again.

"Sorry, not letting you go for another few hours at least," he replied, gripping her more tightly. She shook her head and finished with the eggs.

"At least make yourself useful and set the table," she said and he chuckled, waving his wand toward the cupboard and directing the dishes to the table. They sat down to eat, but before they had finished, they both heard the front door open and someone hurrying down the stairs. Sirius stood and drew his wand, putting himself in front of her to which Catherine rolled her eyes, pulling her own wand from her pocket.

"Remus," Catherine said in surprise as their friend reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I thought you'd want to see this," he said, handing a copy of the _Prophet_ to Sirius, grave expression on his face. Catherine watched as his face grew red, his jaw working.

"Fucking hell," he finally said and passed the paper to Catherine. She quickly read the front page article, gasping as she saw the names of the escapees. She looked up at Remus whose expression had turned almost feral.

"How?" Catherine asked.

"Voldemort, I'm sure," Sirius spat. "This isn't good Moony."

"No," Remus agreed his eyes flicking to Catherine for a moment. He looked back at Sirius and the two of them seemed to be having some kind of conversation with just their eyes.

"Will one of you tell me just what the hell is going on?" she demanded, hands on her hips. Sirius sighed and turned toward the fireplace, putting a hand on the mantle. "Remus?" Catherine said.

"Sirius is concerned about you," he said.

"Me? Why?" she asked.

"Bellatrix is his cousin," Remus said.

"I know," Catherine said. "So?"

"So, one of her goals back in the first war was to get rid of the 'traitors' in her own family," Remus continued. "She came after Sirius every chance she got."

"Well it's good that Sirius is here at Grimmauld then," Catherine said. "She can't get in here.

"There are other ways to destroy Sirius," Remus said quietly. Catherine looked from Remus to Sirius and back again as realization dawned.

"But, she doesn't know about me, about us," Catherine said, still a bit confused.

"But plenty of other people do," Sirius finally spoke, his voice tight.

"Only people in the Order," she said. "And it's not like any of them are going to run out and tell her."

"There's always a possibility that someone will get caught," Remus explained.

"And there's Snape," Sirius snapped.

"Sirius, I understand how you feel about Severus, but I doubt that Voldemort is asking him for information about the Order members' love lives," Catherine replied with an eye roll.

"Listen to me Cat," Sirius said, finally turning around.

"No, you listen to me Sirius," she said forcefully. "You tried this before, left me for my own good and we all see how well that turned out." Sirius hung his head and Catherine instantly felt guilty. She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant," she said. "I was a girl then, not even able to do magic legally. Things are different now. I'm an adult and I've passed all my exams. I can take care of myself."

"You don't know Bellatrix," Sirius said, his voice strained.

"No, I don't and if it makes you feel better, you can work with me on dueling, teach me whatever you want, but I'm not leaving you and I won't let you leave me," she said firmly. Sirius pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair.

"I hate that I can't be with you and keep you safe," he whispered. She stroked his back and said nothing.

"I'll be fine," she said. "I doubt she's going to come looking for me. I'm sure Voldemort has plenty of more important things for her to do."

"She'll need time anyway," Remus said. "They all will until they're sane enough to follow orders."

"Bella was never sane," Sirius retorted and Remus snorted.

"True, but saner anyway," he said. Sirius sighed and looked at Catherine.

"We need to teach her the communication patronus Moony," he said. "Do you have time?" Remus nodded.

"Now?" Catherine asked.

"You said you've got until Miranda gets home from school," Sirius reminded her.

"Yes, but," she glanced at Remus, then gave Sirius a look. He smirked at her.

"Don't worry," he whispered in her ear. "I'll save time for that." She smacked his chest as her cheeks reddened and Remus chuckled behind them.

"Stupid werewolf senses," Catherine groused, then went upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

They spent the remainder of the morning in the ballroom, teaching Catherine the patronus spell, as well as practicing a few other dueling techniques. Sirius was nearly useless when it came time to actually duel, as he was afraid to throw anything too dangerous her way.

"Damn it, Sirius!" she shouted as he cast another rictusempra at her. "I really don't think Bellatrix or anyone else is going to try and tickle me to death." Sirius glared at her and she huffed and took a few steps toward him. "I know that you don't want to hurt me, but if you want me to train, then you're going to have to send something a little more dangerous my way." Sirius shook his head.

"I just, I can't," he said apologetically. She kissed his cheek and turned to Remus.

"I guess it's you then," she said. He looked a bit worried for a moment and Catherine rolled her eyes. She put her hands on her hips. "Is this because I'm a woman?" she demanded.

"What? No," Remus insisted.

"Well what then?" she asked.

"It's just, it's well, you," he replied lamely.

"Well that just clears it right up, doesn't it?" she said in exasperation. Sirius came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's not that we don't think you're capable," he said. "We just don't want to hurt you, not even on accident. We love you too much." Catherine closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. She turned in Sirius' arms.

"Listen to me," she said. "I need to know how to do this. Even if we weren't together or I wasn't in the Order, I'm still a muggle-born. I _need_ to know." Sirius sighed and rested his forehead against hers, then looked toward Remus.

"She's right Moony," Sirius said. "But I can't do it. I just can't." Remus nodded grimly and turned back to Catherine. He took a deep breath and met her gaze.

"Let's go," he said tightly and Catherine hid her grin. They faced off against each other and began. Remus started by throwing rather innocuous spells at her, which Catherine easily blocked or avoided. But once she had sent a stunner his way, his face hardened and his wand moved faster. Catherine blocked out everything but the spells they were casting at each other.

After nearly half an hour, Remus finally managed to get a petrificus totalus past her shield and she crumpled to the ground. Sirius rushed to her as Remus cancelled the spell.

"I'm sorry," Remus said as Sirius pulled her into a sitting position. She was sweating and wiped her brow with the back of her hand, then looked up at him with a grin. Sirius kissed her temple and chuckled.

"She nearly had you Moony," he said proudly. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I hardly think Remus was giving me everything he had," she said. Remus looked sheepish. "Maybe I should ask Mad-Eye to help me instead."

"No!" both men yelled simultaneously. Catherine laughed.

"Tonks then," she said and Sirius and Remus nodded much more enthusiastically than was strictly necessary. "Well," she said, climbing to her feet. "I need a shower." Sirius looked at her heatedly and she swallowed.

"I'd say that's my cue," Remus said, glancing between the two of them. "See you both later." He hurried quickly from the room. With no further preamble, Sirius grabbed her by the wrist and towed her upstairs to the loo.

* * *

**23 February 1996**

"I've got something you might be interested in," Myra said as she followed the twins through the floo. Alexis and Anna immediately ran off with Miranda to her room. Myra handed Catherine a magazine.

"The Quibbler?" Catherine asked in confusion. She'd read it a few times, for entertainment purposes only.

"Ian sent it to me from work," Myra explained. Catherine looked at the cover and saw a picture of Harry. She glanced up at Myra and opened the magazine. "Since when does Rita Skeeter write for the Quibbler?" Myra shrugged her shoulders.

"I wondered the same thing. Not only that, it seems to actually be factual," she said. "When has that ever happened with her?"

"No idea," Catherine said with a shake of her head. When she finished the article however, she was grinning.

"Well that should raise a few eyebrows," Catherine said and Myra nodded.

"Ethan's told me how hard it's been for Harry this year," she said. "There are quite a few students that don't believe him, even from his own house."

"I know, he told Sirius as much at Christmas and I've seen it myself when I've been up there," Catherine replied.

"I wonder if Sirius has seen this," Myra said with a grin.

"I'm sure Remus will have a copy to him before the end of the day," Catherine said, smiling herself. "Tea?"

"Please," Myra said with a nod and the two sat down on the couch.

"So, what's new?" Myra asked, accepting the cup that Catherine offered her.

"Not a lot," Catherine replied, sipping her own tea. "Work and the school and seeing Sirius from time to time. Oh, but let me tell you about my mum." Catherine proceeded to explain what her mother had admitted at Christmas. She and Edward had been out quite often since and the last time Edward had brought her mother home, they had been holding hands and he'd kissed her lightly on the lips when he left.

"Good for her," Myra declared and Catherine nodded. "It doesn't bother you at all? I mean because of Daniel and everything."

"No, it honestly doesn't," Catherine answered. "Edward has been wonderful to me and the children since he's come back into our lives and I want my mother to be happy." Catherine began to toy with her tea cup.

"What?" Myra demanded. Catherine took a deep breath and met Myra's gaze.

"I told Sarah to go ahead and let Daniel know she's spoken to me," Catherine said quietly. Myra looked at her incredulously.

"Are you mad?" Myra finally asked.

"I know, I know," Catherine said, holding up a hand. "But he was practically begging Sarah to find us and I was worried that if she kept putting him off, he would just come here himself. At least this way, I feel like I'm in control of the information he gets."

"But you're not," Myra pointed out. "Sarah is."

"I trust her," Catherine said with a shrug of one shoulder. "And she loves the kids."

"Catherine," Myra began, then paused biting her lip. Catherine looked at her expectantly. She knew what her friend was going to say. "I don't want to accuse Sarah of anything, but aren't you the least bit worried that she might tell him more than you want her to? She is his sister after all."

"Even if she does, I hardly see how it matters," Catherine said. "She would never say anything derogatory about the children or me. And don't forget that she was there. She saw what Daniel was trying to do to the kids, what he tried to do to me."

"I hope you're right," Myra said still looking worried. "What does Sirius have to say about all this?" Catherine looked away.

"I haven't told him yet," she admitted.

"Do you plan to?" Myra asked.

"Eventually," Catherine replied.

"Are you sure it's wise to keep it from him?" Myra questioned.

"No, but I'm not sure it's wise to tell him either," Catherine said with a sigh. "He's convinced that Daniel is just looking for a way back into our lives."

"Maybe he's right," Myra said softly.

"Maybe he is, but I don't know what else to do, Myra," Catherine said in exasperation. "I'm hoping Sarah can give him enough information that he's satisfied the kids are all fine and doing well and he'll leave us alone."

"Do you really believe that?" Myra asked. Catherine shook her head.

"I don't know what I believe anymore," she said. "Sarah insists that he's changed but the thought of him coming here still terrifies me."

"You could leave," Myra suggested. "There are places you could go where he'd never find you."

"I know, my mum said the same thing," Catherine responded. "I just don't want to have to live in hiding the rest of my life. It's not fair to the kids."

"You know that you can always come to us, don't you?" Myra said. "If you need to get out quickly. He can't follow you through the floo."

"Yes, I know," Catherine replied with a smile. "I really don't think it will come to that though." The two continued to chat while the girls played.

"Have you seen the kids while you've been up at the school?" Myra finally asked.

"Not for a while," Catherine admitted. "Umbridge gets rather testy when I bump into them, accidentally or otherwise. Why?"

"I'm just wondering if you've noticed anything going on between Ethan and Tess," Myra explained.

"Ethan and Tess? Really?" Catherine asked. "When did that happen?"

"I don't know if it has, but he spoke with her an awful lot over Christmas holidays," Myra said. "Almost more than he talked to Will."

"You know, I was wondering the same thing about Will and Ellie," Catherine mused. "A few months ago when I spoke to them, Will was giving Ellie quite significant looks. Ellie brushed it off when I asked her about it, but I do wonder."

"Good lord, what are we going to do if they pair off like that?" Myra asked, shaking her head.

"Actually I think the question is what will happen if they pair off and then it ends badly?" Catherine said.

"I don't even want to think about it," Myra replied and Catherine chuckled.

"Well, I think you've got more to worry about than me," Catherine said. "From everything Ellie has told me, Tess is quite boy crazy." Myra groaned and put her head in her hands. Catherine patted her shoulder.

"Although you know what they say," Myra said to her friend, gleam in her eye. "It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for." Catherine glared at her and then the two dissolved into laughter. "You know, Sharon and Elena should be eternally thankful that we're going to go through all of this before they will. They'll have the privilege of our expertise when the time comes." Catherine snorted in amusement.

"That's one way to describe it, I suppose," she said dryly and then they laughed again.

* * *

**27 February 1996**

"Have you seen it?" Sirius asked as Catherine walked into the kitchen. He had a wide grin on his face.

"Yes," she replied, smiling herself and giving him a quick kiss. "He did a wonderful job." Sirius was beaming, looking as if he were about to burst with pride. Catherine put an arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Feels pretty good doesn't it?" she asked.

"What?" he said in confusion. She looked up at him.

"When your kid does something great," she said and he slowly put his arms around her.

"I do think of him that way, don't I?" he asked and she nodded. He looked a bit nervous.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Do you think," he swallowed thickly. "Do you think Prongs would be upset?" Catherine put a hand to his cheek.

"I think James and Lily are overjoyed that you think of Harry as your own," she replied. He pulled her to him and buried his face in her hair, taking in a breath. She rubbed his back and kissed his cheek.

"All right, enough mooning over each other," Moody grunted as he stomped by. "Time to get the meeting started." Catherine chuckled and Sirius gave the old Auror a dark look.

"Where are Minerva and Albus?" Sirius asked, as he and Catherine sat down at the table next to Remus.

"Minerva sent me a patronus earlier," Moody said. "Asked me to run the meeting tonight. Things are getting a bit tight up at the school with Umbridge. Minerva didn't think they could get out unnoticed." Sirius grumbled under his breath and Catherine shared a look with Remus.

The meeting proceeded as they all did, discussing Voldemort's lack of activity save for his attempts to get the prophecy. Catherine found her mind wandering to her current personal issues at hand. She had to tell Sirius about her decision regarding Daniel, even though she knew he would be upset with her.

She had looked into her ancestry again, her mother having found some more information about her father's family up in the attic. But it hadn't been anything helpful as far as figuring out just who she was related to. It had left Catherine frustrated once more.

And then there were Myra's comments about Tess and Ethan, which had caused Catherine to ponder Will and Ellie again. She had hoped to bump into Ellie while she was working this week, but she hadn't. Not wanting to draw more attention from Umbridge, Catherine hadn't sought Ellie out. Ellie was nearly fourteen and Catherine knew that there would soon be boys in her life, but Catherine was hoping that it wouldn't be for a year or two yet.

"Love," Sirius said and Catherine startled a bit. She looked around and saw that everyone was standing and leaving the kitchen.

"The meeting's over?" she asked and Sirius nodded.

"Not much to talk about really," he said. "We won't have another meeting for a few weeks unless there are developments." Catherine nodded. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "You were rather far away." She sighed.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"That sounds rather ominous," he replied with a frown. She gave him a half-smile and stood, taking his hand and leading him from the kitchen. She climbed the stairs to the drawing room and sat down on the settee. He sat down beside her, still frowning.

"I did something that you're probably not going to like very much," she said, her eyes darting away from him. She saw the muscles in his jaw tense.

"What?" he asked. Catherine explained what Sarah had told her at Christmas. "Please tell me you didn't," he said before she could finish.

"I'd like to, but I can't," she said, looking down at her lap.

"Damn it, Catherine," he said, rising and beginning to pace back and forth across the room.

"Sirius, try and understand," Catherine said pleadingly. "I thought this would be a better option than him just showing up at my house one day."

"What makes you think he won't anyway?" Sirius demanded.

"I don't know for sure, but at least this way, he's got some information and maybe it will be enough," Catherine said. Sirius scrubbed a hand down his face, looking completely irritated. Catherine stood and went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He sighed and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head.

"You know I'm only angry because I worry about you," he said. She nodded. They stood in silence for a few moments. "Listen to me," he said, pulling back from her a bit. "You have to promise me that if he shows up, you'll send me a patronus."

"Why?" she asked warily.

"So I can come there, of course," he said.

"Sirius," she said with a shake of her head.

"I mean it Cat," he said. "I won't leave you unprotected again." She knew that he still blamed himself for what happened not only with Celia all those years ago, but with Daniel as well. No matter how many times she had assured him that neither incident was his fault. "Swear it," he said.

"Fine," she said with a huff. He tilted her face up to look at him and gave her a meaningful look. She sighed again. "All right, I promise."

"Thank you," he said and pulled her into a hug again. She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes for a moment. Things would be so much easier if they could just find Pettigrew.

* * *

**10 March 1996**

Catherine sat down heavily in the chair in Poppy's office. She couldn't believe what had gone on since she'd been here the week before. Umbridge had really begun to step things up.

"Regardless of Sybill's, er, unique methods of teaching, no one deserves to be treated that way," Poppy said with a shake of her head. Catherine nodded her head in agreement, remembering the trance Sybill had gone into less than two years before that had helped she and Remus figure out Sirius' innocence. No one besides Sirius and Remus knew of it, of course, but Sybill wasn't exactly the fraud that everyone thought.

"And Minerva stood up for her?" Catherine asked in surprise. It was no secret that there was no love lost between the two women. Poppy nodded.

"Thank goodness Albus put Dolores in her place and allowed Sybill to stay. I don't know where she'd go, poor thing," Poppy said with a cluck of her tongue.

"Madame Pomfrey?" they heard someone call and the two women rose and went into the ward. Harry stood there with his hands over his nose. He was dripping blood.

"Oh my god, Harry," Catherine said, hurrying to his side. "What happened?"

"Just a nosebleed," he said, then winked at Catherine. She looked confused for a moment, then realized what he had done.

"I've got it Poppy," Catherine said with a wave of her hand. "You can go back to your reports if you like." Poppy nodded and went back to her office, as Catherine pulled her wand. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a small candy. He popped it into his mouth and the bleeding stopped almost immediately. He grinned at Catherine who waved her wand to clear the blood from his face.

"I've got to hand it to them," she said shaking her head. "Those are quite ingenious." Harry grinned again and brought a hand up to brush his fringe from his face. Catherine frowned and then grabbed his hand.

"Harry, what on earth is this?" she demanded, seeing the scar on his hand.

"Oh, it's, erm, nothing," he said, trying to snatch his hand away from Catherine, but she held it tightly.

"It's not nothing," she protested getting a better look at it. "Are these words?" she asked incredulously. Harry finally managed to pull his hand from hers and shoved it in his pocket. "Explain," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now."

"It's nothing Catherine," Harry said stubbornly.

"Harry," Catherine admonished.

"No, I mean it, just don't worry about it," Harry said. Catherine sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Harry when are you going to understand that there are people in your corner?" she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. He looked at her for a moment, worrying his lip between his teeth and Catherine thought he was going to tell her what happened, but then he shook his head.

"It's over and there's nothing you can do about it. It doesn't matter," he said. Catherine opened her mouth to say something else, then closed it again at his defiant expression. She knew she wouldn't get anything else out of him. She let her hands drop from his shoulders.

"What did you want to see me about?" she asked instead. Harry looked a bit surprised that she had changed the subject, but recovered quickly.

"I just wanted to see how things were going," he said.

"Everything's fine," Catherine said with a smile, knowing that Harry was asking after Sirius. "A bit boring right now, actually, but otherwise fine." Harry nodded. "What about you?" Harry shrugged. "Any more dreams?" she asked. Harry shook his head, but she saw his eyes dart away from her.

"How's the occlumency going?" she asked. Harry grimaced. "That well huh?"

"It's okay," Harry said. Catherine studied him for a moment. She put a hand on his upper arm and gave it a squeeze.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" she asked. He nodded, but she noticed that he didn't look all that convinced. Catherine sighed. "Anything you want me to tell him?"

"Just, just that I miss him," Harry said quietly. Catherine nodded.

"I know he misses you too and he's trying to work it out with Professor Dumbledore for you to spend the summer with him," she said. Harry's head snapped up.

"You mean I wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's?" he asked hopefully.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure about that," Catherine said. "But, if you did, I don't think it would be for very long." Harry's eyes lit up and he smiled. Catherine grinned back. "You'd better get to class before you're missed." Harry nodded and turned to leave. At the door he turned back.

"Thanks Catherine," he said. "And, erm, sorry about before."

"It's all right Harry," Catherine said. "Just please remember that I want to help you if I can." Harry nodded and then left the hospital wing. Catherine watched him go and sighed. She would get to the bottom of what was going on. Somehow.

* * *

**23 March 1996**

Catherine collapsed into the chair with a sigh. She was exhausted, having been at work for nearly eighteen hours now. This was the start of her third shift and while she wanted nothing more than to go and crawl into her bed and sleep for a few days, they were extremely short-staffed at the moment. A strange flu outbreak that the normal pepper-up couldn't seem to quite take care of had not only swelled St. Mungo's patient load, it had also nearly decimated their healer ranks. Catherine and the other trainees had been moved from department to department over the last few days, covering for missing healers. As such, she found herself once again in the Potions and Plant Poisoning ward, although she had already completed her training here.

"Catherine?" a voice asked and Catherine looked up to see someone familiar standing in front of her, seemingly following a nurse One side of his face was rather burned, however, so it was difficult to say for sure who he was. She stared at him for a few moments before finally recognizing him.

"Alex?" she said and he nodded, smiling. "My goodness, I haven't seen you since our lunch with Sharon and David." Catherine had run into the three of them at the Leaky Cauldron over a year ago and had lunch with them, Sharon scheming the entire time to set Catherine and Alex up on a date. "How have you been?"

"Well, as you can see, not so great right at the moment," he said and Catherine grimaced. She thanked the nurse, who left the two of them.

"Of course, I'm sorry, come in here and I'll look you over," she said, directing him into the exam room she had just left. "What happened?" He colored slightly.

"Bad instructions with a potion," he said and Catherine studied him.

"Did this happen at work?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, it's something that I've been looking into on my own," he said cryptically. Catherine sighed.

"You're going to have to give me a bit more information, I'm afraid," she said, running a diagnostic over his face.

"Well, I can't exactly tell you what I'm doing," he said apologetically. "It _is_ work-related."

"I don't need to know what it is, just what was in it," she explained.

"Oh," he said and proceeded to tell her what he was doing when the potion exploded.

"Was it just the potion that blew up or the cauldron too?" she continued as she read the results of the diagnostic.

"I'm fairly sure it was just the potion," he said. "The cauldron looked all right." She nodded and turned to a cupboard to retrieve the proper salves and potions she would need. Once she had completed applying the salve and given him a pain potion, Catherine carefully bandaged his cheek which had sustained the most damage.

"It may scar a bit, but we've got other salves that will help with that, so you should definitely come back once it's fully healed," she instructed. "Until then, put this on twice a day and keep it clean and dry." She gave him the tub of burn paste and he nodded.

"Do you have a few minutes?" he asked and she checked the clock on the wall.

"Actually, I am due for a break," she said, stifling a yawn. "And I could use some more coffee." He smiled and followed her from the room to the desk at the head of the ward where Catherine told the nurse in charge she would be back in a few minutes. The two went up to the tearoom and sat down at a table after Catherine bought coffee and a small snack for herself. They chatted for a few minutes about their respective lives and then Alex paused and looked up at her.

"So it sounds like you're still pretty busy then," he said.

"Yes, even with Ellie and Rory both in school, things still seem a bit mad in my life," she admitted with a laugh. He nodded thoughtfully and Catherine suddenly realized what this was about. She fidgeted a bit in her chair. "Alex, I," but he held up a hand to stop her.

"It's all right Catherine, you don't have to say anything," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said. "There's actually something you should know." He looked at her quizzically. "I'm seeing someone and it's rather serious."

"Ah," he said with a nod.

"It's nothing to do with you," she continued. "He's someone that I knew a long time ago and we got back in touch and well, picked up where we left off, I guess you could say."

"I understand," he said and gave her a genuine smile. "Good luck to the two of you."

"Thank you," she replied, then began to worry her lip between her teeth. "There's something else. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything to David or Sharon about it." He gave her a confused look. "It's a very long story, one I really can't get into at the moment, but it would raise quite a few questions that I'm not really in a position to answer." Alex stared at her for a few moments.

"You're not in any kind of trouble are you?" he asked in concern.

"No, no, nothing like that," Catherine said, shaking her head. He studied her for another second then nodded.

"I won't say anything," he said and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said. "It was really nice to see you again."

"And you," he replied. She glanced at the clock.

"I've got to get back," she said, gulping down the last of her coffee. "We're ridiculously short-staffed." They rose from the table and left the tearoom, taking the lift back to the third floor. Catherine got out and Alex remained. "Make sure to use the salve," she instructed. "And call me if there are any problems. She scribbled out her floo address on a small piece of parchment and gave it to him. He pulled a card from his pocket and handed it to her.

"If you need anything, anything at all, call me," he said. She took his card and noticed that it contained only his home floo. She quirked a brow. "Closed floo in the Department," he explained and she nodded knowingly. "Thanks Catherine."

"Anytime," she said and the lift doors slid shut. Catherine sighed and turned back to the ward where another three patients had come in during her short break.


	23. Suffering

**A/N - Hello all. We will shift to Remus' POV a little bit into this chapter and the reason for that will become obvious fairly quickly. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 23**

**Suffering**

**12 April 1996**

Catherine paced Poppy's office, the medi-witch having just finished telling her about all that had happened two nights ago. She'd read the Prophet article yesterday of course, about Dumbledore's dismissal, as well as the new decree making Umbridge Headmistress, but hadn't had the chance to speak to anyone about it.

"So Umbridge knows everyone that was in it?" Catherine asked and Poppy nodded sadly.

"She's got some kind of list," she said. "Although, according to Minerva, Dumbledore was able to persuade the Minister that Monday was the first meeting and it was under his orders."

"Still, I doubt Umbridge believes it," Catherine said.

"Highly unlikely, but she doesn't seem to be doing much about it," Poppy said. "What with being made Headmistress and then all the troubles those fireworks caused yesterday." Poppy chuckled and Catherine grinned. There had still been a few errant fireworks limping their way across the sky outside when she'd arrived. It had been the first thing she had asked Poppy about.

"Still, I can't believe they left a list lying around," Catherine sighed.

"They're teenagers," Poppy said with a shrug. "They don't always think with their whole brains." Catherine snorted. Just then there was a short rap on the door. Poppy stood and opened it and Umbridge stood there smiling sickeningly at the two of them.

"Ms. Powell, just the person I wanted to see," Umbridge said.

"What can I help you with Professor?" Catherine said. "Excuse me, Headmistress," she amended at the glare on Umbridge's face.

"Well, I've been looking over a list which came into my possession the other day and I was most disappointed to see your daughter's name on it," Umbridge said, shaking her head and clucking her tongue.

"I'm sure that I don't know what you mean," Catherine said carefully, while her heart pounded in her chest.

"Oh, I'm sure that you do," Umbridge replied. "I don't blame little Ellie, children are so susceptible to influence at this age, after all. But I can't help but wonder just where she got these kinds of ideas in the first place." Umbridge paused and stared at Catherine, who remained silent. Catherine had a very sickening feeling just where this conversation was going, but she refused to give Umbridge the satisfaction of reacting.

"And as we all know, parents have a very large influence on their children's way of thinking, do they not?" Umbridge asked. Catherine said nothing. "Yes, yes, of course they do. Unfortunately, Ms. Powell, this means that I have no choice but to terminate your employment here." Poppy rose to her feet, indignant expression on her face, but Catherine put a hand on her arm to keep her from speaking.

"I'm sorry, Headmistress, but I fail to see what I may or may not believe politically has to do with working here," Catherine said tightly.

"Ah, well, you see my dear, it is my responsibility to make sure that the students are being taught properly and focusing on their studies," Umbridge explained. "And they cannot possibly be doing that if they are worried about what is going on at the Ministry. My goodness, they are children. Certainly adult matters are none of their concern."

"That still does not explain why you are trying to relieve me of my assistant," Poppy said tersely.

"Well, Ellie must have gotten these ideas from somewhere," Umbridge said. "And I must be sure that members of my staff are not putting silly ideas into children's heads."

"This is preposterous!" Poppy protested. "Catherine has done nothing here but healing. Not to mention the fact that you have no authority over what parents teach their children."

"Be that as it may, I do have the right to be sure that employees of this school are not corrupting the young minds that attend here. I'm sorry, Poppy, but I have found Catherine conversing with her children in private more than once, along with their friends and I have it on good authority that Mr. Potter has visited the hospital wing on days when Ms. Powell has been working as well," Umbridge said, looking disappointed, but Catherine could tell she was anything but. She vaguely wondered if Umbridge was having Harry followed. "What am I to think?"

"You are to think, Headmistress," Poppy said with scorn, but Catherine put a hand to her arm again.

"No Poppy, it's all right," Catherine said. She drew herself to her full height, straightening her shoulders and was gratified when Umbridge stepped back a half-step. Catherine turned to Poppy and gave her a hug. "Thank you for all you've done for me. I've learned so much." Poppy simply nodded, Catherine could tell she was too upset to say anything.

"The wards will be changed to no longer allow you access once you've left," Umbridge said gloatingly. "So I advise you not to try and come through the floo here again. The results would not be pleasant."

"Do not worry, Dolores," Catherine said scathingly. Umbridge glared at her. "I have no intention to return while you are still in charge. Once you are gone, however," Catherine simply shrugged.

"Oh my dear, I think you may be a trifle confused," Umbridge said, her voice dripping with malice. "I am here to stay, for quite a long time."

"We shall see," Catherine said and with that she stepped into the fireplace and whirled away.

* * *

**14 April 1996**

Catherine stomped into Grimmauld, throwing a particularly nasty hex at Mrs. Black's portrait to silence her as she walked past. She had been in a terrible mood ever since Umbridge had dismissed her from Hogwarts, not to mention her discussion with Sarah the night before. Sirius stood as she entered the kitchen, his smile turning to a frown as he took in the look on her face.

"What's happened?" he asked immediately as she walked over to him.

"Um-Bitch is what happened," Catherine spat and Tonks, who was standing to the side speaking to Remus, turned toward Catherine her eyes wide and trying not to laugh at Catherine's words.

"What's the old hag done now?" Tonks asked. Catherine relayed her sacking from Hogwarts. Sirius' face was red with fury when she'd finished. Remus wasn't far behind.

"Who does she think she is?" Sirius demanded.

"She's the Headmistress," Catherine said tiredly, her anger suddenly depleted and replaced with sadness. Sirius, seeing this, pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry Catherine," Tonks said, putting a hand on her arm. Catherine nodded, irritated as she felt her eyes fill. Remus gently drew Tonks away after giving Catherine a sympathetic smile. Catherine gripped Sirius' robes in the hands, trying to calm herself before she completely broke down.

"Hey," he said, kissing her temple. "It will be all right."

"I know," Catherine said with a sigh. "I just really loved working there." Sirius said nothing, just continued to rub her back. Slowly she relaxed against him. "And I feel like I'm letting Harry down now."

"Sorry?" Sirius asked, drawing back from her a bit.

"I can't get messages to him now or bring you news from him," Catherine said. "I know I didn't do it all that often, but I think it helped him to know how you were doing."

"Don't worry about Harry," Sirius said. "He'll be fine."

"I feel like I can't even write my kids," Catherine said. "Anything I say will be misconstrued. I don't want to give that cow anymore ammunition."

"Are they coming home for Easter?" he asked. Catherine nodded. "Talk to them then and explain everything. They're smart kids, they'll understand."

"I just wish they didn't have to," Catherine sighed.

"Me too," Sirius agreed. Mad-Eye chose that moment to enter the kitchen and everyone drifted around the table to start the meeting.

* * *

When it was over, Catherine turned to Sirius and laid her head on his shoulder before the room had even cleared. Brow furrowed, Sirius put an arm around her.

"Something else is going on, isn't it?" he asked once they were alone. Catherine nodded.

"Sarah called last night," she said. Sirius sighed. "She told Daniel and he asked her to keep in touch with me and send him regular reports." The two sat in silence for a few minutes, each suspecting that Daniel's involvement wouldn't always be limited to reports from his sister. "I'm so tired Sirius."

"What do you mean love?" he asked.

"I just want our lives to be normal," she said quietly. "I want to do my job, spend my nights with you and be happy. I don't want to think about war or Umbridge or Voldemort or Daniel."

"I know, I want the same thing," he said.

"Do you think we'll ever get it?" she asked.

"I hope so love, I certainly hope so."

* * *

**28 April 1996**

Remus rushed into the room on the ward where Catherine was doing her current rotation, working with one of the mind-healers. Catherine was curled up on the bed, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Her eyes were open, but she was staring at nothing that Remus could see. Every so often a small whimper escaped her lips.

"What happened?" Remus asked the healer.

"We were doing an evaluation on a patient and I had to leave the room for a few minutes," Healer Montgomery explained. "When I returned, Catherine was sitting in a corner like this. The patient told a nurse that Catherine had some kind of episode. I've tried talking to her, but I haven't been able to get her to respond to me. I thought you might have more luck."

"Catherine," Remus said quietly as he approached the bed. Catherine didn't respond, she just continued to stare off at nothing.

"I've tried to give her a calming draught, but I haven't been able to get her to take it," the healer said. "I can spell it into her directly, but I'd rather not. It always seems to agitate patients more when we do it that way, if they're conscious."

"Who was the patient?" Remus asked.

"Mr. Lupin, you know I can't give you that information," the healer admonished. "And I can't see how it had anything to do with the patient. Catherine was fine the entire time I was in the room. She didn't even know who the patient was." Remus looked down at Catherine again as she whimpered.

"Does Catherine have a history of mental illness?" Healer Montgomery asked quietly.

"No," Remus assured the healer.

"Normally when we see patients in this state it's because they have suffered some kind of trauma," the healer continued. Remus closed his eyes for a moment. He remembered what Sirius had said about Catherine's nightmares after her attack. But he had no idea why, if it was indeed the attack that she was reliving, it had happened now.

"Is it possible that the patient hexed her or something?" Remus demanded.

"Mr. Lupin, I assure you patients on this ward are not allowed wands during examinations," Healer Montgomery said tartly. "Not to mention the fact that the very first thing I did was run a diagnostic on Catherine when I returned to the room. I found nothing wrong with her."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything," Remus said. He sighed and turned back to Catherine who hadn't moved. "Catherine, it's Remus," he said, bending down toward her. "Sweetheart?" He reached out with a hand to touch her hair. The reaction was immediate. Catherine jumped away from him and would have fallen from the bed had Healer Montgomery not caught her on the other side.

"No, no, no," Catherine began to chant under her breath, rocking a bit as she still held her knees.

"Catherine," Remus said a bit louder. "Look at me sweetheart, you're all right." Catherine shook her head. Remus squatted down so he was looking up at her face instead of hovering over her. She stilled for a moment when she saw his face. "Hey," he said. He reached toward her again, much more slowly this time. She watched his hand the entire time until it came to rest on hers. She sucked in a breath and shuddered and Remus pulled his hand away a few inches.

"It's all right Catherine," he soothed, replacing his hand on hers. This time she stayed still. "It's me, Remus." He carefully curled his hand until he had wrapped it around her fingers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Everything's fine, you're safe now." Catherine stared at him for a moment longer and then she began to scream.

She lashed out at him, flailing and slapping with her hands. One caught Remus across the face and she raked his cheek with her nails. Remus hissed in pain and jumped back at the same time that Healer Montgomery pulled out her wand and uttered a spell. Catherine's arms and legs were instantly restrained to the bed and Remus looked at her in horror as he held a hand to his damaged cheek.

Catherine continued to writhe and struggle against her bonds until the Healer hurried over with a potion vial, spelling the potion straight into Catherine's stomach. What she had told Remus earlier seemed to be true and Catherine's back arched as far as it could go given the restraints and she shook her head as if trying to rid herself of something. A few minutes later she slumped, seemingly unconscious to the bed, her eyes closed, breathing regularly. Healer Montgomery took a breath and Remus just stared at Catherine incredulously.

"Let me take a look at that," the healer said and gently removed Remus' hand from his face. With a quick flick of her wand, the scratches were healed.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Remus asked, once he had regained his voice.

"I don't know," the healer said, her brow furrowing. "Perhaps she accidentally ingested something."

"Could a potion do that?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Healer Montgomery replied. "There are many that can induce hysteria, madness, visions and the like. I have no idea where she would have gotten something like that however, not to mention accidentally."

"What did you give her?" he asked.

"Calming draught mixed with a sleeping draught," the healer replied. "We'll keep her sedated for now, until we can run some tests and try and determine what's going on." Remus went to the bed and sat down on the edge, running a hand down her hair.

"I'd like to stay with her, if you don't mind," he said.

"Of course," the healer said. "I will be back in a few moments." Remus took Catherine's hand, holding it the best he could while it was still restrained.

"What happened to you sweetheart?" he asked, looking down at her sadly. He continued to stroke the back of her hand. Catherine flinched. Puzzled, Remus looked at her. Her mouth was twitching and moving and her eyes seemed to be flying back and forth under her closed lids. He was no healer, but he didn't think someone who was sedated should be acting this way, especially not so soon after being given the potion.

When she jerked her hand, Remus let go and nearly toppled off the bed when Catherine's eyes flew open. She looked at him in abject terror and began to writhe and struggle beneath her bonds once more. Remus was just about to go and find help when Healer Montgomery came back into the room.

"What on earth?" she said as she took in Catherine's appearance. She looked sharply to Remus.

"I don't know," he said helplessly. "I was just sitting on the bed, holding her hand and she started thrashing around."

"The potion should not have worn off for a few hours," the healer said. "Maybe she did take something and the sedative is interacting with it."

"Can't you do something?" Remus begged, unable to stand the apparent fear and pain in Catherine's eyes. "At least remove the restraints."

"I can't risk her hurting herself or someone else," Healer Montgomery said.

"But this can't be good for her either," Remus protested, indicating Catherine's bucking body.

"I can stun her," the healer said. "But that's a last resort."

"There's got to be something else," Remus insisted.

"Or _someone_ else," Healer Montgomery said. "What about her other contact, Myra Cauldwell, I believe it was."

"She's Catherine's best friend," Remus said. "But we're just as close. I don't know what Myra could do that I can't."

"Myra isn't male," Healer Montgomery said gently. Remus glanced sharply at her and the implication.

"Surely not," he said. "Nothing like that has ever happened to her."

"That you know of," the healer said. Remus paled at the thought that Catherine might have, at some point, been assaulted and that neither he nor Sirius knew anything about it. Healer Montgomery placed a hand on his arm. "I'm not saying that's what's happened," she assured him. "But perhaps we should try to track down Mrs. Cauldwell all the same." Remus nodded.

"Yes, yes of course," he said. "Is there a floo I can use?"

"Certainly, come along to my office," she said. Remus took one more look at Catherine and followed Healer Montgomery to her office.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Myra was rushing into the ward.

"Where is she?" she demanded as soon as she spotted Remus.

"In here," he said, directing her into Catherine's room. Catherine had either tired herself out or had calmed down somewhat as her movements were more half-hearted and feeble than they had been when Remus was in the room.

"Oh, Catherine," Myra said as she took in the sight of her friend. She immediately went to the bed. "Catherine?" she said tentatively, but Catherine continued to stare off at something over Myra's head. Myra looked back at Remus and he shrugged helplessly.

"Catherine, it's me Myra," Myra said, moving closer to the bed. She took her friend's hand and Catherine stilled. Remus nearly breathed a sigh of relief until Catherine began forcibly pulling on her restraints, trying to get as far away from Myra as possible. Remus hung his head and Myra turned to him with tears in her eyes. Healer Montgomery sighed and looking rather pained herself, drew her wand and muttered a quiet 'stupefy'. Catherine instantly stilled.

"I'm sorry," Myra whispered, but Remus shook his head.

"It's not your fault," he said as the tears began to run down Myra's cheeks. Remus put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him slightly. "I need to tell her mother."

"Would you rather I do it?" she asked.

"No," said Remus. "You stay here with her."

"Of course," Myra agreed and went and pulled a chair up to the side of Catherine's bed. She sat down and looked at her friend forlornly. Remus sighed again and followed the healer from the room.

"The lab is running tests on the blood I've drawn," Healer Montgomery said. "We'll find out what's causing this." Remus could only nod. As he walked to the floo to head to Catherine's house his heart clenched at the thought of telling Sirius.

* * *

An hour later, Remus was returning to St. Mungo's, Catherine's mother in tow. Miranda had been sent to the Cauldwell's to be looked after by Ian. Walking into the room, Remus could tell that Catherine was still stunned, Myra still sitting at her bedside. Jane rushed to her daughter's side and Myra rose and offered her the chair. Jane refused it, but sat on the edge of Catherine's bed instead, brushing the hair from her daughter's face. Both Myra and Remus held their breath, but the stunning spell held as Catherine did not move. Healer Montgomery came back into the room and all three conscious occupants turned to her expectantly.

"We haven't found anything yet," the healer said and Remus closed his eyes in defeat. "That doesn't mean we won't, it just means that it's none of the typical poisons we normally see.

"How long will it take?" Myra asked and the healer shook her head.

"I can't ascertain that right now," she admitted.

"Well, you can't keep her stunned indefinitely," Remus protested.

"I realize that Mr. Lupin," the healer said with an edge to her voice. "But for now, it is our only recourse."

"But, her mother is here now," Myra said. "Maybe Catherine will respond to her." The healer looked at Jane doubtfully for a few moments.

"I suppose it's worth a try," she said. She lifted the stunning spell and Catherine immediately began to struggle. The healer raised her wand to recast it, but Remus grasped her arm. Jane had taken Catherine's hand and Catherine had stilled somewhat. She was still twitching and flinching, but she wasn't flailing about anymore. Jane was speaking soothingly to Catherine and the longer she talked the quieter Catherine seemed to become. Remus nearly wept in relief and he turned to see that Myra had indeed succumbed to her tears. They all relaxed. And then Jane raised her hand to Catherine's face, placing it on her cheek. The moment that Jane touched her face, Catherine screamed.

"No, no, no, no! No more, please, stop, please. Please!" Jane snatched her hand away, but the damage was done. Catherine once again began to fight the restraints holding her to the bed and to Remus' horror, she somehow broke through them. Catherine scrambled from the bed and tucked herself into a corner, wrapping her arms around her knees and rocking back and forth once again.

"Dear god," Jane whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. Myra burst into tears and fled from the room. The healer moved to stun Catherine again, but Remus held her back.

"Just," he swallowed thickly. "Just leave her. She's not hurting anyone. We won't try to touch her." Healer Montgomery looked dubiously at him, but finally nodded, stepping away from Remus to try and give him and Jane some privacy while still watching Catherine closely.

"Remus," Jane said, looking at him with unmasked terror. "What is happening to her?"

"I don't know," Remus said remorsefully. "But we'll find out. I swear to you, we will find out." He reached out a hand to Jane and she grasped it and the two of them stood and watched Catherine rock in the corner.

* * *

**1 May 1996**

Remus walked dejectedly across the square to Grimmauld. It had been three days and the healers had found nothing. They had run every test they could think of on Catherine and her blood and still had not been able to determine what was causing her behavior. And now Remus had to tell Sirius what was happening.

Although it was Friday, Order meetings had been cancelled for the time being, given that Dumbledore was no longer at Hogwarts and Minerva couldn't get away without arousing suspicion. However, Catherine had still been coming on Friday nights to practice dueling with Sirius and Remus or Tonks. As there was no way Catherine would show up tonight, Remus was left with the unpleasant task of informing his friend just what was going on with her.

Remus let himself in and walked down to the kitchen where Sirius was finishing his dinner. Sirius looked up as he entered.

"You're early Moony," Sirius said and Remus slumped into a chair next to him, putting his head in his hands. "What's going on?"

"Something happened a few days ago and I was hoping that by now I'd have better news, but I don't," Remus sighed. Sirius looked at him in concern. "It's Catherine." Sirius jumped from his chair.

"What happened? Where is she? What is it?" he blurted out and Remus rose and put a hand on his friend's arm.

"Sit down, Padfoot," Remus said, but Sirius just glared at him. "Please." Sirius slowly sank back into his chair. Remus relayed all the information he had from what he'd seen since he first was called to St. Mungo's to Catherine's current state.

"They can't keep stunning her," Sirius protested.

"I know Padfoot," Remus assured him. "They've only used it when she's gotten too agitated and they don't leave her under too long."

"I'm going," Sirius said, standing from the table.

"Sirius, no!" Remus exclaimed.

"God damn it Moony, you can't expect me just to sit here and wait!" Sirius thundered.

"You can't go to St. Mungo's, you'll be arrested on sight!" Remus shouted back. Sirius looked like he was going to punch him. Instead he picked up his chair and threw it across the room, giving a feral yell as he did so. Remus flinched as the chair shattered when it hit the wall then turned to his friend and grabbed him in a fierce hug. Sirius struggled against Remus' hold, but the wolf was stronger and eventually Sirius slumped against him, heaving sobs wracking his body.

"We're going to get her back, Padfoot, I swear it," Remus said. "We're going to get her back."

A few hours later, Sirius was passed out in his bed after a binge on firewhiskey and Remus had sent a patronus to Tonks asking her to come over. Once she arrived, he explained the situation and Tonks agreed to stay with Sirius and keep him in the house while Remus returned to St. Mungo's.

* * *

Jane was sitting by Catherine's bed when Remus arrived, Healer Montgomery running yet another diagnostic over her. Catherine appeared to be sleeping fitfully, but wasn't stunned.

"Any change?" he asked, as had become their custom when one of them left for any significant period of time. The healer shook her head and turned to face them.

"It may be time to move her," she said.

"Move her where?" Jane asked.

"To the long-term care ward," the healer said.

"No," Remus said immediately. "No." Jane looked at him in confusion. "They want to move her to the ward for hopeless cases."

"Not hopeless, Mr. Lupin," Healer Montgomery said in clipped tones. "We are constantly doing research to try and come up with solutions to our patients' problems."

"It's only been three days," Jane protested.

"Yes, but the longer this goes on, the higher the possibility that her mind will be irreparably damaged," the healer said gently. "I'm sorry."

"No," Remus said again. Jane looked at him and then hardened her face.

"No," she repeated. The healer sighed.

"Very well," she said. "We'll keep looking." She turned and left the room.

"Myra's gone home?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Jane said.

"Where's Miranda?" he asked.

"With Sarah," Jane replied. Remus nodded.

"Do Ellie and Rory know yet?" he asked.

"No," Jane said sadly. "I keep telling myself that I'll tell them once we've figured out what's wrong with her, but I'm afraid they never will."

"Have you ever seen her like this before?" Remus asked.

"Well, after Sirius she was nonresponsive for a while, but she didn't mind me touching her and it only lasted a day or so. Nothing like this after Daniel, not even when he kidnapped the children," Jane said.

"The closest I've seen is when she was attacked in school," Remus said. "But it was never this bad. Even when Sirius had to pull her out of that nightmare, she wasn't this bad." Jane's head whipped up.

"What nightmare?" she asked.

"Catherine had a nightmare about the attack," Remus explained. "And it seemed to trap her somehow. She told me later that she knew it was a dream, but she couldn't pull herself out of it. Not until Professor McGonagall got Sirius and he talked her out." The two sat in silence staring at each other, twin looks of realization crossing their faces.

"Sirius," Jane whispered.

"We'd have to take her out of here," Remus said. "He can't come here."

"Then I guess we're taking her home," Jane said. "I'll find Healer Montgomery." She stood and strode into the hall. Remus sat down in the chair she had been sitting in, staring at his friend. He didn't know if Sirius would be able to reach her, but they were definitely out of other options.

"Absolutely not," Healer Montgomery said as Remus joined her and Jane in the hall.

"She is _my_ daughter," Jane said archly. "I believe it is my decision to make."

"Mrs. Powell, with all due respect, you have no idea what you are asking," the healer said and Remus saw Jane stiffen.

"I realize that I may not be a witch," Jane snipped. "That does not make me ignorant."

"I did not say that," Healer Montgomery said placatingly. "However, your daughter is obviously suffering from a magical ailment."

"One, regardless of all your expertise, you have not been able to heal," Jane retorted. The healer said nothing. "Perhaps familiar surroundings will help." The healer turned to Remus.

"Mr. Lupin, I implore you to reconsider," she said. "You are not equipped to deal with a problem like this outside hospital."

"I do know how to do a stunning spell, Healer Montgomery," Remus said, trying to keep the edge from his voice. "And Catherine's home is connected to the floo. I'm sure that Mrs. Powell is more than willing to let you come and check on her daily."

"Of course," Jane agreed.

"This is not a good idea," Healer Montgomery said.

"Your opinion has been noted," Remus replied. "But we're not changing our minds."

It took nearly another half hour, but finally Healer Montgomery threw her hands up in defeat. Remus stunned Catherine, regardless of the pain it caused him to do so, and gently picked her up in his arms. He carried her through the floo while Jane signed forms releasing St. Mungo's from any liability should Catherine harm herself or someone else. Once he had gotten Catherine tucked into her bed, Remus returned and brought Jane through.

"I'll have to call Sarah and see if she can keep Miranda for the weekend. I don't want her to see her mother like this," Jane explained. Remus nodded.

"I'll sit with her," he said. Once Jane had gone, Remus reenervated Catherine. Thankfully, she remained asleep. Remus knew it was probably his imagination, but she seemed more relaxed in her own bed, more peaceful. He thought about going and getting Sirius, but sobering charm or no, his friend was in no condition to come here tonight. He sent Tonks a patronus explaining where he was staying for the night and Tonks responded with her own, telling him not to worry about Sirius. He would go in the morning, Remus decided and he would bring Sirius here with him.

Jane came back a few minutes later and told him that Sarah had agreed to keep Miranda over the weekend. Both of them hoped that by the time the little girl had to go back to school on Monday, her mother would be well on her way to recovery.

* * *

**2 May 1996**

Remus entered the house and quietly made his way upstairs. Tonks was asleep in the chair next to Sirius' bed and Remus smiled fondly at her before gently rousing her.

"Oh Remus, I'm so sorry," Tonks said. "I can't believe I fell asleep."

"It's all right," Remus replied. "It's not like he was in any condition to go anywhere."

"How's Catherine?" she asked.

"The same," Remus said. "Although she had a rather quiet night. Maybe it does help to be back in her own house." Tonks took his hand and gave it a squeeze and Remus smiled gratefully at her.

"Well, I'd best be off," she said with a yawn. "I'm on duty in about four hours."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Remus admonished. "I could have had someone else come over instead, Hestia or Dedalus." Tonks shrugged.

"I'm used to not much sleep," she said with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, just tell me from now on," Remus said. Tonks grinned.

"Why Remus Lupin, are you worried about me?" she asked. Remus felt himself blush and he cleared his throat. Tonks laughed. She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Remus' blush deepened. "I'll see you soon," she said. Remus watched her go until she was out of sight and then he turned back to Sirius. Pulling the vial of hangover potion from his pocket, Remus proceeded to wake his friend.

"Uhgh," Sirius groaned as he pulled a pillow over his head. "Go 'way, Moony."

"All right, if you don't want to see Catherine, I suppose I'll just go," Remus said. Sirius sat up quickly, grimacing and bringing a hand to his head. Smiling wryly, Remus passed him the vial of hangover potion which Sirius quickly drank.

"Thanks, Moony," he said once he'd finished. "What's this about Catherine? Is she better? Is she home?"

"We have brought her home, but there's been no change in her condition," Remus said sadly. "But Jane and I were talking last night and I remembered how you told me you brought her out of that nightmare after the attack in school. So we thought that maybe you could try the same thing again." Sirius leapt from the bed and headed for the door. Remus stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"What Moony?" Sirius asked irritated.

"You smell like you took a bath in firewhiskey," Remus explained. "Take a shower Padfoot and I'll make you some breakfast. Then we'll go." Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again when he saw the expression on Remus' face.

"Fine," he said. "But you better cook fast."

* * *

A short time later, Sirius was disillusioned and the two wizards apparated into Catherine's house. Sirius raced upstairs, barely even waiting for Remus to direct him to the right room and flung open Catherine's door. Jane looked up and smiled at him.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said, coming and putting a hand on Sirius' arm. Sirius began to move towards Catherine who was currently stunned. Remus hadn't wanted Jane to be alone in the house with her in case she had some kind of episode while he was gone.

"Wait, Padfoot," Remus said. Sirius glared at him. "I know what you want to do, but you need to start slowly. I'll lift the stunning spell and then just sit with her for a few minutes. Once she seems to have come out of it, talk to her but _don't_ touch her."

"Why not?" Sirius demanded.

"It's the touching that seems to set her off more than anything," Remus explained. "We'll see how she does with you just talking to her first." Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"All right Moony," he finally agreed.

Remus was joined by Jane and they watched as Sirius approached the bed cautiously. He sat down in the chair that Jane had vacated and looked at Remus expectantly. Remus nodded and lifted the stunning spell.

Catherine shivered a bit and then lay still. They all watched carefully, but besides the normal twitches and shudders, she didn't seem to be acting any differently. Remus nodded to Sirius and he turned back to look at her.

"Hello love," he said quietly, but there was no reaction from Catherine. Sirius cleared his throat and spoke a bit louder. "It's me, Cat. Can you open your eyes for me?" Catherine didn't seem to realize any of them were there. Sirius looked at Remus who indicated he should keep trying.

"Come on Catherine, we're all waiting for you to come back to us," Sirius said. "You're back at home now and your mum and Remus are here. Myra's coming soon. We need you love, all of us and the kids. We all need you. Please come back to us." Remus watched as Catherine turned her head towards the sound of Sirius' voice. It was the first time she'd done it since Jane had arrived at the hospital four days ago. Remus held his breath and Jane brought a hand to her mouth as Sirius tentatively reached for Catherine's hand. He grasped it lightly.

"Can you squeeze my hand sweetheart?" Sirius asked. "Just a little, so I know you can hear me." Catherine' hand didn't move, but she didn't seem to be rejecting the touch either. "Please, love." With the last, Sirius raised his free hand toward Catherine's brow. Before Remus could stop him, he brushed a curl away from her face. Catherine stilled and almost became rigid, then wrenched her hand away from Sirius. Her eyes flew open and she scrabbled towards the headboard, arms locked around her knees and rocking once again, muttering under her breath.

Sirius' shoulders drooped and Remus swore under his breath. He glanced at Jane and saw the tears were once more making their way down her cheeks. She shook her head when Remus reached out to her and quietly left the room. Remus walked up behind Sirius and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Moony," Sirius whispered. "I didn't think, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Padfoot," Remus said. Sirius turned toward him and Remus could see the anguish in his tear-filled eyes.

"What's happened to her Remus?" Sirius asked and Remus shook his head.

"I don't know, Sirius," he replied. "I just don't know."

* * *

The four people closest to Catherine sat at the kitchen table drinking tea. Myra had arrived shortly after Sirius' failed attempt to reach Catherine. She had rocked on the bed for quite some time until she became so agitated, they'd had to stun her again. Sirius had nearly retched when Remus had done it.

"There's got to be something else," Myra said. "Something we're not thinking of."

"What about muggle methods?" Remus asked, looking to Jane. She sighed.

"There are drugs and medications that can sometimes help," she said. "But unfortunately, we don't know what precipitated her reaction and all doctors I know wouldn't want to prescribe her something without knowing. And it's not as if I can tell them where she was when it happened."

"I'd like to know who was in the room with her when it happened," Sirius growled.

"So would I," Remus agreed. "But Healer Montgomery has assured me that the patient was questioned thoroughly."

"And they've tested for everything?" Myra asked. Remus nodded.

"Every known potion and poison that has these affects," Remus said. Sirius looked up from his cup.

"You know as well as I do Moony, that there are plenty of unknown or forgotten potions and spells that could do something like this," Sirius said tersely. Myra looked at them in confusion.

"Are you talking about Dark magic?" she asked.

"Maybe it's time we checked the library," Sirius said.

"What library?" Myra asked.

"My family's library," Sirius replied after a warning look from Remus.

"Let me help," Myra said.

"You can't," Remus said before Sirius could speak.

"Why not?" Myra demanded.

"Sirius' family home is protected by a variety of wards," Remus said quickly, before Sirius tried to tell her about Grimmauld. "Some of them blood wards. Only he can get in." Myra's eyes narrowed and Remus realized he wasn't exactly sure just how much Catherine had told her. He knew she didn't know about the Order or Grimmauld proper, since Catherine couldn't reveal its location because of the Fidelius, but he didn't know where Catherine had told her Sirius was.

"Most of the books aren't there anymore anyway Moony," Sirius reminded his friend. "The really bad ones we gave to Albus."

"Which are unavailable right now, given that Albus is out of contact and his office has barricaded itself to anyone but him," Remus pointed out.

"I bet we could get in," Sirius said darkly.

"And just how would you explain that to Umbridge Sirius?" Remus asked. "Even if you weren't with us, Myra and I have no business being there."

"Damn it," Sirius said, then looked apologetically at Jane, who waved it off.

"Isn't there anywhere else you could find books like that?" she asked.

"Hogwarts restricted section has quite a few that are particularly dodgy," Myra said. "But we'd have the same problem getting in there as we would Professor Dumbledore's office. We'd need to find someone else with a private library." Remus and Sirius looked at each other for a moment.

"Snape," they said at the same time.

"Except there's no way he would help us given Harry's little stunt the other day," Sirius said. Myra and Jane looked at him questioningly, but he just shook his head. "Is he even making the Wolfsbane for you this month?"

"I don't know," Remus replied. "He hasn't said either way, but he never does. He just meets me at the cottage and hands it over. I'm supposed to start tomorrow. If he shows up, I'll still ask him. He might still help." Sirius snorted derisively. Remus glanced at the clock above the cooker.

"I should go and lift the stunner," he said. Sirius got up with him, intent on trying again. Remus turned to Jane. "Why don't you get some rest before Healer Montgomery gets here?"

"All right," Jane agreed. Jane made her way to her room as the remaining three climbed the stairs back to Catherine's room once more.


	24. Madness

**A/N - Hi everyone. This chapter switches between Remus and Sirius' POV, but I think it's pretty obvious which is which so I haven't labeled it. I plan to post the next chapter next week as usual, but I will be on vacation, so if it doesn't get up for some reason, that is why. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed! **

**Chapter 24**

**Madness**

**3 May 1996**

Remus paced the small sitting room of the cottage, hoping that Snape would show up. There hadn't been any change with Catherine, save that she would allow Sirius to sit and hold her hand and talk to her. He couldn't touch her anywhere else and she hadn't responded to him in any way, but the fact that she was allowing him to touch her at all was encouraging. Remus' floo roared to life and Severus stepped through, flask in his hand.

"Lupin," Snape said with a curled lip.

"Severus," Remus replied politely. "Thank you for bringing this. I know how difficult it is for you to get away from the school these days."

"Madame Umbridge is under the assumption that I need to procure some rare potion supplies," Snape replied.

"So you have a few minutes then?" Remus asked. Severus just stared at him. "There's a favor I would like to ask of you."

"Do you honestly think I would do a _favor _for you?" Snape demanded. Remus held up the flask of Wolfsbane and raised an eyebrow. "I am only making that on Albus' orders," Snape spat. He turned and grabbed the pot of floo-powder on the mantle.

"It's not for me, it's for Catherine," Remus said quickly and Snape stilled.

"And why is she not asking me herself?" he sneered.

"She's unable to at the moment," Remus said and began to explain Catherine's situation before Severus could make a sarcastic reply. Snape's brow furrowed as he listened. "Do you know of any potion that might cause a reaction like this?"

"There are a few," Snape replied. "However, I am sure that St. Mungo's would have tested for them."

"They have tested for quite an extensive list," Remus agreed. "However, I was thinking that perhaps this might be something rare or an older potion that is no longer well-known." Snape simply stared, his black eyes glittering in anger.

"And you immediately thought that the _Death Eater_ would automatically know," he hissed. Remus' anger rose.

"No, we thought the _Potions Master_ might have some idea," Remus snapped back.

"We?" Severus sneered. "But of course Black would not want anything to happen to his precious _plaything_." Remus immediately drew his wand and pushed it into Severus' throat before the other man could react.

"I realize that you cannot stand Sirius or myself, but you will _not_ continue to insult Catherine," Remus growled.

"My, my Lupin, does Black realize he has such competition for Ms. Powell's attentions?" Snape drawled. Remus glared at the potions master before stepping back and lowering his wand.

"Sirius was right," he said tightly. "He said you wouldn't help us. Tell me Severus, does keeping up the petty grudges from ages ago keep you warm at night?" Snape glared daggers at Remus and then spun and vanished through the floo.

Remus sighed and sat down heavily on the couch. So much for keeping his temper and being polite. He glanced ruefully at the dose of Wolfsbane in his hand and knew, without a doubt, that it would be the only one he would get this month.

* * *

One look at Remus' face when he came back to the house and Sirius knew Snape had refused to help.

"Bastard," Sirius muttered.

"It wasn't completely his fault," Remus said tiredly as he sat down at the table and accepted a cup of tea from Jane with a grateful smile. Myra was currently sitting with Catherine. "I lost my temper." Sirius' eyes widened. "He insulted Catherine," Remus said with a shrug.

"What did he say?" Sirius asked tightly.

"It doesn't matter," Remus said with a wave of his hand. "It was more of an insult to you, just indirectly towards her and I should have held my tongue. And my wand."

"Did you hex him?" Sirius asked hopefully. "Please tell me you hexed him." Remus chuckled.

"Sorry Padfoot," he said.

"What now?" Jane asked and Sirius saw the guilt in Remus' eyes when he looked at Catherine's mother. Sirius knew that Remus felt he had failed her, but this was Snivellus they were talking about. He wasn't sure just how one could keep his temper around the slimy git.

"What about Albus?" Sirius said as he brought his thoughts back to the conversation.

"We don't know where he is," Remus reminded him.

"No, but we could send an owl and try and find him," Sirius replied. "This is a muggle neighborhood after all. It's not as if he'd have to avoid the Ministry here."

"It's worth a try," Remus agreed.

A short while later, Sirius had penned a letter to Albus and given it to Myra. She went home to send it with her family owl and to check on her daughters. Her mother had been staying with them during the day while Myra was at the house with Catherine.

Miranda was the next problem. She would be returning after dinner in order to attend school the next day. Sarah had offered to continue to keep her, but Jane felt it was time for her granddaughter to come home. Sirius knew that none of them were quite sure what to tell the little girl, not to mention the fact that Sirius would have to wear the glamour while she was around. He didn't mind really, in fact he was looking forward to getting to know at least one of Catherine's children better. He just wished he could do it as himself instead of under an assumed identity and under better circumstances.

Sirius heard the floo activate in the next room, indicating Healer Montgomery's daily visit and he quickly slipped outside, changing over to Padfoot. He lay down in the shade of a tree and put his head on his front paws, waiting for Remus to come and tell him the coast was clear. His eyes drooped after a few minutes. Sirius hadn't slept much at all since he'd arrived the day before and Padfoot took a much needed nap.

* * *

"Padfoot," he heard and blearily opened his eyes to see Remus standing near the backdoor. Padfoot stood and trotted inside, morphing before Remus had even shut the door.

"Well?" he asked as soon as he was himself again. Remus just shook his head.

"Nothing new," the werewolf said. "And Healer Montgomery is pushing for the long-term ward again. I'm afraid if nothing changes in the next day or two, she's going to try and get the Ministry involved."

"A court order, you mean," Sirius said darkly and Remus nodded.

"She'll use Jane being a muggle as her justification," Remus replied. "And Myra and I won't have any legal recourse. We're merely listed as emergency contacts, not in charge of her medical decisions." Sirius sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Then we'd better pray to Merlin that Albus gets our letter and decides to help," Sirius said and Remus nodded. There was a commotion at the front door and Sirius glanced at the kitchen clock before quickly drawing his wand and casting the glamour on himself. "Don't forget Moony, I'm Henry Walker." The two men then walked out into the hall.

"Mr. Remus!" Miranda exclaimed as she ran full-tilt into Remus' arms. Remus swung her around and picked her up, smiling widely as she hugged him round the neck.

"Hello to you too," he said once she'd pulled back a bit from him. "There's someone else here who'd like to say hello." Remus pointed to Sirius.

"Hello Miranda," Sirius said. "Do you remember me?" Miranda nodded shyly.

"Yes, Mr. Henry," she said.

"Henry, this is Sarah, Catherine's sister-in-law," Remus said and Sarah stepped forward and held out a hand to Sirius. He shook it, trying not to let his suspicion show.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Sarah said with a smile. Sirius nodded as Jane came down the stairs.

"Grandma," Miranda called and Remus set her on her feet so she could greet her grandmother."

"Hello sweetheart," Jane said, giving the girl a hug. "How was your weekend?"

"It was fun," Miranda said. "Where's Mum?"

"She's sleeping right now," Jane said her voice a bit shaky. "Now, don't forget your manners." Miranda nodded and turned back to her aunt.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you Aunt Sarah," Miranda said politely. "I had a lot of fun." Sarah smiled and hugged her niece.

"You know you're always welcome, Miranda," she said. "Jane, Dad wanted me to tell you that he'll stop by a little later if that's all right?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," Jane said and Sirius could see just how tired and in need of comfort the woman was.

"Can I look in on her before I go?" Sarah asked and Jane nodded, Sarah disappearing upstairs. Sirius looked at Remus who nodded and took Miranda by the hand.

"Let's go sit down, there are some things we need to talk to you about," he said. Miranda looked at him curiously, but followed all the same. Sirius walked up to Jane and put a hand on her arm.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly. Jane nodded for a second, then shook her head and began to cry. Sirius put an arm around her and she leaned into his chest for a moment before pulling away and swiping at her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said, but Sirius waved off her apology. "I just don't know how we're going to tell Miranda. She won't understand."

"We'll do the best we can," Sirius said. He held out a hand to her and Jane clasped his tightly. The two followed the path Miranda and Remus had taken and sat down to try and explain things to the 9 year-old.

* * *

Miranda was teary as they stood in Catherine's room. Remus was holding her again as she looked down at her mother, who was relatively quiet for once. Sirius was glad Catherine was momentarily peaceful so that Miranda could see her. He would never want her to see her mother in the throes of one of her episodes.

"Can I give her a hug?" Miranda nearly whispered and Jane put a hand over her mouth to hold back a sob.

"No sweetheart," Remus said.

"How come?" Miranda asked petulantly.

"Remember how we told you that your mum doesn't like it when people touch her?" Sirius reminded her.

"She always loves it when I hug her, she told me so," Miranda continued stubbornly.

"I know Miranda, but right now your mum doesn't like it," Remus said. "It's part of the sickness she has."

"Well it's a stupid sickness!" Miranda nearly shouted, then buried her face in Remus' neck. He rubbed her back.

"Yes, sweetheart, it is," he agreed and the three adults watched Catherine sorrowfully.

* * *

That night as Sirius sat by Catherine's bed holding her hand, he heard quiet weeping coming from somewhere else in the house. Knowing that he would probably not be able to hear Jane from all the way downstairs, even with his animagus enhanced hearing, he figured it must be Miranda. Letting go Catherine's hand he stood and walked quietly to Miranda's room.

When he peeked in the door, he saw her curled up in a ball in her bed crying. Sirius' heart nearly broke for the little girl and he slid into the room and sat down on the edge of her bed. Miranda looked up, startled, and hurriedly began to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"It's all right," Sirius said softly. "I feel like crying too."

"You, you do?" Miranda asked.

"Sure," Sirius said nodding.

"But you're a grown-up," Miranda said. "And a boy." Her face instantly colored. Sirius chuckled.

"That doesn't matter," he said. "I love your mum a lot and I haven't been able to do anything for her and that makes me sad." Miranda nodded and looked down at the blanket on her bed.

"Is she," the girl stopped and swallowed almost audibly, looking up at him through her lashes. "Is she ever going to wake up?" Sirius thought about lying to her, his own throat tight, but he couldn't in the end.

"I hope so Miranda, but I don't know for sure," he said. Miranda began to cry again and Sirius reached a hand out to her. She looked at him for a moment and then launched herself into his arms. Sirius was quite surprised, but soon wrapped his arms around her back and held her close to him while she cried into his shirt. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, her tousled curls tickling his face. When she had finally quieted, he looked down and saw that she was still awake.

"Would you like to come with me and sit with your mum for a bit?" he asked and she nodded vigorously. He smiled and stood, picking her up and carrying her back into Catherine's room. They sat down on the chair next to Catherine's bed, Miranda on Sirius' lap, her head resting on his chest.

"You can hold her hand if want," he said and Miranda looked up at him in surprise. "It's okay, she's asleep right now and even when she isn't, she doesn't seem to mind." Miranda worried her lip between her teeth before leaning forward and touching her mother's hand tentatively. When Catherine didn't stir, the girl became bolder and wrapped her small fingers around her mother's. She smiled at Sirius and then sighed in contentment, resting her head against his chest once more.

Sirius rested his cheek on the top of her head and gripped her a bit tighter, thinking how very comfortable he felt with a child on his lap. It was strange really, from someone who'd never thought he wanted to be a father in the first place. But sitting there with Miranda and Catherine just felt…right somehow. As Miranda's breathing slowed and became more regular, Sirius realized she had fallen asleep. He contemplated taking her back to her room, but decided he was rather comfortable at the moment and leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

**4 May 1996**

That was the way Remus found them the next morning when he rose to relieve Sirius from sitting with Catherine. He leaned against the door frame and smiled at the two of them before walking forward and gently rousing his friend.

"Moony," Sirius said, running his free hand down his face. "What time is it?"

"Just six," Remus replied. "You look rather comfortable." Sirius glanced down at the child on his lap. He brushed an errant curl out of her face.

"She woke up crying in the night and I thought bringing her in here to sit with her mother might help," Sirius explained. Remus nodded. "Shall I wake her? What time does she need to be up for school?"

"Not for another hour I don't think," Remus replied. "You could take her back to her room and get some sleep yourself." Catherine began to stir at the voices in the room and Sirius looked at her in concern. She began to twitch and writhe and soon she was bucking on the bed, her head shaking from side to side. "Get her out of here Sirius," Remus said quickly and then turned to the bed, shielding the two of them from Catherine with his body. Sirius hurriedly stood and made his way from the room, knowing that Moony would put up a silencing spell once he'd gone.

He carried Miranda back to her room, but when he tried to lay her down in her bed, she wouldn't let go of his shirt. Sirius couldn't pry her hands away without dropping her, so he sat down on the bed and reclined back against her headboard, keeping her on his lap. She'd slept this way most of the night, another hour couldn't hurt.

* * *

Sirius and Remus were sitting at the kitchen table late that morning. Miranda had made it off to school, although she did seem rather tired, something Sirius felt a little bit guilty about. Jane was with Catherine who Remus had ended up having to stun early that morning, although he had lifted it not long after, and Myra had not yet arrived. Sirius yawned just as there was a flash of light and then Albus Dumbledore was standing in front of them, holding tightly to the tail of his phoenix.

"Gentlemen," he said as Remus and Sirius sat with their mouths hanging open. "I received your letter and I must say, I was most concerned." He let go of Fawkes and the phoenix flew to the unoccupied owl perch on the counter. Sirius recovered first.

"Oh thank Merlin," he whispered. Dumbledore looked at him, familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Perhaps you should take me to Catherine," he said.

"Of course," Sirius replied and both men stood, leading their former headmaster up the stairs to Catherine's room.

"You've come," Jane said, standing as the three wizards entered. "Thank god." Dumbledore inclined his head.

"It is wonderful to see you again Mrs. Powell," he said. "I am sorry it is not under better circumstances, however."

"Please," Jane replied, her voice cracking. "Please just help her." Dumbledore nodded again and approached the bed, running his wand over Catherine's prone form. His brow furrowed as he repeated the motion and then he turned to the other occupants of the room.

"A spell has most definitely been cast on her, although which one, I do not know," he admitted.

"Dark magic then," Remus said and Albus nodded.

"I believe so," Albus replied. "There is something else we could try."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Legilimency," Albus replied and the two younger wizards looked warily at the headmaster.

"What is that?" Jane asked.

"Legilimency is a spell which will allow a wizard to see another's thoughts," Albus explained.

"But that requires sustained eye contact," Remus said.

"Indeed," Albus replied.

"Then how can you do it?" Sirius asked. "She certainly isn't capable of maintaining eye contact with you and she won't let you touch her." Albus looked to Remus who swore under his breath.

"There are restraint spells, Padfoot," Remus said.

"No," Sirius immediately said. "No way."

"Sirius," Dumbledore said gently. "It is not my preferred way of doing things either. However, in this case I feel we have no other choice."

"What kind of restraint spells?" Jane asked.

"Catherine would be bound to a chair by her ankles and arms and her head," Remus said quietly. Jane instantly teared up. "But if Albus can see into her mind, it might help us figure out the spell and a way to pull her from it." Jane drew in a deep breath and nodded, then turned back to Dumbledore.

"Do it," she said with conviction. Albus nodded once and turned back to Catherine. Before he could begin, Myra walked into the room.

"Professor Dumbledore?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Ah, Myra, how lovely to see you again," he said genially and she looked to Remus and Sirius for an explanation. By the time they had finished, Albus had already conjured two comfortable looking armchairs. He stunned Catherine and then levitated her into one, binding her arms and legs and head. He settled comfortably into the other before he reenervated her.

Catherine blinked a few times and then immediately began to struggle. Sirius crouched next to her and took her hand, trying to soothe her. Her eyes darted wildly around the room, from one occupant to another and Sirius was surprised to see that she appeared to be focusing. Sirius looked at Remus in shock, but both men were at a loss. This hadn't happened before. Albus uttered a spell that Sirius knew would keep her eyes open and before he cast legilimens he turned to everyone in the room.

"No matter what happens, what sounds she makes, what she looks like, you must not react so as not to break the contact between us," Albus said. They all nodded and he turned back to Catherine. "Legilimens," he said and then there was silence.

It was a bit unnerving, watching Albus stare deeply into Catherine's open eyes which did not even blink. Catherine twitched and flinched as much as the bonds would allow. She whimpered and moaned a few times, but the restraint spell seemed to hold. They all stood with bated breath as Dumbledore continued to search through her mind.

What seemed hours later to Sirius, Albus finally broke the spell and pulled away from her. He quickly cancelled the spell on her eyes and they closed immediately. It looked to Sirius as if she had fallen asleep. Dumbledore carefully released her from the chair and levitated her back to her bed.

"She will probably sleep for a while," Dumbledore said.

"What did you see?" Sirius asked and Albus sighed.

"She seems to be reliving the attack during her fifth year, over and over," he said. "I assume that is why she reacts so violently when she is touched. She is afraid that she will be injured." Myra and Jane gasped nearly in unison and Sirius felt sick to his stomach. "However, it is more than that. There is a feeling of abject terror accompanying the memories. And, she is also remembering more than what actually occurred." Remus looked to Sirius who had to sit down on the bed.

"What else?" Remus asked.

"After every attack, Celia Hargrove tries to kill Catherine," Albus said after a moment's hesitation. "But someone always jumps in front of the curse and dies instead. One of the four of you, her dorm mates and their significant others, Mr. Cauldwell, a few people I do not recognize," Dumbledore trailed off and looked at Jane. "And finally, Catherine's children." Myra's hand flew to her mouth and she ran into Catherine's loo. Seconds later, Sirius heard the sounds of retching and he threw up a silencing spell on the door, not wanting to add to Myra's humiliation. Jane stood stock-still for a moment before she began to crumple and it was only Remus' quick grasp on her arm that kept her upright. Remus gently led her to the chair Catherine had just occupied.

"I don't understand," Jane finally said. "None of that actually happened."

"The dream," Sirius said. They all looked at him expectantly. "The dream that she had that night in the hospital wing when McGonagall came and got me. She told me that she dreamed about the attack again, but instead of her, the person was after me. That's all she told me then, she never said that it was Celia that had done it. But last summer when we were in Brazil, she told me everything. In the dream when Catherine found us, Celia put me under the Imperius and tried to get me to kill Catherine. When I wouldn't, Celia tried to kill Catherine herself, but I jumped in front of the curse. She's dreaming it again, but substituting everyone else she loves."

"This is definitely a spell," Albus said once Sirius had finished.

"What kind of spell?" Myra asked as she came out of the loo.

"A dark spell to be sure," Albus replied. "But which one, I do not know."

"And who cast it on her?" Sirius asked. No one replied.

"This will require research," Albus said.

"But you can't get into Hogwarts," Sirius protested.

"There are other places to do research besides Hogwarts, Sirius," Albus said with a wink. Jane rose from her chair.

"Thank you Headmaster," she said, gripping Albus' arm. "For coming and trying to help her."

"Of course," Dumbledore replied.

"I'll walk you out," Remus said. Albus gave him a nod.

"How much longer does she have?" Remus asked quietly once they'd reached the kitchen. Albus sighed.

"Before her mind is permanently affected?" he asked and Remus nodded.

"Not long, Remus, not long at all," Albus replied. Remus closed his eyes as Dumbledore grasped Fawkes' tail. "I shall return as quickly as I can." He then disappeared in a flash of flame.

* * *

Remus was lying in Rory's bed trying to sleep, the three of them taking it in turns to sit with Catherine through the night. Myra had gone home after Miranda had arrived home from school with strict instructions to floo the moment Dumbledore returned, regardless of the hour. Remus hadn't told any of them what Albus had said just before he left. There was no reason to add to the stress until they were completely out of options.

"Moony," Sirius said, hurrying into the room.

"I thought you were sleeping Padfoot," Remus said, sitting up and turning on the lamp on the bedside table. Sirius had been given Ellie's room. Jane was sitting with Catherine at the moment.

"Couldn't," Sirius said. "But listen, we forgot all about something." Remus looked at Sirius puzzled.

"Forgot what?" Remus questioned.

"Her wand!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Whose wand?" Remus asked in confusion.

"Catherine's," Sirius said. Remus' eyes opened wide in realization. Sirius nodded. "What if the patient in the room with her used Catherine's wand and cast the spell?"

"But why would they do that?" Remus asked.

"She's working with mind-healers Moony," Sirius reminded him. The bottom dropped out of Remus' stomach.

"Oh no," he whispered.

"What?" Sirius questioned. Remus put his face in his hand. "What Remus?"

"Celia," Remus said quietly.

"What about her?" Sirius demanded. Remus sighed and proceeded to tell Sirius about Catherine's encounter with the two witches in Diagon Alley a few months before.

"And you didn't tell me?" Sirius growled.

"Catherine made me swear not to," Remus said. "She was afraid you would try and go after Celia or something. But, Padfoot, what if you're right? What if it was Celia that was in the room with Catherine and she did cast the spell?" The both stared at each other for a moment and then tore into Catherine's room.

"What happened to Catherine's wand?" Sirius asked Jane. Jane looked up at him in surprise.

"I don't know, I guess it's with the rest of her things," Jane said. "They're in that bag over there." Jane pointed across the room and Sirius hurried to the bag on the floor next to the chair. He rummaged through it and pulled Catherine's wand from the pocket of her healer's robes. His hand shook slightly as he pulled his own wand and pointed it at Catherine's.

"Priori Incantatem," he said and something dark began to flow from the end of her wand. It was black and wispy like fog and it wrapped around Sirius' head for a few seconds before it dissipated. Sirius looked at Remus in horror.

"What is it?" Remus asked. Sirius just shook his head.

"We need Albus," he said.

The next hour passed in a flurry of activity. They flooed Myra and she scribbled out a quick note to Albus, sending it off with her owl. She returned to Catherine's and Sirius tried to explain what he knew of the spell, which wasn't much.

"It's a mind-altering spell," he said. "My father was particularly interested in them and we had loads of books about them. I'm sure this one is in one of the books from my family library if we could get into Albus' office."

"What does it do?" Myra asked.

"I don't know what this one specifically does, but some of them work similarly to dementors, making you relive your worst memories over and over. Unlike dementors though, the effects don't go away unless the spell is lifted," Sirius said.

"I know the attack was horrible, but unfortunately, Catherine probably has other memories that are worse than that one," Jane said. Myra nodded.

"I know, but if it was Celia that cast this, she wouldn't have known that," Sirius said. "With some of these spells, the caster can force a specific memory to be repeated."

"But Celia didn't know about Catherine's dream or about her kids or Ian or," Myra began, but Sirius held up a hand to interrupt her.

"No, she didn't, but the spell may work by pulling on anything that had to do with the attack. So the dream would have been part of that," Sirius said. "Her own mind probably supplied the victims. I'm assuming the ones that Albus didn't recognize were probably Sarah and Edward." They all stood in silence, contemplating the latest revelation. Every one of them hoped that Albus would return sooner, rather than later.

* * *

Albus did, indeed, return a few hours later. After Sirius had explained what they found on Catherine's wand, the headmaster had asked to inspect it himself. Once he had seen the spell, he pulled several shrunken books from the pockets of his robes and enlarged them.

Flipping through a few pages of the first one, he shook his head and discarded it. The picture on the cover of the book was enough to turn Sirius' stomach. After searching through a second and then a third in the same manner, Sirius was starting to get discouraged. When Dumbledore picked up the fourth however and opened it, a triumphant smile lit his face.

"Ah, here it is," he said, turning the book around and handing it to Sirius. Remus and Myra stepped closer to him and began to read as well.

"Agitare Insanient," Remus whispered.

"What does that mean?" Jane asked.

"To drive mad," Sirius replied, swallowing thickly.

"Now that we know what it is, can't we just cancel it?" Myra asked. "Any of us can cast a Finite."

"I'm afraid it is not that simple," Albus replied gravely. Sirius, who had continued reading, swore.

"What is it Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"The only one that can safely cancel the spell is the one that cast it in the first place," he said, dropping the book back down on the table.

"Well, we'll just contact Healer Montgomery then," Jane said. "Surely now she would be willing to tell us who the patient was."

"I would not be so sure," Albus said carefully. "There is no proof that whoever it was with Catherine actually cast the spell."

"Come on, Albus, you can't believe that," Sirius said incredulously. "If it was Celia that was in the room with Catherine, she had to have done it."

"It is not that I do not believe it Sirius," Dumbledore said gently. "It is that we must tread carefully. I am a wanted fugitive, as are you. Neither of us can be involved. Now it is not beyond the imagination that Remus and Myra would have figured this out on their own, both are very intelligent after all. However, how they came into the possession of this particular volume may be questioned. There are only three known copies in the world and one is mine."

"If it's a book on Dark Magic, I don't doubt it was in my library as well," Sirius said with scorn.

"Be that as it may, how would Remus or Myra have come into possession of it?" Dumbledore reminded him. "Remus has consistently maintained that he has no idea as to your whereabouts. And I do not think you wish to bring suspicion down upon Myra's family." Sirius shook his head.

"What about telling Healer Montgomery what we found on Catherine's wand?" Remus asked. "She might be willing to divulge the name of the patient then. Kingsley or Tonks could bring her in for questioning under Veritaserum."

"Definitely a possibility," Dumbledore said stroking his beard with his fingers. "Yes, short of inventing a counter-curse, which, as we all know, would be quite difficult, this just may be our best option."

"Shall I send a patronus to Tonks?" Sirius asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"It might be a good idea to have an Auror presence when Celeste is here," Albus mused. "Then she can be assured of the seriousness of the situation.

"Celeste?" Jane asked.

"Ah, forgive me Mrs. Powell," Albus said with a smile. "I tend to remember my old students by their first names instead of their titles." Sirius snorted and Dumbledore winked at him. Sirius cast his patronus and whispered to it. The large dog bounded from the room and through the wall of the kitchen. Jane gaped after it as it went.

"I honestly do not think I will ever get used to magic," she said, sitting down heavily in a chair. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Shall I contact Healer Montgomery? She gave me her private floo address in case there was an emergency with Catherine," Remus said.

"Let's wait for Tonks," Sirius said. "I'll feel better if she's here first." Jane glanced up at the clock on the wall, which now read 4 am. Fifteen minutes later, they all heard the sound of the floo from the next room. The three wizards drew their wands and cautiously entered the lounge. Tonks stumbled from the fireplace and managed to keep her balance before she ran into the coffee table.

"Wotcher Remus," she said with a smile as she looked up. "Oh Professor, you're here as well. Hey Sirius."

"Nymphadora," Albus said in greeting and Sirius smirked as Tonks stiffened. "Pardon me, I just cannot seem to remember that. Tonks." He winked at her and Tonks blushed a bit, obviously realizing that she had called him Professor once again.

"Apology accepted, Albus," she said. "I understand the difficulty. How's Catherine?"

"The same," Sirius reported. "But we've got a lead, as I said." The three of them proceeded to explain what they had discovered and their plan to try and get Healer Montgomery to tell them who the patient was. Tonks nodded.

"She'll have to now that there's suspicion that it was the patient that cast the curse," Tonks said. "And if the patient_ was_ Celia that, along with the specific memory that Catherine is reliving is pretty damning. The only problem I see is who are we going to tell her did the legilimency? They'd have to testify if there was a trial." Sirius sighed in frustration.

"It is not a problem," Dumbledore said with a hand to Sirius' arm. "All mind-healers are trained legilimens."

"Then why didn't she suggest it to us before?" Sirius demanded.

"I would assume that she did not think you would agree to the restraints," Dumbledore replied calmly.

"So we have to put her through that again?" Sirius asked sadly.

"I'm afraid it is the only way Sirius," Dumbledore replied. "And as we do not have much more time, I suggest the Remus contact Celeste right away." Remus nodded and went to the floo, while the others left the room.

"What do you mean we don't have much more time?" Sirius demanded. Dumbledore looked at him sadly.

"If the curse is left in place much longer," he replied. "I'm afraid that there will be nothing left to Catherine to find."


	25. Understanding

**A/N - Hi everyone. Hope you like this chapter, more POV shifts, but it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. A bit shorter than others, but I needed to end it here. And I apologize in advance for the cliffy I've left you with. :) Enjoy! **

**Chapter 25**

**Understanding**

**5 May 1996**

Dumbledore had disillusioned himself so thoroughly that Remus had no idea where he was. Sirius had changed back into Padfoot and was lying outside in the back garden again, although Remus could tell he was completely agitated. Remus was a bit annoyed that Dumbledore had told Sirius about the time factor, to be honest. His friend didn't need anything else to worry about.

Healer Montgomery was currently examining Catherine while the rest of them watched. They had informed her of what they had found on Catherine's wand and explained their request that she try legilimency on Catherine. Healer Montgomery had been reluctant, but it was Jane's plea that finally convinced her. Once she was satisfied that Catherine was all right physically, she levitated her into the armchair that Dumbledore had first conjured and settled herself into a hard-back one from the kitchen. She performed the same restraint spell as well as the one to keep her eyes open and then entered her mind.

It was more difficult for Remus the second time, as he now knew what Catherine was seeing. He couldn't imagine her having to watch them all die over and over again. He was amazed that she had kept her sanity this long. Although, he supposed, they had no actual proof that she had. He chastised himself for the dark path his thoughts had taken and continued to watch.

Finally, the healer withdrew from Catherine's mind and sat back in her chair. She released Catherine from her bonds and put her back into her bed before she said anything. She explained all that she had observed and Remus and Myra informed her of the attack that Catherine had suffered in school. When Remus mentioned Celia's name, he saw Healer Montgomery's lips twitch for just a second. Tonks, who was standing next to him, reached out a squeezed his wrist letting him know that she had seen it too and Remus gave the barest of nods.

"Healer Montgomery," Tonks said, making sure her Auror badge was on prominent display, although it wasn't really necessary given that she was wearing her Auror uniform. "Given the nature of the curse, as well as the fact that it was clearly cast with Catherine's own wand, I must ask you to give me the name of the patient that was in the room with her when you were called away."

"There is no proof," Healer Montgomery began, but Tonks cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"Catherine was perfectly fine before you left the room, correct?" she asked and the healer nodded. "And you did not see any signs or symptoms of mental illness or trauma from her up to that point?

"No," Healer Montgomery agreed.

"And when you returned," Tonks continued. "You found her in the state she is now and the patient was gone?" Another nod. "Did anyone else come into the room during your absence?"

"A nurse on the ward," Healer Montgomery said.

"Then we will have to question her as well," Tonks replied.

"She's already been questioned," the healer protested. "As has the patient."

"I assure you, Healer Montgomery," Tonks said. "Auror methods of questioning are quite different than yours." Remus watched Tonks and couldn't help but be impressed. Despite her clumsiness and her all-around good nature, she was very professional and extremely good at what she did. "Now, the name of the patient." The healer hesitated and Tonks sighed stepping towards her. "Perhaps you would rather continue this conversation in an interrogation room at the Ministry."

"No, I'll tell you," she said. "But privately."

"Very well," Tonks replied. She nodded to Remus who followed Jane and Myra from the room. They made their way back down to the kitchen, Remus idly wondering if Dumbledore had stayed in the bedroom. A few moments later, Remus heard footsteps on the stairs and then the sound of the floo. As soon as it had quieted, Dumbledore revealed himself.

"Well?" Remus asked.

"It is as we suspected," the old wizard said gravely. Remus blew out a breath and put his face in his hands. Tonks came into the kitchen.

"I'm heading to the Ministry to meet Kingsley," she said. "Healer Montgomery is contacting the nurse who will hopefully come in voluntarily, but I highly doubt it was her."

"No," Remus agreed.

"Kingsley and I will bring in, erm, the other one," Tonks said and Remus gave her a smile, knowing she couldn't share the information with them herself. At least not yet. Myra rose to tell Sirius and Remus followed Tonks back to the floo.

"Thank you," he said and she nodded. The two stood awkwardly for a moment before Tonks stepped up and took his hand in hers.

"She'll be all right," Tonks said and Remus nodded faintly. Tonks stared at him for another minute before rising up and lightly brushing his lips with hers. And then she disappeared into the floo. Remus stood starting after her, his fingers ghosting over his lips, small smile on his face.

* * *

They waited impatiently in the lounge once Tonks had gone, one of them always sitting with Catherine. Sirius paced most of the time and when he wasn't, Remus took his place. When Miranda got home from school, Jane took her into the kitchen to give her a snack and shortly afterward, Myra took her to her house. Not knowing just what was going to happen with Catherine, they wanted Miranda taken care of in advance.

Finally, shortly after the dinner that none of them did more than pick at, Tonks reappeared.

"Healer Montgomery's right behind me," she said looking pointedly at Albus and Sirius. Dumbledore instantly disappeared and Sirius changed to Padfoot, although he refused to leave the room.

"Looks as if the Powell's have gotten a new pet," Tonks said as the floo flared behind her and Celeste Montgomery stepped out. Myra had gone up to get Jane from Catherine's bedroom and no one spoke until they returned.

"All right now that we're all here, you'll be happy to know that we've questioned and arrested the person responsible for Catherine's condition. I can't get into details, but she confessed of her own accord," Tonks said. There was a collective sigh of relief around the room. So no Veritaserum had been needed then. Remus wondered just what those details were that Tonks was speaking of. He was a bit surprised that Celia had confessed. Then again, she was completely mad.

"However," Healer Montgomery continued. "She refuses to do the counter-spell." Remus put a hand on Padfoot's head, who had begun to growl lowly.

"Can't you force her?" Jane asked. "A court order or something?"

"Unfortunately, magic doesn't work that way," Tonks explained. "A court order won't make her cast the spell." They were all silent for a few moments.

"I will go up and check on my patient while I'm here," Healer Montgomery said and disappeared. Tonks looked at all of them and followed. Remus knew it was to give them a warning when the healer was returning.

"Imperius her," Remus said as soon as she was gone. He knew they were all probably thinking it.

"Illegal as you know, Remus," Albus' disembodied voice said.

"What's imperius?" asked Jane. Myra quickly explained it to her. "Well, I don't like the idea of taking over someone's will, but I have to agree with Remus in this case."

"Again, it matters not as the curse is illegal," Dumbledore replied.

"Wait a minute," Myra said, rising and beginning to pace herself. "The curse was cast with Catherine's wand, not Celia's." Although no one had given them the identity of the perpetrator, none of them had any doubt that it was Celia. "So shouldn't anyone be able to counter it, if they use Catherine's wand to do it?" Although Dumbledore was still invisible, Remus could picture him tugging at his beard, his brow furrowed in contemplation.

"It may be possible, however, I am unsure if the curse would recognize the wand or the magical signature of the caster," he said.

"Healer Montgomery told me she ran a diagnostic on Catherine as soon as she saw the state Catherine was in. Even if the diagnostic didn't recognize the particular spell, shouldn't it have recognized the fact that one had been cast?" Remus asked. Before anyone could answer, they heard a large crash from outside the room and they all quieted, knowing that Tonks was giving them a signal.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Healer Montgomery was saying to the pink-haired Auror as they reentered the room.

"Fine," Tonks assured her.

"Healer Montgomery," Remus said. "When you cast the initial diagnostic on Catherine you told me that it hadn't shown anything. Why wouldn't the curse have registered?" The healer frowned.

"The diagnostic did show one spell had been cast on Catherine, but it was benign," she said.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"It was just a simple hair-taming spell," the healer explained.

"Hair-taming spell?" Jane repeated.

"Catherine would never use that," Myra said flatly.

"No she wouldn't," Remus agreed. Healer Montgomery looked between the two of them in confusion.

"No," Jane chimed in. "Her hair was quite unruly as a child, much like Miranda's. But by the time she was a teenager, it had calmed down. She wouldn't use a spell like that because there would be no need for it." Remus looked down at Padfoot who was giving him as significant look as a dog could give. Remus glanced at Tonks and passed the look on.

"Was there anything else that you found, Healer Montgomery?" Tonks asked.

"No, just the one," the healer replied. Tonks nodded.

"Why don't you head back to St. Mungo's?" Tonks suggested. "I'm sure you have other patients and I'll contact you there if I need anything else." The healer looked at them all curiously for a moment, then proceeded to the floo. As soon as the flames had died down, Sirius and Albus reappeared.

"We need to look at her wand again," Sirius said quickly. "We didn't check back far enough." Myra ran upstairs to get it.

"I don't understand what's going on," Jane said.

"Celia must have masked the spell to make it look like something else," Remus explained and Jane nodded, but still looked confused.

"If she masked the spell, that means she changed the make-up of it slightly," Albus continued. "And if that is the case, then it may not require the caster to lift it." Jane stared at him in shock as Myra hurried back into the room. "It depends on whether Miss Hargrove intertwined the spells together or cast them separately." Remus glanced at Sirius as Myra handed Dumbledore Catherine's wand. Sirius' jaw was set, but Remus could see the emotion roiling in his eyes.

Remus held his breath as Dumbledore performed the priori incantatem spell once more. The same black fog-like mist erupted from the end and then another spell that Remus assumed was the masking spell. Albus stared at the mist closely, as did the rest of the people in the room, although Remus had no real idea what they were looking at. He glanced at Sirius again, who looked more hopeful. When the fog had finally disappeared, Albus looked up at them gravely.

"The two are interwoven," he said. "However, not by much. There is a chance the counter-spell will work, but I cannot promise success."

"We're just about out of options, aren't we?" Remus asked and Albus nodded. Remus looked to Sirius and Myra and Tonks who all nodded. Jane finally met his gaze, her eyes sorrowful, but her face hard.

"I would like you to try," she said to Albus.

"Very well," he replied and the group made its way to Catherine's room. Albus pulled the book the spell was located in from his robes and enlarged it again. Studying the counter-spell, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, moving Catherine's wand around in his hand as if to get a feel for it.

"Forgive me," he said when he opened his eyes once again. "It has been quite some time since I used any wand but my own." He looked down at Catherine's prone form and pointed her wand at her. Speaking slowly, he said the counter-spell, then waved Catherine's wand in a rather intricate pattern. A soft blue light glowed for a moment before disappearing.

They all watched expectantly once Dumbledore had finished. At first, nothing happened. And then Catherine began to move on the bed. Unlike the previous thrashes and flailing, this was more twitching and shuddering. She moaned once and finally opened her eyes, but they were still unfocused. Her breathing sped up and Remus and Sirius glanced at each other.

"No," she whispered. "No please." Remus saw that Myra was biting her lip. Catherine hadn't spoken coherently since the day that Sirius had first arrived at the house. Tonks' hand reached out and grasped Remus'. Catherine moaned again and Remus saw tears beginning to leak from her closed eyes. "Please, please, not Sirius," she said. "I'll do anything."

"The dream," Sirius whispered. Before Remus could stop him, Sirius sat down on the bed and took Catherine's hand. She stiffened and Remus prepared himself for another fit like she'd had before, but it didn't come.

"Catherine," Sirius said. "I'm right here, love. Come back to me now, open your eyes." Catherine's breaths had gotten even faster, almost little pants now. Sirius lay down beside her on the bed. "Listen to me Cat, you have to breathe slowly. Like this," he said and pulled her hand to his chest. Remus could see that Sirius' chest was rising and falling evenly and he watched incredulously as Catherine's began to slow down as well. Tonks squeezed his hand harder. Myra and Jane were holding on to one another and Albus was watching intently.

"That's it, that's right, love," Sirius said soothingly. "Everything's all right now. You're safe. It was just a dream. Just a nightmare. Everyone is safe." As Catherine's breaths became more rhythmic, the twitching and shuddering also began to slow. Finally, after what seemed like hours, her eyes fluttered open. Remus held his breath, but her stare wasn't blank as it had been in the previous days. Her eyes blinked a few times, but they were clear and they focused in on Sirius lying beside her.

"Sirius," she breathed. Her head fell against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. Remus could see that tears were slowly leaking from Sirius' eyes and his own throat felt tight. Tonks still had a tight grip on his hand and Remus squeezed hers back. Catherine suddenly pulled away, her eyes darting wildly about.

"Sirius, the children, Remus and Myra and my mum and," but Catherine began to sob and couldn't continue.

"It's all right sweetheart, everyone is okay, it was just a dream, I swear," he said and Catherine seemed to calm slightly.

"Catherine," he heard Jane choke out and she swayed a bit, Myra's arm around her waist the only thing keeping her upright. Remus quickly conjured a chair behind her and she gratefully fell into it. Myra and Jane were both crying and Remus was surprised to see that Tonks was as well. His wonder must have shown on his face because Tonks narrowed her eyes at him.

"What? A girl's not allowed to cry?" she demanded. Remus chuckled and without even realizing what he was doing, pulled her into his arms and hugged her. He let go rather quickly when she hugged him back, bringing him to his senses. She smiled wryly at him, but didn't attempt to continue the embrace. His attention returned to the bed where Catherine still lay in Sirius' arms. She was still crying and Sirius was muttering quietly to her. Finally Catherine seemed to realize that there were other people in the room.

"Mum?" she said and Jane smiled weakly at her, not able to move from the chair just yet. "Myra?" She looked around the room, more surprised as she saw each occupant. "Albus, what?" She shook her head, obviously completely confused.

"What do you remember love?" Sirius asked gently. Catherine furrowed her brow.

"I, I was at work and," she trailed off looking like she was straining to remember. "Someone was there, but I can't remember who and then," she paused again shaking her head. "I can't remember, Sirius."

"Shh, it's all right," he said, rubbing her back once again.

"I think that it shall all come back to you in time, Catherine," Dumbledore said. "You should rest now." Everyone else nodded in agreement and they each approached the bed before they left the room to touch her brow or squeeze her hand. Remus brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Jane was last and she leaned over and kissed her daughter's forehead before leaning heavily on Remus as he led her from the room. He glanced back at Sirius and Catherine just before he shut the door, more thankful that words could say that she appeared to be back with them.

* * *

Catherine snuggled tighter into the circle of Sirius' arms. Her brain was fuzzy and she felt almost disoriented as she tried to figure out how they had come to be here.

"Don't try to force it love," Sirius said quietly. "It will come when you're ready."

"Can't you tell me what happened?" she asked. He contemplated her for a few moments.

"I don't know if I should," he replied. "It might be better for you to remember on your own." She huffed in frustration. "Why don't you start with what you do remember?"

"It's mostly images, really," she said. "The attack at Hogwarts, for some reason. I feel like I was dreaming about it. And then the dream that I had in the hospital wing. The one about Celia cursing you. It was that too, but you weren't always the one being cursed." Sirius nodded, almost as if he knew this already. She pulled away from him a bit. "What do you know?"

"I don't want to say anything until Healer Montgomery looks you over," he said.

"Healer Montgomery?" Catherine asked in confusion. "Why is Celeste looking me over?" Sirius looked away from her, rather guiltily she thought. "Wait a minute, why are you here and not at Grimmauld? And Albus, why is he here? He's supposed to be in hiding too. Sirius, what's going on?" she demanded. Sirius sighed.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you love, I swear," he said. "I just don't want to do anything to hurt your progress."

"Why is everyone here, Sirius?" she asked again through gritted teeth.

"You've been…ill…for over a week now," Sirius said. "We've all been trying to figure out how to bring you back to us."

"Ill," she repeated. "Why do I think that isn't the whole story?" she asked. Sirius sighed again and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Because it's not, but it's all I'm going to tell you until the healer gets here," he said. "Please love, all I want to do is hold you. You haven't let anyone touch you for over a week." Catherine tried to pull back to ask him just what exactly that meant, but he tightened his arms around her and she relaxed back into his chest. She was awfully tired, she thought as she yawned. Sirius' hand ran idly up and down her back and she felt her eyelids growing heavier. With a small noise of contentment, she let her eyes close and felt herself drift off, Sirius' arms still tight around her.

* * *

**6 May 1996**

When Catherine awoke, without having dreamed, she was happy to note, Sirius was gone. The door to her bedroom was ajar and she could hear light murmuring coming from downstairs. She rolled from her side to her back and looked up at the ceiling, trying to once again piece together what had happened to her. She didn't understand the dreams she'd obviously had while she was, as Sirius said, ill. She hadn't dreamed about the attack for…she couldn't remember how long. Even after she had overheard the witches in the Leaky Cauldron talking about Celia she hadn't. The other part was worse. She shuddered and tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered everyone she loved jumping in front of the killing curse meant for her.

"Catherine," a soft voice said and Catherine was so startled that she jumped and scrambled backward, instantly wary. When she looked up, she saw her mother standing at her bedside, worrying her lip between her teeth. Catherine forced herself to take a breath, although she still couldn't stop the flinching when her mother reached out towards her. What in the world was wrong with her? This was her _mother_, not someone who wished her harm.

"Sorry," Catherine whispered as her mother's arm dropped limply to her side. "I don't know what's gotten into me."

"It's all right," Jane replied as she sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed. "I startled you. It was my fault."

"No, Mum, it wasn't, I just," Catherine shook her head, unable to voice just what it was that made her so hesitant.

"It's all right dear, I'm just glad you're back with us," Jane said. Catherine nodded.

"Where's Miranda?" she asked.

"She's at Myra's," Jane said. "I thought, under the circumstances, that it would be all right if she missed a day of school."

"Does she know what happened to me?" Catherine asked quietly.

"Not exactly," Jane replied. "You were at St. Mungo's at first and then when we brought you home, Sarah kept her for the weekend. When she came back we explained it to her as best we could. She was upset, of course, but Sirius seemed to help quite a bit. The two of them seem to be rather taken with one another," her mother finished with a smile.

"She's seen him, as him?" Catherine asked, a bit fearful of this.

"No, no, he's been Henry whenever she's been here," Jane assured her. Catherine nodded. Her mother had slowly moved closer to her and they were now sitting next to each other and leaning back against the headboard. Jane slowly reached her hand out and took Catherine's. Catherine forced herself to remain calm and kept reminding herself that it was her mother and that Jane would never hurt her.

"Why is it like this?" Catherine whispered.

"Like what Catherine?" her mother asked.

"I feel like I want to jump out of my skin whenever someone touches me," she said. "Anyone other than Sirius that is."

"I'm not sure," her mother said carefully. "But Healer Montgomery is on her way and perhaps she'll have some answers." Catherine nodded and then carefully let her head rest on her mother's shoulder. She heard her mother's sharp intake of breath and wondered once more just how bad things had gotten while she'd been out of it.

"Do Ellie and Rory know?" Catherine asked instead.

"No, we were waiting to tell them until we had news," Jane said. "And thankfully, now that news is good."

"Was it really that bad?" Catherine asked quietly.

"Worse," her mother whispered. The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"Where's Sirius?" Catherine asked.

"In the back garden," her mother said with a smirk. "He has to hide while the healer is here." Catherine nodded with a grin and then there was a light knock on the door. Both women glanced up to see Healer Montgomery standing in the doorway, Myra behind her.

"Catherine, it's so wonderful to see you awake," the healer said with a smile. Catherine smiled back. She had liked Celeste from the start of her rotation. However, the closer to the bed that Celeste got, the tighter Catherine squeezed her mother's hand. Celeste seemed to realize this and stopped a few feet from the bed. "Do you mind if Mrs. Cauldwell stays?" Catherine shook her head and Myra came and sat down on the opposite side of the bed. Catherine felt much as she had when her mother approached and had to keep reminding herself that Myra was her best friend and would never do anything to hurt her.

"I'd like to run a diagnostic on you if that's all right," Healer Montgomery requested. Catherine took a deep breath and nodded, her eyes not leaving Celeste's wand once the healer pulled it from her pocket. Celeste swept her wand in the air in front of Catherine's body, concentrating on the colors and symbols appearing in the air.

"Physically you're fine," she said when she'd finished and Catherine sighed in relief.

"I sense a 'but' in there somewhere," Catherine said and Celeste nodded.

"What do you remember about what happened?" the healer asked.

"I remember being at work with you," Catherine said. "And we were doing an exam and then," Catherine paused and furrowed her brow. "And then you had to leave the room," she said almost triumphantly.

"That's right," Celeste agreed with a smile. "Anything else?" No matter how hard she concentrated, Catherine could remember nothing else but the dreams. She expressed as much to Celeste.

"What happened to me?" Catherine asked in frustration. Celeste sighed and flicked a glance toward Jane. "Please, what aren't you telling me?"

"A spell was cast on you," Celeste finally said and Catherine's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"What kind of spell?" she managed.

"A mind-altering spell," Celeste replied.

"By whom?" Catherine demanded.

"By…a patient," Celeste said with a tired sigh. "She got hold of your wand when I left the room apparently."

"Which patient?" Catherine asked, trying to wrap her mind around what she'd just been told.

"That's not important right now," Celeste said. "Thankfully, once your friends had figured out what it was, they were able to counteract it for the most part."

"For the most part," Catherine echoed. The healer nodded.

"There is a small piece that seems to have remained," Celeste explained. "Tell me how you've been feeling since you woke up."

"Jumpy," Catherine admitted. "I have to remind myself whenever someone approaches me that they aren't going to hurt me."

"I came in earlier and Catherine didn't realize it," Jane spoke up. "I startled her rather badly and she jumped away from me and looked quite frightened until she realized who I was."

"Yes, that's what I would expect," Celeste replied.

"Can't you get rid of it?" Catherine asked.

"It will most likely fade away on its own," the healer replied. "You just need to keep reminding yourself that you are safe here and that no one is going to harm you." Catherine pulled in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "How do you feel right now?"

"A little crowded," Catherine said. "I know that it's my mum and Myra, but I keep thinking that I'm going to look over and see someone else."

"Do you know who?" the healer asked, but Catherine shook her head.

"No, but I feel like I should be afraid of whoever I'm expecting to see," she said, shivering a little. Jane squeezed her hand again and Catherine looked at her gratefully.

"I think that the memories will return to you over time," Celeste said. "I don't want you to try and force them, no matter how frustrating it seems."

"Easier said than done," Catherine said with a wry smile.

"Yes, I'm sure that it is," Celeste agreed. "You will also probably be more tired than usual for a few days at least. Even though you have slept, it hasn't been very restful." Catherine nodded in understanding. "If you start having the dreams again, I want you to contact me as soon as possible, the same if you remember anything else."

"All right," Catherine agreed.

"I'll be back tomorrow then," Celeste said with a smile. Myra rose to escort her out and Catherine let her head fall back onto her mother's shoulder.

"I love you Mum," Catherine said and Jane squeezed her hand again. Catherine yawned and felt her eyes droop shut. Just before she drifted off, she heard her mother whisper.

"Don't you ever do anything like that to me again." Catherine smirked and let sleep claim her.

* * *

"Mummy!" Catherine heard and then someone shushing whoever had said it. Catherine opened her eyes and blinked sleepily.

"Miranda," she breathed, then sat up and opened her arms to the girl. Remus let go of her shoulders and Miranda ran to Catherine, throwing herself into her arms and burying her face in Catherine's chest. Catherine looked over her daughter's head and mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Remus. He nodded and left the room.

"Sh, sweetheart, it's all right," Catherine soothed as Miranda sobbed into her chest. Catherine simply held her, reveling at the feeling of her daughter in her arms after all the horrible dreams she'd had about her recently. Finally Miranda had quieted somewhat and looked up at her mother, her face still tear-streaked.

"We didn't know if you would get better," the little girl whispered and Catherine hugged her tightly once more.

"I know baby and I'm so sorry for scaring you," Catherine said, kissing the top of her head.

"But you're okay now right?" Miranda asked and Catherine nodded. "Promise?"

"I promise," Catherine said. "I'm going to be a little tired for the next few days, but otherwise, I'm fine." Miranda smiled and snuggled back into her mother's side. The two sat in silence for a few moments until Miranda sat up quickly.

"Did you know that Mr. Henry can be a dog?" she asked her expression nothing short of rapture. Catherine laughed.

"Yes, I did know that," she replied. "Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Miranda nodded enthusiastically. "But we should keep that to ourselves, okay?"

"Like how I'm a witch?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, exactly like that," Catherine said, tapping the end of her daughter's nose.

"Mummy?" Miranda said, tucking her head back into Catherine's shoulder. Catherine had to smile at her daughter reverting back to calling her mummy. It had been 'mum' for over a year now.

"Yes, sweetheart," Catherine answered.

"Can you please not get sick like that ever again?" Miranda said solemnly. "I was very scared." Tears came unbidden to Catherine's eyes.

"I promise I will try very hard not to get sick like that again," she said. Miranda began to play with the button on Catherine's pajama top. "What is it, sweetheart?"

"I heard Mr. Remus and Mr. Henry and the lady with the pink hair talking," Miranda said quietly. "They said someone put a spell on you to make you sick." Catherine sighed inwardly. She would have to remind Sirius of Miranda's eavesdropping prowess.

"Yes, that's true," Catherine replied.

"How come?" Miranda asked.

"I'm not sure," Catherine admitted. "I haven't been able to remember yet."

"Oh," Miranda simply said. Catherine glanced down at her and saw her worrying her lip between her teeth.

"What is it Miranda?" she asked.

"Will someone put a spell like that on me?" her daughter finally whispered. Catherine hugged her tightly.

"No, baby, no one will do that," she said. "I'll make sure of it."

"Okay," Miranda said yawning. "I love you Mummy."

"I love you too, my sweet girl," Catherine replied and began to rub her daughter's back until she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She was running, but she couldn't seem to run fast enough. She knew there wasn't much time, that she had to get to them before, before, well just before. She rounded another corner and stopped short. Her three children stood cowering behind Sirius, his arms spread wide to try and protect them. Someone in a cloak with a hood stood in front of them, cackling evilly, her wand pointed at Sirius' head.

"You'll have to choose," the cloaked figure said. "You can't protect them all. Choose."

"I won't," Sirius spat back, trying to push the children tighter together behind him. The woman in the cloak laughed again.

"Fine, I'll just do you first and then there will be no one to protect them anyway," she said.

"Yes, there will," Catherine called out, finally finding her voice. The figure spun around, losing her hood as she did so.

"You!" she exclaimed, then grinned. "Good, this will be much more fun if you're here to watch." Celia spun back toward Sirius and took a few steps forward. "You could have been mine you know," she purred and then ran the tip of her wand down his cheek. "You would have forgotten all about the mudblood, I promise you." Sirius glared at her in disgust. "Pity," she said with a sigh and then flicked her wand and he fell to the floor, dead.

"Stop!" Catherine screamed. She ran and took Sirius' place in front of her children, trying not to look at his unseeing eyes as they stared up at her. "Please, why are you doing this? Just let them go. They've done nothing to you."

"They exist," Celia hissed. "That's reason enough."

"Why?" Catherine asked again, sobbing now. Celia stepped towards her until their noses were practically touching. Catherine forced herself not to shudder.

"You know why," Celia said in a low, menacing voice. "But after I get rid of you, no one else will ever know." She raised her wand and Catherine squeezed her eyes shut, seeing a flash of green behind her closed eyelids.

* * *

She sat up in bed, gasping in fright. Her eyes roamed the room wildly as if searching for some kind of threat. When Sirius grasped her arm, she screamed.

"Cat, it's me love, you're all right, it was just a nightmare," he said soothingly. She forced herself to focus in on his face. He was looking at her in concern.

"Sirius," she gasped out. "Sirius, I know. I know!"

"What love?" he asked. "What do you know?"

"Celia, why she did it, why she cursed me," Catherine said, her breath coming even more quickly now. The edges of her vision were starting to go fuzzy and she shook her head, trying to clear it. The motion did nothing except make her dizzier, make her vision slide further to pinpoints.

"Cat," Sirius said in concern, grasping her upper arms. "Catherine!" Catherine turned toward the sound of his voice, opening her mouth to try and tell him. She stared at him, as his face undulated and rolled in front of her.

"She knows," Catherine finally managed.

"Knows what love?" Sirius asked, still gripping her arms tightly. "Please love, stay with me. What does she know?"

"That I," Catherine sucked in a breath. She felt herself slipping away from him, but she had to tell him before she did. He had to know. "That I'm…I'm her…blood," she whispered before her eyes closed and she knew no more.


	26. Answers

**A/N - Sorry for the cliffy last chapter! You will get some answers here. The Fawley family is one of the Sacred 28, as listed on HP Wiki. Sorry that Harry hasn't been around lately, but we need to get through this part of the story first. End of 5th year will be coming up soon though. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 26**

**Answers**

Sirius stared at Catherine open-mouthed for a second before Remus burst into the room.

"I heard shouting," he said. "What's happened?" Sirius couldn't say anything; he just continued to stare at Catherine's still form where she lay on the bed. "Sirius! What's going on?"

"Moony, I," Sirius said trailing off. Remus pushed him out of the way and brought two fingers to Catherine's neck. He waited a minute, then relaxed and forced out a breath when he felt her pulse beat beneath his hand.

"She's all right," he said turning back to Sirius. "She must have just fainted. Sirius what happened?"

"She said," Sirius stopped and stared at Catherine again.

"What?" Remus demanded. "What did she say?"

"She said," Sirius repeated. "She said she's Celia's blood."

"What?" Remus whispered. Sirius seemed to have gotten control of himself, while Remus sank down on the bed.

"She had a nightmare and when she woke up she was agitated," Sirius explained. "She told me that she knew, that she remembered. And when I asked her what she meant, she said that Celia cursed her because Catherine was Celia's blood."

"That doesn't make sense," Remus said. The two friends stared at each other. "Unless," Remus trailed off.

"Don't say it Moony," Sirius said. "Please don't say it."

"You know that Catherine has been trying to trace her ancestry," Remus said. "What if it's true?"

"How?" Sirius demanded. "We already know that Mrs. Potter's older sister really did die when she was a little girl. There isn't anyone else listed in the Hargrove family tree."

"That you know of," Remus said quietly.

"Shit, Remus," Sirius said. He ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"Maybe it was just a dream," Remus said, trying to soothe his friend. "We'll just have to wait until she wakes up and see what she remembers." Sirius nodded, looking back down at Catherine. He gently pushed a curl from her face.

"What will we do if," Sirius began, but Remus interrupted him.

"It's no good jumping to conclusions. We just have to wait until she wakes up." Sirius nodded and the two watched Catherine for a few minutes. "Should we call the healer?" Sirius shook his head.

"It's the middle of the night," he said. "She seems fine for now. It was probably just the shock of remembering." Remus nodded.

"I'd better head back to bed. If you need anything, wake me," he said. Sirius said nothing and Remus sighed. Sirius watched his friend leave the room. He turned back to Catherine and lay down beside her, gathering her into his arms, her head on his chest. He kissed her temple and then settled himself, hoping for a bit more sleep before they had to confront whatever it was that Catherine had remembered.

* * *

**7 May1996**

Catherine's eyes snapped open. She pulled in a breath and felt Sirius shift beside her. She let the breath out slowly, willing herself to calm. The slow and even breathing of Sirius helped to ground her. Once she had settled, she let her mind return to the thoughts that had awoken her. While she knew it had been a dream that she had earlier, the reason behind it hadn't left her. She remembered.

She had been shocked when she had followed Healer Montgomery into the room at St. Mungo's, however long ago it was now, and saw Celia sitting there. So shocked that she hadn't even been able to say anything. Celia, for her part, had ignored Catherine completely and had spoken only to Celeste. When Celeste had been called out on an emergency, Catherine almost fled the room. But Celia's nervous expression had kept her rooted to the spot.

"I know that you know who I am," Celia had said. Catherine had merely nodded. "I'm actually glad that you're here." Catherine had looked up and was shocked to see tears in Celia's eyes. "Catherine, I'm so sorry for everything that happened while we were at school. I don't know what was going on with me then, but I've changed, I promise you. I have to thank you for not going forward and trying to have me arrested. I would have never survived Azkaban." Catherine had simply stared in astonishment, frozen to the spot. And then Celia had begun to cry in earnest. Her mothering instinct kicking in, Catherine had finally approached the other woman and patted her knee. Celia looked up at her and flung her arms around Catherine's neck, crying even harder. She muttered more apologies and Catherine had felt so sorry for her that she'd begun to rub her back and soothe her, much as she would have done for any of her children.

The next thing she knew, Celia had gotten hold of her wand. She had cackled at Catherine and pushed her away.

"Do you really think I would be sorry for trying to get rid of a mudblood like you?" she spat and Catherine's heart seized in fear. She willed Celeste or anyone else to come back into the room. Celia stood and taunted Catherine with her own wand, walking back and forth in front of her.

"Why?" Catherine asked. "Why do you hate me so much? There were plenty of muggle-borns at school with us. Why me? Is it just because of Sirius?"

"He was part of it," Celia acknowledged. "But only a small part. You mean you, the all intelligent Ravenclaw, haven't figured it out yet?" Catherine just stared at her. "Ever looked into your background mudblood?" Catherine stiffened. "Ah, I see that you have. Haven't found anything yet obviously." Catherine said nothing. "It's because of you that I haven't gotten everything that was owed to me. My great-grandfather," she spat the word, "was weak. He had an affair with a muggle. A muggle he got pregnant. A filthy muggle who had another filthy muggle who had another filthy muggle, who then had you." Catherine couldn't help but gape. "That's right mudblood. We're…related." Catherine felt all the breath leave her lungs in a whoosh. She gripped the edge of the desk next to her as Celia continued to explain just how they were related.

"Of course," Celia said, twirling Catherine's wand between her fingers. "No one will ever know that my deluded great-grandfather left a bequest to your dirty blooded family. Of course, no one has tried very hard to find you. My father knows naturally, but unless a request is made, he doesn't have to volunteer any information. And now, you won't remember either." She leveled the wand at Catherine's head and uttered one spell and then another. And Catherine's world became a permanent nightmare.

Catherine shuddered. Sirius stirred.

"You're awake," he said. "Are you all right?" Catherine didn't respond. "Love, can you tell me what happened earlier?" She shook her head. He cupped her cheek. "You fainted after you said something rather disturbing. I'm worried." Catherine tensed. She felt like screaming and scrubbing out the inside of her brain so she wouldn't have to think about what she had been told. Her skin crawled and she suddenly couldn't be close to Sirius when she told him. She pulled herself from his arms and rose, walking to the window. The sky was just starting to brighten, but it was another hour before dawn at least. She picked up the throw that was in the window seat and wrapped it around herself. Sirius sat leaned against the headboard, the sheets puddled around his waist and watched her. It took her a few minutes, but she finally began to speak.

"Celia told me that her great-grandfather had an affair with a muggle. He got her pregnant and she had a daughter, a non-magical daughter. That woman had another daughter, who then had another daughter. Me," Catherine finished quietly. She couldn't turn and look at Sirius. She felt sick to her stomach.

"So your grandmother, Beatrice was," he trailed off and Catherine could imagine his furrowed brow.

"Beatrice was Celia's great-grandfather's illegitimate squib daughter," Catherine finished. "Celia's mother is my mother's first cousin." She heard him rise behind her, but she continued facing the window. When he wrapped his arms around her waist, she pulled away from him. He put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"Cat?" he finally said.

"I can't," she said.

"Can't what?" he asked.

"I can't let you touch me," she said.

"Why love?" he questioned. Catherine shook her head and she could feel the tears forming.

"I can't be related to her, I can't," she nearly whispered. "I can't share blood with her. I feel dirty, disgusting. She's evil. I can't be like her."

"You are nothing like her," Sirius said, turning her around to face him. She flinched and he held his palms up in a gesture of surrender. "You're good and kind and loving. You're compassionate and loyal and fierce. You are not evil." He stepped towards her and tentatively put his hands on her waist. Catherine didn't understand how he could touch her, knowing what he did now.

"Listen to me, how many times have you told me that my blood doesn't matter?" he said. "I'm telling you the same thing. Just because you share blood with her, doesn't mean that you're like her. You are nothing like her and you never will be." She finally allowed him to draw her closer. She rested her head on his chest as his arms encircled her waist and they stood there for a few minutes in silence. She finally looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"You really don't care?" she asked.

"You could have just found out you were Voldemort's daughter and I wouldn't care," Sirius said, kissing the tears from her cheeks as they fell. "Let me show you." He took her hand and led her back to the bed. As Sirius began to kiss her, she forced her thoughts away and concentrated on nothing else but Sirius' lips on hers and the things that his hands were doing to her body.

* * *

Later, when they both lay cuddled in each other's arms, Catherine drew in a deep breath and then let it out. Sirius rubbed her back and pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head.

"Celia said there was some kind of bequest that her great-grandfather left to my family," Catherine said. "She's targeted me because of it." Sirius' brow furrowed.

"Did she say what kind of bequest?" he asked.

"No, but it doesn't matter what it is because I don't want it," Catherine replied.

"It must be something big if she tried to drive you mad in order to keep you from finding out," he said contemplatively.

"Like I said, I don't care what it is," Catherine reiterated. "She was probably more worried that her family name was going to be besmirched by a mudblood."

"Well, it's already been besmirched by a blood-traitor," Sirius trailed off and sat bolt upright in the bed.

"Sirius?" she questioned.

"Which great-grandfather?" Sirius asked his eyes wide.

"Sorry?" she said.

"Which great-grandfather?" he repeated. "Which side?" Catherine stared at him in confusion for a few moments before she realized what he was asking. Her heart nearly broke in half.

"Oh Sirius," she whispered. "I'm sorry." He simply stared at her. "It's not through James' side. Luvenia is Celia's mother. It was Luvenia's mother's father." Sirius' shoulders slumped. Catherine climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," he said sadly.

"You know that if it had been through Rosalind's line I would have gone for guardianship of Harry," she said.

"Would you really?" he asked quietly as he held her to him. She pulled back from him and put a hand to his cheek.

"You know that I would," she said seriously. "I'd do it now if I thought I'd stand a chance."

"Even if it were true, they probably would have turned you down," Sirius said glumly. "The blood protection, that came from Lily, not James." Sirius pulled her closer to him again and they sat silently for a bit until he spoke again. "It's just so strange that you look so much like Mrs. Potter."

"Well, if what I found while I was looking through all the Ministry records is any indication, purebloods have been intermarrying for years," she said. He nodded his head in agreement. "It's not such a stretch to think that I might have some of the same features. Look at you and James. The two of you looked very much alike, save the eyes and the glasses of course." He simply nodded.

"I think you should look into this," he said. She shook her head.

"I told you, I don't want anything from her," Catherine replied vehemently.

"It's not coming from _her_, Cat," he said. "It's coming from her great-grandfather, _your_ great-grandfather too." Catherine shuddered.

"God, she and I are second cousins," she said, gripping Sirius more tightly.

"Yeah, well Bellatrix Lestrange is my _first_ cousin," he said. "What does that say about me?"

"Nothing, don't be ridic-," she trailed off, looking at him sheepishly. He smirked and she rolled her eyes. "Fine, you've proven your point." He kissed the tip of her nose. "But it really doesn't matter anyway. I can't even prove what Celia said was true."

"No, but I bet that I know someone who can," he said cryptically. Catherine looked at him in confusion, but he just shook his head. "We'll need to wait until Remus wakes up. I'll need his help." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back down on the bed with him. He lay spooned behind her, her back flush against his chest. "Do you know how much I love you?" he asked.

"I have a bit of an idea," she said with a smile. He brushed aside her hair with his nose and kissed her neck.

"It doesn't matter whose blood runs through your veins. That doesn't make you who you are." He kissed her neck again. She sighed in contentment and snuggled further back into him. He groaned and nipped her neck playfully.

"My, my, Mr. Black, twice in one morning," she said, grinning wickedly.

"Your fault," he said, nuzzling her shoulder. She turned in his arms to face him.

"I think that's one problem I'll gladly take the blame for," she whispered and then kissed him deeply.

* * *

They finally rose once the sun was fully up, hearing sounds from the kitchen downstairs. Sirius put on the glamour before they left the bedroom, knowing that Miranda would be up and having her breakfast before school.

"Are you sure you should be out of bed?" he asked for the third time as they made their way down the stairs. Catherine felt a bit weak, she leaned against his body while they walked, but she was determined to have breakfast with her daughter.

"I'm fine, I promise," she said again, trying not to let her exasperation show. "If I get tired, I'll go back to bed, all right?"

"All right," he said.

"Mummy!" Miranda exclaimed as they stepped into the kitchen. Jane whirled around from her place at the stove and Remus, who was sitting at the table, looked at her reprovingly.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Catherine said, bending down and kissing the top of her daughter's head.

"You should be in bed," Remus said, glaring at Sirius.

"Remus, I'm fine," Catherine said, settling into a chair next to Miranda.

"Mr. Henry, Mr. Henry," Miranda said, nearly bouncing in her seat.

"Yes, princess," he said with a grin.

"Will you do it for me again? Please?" the little girl asked, drawing out her 'please' by about five syllables. Sirius chuckled.

"Now, how can I deny a request like that?" he asked, then morphed into Padfoot. He barked once and Miranda giggled, sliding out of her chair and taking off for the front hall. Padfoot chased after her and Catherine turned to Remus and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, he's worse than a child," she said and Remus snorted.

"I'd say that's a definite understatement," he replied. Then his expression turned serious. "Are you sure you should be up and about?" Catherine put her hand over his.

"I'm fine," she insisted. "Besides, we've got something to talk to you about."

"What's that?" Jane asked as she set a plate of eggs on the table.

"Let's just wait until Miranda's off to school, all right?" Catherine asked, realizing how hungry she was as she looked at the eggs. She began to dish up her breakfast as a shrieking Miranda ran back into the kitchen. She hid behind her grandmother's legs as Padfoot bounded in after her. The animagus barked once, then turned back into himself. Catherine's eyes widened as she realized he was actually _himself. _The glamour had not morphed with him. She gestured wildly to him but Sirius didn't understand what she was trying to say. Miranda, who was still hiding behind Jane's legs, hadn't seen him yet and Remus jumped up and physically towed Sirius from the room.

"Where'd he go?" Miranda asked as she peeked out from behind her grandmother. Catherine's heart was racing and she forced herself to calm.

"He, er, had to go to the loo," she finally said and Miranda shrugged her shoulders, sitting back down at the table and finishing her breakfast. Catherine let go a breath and shook her head at her mother, who was smirking at her.

"Miranda, as soon as you're done, head upstairs and brush your teeth and get your shoes," Jane instructed before turning back to the stove. "Mrs. Jennings will be here any minute to take you to school."

"Do I have to?" Miranda whined. "I got to miss yesterday."

"Which is exactly why you have to go today," Catherine said firmly and Miranda huffed.

"Fine," she said, sticking out her lower lip and plodding off to the stairs. Remus and Sirius came back into the kitchen once she had gone, the glamour firmly in place once again.

"Sorry," Sirius said as they both sat down. "Forgot about that."

"At least she didn't notice," Catherine replied. The three of them ate in relative silence for a few minutes before they heard the honk of a car horn outside. Miranda ran back into the kitchen.

"Bye Mum, bye Mr. Remus, bye Mr. Henry," she said.

"Good-bye sweetheart," Catherine replied. "I'll see you after school." She gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek and then Miranda rushed off to the front door, Jane hurrying behind her.

When Jane returned and sat down with a cup of tea, Catherine glanced at Sirius who nodded. She proceeded to explain to Remus and her mother just what she had remembered the night before.

"Dear god," her mother said. Catherine nodded. "How can you be sure?"

"I'm not," Catherine admitted. "Not yet anyway. And I honestly don't want anything from that family." She looked guiltily at her mother. "I mean, if you want it Mum, then you can have it."

"Of course not," Jane said, shaking her head in disgust.

"But, Sirius thinks we should still check into it," she said. "And as much as I don't want to, I'm starting to agree with him. It's got to be something pretty big if she went to such lengths to keep me from finding out."

"I don't know," Jane said and Catherine could hear the worry in her voice.

"I don't either," she admitted. "Sirius apparently has some kind of plan, but he hasn't let me in on it yet," Catherine continued, looking to Sirius.

"The wizarding world has solicitors, just as the muggle one does," Sirius said. "The Blacks have used the same one for centuries. Well the same family at any rate. If anyone can find out about a bequest it's Washburn."

"One problem Padfoot," Remus said. "You're a wanted fugitive."

"Exactly why I'll be going as you," Sirius said with a grin.

"Sorry?" Remus said.

"Polyjuice Remus," Sirius said.

"And just where are you going to get that?" Remus asked. "It takes a month to brew."

"The apothecary in Knockturn Alley carries it," Sirius said.

"How do you know that?" Catherine demanded. Sirius just rolled his eyes and ignored her question.

"Glamour yourself, pick some up for me and voila, Catherine and I visit the solicitor," Sirius explained.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just went with Catherine? You know, as _myself_," Remus said.

"No offense Moony, but you would have no idea what to ask or how to handle him," Sirius replied.

"And how are you, as me, going to get in to see him?" Remus asked.

"Simple, I'll drop my own name," Sirius said with a shrug. "It still opens many doors, no matter my recent, incarceration."

"I don't like this Padfoot," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Me either," Catherine admitted.

"Look, it's not ideal, I realize," Sirius replied. "But the Washburn family hasn't served the Black family for so long without good reason."

"You mean, he may not be exactly honest," Catherine said.

"Think of it more as…creative and discreet," Sirius replied. Remus snorted. "You'd better pick it up today Moony. Full moon tomorrow."

"Fine," Remus said with a sigh. "I'll have to go home and change first. Be back soon." He stood and disapparated. Jane stared at the spot where he'd just been standing and shook her head. Catherine smiled and then yawned widely.

"Nap time," Sirius said, standing and holding a hand out to her. She rolled her eyes, but took his hand all the same. Jane rose as well and approached Catherine carefully. Catherine was pleased to note that while there was still a twinge, she wasn't nearly as jumpy as she had been. When her mother hugged her, she sighed and relaxed even further.

"Sleep well," her mother said, patting her on the cheek.

"Love you Mum," Catherine replied and then let Sirius lead her up the stairs. They reached her bedroom and he tucked her into bed and then kissed her forehead. He turned to go, but Catherine stopped him.

"Stay," she said. "Please." He smiled and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his. Catherine squeezed his hand and closed her eyes. The images from her dreams instantly came back. She tried to push them from her mind and think about something else, but she couldn't. She squeezed her eyes tightly and whimpered.

"Hey," Sirius said quietly, lying down beside her. "What's the matter?" Catherine just shook her head and clung to him.

"Just hold me please," she whispered and he complied, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. Catherine sighed as the tension slowly left her body, the disturbing images fading away. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart, allowing it to lull her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When she awoke, Sirius still lay beside her, but she could tell he wasn't asleep.

"Feel better?" he asked, brushing her hair away from her face. She nodded.

"I'm starving again though and I really could use a shower," she replied.

"Yes, I wasn't going to say anything, but," he said playfully. She smacked his chest.

"Thank you for staying with me," she said quietly running a finger around one of the buttons on his shirt.

"You don't have to thank me for that," he said. "You know there's nowhere else I'd rather be." He kissed her forehead. "I am going to have to leave tomorrow though." She looked up at him. "Full moon. And we're going to have to go to the Shack."

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"No Wolfsbane this month," Sirius said with a sigh. "There's really nowhere at Grimmauld for Remus when he's going full werewolf."

"What happened with the Wolfsbane?" Catherine asked. "I thought Severus was still making it for him." Sirius sighed and looked away from her.

"It's, sort of a long story," he said finally.

"Well, since I've got plenty of time, why don't you enlighten me?" she said, trying to keep the exasperation out of her voice. Sirius sighed.

"Fine, remember back in my fifth year," he began and then proceeded to explain how Harry had seen the memory in Snape's pensieve. "So Snape was more than angry as you can imagine and wasn't all too inclined to help us in the first place. And once he sort of insulted you, well, Remus wasn't too happy about that."

"Please don't tell me that he hexed him," she said.

"No," Sirius replied, sounding rather disappointed.

"Will Remus be all right?" Catherine asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine," Sirius said with a shrug. "He's done it plenty of times before." But she could see the shadow in Sirius' eyes.

"Will you be all right?" she asked then. Sirius didn't reply for a moment.

"It's just difficult to watch," he said. "But I'll be with him, so we'll be fine." Catherine hugged him and laid her head back on his chest. He stroked her hair. When her stomach rumbled loudly, he chuckled.

"Why don't you take that shower and I'll see if I can find us some lunch," he said. "Remus should be back soon."

"I'm sure my mum will make us something," she replied, sitting up.

"I sent her to lunch with Edward," he said. Catherine's brow furrowed. "He was here earlier, I heard him ask her to lunch and she said no at first because we were still all here, but she needed a break. So I got up and told her in no uncertain terms that we were all quite capable of fending for ourselves. She finally gave in." Catherine leaned down and kissed him.

"Thank you," she said. "I can't imagine how difficult this has been on her." She shook her head as tears came to her eyes once again. Sirius sat up and gathered her to him.

"It's been hard on all of us," he replied. "Especially you." She pulled in a hitching breath, trying to calm herself. "But you're all right now and it's over."

"Not completely," she said. He pulled back from her and looked at her in confusion. "It won't be over until we talk to that solicitor," she said.

"And until Celia's gotten what she deserves," Sirius said darkly. Catherine could say nothing, so she just nodded as he hugged her once again.

* * *

**11 May 1996**

Catherine walked nervously beside Sirius as they made their way to the solicitor's office. No, she needed to think of him as Remus now, so she didn't inadvertently call him by the wrong name.

They had waited longer than she wanted to make this trip. Even after five days, Catherine still got fatigued easily and she found herself having to stop and rest much more often than she wanted. Remus and Sirius had left for the full moon just before dinner and that night had been particularly difficult for Catherine. The dreams that seemed to be kept at bay when Sirius was by her side, returning in full force. She'd finally given in and taken the dreamless sleep potion that Celeste had left for her. And she was a bit concerned now as to what would happen when Sirius went back to Grimmauld permanently. Albus, who had stopped in to check on her the day before, had nearly ordered Sirius back to headquarters, but so far, Sirius had refused. Catherine knew he would need to go soon though. The risk was too high, muggle neighborhood or no.

Tonks had been by two days ago to update them on what was happening with Celia. She had been kept in the Ministry holding cells, but her parents were protesting on the grounds that she was mentally unstable. They wanted a hearing to determine her state of mind. If it went their way, Celia would be sent to a locked ward in St. Mungo's instead of Azkaban. Catherine shivered at the prospect that she would have to work in the same building as the woman, even if she was locked up. Just before they reached the door to the office, Sirius turned to her.

"Remember, don't speak unless you're directly asked a question," Catherine scowled at this, even though Sirius had explained the reasoning behind it. Many pureblood families were very far behind modern society as to the roles of women. Even though she was a muggle-born, the solicitor would still expect her to act accordingly.

"Cat," he admonished quietly. She huffed.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth. He smiled and kissed her temple, then wove her arm through his and guided her into the office.

A young witch looked up as they entered, the parchments in front of her copying themselves. She waved her wand and the parchments rolled themselves up and she sealed them with wax before directing them into a small basket to await owl pick-up Catherine assumed.

"May I help you?" she asked politely, looking Sirius/Remus over. The two had dressed the part, Catherine wearing the rather ornate robes she had bought for her trip to Brazil and Sirius wearing a new set that Remus had picked up when he'd gone to buy the Polyjuice.

"Remus Lupin and Catherine Powell here to see Mr. Washburn," Sirius said politely, but with a bit of a sneer, Catherine noticed. The witch narrowed her eyes, clearly not recognizing the names. "Mr. Black requested that we contact Mr. Washburn." The witch's eyes widened just slightly, knowing exactly which Mr. Black they were referring to, as there was only one currently alive.

"One moment please," the secretary said and disappeared through a door behind her. Catherine glanced at Sirius who winked. They were not disappointed as moments later, the witch returned and ushered them into the solicitor's office. He rose as they entered, coming round his rather large desk to shake Sirius' hand.

"Mr. Lupin," he said with a nod. "Ms. Powell, a pleasure." She offered her hand which he brought to his lips, kissing the back of it. Catherine had the urge to wipe it on her skirts afterwards, but refrained. "Please, have a seat." They took the two chairs that were seated in front of his desk as he settled himself back behind it.

"I was a bit surprised to hear that Mr. Black referred you here," he said. "I was unaware that anyone knew of his whereabouts."

"No one does," Sirius said, elegantly adjusting his robes as he crossed his legs.

"Quite," Mr. Washburn replied with a near smirk. "What may I assist you with?"

"Ms. Powell has recently come into some information that she may be a descendent of the Fawley line," Sirius said. A look through the Nature's Nobility book was all it took to find out Celia's grandmother's maiden name. "We are hoping that you can look into this matter and let us know if there is any truth to it."

"I see," Mr. Washburn replied. "And just which Fawley are we referring to?"

"Matthias," Sirius said. Catherine thought that she saw Mr. Washburn flinch, however, she couldn't be sure. She glanced at Sirius out of the corner of her eye, but he hadn't moved. It was more than odd to see him with Remus' face. Probably stranger than when he'd worn Snape's.

"May I ask where this information came from?" Mr. Washburn questioned.

"You may, however, we are not inclined to divulge that at this time," Sirius said with a smile. The solicitor nodded once.

"Ms. Powell, what do you know of your lineage?" he asked. Catherine gave him her parents' names, as well as her grandparents and great-grandparents.

"I'm sorry that I do not know what my grandmother's birth name was," Catherine finished. "She was given her step-father's last name once my great-grandmother married him."

"That's quite all right," Mr. Washburn said as he wrote down everything she had told him. "I shall look into this matter and let you know what I find. How can I contact you?"

"We will return in a week's time," Sirius said as he stood. Catherine rose with him, a bit surprised. Sirius had originally intended to give the solicitor her floo address. "Will that be sufficient?"

"Of course, Mr. Lupin," Mr. Washburn agreed, rising himself. "Galinda will show you out." As he said this, the door to the outer office opened and the young secretary stood in its frame. Sirius nodded to the solicitor, as did Catherine and he took her arm once more and guided her from the building. Catherine turned to him once they were outside, but a short shake of his head kept her quiet. He led her around the building and into the alley, where he grabbed her around the waist, then turned and they disappeared with a pop.

Shortly after they appeared in Catherine's kitchen, the polyjuice began to wear off and Sirius was soon himself.

"Thank Merlin," Remus said. "It was a bit disconcerting to stare at myself." Catherine laughed a bit, but Sirius remained quiet.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Did you see his reaction when I told him Matthias' name?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, I wondered if you'd noticed," she replied.

"What did he do?" Remus asked.

"He flinched," Sirius said grimly.

"What does that mean exactly?" Catherine questioned.

"I'm not sure, but it could be that Washburn also does business with Aldridge Hargrove and he's going to try and hide the information," Sirius said and began to pace. "And given that you are not an actual client of his, I'm sure he feels that he needs to protect them. That's why I wouldn't tell him who told us or give him your floo address. I don't want Celia's father figuring things out. If only I could have gone in as myself. The Black fortune and name far outweighs the Hargrove's." Catherine didn't want to think too hard about that statement.

"But he's got my name," she said instead. "Surely he could find me if he wanted to."

"How common is Powell?" Remus asked. Catherine shrugged.

"Fairly," she said.

"And Jane and Thomas and Catherine are rather common as well?" Remus continued.

"Yes, I suppose so," Catherine replied.

"Then I don't think we need to worry just yet. The thought that you would live in a muggle neighborhood probably didn't even cross his mind," he said. "Regardless, I'll strengthen the wards again and you should password protect the floo, just in case. And we should add an anti-apparition ward."

"You really think we need to go that far?" she said nervously.

"Unless you'd rather move into Grimmauld," Sirius said and Catherine couldn't help but hear the hope underlying his statement. She went and wrapped her arms around him.

"If it weren't for Miranda, you know I'd be there in an instant," she said.

"I know," he replied, resting his chin on top of her head. "I agree it's not very child-friendly."

"It's not that so much as the Fidelius," she said. "Moving from here would raise questions that she literally wouldn't be able to answer." Sirius nodded.

"You could stay here," Catherine suggested, but Sirius shook his head.

"You know that I can't," he said regretfully. She nodded with a sigh.

"Well it's no use worrying about it now," she said. "We've got a week to wait until we can go back." The two wizards nodded and all three of them stood in silence contemplating the newest development and just what it might mean.


	27. Inheritance

**A/N - Hello everyone! You will finally get the full story on the bequest in this chapter. :) I want to thank everyone that has favorited this story, but I'd like to ask that if you have put this story on your favorites list, please leave me a review and let me know why. It doesn't have to be long and favorites are awesome, but reviews are really what writers live for. :) To those who have reviewed, thank you from the bottom of my heart. They always make me smile! And as always, thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 27**

**Inheritance**

**18 May 1996**

Catherine pulled on the dress robes she'd purchased for Brazil once again, after changing the color and the style of the bodice a bit. The secretary would certainly notice if she wore the same gown. She was exhausted. Sirius had gone back to Grimmauld the day after their initial visit to see the solicitor. Catherine hadn't slept well since. Not wanting to become dependent on the Dreamless Sleep, she only allowed herself to take it every third night. The other times she tossed and turned and woke often from dreams. Miranda often came in sometime during the night, which always seemed to help a bit. After questioning her daughter about it one morning Miranda simply shrugged her shoulders and told her mother that she just knew Catherine needed her. Catherine had been quite taken aback and realized something needed to be done.

And so, she had floo-called Celeste Montgomery. Catherine had not yet been back to work, as she had not been cleared to return. Celeste had told her that she would need to make an appointment with one of the mind-healers, which was the procedure when any staff member had been attacked by a patient. Catherine had been reluctant, not wanting to relive everything that had happened during her waking hours, as she had quite enough of that at night, but finally made the appointment. She chose Celeste as she figured that the fewer times she had to go over the entire incident the better.

"Sirius is here Catherine," her mother called through the closed door.

"All right, Mum, I'll be right down," she replied, then hurriedly finished getting ready. She nearly ran into the kitchen and flung herself into his arms, finally completely relaxing once she felt his arms go around her waist. She buried her face in his neck and sighed in contentment at the familiar scent of him, as he kissed her temple.

"Rough night?" he asked quietly and she simply nodded. He sighed and pulled back from her, looking at her in concern. "Maybe you need to talk to someone."

"I flooed Celeste and made the appointment for tomorrow," she said and he nodded and hugged her again.

"Let's sit down," he said leading her to the couch. Catherine's eyes narrowed.

"Don't we have to leave?" she asked.

"In a few minutes," he told her. "Tonks was by yesterday." Catherine drew in a breath.

"What did she say?" she asked, not meeting Sirius' eyes.

"Celia's being taken to St. Mungo's," he replied. Catherine's eyes closed and she felt her heart begin to beat faster. "The healers that examined her decided that she was not competent. Apparently she ranted and raved every time they tried to interview her and they could barely get a coherent thought out of her."

"What about the Veritaserum?" Catherine asked, still looking at her lap.

"They won't give it to her," he said, edge to his voice. Catherine blew out a breath, but wasn't surprised. Veritaserum was rarely given to patients who were considered insane. No one could be sure if they were telling the actual truth or the delusion they truly believed to be the truth. They had all been hoping that if Celia were administered the truth serum, that they would get more information regarding Catherine's possible relation to her.

"So now we'll never know for sure," she said.

"There are other ways," Sirius said. She looked up at him. "There's a familial potion to determine blood relationships." She snorted.

"Somehow, I don't see Aldridge agreeing to that," she said. Sirius shrugged.

"If we find enough other evidence, the courts can always compel him to do it," he said.

"And do you really think that will happen, given our current political climate?" she asked, somewhat incredulous that he would even suggest it.

"Probably not," he admitted.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter anyway," she reminded him. "I don't want anything from them."

"Regardless, we may have to do something a little different today," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Catherine asked warily.

"I think I need to go in as myself," he said. She sat dumbfounded for a moment, then leapt up from the couch.

"Have you completely lost your mind?" she demanded.

"Cat, listen, Washburn is not going to give up any secrets to you and Remus, but Sirius Black," Sirius let the statement hang in the air.

"No," she said.

"Cat," he said.

"No, Sirius!" she exclaimed.

"This is the only way!" he thundered, rising as well.

"I don't care about this Sirius, it doesn't matter to me if I'm related to them or not," she yelled back. "In fact, I'd rather not be!"

"We've got to know for sure," he insisted.

"Why?" she demanded. They were nearly nose to nose, Catherine with her hands on her hips and Sirius' eyes sparking in anger. After staring at each other for a few seconds, Sirius' anger visibly deflated.

"I don't know why, exactly," he said. "But I'm worried. Celia attacked you in school which was risk enough and then, years later, she attacks you in the middle of St. Mungo's for Merlin's sake. I realize that she isn't in her right mind, but it must be something big for her to take that kind of chance. And if it's something that big, something that Aldridge wants to keep hidden that badly, that scares me."

"But, she attacked me in school because of you," Catherine said. "Because she wanted you and thought that I stood in her way."

"So she says," he replied pensively, turning and walking towards the fireplace. "But what if it were something else?"

"Like what?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know, but she brutally attacks you in school and your parents pull you out," he said, ticking off points as if trying to make sense of everything. "You disappear from the wizarding world all together and marry a muggle and have children. But all of those children end up being magical and when Ellie gets her letter, you come back. And just when you've firmly ensconced yourself back into our world, she shows up again and this time tries to drive you mad and make you lose your mind."

"You're not saying she planned all of this," Catherine replied incredulously.

"No," he agreed. "But it's possible that there is someone else behind the scenes. Someone who's kept track of you all these years that is feeding her information." Catherine sank back down on the couch, her stomach doing flips. Sirius turned and came to kneel in front of her.

"We've got to find out for sure," he said. "I've got to be able to threaten Washburn into giving us the truth." Catherine stared at him for a few seconds before her face turned hard.

"What time is our appointment?" she asked.

"In nearly half an hour," he said.

"Take the polyjuice now," she instructed. "I've got an idea."

* * *

Not quite a half hour later, Catherine Powell and a man who appeared to be Remus Lupin climbed the same steps into Mr. Washburn's office as they had the previous week. Galinda, the secretary, was once again copying parchments when they entered. She nodded and went into the rear office, ushering the two of them through moments later. Catherine surreptitiously glanced at her watch. Twenty-five more minutes.

Once they were both settled in Washburn's office and had exchanged pleasantries, Catherine put a hand to her mouth.

"Are you all right?" Sirius/Remus asked.

"Fine," she said tightly, but Sirius and Mr. Washburn continued to look at her in concern.

"You're looking awfully pale," Sirius said.

"I am feeling a bit…off," Catherine replied. "Perhaps it was something I ate."

"I told you that fish looked a bit dodgy at lunch," Sirius reprimanded lightly. "Shall we come back later?"

"No, no," she insisted with a shake of her head.

"How about a bit of tea?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, that might help," she agreed. Sirius looked at Washburn expectantly.

"Of course, of course," he said and Catherine saw him flick his wrist. And if she wasn't mistaken, his wand was in his hand, hidden by the sleeve of his robes. She risked a glance at Sirius who gave the very slightest of nods. Seconds later, Galinda opened the door.

"Please get us some tea, Galinda," Mr. Washburn requested. "Ms. Powell is feeling a bit under the weather."

"Peppermint if you have it please," Catherine asked politely and Galinda nodded, closing the door once more. Catherine took another look at her watch.

"Perhaps we should discuss my findings while we wait," Washburn said, but Catherine immediately brought her hand to her mouth again.

"I'm sorry sir," she said. "If you don't mind, could we wait until the tea gets here? I'm quite sure I won't be able to concentrate on anything that's said until I feel a bit better."

"Ms. Powell, perhaps it _would_ be better if we rescheduled this meeting," Washburn said, a bit of irritation in his voice.

"Oh no, please," she nearly begged. "I've been waiting such a long time to find out if what I was told is true. I'm sure once the tea gets here, I'll be fine."

"Very well," Washburn said with a sigh, not so subtly looking at his own watch. They managed to make small talk for the few minutes it took for Galinda to brew the tea and bring it in. Catherine took her time preparing hers and was able to check her watch again when she took her first sip. Fourteen minutes.

Both wizards watched her as she sipped at her tea. After a few drinks she picked up a small biscuit and nibbled on it. When she decided that she could stall no longer, she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Much better, thank you," she said. Washburn nodded and looked down at the parchment on his desk. He propped his elbows on the desk and folded his hands in front of him.

"I'm afraid that I don't have much news for you," he finally said. "I have looked back through all the information you've given me, as well as doing a bit of investigating on my own through the Ministry files and there is just nothing to substantiate your claim."

"Surely, Mr. Washburn, you don't expect that the Fawley family would have registered an illegitimate muggle birth with the Ministry," Sirius said, his tone a bit patronizing.

"Of course not, Mr. Lupin," Washburn returned just as condescendingly. "However, bequests made in the event of a wizard's death are filed with the Ministry and I regret to say that there wasn't one. There were bequests of course, for other family members, but none for Ms. Powell's grandmother or great-grandmother."

"Those are public bequests, of course," Sirius said. Washburn nodded his head.

"Public bequests?" Catherine questioned.

"Yes, families have been known to make private bequests which are not filed with the Ministry," Washburn admitted. "They are kept with the family's solicitor in the event that the party they are meant for becomes known."

"So these are illegal then," Catherine said.

"Not exactly illegal, no," Washburn said carefully.

"Not exactly illegal in the fact that everyone knows they exist but nothing is done to stop them from happening," Sirius said with a smirk. Three minutes.

"I must say, Mr. Lupin," Washburn began. "For someone that does not come from a notable pureblood family, you are most knowledgeable on their customs and traditions."

"I do not come from any pureblood family, Mr. Washburn," Sirius replied. "My mother was a muggle and my father's family tree was rather full of half-bloods and muggle-borns. No one would have ever have considered him a pureblood by any measure." The two men stared at each other, Sirius with a smirk on Remus' face and Mr. Washburn with an unreadable expression.

"Back to the matter at hand, if you please," Catherine said wanting to set things up as they had intended. "If these bequests are private then shouldn't you simply check with the Fawley family's lawyer?"

"Of course," Washburn said smoothly. "I have done so and alas, there is nothing there either. I am afraid you have been given incorrect information." Sirius had leaned forward in his chair, putting his head in his hand. So far, Washburn had not noticed and Catherine opened her mouth to say something when Sirius looked up. His face was nearly back to normal and his hair was currently turning black and lengthening from Remus' short style. Washburn's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Oh, I don't think we've been given incorrect information at all," Sirius said. "In fact, I think that you have all the information we could possibly need on this subject." Washburn seemed to have been rendered speechless. "Yes, Washburn, it's really me." Catherine couldn't help but grin at the dumbfounded look on the solicitor's face. "And if you _ever _expect to do any kind of business for the Black family again, then I suggest you tell us what we want to know."

"M-Mr. Black," Washburn stuttered, still staring at Sirius. Catherine slowly slid her wand from her sleeve into her hand and pointed it at the solicitor, who was currently raising his own arm. She sent a non-verbal expelliarmus at him and smiled as his wand sailed from his hand and into the air. Sirius stood and caught it.

"Now that we won't be interrupted by your lovely secretary," Sirius said, as he stowed Washburn's wand up his sleeve. "Let's get down to business." Mr. Washburn looked very much the cornered rat as he glanced quickly between the two of them. "I know that the Black family trust has continued to pay you for services rendered, which in this case has simply meant keeping your mouth shut and transferring a yearly stipend into a few other accounts."

Catherine had been surprised to learn that both Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange continued to receive such monies. Sirius had wanted to stop the deposits, as the Malfoy's had quite enough money of their own and now that Bellatrix was out of Azkaban, surely all of hers went straight to Voldemort's coffers. However, as a fugitive, he hadn't dared let anyone know that he was not only in contact with the family solicitor, but making decisions regarding the estate as well.

"And I also know that the amount of money you receive from me alone is enough to pay for those designer robes you love so much, not to mention every other ostentatious thing in this ridiculous office, as well as your frequent trips to the continent," Sirius continued. "However, I am also more than capable of taking my business elsewhere." Washburn seemed to have recovered somewhat as he smirked at Sirius before speaking.

"Ah, but Mr. Black, who else could you possibly find to manage your affairs and yet not give away your secret?" he asked.

"Believe me Washburn, my affairs, as you so eloquently put it, do not need managing," Sirius replied. "It can all sit and turn to dust for all I care. You however, would care very much if I no longer needed your services, no?" Washburn said nothing.

"All we need from you is confirmation that what Ms. Powell was told is true and what kind of bequest rests behind it," Sirius said. Washburn glanced at Catherine again and she was shocked to see that there was a bit of fear in his eyes.

"My professional advice to you is to let this go and forget you ever heard the information you did," he said. Catherine glanced at Sirius and his brows furrowed ever so slightly.

"Is someone threatening you Washburn?" he asked.

"Besides you?" Washburn retorted.

"I have not threatened your person, Washburn," Sirius said coolly. "Merely your livelihood." The solicitor turned to Catherine then.

"Ms. Powell, I urge you to reconsider," he said. "In the course of looking into your claim, I see that you are currently pursuing your healing degree, something at which you appear to be very successful. I am sure that you will have no problem providing for your children and yourself. You do not need this bequest." Sirius sat up straighter as the solicitor spoke to Catherine.

"What the bloody hell is going on here Washburn?" he demanded, ignoring everything he had been taught about propriety and manners. Catherine put a hand on his arm, but he ignored it. "Is Catherine in danger?" Sirius demanded.

"Not as such, no," Mr. Washburn said carefully.

"But if I continue looking into this matter, I may be," Catherine finished. The solicitor said nothing, but his silence was enough. "Sirius, let's just go. I told you I didn't want anything."

"No, damn it!" Sirius snapped. "If something is going on, I want to know about it." Mr. Washburn sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips. "Tell me, Washburn," Sirius growled. "Now." Catherine gripped Sirius' hand tightly in hers. The solicitor stared at them for a few moments and then sighed again before beginning to speak.

"Matthias Fawley put a bequest in his will that if any of the progeny from his liaison with the muggle, Elizabeth Jackson, current or future, were found to be magical, then they would be entitled to a portion of his estate," he finally said. "A rather large portion."

"How large?" Sirius asked.

"Fifty percent," Washburn replied. Catherine gasped, her eyes widening. "Matthias only had one other child, Octavia. She had two children, Edmund, who died childless at 20 in a tragic potions accident and Luvenia, who married Aldridge Hargrove," the solicitor continued. "Currently Mr. Hargrove controls the Fawley estate as he only fathered one child, Celia." Sirius' eyes closed and he let out a breath. Catherine looked at him in confusion.

"I don't understand," Catherine said.

"In most pureblood families, direct control of the estate passes only to male heirs," Washburn explained. "Mr. Hargrove currently maintains control as there is no current male heir and he is married to the oldest female heir. Celia cannot inherit the full estate."

"But, she's married to Avery," Catherine protested. "Wouldn't control pass to him once Aldridge dies?"

"Celia Hargrove is no longer Celia Avery," Washburn said tightly. "The marriage was dissolved quite a few years ago."

"But then, I don't understand the problem," Catherine replied. "I'm not male either, so why would it matter?"

"Half of the estate would come to you, regardless," Washburn said. "That was a direct bequest to any magical heir, not just a male. However, Celia, who is older than you, does not have any heirs, male or otherwise." Catherine still looked at the solicitor quizzically. "You, however, do have heirs." Sirius squeezed Catherine's hand tightly and suddenly she knew.

"Oh my god," she whispered. Washburn nodded.

"Once your son Rory reaches his majority, the entirety of the estate will pass to his control," the solicitor said. "Your son is currently the only true male heir of the Matthias Fawley estate."

Catherine sat back in her chair, feeling as if she couldn't breathe. Rory. Rory was going to inherit an obscene amount of money and property when he turned 17. Sirius looked just as dumbstruck, as the solicitor stared at them expressionless.

"I have heard about your recent…unfortunate mishap," Mr. Washburn said, looking at Catherine. "This is why I did not want to tell you."

"Unfortunate mishap?" Sirius repeated with a snort. "Celia Hargrove nearly drove her insane." Washburn merely nodded.

"This still doesn't make sense," she said. "If Rory is the one that will ultimately inherit, why would Celia come after me?"

"Perhaps because she could not easily get to your son, given that he is currently attending Hogwarts. Or maybe she felt that your mother would take similar actions to those she did when Miss Hargrove attacked you in school," he said. "If your children were removed from Hogwarts, then the chance was much smaller that they would ever discover their true lineage." Catherine just gaped at him.

"I have been Aldridge Hargrove's solicitor for a very long time," Washburn said by way of explanation.

"Meaning, he consulted you once he found out what Celia had done to Catherine back in school," Sirius said. Washburn merely shrugged.

"I also believe that an opportunity merely presented itself that she took when she attacked you at St. Mungo's," he said. "I doubt that it was premeditated." The three of them sat in silence for a few moments. "And now," Washburn continued. "As I am sure that the two of you have much to discuss, I would appreciate it if you would obliviate this conversation from my mind and return my wand to me. And you should probably take a bit of that polyjuice before you leave. Galinda is very observant." Both Catherine and Sirius looked up at the solicitor in shock.

"What do you mean obliviate you?" Sirius asked.

"I do not wish for Aldridge Hargrove to discover we had this conversation," Washburn said simply.

"And how would he, unless you told him?" Sirius demanded. Washburn shrugged again.

"The first thing my father taught me, Mr. Black, was to never underestimate our clients," he said.

"I'm not going to obliviate you Washburn," Sirius said with finality. The solicitor simply stared at him. "I need you to remember what was said here, if for no other reason than to make sure we have a corroborating witness should anything untoward happen." Catherine glanced at him sharply, but Sirius did not look at her. "If anything should happen to Ms. Powell or any member of her family, I will hold you partially responsible."

"You cannot do that," Mr. Washburn protested, rising in his chair. Sirius' expression turned almost predatory.

"Oh, I think that I can," he said. "Your job is to convince Hargrove that you told us nothing and that Ms. Powell has given up her search into her background. She will not claim her half of the estate for now. As I'm sure you are aware, I can reward you handsomely or bring about your very ruin. I have no idea as to Hargrove's knowledge of the subject, but I suggest you start practicing your occlumency." Washburn simply stared at him, clearly gobsmacked. Sirius rose and gestured to Catherine, who joined him. He took the flask from his pocket and took a sip. They waited a few seconds while Sirius transformed back into Remus. "Oh and I wouldn't eat or drink anything unless you specifically know where it came from." He pulled Mr. Washburn's wand from his sleeve and tossed it on the desk. "We'll be in touch." And then he offered his arm to Catherine and the two quickly left the office.

* * *

When they arrived back home, Catherine felt as if she were in some kind of fog. Sirius steered her into the kitchen and sat her down at the table. He quickly made tea and placed a cup in front of her before sitting next to her and taking her hand.

"Cat?" he said quietly. Catherine looked up at him, dazed expression still on her face. He ran his thumb lightly over the back of her hand. He still looked like Remus, the polyjuice not having worn off yet and Catherine realized how similar Remus and Sirius' alter-ego Henry Walker looked to each other.

"Do you know how much it is?" she finally asked.

"Sorry?" he said, wrinkling his brow.

"The estate," she clarified. "Do you know how much money we're talking about?" Sirius blew out a breath.

"No, not really," he replied. "But the Fawley's are one of the sacred twenty-eight." Catherine nodded; however, she also knew that the Weasley's were one of the twenty-eight, so that did not automatically mean great wealth.

"As far as I know, the Fawley's did things a bit differently a couple hundred years ago," Sirius continued. "Gavin, Matthias' great-grandfather I believe, had three sons. Instead of doing the usual and giving his eldest son complete control of the estate, he split it equally between his three sons upon his death. I have no idea how much further they split it, but obviously Matthias clearly went back to the old ways and reserved control for the eldest male magical heir. So at one point the fortune was split. Knowing what I do about Aldridge Hargrove, I have no doubt that he has done a good job of managing things. Depending on how much he inherited to begin with, the amount is probably substantial."

"I just, I can't seem to wrap my mind around all of this," Catherine said, shaking her head. She stood and crossed her arms, moving towards the door to the garden and looking outside. Sirius rose behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed. "After Daniel, we lived on so little for such a long time. We managed to get by and no one suffered, but the money that my father left for Ellie seemed like a windfall compared to what we had been living on. But this," she shook her head.

"Just think about it as having enough to be able to do things with your children that you've always wanted to," he said. "Take them on vacations or buy them a few new things. You don't have to buy some grand mansion and start trying to live like the Malfoy's." Catherine chuckled. She sobered quickly, however, as her thoughts turned to the very real threat that now existed for her family, especially her son.

"I'm scared, Sirius," she said quietly. He gripped her waist a bit tighter.

"We'll protect them," he insisted. "Nothing will happen." Catherine closed her eyes and forced herself to swallow.

"If anything happened to them," she said her voice faint and breathy. "I don't, I don't think I'd be able to go on living." He rested his forehead on her shoulder for a moment.

"I know," he nearly whispered. She turned then in his arms, needing to feel him as close to her as possible. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body tightly to his, wishing she could kiss him, but knowing she couldn't while he still looked like Remus. He kept one arm around her waist and the other tangled into her hair. She rested her cheek on his shoulder, her face pressed into his neck. They stood there in each other's arms for quite a while until they were interrupted by Jane and Edward entering into the kitchen.

"Catherine?" Jane said, her voice trembling as she took in the stance of the two of them. Edward put an arm protectively around her. "Has something happened?" Catherine sighed and looked up at Sirius. He smiled and tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear.

"Let's sit," Catherine said and the four of them took places around the table. She and Sirius took it in turns to explain everything they had learned at the solicitor's office. When they were finished, Jane's hands were shaking and Catherine had to smile when Edward took one and kissed her mother's fingertips.

"Henry," Edward said as he turned to Sirius. Sirius raised a hand and stopped him.

"Before you go on Edward," Sirius said. "There's something you should know." He glanced at Catherine who looked up at the clock briefly before nodding. "My name isn't really Henry Walker. It's Sirius Black. And this," Sirius indicated Remus' persona, "isn't how I normally look. In fact, in about fifteen seconds, I should look like myself again." Jane tensed, having seen the transformation once before. She turned toward Edward, to warn him Catherine assumed, but at that moment, Sirius' face began to shift. He and Remus were nearly the same height, Remus only having an inch or so on him, so it was mostly his face that changed, instead of his body.

Catherine glanced at Edward, whose mouth was currently hanging open. It was the most undignified that Catherine had ever seen him look and she held back a chuckle by the slimmest of margins. When the transformation was complete and Sirius looked like himself once again, Catherine looked back at Edward. When her father-in-law didn't say anything, she put a hand on his arm to get his attention.

"Wh-what?" he finally managed. Catherine smiled and gave his arm a squeeze.

"It's called polyjuice potion," she said. "It makes you look like someone else."

"Why?" Edward asked and Catherine almost laughed again at the single words the always eloquent man had been reduced to.

"Sirius is," she trailed off, hand reaching up to twine a lock of hair between her fingers. She felt Sirius remove her hand from her hair and grasp it tightly in his.

"I'm a wanted fugitive," he finished. That seemed to break Edward from his stupor as he glanced up at Sirius sharply. Catherine hurriedly stepped in.

"He's innocent," she assured the older man. "He was wrongly accused and went to jail for twelve years. He escaped over two years ago."

"I've been in hiding ever since," Sirius continued. "The guilty party has proved very difficult to catch and he is the only one that can clear my name."

"Because we don't want the children to have to keep such a secret, Sirius disguises himself when they are around and he uses an assumed name," Catherine said. She didn't feel it necessary to try and explain the difference between polyjuice and a glamour, especially since Sirius looked so similar under both. "I'm sorry that we haven't told you before now, but Miranda is usually around when you're here." Edward continued to look at them and Catherine was having a hard time reading his expression.

"Are you sure?" he finally said, directing his question to Catherine. She smiled and put her hand back on his arm.

"Sirius is one of the finest men I know," she said. "He would never harm any of us." Edward finally nodded and Catherine sighed in relief. "There's just one other thing. It would probably be better if we didn't tell Sarah just yet." Edward looked at her curiously, but nodded all the same. Catherine wasn't entirely sure why she didn't want Sarah to know about Sirius' true identity, but something told her to keep it quiet for now.

"Back to the matter at hand," Sirius said. "I believe you were going to ask me a question."

"Yes," Edward said clearing his throat. "Are you sure that the children and Catherine are safe?" Catherine knew that he was also concerned about Jane, but her mother would have protested if he had mentioned her.

"For now, yes," Sirius said. "The solicitor is going to convince Mr. Hargrove that Catherine is no longer looking into her background."

"What if he doesn't believe it?" Edward asked.

"I have a house," Sirius said. "One that is protected very thoroughly by every type of magic you could imagine and many that you cannot." Edward chuckled. "If the need arises, Catherine and the children can come there and no one will be able to get in." Edward glanced at Jane. "Jane is welcome as well." Catherine's brow furrowed, trying to figure out just how her mother, a muggle, would be able to get into a Fidelius protected building. Although, she supposed, her parents were able to get into and see Hogwarts well enough, so perhaps Grimmauld wouldn't be any different. They'd have to come through the floo in Albus' office however, or else take a portkey. She doubted that Grimmauld would reveal itself to her mother, even if she was told the secret.

"What are your plans Catherine?" her mother asked. "Some of that money is rightfully yours already."

"I don't need it Mum, nor do I really want it," she said. "I don't intend to do anything right now. Having Rory inherit when he's 17 will be bad enough."

"Isn't there any way to stop it?" Jane asked. "If Catherine doesn't want it, does Rory have to claim it?"

"It depends on the way the will was written," Sirius admitted. "If it's dependent on Rory coming forward to claim it, then no, he wouldn't have to. However, given what Celia has done and said to Catherine, I think it is safe to assume that it's written so that the magic finds him."

"What do you mean, 'so the magic finds him'?" Edward asked.

"Hogwarts letters for instance," Sirius said. "When magical children are born, a magical quill registers their birth in a book and this is what is used to send out acceptance letters years later. Similar magic can be imbued into wills if inheritance is based on magical ability. If that's the case with Matthias' will, then Rory will automatically get a letter on his 17th birthday informing him of his inheritance." Catherine sighed and rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers.

"He can still refuse the estate," Sirius continued. "However, he would have to appear at the Ministry and formally denounce the Fawley name. It's a bit of an involved process and it's rarely done."

They all sat in silence as they contemplated the enormity of the situation. While Catherine wouldn't say anything in front of her mother, she had doubts as to Sirius' assurances that nothing would happen before Rory came of age. Catherine had a very bad feeling that Aldridge Hargrove would not give up in the wake of his daughter's failure.


	28. Healing and Betrayal

**A/N- Hey everyone, next chapter for you. I just wanted to clarify a couple points that were asked about in reviews. The Fawley inheritance is through Jane's family, not Thomas' (Catherine's father). Her father's side may come into play a bit later, I haven't decided as of yet. Second is the timeline. I'm using info from the Harry Potter Wiki and Lexicon as far as dates go. The Lexicon doesn't have any hard dates, but the Wiki lists the Department of Mysteries battle occurring late on June 17 and early on June 18, with Sirius' death listed as the 18th, so that's the timeline I'm working with here. Besides this chapter, I think there will just be one more before we get to the DOM storyline, which will span two, possibly three chapters. And no, I'm still not telling you what is going to happen to Sirius, even though I've already written that part. ;) Thanks for reading and be sure to review! **

**Chapter 28**

**Healing and Betrayal**

**19 May 1996**

Catherine nervously stepped from the floo, turning and waiting for Remus to follow her. The night before, Sirius had stayed with her, although it hadn't taken much convincing after the information they'd gotten. Both couples had been quiet until Miranda arrived home and both Sirius and Edward had stayed for dinner. Catherine hadn't actually seen Edward leave afterward as she and Sirius had retired as soon as Miranda was in bed for the night. Edward wasn't at the breakfast table when Catherine came in after Sirius had left, but her mother had seemed quite content and Catherine hadn't been able to hide a smirk.

"Something to say?" her mother had asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No, nothing at all," Catherine replied hiding a grin with her juice glass and trying to look innocent. Moments later the bell rang. Catherine looked inquiringly at her mother who shrugged her shoulders. When Catherine answered, Remus was standing on the doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in confusion.

"Good morning to you too," Remus said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry," Catherine said sheepishly, ushering him in. "But is everything all right?"

"Yes," Remus replied. "Sirius just thought that you might need some moral support today." Catherine smiled, but her mouth quivered a bit. Remus had put an arm around her and Catherine had rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. She then took a deep breath and smiled genuinely at him.

"Have you had breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes, but you know I can never say no to your mother's cooking," he smirked and the two of them went into the kitchen.

Remus stepped from the floo and offered his arm, which Catherine took gratefully. He led her to Healer Montgomery's office. Once Celeste had come to the door, Remus released Catherine.

"I'll be in the tearoom," he said.

"Thank you," Catherine replied. He kissed her cheek and left. Catherine took a deep breath and walked into Celeste's office.

* * *

When she left nearly two hours later, Catherine felt wrung out, exhausted, boneless and any other number of words to describe being utterly wrecked. As she stepped into the hall, she looked wearily toward the lifts and wondered just how she was going to muster the energy to make her way to them in order to find Remus.

"Catherine," she heard from behind her and turned to see him walking down the hall towards her. She nearly wept in relief. Strong arms were soon wrapped around her and she sank gratefully into his chest.

"Will you take me?" she said and he nodded, understanding exactly what she wanted. He gently guided her to the lifts, supporting most of her weight. When they reached the first floor and made it through the exit, he took her into the alleyway. Before he pulled her to him once again, he shot off a patronus. Turning, they disappeared with barely a sound, landing seconds later on the doorstep of Grimmauld. He let them inside where Sirius was waiting for them in the entry.

"Thanks Moony," he said, putting an arm around Catherine as Remus released her.

"Thank you Remus," she said tiredly and Remus kissed her cheek.

"I'll speak with you both tomorrow," he said, then quietly left the house.

"Come on," Sirius said as he turned back to Catherine. He picked her up and she laid her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck. He carried her upstairs and laid her down gently in his bed. He took off her shoes and then toed off his own and climbed in beside her. He pulled her into his side, her head resting on his chest. Her eyes were already fluttering closed when he kissed her head once more. "Sleep love," he said and she did.

* * *

When she awoke, Sirius was still holding her in his arms. She sighed and gripped him a bit more tightly around the middle. His hand began to rub small circles on her back and arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he finally asked.

"It was…exhausting," she said.

"How so?" he questioned.

"I told her everything," Catherine replied. "All of it from the time Celia attacked me in school until now. Having to leave Hogwarts, losing you, Daniel and everything that he did, all of it. And Celeste told me that she's shocked that I'm still walking and talking coherently." Catherine chuckled. Sirius, however, had gone silent. She propped her chin on his chest and looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied, looking away from her.

"Don't," she said. "Don't do this, please. I've had a very long and trying morning and I can't handle you pulling away because you feel guilty." He sighed and looked at her sorrowfully. "Damn it, Sirius," she said sitting up and turning her back on him. She put her face in her hands and rubbed it tiredly. She felt him move behind her and then his hands were on her shoulders, gently massaging. She let herself relax against her better judgment.

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing her neck. She sighed and let her neck fall forward bonelessly under his ministrations. After a few more minutes of massage, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind and pulled her back towards him. "Please, tell me the rest." His lips grazed her temple and she felt herself relax further, turning her face towards him so he could give her a proper kiss. He pulled back after a few minutes and they resettled themselves on the bed, propped up on pillows and leaning against the headboard, Catherine snuggled into his side.

"You've got to stop doing that you know," she admonished.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"Feeling guilty every time our past gets brought up," she replied.

"Well, I can't help but feel guilty," he said with a shrug. "I was a complete wanker." She laughed a bit at that, but turned towards him.

"I realize that, but every time you do the guilt thing, I feel like I have to make you feel better," she said. "And Sirius, it gets exhausting sometimes." He looked at her in surprise. "I don't want you to think that I don't want to be here for you or help you when you're feeling down. But to keep going over and over the same thing after I've told you that I've forgiven you for all of that, it's just," she waved a hand to try and emphasize her point.

"Exhausting," Sirius supplied and she nodded.

"You've got to forgive yourself," she said, putting a hand to his cheek. "I know that I've said that before, but I don't think you've really heard me."

"You're probably right about that," he said, grabbing her hands and kissing her fingers. "I'm just not sure how to do it." She gave him a significant look. "But I promise to try. Very hard," he added. She kissed him lightly. "Are you sure you want to specialize in pediatrics?" he asked. "You're awfully good at this mind-healing stuff." She laughed and kissed him again. "Now, tell me about the rest of your talk."

"As I said, I told her everything," Catherine reiterated. "It was very hard at times, remembering it all."

"You told me about it last year," he reminded her. "And didn't you tell Remus?"

"Yes, but this was different," she said. "It wasn't just telling her what happened. It was really _telling_ her, remembering all the emotions as well as the events. How terrified I was when Daniel took the children, how utterly ruined I felt when you left." He kissed her shoulder, but didn't say anything or pull away from her. "How completely helpless I felt when Celia attacked me. Both times." She shook her head.

"Like I said, Celeste was surprised I wasn't a babbling idiot in the corner," Catherine continued. "Especially since I never really dealt with any of it directly."

"You're the strongest woman I know," he said, kissing her temple. She smiled.

"I don't know about that," she said. He moved so that he was sitting directly in front of her.

"I do," he said, holding her face gently in his hands. And then he kissed her, slowly and very, very thoroughly. Catherine could barely catch her breath when he released her.

"You keep doing that and you'll never get the rest of the story," she panted and he grinned and winked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Anyway," she said, giving him a warning look. He chuckled. "She asked me how I was coping with this latest incident with Celia." Catherine looked down at her lap.

"What did you tell her?" he asked quietly. Catherine sighed and pulled her wand from her sleeve. She muttered something and waved it in front of her face. She heard Sirius gasp when he looked at her. She knew what she looked like, dark purple circles under her eyes, her face drawn and wan.

"Catherine," he breathed, reaching a hand up to run his thumb lightly over one of the circles under her eyes. "What's going on?"

"I haven't really slept much since you left," she admitted. "I don't want to take the dreamless sleep all the time. I know that it's addicting. I don't know why, but when you're there with me, I don't dream, not about Celia anyway. When you're gone, I just," she trailed off shaking her head.

"Love, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, pulling her to him.

"Because I knew that you'd come back and Albus said it was too dangerous," she said.

"Albus can bloody well kiss my arse," Sirius said. "You're more important."

"Not if you get caught," she said. He pulled back from her.

"You can't keep this up," he said. "Did you show Celeste?" She nodded.

"Not right away, but eventually, after she kept pressing me," Catherine said.

"What did she suggest?" he questioned. Catherine sighed. "Cat," he said warningly.

"She wants me to take the dreamless sleep," she said.

"Then you should take it," he said.

"I know, but," Catherine bit her lip.

"No 'buts'," he said sternly. "You've got to take care of yourself. You don't have to take it forever."

"I know, that's what Celeste said," Catherine replied. "She said to take it for four days, then go every other, then every third and so on until I didn't need it anymore."

"Makes sense to me," Sirius said.

"I'm just afraid I won't be able to stop taking it," she confessed. "That the dreams will come back when I'm not taking it."

"Then I'll come," he said. She looked up at him in confusion. "If the only way you can sleep is with me next to you, then I'll come," he repeated. "I'll come after dark and leave before dawn."

"You sound like some kind of vampire," Catherine laughed. Sirius stuck his teeth out and pretended to bite her neck. She laughed again.

"I mean it," he said. "I'd do anything for you." She looked at him and the sincerity in his face made her tear up. "Don't cry love," he said, kissing the tears away as they escaped from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, suddenly needing him closer to her. He pressed her back into the mattress and covered her body with his own, showing her just how much he loved her.

* * *

Later as they lay in a tangle of limbs he asked the one question he'd forgotten earlier.

"Did she say you could come back to work?" he asked.

"Not yet," Catherine replied. "She says I need sleep first."

"She's right," Sirius said, kissing the purple patches under her eyes.

"And when I do go back," Catherine paused and Sirius looked at her in concern. "I don't think I can go back to the mind-healing ward." She whispered the last and his arms tightened around her.

"Have you told Celeste that?" he asked. She nodded. "And what did she say?"

"She said that we'd cross that bridge when we came to it," Catherine replied. Sirius kissed her.

"Sounds like good advice," he said. Catherine shrugged a shoulder. "What is it?"

"I just feel like," she paused, furrowing her brow as if trying to decide how to explain it. "Like I've failed or something because I'm scared to go back there."

"Oh, love," Sirius said, kissing her again. He rested his forehead against hers when he pulled away. "You are definitely not a failure. You have every reason to be frightened. You were attacked by a patient for Merlin's sake." She nodded.

"I know that, it's just," she shrugged.

"I know that you're used to being the perfect Ravenclaw," he said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes. "But it's okay to be scared. Anyone would be." She shifted closer to him and he held her tightly.

"You know," she said after a few minutes silence, drawing random patterns on his chest. "Maybe you should consider a career in healing. You're not too bad at this mind-healing yourself." He chuckled and kissed her again.

"I can think of a different kind of healing I'd like to apply to you," he said, rolling her underneath him. She laughed and opened her mouth to retort, but her breath left her seconds later and she moaned instead. Sirius chuckled again and Catherine decided that talking was a bit overrated.

* * *

**2 June 1996**

The next couple of weeks passed rather quickly. Catherine had taken the dreamless sleep as Celeste instructed and was currently weaning herself from it. While her nights weren't perfect, they were bearable. Remembering what Sirius had said, Catherine had actually been the one to sneak out after dark and return before dawn a couple of times that she hadn't taken the potion. The extra sleep had definitely been what she needed.

Celeste had given her the go-ahead to return to work the previous week and Catherine had, although not to the mind-healing ward. Both she and Celeste had agreed that it would be better for her to work elsewhere for the time being and hopefully she could finish up the remainder of that rotation at the end of the summer. Catherine hoped that the time and continuing appointments with Celeste would make it possible for that to happen. If it didn't, she wondered if her entire healing career would be in jeopardy.

Determined, once she did return to work Catherine had forced herself to pass the locked ward where Celia now resided. Unless she chose mind-healing as her specialty, which was highly unlikely, she wouldn't train on that ward, something she was rather grateful for. However, just forcing herself to be near it was an accomplishment, Catherine felt.

She had written to both her older children the week before, as she had received letters from them while she had been unconscious. She hadn't told either one of them about the incident with Celia, deciding instead to inform them in person once they returned home for the summer. Besides, she didn't relish bloody Umbridge reading about her misfortune as she screened the mail.

Rory had written back already, full of excitement over Gryffindor's recent quidditch cup victory, but she had yet to hear from Ellie. She was a bit concerned over this, as Ellie was normally the one to write back almost immediately. Her last letter had been overly vague as well, simply talking about her upcoming exams instead of the normal everyday chatter Catherine was used to. Ellie mentioned nothing about her friends, save Tess, and even that was just a short, 'Tess says hi', nothing detailed at all. Catherine wondered again about the looks she had seen pass between Will and her daughter when Catherine was still working at Hogwarts, as well as what Myra suspected about Ethan and Tess. Catherine just prayed the entire thing hadn't gone pear-shaped.

To that end she was on her way to Myra's today. The two friends hadn't spent nearly as much time together recently, given Catherine's condition and recovery and her return to work. She stepped through the floo and was instantly engulfed in a hug.

"Hello to you too," Catherine laughed as she stepped back from her friend. Myra smiled and looped her arm through Catherine's, leading her into the kitchen where tea was waiting. They chatted about all manner of things until Catherine finally brought up the children.

"Have you heard from Ethan lately?" she asked, reaching for another biscuit.

"About a week ago," Myra said. "Why?" Catherine shrugged.

"Ellie's last letter was decidedly vague," Catherine said. "And she hasn't written me back after my last one at all. That's not like her." Myra's brow furrowed.

"Now that you mention it, Ethan's letter wasn't really very informative either," Myra said. "Not that he's ever all that eloquent, but I normally get a bit more information from him. I thought maybe it was because they know that the mail is being read, but Owen's latest had just as much in it as it always does."

"The same with Rory," Catherine said. "I'm actually starting to worry a bit that there's some kind of problem." Myra pursed her lips in thought.

"You don't suppose something's happened between the four of them do you?" she asked.

"I have been suspecting something like that yes," Catherine replied with a sigh. "I just hope that romance hasn't ruined any of their friendships. They all seemed so close last summer."

"Oh Merlin," Myra groaned. "Just what I need, a mopey, broken-hearted, 15 year-old boy." Catherine chuckled.

"Well, better than a rejected, 'my-life-is-over', 14 year-old girl," she quipped. They both laughed.

"If only I were still working up there," Catherine said, her voice hard. Myra nodded grimly, then looked hopeful.

"What about Poppy?" she asked. "Have you kept in touch with her?"

"Yes, but only on a professional level, letter-wise," Catherine explained. "I'm sure that the faculty is not immune to their mail being searched. We were supposed to meet in Hogsmeade last month, but after everything that happened we obviously didn't. I couldn't even give her the real reason in my letter when I cancelled." Catherine felt horrible that she hadn't been able to let Poppy in on what was going on. Once the school year was over, she intended to remedy that.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to wait a few weeks and find out for ourselves," Myra said. Catherine nodded in agreement and then she yawned.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"Still not sleeping well?" Myra asked.

"It's been a lot better, but not entirely, no," Catherine admitted. "But even those nights I do sleep, I still seem to be tired the next day. I just must not have caught up yet." She shrugged. Myra looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments, but didn't say anything.

"What?" Catherine finally asked.

"Nothing," Myra said with a wave of her hand. "Just lost in thought for a minute." Catherine looked at her suspiciously, but didn't press her friend.

"Well, I should get home before Miranda does," Catherine said as she stood. "She's been rather clingy since everything happened."

"Not surprising," Myra said.

"No and I can't honestly say I object to it all that much," Catherine confided. "She's growing up so quickly, I rather like having her snuggle with me like she used to." Myra smiled and a knowing look crossed her face. Catherine wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but she was a bit too tired to try and figure it out. She bade Myra good-bye and returned through her own floo, lying down on the couch to catch a short nap before Miranda arrived home.

* * *

**13 June 1996**

Catherine yawned as she finished cleaning up after breakfast. She had slept well last night, only waking up once from dreaming and had gone back to sleep rather quickly, but she was still tired. There was a thought prodding at the back of her mind that something else was going on, but she chose to ignore it. The last thing she needed was another trip to St. Mungo's, as a patient anyway.

She had finally heard from Ellie a few days ago, but the letter was even less informative than the last. Ellie used studying for exams as her excuse, but Catherine wasn't completely convinced that was the problem. Something was going on, of that she was sure. She supposed she would just have to wait another couple of weeks to find out just what.

Just as she was contemplating taking a short nap before her mother got home from the errands she was running after dropping Miranda at her friend's house for the day, the bell rang. Sighing, Catherine cinched the belt of her dressing gown tighter around her and went to the door. Sirius had taught her a revealing spell so she could see who was outside before she opened it, although she and her mother planned to get a peephole installed. Casting the spell, Catherine was surprised to see Sarah standing on the other side.

"Good morning," she said as she opened the door. She ushered her sister-in-law inside.

"It's so good to see you up and about," Sarah said as Catherine closed the door. Catherine hadn't seen the other woman since she'd woken up. They had spoken on the phone, but Sarah had been quite busy and unable to visit.

"I'm glad you stopped by," Catherine said. "Although I'm a bit surprised you're here this early."

"Oh, Paul took Alex and Sophia out for the day. I had a few things I really needed to get done," Sarah explained as the two women walked into the lounge. "So I thought I would come and see how you are."

"Nearly fully recovered," Catherine said, then stifled a yawn.

"Still not sleeping well?" Sarah asked in concern. "Dad told me that it was pretty bad for a while."

"No actually, I've been sleeping much better lately," Catherine replied. "Just one of those things, I suppose."

"Must be," Sarah said with a smile. Her expression then turned pensive.

"What is it?" Catherine asked. Sarah startled a bit.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking," she said, a little too brightly in Catherine's opinion.

"Don't give me that," Catherine said. "I can tell you were going to tell me something else." Sarah sighed.

"You're right, but maybe now isn't a good time," she said. "If you're tired."

"Out with it," Catherine said. Sarah began to worry her bottom lip between her teeth.

"First, I'm sorry that I haven't told you this before. You were still so ill and then I wasn't sure how to tell you exactly and so I just kept putting it off," Sarah said, looking nervously at Catherine. Catherine felt her heartbeat speed up.

"What is it?" she managed to ask. Sarah took a deep breath.

"I spoke with Daniel while you were ill," she began and Catherine immediately tensed. "He normally calls every two or three weeks to check in." Sarah paused and looked down at her lap. "It was the weekend I was watching Miranda." Catherine's eyes closed and she forced herself to keep breathing evenly and not to panic.

"Did he talk to her?" she asked.

"No!" Sarah insisted, shaking her head. "No, I would never do that without asking you first." Catherine let go a breath. "But he knew she was there. She and Sophia were chasing each other around the house. Sophia called her name as they ran by me and he heard." Catherine's hands had clenched into fists on her lap.

"What did he say?" she managed.

"He did ask to speak with her, but I told him that probably wasn't a good idea and he agreed," Sarah answered. "He asked what she was doing there and I was so flustered that I couldn't think."

"What did you tell him?" Catherine demanded. Sarah hesitated. "What did you tell him Sarah?"

"I told him you were ill and that I was watching Miranda for you," she finally said. Catherine, who had been expecting much worse than this, visibly relaxed.

"Well that's nothing to worry about, I guess," she said. "The next time you talk to him you can just tell him that I'm perfectly fine now." Sarah looked away and Catherine's heart clenched again. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"He asked why I was looking after her instead of Jane," she said quietly. "And I panicked. I couldn't think of anything to say, so I told him that you were quite ill and that Jane was taking care of you and couldn't mind Miranda at the same time." Catherine's eyes closed again. "Then he asked why, if it were that serious, weren't you in hospital." She paused again and when Catherine opened her eyes, she could see tears in Sarah's.

"You didn't," Catherine whispered. "Please tell me you didn't."

"I'm sorry, Catherine," Sarah said, the tears starting to fall. "I didn't mean to, it just sort of slipped out. I knew that I couldn't tell him you had the measles or chicken pox or anything like that. He knows what you had as a child and I was so flustered, I just couldn't think of anything."

"So you told him someone cursed me?" Catherine demanded. Sarah's guilty look told Catherine everything she needed to know. She rose and began pacing the room. "How could you? After everything he's done, everything he's said, how could you tell him that I was ill because of magic?"

"I know, I'm sorry," Sarah said. "But he didn't seem upset about it. I mean, he was concerned of course, he was actually worried about you, but he wasn't angry."

"I can't believe you," Catherine said. "I can't believe you did this."

"Catherine, I'm sorry, I swear to you I didn't mean to tell him anything like that," Sarah pleaded. "Once you'd woken up, I called him back and let him know that you were fine and that you would recover with no ill effects. He was relieved." Catherine wasn't really listening to what Sarah was saying, her anger was blocking out most of the words.

"I can't believe I let you back into our lives," she spat instead. "I can't believe that I trusted you. Everyone warned me this would happen, Remus, Myra, Henry, everyone."

"Catherine, please," Sarah begged, sobbing now. "I'm so sorry."

"Get out," Catherine growled.

"Catherine," Sarah looked up at her in shock.

"I said, get out!" Catherine yelled just as Jane walked into the room.

"Catherine what on earth?" her mother said, completely confused.

"Sarah told Daniel everything that happened to me," Catherine said. "Everything." Jane looked at Sarah in shock.

"Jane, I can explain, it wasn't intentional, I swear it," Sarah said, her face red and tear-stained.

"Get out," Catherine repeated, feeling the magic starting to swirl around her. She forcefully shoved it back down, but Jane had seen it and went and put a hand on Sarah's arm.

"Maybe it would be better if you left," Jane said gently. "I'll talk with Catherine and we'll get this figured out."

"There's nothing to figure out," Catherine snapped. "Sarah is no longer welcome here." Jane glanced at the infuriated expression on her daughter's face and began to guide Sarah from the room. Catherine watched them go, trying to maintain the tight control she had placed on her magic. Knowing she wouldn't be able to hold it much longer, she ran into the garden, crossing the anti-apparition boundary and disapparted. When Jane returned to the lounge, she wasn't overly surprised to find it empty. She braced her hands against the back of the couch and bowed her head, hoping that Sirius could talk some sense into her daughter.

* * *

When she landed with a grunt, Catherine felt nothing but pain. Gasping, she managed to get the door of Grimmauld open and fell into the entry. Mrs. Black's portrait began yelling and Catherine pushed the door shut with her foot, causing another flare of pain up her leg. She screamed. She heard feet pounding down the stairs and then Sirius was at her side.

"Catherine, what's happened?" he said fearfully. Tears were running down Catherine's cheeks and she gritted her teeth against the pain in her leg.

"Apparated…splinched," she finally managed and Sirius looked at her in horror. "Leg," Catherine panted. Sirius looked down and saw the bright red patch blooming near the knee of the sleep pants that she wore. He yanked his wand from his pocket and cut the leg of the pants open, pulling it aside. Just below her knee was a mass of puckered flesh and blood and he nearly gagged at the sight of it. He tried to siphon off the blood, but more just kept coming.

"Catherine, all the healing spells I know are simple ones that won't fix this, I need your help," he said. Her face was very white and her breath was coming in small pants. She motioned to him and he helped her sit up. She shakily picked up her wand, but before she could say anything, she turned her head and vomited. Sirius swore and cast a patronus, speaking to it quickly and sending it to Remus, praying that his friend would get there in time.

* * *

Remus burst into the house and stopped short at the sight before him. Sirius was shirtless and holding a wad of fabric, which Remus assumed was his shirt, to Catherine's left leg. Catherine was paler than Remus had ever seen anyone, her face in a grimace, her breathing shallow.

"Moony, help her," Sirius begged, his voice choked with emotion.

"What happened?" Remus demanded as he knelt on Catherine's other side.

"She splinched herself apparating here," Sirius said. "I don't know how to heal her and I tried to get her to heal herself, but she's barely conscious. She told me to get a towel or something and put pressure on the wound. Some kind of muggle first aid." Remus looked down at the shirt and saw that it was nearly soaked through with blood. While he knew quite a few healing spells, there was no way he could deal with something like this.

"She needs St. Mungo's," Remus said.

"She can't travel like this," Sirius protested.

"Sirius, if we don't get someone to heal her, she'll never travel anywhere again," Remus said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's too deep, I can't do it. Go get a few towels, I'll bind them to her leg and then I'll apparate us there."

"What if you make it worse?" Sirius whispered.

"Then at least we'll be at hospital," Remus said. Sirius nodded and summoned the towels from the first floor loo. Remus folded them up and then took Sirius' soaked shirt from Catherine's leg and replaced it with the towels, binding them to her. Remus tried to pick her up as gingerly as he could, but she still screamed when he lifted her and then mercifully passed out.

"I'll send word as soon as I can," he said. Sirius just stared at him, stricken. "She'll be all right Padfoot." Sirius nodded and kissed her forehead, then opened the door for Remus. He stepped onto the front step and then disappeared. Sirius stared at the spot they had just been for quite some time before finally closing the door and resting his forehead against it. There was nothing to do but wait.

* * *

When Remus strode through the door of St. Mungo's, people scattered to get out of his way. He wasn't sure just what expression he wore on his face, but he didn't doubt that it would rival any of Snape's sneers. They were immediately taken to the emergency department and Catherine was whisked away from him. He was forced to remain in the hall, watching through the doors as the healers went to work on her. Remus prayed that he hadn't been too late.

It seemed like hours later when one of the healers finally came out into the hall. Remus stood from the chair he had been sitting in and looked at the man.

"Mr. Lupin?" the healer asked.

"Is she all right?" Remus asked.

"She will be," the healer said. Remus sighed in relief. "It was touch and go there for a while, she'd lost quite a bit of blood. We had to give her quite a few blood replenishers. Do you know what happened?"

"Only that she splinched herself while apparting," Remus said. "I don't know what precipitated it. She wasn't able to speak much."

"I'm not surprised," the healer said. "She was splinched to the bone." Remus shuddered and felt sick. "The towels were an excellent idea. You know muggle first aid?" Remus glanced up at him. "I'm muggle-born," the healer explained.

"Catherine's idea actually," Remus explained. "She tried to heal herself first, but she couldn't manage it." The healer looked at him in shock. "What?" Remus asked.

"It's just that, I would have expected her to pass out instantly from an injury like that," he finally said. "I was more than surprised when you said she'd spoken a few words, but I cannot fathom that she could actually attempt to heal herself in the condition she was in."

"That's Catherine," Remus said with a small smile. The healer just shook his head.

"Well, at any rate, the pressure on the wound probably saved her life," he said. "Any more blood loss and we likely would have lost her." Remus swayed and managed to find his chair behind him, the enormity of the situation hitting him all at once. "Can I get you a calming draught?" the healer asked in concern.

"No, no, I'll be fine," Remus assured him. "Can I see her?" The healer nodded.

"Just for a few minutes, we'll be transferring her up to a regular ward soon," he said.

"How long will she have to be here?" Remus asked.

"It depends on how it heals," the healer admitted. "As I said, she was splinched to the bone which damaged the muscle as well. We've repaired it and I'm fairly confident that she should have no real trouble with it, but it's difficult to know for sure until we can get her up and walking." Remus nodded.

"I need to contact her mother and a couple of other people," he said.

"Of course," the healer replied. Feel free to use the visitor floos on the second floor once you've checked on Catherine."

"Thank you Healer," Remus trailed off realized that the man had never given his name.

"Jeffries," the healer said, shaking Remus' hand. "I'm just glad I could help. I worked with Catherine earlier this year and she's an excellent trainee." Remus inclined his head in thanks and then entered Catherine's room.

She looked so small and pale laying in the bed that Remus' heart clenched. He couldn't believe that she was actually going to be all right. There had been a few moments when they'd first gotten here that Remus was positive he had been too late. Remus took her hand and pressed a light kiss to the back of it, squeezing it gently. He was startled when she squeezed back and then slowly opened her eyes.

"Remus," she whispered hoarsely, as if she hadn't used her voice in days.

"Don't try to talk," he said, gently pushing her hair back from her face.

"Splinched," she said.

"Yes, but Healer Jeffries fixed you up," he replied. "You're going to be fine."

"Sarah," she said. "Daniel…knows." Remus' brow furrowed. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Shh, Catherine," he said, trying to soothe her. "Just rest and we'll talk later." Catherine managed a nod, her eyes slipping closed once more. Remus turned as the door opened.

"We're going to take her up now," Healer Jeffries said.

"She woke up," Remus told him.

"You must be joking," the healer replied.

"No," Remus said. "Just for a moment, but she spoke to me." The healer just shook his head in astonishment.

"She may recover much more quickly than I anticipated," he said. "We gave her a sleeping draught. She shouldn't have woken at all." Remus shrugged.

"Catherine does what she likes," he said and Healer Jeffries chuckled.

"I'm starting to get that impression," he agreed.

"I'll just make those calls now," Remus said and the healer nodded.

"She'll be on the fourth floor, room 427," he informed Remus.

"Thank you," Remus replied, leaving the room. Instead of going to the visitor floos, he left the building in order to apparate. He needed to tell Sirius and Jane what had happened in person.

* * *

Remus had gone to Grimmauld and told Sirius that Catherine was going to be fine. Once his friend had sufficiently recovered, they went to Catherine's to explain things to Jane. Jane had been surprised to see the both of them and once they told her what happened she had sunk down on the couch, her face in her hands.

"Do you know why she came to my house?" Sirius asked now.

"Not the details," Jane said with a sigh. "But Sarah apparently told Daniel about Catherine being cursed." Both men were shocked into silence.

"You have got to be kidding me," Remus finally said.

"Unfortunately, I'm not," Jane replied. "All I know is that it wasn't intentional and that Sarah feels horrible about it. Catherine told her to leave and not come back. I showed Sarah out before I could get the whole story and when I got back, Catherine was gone."

"No wonder she splinched herself," Remus said. "She must have been furious."

"Yes, her magic was starting to make itself known just before Sarah left," Jane told him. "It's the reason I didn't ask any questions, just had Sarah leave. I haven't seen her that angry since Daniel took the children." Sirius had remained silent, but Remus could see that he was livid.

"I told her this would happen," he ground out.

"Sirius, I don't think we should jump to conclusions until we have the whole story," Jane cautioned. "I know that Sarah would never do anything to hurt any of us on purpose."

"If that bastard comes here," Sirius said through gritted teeth, ignoring Jane completely. "If he does anything to any of them, so help me." He trailed off, but Remus knew exactly what he intended. Daniel would not leave England alive if Sirius came within ten feet of him.

"Call Sarah," Sirius said suddenly.

"Padfoot," Remus cautioned.

"No Remus, I want to know exactly what she said to him," Sirius insisted. Remus wasn't sure if he'd ever seen him this angry before.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Jane said, looking warily at Sirius.

"With all due respect, I don't really care what you think," Sirius snapped.

"Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.

"It's all right, Remus," Jane said.

"No, it's not," Remus insisted, looking angrily at his friend. "I know that you're upset and angry, but there is no excuse to speak to Jane that way." Sirius glared at him for a moment before he sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"You're right Moony," he said. "I apologize, Jane. That was out of line."

"Accepted," Jane said, putting a hand on his arm. "We're all worried." Sirius nodded curtly and then wandered to the fireplace, bracing his hands against the mantle and blowing out a breath, trying to calm himself. The doorbell rang and they all jumped.

"Padfoot, if it's her," Remus warned.

"I'll keep my temper Moony," Sirius said tiredly. Jane went to answer the door and Sirius cast the glamour on himself. But when she returned, she had not Sarah, but Edward with her. Sirius cancelled the glamour.

"Gentlemen," Edward said in greeting. "I've just spoken with my daughter and I think we need to talk. Where's Catherine?" Sirius gestured to Jane who proceeded to explain to Edward what had happened since Catherine left the house. Once she was finished, they all looked expectantly at Edward.

"Before I start, I just need to assure you that Sarah did nothing out of malice or spite," he said. "She was simply caught unawares and said too much."

"Said too much?" Sirius snorted derisively. "That's an understatement."

"Sirius, you're not helping," Remus chided. Sirius waved a hand indicating Edward should continue. He recounted the conversation between the two women. When he was finished, Sirius was still angry, but grudgingly had to admit that what Sarah did hadn't been intentional.

"Is he coming back?" Sirius asked flatly once Edward had finished.

"I don't know," Edward said. "He gave Sarah no indication that he was. In fact, he seemed genuinely concerned for Catherine's welfare."

"According to Sarah," Sirius clarified and Edward dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Have you spoken to him since he's been in contact with Sarah, Edward?" Remus asked.

"No, I haven't," Edward admitted.

"Don't you think that strange?" Sirius asked. Edward sighed.

"My son and I have never seen eye to eye on anything," he explained. "And once I found out what he'd done to Catherine and the children, I broke off all contact with him. I was disgusted and furious with what he had done and I wanted nothing more to do with him. Sarah wasn't so adamant about it. I assume that's why he contacted her and not me. Even now, after all she's told me about how he's changed, I still have reservations. I do like to think that everyone deserves a second chance, but after all the damage I know my ex-wife did, I'm not sure if he can ever be truly trusted." There was silence in the room as they all contemplated what Edward had said. Sirius respected the man's honesty and was convinced that Catherine had at least one person from that family that was genuinely on her side.

"Anyway, as I said, Sarah is distraught that she has lost Catherine's trust," Edward continued. "I know that none of you can speak for her, but I do hope that you'll be sure Catherine understands that when she's ready to discuss it."

"We'll tell her," Jane assured him, patting his hand. He kissed her temple.

"That's all I ask," he said.

"We should get to the hospital," Remus said to Jane. Jane nodded and stood to show Edward out.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with Sirius for a moment," he said. Jane glanced at Sirius, who nodded.

"Of course," she said, kissing Edward lightly and then looking to Remus.

"It would be difficult for us to both fit in the floo," he said. "Are you up to apparting?"

"I'm up to anything that gets me to her faster," Jane said and Remus nodded. The two walked into the back garden and a few seconds later, Sirius heard the pop. He turned back to Edward.

"Sirius, I want you to know that while Catherine and the children have always been special to me, they have become more so now that Jane and I are involved," Edward said. "I will do everything in my power to make sure that none of them are hurt again. Even if that means going against my own son." Sirius studied the older man for a moment.

"You would turn him into the authorities if it came to that?" Sirius asked. Edward looked at him gravely.

"If it came to a choice between Daniel or one of them, there would be no choice. I will do whatever needs to be done. _Anything_ that needs to be done," Edward said, looking at Sirius pointedly. Sirius was a bit shocked, but didn't allow it to show on his face. He simply nodded and offered his hand to the other man. The two shook and Sirius saw just what had made Edward such a successful business man. There was a determination there, maybe even a bit of ruthlessness underneath the calm exterior. Sirius knew they had just gained a very powerful ally. Not magically powerful, but powerful all the same. And knowing what they could possibly be up against, on two fronts now, Sirius was happy to accept all the help they could get.


	29. Surprise

**A/N - Hey everyone, next chapter for you. I hope that you enjoy the surprise in this one. :) The Department of Mysteries will begin next chapter. Thanks so much for reading and to those who have reviewed! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 29**

**Surprise**

**14 June 1996**

Catherine slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. She frowned, not recognizing it. She turned her head and was surprised to see Myra sitting there.

"Myra?" she questioned.

"We've got to stop meeting here," Myra said with a smirk. Catherine's brow furrowed and then she looked around the room. Realizing where she was, she closed her eyes and blew out a breath as the reason for her most recent trip to St. Mungo's came back to her.

"Yes, I suppose we should," Catherine replied, trying to smile.

"Are you in pain?" Myra asked in concern.

"No, not from my leg anyway," Catherine said. "How bad was it?" Myra pulled in a breath.

"Pretty bad," she admitted. "We weren't sure for a while." Myra stopped and swallowed thickly and Catherine reached over and took her hand. Myra smiled gratefully. "It was only because you told, er, Henry, about putting pressure on it that you're here." Catherine shuddered and remembered the excruciating pain.

"Will I," she paused and took a shaky breath. "Will I recover fully?"

"Healer Jeffries thinks so," Myra said. "You've been rather impressive so far." Catherine looked at her quizzically. "You splinched yourself to the bone, Catherine. You shouldn't have even been conscious, let alone been able to give anyone instructions. Plus, you woke up when Remus was here even though they'd given you a sleeping draught." Catherine's brow furrowed, but she couldn't remember speaking with him. "He took your mum home so she could be there for Miranda. He'll be back soon."

"Where's," she trailed off knowing that Myra would know who she meant.

"He was at your house, but he's gone back to his place now," she said. "Remus has been keeping him informed." Catherine nodded.

"How long do I have to stay here?" she asked.

"I don't know," Myra admitted. "Let me just go tell the nurse you're awake." Catherine nodded and Myra left the room. Catherine pulled in a breath and then let it out. She'd been so stupid trying to apparate when she was that angry. She experimentally moved her leg and felt a pull of pain, but it wasn't all that bad. Myra came back in, Healer Jeffries behind her.

"Ah, Catherine, wonderful to see you awake," he said with a smile.

"When can I go home?" Catherine asked and he chuckled.

"Well from everything you've shown us so far, I don't think you'll be here long," he said. "Let's have a look, shall we?" He pulled the blankets aside and Catherine saw the bandage around her leg just below the knee. The healer severed it magically and then studied her leg beneath. Catherine forced herself to look at it and saw that her skin had a puckered, sunken appearance, as if part of her leg was missing, which of course it was.

"We were able to repair the muscle and we gave you a potion to regrow the skin over the top, but you've lost some flesh there, I'm afraid," he said. "It will get better over time, but it will probably always look a little different than the other leg." Catherine nodded, her throat tight. She'd never considered herself a vain person before, but the ugliness of the scar she was sure to have unnerved her.

"How does it feel?" the healer continued.

"Not too bad," Catherine said after clearing her throat. "I moved it just before you came in and it did flare a bit, but it wasn't unmanageable." He nodded.

"You've had a pain potion, but it's probably starting to wear off," he said. "If you need another, tell me. You don't need to try and be brave about it." She nodded. "Do you want to try putting some pressure on it?"

"I can do that already?" she questioned, somewhat surprised.

"I don't see why not," he said. "It's healing nicely and the best way to see how quickly you're recovering is to try and use it."

"All right," Catherine agreed. Healer Jeffries helped her to sit and then motioned to Myra to stand on Catherine's right side.

"We'll slowly help you come off the bed," he said. "Let your right leg take all the weight at first and then we'll see how you do, all right?" Catherine nodded and began to ease herself from the edge of the bed, an arm around both of their shoulders. She put her right leg down, letting it bear her weight and held her left up a bit so it was just barely touching the floor.

"All right, now we're just going to stand here and you slowly try and put some weight on the left leg," the healer instructed. Catherine took a deep breath and slowly straightened her left foot until it rested flat on the floor. Then she gradually put weight on it.

It hurt, quite a bit actually, but she refused to show it. She could feel the sweat beading up on her forehead, but she continued trying to shift more weight from her right to her left leg. The door opened and Remus came in, clearly surprised to see her out of bed. Catherine gritted her teeth and shifted the remainder of her weight so she was bearing nearly all of it on her left leg. It was too much however and she cried out as her knee buckled.

Remus rushed forward and grabbed her waist as Healer Jeffries and Myra put their shoulders more firmly under her arms and hauled her back up. Catherine was panting and sweat was running down her face. Her expression was a grimace of pain as the three of them slowly got her back into her bed. Healer Jeffries thrust a bottle of pain potion in front of her and Catherine drank it gratefully, closing her eyes and trying to breathe normally.

"I told you to slowly try and put _some_ weight on your leg," he said in exasperation. "Not all of it."

"Sorry," Catherine muttered.

"No you're not," Myra retorted. Catherine stuck her tongue out at her friend and the rest of them laughed.

"I just want to go home," Catherine said tiredly. "I've spent far too much time in a bed in the last month." Healer Jeffries patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"I understand," he said. Then his expression became thoughtful. "In fact, I may just have a solution." Catherine looked up at him and he smiled. "How do you feel about crutches?"

"Anything that gets me out of here sooner, I'm all for," Catherine said with a grin.

"Crutches?" Myra asked. Catherine nodded.

"You know muggles don't have Skele-gro," she said. "So when they break a bone, they have to wear a cast. Big plaster thing that holds the broken bone together so it can heal itself." Myra looked at her incredulously. Catherine chuckled. "Anyway, the cast has to stay on for weeks, sometimes months and no one wants to be incapacitated for that long, so they use crutches to get around if the injury was in their leg or foot." Myra still looked confused. "Don't worry it will make sense once I've got them."

"I'll need to send someone out to muggle London to pick up a pair," Healer Jeffries said. "And you should rest." Catherine nodded, the pain potion having kicked in now. "Oh and I'll need to speak with you when I get back. Privately." Catherine was a bit confused, but nodded all the same. Myra and Remus didn't seem to notice. She yawned once the healer had left and Remus came and sat down beside her.

"Is he all right?" Catherine asked and Remus nodded.

"He's worried about you, nearly climbing the walls because he can't be here," Remus said with a smirk. "But otherwise, fine." Catherine sighed. She wanted him here with her more than anything. It was one of the reasons she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. The more she thought about it though, the stranger it seemed. Of course she always wanted to be near Sirius, but this seemed almost like a physical need instead of just a wanting.

"Something wrong?" Remus asked, taking in her puzzled expression.

"No," Catherine said, shaking her head. "Just…wishing." She gave him a sad smile and he squeezed her hand.

"As are we all," he said. He glanced at Myra who nodded. Catherine looked at them both in confusion.

"What?" she finally asked.

"I need to talk to you about something," Remus explained. "Do you remember what happened before you apparated to Sirius?" Catherine instantly felt her anger flare.

"Of course I do," she snapped, then forced herself to take a deep breath. "Sorry." Remus waved off her apology.

"Edward stopped by just before I brought your mother here," he began and Catherine's jaw tightened. "He'd spoken to Sarah and she told him everything." Remus paused and watched Catherine for a few moments. She didn't say anything. "Sarah is very upset," he finished.

"She should be," Catherine retorted.

"Catherine," Myra said quietly. Catherine turned to look at her friend. "You know that I had reservations about Sarah and Edward. But from everything that Remus told me, she is devastated that she's hurt you like this. We all know that she didn't do it on purpose and from all accounts, Daniel didn't seem to react badly to anything that she told him. Just the opposite in fact. Sarah insists that he was nothing but concerned about you and relieved when she told him you were all right." Catherine felt the flare of anger again and she could feel her magic. She forced herself to take a breath.

"Catherine, calm down," Remus admonished quietly.

"I'm trying," Catherine insisted, feeling her hair begin to swirl. Myra looked at Remus in concern and he took Catherine's hand.

"Look at me, Catherine," he commanded. She turned her head and locked eyes with him. "Calm down," he said again soothingly, running his fingers over the back of her hand. She closed her eyes and focused on the sensation, breathing as evenly as she could. Finally, after what seemed like quite a long time, she felt her magic subside and the anger finally melted away. She opened her eyes and saw Myra looking at her. Instead of the concern she expected to see on her friend's face, there was something else. It almost looked like triumph to Catherine, but that didn't make sense. She looked at Remus, but he was concentrating on her face and didn't notice Myra's expression. When Catherine looked back to Myra, the look was gone.

"Is this what happened before you apparated to Sirius?" he asked. "Did your magic flare?"

"Yes," Catherine admitted. "I knew that I probably shouldn't try to apparate, but I needed to see him." Remus' brow furrowed, but he didn't get the chance to ask anything else as the door opened and Healer Jeffries walked in.

"Success," he said, holding a pair of crutches in one hand. Catherine grinned as he approached the bed. "What do you say? Want to give it a go?"

"Do you even need to ask?" she replied and he chuckled. Catherine sat up and gingerly swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She scooted forward with some help from Remus and then he and Myra took positions on either side of her. Healer Jeffries stood in front of her holding the crutches in position.

"All right, just like before, slowly ease yourself from the bed," he instructed. "But this time do not put _any_ weight on that left leg." Catherine nodded, putting an arm around Remus and Myra and lowered herself to the ground, taking her weight on her right leg.

"All right," the healer said stepping forward with the crutches. "If you two could just steady her for a moment." Catherine moved her arms and then gripped the handles of the crutches, tucking them beneath her arms. "Comfortable?" the healer asked and she nodded. "Go ahead then." She slowly brought the crutches forward, then followed on her good leg. Soon she was moving all around the room, wide smile on her face.

"Wonderful!" Healer Jeffries exclaimed with a grin of his own.

"So I can go home then?" Catherine asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow morning, I promise," he said. "I want to keep you overnight, just as a precaution." Catherine sighed, but nodded all the same. "Now, I'd like to talk to you about a few things."

"All right," Catherine said. She moved back toward her bed and the healer helped her get settled back into it.

"I've got to be going," Myra said. "Almost dinner time." She came and hugged Catherine, looking almost teary when she pulled away.

"What is going on with you?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're all right," Myra replied. "I'll stop by tomorrow once you're home, yeah?"

"Sure," Catherine said, but thinking that her friend was acting very odd. "Remus can you tell my mum that I'll be home tomorrow?"

"Of course," he said, kissing her cheek. "Want me to come back later?"

"No, I'll be all right," she said with a yawn. "I'll probably just be sleeping anyway." She rolled her eyes and he chuckled. Both he and Myra left the room.

"All right," she said addressing the healer once her friends had left. "What did you need to talk to me about in private?" Healer Jeffries came and sat down in the chair Remus had vacated.

"You know that we do a routine diagnostic on every patient that comes in for treatment," he said and she nodded. "Well your condition was so critical that we didn't do that straight away when you came in. We were more worried about saving your life. But afterwards, once you were stabilized, I did." He paused and Catherine gulped nervously.

"And?" she finally prompted when he didn't go on.

"Catherine," he said, then paused again. "Did you know that you were pregnant?" There was complete and utter silence in the room as Catherine's mouth dropped open. She stared at the healer in shock.

"Wh-what?" she finally managed.

"You're pregnant," he said again.

"But, that's not, that's not possible," she said.

"I assure you that it is," he replied. "Not only possible, but quite true."

"But we were being so careful, we," she trailed off, her eyes closing, knowing immediately when this had happened. The day after she'd awoken, the night she'd had the dream where she remembered why Celia had cursed her, the next morning when she'd told Sirius that she and Celia were related. She hadn't cast the charm that morning and she didn't remember Sirius doing it either. And they'd…twice. She blew out a breath.

"I can't believe this," she whispered, still trying to wrap her mind around what she had just been told. Of course when she thought about it, she knew she'd been late, missed a month at least. She had been so focused on recovering though, she hadn't really given it a second thought. Healer Jeffries shifted in his chair.

"Catherine, this is really none of my business, but," he cleared his throat. "You do have options."

"Options?" she repeated, her brow furrowing.

"About the pregnancy I mean," he said. "I'll refer you up to the maternity ward, but I can give you the information now if you like." Catherine finally realized what he was implying and her hand came to her belly protectively.

"No!" she exclaimed, then realized how she had sounded. "I mean no, thank you, but that won't be necessary." Healer Jeffries nodded and looked a bit uncomfortable. "If you're worried about the father, don't be," she continued. "I've been involved with someone for quite a while. It's…complicated, but I think he'll be happy about this." At least I hope he will, she thought to herself. "He hasn't been here to see me. It's not that he doesn't want to, but it's just," she paused.

"Complicated," the healer supplied. She nodded with a smile. "All right then, like I said, I'll refer you up to maternity. It's one of the reasons I wanted you to stay overnight. Do you have a preference for a healer?"

"No, I'm not all that familiar with any of them," she admitted. "That's my next rotation actually." She snorted at the irony. Healer Jeffries chuckled as well.

"Well then , let me recommend Arianna Thomason," he said. "I think you two would get along well and she's working tonight."

"All right," Catherine agreed.

"I'll just go and talk to her then," he said as he stood. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Catherine nodded absent-mindedly but as he reached the door, she gasped. Healer Jeffries turned around.

"The potions!" she exclaimed, utter terror in her eyes.

"Relax Catherine," he said as he came back to the bed. "Once I'd done the diagnostic, I gave you the pain potion we use with pregnant patients. It won't have affected the baby. Nor the sleeping draught."

"No," Catherine said, violently shaking her head. "I've been taking dreamless sleep on and off for the last month," she said. Her hands clutched at her stomach, the fear almost knocking her over. Healer Jeffries placed a hand on her arm.

"It's all right," he soothed. "I know you're thinking along the lines of muggle drugs and how many of them can't be given to pregnant women. But remember that potions use natural ingredients and while some of them definitely shouldn't be used when you're expecting, most of them are completely safe. I'll double check with Arianna, but I really don't think that dreamless sleep should be an issue. As far as I could tell, everything seems fine with the little one there." He smiled and Catherine relaxed somewhat, but she wouldn't completely until she talked to Healer Thomason.

"I'll be right back," Healer Jeffries said and Catherine nodded, leaning back into the pillows. She ran her hand gently over her stomach, still trying to wrap her mind around the news she'd been given. A part of her wanted to rush to Sirius and tell him, while the rest of her was a bit nervous about what he would say.

He'd changed since his vow during their school days that he would be a horrible father, even going so far as to wish her children were his when they were still in Brazil. But, saying it and actually meaning it were two different things. Thinking about children in the abstract was one thing, but when presented with the actual fact that they were going to have one, she just wasn't sure how he would react. Of course, she knew that he wanted to be a father to Harry and he certainly got on well with Miranda. Still the timing definitely wasn't ideal. They were undoubtedly headed toward a war and Sirius was confined to his house.

Her musings were interrupted by a soft knock on the door and then a head poking inside. Arianna Thomason had short blonde hair and a wide smile that one couldn't help but return.

"Catherine? Arianna Thomason," the healer said as she approached the bed and stuck out her hand. "Pleased to meet you." The two shook hands.

"Likewise," Catherine said with a smile.

"So I hear you've had a bit of a shock tonight," she said genially and Catherine laughed a bit.

"Yes, I'd say that's an understatement," Catherine replied.

"You have other children?" the healer asked and Catherine nodded.

"Three," she said. "Although my youngest is nine, so it has been a bit since I've done this." Healer Thomason chuckled.

"Well, I'm sure it will all come back to you straight away," she said.

"I'm actually not entirely sure about that," Catherine said. "You see, I had my other children the muggle way." The healer looked at her quizzically. "Their father was a muggle," she explained.

"Ah," Arianna said in understanding. "And this one has a different father, I gather. A wizard?"

"Yes," Catherine admitted. "I've been divorced for nearly eight years." Arianna nodded knowingly.

"Right then, well, it is a bit different than muggle medicine," she said. "Although the delivery is much the same, can't seem to do much about that." Catherine chuckled and the healer smiled. "Healer Jeffries said you had some concerns about the dreamless sleep potion?" Catherine nodded.

"I've been taking it off and on for about a month, although I took my last dose of it more than two weeks ago," she explained. The healer nodded.

"It's not something you really need to worry about," Arianna assured her. "While it's not a potion that we normally prescribe, it was very early on in the pregnancy and there's nothing specifically prohibited in dreamless sleep. It's more of a precaution than anything." Catherine worried her lip between her teeth and she felt her hand drift into her hair. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Don't worry." Catherine nodded, but her fingers still twisted nervously in her hair. "Let's have a look at you, shall we?"

"All right," Catherine said, lying down flat on the bed. Healer Thomason waved her wand over Catherine's abdomen and Catherine saw the typical diagnostic appear in the air above her. Next to her own vital signs, however, were a second, smaller set. As she read down the list, she couldn't stop the tears that came to her eyes. She really was going to have a baby. Sirius' baby.

Healer Thomason gave her an indulgent smile and concentrated on the numbers and figures in front of her. She read down the list and nodded, then waved her wand again and they disappeared.

"Everything is perfectly fine," she said with a smile. "All developing as it should and I don't see any hint of a problem." Catherine released a breath, the tears that had gathered making their way down her cheeks. The healer patted her on the arm.

"Would you like to know the baby's sex?" she asked and Catherine looked at her in surprise.

"You can already tell?" she asked incredulously.

"Magic is rather amazing, isn't it?" Arianna asked with a cheeky grin and Catherine laughed. She definitely liked this woman.

"No, not yet," she said. "I need to talk to the baby's father first." The healer nodded.

"All right, now how have you been feeling?" she asked. "Fatigue, nausea, headaches?"

"Fatigue definitely," Catherine answered. "Not the other two, but if history is any indication, the nausea will soon make an appearance with a vengeance." Arianna smiled.

"How about mood swings?" she continued. "Or feeling emotions more strongly than usual?" Catherine glanced sharply at her. "I take that as a yes."

"Yes," Catherine breathed. "When I'm angry, I'm furious. That's, that's how I ended up splinching myself." Catherine looked down at her lap. The healer nodded.

"Very common with all women," she said. "More so in witches. And that's another thing," she continued. "No more apparating." Catherine looked at her in confusion. "What do you feel like when you apparate?"

"Like I'm being squeezed through a tube," Catherine said and then realization crossed her face immediately.

"Exactly," the healer said. "Now imagine doing that with a wee one on board. Floo and portkey are fine, although it's preferable that you have someone with you when you portkey given the chance of a less than graceful landing. "

"Understood," Catherine said, although she immediately wondered just how she was going to get to Grimmauld from now on. "Would it be the same thing for other emotions?" she asked. Arianna cocked her head. "I've had this sense of longing or loneliness or something like it lately. It's much stronger than it's ever been before."

"Does this have something to do with the baby's father?" Healer Thomason asked and Catherine glanced up at her. "Healer Jeffries told me it was complicated." Catherine colored a bit.

"Yes," she admitted. "I always miss him when I'm not with him, but this has been much stronger than usual."

"I think it's rather safe to say that this child will definitely be magical," Arianna said with a smile. Catherine looked at her in confusion. "The stronger the emotions are that you feel, the higher the likelihood you will have a magical child. Right now the baby's magic is entwined with yours. You may notice things are a bit off for a month or two until you get used to it." Catherine was fascinated.

"Why didn't I notice this with my other children?" she asked. "They're all magical as well."

"Your ex-husband was a muggle you said?" the healer asked. Catherine nodded. "That has been known to dampen the effects of the entwined magic. However, if you talked to a woman who had a non-magical child, you would probably see marked differences between your first three pregnancies and a non-magical one. Not that every pregnancy isn't different, but you know what I mean." Catherine nodded again.

"Does that mean this child will be more magically powerful then?" Catherine questioned.

"Not necessarily," Arianna answered. "It's possible, but not definite. Any other questions?"

"No," Catherine said. "Not right now anyway." The healer smiled.

"You'll need to make another appointment for about a month from now," she said. "If you have any questions between now and then, don't hesitate to contact me. You're doing your second year rotations right now I hear?"

"Yes," Catherine said.

"Then it should be easy to find me if you need me," Healer Thomason said.

"Thank you Healer Thomason," Catherine said.

"Call me Arianna, please," Arianna replied. "And you're welcome. Don't worry about the potions, everything is going just as it should." Catherine nodded again, the lump in her throat too big to talk around.

After the healer had left, Catherine's eyes teared up once more. She rested a hand on her belly. A baby, she thought again. While completely unexpected, she couldn't have been happier. She just hoped that Sirius would feel the same.

* * *

**15 June 1996**

Catherine woke that morning to Remus' smiling face.

"How long have you been here?" she asked with a yawn.

"Just a few minutes," he said. "I promised a certain someone that I would check up on you as soon as I woke." Catherine smiled.

"Is he all right?" she asked.

"Anxious to see you," Remus replied. "We can apparate there as soon as you're released if you like."

"Oh," Catherine said, her mind scrambling for an excuse. "Actually that probably wouldn't be a good idea with the crutches and all."

"Right, I'd forgotten," Remus said. Catherine hid a sigh of relief. She had every intention of telling Remus, but not before she'd told Sirius. Moments later, Healer Jeffries came into the room.

"Ready to get out of here, I expect," he said with a smile and Catherine grinned in return.

"Most definitely," she agreed.

"All right, well if you can just sign these, you'll be free to leave," he said. He held out a stack of parchments which Catherine signed and handed back to him. "That just leaves the problem of how you're going to get home." Catherine looked at him quizzically.

"Floo probably isn't a good idea," he elaborated. "With the crutches and all."

"Especially not the way you floo," Remus teased and Catherine stuck her tongue out at him.

"Portkey probably isn't the best idea either," Healer Jeffries mused.

"Muggle taxi it is then," Remus said and Catherine laughed.

"I want to see you back here tomorrow," the healer told her. "I don't expect you to need the crutches for long so we'll check on your leg again."

"Well that's fine because I have to work tomorrow anyway," Catherine replied.

"Oh no," Healer Jeffries said with a shake of his head. "No work until I've cleared you."

"You're joking right?" she demanded. "I've just gotten back after being gone for nearly a month!"

"Then one more day won't hurt, will it?" he asked with a wink. Catherine huffed in frustration. Remus patted her arm.

"I'll be out in the hall while you get dressed," he said.

"Do you need any help?" Healer Jeffries asked. "I can send in a nurse." Catherine glared at him.

"I do think I can dress myself," she said tightly.

"All right then," he replied. "If you do need help, just let me know." The two men left the room and Catherine picked up the pile of clothes Remus had brought for her. Thankfully, her mother had sent a skirt instead of trousers and Catherine got dressed rather quickly. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and then sat and waited for someone to come back in and help her with the crutches.

A few minutes later, Remus returned and helped her ease from the bed and get the crutches underneath her. The two then left St. Mungo's through the entrance to muggle London. Getting a taxi wasn't too difficult and as they got in, Remus turned to her.

"Where to?" he asked. Catherine worried her lip between her teeth. As much as she wanted to see Sirius and tell him, something was holding her back from doing so. She wasn't sure what exactly, except that she still wasn't so sure that Sirius would be happy about the baby, what he'd said all those years ago still echoing in her mind.

"Better head home for now," she said. "I'm sure my mum is getting anxious." Remus gave her an unreadable look and then nodded, giving the driver Catherine's address.

When they finally arrived, Catherine was ready for another nap. Remus looked at her in concern when she yawned as they approached the house, but she waved it off, telling him she hadn't slept much the night before.

Her mother was at the door to greet her, helping her daughter into the house. Not yet wanting to give anyone the real reason she was so tired, Catherine gave her mother the same reason she had given Remus. When she reached the stairs however, she groaned.

"Nap in my room," her mother said. "We can switch for a few days if we need to." Catherine nodded tiredly and kissed Remus' cheek on her way past, thanking him for bringing her home.

"I'll be back to check on you later," he said. "And I'll let Sirius know you're home."

"Oh, of course, just," Catherine trailed off trying to decide just what she wanted Remus to tell Sirius. "Can you just tell him not to come here?"

"Why not?" Remus asked in surprise.

"It's just too dangerous, like Albus said," she replied. "I'll go to him as soon as I get off of these," she continued indicating the crutches.

"Catherine, I don't know if I can keep him away," he said. "I don't understand why," but Catherine interrupted him.

"Please Remus, just tell him I want him to wait," she said.

"All right," he finally said after staring at her for a few minutes. She nodded and then continued on to her mother's room.

"Do you need any help Catherine?" Jane asked.

"No, Mum, I'll be all right," Catherine said with a smile then closed the door to her mother's room behind her.

* * *

"Something's going on," Remus said as soon as the door was closed. "She's been nearly desperate to see Sirius since she splinched herself." Jane nodded grimly. "The healer wanted to talk to her in private yesterday," Remus continued.

"You don't think that he told her something bad do you?" Jane asked. Remus shrugged.

"She hasn't seemed upset about anything," he replied. They both stood in silence staring at the closed door.

"You don't suppose someone threatened her or Sirius?" Jane asked.

"It's possible," Remus said. "Especially given what she discovered a few weeks ago."

"What are you going to do?" Jane asked.

"What she asked me to," he said. "For now anyway."

"How are you going to keep him from coming here?" Jane asked unable to fathom just how Remus would be able to accomplish this.

"I'll bind him to a chair if I have to," Remus said. "But I do intend to get to the bottom of this." Jane nodded in agreement as the two of them stared at the closed bedroom door, both wondering just what was going on with the woman behind it.

* * *

For her part, Catherine was currently leaning against the closed door, eyes closed. She knew that Remus was suspicious and she suspected that her mother was as well, but she just couldn't tell anyone yet. Yawning again, Catherine slowly made her way to the bed and lay down. She'd figure this out later after she had rested.

* * *

When she awoke, her stomach was growling and so she made her way slowly to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Myra sitting at the kitchen table, drinking tea with her mother.

"I didn't expect to see you," Catherine said with a smile as she carefully sat down.

"I told you I'd be by today," Myra reminded her.

"Well, yes, but I didn't think it would be this early," Catherine replied.

"Early?" her mother said in confusion. "Catherine it's mid-afternoon. It's nearly time for me to pick up Miranda from school." Catherine glanced quickly at the clock and was flabbergasted to see it was already after 2:00. She had slept for nearly four hours. No wonder she was hungry.

"Let me get you something to eat before I leave," Jane said, standing and pulling out the makings for a sandwich. When the plate was put in front of her, Catherine gave her mother a grateful smile and then Jane left to fetch her granddaughter from school.

"How are you?" Myra asked, once Jane had gone.

"Fine," Catherine said. "The pain from my leg is nearly gone. I'm still a bit tired though." She glanced at her friend and saw the same triumphant look in her eye that she had seen the day before and suddenly Catherine knew.

"You know don't you," she said resignedly.

"So it's true then?" Myra asked excitedly. "You're pregnant?" Catherine nodded and Myra squealed, pulling Catherine into a hug.

"Did you just squeal?" Catherine asked with a laugh and Myra glared at her for a moment, then smiled again.

"I wasn't sure until you were talking about the intensity of your emotions," Myra said, still grinning, but she sobered at the more serious look on Catherine's face. "Are you happy about this?" Catherine sighed.

"I am, it's just," she paused. "It's definitely not the best timing and I'm a little worried about what Sirius is going to say."

"You don't think he'll be upset, do you?" Myra asked in concern. Catherine sighed.

"I don't know what to think," she admitted. "He all but told me he'd never have children back when we were in school, but then while we were in Brazil he was upset that he'd never gotten to have that experience. But now, with him having to stay hidden and the war and everything, I just, I don't know." Myra put a hand to Catherine's back and began to rub it gently.

"He loves you," Myra said. "I can't imagine he won't be anything but thrilled about this. I know the timing's not the best, but is it ever perfect?" Catherine snorted a bit, remembering when she found out she was pregnant with Ellie. "And I realize the logistics of everything will probably be a bit difficult, but you'll figure it out."

"You're probably right," Catherine agreed.

"When are you going to tell him?" Myra asked and Catherine shrugged.

"I don't know," she said.

"Don't wait too long," Myra warned. "You know these things have a way of coming out and he'd be devastated if he heard it from someone else."

"No one else knows, but you and the healers," Catherine said. "So I'm not too concerned about that right now."

"Well, I don't think it's going to take your mother long to figure it out," Myra said. "She's already worried. Remus too. He knows you spoke to Healer Jeffries by yourself yesterday and you did act a bit off when he brought you home this morning." Catherine looked at her in confusion. "Catherine you've been pining for Sirius since you splinched yourself. But you told Remus that you didn't want to see him today." Catherine propped her elbows on the table and put her face in her hands.

"Tomorrow, I've got an appointment at St. Mungo's again," she finally said. "I'll go after." Myra smiled and patted her arm.

"I'd better get home myself," she said. "My dad's with the girls today and no telling what they've gotten up to." Catherine laughed a bit at that. Duncan was just as mischievous as his granddaughters and she had no doubt that if anything had been gotten up to, he would have been a willing accomplice.

"Thank you," Catherine said when Myra hugged her.

"What are friends for?" she said. She waved as she left the kitchen and Catherine soon heard the whoosh of the floo. Catherine sighed and put her face in her hands again. She really hoped that Myra was right.

* * *

**16 June 1996**

Catherine moved toward the door of the taxi, but the driver was already there to open it and help her out. She smiled gratefully at him as she paid the fare, then began to move toward the visitor's entrance to St. Mungo's.

She had gotten a patronus from Remus the night before, apologizing for not coming by. Apparently, he couldn't leave Grimmauld without risk of Sirius following. Catherine had bit her lip in guilt, knowing that neither of them had any idea why she hadn't gone to see Sirius and Sirius was probably imagining the worst. When she had begun to cry silently, her mother had quickly sent Miranda to bed and Catherine had told her about the pregnancy.

Her mother was overjoyed at the prospect of another grandchild, but she had gently admonished Catherine for not telling Sirius earlier in the day. Even after Catherine had explained her hesitation, Jane had reiterated that she still needed to tell him. Catherine agreed, she really did. There was just something that was keeping her from doing it.

She reached the old storefront and came through window into the busy reception area. Knowing where she needed to go, Catherine headed for the lifts, eliciting many a stare as she came through on the crutches. She chuckled a bit at some of the expressions.

She now sat in Healer Jeffries office, waiting for him to return after checking on a few patients. She had tried putting some weight on her leg this morning and it had gone rather well, although she was sure not to overexert herself like she had the day before. She needed to get back to work, if for no other reason than to occupy her mind with something other than the baby and telling Sirius.

The healer finally came in, full of apologies for his tardiness, but Catherine didn't mind. The longer she spent here, the less time she would have to make excuses as to why she wasn't going to go to Grimmauld. Because she had honestly convinced herself that she shouldn't go. Not just yet.

"All right, are you ready to try a bit of walking?" Healer Jeffries asked, once he'd finished his examination of her leg.

"Definitely," Catherine agreed. He helped her from the table and put an arm around her to steady her.

"I'll support most of your weight at first," he explained. "Just try and take a few steps." Catherine did so and was pleasantly surprised to find that it didn't hurt all that much. There was pain, but it wasn't anywhere near unbearable. And while she definitely had a limp, it wasn't as pronounced as she expected it to be.

After a few passes back and forth across the small space, Healer Jeffries agreed to let her try it on her own. Catherine was beyond happy once she had done it.

"How do you feel?" the healer asked, once she was sitting again. "Any pain?"

"A bit," Catherine admitted. "But nothing unmanageable."

"Do you think you can manage without the crutches?" he questioned.

"Definitely," she replied with a smile.

"All right then," he said, returning her grin. "I'd say you're cleared for now. I do want you to stop by in about a week and let me check on it again, but everything is healing quite well."

"So, I can come back to work then?" she said.

"I don't see why not," he replied.

"Good, because I'm on tonight," she said with a slightly cheeky grin.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," he said.

"But you released me," she pointed out.

"Well, yes, but I didn't know you were working tonight already," he protested.

"Look, I'll go home and stay off of my feet for the rest of the afternoon," she promised. "I just really need to get back to work." He studied her for a moment.

"How are things going otherwise?" he asked and her brow furrowed. "With the pregnancy," he clarified.

"Fine, just fine," Catherine said a little too quickly. Healer Jeffries frowned.

"Catherine, does this eagerness to return to work have anything to do with avoiding everything else that is going on with you?" he asked.

"No, of course not," she said, swallowing hard and looking away from him. He continued to stare at her. She sighed. "I have been having a bit of anxiety about telling the father," she finally admitted. "But it won't affect my work, I promise you."

"I never thought that it would," he assured her. "Perhaps you should talk to Arianna again."

"I will," Catherine said.

"All right then," Healer Jeffries said. "If you promise to rest this afternoon and swear to me that you will take a break when you need it tonight, then I'll clear you to come back to work." Catherine smiled.

"I promise," she agreed.

"I'll see you in a week then," he said. Catherine nodded and stood, extremely happy not to need the crutches anymore. She said good-bye to the healer and made her way back to the lifts to take her to the floo. She thought briefly about visiting Sirius, but her promise to Healer Jeffries to stay off her feet for the afternoon rang in her head.

"Tomorrow, after work," she said to herself. "I'll go and see him then." And then she stepped into the floo.


End file.
